


Lost Time

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Brothels, Death, Dragons, Drowning, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fighting, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Violence, fate vs freewill, handjobs, philosophic arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 182,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With dragons plaguing the lands in hopes of cleansing the world of humans, the Black Order stands between humanity and extinction. Dragon Hunters, able to sync with the magic necessary to use dragon slaying weapons, are the only ones able to fight. Burdened with a parasite-type weapon embedded in his left arm since birth, Allen Walker joins the Order in hopes of finding a purpose in his life. Finding love was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. So, here we go. This is my newest multi-chaptered DGM fic. I’m not gonna lie, I’ve been working on this since I finished Awakening, and that’s almost 2 years. I’ve taken breaks from it here and there, but this has been my main focus. 
> 
> I’ve written ahead of myself (as I usually do for longer works), and as it stands, the story is already 14 chapters in (and nearly 100K words) with little sign of stopping. So, we’re in this for the long haul, people. Any comments or kudos are so very much appreciated. I’ve literally been working my ass off to create this story, and I’d love to know what you all think. Please, don’t hesitate to yell at me. ^^;; I’m planning to post at regular intervals again, like I had for Awakening. The chapters are massive (at least 7K each), so just to give me time to work ahead more and make sure everything is right, I’ll be posting once every 3 weeks, always on a Friday night (unless extenuating circumstances occur).
> 
> As the tags imply, this story will have a focus on Laven and Kalena, but the Laven is more of a slooooow burn. I’m dragging this shit out for a long time, so be prepared for that. >:3 Also, I’ve currently tagged for things that are going to be present for the entirety of the story, but I will be adding additional tags as they need to be added, along with characters as they appear. Again, this story will revolve around the main four, so expect that. 
> 
> Next, I’d like to thank the people who helped me beta/edit this. Spiderbex (who could only work on a little bit, but still helped me out ;A;) and Errantknightess (who is basically my savior at this point.) Err pretty much has the inside scoop for this fic and has screamed at me too many times to count while beta-ing. XD Thank you thank you thank you. <3
> 
> Also, special thanks to 49thpersona. She unknowingly drew a fantastic picture for me last year that is absolutely perfect as the cover for this fic.
> 
> All right, I better stop talking before this gets too long. Again, I hope everyone likes this fic. I’ve put my fucking soul into this, and it shows. Thanks for putting up with my rambling. ;A; And enjoy!

_You say you feel a chill in the season_  
_Like something is falling apart_  
_You say you can’t hold it together much longer_  
_And I should look after your heart_  
  
_But I feel a change coming on_  
_Rolling out of the blue like a storm_  
_And it’s bending your will like a willow tree twisting_  
_Trying to regain its form_  
  
_Change_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Orange and purple hues shot across the sky as the sun slowly slid below the horizon. The air was fresh with the scent of apple blossoms and dandelions as Lenalee and her partner headed into town. Spring had finally taken hold, bringing with it a much needed reprieve from winter’s icy grip. Even so, the air was still cold enough to make her bare fingers ache. They had been traveling all day by horseback, and her knuckles were pink from the cold.

Next to her, Lenalee’s redheaded companion sighed, pushing back his headband and scratching the sweaty skin underneath it. “Leeena, can’t we stop? I’m exhausted.”

“We’re almost to the inn, Lavi,” Lenalee assured him, unperturbed by his high-pitched whining.

“We’ve been riding all day long. I think I lost feeling in my ass around noon.” Lavi shifted in the saddle, grunting and twisting, as if that would make his posterior less sore.

“Don’t be a child,” Lenalee warned, not bothering to look over at him. Instead, she focused on finding the inn. They had to settle in before dark. They had a job to do, and it couldn’t wait another night.

The town of Alabaster was a quaint village in the country of Thalios. Under normal circumstances, Lenalee would’ve loved to be there. The market square was full of wares, the houses and shops were properly maintained, and the people she passed on her way through town were polite and friendly enough. However, she and Lavi weren’t there for pleasure.

They reached the inn just as dusk settled across the land. Lavi jumped off his horse the second the animal’s hooves stopped moving. “Oh, Gods… I’ll never be able to sit again.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes, pushing her long, black hair over her shoulder. She had it tied back in a thick braid for traveling, not wanting to deal with the hassle of taking care of it while she was on the road. They grabbed their bags off the saddles, then paid the stable boy a few coppers to tend to their mounts.

Lavi pushed open the inn door, holding it for Lenalee and bowing in her direction, as if she were royalty.

Lenalee nudged him with her elbow as she passed, used to his antics by now. After three years of working together, nothing he did surprised her anymore. Taking charge, Lenalee walked to the front desk. “We need two rooms for the night.”

The innkeeper looked up, surprised at first. He then noticed the black cloaks with matching insignia Lenalee and Lavi both wore. His eyes widened. “Are you two from the Black Order?”

“Indeed we are,” Lavi piped up, shouldering his bag. He leaned against the counter, a smug look on his face. “And since we’re here to solve your town’s little problem, you wouldn’t mind finding us some rooms, right?”

“Of course,” the innkeeper said, his round face red with embarrassment. He searched under the counter for some keys. “I have two rooms that would be perfect. They’re both up the stairs and to your left. Can’t miss ‘em. Rooms five and six.”

Lenalee smiled and took the keys. “Thank you.” As they walked towards the stairs, bags in hand, she handed her partner a key. “There’s no need to be rude, you know.”

“Hey, I want this stupid job done and over with as soon as humanly possible. I don’t have time to talk shop with the locals.” Lavi’s lips curled into an exasperated frown as they trudged up the stairs. While Lavi’s patience was all but used up, Lenalee managed to retain some of hers.

“We have a little time before nightfall,” she said, hoping to cool the redhead’s nerves. “Why don’t we get something to eat at one of the taverns before we go out on patrol?”

Lavi stopped in front of room number five and dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor. “I’ve got a better idea. How about we go to the tavern, and just stay there all night.”

“You know we have to go out tonight.”

“But we just got here!”

“Suck it up, princess. This ain’t a vacation. We’re here to work. And the sooner we get everything resolved, the sooner we can go home. Didn’t you just say you wanted to get this job done so we can go home?” Lenalee walked past her partner and towards her room. “You get ten minutes, then we’re going out.”

Lavi tapped his forehead against the door and sighed loudly. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied before opening it and disappearing into his room.

Lenalee grinned as she unlocked her room. Lavi wasn’t normally such a pain, but their trip had been long and rough, more so than usual. She didn’t blame him for wanting a break before they got to business. However, they couldn’t afford to wait.

Room number six was simple. There was a narrow bed, a nightstand, and a small table with two chairs and a large basin. Even if the accommodations were modest, the sheets were clean and the room smelled fresh, not stale like some unkempt inns. She tossed her bag on the table, then flopped onto the mattress. She let out a long, deep sigh. Her muscles ached and her eyes burned with fatigue. She almost regretted being so harsh on Lavi. A good night’s sleep would have been wonderful.

Oh, well.

Lenalee allowed herself a few minutes of peace before pushing off the bed and scrubbing her hands over her face. If she didn’t retrieve him, he would hide in his room and sleep the night away. She rolled her shoulders, hoping to loosen the tense muscles and then headed out.

Lenalee pocketed her key after locking the door, then walked over to Lavi’s room. She didn’t even bother to knock — just opened the door and walked right in. As she suspected, her partner was asleep on the bed. It had only been five minutes, ten at the most. She envied Lavi’s ability to fall asleep at a moment’s notice, in practically any situation.

“Let’s go, Lavi. We’ll get something to eat, then we’ll head out on patrol.”

He swatted at the air, his single green eye still closed. “Five more minutes.”

Lenalee raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. In no mood to deal with his antics, she grabbed Lavi’s arm and yanked him off the bed.

Lavi crumpled onto the ground, arms and legs tangled in the bed sheet. When he finally found his bearings, he glared up at the dark haired woman. “Not nice, Lena.”

“No. I’m not. Now let’s go eat. I’m starving.” She turned her heels and walked out the door, leaving Lavi to catch up with her.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Night had fallen, and the townspeople had completely deserted the streets. Lenalee felt as if she’d entered a ghost town. The friendly faces from earlier that day hid in their homes, scared of what lurked in the darkness. The venison stew she and Lavi had procured for dinner wasn’t sitting well in her gut. Her stomach churned angrily and she felt as if she would lose her dinner at any moment. Even so, Lenalee held her head high. The only giveaway to her condition was the light sheen of cold sweat on her forehead.

Now was not the time for weakness.

“The report said that the chimera was attacking just after dark,” Lavi said, his voice low as he scanned the streets, not letting a single corner go unobserved. “But there’s nothing out here but us. We’ve circled the town four times already. Can’t we call it quits?”

Lenalee looked down a darkened alley, hearing a noise. All she saw was a stray cat hunting rats. She sighed, her arm resting against her stomach, and continued on. “One more round. I can’t believe they’d call us all the way down here for nothing, especially with the townspeople so scared.”

Lavi laughed and rested his weapon — a long metal hammer, against his shoulder. “Maybe we scared them away?”

Lenalee shook her head and managed a grin. “As if we’d ever be so lucky.”

They turned a corner and headed to the main square of the town. Everything was still desolate. Lenalee sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. If they were here under false information, she was going to personally strangle the informant who led them on a fruitless mission. She hadn’t wanted to go on this assignment in the first place, but she and Lavi were the only ones left at the Order. They had no choice — everyone else was either busy, injured, or out on a mission.

Lavi turned his attention back to Lenalee as they paused in the town square. He clapped his hand on her shoulder and grinned. “Hey, let’s look on the bright side. If there aren’t any monsters to fight, that means we can go back to the inn and drink.”

Lenalee chuckled. “I thought you wanted to sleep?”

“Sleep. Drink. Same difference,” Lavi replied with a shrug. “Either way, I want to be unconscious before long.”

“You’re hopeless,” Lenalee teased, waving her hand as if to brush off his comment.

Lavi was about to reply with a witty comment, but a loud crash and the sound of someone cursing interrupted his response. Their attention went to the source of the sound, backs stiff and ready for a fight. Lavi gripped his hammer with both hands while Lenalee took a fighting stance.

Instead of a deadly chimera emerging from the shadows, they found a skinny young man tripping over a box of rotten produce. His forward momentum left him stumbling to catch his footing, and before he could manage it, he slammed right into the redhead, knocking them both over.

Lenalee’s eyes widened. “Lavi! Are you all right?”

“Fucking hell,” was all the response Lenalee got from her partner.

The stumbling stranger mumbled apologies as he scrambled off of Lavi. “Ah, crap! Sorry! Sorry!” They were tangled in each other’s limbs, but after a moment, the stranger got up and helped Lavi back to his feet.

“Watch where you’re going, shortstack,” Lavi grumbled dusting off his cloak and grabbing his dropped hammer from the ground.

“Are you all right, sir?” Lenalee asked the stranger, finally getting a decent look at him. He looked no older than she was, maybe younger, and he was shorter than both herself and Lavi. It was hard to see his face in the dark, with nothing but the faint light of a waning moon, but she couldn’t help but notice his hair. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she was certain it was whiter than snow.

“Yes,” the stranger said adjusting his shirt. He looked nervous, and fidgeted, turning around to look back down the alley. “Yes, I’m fine,” he repeated, not looking at either Lenalee nor Lavi as he spoke. “Don’t mind me. Sorry to cause you trouble. Please, be on your merry way. I won’t hold you up.”

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances behind the stranger’s back.

“Um, sir?”

“Allen.”

“Allen,” Lenalee clarified, feeling uneasy about the confrontation. “Is something the matter?”

The stranger, or rather Allen, froze for a moment, then turned to face the two. A cheerfully fake smile on his face. “Absolutely not. I would just prefer it if you both left right this moment. Trust me when I say you won’t want to be here when it catches up with me.”

This caught Lavi’s attention. “It?”

As if in response, an unearthly wail echoed through the still night air, leaving the hairs on the back of Lavi’s neck standing at attention.

“Well, there goes that amazing plan. Sorry for you two getting involved. Here’s hoping we all make it out alive,” Allen replied with a whimsical air to his voice that was so out of place in their situation, it was nearly comical.

Before Lavi or Lenalee could ask any more questions, a shadow swooped over them, blocking out the moon for a split second. They both seized up, realizing their mistake just before the beast attacked. Their patrol had been so uneventful that when the stranger showed up, they completely forgot they had a job to accomplish.

The monster was immense; nearly the size of a draft horse. That was where the similarities ended. The beast had four legs, each with hooved feet, and flew with the power of two enormous wings. It screeched again as it circled the square, sharpened teeth glistening in the moonlight. It looked like a flying lizard, but the wings were feathered like an eagle’s, and the tail was merely a stub.

Ignoring Allen and his odd ramblings for the moment, Lenalee and Lavi jumped into gear. Each warrior activated their weapons. Lenalee kicked her boots to the stone walkway, the heels glowing bright with magical energy. As she ran a circle around the flying monster’s path, Lavi gripped his metal hammer with both hands, feet planted firmly on the ground.

“Just one? And I thought this was going to be a challenge,” the redhead taunted, his hammer growing five times the size in an instant. As the monster changed direction to attack him, Lavi shifted his feet to strengthen his stance. When the beast drew near, Lavi swung his hammer, whacking it with a sickening crack to the side of its head.

The chimera screamed in pain, fumbling mid-air. It flapped its wings, avoiding the reach of Lavi’s hammer and attempting to regain its bearings.

They refused to give the monster a reprieve. Lenalee used her boots to jump into the air, defying gravity as she soared above the town square. She shot high, surpassing the monster’s altitude, then shifted her weight to launch back down towards the beast. Aiming her right heel, she flew through the air and landed on the monster’s back. It howled, then twisted its muscled neck behind in an attempt to bite her. Lenalee propelled herself off the beast before its teeth could find purchase, landing once more on the cobblestone square.

“This is a strong one, Lavi. No more holding back,” she called to her partner, her hands squeezed into tight fists as a determined look crossed her face.

Lavi adjusted his grip on his hammer, staring up at the circling monster. “You got it, Lena,” he replied. Lavi took a step, readying for an attack, but felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back, Allen was there.

“I didn’t realize you were Dragon Hunters,” Allen said, his voice calm, as if there weren’t a giant chimera currently attacking them. “But this one’s mine. I’ll take care of it.”

“You?” Lavi asked, his voice a mix of confusion and anger. “Hey, this is our assignment. You don’t even know what you’re dealing with, beansprout. Let the professionals take care of it.”

Allen smiled, unaffected by Lavi’s rough words. He said nothing, and walked into the middle of the square, making himself an easy target for the chimera above. The monster spotted him, swooping down to attack.

Lavi noticed the change in the chimera’s flight path. He reached out to grab Allen but he was too far away by then. “You’re gonna get yourself killed!” he shouted.

Allen ignored the redhead, his gaze focusing upwards towards the monster. His left arm stretched out, fingers twitching.

“Shit,” Lavi growled. He tightened his grip on his hammer and ran towards Allen, hoping to grab him or block the monster’s attack. However, before he could even take two steps, a bright light emitted from Allen’s left side. Lavi stopped in his tracks, raising a hand to block the light from his eyes.

When the brightness faded and he could finally see again, Lavi looked back at Allen and gasped. The younger boy’s arm had transformed into a giant, black claw, and a white cape unfurled from behind him. There was no breeze, yet it moved as if it had a mind of its own. Lavi stood back in shock.

Allen’s focus was solely on the chimera. He stretched out his transformed arm and flexed the long, knife-like fingers. With narrowed eyes, he watched the monster as its deformed body twisted against the inky black of the sky. The chimera closed in, launching itself at Allen, ready to devour him with its gaping maw.

Jumping into the air, Allen dodged, and the beast’s own momentum sent it crashing into the hard cobblestones. He landed gracefully on the monster’s back. While the beast was stunned after hitting the hard stone ground, Allen’s clawed hand stretched around the chimera’s neck. In one swipe, the young boy ripped the monster’s head clean off its body. The head fell to the ground with a squishy thump. Just before the slain chimera corpse turned to ash, Allen jumped back to the cobblestone street. He dusted off his jacket and adjusted it, as if nothing had happened.

Lenalee joined Lavi in staring at the stranger, dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed. Lenalee was the first to break the silence, deactivating her boots as she walked up to Allen.

“You’re a Dragon Hunter?” she asked, her dark eyes wide as she stopped just in front of him.

“Ah, in a way,” Allen replied, scratching his cheek as he looked at his two confused companions. His arm reverted back to its original form and the cape disappeared.

Lavi holstered his hammer, eyeing the other teen. He walked up behind Lenalee, arms crossed over his chest. “What does that mean?” he asked. “You clearly have an anti-dragon weapon. How are you not a Dragon Hunter?”

“And you have a parasitic-type weapon!” Lenalee added in, her mood more excited than Lavi’s. “Those are rare! We only have two others in the Order who fight with such weapons.”

Allen chuckled nervously, overwhelmed by the attention. “It’s a bit of long story. Perhaps we should take this conversation indoors? I’m actually pretty hungry…”

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances, before Lenalee spoke up. “Follow us, then.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Back at the inn, Lavi watched as Allen plowed through another bowl of steaming hot stew. In the lit room, he and Lenalee could better see the strange teen who had assisted them in dispatching their chimera assignment. As Lenalee had noticed in the town square, Allen’s hair was stark white, as if the color had been drained right from the roots. His eyes were the same silver color as his hair, and across his left eye was an odd red scar. They made their introductions over a late dinner in Lavi’s room, and Allen was the last to finish.

“You’ve got quite the appetite, Allen,” Lenalee commented as she sat on the bed.

They were waiting for their new companion to finish his meal so they could discuss what exactly had happened not an hour ago.

“Yes, it can be a problem at times.” Allen finished up his third bowl of stew and sighed contently, setting his empty bowl down on the small table. “That really hit the spot. Thank you, Lenalee.”

“My pleasure,” Lenalee replied. “Buying you dinner is the least we can do to repay you for helping us.”

Lavi stood near the edge of the bed, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you ready to tell us what you’re doing here?” he interrupted, tired of the small talk. He caught a stern look from Lenalee, probably in response to his blunt comment, but chose to ignore it.

Allen seemed unperturbed. “Yes. I’m sorry for making you both wait so long.” He cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair.

“My name is Allen Walker. As you’ve noticed I have a parasitic-type weapon in my left arm. I’m on my way to the Black Order to register as a Dragon Hunter.”

“All by yourself?” Lenalee asked. “It’s not safe to travel alone — especially so far. Bandits have been reported on the outskirts of towns and in the forests, not to mention the possibility of running into chimera or even dragons. The Black Order is at least a week’s journey by horse, and traveling alone is guaranteed to get you hurt, robbed, or killed.”

Allen sighed. “Yes, I’m aware. But I didn’t have much of a choice. My Master ditched me nearly two weeks ago. I’ve already been through a few towns since then. He gave me a letter of introduction to give to the head of the Black Order.”

“Letter?” Lavi asked. “Do you mind if we look at it?”

Shrugging, Allen pulled the carefully folded paper from a pocket in the breast of his jacket and handed the paper to Lavi.

Lavi scanned the paper and his green eye went wide. He looked back at Allen, shock clear on his face. “Your Master is General Cross?” The redhead checked the letter over and over, but could find no signs of a forgery. The letter was signed by Cross Marian, and it even had his seal next to the signature. If it was a forgery, it was a damn good one.

Lenalee’s gaze shot right to the redhead. “What?” she asked, jumping to her feet. She peered at the letter as well, then gasped. “But… It’s been assumed that General Cross is dead. No one’s heard from him for nearly four years.”

“He’s very much alive,” Allen replied, his expression turning sour. “He found me five years ago and decided to train me as a Hunter. Not exactly a fun time. He’s… a bit of pain to deal with.”

Lavi laughed, for what seemed like the first time that night. “Yeah, that’s what I heard. He’s our worst general.”

“My brother will be surprised,” Lenalee said, sitting back down on the mattress. “And probably mad that the General hasn’t contacted him in all this time.”

“Anyway, if you both don’t mind, I would like to accompany you on your return trip.” Allen looked at them, expectantly.

“Of course,” Lenalee replied, smiling. “We’ll be heading back tomorrow, now that our assignment is complete.”

Lavi sized up their new traveling companion, and soon to be comrade. If everything Allen told them was true, then he’d been suspicious for no reason. Still, it was better to be on the safe side. Allen looked to be innocent enough, and Lavi was rarely wrong about such things. Even though Allen had been mentored by General Cross, he didn’t seem to have any of Cross’ bad traits.

Shaking his head free of worries for the moment, Lavi whined to Lenalee as he handed Allen back Cross’ letter. “Aw, Lena. We have to get back on the road tomorrow? But we haven’t even been here for _one night_!”

“I want to get back home as soon as possible. And now that we have Allen with us, it’s even more important to get on the road. We can leave a bit later in the morning, but we’re not waiting an entire day.” Lenalee brushed her dark hair back, standing up and walking towards the door. “I’m going to get some sleep. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Lavi sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Are you not even going to pretend to consider staying an extra day?”

“Nope. Goodnight, boys,” Lenalee called back as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Once Lenalee left the room, Lavi looked back at Allen. “She’s tough, but you’ll get used to her.”

Allen laughed, shaking his head. “She seems fun, actually.” He stood up then, stifling a yawn. “Well, I should get to my room. If we’re leaving in the morning, I’ll need as much sleep as I can get.”

“Same here,” Lavi agreed, remembering how late it was.

Allen crossed the short distance between the table and Lavi’s bed. He smiled politely up at the redhead. “I look forward to getting to know you and Miss Lenalee. I hope I won’t cause too much of an inconvenience traveling with you.”

Lavi smirked. “If your fighting skills from tonight’s battle were any indication, I’m sure you’ll be able to hold your own.”

Allen nodded and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you in the morning, then?”

“Bright and early, if Lenalee has anything to say about it.”

Allen chuckled and waved his hand as he left, closing the door behind him.

Finally alone, Lavi flopped back on the mattress with a loud, exaggerated sigh. He kicked off his boots and pulled at the blankets on his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes.

Morning would come soon enough — no point in wasting precious sleeping time. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Lavi’s breathing evened out and he quietly fell into a deep sleep.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The morning sun’s rays beamed in through the windows of the inn as Lenalee ate her breakfast in the main dining area. A few other travelers were grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading on the road, much like the Dragon Hunter herself, but unlike them, she was taking her time. She knew Lavi would be hard to rouse at the early hour and she didn’t want to be too mean to her friend. He had been right last night. They should stay an extra night to get rest, but Lenalee was too on edge to hang around town any longer than necessary.

She wanted to go home. Something felt off and she didn’t want to be on the road any longer.

Lenalee had felt it during their journey to Alabaster. A queasy feeling in her stomach made her nervous. Perhaps it was woman’s intuition, or maybe just the food they had managed to scrounge up on the trip that was irritating her stomach. Either way, she didn’t feel right and all she wanted was to get home and see her loved ones.

Sipping a mug of piping hot coffee, her dark eyes scanned the dining room again. When she caught sight of a familiar face, she pulled the cup away from her lips. “I didn’t expect to see you up so early.”

Allen looked tired, his hair not quite tamed from sleep. Still, he offered her a smile nevertheless. “I couldn’t help myself. I think I’m excited to get on the road.”

“You and me both,” Lenalee admitted, waving over the barmaid to their table. As the woman stopped at their table, Lenalee turned to Allen. “You should try the sausage and egg bake. It’s pretty good — and filling.”

Allen turned to the barmaid. “I’ll have that, and a cup of tea if you have it.”

The barmaid nodded and hurried off to the kitchen to retrieve the order.

“Sleep well?” she asked her new comrade before drinking down another satisfying mouthful of coffee. Lenalee knew she would need the boost in energy if she was going to make it through the day’s journey.

“As well as can be expected,” Allen answered. “Between the fight with the chimera and today’s trip, my mind took a while to quiet down enough to sleep.” Breakfast was placed in front of him, quicker than he expected. Allen thanked the barmaid before she hurried off to the next table.

“We were lucky it was only a chimera and not an actual dragon,” Lenalee commented, finishing off the last bite of food off her stoneware plate. “They are not so easy to defeat.”

Allen nodded solemnly. “Trust me, I know all too well how dangerous the dragons are.”

Lenalee’s pulled the cup of coffee to her lips again, watching Allen through the rising steam. “They are hard to kill, yes. But even if their chimera constructs are not as powerful, they still cause a lot of trouble. The dragons haven’t been attacking outright as much as they used to in years past. Lately, the Black Order has mostly been cleaning up after chimera.”

“Which is why you and Lavi are here, I take it?” Allen asked, digging into his breakfast with gusto.

“Right. We were asked to come here because the chimera was taking people off the street at night. At least ten disappearances happened before we got here.”

Allen’s food intake slowed with Lenalee’s sobering account. “Ten too many. Why didn’t you get here sooner?”

“We’re stretched thin,” she admitted, setting her mug down. “There aren’t enough Hunters to take care of every dragon-related disturbance in the three kingdoms. There might not be dragon attacks anymore, but their lackeys do enough damage to make up for it.”

Allen’s lips drew into a thin line as he mulled over the information given to him. “If that’s the case, then we should probably get back as soon as possible.”

“Mm, yes.” She looked out the window, where the sun rose higher into the sky. They needed to get on the road soon. “I guess I should go wake sleeping beauty, then. I’ll be back in a minute. You finish your breakfast.” Lenalee stood, heading back upstairs to retrieve Lavi.

Allen watched as Lenalee disappeared up the stairs, then grabbed his cup of tea. He took a long sip, letting it warm him from the inside out. He wanted to keep this heat with him, knowing he’d need it once they started their journey back to the Black Order.

Traveling was never fun. Allen felt as if his entire life had been nothing but an endless journey, never in one place long enough to call it home. When Cross had talked about the Order, he made it seem like a burden, overwhelming. Suffocating. Allen suspected that was the reason his Master had abandoned him and left him with vague instructions on how to get there on his own.

But when Lenalee talked about the Order, she referred to it as home. From what Allen could tell, she genuinely wanted to go back. He figured that no one would want to go back to a place they hated, so it couldn’t be as bad as Cross had made it seem.

_It would be nice,_ Allen thought, _to have a place I could call home, too._

With hope in his heart, Allen rushed to finish his meal. As he ate the last few bites, Lenalee returned. She had Lavi in tow, pulling him by the cuff of his sleeve. They both had their packs — Lenalee carrying hers over her shoulder and Lavi dragging his behind him like a petulant child.

As the two Dragon Hunters reached the table, Allen stood up to greet them. “Ready to hit the road?”

Lenalee grinned. “I am, but I don’t know about this one,” she said, hooking her thumb and pointing at the redhead behind her.

“Gods, can we get this over with?” Lavi grumbled, his green eye only open wide enough to see that he didn’t run into anything as he walked. Dark circles lined his good eye. “Just strap me to my horse so I don’t fall off.”

Lenalee laughed and turned to slap him on the back. “Not a bad idea. We might have to try that this time.” She grinned and winked at Allen. “Well, let’s get going.” She steered Lavi in the direction of the door, pushing him outside.

Allen couldn’t keep from snickering as he followed after them, leaving a few coins on the table to pay for the food before they left. It was certainly going to be an interesting journey, and he couldn’t wait to start it.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The weather held for three days as they traversed the land of Thalios, sunshine and cloudless skies making for easy travel for the three of them. Thalios was an expansive country, though most of the cities and towns were concentrated on the coast. Farming land was sparse, and the country thick with forests. Thieves and Bandits were known to attack people on the road, and towns were small and spread far apart.

Traveling south bound, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen had managed to cross the midway point in their journey back to the Black Order by the end of the third day. Each with their own horse, they had traveled rough, only stopping to rest the horses during midday and when they made camp for the night.

Lenalee had expressed her gratitude that the weather had been cooperating with them so far.

“You’re going to curse us now, Lena,” Lavi had said that night, right before they went to sleep.

Allen had laughed and stood up for Lenalee. “You’re being superstitious, Lavi.”

Now, nearing late morning on the fourth day, Allen was eating his words.

A wicked spring storm blew in early that morning, waking the three from their slumber before dawn. They had packed their gear in a rush and hurried back on the road, hoping to find an inn where they could wait out the storm. It was half an hour shy of noon when they finally stumbled upon a town.

Bedraggled and exhausted, they paid a stable boy to tend to the horses and hurried indoors.

“What did I say?” Lavi said, as soon as they passed the threshold and found a reprieve from the thundering downpour. Even surrounded by solid walls, the sound was deafening. The redhead shook his head, rain droplets spraying everywhere. When he finished, he looked back at his drenched companions, irritation plain on his face.

Lenalee’s dark eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “We know, Lavi. I cursed us. Let’s just get some rooms and get out of these wet clothes.” Her tone was dry, which was the only thing between the three of them that made it through the deluge without getting wet.

“We’re probably going to lose at least a day’s travel now,” the redhead grumbled, dropping his travel sack next to him. He worked on ringing out the edges of his cloak, hoping to squeeze the water from the fabric.

Lenalee’s frown deepened. “Are you saying I _actually_ control the weather? I’m not a witch.”

Lavi sighed, scratching at the damp skin and wet hair under his green headband. “I didn’t say that.”

“But you’re insinuating that it’s my fault we’re stuck in this storm.”

“Well, you did jinx us.”

“Oh my gods, Lavi. Are you _serious_?”

Allen sighed, pushing back the hood of his cloak and looked between the two Dragon Hunters. They continued to bicker, snapping back and forth at each other without pause. He turned away, not wanting to get sucked into the argument, and looked around the inn.

The walls and floors were made of a dark wood, rough and unpolished. A fireplace burned brightly at the far end of the room. Tables scattered the open area, unoccupied. The only other person in eyesight was a lazy beanpole of a man behind the front counter. His legs were up, feet propped on the desk as he leaned back in his chair with closed eyes. Lavi and Lenalee’s argument wasn’t enough to wake him from his nap.

Needing a break from the bickering, Allen walked to the front desk and rested his damp hands against it. “Excuse me,” he called to the sleeping man.

His words were unheard, as the man let loose a loud snore.

Pursing his lips, Allen tried again, louder this time. “Excuse me, sir?”

Again, his words remained unheard.

The usual composure Allen exuded time and again was sorely tested. With his entire being soaked to the bone, Lavi and Lenalee still fighting in the background, and the now unresponsive clerk, Allen had had just about enough of everything. His left eyelid twitched and his fingers tensed against the wood.

Allen slammed his hands on the desk, the sound echoing throughout the inn. He raised his voice to a shout. “Excuse me!”

The sudden outburst shook the man from his sleep; he nearly fell out of his chair as he scrambled to his feet. Lavi and Lenalee were silenced, their eyes on Allen as he focused on the task at hand.

“Yes, hello!” the man said, face flushed with embarrassment. “Welcome to the Starlight Inn. How may I help you?”

Allen’s demeanor changed in an instant. With a smile plastered on his face and his hands now relaxed against the dark wood of the desk, he replied to the desk clerk with ease. “Hello. We’d like three rooms for the night.”

The desk clerk checked under the desk, looking ill as he did so. “Ah, I’m sorry. We’ve only got one unclaimed room tonight. The storm has us full up.”

At this point, Lenalee and Lavi had joined Allen at the desk. The three looked like drowned rats, and their uncomfortable states mixed with their frustration over the current situation gave a hostile air about them that left the desk clerk nervous.

Lavi leaned against the desk on Allen’s right, elbow propping him up as he glared at the man. “This inn is practically empty and you expect us to believe that you don’t have more than one room available?”

The man behind the desk stuttered. “S-Sorry, sir. But it’s the truth.”

With a sigh of exasperation, Lenalee stepped up to the desk on Allen’s left side. “Just give us the room.”

“Are you sure, Lenalee?” Allen asked, looking over at her. “We could look for a different inn…”

Lenalee shook her head. “The rain is too heavy to go traipsing about looking elsewhere. We’ll manage. At least it’s dry.” She turned her attention to the man behind the desk. “Whatever room you have available is fine.”

The nervous man nodded, relieved that he wasn’t the focus of frustration any longer. Leaning down, he grabbed a key from under the desk and handed it to Lenalee. “Room 3, down the hall to the left. There’s only two beds, so you’ll have to share. We’ve got no kitchen at the inn, but there’s a tavern next door when you want a meal.

Lenalee grabbed the key and picked her bag up off the floor. “C’mon boys. Let’s go.”

Allen and Lavi followed obediently, all three trailing water behind them on the wooden floors.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The room was smaller than they expected. The meager space looked even more cramped with two beds unceremoniously shoved against the opposite walls. There was only room for a small table, pressed uncomfortably against the far wall next to the window, and one chair. Floor space was nonexistent.

Lenalee and Allen were the first inside, stopping short when their shins hit the edges of the beds. Lavi almost pushed the three of them over, not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally caught sight of the room, the redhead sighed loudly.

“We can’t catch a break, can we?” he asked, waiting as Lenalee and Allen wiggled their way into the room.

“At least it’s dry,” Allen commented as he made his way to the far end, placing his bags on the table. The window rattled as the wind and rain battered against it. The storm did not show any signs of letting up. He started to worry that they’d be stuck there for days.

Lenalee shook her head, wiping her damp hair out of her face. She collapsed onto one of the beds, heedless of her drenched clothes. “That’s all I care about right now.” She let out a long sigh, then kicked off her boots lazily.

Lavi closed the door, dumping his bag on the ground. He knelt down to rifle through it. “Well, we’d better change before we all catch colds.”

“Ugh, I suppose…” Lenalee agreed, grumbling.

The three of them changed clothes, quickly stripping out of the soaking wet items and hurrying into dry garments. Allen felt nervous, changing in front of near strangers — and a young woman for that matter — but neither Lavi nor Lenalee seemed bothered by their circumstances. So, Allen focused on himself instead of his new friends. Once he was in a fresh set of clothes, his mood improved twice over. He hadn’t realized how uncomfortable the wet clothing was until he was rid of it.

Lavi hung his green and black headband over one of the bedposts, then ran his fingers through his hair to tame the wild locks. “The desk clerk said there was a tavern next door. I’m going to go scrounge up some food. Anything you want?” he asked, looking at Lenalee.

The young woman shook her head. She had returned to her relaxed position on the bed after changing clothes and looked too comfortable to move. “Whatever you bring back will be fine, Lavi. I’m just going to take a nap.” She turned over, facing the wall and pulling the clean blankets over herself.

Lavi regarded her quietly for a moment, then shrugged. “Suit yourself, Lena.” The redhead then turned his attention to Allen. “C’mon, beansprout! You and I are gonna grab some food.”

Allen blanched at the nickname. “Beansprout?” It was all he could say before Lavi crossed the short distance between them and started to drag the shorter boy with him.

“Let’s go. Hurry up,” Lavi urged him, pulling him by the arm as they made their way out of the room.

Before Allen knew it, they were across the room and out the door, heading down the stairs and out of the inn. When he finally got his footing, he pulled himself free of Lavi’s grasp.

“No need to pull my arm off,” Allen replied brusquely, rubbing his wrist once he was free.

“Ah, sorry,” Lavi said. They stopped just at the threshold of the front doors. Lavi fixed his still wet cloak, pulling the hood over his head. “It just seemed like Lenalee needed some time to herself. I figured I’d drag you with me.”

Allen’s irritation softened then. “You only had to say so.” He fixed his own cloak, the fabric already heavy with rain.

Lavi grinned over at Allen. “She doesn’t like it when anyone worries about her. Had to be subtle, y’know?” Lavi pushed the door open, and the sound of rain pounding against the ground and roofs of the nearby buildings was all they could hear.

Allen resisted the urge to groan about going back into the nasty weather. At least they wouldn’t be outside for very long, considering they were just headed next door. He looked over to Lavi before they headed back out into the deluge. “How do you know Lenalee is feeling unwell?”

“She wanted to take a nap. She never takes naps.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The Haunted Mermaid was a dull tavern, and Allen had seen his share of dull establishments. He followed Lavi through the muddy streets, dodging puddles and darting under the overhang as they hurried to the tavern. Upon entering, they found the place half empty, quiet, and nearly lifeless. To Allen’s eyes, it looked as if everyone in the tavern was exhausted from traveling in the poor weather conditions, and were only in the tavern to escape the rain.

Lavi made his way to the bar, weaving through the tables and chairs that seemed to be placed at random. The bartender looked to be as downtrodden as the rest of the sorry saps that occupied the tavern.

“Hey, we need some food — for the road,” Lavi said to the man, leaning against the bartop as he did so.

Allen stopped just behind the redhead, distracted with shaking the new dusting of rain droplets from his hair.

The bartender looked lazy and unexcited to make a sale. “We just ran out of hot food not long ago. Won’t be more until tomorrow.” He went back to cleaning a large stein, slowly wiping the mead from it.

Lavi chewed on the inside of his lip, green eye narrowing at the man behind the counter. “Well, what do you got, then?”

“Best I can do is some hard tack. Cheese, too. Might have a loaf of fresh bread.”

Unpleased with his options, Lavi sighed. “Fine. Just wrap up some of those.”

When the bartender left, ducking into the back kitchen, Lavi turned to Allen with a frown. “Guess we’re roughing it tonight.”

Allen sounded just as disappointed as the redhead. “Today is not our day, it seems.”

Lavi leaned back against the bar, his elbows propped up on the ledge. He slouched, as if the weight of today’s problems were too much to keep holding any longer. “Well, tomorrow is another day. And if luck favors us, we’ll be on our way again.”

Allen nodded, managing a half smile. “Are you trying to jinx us like Lenalee did last night?”

“Ah, shit.” He pressed his gloved hand over his eye and let loose an exaggerated groan. “What have I done?”

Allen laughed. “Doomed us to another day spent like drowned rats, I’d wager.”

Lavi smiled down at the white haired boy they’d picked up only days ago. He wasn’t one to get attached to others easily, but with the little bit of time they’d spent together, Allen had grown on the redhead like moss on a tree. He was easy to be around — a calming presence. Lavi was hard pressed to find those types of people, and as such, liked to keep them around when he could.

“Oh well,” Lavi said, shrugging. “We’ll get back to the Order soon enough.”

The white haired boy opened his mouth to say something, but just as he was about to speak, the bartender returned with a small sack.

“Found you two loaves of rye bread, a nice hunk of cheese, and a jar of hard tack.”

“What do we owe you?” Lavi asked, turning around to face the man.

“Eh, five coppers sound fair?”

“Fair enough,” Lavi replied, handing over the coins and taking the sack. He tucked it under his cloak and pulled his hood back up. “C’mon, let’s see what else we can scrounge up before dinner. I think I saw a general store across the way. You up for it?”

With a grin, Allen flipped up his hood. “Ready when you are.”

The two walked back out into the rain, on the hunt for supplies.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Nearly two hours passed before Allen and Lavi returned to the inn. They weren’t nearly as drenched as they had been when they first arrived in town, but they were once again feeling the dampness sneaking back into their clothes. Once they were safely back inside the inn, Allen pulled off his cloak and squeezed at the edges. Rainwater dribbled through his fingers and onto the floor. He sighed – they would never be dry again, would they?

They headed to the room, supplies in tow. Lavi opened the door first, quietly peeking in before entering. Lenalee was still in bed, facing the wall and curled up into a ball under a mound of blankets. She looked to be still asleep, so the redhead entered with soft footfalls.

Allen followed Lavi’s lead, quietly shutting the door behind him. They navigated the tiny floor space of the room to the back wall, setting their supplies on the unsteady table. He started unpacking the supplies from the bags. The general store had a few items they needed, but not much in the way of food. Allen and Lavi only found a bag of red apples for themselves and some feed for the horses.

Leaving Allen to their pitiful haul, he turned back to Lenalee. It was nearly dinner time and they hadn’t eaten all day. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping girl and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Lenalee, we got some food. You hungry?”

The dark haired girl groaned, though she didn’t move from her cozy nest. “How long was I asleep?”

“At least two hours.”

Lenalee let loose another groan, finally sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and let loose a long yawn. “Yeah, I guess I’ll eat,” she mumbled, pushing the blankets away.

Lavi helped her to her feet, carefully masking the worried thoughts racing in his mind. “Sorry we didn’t get anything better. This town has to be the worst place to get stuck in.”

Lenalee gave a cursory glance at the food Allen had put out on the table. “Better than nothing. We’ll be home soon enough and then we’ll get a proper meal.” Grabbing a hunk off of one of the loaves of bread and an apple, she retreated back to her bed and sat with her back against the wall.

Allen sat at the table, making use of the single chair they were provided, while Lavi just camped out on the other mattress. The only sounds in the room were of quiet chewing and the loud, steady tapping of raindrops against the window.

Lenalee finished first and went back to curling up in her blankets without saying a word. She looked exhausted.

Lavi popped a piece of cheese in his mouth, chewing and watching Lenalee’s back as she breathed softly. He paused for a moment, unsure if he should voice the question on the tip of his tongue. With a shake of his head, he just came out and asked. “Lena, do you want us to leave so you can sleep?”

Lenalee didn’t even bother to turn around as she answered him. “No, that’s all right, Lavi. You and Allen can stay. I’m just resting.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Lavi shrugged and took a bite of his share of bread, leaving the chunk in his mouth as he crawled across the mattress. He searched through his bag until he found what he was looking for — an old, worn journal, quill, and ink well. He sat back against the wall once he had his items, setting them next to him on the bed. He worked on his bread slowly, setting up a makeshift writing station.

Allen watched as he munched on an apple. “You can use the table if you want, Lavi. I wouldn’t want you to spill your ink.”

“Good idea,” Lavi said, realizing that he wouldn’t want to lose the last jar of ink he had with him. They switched positions, Lavi now at the table and Allen on the bed.

The room returned to quiet, though it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Allen took up Lenalee’s idea and rested, while Lavi worked in his journal. The rain and the sound of quill on parchment lulled the two lazy travelers to sleep not long after they curled up in bed.


	2. The Black Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Chapter 2!! I hope you all enjoy this. I know the pace is a little slow, but I need to world build a little more. I promise things will pick up in Chapter 3. Also, this chapter DOES contain a sex scene at the very end of the chapter.

_I worry that I can’t give you what you need_  
_That you’ll find nothing underneath the peel_  
_That I can’t undo the times we disagreed_  
_That I can’t ignore the way I feel_  
  
_‘Cause what I feel is the only truth I know_  
_And I get by on this naivete of youth_  
  
_If what I feel is the only truth_  
_And what I give out will make up what I’ll receive_  
_Can I leave behind my naivete of youth?_  
_Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?_  
_I believe_  
  
_King of Fools_  
  
_Poets of the Fall_  
  
xXxXxXx

 

 

Morning came quickly, and with it, the sun. The storm had passed during the night, leaving behind deep puddles in the street. Not wanting to waste any more time on delays, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen packed their bags. It only took them half an hour to prep the horses and get back on the road just after sunrise.

Their spirits were high as they traveled the second leg of the journey. Lenalee pushed her two companions to continue the same fast pace they had set before the rain storm. Even with Lavi complaining the entire way, Lenalee wouldn’t budge in her decision to hurry home. They traveled fast, sleeping on the road when they had to. On the third morning, they crossed the border of Thalios and into Ariala and by late afternoon, they arrived at the Black Order.

The dark tower loomed ominously against the fields of dry, winter weary wheat. The entire tower was set in the middle of a field, the surrounding forest miles away. The position gave the tower a haunted look, though Allen suspected it was more of a strategic position than anything else. It was easier to see dragons in an open field — there was nowhere to hide.

A well worn dirt path weaved its way through the field. Lenalee led the group on horseback as they traversed single file towards the foreboding tower.

“Well, it’s still there. That’s a good sign,” Lavi joked as he rubbed his good eye. They were exhausted, but their destination being so close left them all relieved.

Allen tilted his head as he stared at the dark tower. “It looks a tad…” he trailed off, not sure of the right word to use.

“Creepy?” Lavi offered, looking behind him and smiling.

Allen laughed. “Yeah.”

“It has that effect on people,” Lavi added, turning back around in the saddle.

They made it to the front gates quicker than Allen expected. Excitement and anxiety welled up in his chest at the thought of finally, after weeks of traveling and being ditched by his asshole Master, Allen made it to the Black Order. He was so wrapped up in his world that he didn’t notice they were being hailed until they were shouted at.

“Halt! Who goes there!”

Allen jumped in his saddle at the deep voice. When his eyes trained on the source, he saw a tall man dressed in black. Black hair framed his face, with a white streak going down the middle. He wore a long, black cape and stood near the front gates.

“Ey, Krory! It’s just us!”

“Us who!?” the tall, pale man shouted back. He had a serious look on his face, that became even more apparent as they closed in on the gate. Krory waited, sword drawn and at the ready, forcing them to stop short of their destination.

“Whaddya mean ‘Us who?!’ It’s Lavi and Lenalee, you nutball!”

Krory stood his ground, waiting steadfast at the gate. “I count three people!”

Lavi sighed, exasperated. “Oh, for the love of— Would you just open the damn gate already!? This is Allen. He’s new, but he’s going to be joining us.”

“How do we know he’s not a dragon? They can change into human form, you know!” Krory insisted, still being stubborn.

Lenalee spoke up then, tired from the useless arguing. “He has a letter from General Cross.”

Allen swore he saw a visible shiver run up Krory’s spine.

“G-General Cross?”

“Yup,” Lenalee confirmed, deadpan.

Without another word, Krory sheathed his sword and turned to open the gate. Allen noticed that the other man looked nervous, as if just the mention of Cross’ name had people freaking out. To be honest, he didn’t blame them. His Master was a terrible, scary person.

As they entered the inner walls of the Black Order, Allen took in the sight. High stone walls surrounding the tower, giving a protected, yet open space for everyone to go about their daily business. People bustled about the area — chatting, working, and some just lazing around. A few greeted Lavi and Lenalee as they weaved through the grounds.

Allen followed Lenalee and Lavi as they led their horses through the crowd. Allen could see multiple establishments tucked up against each other. A few stalls had merchant like wares in them. A blacksmith and an armorer took up a fair chunk of area near the back of the tower. Pens for animals and stables were also littered about the grounds. Allen even saw a glassblower and a few fabric dyers working as well. It was almost as if there was a tiny town surrounding the tower.

They reached the stables and dismounted, grabbing their bags off the animals. Without a word to the stable hand, Lenalee and Lavi headed towards the tower.

“C’mon, Al. Let’s get you to see Komui,” Lavi said, shouldering his pack as they walked.

“Komui?” Allen asked.

“He’s the boss,” Lavi added, walking in step with Allen as he spoke. Lenalee moved ahead of the two boys, her pace a touch faster than theirs. “And, he’s Lenalee’s older brother.”

“Oh?”

Lavi elbowed the white haired boy, grinning mischievously. “Yeah, so you better not fall in love with her, or Komui will kill you.”

“Eh, not literally, though. Right?” Allen asked, not liking the tone of Lavi’s voice. Was Komui really as crazy as the redhead made him out to be?

“Well, no one’s dared to try it yet.”

Allen shook his head. “Well, no need to worry about me,” he replied without care. “Romance is the furthest thing from my mind.”

Lavi laughed. “That’s what they all say…”

“You know I can hear you two idiots, right?” Lenalee asked, not bothering to look behind her.

“Idiots!? You’re starting to sound like Yuu!”

Lenalee didn’t reply, but her step faltered slightly as they entered the tower.

Allen rolled his silver eyes at Lavi as they headed inside, the front doors creaking as they swung open slowly. The walls and floor were made of stone, and a chill ran up Allen’s spine as they walked, footsteps echoing in the cold, cavernous corridors.

The hallways were long and winding, and Allen lost track of where he was before long. The tower didn’t look that big from the outside, but inside it felt as if it could go on for miles. He wondered if there wasn’t some sort of magic spell placed on the building? Either way, he knew it would take a while to learn his way around the tower.

Before he knew it, they were stopped in front of a large, ornate door. Lenalee knocked three times. A somber call of “Come in” was heard, and she opened the door.

The first thing Allen saw was paper — lots and lots of paper. It was strewn over the desk, the floor, the furniture… No corner of the room was left unscathed. Next, Allen noticed a man slumped over the desk, as if he’d lost the will to live. He was dressed in white, with wire-rimmed glasses and a beret. When he looked up and saw Lenalee, however, his mood brightened instantly.

“Oh! My darling Lenalee! Welcome back!”

Lenalee smiled genuinely. “Hello, brother. It’s good to be back.”

Komui noticed the new face in the group and walked around the desk. “Ahh, who is this?”

Lenalee turned and smiled. “This is Allen Walker. He’s come to join the Order.”

“Is that so?” Komui asked as he closed in on Allen, sizing him up like a piece of meat.

The heavy gaze made Allen look away nervously. “Ah, yes sir. I brought a letter from my Master. He instructed me to come here.” Allen fumbled with the letter in his jacket, handing it over to Komui once he freed it.

Komui’s face was the pinnacle of seriousness as he opened the letter. However, when he caught sight of the letter’s author, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “General Cross!?”

“Yeah… Apparently, he’s not dead,” Lavi added in with a shrug.

Komui paled visibly. “Well, I can’t say I’m not surprised. Hmm…” He continued to read over the letter, concentrating on it as he paced the room. Once he’d finished, he turned back to Allen. “So, you have a parasitic-type dragon hunting weapon?”

“Ah, yes!” Allen replied, pulling the glove off his left hand.

Komui took hold of Allen’s hand without asking, observing the misshapen appendage. Unlike Allen’s right arm, his left was a dark red color, a cross embedded in the back of the hand. His fingernails were black and rough and the skin had a leathery texture. “Hmm…” he mumbled, as if he was mulling over too much information at once.

“It’s a pretty powerful weapon, boss,” Lavi said, already getting tired of Komui’s antics. “Lenalee and I have seen it in action. He helped us kill a chimera.”

“Yes. We can vouch for him,” Lenalee spoke up.

Komui let go of Allen’s arm and sighed. “Yes, yes. Well, from Cross’ letter, it seems that things are in order. Welcome to the Black Order, Allen Walker.”

“Thank you,” Allen replied, still unsure of what to expect next.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, the Black Order deals in the extermination of dragons and agents of dragons.”

“The chimera?” Allen offered.

“Exactly. Dragons make chimera using old magics and send them out to destroy human villages. That’s where we come in.” Komui walked back to his desk, sitting down on the chair, heedless of the papers and books in his way.

“Dragon Hunters are the first line of defense we have against the Dragons. Without the Black Order, the human race might well have been exterminated by now. I hope you understand what you’re signing up for.”

Allen had heard this speech before, or at least a version of it, from his Master. He knew of the ongoing war between humans and dragons, started hundreds of years ago — so long ago, in fact, that no one was quite clear on how it began. Either way, Allen knew what dragons were capable of — and he knew what he wanted to do.

“I’m aware, sir. And I’m prepared to do what I can to stop them from killing more people.”

Komui seemed pleased with this answer, as he just waved off Allen’s serious tone. “Please, enough of this ‘sir’ business. Komui is fine. Now, I suppose we should get you a room assignment…” Komui moved a few stacks of paper, searching his desk with an exasperated look. “Where the hell did I put that list… Reever! Where’s my list!?”

“Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, chief,” Lavi started, “But Reever’s not here.”

“Yes, he is. He’s over on the couch. He’s just ignoring me. Reever!”

Everyone looked over at the couch, and as Komui pointed out, Reever was indeed there. However, he was covered in so many papers that no one had noticed his presence until then.

Reever sighed heavily, then sifted through a few papers that were above his head. After a moment, he pulled a sheet out of the mess and held it above his blond head. “Is _this_ the sheet you wanted?”

Komui walked over and plucked the paper from Reever’s hand. His eyes lit up. “Yes, this is the one!”

Lenalee rested her hands on her hips as she looked at the two older men. “Why is Reever sleeping on your couch?”

“We were up all night working,” Komui explained, looking over the list as he walked back to his desk.

Lenalee shook her head. “Brother, you know you shouldn’t do that. I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?”

“Aw, my dearest Lenalee! I love when you worry about me!”

Lenalee rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

“Anyway, it looks like we have an open room on the fourth floor. Number 412. Lavi, can you show Allen where that is?”

Lavi stretched his arms up behind his head. “Sure thing, boss.”

“Just get comfortable in your new quarters, Allen. Feel free to walk around the facilities,” Komui explained, sitting back down at his desk.

“Thank you,” Allen replied politely.

Lavi draped his arm over Allen’s shoulder and pulled him back towards the door. “Let’s go, ‘sprout! There’s a lot to show you!”

“Arg, don’t call me that! My name is Allen!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, beansprout.”

Lenalee followed the two bickering boys back out into the hallway, closing the door to her brother’s office behind her. She hurried off down the hall in the opposite direction her friends were going. Lavi noticed and called her out on it.

“Hey, where are you going? Don’t you want to show Allen around?”

“Sorry, I have something I need to attend to. You’ll have to play tour guide all by yourself, Lavi.” With that, Lenalee disappeared around a corner.

Lavi let go of Allen and watched Lenalee run off, a frown on his face. “Looks like it’s just us two.”

Allen shrugged, not bothered by her behavior. “Well, let’s get this tour started. Where to first?”

Lavi grinned. “I know just the place!”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee left the kitchen, clutching a small bag to her chest. She looked both ways as she exited, making sure no one saw her. When she found the coast clear, she headed straight to her room, walking as nonchalantly as possible to not draw any attention to herself. She smiled and nodded as she walked by people she knew, who sent salutations and congratulations for another mission completed. She accepted the praise with grace and hurried on her way.

When she reached her quarters, she took a long breath and relaxed her muscles before opening the door and entering the darkened room. She hadn’t seen home in weeks and it was good to be back. She closed the door behind her and headed to the window to open the curtains. She could navigate her room in total darkness, so it was easy for her to find her way to the window. She pulled back the curtains and looked out at the fields below. The sun was still shining and she could feel the soft warmth floating in through the pane of glass. She sighed and smiled. Yes, it was good to be home.

“What’s in the bag?” came a deep voice from behind her.

Lenalee jumped, turning and taking a fighting stance. However, once she saw the intruder, sitting on her bed with his arms crossed over his chest, she dropped the defensive position and huffed. “Kanda. What are you doing here?”

“I believe I asked you a question first.”

Lenalee’s eyebrows furrowed. She tossed the small parcel on the desk in the corner of her room and glared at her intruder. “It’s nothing. Just some mint leaves for my stomach. Now — your turn. Why are you here?”

Kanda didn’t move, his face still a stoic block of granite that Lenalee still had trouble reading, even after knowing each other for years. “I heard you were back.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes, closing the distance between them as she walked over to the bed. “So, you decide to hide out in my room? In the dark? That’s pretty creepy, even for you.”

That got a reaction. Kanda’s frown deepened, and Lenalee swore she heard his teeth grind together. “I am not creepy. I just didn’t want anyone to know I was here.”

“I only just got back. You couldn’t wait thirty minutes for me to get out of my traveling clothes?” Lenalee asked, shaking her head.

Kanda said nothing — instead just staring up at her from his seat on the bed, dark eyes intense. “You’re still having stomach pains?” he asked, ignoring her question entirely.

Lenalee averted her eyes, Kanda’s gaze too much to handle at the moment. “It’s tolerable.”

“You should tell the nurse. You need more than wintergreen.”

“I’m fine.”

Kanda uncrossed his arms and grabbed hold of Lenalee’s hips, keeping her from turning her back on him. “This has been going on for weeks — since before you left on your last mission. Don’t pretend like everything is all right.”

Lenalee sighed, resting her hands over his as he held her. “Don’t worry so much. You’re starting to sound like my brother.”

“Yeah, just kill me if that ever happens.”

“Kanda,” Lenalee scolded, though her tone wasn’t as strong as it normally was. She lifted one of her hands and ran it through his long, black hair, watching her fingers slide through the strands.

Kanda closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the feel of Lenalee’s fingers playing in his hair. He leaned forward, sliding his hands up to push away her shirt, and planted delicate kisses against her soft stomach. He felt Lenalee’s hand tighten in his hair as she made the softest, almost inaudible gasp.

When he pulled away, he looked up at Lenalee. “Promise me that you’ll go to the nurse and let her treat you properly.”

Lenalee huffed, suddenly annoyed, and untangled her fingers from Kanda’s hair. She took a step back, forcing him to let go of her torso. “I take it back. You’re worse than my brother.”

Saying nothing, Kanda just stared back at Lenalee, quietly waiting for the answer he wanted to hear.

“Fine. I’ll go. Are you happy?” Lenalee asked, exhausted from dealing with him.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now get out of here. I need to unpack,” she said, turning around and grabbing her pack from the ground.

Kanda stood, taciturn as always, and watched as Lenalee busied herself with unpacking her bag. He stared at her back with unblinking eyes for a moment before finally speaking up again. “One more thing.”

Standing and abandoning her task, Lenalee turned around to face Kanda. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. As their lips molded together, Lenalee sighed softly into his mouth, and grabbed his sides to hold him closer.

She had been gone too long. Lenalee missed her friends and her family, to be sure. But most of all, she missed this — just touching her secret lover helped her forget about all the chaos in her life, in the world. Kanda was so good at helping her forget it all.

When their lips parted, Lenalee looked up at Kanda. Her cheeks flushed bright red, even in the dim light of her bedroom. Her dark eyes flitted down to his chest as she pressed her fingers against the folds of his jacket. “…Meet me tonight?”

“When?”

“Late.”

“I’ll be here.”

“Good,” Lenalee affirmed, standing on her tip-toes once more to kiss his lips quickly. “Now get out of here before someone catches you.”

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned to leave, even as a smirk slipped onto his face.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen’s head was dizzy from all the information he had acquired in the past hour. Lavi had guided him up and down the halls of the Black Order, taking his duties as tour guide to heart. He’d seen the mess hall, the stables, the training facility, various offices and supply rooms, and multiple personal quarters of people in the Order. Finally, Lavi brought him to Allen’s assigned room.

“Here’s the end of the line,” Lavi said, gesturing to the large, wooden door marked with the number 412. “Your very own room at the Black Order.”

Allen smiled easily at the redhead. “Thank you, Lavi.”

“No problem, beansprout,” Lavi replied, ruffling Allen’s hair. “If you need anything, I’m in room 301. Stop by anytime.”

Allen sighed, tired of reminding his companion that his name was ‘ _Allen_ ’ and not ‘ _beansprout_.’ It didn’t seem to make a difference either way. “I’ll do that,” he said, smiling even as exhaustion was clear in his voice.

“Great! I’ll see you later, then,” Lavi replied, giving Allen a half-assed wave as he walked back down the hall.

Allen watched as Lavi disappeared down the corridor. Even though the redhead was annoying at times, and often too loud, he didn’t mind his company and hoped they would be able to become friends.

It would be nice to have friends.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Allen turned back to room 412. Turning the doorknob, he entered the room ready to see his new home.

Allen scanned the small quarters. The room wasn’t anything special. He had a window, with a grand view of the open fields surrounding the Black Order. There was a bed pushed up against one side of the wall, clean sheets and blankets folded neatly at the bottom edge of mattress, along with a pillow. A desk and chair occupied the opposite corner by the window, and a small dresser sat next to that. Allen suspected all rooms in the Order looked this way. It was cold and dusty — unlived in.

Unfortunately, he had little belongings to break the stone coldness of his new room. With a sigh, Allen set his pack down and went to making the bed.

It took a few hours for Allen to fix his room to his liking. He moved some of the furniture, cleaned off the thin layer of dust, and organized his paltry personal items. He even opened the window and shook the dust from the curtains. Once the room was organized and full of fresh spring air, Allen sat down on the edge of the bed with a satisfied grin.

This was home.

 

xXxXxXx

 

It wasn’t long before Allen’s stomach grumbled loud enough to shake his bedroom walls. With a sigh, he left his room and headed towards the mess hall. It took nearly half an hour for him to wind his way through the corridors and remember where to find it. By the time he got there, the smell of piping hot food wafted through the air. Allen was already drooling by the time he grabbed a tray and loaded up the food.

There was an array of items. Roast beef with pearl onions, roasted red potatoes and leeks, stews and soups, hunks of aged cheeses and a variety of freshly baked breads. Allen got a few strange looks as he continued to pile the food on, but no one said anything to dissuade him from taking his fill. Once his plate was overflowing to his liking, Allen turned to find a spot at one of the long tables that lined the large hall. He didn’t have to look long before he was hailed.

“Hey, Al! Over here!”

Allen blinked at the shout and turned to see who was calling him. At a table near one of the large fireplaces, he saw Lavi sitting with a woman he didn’t recognize and the same man that had stopped them at the gate earlier that day. With a smile, Allen made his way to the group.

“Whoa, Allen! Are you really going to eat all that food?” Lavi asked, his lone, green eye widening in surprise.

Allen set his tray of food down next to Lavi and sat down on the bench. “Of course. I’ve always had a huge appetite.”

Lavi had noticed on their trip to the Order that Allen had always eaten more than he or Lenalee could pack away. Still, this was an insane amount of food. Lavi had his doubts that the skinny boy could even fit it all in his body.

The redhead brushed the oddity away. “Anyway, this is Arystar Krory III and Miranda Lotto. They’re Dragon Hunters as well.” He turned to the other two at the table. “This is Allen Walker. He’s fresh meat.”

“Nice to meet you,” Allen said, just before digging into his meal.

“Oh, I heard from Lenalee that you both brought back another hunter,” Miranda said, her face lighting up with recognition. “Welcome to the Order, Allen.”

“Yes,” Krory added, looking sheepish. “And I must apologize for earlier. Since there is increased dragon and chimera activity recently, we’ve all been on guard. I didn’t mean to make you feel unwelcome.”

Allen just grinned as he pulled a large turkey leg away from his mouth, half eaten. “No problem at all. I know you were just doing your job.”

Lavi jumped back into the conversation. “Hey, Krory-kins! Allen has a parasite-type weapon just like you do.”

“Oh?” Krory asked, not even blinking at the nickname.

Allen nodded. “Yes, in my left arm. I’ve had it since I was born.”

“Krory’s is in his teeth,” Lavi added in after taking a bite from his meal.

“It’s quite scary when he activates it,” Miranda said, looking over to Allen.

“It’s not scary!” Krory insisted, his large shoulders hunched over as he frowned over his dinner.

“What about you, Miranda?” Allen asked before scooping up a spoonful of potatoes to munch on.

“Oh, mine is just an assistance weapon. I’m not very handy in the field,” she replied, looking down at her plate.

“That’s not true, Miranda,” Krory said, pulling himself out of his own funk to help with hers. “You have the ability to freeze time. I think that is amazing.”

“Yes, but the effects are not permanent,” Miranda complained, shaking her head. “It’s not a very good weapon — not like everyone else’s.”

“You’ve helped plenty of Hunters before. Don’t sell yourself short.” Lavi tried to cheer the dour woman up. “Oh, that reminds me. Who’s been sent out since Lenalee and I got back? I haven’t had a chance to check with everyone…”

“Hmm…” Miranda looked up in though. “I believe Chaoji and Daisya were both sent off on a mission a few days ago to the Ilith Mountains.”

“Those mountains are all the way on the far western border of Haalan, are they not?” Allen asked, surprised.

“Yeah. It’s quite a trek from here,” Lavi added. “They’ll be gone for a long time at this rate. Why were they sent there?”

“We received a tip that there was some dragon activity in a town near there,” Krory explained. “Komui wanted them to do some reconnaissance and return with any information.”

“Do you really think there are dragons in the Ilith mountains?” Miranda asked, thoughtfully. “I mean, no one’s seen an actual dragon in such a long time. Only their chimera agents have been wandering Khathos. Why would they come out of hiding now?”

“Who knows,” Lavi commented, shrugging his shoulders. “But we have to check out every lead.”

Allen watched as the three talked, quietly eating his food as he observed them. As he sat there, he couldn’t help but smile. So far, everyone had been so welcoming to him at the Black Order, and he had only been there less than a day. There wasn’t much more he could ask for other than good food and good company — and he had both.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda walked through the darkened halls of the Order, the lamps that lit the corridors set far apart and casting shadows at odd angles. The halls were empty, as most everyone was asleep at such a late hour. He knew the path he traveled like the back of his hand, having used it many times in the dead of night for the past few years. He cast his eyes back and forth, checking that no one was around and that he wasn’t seen.

When he reached his destination, he opened the door without knocking, slipping into the room without a sound. Inside was darker than the corridor, all the lamps extinguished. The only light came from the open window, the half moon casting its glow across the stone floor. Kanda locked the door behind him and walked towards the bed.

“You’re late,” Lenalee mumbled, her voice groggy.

Kanda couldn’t see her in the darkness of the room, but he could tell just by her tone that he’d woken her up. “Sorry. I had a hard time getting away.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to Lenalee, feeling her move under the blankets.

Her hand reached out and caught his, pulling it to her lips for a few quick kisses. “It’s all right,” Lenalee said, softly. “I understand.”

Kanda used his free hand to touch her face, brushing the strands of hair away. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and he could just see her half covered body against the white bedsheets. “Do you want me to leave? You were sleeping…”

“No,” Lenalee said quickly, sitting up in bed. She adjusted the falling shoulder of her nightgown and squeezed his hand tighter. “Stay. We haven’t been alone together in weeks. I’ve missed you.”

“If you want,” Kanda replied, leaning in to kiss her with a gentle touch.

Lenalee kissed him back, her lips rougher and more demanding that his were. She pulled Kanda closer, her hands gripping his shoulders and guiding him down on top of her.

Finding her more than willing, Kanda deepened their kiss, one of his hands cupping her cheek as he adjusted to a more comfortable position. Lenalee’s hands slid over the thin fabric of Kanda’s shirt, finding the bottom edge and pulling it up to expose his hard stomach. Her nails scratched over the taut flesh she found there.

Lenalee pulled back from the kiss long enough to tug the shirt over Kanda’s head and tossed it to the floor. The bedsheets were still separating them, and Lenalee wiggled and pushed at them to get Kanda closer to her.

Kanda’s hands, while just as eager, were more relaxed than hers. “You seem impatient,” he commented, taking a moment to kick his boots off.

Taking her chance, she kicked the rest of blankets off of her and got on her knees, wrapping her arms around Kanda’s neck from behind as he fiddled with his shoes. “I missed you,” she admitted, kissing his neck.

Kanda let loose a rare grin, turning around and grabbing Lenalee’s sides once he’d kicked his shoes off. He pulled her in for a kiss, running his hands over her delicate nightclothes. “I noticed.”

Lenalee chuckled softly, her fingers slipping down and undoing the front laces of Kanda’s pants as he nibbled over her bare neck and shoulder. “So, what are you waiting for? An invitation?”

Kanda chuckled against her skin, his lips curling into a smile. He said nothing as Lenalee finished with the ties on his pants, fingers curling around the leather and tugging at it. He stilled her hands before they got too involved, and pushed her back just enough to grab the edge of her nightgown. He pulled it off quickly, Lenalee helping him along the way.

As the silky garment fell to the ground, Kanda couldn’t help the flutter of excitement in his chest at seeing Lenalee stark naked. The moonlight glowed against her pale skin, giving her an ethereal look that took his breath away. He crawled on top of her and leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Lenalee’s arms slipped around his bare torso, nails scraping over soft flesh.

When Kanda pulled back from the kiss, he went to work ravishing her skin. He kissed down her neck, licking and nipping each sensitive area, slowly moving down. Lenalee’s hands ran over his back and shoulders, smoothing over his skin. She could feel the imperfections on her fingertips, scars that would never properly heal. She had them as well, but she knew Kanda had the most of anyone in the Order. She tried not to think too hard on that. It would ruin the perfect feeling of Kanda’s mouth on her skin.

Kanda took one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand massaged the other, thumb rubbing over the hard nub. Lenalee couldn’t help the whine that escaped her throat. She closed her eyes and let her lover work her over, as he had done time and time before. One of her hands slipped up into Kanda’s long, dark hair, pulling it free of its ponytail.

Kanda hummed into her breast, feeling his hair fall free. Not once in all the time they’d been secretly together did she let him keep his hair tied back during sex. Lenalee pushed her hips up into Kanda’s, wiggling with barely contained desire welling up inside her. With one last flick of his tongue, he let Lenalee’s breast free and leaned up to kiss her. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, Kanda’s hand traveled down over the planes of Lenalee’s smooth stomach and between her legs. His fingers knew the path as if it were his own body, sliding over her until he found her slick folds.

Lenalee moaned into Kanda’s mouth, her hips working with his fingers to add the pressure over her most sensitive skin. She was so worked up that Kanda barely had to touch her to get a reaction. True, it had been weeks since they’d even seen each other, but this level of arousal was more than Kanda had ever seen from the young woman before. All the wonderful little sounds she made, and how adorably she tried to hold them back, only made Kanda’s skin flush with want. He pushed things further, sliding one of his fingers inside her, still using his thumb to rub over her clitoris.

Lenalee’s arms pulled Kanda closer, fingernails digging into the skin on his back. She had to pull back from his lips to gasp for air, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Oh, Gods… Yuu…” she mumbled, letting his given name slip out. She had to be so careful to remember not to call him that, especially in front of the others. Kanda never let anyone use his given name. If she started to say it, people would become suspicious.

But here it was all right.

Kanda kissed over her shoulder, his fingers still working over her with a gentle caress. Lenalee’s breath came in short gasps as she tried to keep from making too much noise. Everything echoed in the halls of the Black Order and if they were too loud, anyone passing by would be able to hear it.

The cadence of Lenalee’s soft moans were just at the right pitch, Kanda decided, as he slid down her body. He pulled his fingers away from her and pushed her legs up and out, spreading them with care. Without further warning, he leaned in and slipped tongue over Lenalee’s aroused flesh.

She gasped, twisting her head to the side of her pillow and gripping the loose bedsheets in her hands. The oral pleasure was astounding, every hair on her body stood upright as she shivered in ecstasy. Kanda licked over her again and again, making the hot knot of desire in her stomach twist up until she could barely hold herself together.

Kanda had lost count of how many times he’d made Lenalee squirm over the bed just like this. It never ceased to thrill him how amazing it was to pull wanton noises from her throat with just the flick of his tongue. He wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel. If she wanted, he’d sit with his face between her legs for hours just to hear her moan his name.

Of course, he didn’t need hours. A few minutes would do.

Lenalee bit her lip, her head twisting against the pillow and mussing her long, black hair. The pull in her stomach was so tight now, she felt like she would burst. A few seconds passed and Lenalee held her breath. She wanted to hold out longer, but Kanda knew her body too well. He could ring an orgasm out of her in a matter of minutes, and there was nothing she could do to hold back. Finally, the knot in her stomach burst. Her grip on the bedsheets tightened as she let a long, low moan escape past her lips. Her hips moved up into Kanda’s face of their own accord, rocking fast at first, then slowing down until she simply melted into the sheets — completely satisfied.

When Kanda felt her slow to a stop, he pulled his head up from between her legs and wiped the slippery mess from his face. Looking down at her flushed face, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Lenalee’s hands untangled from the sheets and moved to gently cup Kanda’s cheeks as they kissed.

Lenalee pulled back first, a smile on her face. “Don’t tell me you’re done with me already,” she teased, mischief in her voice.

“Never,” Kanda replied, straightening up and finally pulling his pants off. He tossed them to the side and once he was free of them, returned to kissing Lenalee. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other, legs and arms intertwined. Lenalee sighed into the kiss, her tongue sliding into Kanda’s mouth with ease. Her legs hitched up on his sides, squeezing him tight. She could feel the hardness of his erection between them, burning hot on her skin. She moved her hips, pushing up against his and earning a groan of desire from Kanda.

He couldn’t hold back any longer, not with Lenalee being so ready and willing. Kanda adjusted his hips, then pushed Lenalee’s legs back just a bit. Without words, he slid into Lenalee’s wet and ready entrance.

Lenalee let a little noise buzz in the back of her throat as Kanda slipped inside her. She continued to kiss him with abandon. Kanda kept his hips still for a moment, even as Lenalee pressed up against him. Once he felt comfortable that she was ready, he started to thrust into her. His hips moved gently at first, as if he were testing how cold the water was before jumping in. But when Lenalee moaned a bit louder than normal, his hips upped their tempo.

Digging her nails into Kanda’s shoulders, Lenalee bit her lip to keep from letting loose another wave of pleased noises. Her body betrayed her, bucking up into Kanda’s with each touch. She was still so sensitive from her orgasm that each brush of skin, each thrust, and any amount of pressure was sending her reeling back to her previous high. It wasn’t odd for Kanda to make her cum multiple times during their meet ups, and she was certain now wouldn’t be an exception.

Kanda pulled their lips apart, only to run a trail of hot kisses down Lenalee’s neck and shoulders. He continued to pump in and out of her, his hips thrusting with ease as she enveloped him. Minutes passed and his breaths became more erratic, Lenalee’s soft folds teasing him closer and closer to his end. With one more kiss on her shoulder, Kanda switched positions. He pulled Lenalee’s legs up over his shoulders and pressed into her once more.

The change of angle left Lenalee biting into her palm to keep from crying out. She could feel Kanda delve deeper inside her, hitting a spot that felt so good she couldn’t keep quiet. He thrust into her again and again, continuously hitting that sweet spot until she was seeing stars. Lenalee slipped one of her hands between their sweat soaked bodies, rubbing herself as Kanda continued to work in and out of her. The additional attention had her barely holding back her second orgasm of the night.

Kanda noticed Lenalee’s hand and worked into her even harder, panting as he continued to bring them both closer to finding completion. It wasn’t long before Lenalee stiffened under him, her hips jerking up as they had earlier, meeting his own thrusts. The bit back moans spilling past Lenalee’s lips pushed Kanda to the breaking point. He came then, spilling into Lenalee as he held her hips with a bruising grip. When the high of their joined orgasms faded, Kanda let Lenalee’s legs free to fall back against the bed. He pulled out of her as her arms encircled his neck. She pressed their bodies flush, one of her hands finding its way up into his hair.

Kanda grunted, but relaxed against her. His face pressed up into the crook of her neck, waiting patiently for his breathing to even out. He closed his eyes and tried to keep from falling asleep right then and there. Exhaustion crept up on him, and if he wasn’t careful, he would find himself spending the night, which neither of them could afford to risk.

Lenalee kissed the top of Kanda’s head, her fingers still twisted up in his long hair. “I missed you,” she whispered, still holding onto him tightly.

“I know,” he replied, adjusting their position so they were more comfortable and grabbing some blankets to cover their naked forms. They were warm, but the cool, spring breeze from the window left a chill on their sweaty skin.

Lenalee stared up at the ceiling, her dark eyes half lidded as she absently fiddled with Kanda’s hair. “You’re not leaving on a mission any time soon, are you?”

“No.”

She sighed with relief. “Good. I just want a few days… of this.”

Kanda tightened his arm around her midsection just enough for her to notice. He knew she didn’t mean the sex — that wasn’t important. Lenalee didn’t like it when anyone had to leave on a mission. If someone left, it meant they might not come back. It was an inevitable fact for Dragon Hunters — any mission could be their last. Both Kanda and Lenalee had been at the Black Order too long to not know that rule intimately.

Kanda said nothing in return. He only stared at Lenalee’s chest, now covered in a few thin blankets, rising slowly with steady breath. The silence in the room grew deep, and only the sounds of the breeze ruffling the curtains and their own softening breaths could be heard in the room.

“I should probably go,” Kanda said, pulling away to leave. He tried to reach over the edge of the bed to grab his clothes, but Lenalee’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Don’t go. Just stay. Please?”

Kanda sighed but didn’t move away. “You’re the one who wants to keep this secret. If I stay, someone might see me leave in the morning.”

“Just an hour or two,” Lenalee begged, pulling Kanda’s hand to her chest. “I just… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

She knew she was breaking her own rules. Normally, no one would really care if anyone in the Order had relationships, but Lenalee didn’t think her brother could handle it. She’d been secretly seeing Kanda for years, but Komui had a firmly held belief that she was still the same little girl she was back then, as if she couldn’t take care of herself. At first, she’d hid their relationship because they were both young and she didn’t want her brother to flip his beret over her being intimate with someone. Now, it was mostly force of habit. How could you suddenly tell everyone that you were involved in a relationship when you literally spent _years_ pretending said relationship never existed? She didn’t want to deal with the questions or the fall out or the yelling that was likely to be had — primarily from Komui. Things were working now, and she didn’t want to upset the whole apple cart — not yet at least.

Kanda relaxed against Lenalee again, pulling her up to his side and spooning behind her. “It’ll be your fault if I don’t wake up before sunrise,” he said, closing his eyes and burying his nose in her long locks.

“That’s fine,” she replied, too comfortable to argue. Lenalee didn’t care at this point. She needed someone to hold her and keep her heart from beating out of her chest. The strange feeling she’d had since her and Lavi went out on their last mission still hung with her. Her stomach aches had abated now that she was home, but it didn’t keep the nagging unease from infecting her mood.

Something big was going to happen. She could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; Thank you for reading!


	3. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been commenting and leaving kudos and bookmarking! :) I'm so excited to share this story with you all and I hope you're all enjoying it!

_Times when I just can’t_  
_Bring myself to say it loud_  
_‘Fraid that what I’ll say comes out somehow awry_  
  
_That is when it seems_  
_We move in circles day to day_  
_Twist the drama of the play to get us by_  
  
_Lift_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

The sound retching and stench of vomit woke Kanda from a restful sleep. He bolted upright in bed, bleary eyed and still half unconscious, reaching for his sword only to find the weapon not there. It took a moment for him to realize exactly where he was and what was happening.

He was still in Lenalee’s room, blankets and clothing strewn over her floor from last night’s adventure. Once he’d gained sense of his surroundings, he noticed Lenalee’s small frame curled over the chamber pot in her room as she felt another wave of nausea and hurled what little contents she had in her stomach directly into the bucket.

“Lenalee,” he asked, his voice hoarse from just waking. “Are you ok?”

“Do I look ok?” she asked in between dry heaves. She didn’t have the strength to look back at him.

Kanda winced and pushed back the blankets still covering him. He fished his pants from off the floor and slipped them back on quietly. Once he was half dressed, he knelt down behind Lenalee and pulled her hair back, keeping her from dirtying it. So far, she had done a good job of keeping her sickness in the pot. He also noticed she had pulled on her nightgown, and he surmised she must’ve put it on before the nausea started.

“Your stomach again?” he asked, keeping a watchful eye on her. The intervals between each dry heave lengthened until Lenalee was only breathing heavily into the pot. Her whole body shook from the violent exertion.

“Yeah…” she replied, finally feeling well enough to lean back. She fell against Kanda’s strong grasp, too tired to pull herself off the floor just yet. “First time I’ve been sick like this though.”

Kanda looked down at her. He wanted to glare at her, but he could only see the top of her head. Tucking his hands under her armpits, he stood and lifted her with him. “That’s it. I’m taking you to the nurse.”

Lenalee automatically seized up at Kanda’s words. She extracted herself from his grip with all the grace of a cat avoiding a filled bathtub and tripped to land back on the bed. “No. I’m not going,” she insisted, pushing away from Kanda. Her back hit the stone wall and she glared at him.

Kanda sighed heavily, the exasperation thick in his voice. “Lenalee. Something is obviously not right. You _need_ to go see the nurse and have her actually take a look at you.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she snapped. Her eyebrows narrowed as she continued to stare down Kanda. “I don’t need you telling me what to do. I get enough of that from my brother.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe you should listen for once,” Kanda snapped back, patience lost. He crossed his arms and scowled at the stubborn woman. He would’ve looked more intimidating if he had a shirt on and his hair wasn’t a tangled rat’s nest.

Lenalee couldn’t keep eye contact with him. His face was too intense, even for her. She looked away, towards the window. The sun hadn’t even begun to peek up over the horizon. “Just leave,” she said, her voice soft and wavering.

Kanda ignored her words and continued on his angry tirade. “You need to make sure something isn’t really wrong. You can’t continue to hang onto this irrational fear. You know the head nurse isn’t—”

“I said go!” Lenalee all but shouted, pulling her legs to her chest and shooting Kanda a poisonous look.

Kanda’s face went hard. He stood there for a moment without speaking. Finally, after the bitter silence continued on without signs of stopping, he leaned down and grabbed his shirt off the floor, yanking it on in one go. Picking up his boots from the floor, he stalked towards the door.

“Fine. Do what you want. But I’m not going to be the one to console your stupid brother when you die from avoiding treatment.”

It was an exaggeration, but it had the desired effect. Kanda stormed out of the room, not bothering to spare a last look at Lenalee before slamming the door behind him. Lenalee closed her eyes, still hugging her knees to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, refusing to cry. She knew he was right. She probably should see the nurse to figure out what her ailment was. Even if he was right, it didn’t make her fears diminish.

She couldn’t set foot in the hospital wing, not when even thinking of those dark halls sent her into a tailspin of mind-numbing fear. Lenalee swallowed, her throat still sore from vomiting earlier and the tang of bile on her tongue. She shook her head.

She felt like an idiot.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The sun peeked in through the window of the library, graceful beams of light slowly growing across the bookcases. Lavi winced when a shaft of light finally found its way to his eye. With a grumble, he pushed himself upright at the table and looked around the empty room. It took him a second to realize he wasn’t in his quarters, and another two seconds to realize he fell asleep sometime during the night. He looked down at the open books in front of him, the closest of which had a small glob of half-dry drool on one of the pages. Lavi groaned.

The old man was going to kill him.

Closing the book, Lavi stretched his arms over his head, working out the kinks in his shoulders and neck. Sleeping at the large work table was hell on his body and he silently berated himself for it. Still, there was nothing for it now but to shake out the knots in his back and start the day. But first — breakfast.

After a quick stop at the baths to wash his face and hands, Lavi meandered down to the dining hall. He stared at his ink stained fingers, no amount of scrubbing or soap was able to completely remove the blackness from the tips, and shook his head. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have ink stains somewhere on his person, be it hands, face or clothes.

The cafeteria was not too busy. The sun had only just come up and most people were still in bed. Lavi mooned over the idea of grabbing a cat nap before he went back to the library, but knew it was a fleeting thought. He had to finish his work.

The redhead grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and an apple before heading over to find somewhere to sit. As he scanned the dining hall, he caught sight of a familiar mop of white hair. With a grin, he headed over to Allen’s table.

“This seat taken?” Lavi asked as he sat down opposite of Allen at the table. Besides the two of them, the long wooden table was empty.

Allen shook his head, unable to keep from grinning. “All yours,” he replied, stuffing another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

Lavi took a bite from his apple as he assessed the damage Allen had already done. There were at least four empty bowls on his tray and he didn’t look like he was slowing down anytime soon. “Geez. Who would’ve guessed a beansprout like you would be able to pack in all that food. Do you have five stomachs in there or something?”

“Only the one that I’m aware of,” Allen replied, not looking up from his meal.

Lavi chuckled and started in on his own bowl of oats. After a few bites, he started talking again. “So, how do you like the Order so far?”

After finishing another mouthful of oatmeal, Allen looked up. “Everyone’s been welcoming and I haven’t gotten too lost yet. I’m planning on using the training room after breakfast.”

“Really?” Lavi asked, a bit surprised. Not many people took advantage of the training facilities when they were home, instead choosing to rest when they had the chance. As Lavi looked over the table at Allen, all thoughts of the task he had put off in lieu of breakfast were forgotten. “You don’t mind if I tag along, do you?”

“Not at all,” Allen replied, working the last few spoonfuls of oatmeal out of the bowl.

Lavi grinned and took another bite from his apple. He ate faster to catch up to Allen, not wanting to make him wait.

Once Allen cleaned his bowl, he sat and enjoyed the hot cup of coffee, humming as he drank. “I’m surprised you want to come. It’s not like it will be super interesting,” Allen said in between sips.

Lavi waved off Allen’s words with his left hand as he finished the bite of apple in his mouth. “You gotta understand, Al. You’re new here. New Hunters don’t show up very often. I think it’s been a year since someone has joined up with the Black Order. There aren’t exactly people lining up to fight dragons.”

Allen thought over the redhead’s words for a moment before responding. “I suppose you have a point.”

Lavi finished his breakfast and grabbed his tray to return to the kitchen. “Ready, beansprout?” he asked, unable to keep from grinning at the shorter boy.

With a sigh, Allen grabbed his tray and followed Lavi. “It’s _Allen_ ,” he grumbled, a frown marring his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure it is,” Lavi teased as they walked through the dining hall.

Allen only huffed in response.

Once their dirty dishes were disposed of, Lavi led the way to the training room. They walked through the halls – Allen still irritated at being referred to as a beansprout and Lavi just humming to himself, completely disregarding his companion’s touchy mood.

As they approached the doors to the training room, both Lavi and Allen jumped in surprise as they heard a distinctly feminine voice shouting –

_“I don’t want to talk about it!”_

Lavi blinked and paused near the door, Allen following suit. Seconds later, the doors burst open. Lenalee nearly bowled the two of them over as she stalked out of the room, dark eyes narrowed and face set in anger. She pushed past the two boys, not bothering to apologize as she hurried down the hall.

“Hey! Lenalee!” Lavi shouted, turning to watch her quick retreat. “Are you all right?”

She didn’t reply, instead turning a corner and quickly dashing out of sight.

Allen’s silver eyes turned from Lenalee’s retreating form back to the redhead. “Should we follow her to make sure she’s ok?”

Lavi shook his head. “No. I doubt she’d tell us what was wrong, anyway.” Curious as to who would cause Lenalee to have such a violent reaction, Lavi entered the training room. He was surprised to only find Kanda there, looking frazzled and cranky. Besides the surly swordsman, the room was empty.

“Yuu! What did you do to Lenalee? She practically ran us over in the hall!” Lavi said, walking through the large room and towards the other Dragon Hunter.

“Nothing,” Kanda snapped, glaring at the redhead as he grabbed his sheathed katana from the floor. When he caught sight of Allen coming in behind Lavi, his glare intensified. “Who’s the beansprout?”

Allen had been admiring the large room, complete with training equipment and weapons hanging on the walls, when he was called out. He immediately bristled at the nickname. What, was someone passing a note around the Order telling everyone that this was his new nickname? “The name is _Allen_ ,” he replied brusquely, matching Kanda’s glare with ease.

“Tch,” was all Kanda replied with, turning his back on the two intruders.

Lavi, sensing the tension, did his best to alleviate it. “Ah, I suppose you both haven’t met yet. Allen, this is Kanda Yuu. Yuu, this is Allen Walker. He’s the new Dragon Hunter Lenalee and I brought back.”

Kanda’s teeth ground together as he pointed his sword at the redhead. “How many times do I have to tell you? Do not use my given name.”

Raising his hands in surrender, Lavi laughed. He took being threatened at sword point easier than most would. “Aw, don’t be so mean. You don’t want to make a bad impression on the new guy, do you?”

With another huff, Kanda turned away and stormed across the room, not bothering to answer the redhead. There was plenty of space, which made it easy for the swordsman to find a spot to train without having to deal with the two intruders.

After Kanda removed himself from their presence, Allen turned to look at Lavi. “What’s his problem?”

Lavi shrugged. “Good question. I’ve always thought that his anger stems from a stick lodged so far up his ass that it’s impossible to remove.”

Allen laughed and pressed his right hand to his lips, the joke dispersing some of his earlier irritation. “From what I’ve seen, it sounds entirely plausible.”

“Anyway,” Lavi started, quelling the laughter still threatening to bubble up from inside him, “Hurry up and show me your moves, Al! I don’t have all day!”

Sighing, Allen shook his head. “You’re really just going to stand there and watch? You should at least spar with me.”

“Aw, it’s way too early for that,” Lavi whined, leaning against the wall as if he didn’t have the energy to stand any longer.

Allen grinned, more mischievously than the redhead had seen before. “C’mon, Lavi. Don’t wimp out on me.”

“You’re a morning person, aren’t you, Allen?” Lavi asked, the sudden realization that he was going to actually have to do physical activity looming over his head.

“That’s beside the point,” Allen added. “Please? I need a proper workout.”

The redhead sighed, already aware that he had given in. “All right. I’ll do it. But you owe me one.” Lavi unholstered his hammer, never letting the weapon out of his presence even in the protected walls of the Black Order, and let it grow to its usual size.

Allen grinned, looking a little too eager to get started. He let his left arm transform, the deformed appendage transitioning into the powerful, clawed hand Lavi had seen him fight with the night they met. A white cloak appeared over his shoulders and a silver mask adorned his face. Allen pushed the mask back and flexed his left hand.

“Ready to begin?” Allen asked, excited for the challenge.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Lavi replied, taking a fighting stance.

 

xXxXxXx

 

After over an hour of sparring, Lavi finally collapsed against the ground. He spread his arms out and sighed in defeat. “No more. I surrender,” he whined, unable to lift his limbs anymore. Sweat rolled down his temples as he fought to catch his breath. Maybe he _had_ been spending too much time in the library. Allen had spent the last hour kicking his ass and looked no worse for wear.

Allen stopped his assault, huffing lightly. “You’re giving up already? And I thought I was supposed to be the newbie who didn’t know anything?”

“Well, clearly dealing with General Cross has given you a distinct advantage,” Lavi said after he managed to find his voice again. He pushed himself up and wiped at the sweat on his forehead.

Mention of the General’s name sent a visible shiver down Allen’s spine. “Don’t remind me. I’m hoping I never have to deal with him again.” After deactivating his weapon, Allen leaned over and offered his hand to help Lavi up.

Lavi took the outstretched limb and pulled himself up with Allen’s help. “You’re pretty tough, Al. I don’t think you need to train with moves like those.”

Allen only smiled. Even though the fight took a toll on his body, he always felt better afterwards. “Training is the only way you stay strong,” he replied, stretching his arms over his head and groaning as the muscles and joints in his back and limbs popped loudly.

Wincing at the snaps and cracks of Allen’s body, Lavi shook his head. “I think I’ll stick to the library, thanks.” He went to wipe his face with the front of his shirt, only to catch whiff of how dirty he was. “Ugh. I think a trip to the baths is in order.”

“I agree,” Allen said, still stretching his arms as he started walking towards the doors.

Lavi followed behind Allen, leaving the training room behind. As they were walking and chatting, the familiar sound of his voice being called in a none-too-happy tone made the redhead flinch.

“Lavi! What are you doing? I asked you to complete those documents and here you are wandering around?”

Allen and Lavi both turned at the call. Allen was more surprised than anything to see the short old man with dark circles under his eyes shouting at the redhead. But Lavi whined, the same way Allen noticed he would when confronted with something he really didn’t want to do.

“I had to take a break, Gramps. I’ll have it finished by this afternoon. Promise.”

“You said you’d have it done by this morning.”

“Eh, well I kinda fell asleep…”

The old man knocked Lavi in the back of the head, making him wince. “Excuses.”

“Hey! Easy! I just got beat up by Allen, I don’t need you helping any!”

The old man then turned his sights on Allen, and the young Dragon Hunter froze up, expecting to get smacked as well. Instead, he was simply looked over, as if the old man was assessing him like a farmer would livestock.

“You must be the new Hunter that my foolish apprentice helped bring back.”

Allen opened his mouth to reply, but Lavi cut in before he could say a word.

“Yeah, this is Allen Walker. Allen, this is Bookman.”

Nodding at the introduction, Allen smiled easily. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

Bookman scoffed and looked over at Lavi. “Sir? Maybe you should hang around this kid more. You could learn a thing or two about manners.”

“Aw, lay off it, ya’ old panda face,” Lavi groaned, earning him another smack in the back of the head. He cursed under his breath, glaring at Bookman.

“You’d best hurry with those documents. I need them ready before noon so the messenger boy can take them out on his weekly run to town.” Bookman turned and started walking back down the hall.

Allen only blinked over the odd exchange. He looked over at Lavi, who was still holding his head as if in pain. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Damn, that old man sure throws a mean punch,” Lavi complained, rolling his eye as he continued back down the hall towards the baths.

Tilting his head, Allen tried to remember where he heard the name Bookman before. “Bookman… Why does that sound familiar?”

Lavi straightened up, finally done complaining about being smacked around. “He’s part of the Bookman order — Keepers of History,” he explained.

Allen’s face lit up with recognition. “Oh, yes. I’ve heard of them while I was traveling with my Master. They are a pretty secretive group, are they not? And he called you his apprentice?” This was news to Allen. Lavi had not mentioned anything about being in the Bookman order.

The redhead waved off the association as if it were nothing. “Yeah, I mean… I’m supposed to take over for him when he can’t do the job anymore.”

“So, you’re a Bookman as well?”

“Not officially. Not yet, anyway,” Lavi replied, looking away for a moment. “Hey, let’s get to the baths before we stink up this hallway any worse.”

The words sounded like a brush-off, as if Lavi didn’t want to talk about it. Letting it slide, Allen smiled up at the redhead. “Yeah, we’d better get moving.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Days passed and Allen found that life at the Black Order was easier than anything he had to endure while traveling with his Master. Allen spent his days training, either on his own or with a partner. Though, after his sparring session with Lavi, the redhead did his best to avoid him when he knew Allen wanted to train, so he did most of his training solo. Allen found himself in the company of other Black Order members during breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the dining hall, never having to eat alone. It was a strange new feeling, having people to connect to. Cross had always treated him as a thing, something to be used. But for the first time since he could remember, Allen felt as if he belonged somewhere — that people actually cared about his well-being. It filled his heart with hope that he could make this place his home.

After a long training session, Allen’s stomach had decided that he needed an early breakfast. He cleaned himself up and headed to the dining hall. When he arrived, he went straight for the food. Because of the early hour, he didn’t have to deal with a line, filling up his tray with an array of edible goodies. Only after he’d grabbed enough food to feed an army did he notice Lavi and Lenalee sitting at one of the tables. Lenalee caught his eye and waved him over.

Allen joined them, sitting next to Lenalee as Lavi sat across from them. They each looked to have just arrived as well. The food on their plates had barely been touched.

“Good morning, Allen. What has you up so early?” Lenalee asked. She picked at the bread and jam on her plate.

“I woke up earlier than expected, so I decided to get some training in before breakfast,” Allen answered, quickly digging into his food.

“So diligent!” Lavi commented, taking a bite of his pancakes. “You’re making us all look lazy by comparison.”

Allen had the grace to look apologetic. “Sorry. I don’t mean to.”

“Oh, just ignore him,” Lenalee added, grabbing her mug of hot coffee. “He’s a lazy ass.”

“That really hurts, Lena. You cut me to the bone with such a sharp tongue.”

Rolling her eyes, Lenalee took a sip from her drink before speaking again. “Don’t pretend it’s not true.”

The dining hall started to fill up with people, the tables not as empty as when Allen had first arrived. He stuffed half a sausage in his mouth, watching Lenalee and Lavi bicker back and forth like siblings. It was hard not to smile when they got into pointless arguments.

Eventually, the topic changed and the three continued to enjoy their breakfast. Allen was just about to clean up his tray when he was interrupted by a surly voice that broke the cheerful mood at the table.

Kanda didn’t mince words as he spoke. “Komui wants to see us in his office right now.”

Lenalee looked up, a little startled by the swordsman’s sudden appearance. “Us?” she asked.

“All four of us,” Kanda clarified. “He sent me to fetch the three of you, so hurry up. I don’t have all day for you to sit and gossip.”

“No need to be rude, Yuu,” Lavi commented, standing up with the others as they gathered their things.

“Don’t call me that,” Kanda growled out, glaring at the redhead.

“What does Komui want?” Allen asked, precariously balancing the pile of bowls and plates on his tray, trying not to drop any.

“How the hell should I know? He just told me to find you three,” Kanda answered tersely. “I shouldn’t even have been asked in the first place. I’m not his goddamn messenger boy.”

“Calm down, Kanda,” Lenalee said, catching his eye for a brief moment before following Lavi and Allen to dispose of her dishes. “We’re coming. No need to snap at us.”

Kanda didn’t say anything after that, chewing on his bottom lip. He crossed his arms over his chest, impatiently waiting for the three Hunters. Once they were ready, they headed out of the dining hall and towards the office wing.

Allen tailed behind, not wanting to deal with Kanda while he was in a foul mood. He had run into Kanda many times since he came to the Order, especially in the training room, and not a single encounter ended well. As far as Allen was concerned, it was better to avoid the cranky man and save himself the trouble and frustration.

Lavi walked only a few steps ahead of Allen, and turned when the younger Hunter was falling behind. “You’re not worried about the meeting, are ya’?” he asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets, slowing down until Allen caught up to match his steps.

“No, I’m just avoiding Kanda,” Allen replied bluntly.

Lavi let out a loud laugh, clapping Allen on the shoulder. “What? Did his charming personality not win you over yet?” he asked, having a hard time reining in his chuckles.

“Not quite.”

“Hey,” Kanda snapped, not bothering to stop or turn around as he addressed them. “I can hear you two idiots.”

“Good to know you have ears, Yuu. We were really worried for you.”

“Shut the hell up!”

Before the jibes could turn into a full-blown argument, Lenalee stepped in. “All right. That’s enough. We don’t need you two at each other’s throats.”

Lavi sighed, giving in before the swordsman. “Sorry, Lena. But Yuu makes it too easy.”

“Hey!”

Lenalee shook her head, just as they reached her brother’s office. “Just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should, Lavi.” She opened the door, ending the conversation as they entered the room.

Komui was sorting through the mess of papers as the four entered. A cold cup of coffee sat abandoned at the edge of his desk. He looked disheveled as he attempted to organize the catastrophe on his desk. However, when he caught sight of his guests, he smiled and tossed a handful of papers to the floor with a flourish, no longer caring where they went.

“Ah, so you all got my message! Thank you for fetching everyone, Kanda.”

The only reply Komui received was a cool glare from the stoic man, but that didn’t deter Komui in the least. He adjusted the glasses on his face and shuffled through a few more stacks of paperwork.

“I have a mission for you four. Now, I usually don’t send so many Hunters together, but this is an important assignment.” Komui searched the papers in front of him and when he finally found what he was looking for, he let out a happy hum and sat back down in his chair.

“The town is called Erethan. It’s in the far southern end of Ariala,” Komui explained, looking over the paper as he spoke. “The mayor of the town has requested our services as they’ve had problems with multiple chimera. They reported seeing as many as ten different chimera over the past two months.”

“Why so many?” Lenalee asked. “Usually, there’s not more than a couple in one area.”

Komui nodded. “True. From what our researchers have surmised, the chimera are just constructs built by the dragons. They cannot reproduce and they are only created to cause destruction. We’re not sure what their life spans are, but we know they do not get along with other chimera. Something is going on in Erethan. I want you four to find out what.”

“When do we leave?” Kanda asked, face set in a hard frown.

“I’ve already sent word to have four horses readied for your trip and supplies packed. You’re to pack your personal effects and meet at the stables in an hour. Any questions?”

When none were asked, Komui nodded to the group. “Good luck on the mission.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee carefully folded her clothing, tucking it into her pack to make sure every inch of space was used to the fullest. She had already changed into her traveling clothes, a comfortable pair of pants and a long-sleeved tunic. Her packing was almost complete and she was just about to undo her pigtails to tie her hair in the usual braid she wore on missions when a knock at her door distracted her.

With a ribbon and brush in hand, she walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see her visitor. “Kanda, what are you doing here?”

Kanda didn’t bother to answer, pushing his way into the room and closing the door behind him. He had his own pack with him, obviously ready to head down to the stables. He dropped the bag on the floor and looked at Lenalee, his dark eyes piercing into hers. “Are you really going on this mission?”

Lenalee sighed. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?” She turned away from him, walking towards the window and brushing her hair.

“You know why,” Kanda replied, following after her.

“I’m feeling better,” Lenalee replied, a bite to her tone. “I haven’t had any stomach pains since that morning. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

Kanda let out a breath, the frown on his face deepening the longer he looked at Lenalee’s back. She kept brushing her hair, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t like it. I want you to stay here.”

“And what am I supposed to tell my brother?” Lenalee turned to face him. “That I have a stomach ache and you think it’s a bad idea for me to go?”

“If he knew you were sick, he wouldn’t have sent you with us.”

Lenalee huffed, looking away. “Well, there’s no one else who can go with you three right now, is there?”

“Krory and Miranda are—”

“They’re needed here until some more Hunters come back from the field. We don’t even have a General at the Order right now,” Lenalee said, cutting him off. “Trust me. I need to come with you.”

Kanda’s eyes narrowed as he took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again. “We could manage without you.”

Lenalee laughed loudly at that comment, nearly doubling over. “You three? I’m pretty sure Lavi would annoy you to the point where you might kill both him and Allen before you even reach Erethan. If I’m not there to keep you both out of each other’s hair, you’ll never finish the mission.”

Kanda couldn’t argue with her logic, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He scowled and looked away. “Fine. But make sure you don’t overexert. I’m not carrying you back if you get yourself hurt.”

Lenalee knew that was as close to an agreement that she would ever get out of Kanda. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” She set the ribbon on the windowsill and started to plait her hair. Before she could start the braid, Kanda’s hands stilled hers.

“Here. Let me do it. You always braid it crooked.” Kanda’s hands were gentle as he parted her hair into three sections, more careful than Lenalee would be with herself. Once he started braiding, it only took him a minute to finish. He grabbed the black ribbon from the windowsill and tied the braid off with a tight bow, making sure it wouldn’t come undone.

Once her hair was finished, Lenalee turned around and smiled up at Kanda. “Thank you,” she said, her voice soft. She leaned in closer to him. It felt like they had been arguing for days, and it was nice to finally push the disagreement aside, even if only for a moment.

“You’re welcome.” Kanda looked down at her, but didn’t move. He still had a frown on his face, but it had lessened considerably. Lenalee could count on her fingers the times she had seen Kanda truly smile, so she was used to his stern face and figuring out which frown was normal and which was an actual angry look.

On a whim, Lenalee pushed herself up on her tip-toes, catching Kanda’s lips against her own for a few precious seconds before pulling away and smiling up at him. “We’d better hurry up before Allen and Lavi leave without us.”

Kanda scoffed. “As if they could get anything done without us.”

Lenalee grinned, walking back to the bed to tuck the last of her things into the bag. “My thoughts exactly.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen fiddled with the strings on his pack as he tied it to his horse. The young chestnut mare shook her mane as he finished with the last of the knots. He sighed, running his right hand over the well oiled saddle. This was it — his first mission. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t gone through dangerous situations before, but this time, it all seemed to matter more. Allen wanted to prove himself to his new friends — prove that he was a competent Hunter, and that he could be a valuable member to the team. If he messed up on this mission…

“Hey, Al. You look like someone just kicked a puppy in front of you. You ok?” Lavi asked as he brushed the mane of the black horse he’d chosen as his mount.

Startled, Allen backed away from the horse and tried to collect his thoughts enough to reply. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about the mission,” Lavi said, walking over to Allen and handing him the brush he’d used on his own horse. “With the four of us together, we’ll be able to take care of those chimera easily.”

Taking the brush, Allen started to work it through the hair on his horse’s shoulder. “Well, I’m more worried I’ll do a poor job. This is my first actual mission, after all.”

Lavi shook his head, smiling. “You’ll do fine. You helped Lenalee and I take out that chimera in Alabaster, didn’t you? This is no different.”

“I know,” Allen replied, though his tone belied the fact that he didn’t quite believe his own words. “I just… don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Lavi laughed softly, then ruffled Allen’s hair. “I wouldn’t worry about that, beansprout. I’m pretty sure that’s impossible.”

Allen huffed, now distracted from his dark musings. “The name’s Allen.”

Walking back to his mount, Lavi grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno. You look like a beansprout to me.”

Allen rolled his silver eyes, hanging the brush on a nail in the wall. Even if Lavi was teasing him, the redhead’s approval did ease the nervousness in his stomach. Of all the people at the Black Order that he had met, Lavi had been the easiest to get along with. The redhead had even sought him out a few times, just to spend time with him. It was more attention than Allen was used to, and he couldn’t lie that he enjoyed it.

Smirking at Lavi, Allen was about to comment again on the nickname when Kanda and Lenalee finally entered the stable.

“About time you two showed up,” Lavi said, grabbing his horse’s reins. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“What are you so excited about? You hate missions,” Kanda grumbled, quickly tying his pack to one of the prepared horses. Lenalee did the same, securing her pack to her horse in record time.

“Yeah, exactly! The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can come back home,” the redhead explained, leading his horse out of the stable. He looked over at the white-haired boy as he did. “C’mon, Allen. Let’s go!”

“I’m coming,” Allen called, leading his horse after Lavi, who was already out the stables and heading for the main gate.

Once the two were gone, Lenalee shook her head. “They’re going to be fun on this trip. I can already tell.”

“If by fun you mean head-splittingly painful, then yes. Fun.”

Lenalee laughed. “Hurry up, slowpoke. You don’t want Lavi to start making jokes about you being old.”

Kanda let out an angry “Tch,” and pulled his horse behind Lenalee’s. “I’m already sick of this mission and it hasn’t even started.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee estimated that travel to Erethan would take just over a week, if the weather held and they had no hangups on the road. The first few days had passed easily. The group had traveled quickly through the forests of Ariala, meeting with comfortable weather and no trouble. Each night, they would either camp out on the road, taking turns to keep watch for bandits and wild animals, or if they made it to town, they would get a few rooms at an inn. The trip had been pleasant so far, and none of them could complain.

Three days into the journey, they stopped at a small town for the night. Leaving the horses in the stables, they grabbed food from the inn’s kitchens and were relaxing before bed. Lenalee had a room to herself, leaving the three men to share. Unfortunately, only two beds were provided per room. Since no one wanted to share a bed with Kanda, Lavi and Allen were stuck in the same bed.

It wasn’t a big deal — both of them had been in worse sleeping arrangements. Still, Allen felt a twinge of something in his chest at the thought of sharing a bed with Lavi. He pushed the feeling away and continued to distract himself.

The deck of cards flew between his fingers like a flock of sparrows on the wind. Allen had camped out on the bed, shuffling the old cards with practiced precision while Lavi sat at the small table near the door. The redhead was scribbling with his quill on the bound parchment, focused on the task at hand. Kanda had disappeared hours ago, though he didn’t say where he was going or when he’d be back. Allen didn’t really care either way — as long as the grumpy Hunter left him alone.

But that didn’t change the fact that Allen was bored. He played a few hands of solitaire, the simple game not enough to keep his mind occupied. He leaned forward on the bed, legs crossed and elbows resting on his knees, as he scanned over the cards in front of him. Every minute or so, Allen’s silver eyes would flick back up at Lavi. He couldn’t help but wonder what the redhead was writing. It wasn’t the first time Allen had seen him scribbling away in that book of his, but Lavi never divulged the purpose, and Allen had never made a point of asking. It seemed rude to pry into other people’s lives when he hadn’t been invited to ask.

But that didn’t stop his mind from wondering what was actually being written in there.

Nearly an hour had passed, Allen sneaking looks over the redhead’s way, before Lavi finally spoke up. His green eye never left the bound pages in front of him. “Just ask me already,” he said, tone even as he continued to scrawl across the pages.

Allen blinked. The ace of hearts that was pinched between his thumb and forefinger slipped from his grasp at the sudden invitation. “Sorry?”

Lavi smiled and finally looked up from the page, dipping his quill into the inkwell and turning his attention to Allen. “You’ve been glancing at me for nearly an hour now. Just ask me what you want to ask. You’re making it difficult to concentrate.”

Allen flushed immediately at being caught. Had it been that long? Did he really stare at the redhead enough to be noticed so easily? “Sorry,” he replied automatically. “I was just wondering what you’re writing. You seem to be writing every time we stop at an inn.”

“Observant,” the redhead commented with a smirk. “I’m just keeping a journal. It helps to organize my thoughts.”

Nodding, Allen picked up the cards from the bed and carefully shuffled them back together. He didn’t really care if his game was left unfinished. “Is it a journal for your Bookman duties?” He was interested in what it was that Lavi actually did as an apprentice to a Bookman, but until now, he had never had a proper chance to bring up the topic.

Lavi leaned his left elbow on the table, propping his head up with one hand as the other played with the quill in the inkwell. “Yes and no. While I am documenting things that revolve my duties as a future Bookman, this journal is actually my personal one. I don’t let Bookman read it — or anyone else either.” The tone Lavi used seemed to be teasing, but Allen couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. However, the smile on the redhead’s face put Allen at ease.

Allen laughed softly. “Ah, so a secret journal,” he said, shuffling the cards in his hands. “Don’t worry. I promise not to read it.”

“Don’t worry — you’re not missing much,” Lavi said, abandoning the book and turning in the chair to properly face Allen. “It’s pretty damn boring. Like I said, I just use it to organize my thoughts.”

“Thoughts on what?”

Lavi shrugged. “Anything.”

Allen shook his head and leaned back against the wall, legs still crossed on the bed. “So vague. Do you try to be mysterious on purpose, or does it just happen that way?”

Chuckling, Lavi closed the book next to him and started to put away his writing supplies. “I’m anything but mysterious. Besides, you’re one to talk.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You’re General Cross’ enigmatic student. No one even knew you existed until a few weeks ago. Talk about mysterious.”

It seemed like they were trying to outdo each other now, deciding who was a bigger enigma to the other. Allen couldn’t help but smile. “Fine. Let’s play a game then.”

Lavi matched his grin, raising his eyebrow. “I do like games.”

“We can ask each other questions, and the other has to answer truthfully. One question I answer equals one question you have to answer.”

“You like to play dangerous games, beansprout.”

“It’s Allen,” he corrected Lavi, still fiddling with the cards in his hands. “And I do have a bit of a gambling spirit. So, what do you say?”

Lavi paused for a moment, just staring over at Allen. The white-haired boy was sure he was going to back out after the long hesitation. Instead, Lavi hopped out of his chair and sat down on the bed opposite of Allen, legs hanging off the edge as he looked over at his companion.

“Ok, you’re on.”

Allen grinned, turning so he was facing Lavi head-on. He tossed the cards to the side and rested his arms on his knees. “You start. Ask me anything.” There was a nervous flutter in Allen’s chest as he watched the redhead staring back at him, waiting for Lavi to ask his first question.

Leaning back on the bed, Lavi watched Allen’s expression as he asked his first question. “What was it like having to work with General Cross?”

A sound of disgust left Allen’s throat before he could stop the visceral reaction. “It was horrible,” he finally replied, grimacing as he recalled the treatment he had to endure.

Lavi only smirked and shook his head. “C’mon now, you have to go into some detail. I’m honestly curious if the rumors about him are true.”

“What are the rumors?”

“Well, mind you — I’ve never actually met the General. He went missing a few years before me and Gramps joined the Black Order,” Lavi explained. “But everyone else who knew him said he was a scuzzy, womanizing lush who had no regard for his comrades.”

“That sounds about right,” Allen added, sighing. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him without a bottle in one hand and a woman on the other. He used to rack up debts at the bars and brothels in whatever town we were in at the time, then transfer the bills to my name.”

“What?!” Lavi’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. “There’s no way anyone would be that cruel.”

“I wish that were true,” Allen added, looking defeated as he thought about the debt attached to his name. “I’ll never pay off the money he owes.”

“What a despicable person,” Lavi commented, shaking his head.

“Well, for all his awful traits, he truly is a great Hunter. I’ve never seen anyone else take down chimera or dragons like he has. As horrendous as my time spent as his apprentice was, I learned a great deal about dragon hunting from him.”

“You’ve witnessed him slay a dragon?”

Allen nodded. “Yes, a long time ago. I had just started traveling with him then. I think I was ten, maybe? He killed it like it was nothing. I was in awe.”

Lavi sat up, pulling his legs onto the mattress and crossing them as Allen had been sitting. “Too bad he squanders his talent like that.”

“Yes. Well, there is that. Nothing to do for personality flaws, I suppose.” He looked back at the redhead and grinned. “My turn then, is it?”

Lavi laughed. “I suppose so.” He propped his chin on his hand as he looked over at the other Hunter. “Ask away, beansprout.”

Allen looked up at the ceiling as he thought over what question to ask Lavi. “Hmm. Ok, I have one. If you’re an apprentice to Bookman, why are you both working at the Black Order?”

Lavi looked away from Allen as he gave an exaggerated shrug. “It’s the luck of the draw, I guess. We were both compatible with dragon hunting weapons, so we were chosen to document the fight between humans and dragons. The magics that are used to create dragon hunting weapons are only compatible with a few select individuals. Trust me when I say I would rather be doing something less dangerous.”

“Ah, I see,” Allen said, nodding. It also made sense why Lavi hated training with him. Bookmen were scholars by trade, and becoming a Dragon Hunter was a decidedly un-scholarly pursuit. Allen didn’t have a choice himself, the weapon in his possession part of his own body. He wasn’t sure how the magic that the Black Order’s wizards used on the weapons worked. Each weapon was different — each power unique. The attachment to the weapon varied between users. In the case of Allen and Krory, their weapons were a part of them — their own bodies transforming to fight the dragons. Allen looked down at his own deformed arm. Even if he was strong and able to wield a power that could crush monsters, it came with a price.

And sometimes he wondered if that price was too steep.

Allen was about to ask another question when the door opened and a ruffled Kanda entered. He glared at the redhead occupying his already claimed bed space.

“Where the hell were you off to, Yuu?” Lavi asked, not bothering to move.

“None of your damn business. Get off my bed. You have to bunk with the sprout tonight.” Kanda kicked off his boots, a few clumps of dried dirt crumbling off and spreading out on the hardwood floor.

Lavi just sighed and got up off the bed, returning to the table to continue to work in his journal. “You’re so mean, Yuu.”

“Don’t call me that!” the swordsman grumbled. He pulled off his heavy coat and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Then, without another word, he crawled onto the mattress and under the sheets. “Keep your annoying traps shut. I’m going to sleep.”

Allen rolled his eyes. There was no point in staying up when he and Lavi couldn’t talk freely. Already in his comfortable nightclothes, Allen slipped between the blankets and pushed himself to the far end of the bed, closest to the wall. He looked back at the redhead, who didn’t move from the table. “Staying up?” he asked flopping his head against the hard pillow.

“Just have to finish this entry. I won’t keep everyone up for long.”

“Just be quiet,” Kanda grumbled from under the blankets, where he had covered his entire head.

Allen smiled at the two Hunters’ banter before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_19/04/XXXX_

_Entry 581_

_The mission to Erethan has been uneventful thus far. Compared to most missions I have had with the Black Order, I am pleasantly surprised. Of course, the serene atmosphere will likely change once we reach the town in question. I have never been one to believe in gut instinct, but something certainly feels odd about this mission. Komui Lee had explained that there were multiple chimera in the town — an oddity indeed. Though, I am sure the mission will be resolved quickly. Yuu Kanda and Lenalee Lee have proven themselves in battle many times over. And Allen Walker… I have purposefully watched him train at the Order, mostly without his knowledge. His skills are at least equal to Lenalee Lee’s, if not on par with Yuu Kanda._

_Perhaps it is not the mission that has me on edge, but the events of the night. I feel bad. I lied to Allen Walker. He is too trustworthy. I would tell him so if it were not to my advantage to befriend him. He asked about the reasons for myself and Bookman being at the Order. I told him it was to record the war, which is only a half truth. The war is only part of the reason we are there. I cannot divulge our interest in the Prophecy of Time. Bookman fears discussing it with those outside of the Clan would be detrimental. I disagree, but I am not in a position to argue._

_We are still looking for the ‘warrior with a righteous heart.’ Bookman continues to think it is someone in the ranks of the Black Order. At this point, I am doubtful. We have spent nearly three years at the Order with nothing to show for it. Still, there are no better leads, and with the dragons beginning to make more trouble lately, it is best to continue to work for the Order._

_I hope we find this warrior soon. I am growing weary of these battles._

_49_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the start of Lavi's journal entries. They'll be sporadically spaced throughout the coming chapters.


	4. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. Expect some action!

_Try as you might_  
 _You try to give it up_  
 _Seems to be holding on fast_  
  
_Its hand in your hand_  
 _A shadow over you_  
 _A beggar for soul in your face_  
  
_Still it don’t matter_  
 _If you won’t listen_  
 _If you won’t let them follow you_  
  
_You just need to heal_  
 _Make good all your lies_  
 _Move on and don’t look behind_  
  
_Sleep_  
 _Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

The sky was clear; not a cloud in sight. Summer began to take hold, turning the lands of Ariala green with new growth. Leaves on the trees had filled in, rustling gently in the breeze off the rolling hills. Grasses and bushes had sprouted to life, and each day the lands grew greener. Even some of the heartier wild flowers dotted the countryside with red, yellow, and violet. They traveled for hours non-stop as they worked their way to the next village.

As the sun began to sink low in the sky, everyone was excited to stop for the day and rest their tired bodies. There was a town not four miles out, and since supplies were running low, they needed to restock once they reached civilization again. Not to mention, the promise of a hot meal after sleeping outside for a night spurred them on to get to the next town with haste. It looked like they would make it before nightfall—

Until they reached the bridge.

A few men milled about the bridge, horses and supplies on either side of the river. As they grew closer, the reason for the commotion became clear — the bridge was out.

“Son of a bitch,” Kanda cursed, reining in his horse. The group of Dragon Hunters slowed their mounts to a stop and surveyed the damage.

The river was wide, nearly thirty feet, and the current was nothing to be trifled with. Bulbous rocks and fallen tree branches mucked up the flow. The bridge was almost completely demolished, just a few broken panels and support beams left any indication that a bridge had ever existed there at all. One of the main support beams had rotted away, leaving it to crumble in on itself. There was no way to safely cross, especially with horses.

Lenalee took the lead, hopping off her horse and heading to one of the workers. A larger man who looked like he was in charge shouted out orders to some of the younger boys. “Excuse me,” she started, polite but firm. “My companions and I need to cross the river.”

The man sighed, as if he’d heard this complaint at least fifty times in the last hour. He scratched at his beard and turned to Lenalee. “Storm blew the bridge out a few nights ago. We’ve been trying to get it repaired, but the current is too swift here. You’ll have to use the other bridge to pass. It’s about ten miles north.”

“Ten miles? You best be joking,” Lenalee spat. They didn’t have time to waste going ten miles out of their way just to cross a river — not to mention the additional ten miles it would take to walk back around to find their road again.

“’Fraid not. If you’re in a hurry, you can try to ford the river up that way. About a mile south there’s a decent place. But I wouldn’t risk it,” the man explained. “There’s been storms run through here recently. River’s swollen like a pig’s belly. You might have trouble passing.”

“Thanks,” Lenalee said, bitterness in her voice as she returned to her companions. The irritation was plain on her face as she grabbed her horse’s reins and hopped back into the saddle. “You heard the man. Shall we head north or south?”

“I’m not wasting our time to go ten miles out of our way just so we don’t have to get wet. Let’s go south,” Kanda spat out, annoyed at the delay. He yanked on the reins of his mount and started to head off without waiting for the others.

“Hey, who made you leader of this expedition?” Lavi shot back with a huff. “I have books in my bag that can’t get wet.”

“Hold it above your head for all I care,” Kanda retorted, not bothering to look back. He continued to follow the river south.

“This is why no one wants you in charge!” Lavi shouted back, Kanda already disappearing down river.

Lenalee sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “As much as I hate the idea, we should probably just try to ford the river. We shouldn’t waste travel time if we can get across quicker.”

“Lenalee,” Lavi started, a pissy look on his face. “Do something about Yuu.”

“What am I supposed to do, Lavi?”

“You’re the only one he listens to!”

Allen chewed his lip as he watched the two argue, Kanda long gone as he passed over a hill near the river. The fighting was getting them nowhere and the sun was starting to sink even closer to the horizon. At this rate, they’d be stuck out on the road during the night, taking turns on watch in case wild animals or bandits attacked.

“We might as well try to cross the river,” Allen finally spoke up, staring off in the direction Kanda had disappeared. “We’ll help you keep the books dry, Lavi. And if it turns out we can’t cross, then we can blame Kanda for it.”

The redhead shook his head and laughed at Allen’s rationalization. “Well said, Beansprout. I guess we’ll have to try it.”

“It’s _Allen_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lavi said, waving his hand to dismiss Allen’s correction.

With a huff, Allen followed the other Dragon Hunters as they headed down river after Kanda. It didn’t take long for them to catch up. There was a shallow area not far from the bridge where the water was calmer compared to the rest of the river.

Lenalee looked at the water with a wary eye. “Kanda, I don’t think this is a good idea. The current is still too swift. I don’t know if the horses can keep upright.”

“We can do it,” Kanda replied, already testing the water. It was clear enough to see the riverbed underneath. If they walked through on foot, the water would come up to their chests — which made it shallow enough for them to ride over on the horses.

Lavi let out a long sigh. He hopped off his horse and began untying one of his bags, sending a glare Kanda’s way. “If these books get ruined, you get to tell Bookman it’s your fault.”

“Why the hell did you bring books with you?” Kanda asked, practically growling out the question as he prepared his own horse for the fording.

Lavi tied the books tightly in a well oiled and water resistant pack. As long as they weren’t submerged, the texts would be fine. “I brought them because I needed to do some work with them. Why the hell else would I bring them?” He rolled his eye at Kanda and slung the pack over his shoulder, hoping to keep himself and the manuscripts out of the water.

“I don’t know what you Bookmen do with your books,” Kanda grumbled.

“Well, what the hell do you think we do? It’s not like we rub our dicks on them. Damn, Yuu.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“All right!” Lenalee shouted, snapping a leather thong against the saddle as she attempted to tighten a few of her bags. “Enough. Let’s just get this over with. I don’t want to hear you two arguing anymore.”

“Sorry, Lena,” Lavi said, his voice the same grating whine he always used when he wasn’t really sorry.

Lenalee only sighed as she continued to prepare her horse. After a few more minutes and some small adjustments, they were ready to cross. Lenalee looked over the river, checking the current, still not liking how swift it looked. Unfortunately, they were committed to this now, and she knew Kanda wouldn’t back down once he’d made up his mind.

“What’s the line up then?” Lavi asked, adjusting the straps of his bag on his shoulders as he hopped back into the saddle.

“I’ll go first,” Kanda said as he grabbed the reins and mounted his horse. “Lenalee follows me, then you, then Beansprout.”

“It’s Allen!”

Kanda ignored Allen’s correction and continued with his instructions. “Try to keep the horses a few feet apart. There’s a small area that has few rocks for them to catch their footing on, from what I can see. If we stick to a single-file line, we shouldn’t have an issue.”

As Kanda slowly guided his horse into the river, Lavi turned to Allen as he waited his turn. He seemed annoyed, but the pout on his face still made Lavi smile. “Hey, don’t worry so much about Yuu. He’s an ass to everyone.”

Allen sighed. “You’re not exactly much better, Lavi.” He grew tired of telling the two Dragon Hunters to use his actual name and not that horrible nickname.

“Sorry, Al,” Lavi added in with a laugh, not even arguing that he was just as bad as the swordsman. “It’s hard not to use that nickname when you get so bent out of shape over it.”

“I’m glad to know my irritation amuses you,” Allen replied, unable to keep the smile off his face anyway. It may have been annoying, but it was less frustrating when Lavi called him Beansprout than when Kanda did. He couldn’t exactly explain why.

“If it really bothers you, I’ll try to refrain.”

Allen smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I don’t really mind when you do it.”

Lavi stared at Allen for a moment longer than necessary before averting his gaze and watching Kanda work his way across the river.

Kanda was halfway across when Lenalee finally got her horse to follow as well. The fording seemed to go well so far, and but Allen still looked nervous. He hadn’t crossed a river this deep or swift before. Even so, no one else seemed to have a problem.

Lavi followed Lenalee, and Allen waited impatiently at the water’s edge. When it was finally his turn to enter the river, Kanda was already on the other side and Lenalee was close to the far edge. Lavi had made it mid-river, so Allen had plenty of room.

Each step felt like navigating a mud pit on stilts. The horse looked nervous, snorting and whipping its head away from the fast current. The water hit just past the horse’s stomach, and Allen’s boots were already getting wet. He pulled on the reins to keep the horse’s head up and out of the water.

Across the river, Lenalee just managed to help her horse up onto the shore. Lavi wasn’t far behind her, but Allen still had a ways to go. She ignored her horse as it shook its mane and tail, trying to free itself from the excess water trapped in its hair. Allen looked like he was having more difficulty than the rest of the group.

As Lavi’s horse put its hooves on solid ground once more, the redhead sighed in relief. “Made it,” he said, grinning at the other two Dragon Hunters.

“You want me to fucking clap?” Kanda snapped, sending a glare at his companion.

“Maybe you need to go see a doctor to get the stick removed from your ass, Yuu”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re not my type,” Lavi shot back without hesitation.

“Tch!”

Allen cursed under his breath as his horse reared its head, fumbling as it attempted to cross the middle of the river. He pulled back on the reins, hoping to calm the beast by keeping its head out of the water, but he could still see the horse was panicking. He tried to force the animal to move forward, but every endeavor he made to free the beast met with resistance.

When Allen glanced down, he noticed that the horse’s right front leg was stuck, or at least appeared to be. He groaned. “I think the horse’s hoof is stuck between some rocks.”

“Shit,” Kanda cursed, his mood turning more foul by the second. “Way to go, beansprout.”

“Hey, it’s not his fault, Yuu. Ease up,” Lavi replied, pulling off the pack of books he had secured earlier. “I’ll go in and help him.” Handing the reins of his horse to Lenalee, he left his belongings on the shore and waded out into the river.

“Watch your footing, Lavi. I think the current is getting stronger,” Lenalee said as she watched from the riverbank.

“I got it,” the redhead replied, more composed over the entire mess than his companions. He was up to his chest in water by the time he reached Allen and the horse.

“Ah, careful,” Allen warned, trying to keep the horse’s head from beaning Lavi’s own skull. “She’s starting to panic a bit.”

The redhead reached out and touched the horse’s velvet snout with his damp hands, cooing to it to calm it. The soothing method worked enough to keep the horse from hurting them or itself, but he could tell the animal was still nervous. He had to work fast.

Moving to the side of the horse where Allen indicated its foot was stuck, Lavi pressed his hands flat on the animal’s neck and side so it knew where he was. He didn’t want to get accidentally hit or kicked, and hoped his touch would keep it calm as well.

First he attempted to dislodge the foot by pulling on the leg. The horse adjusted its stance, but otherwise remained stuck. Sighing, he figured it wouldn’t have been that easy. Looking up at Allen, he said, “I’m going to go under and see what’s up. Try to keep her steady.”

“I will,” Allen replied, swallowing down his nervousness. He watched as Lavi disappeared under the water, holding his own breath as well. His hands gripped the reins tighter as he impatiently kept his eyes on the choppy, rushing water.

Nearly two minutes passed before Lavi resurfaced. Allen felt his clenching jaw loosen.

Lavi pushed the soaked strands of red hair out of his face and looked back up at Allen. “She’s stuck, all right. The horseshoe is caught between some rocks. But I think I can get it loose.”

“Be careful,” Allen said, giving his companion with a worried look.

Lavi grinned before preparing to duck under water again. “Always,” he said, then took a deep breath and disappeared.

Allen continued his vigilance, keeping an eye out for Lavi to resurface once more. He felt the horse shift her weight again as the current grew stronger. Debris from the previous days’ storms floated around them, mucking up the water. A few branches and small logs slid past them, though Allen was too focused on the spot of water where he had last seen Lavi.

Suddenly, the horse jerked its head and Allen felt its stuck foot come loose. At first, he was relieved, but the respite from the situation was short-lived. The horse stumbled to the side, away from Lavi, and fought to catch its balance.

Allen tried to shift his weight back, but the swift current and the momentum of the horse knocked both him and the mount into the water. Allen cried out, only to have his voice cut off as he plunged under the water’s surface.

Lenalee saw the commotion from the riverbank and ran towards the water, stopping just at the edge — not wanting to jump in just yet. “Lavi! Allen!” she called as Kanda cursed behind her.

“Leave it to them to fuck this up,” he growled.

The water was a choppy mess for a long, heart-stopping moment. Lenalee’s eyes stared hard at the spot where her companions disappeared, silently willing to see them both resurface. The horse had already stumbled its way back to its feet, heading across the river and towards Lenalee and Kanda.

Lavi broke the water’s surface first, coughing. “Fuck, that was uncalled for.” He pushed back the wet hair in his face, attempting to clear his vision.

Lenalee cupped her hands around her mouth to be heard better over the rushing water. “Lavi! Where’s Allen?” she shouted, panic settling in her voice.

Lavi’s eye widened and he looked at the water where the horse had fallen, finding nothing. “I don’t—” he started, pushing forward in the river, scanning the water fervently. “I don’t see him!”

Lenalee’s eyes widened as she gasped. This was Allen’s first mission — they were supposed to be looking out for him. Her heart ached in her chest as she scanned the river for signs of their comrade.

Behind her, Kanda was cursing up a storm and working with something on his horse’s saddle.

Lavi continued further down the river, letting himself be pushed by the current. His green eye darted over the water, checking over and over again for any sign of their companion. Fear choked him like a rope around his neck. They had just been joking around not five minutes ago and now he was… God, how did it hurt to even think it?

Then, Lavi’s sharp eye caught sight of something — a flash of white bobbing further down the river than he even thought possible. “I see him!” he shouted, wasting no time in following after Allen. Taking a deep breath, he swam as fast as he could, moving with the current to catch up with Allen. Broken branches and logs bobbed up and down on the water’s surface, impeding his chase.

Lenalee watched as Lavi hurried to catch up to Allen down river. She turned to Kanda, frantic. “I’m going to follow them. Wait here with the hors—”

“No,” Kanda said, pulling a length of rope from the saddle bag and tossing it over his shoulder. “You stay here. Keep the horses together. I’ll go after them both.”

“I’m _faster_ , Kanda. Let me go. I’ll catch up with them before you can,” Lenalee insisted, even as the swordsman tossed his horse’s reins into her hands.

“You’re still not well and I’m not going to have you traipsing through the river to pick those idiots up,” Kanda reasoned, not bothering to even look her in the eyes. “Stay here — I’ll be back soon.”

“Kanda!” she shouted, frustration in her voice. But he was gone before she could say another word, disappearing past the tree line. She sighed, gathering her friends’ discarded supplies and keeping their four horses from wandering off.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The water numbed Lavi’s limbs as he fought past the cluttered debris on the river. He could see Allen ahead of him, floating on top of the water like a rag doll. His heart hammered in his chest with every second that passed, the sound of rushing water drowning out all other sounds. Lavi took deep, ragged breaths with each breach over the water’s surface. He gained on Allen, but it wasn’t fast enough. Too much time had already passed and dread filled Lavi at the thought of Allen’s lungs filling with water.

Large rocks littered the waterway, damming up some of the larger logs and sticks. The slower current gave Lavi the chance he needed to catch up. When he finally reached Allen, he grabbed the younger boy by the arm and yanked him closer, keeping his head above the water. They still floated downstream as Lavi worked on getting them to shore.

“Allen! Allen!” Lavi shouted, but received no response as Allen’s head lolled onto his shoulder. Panic set in the redhead’s chest as he struggled to drag his companion to the shore, the current still pushing them downstream. He couldn’t see the place where they had crossed anymore, and he didn’t know how far they had traveled down river.

When Lavi’s foot finally found the riverbed, managing not to slip on the algae covered rocks below, he dragged Allen up to the bank with him, tugging and pulling their waterlogged bodies onto dry land. Lavi pulled Allen through the trees lining the bank until he found a flat stretch of ground to lay Allen back. He tapped Allen’s cheek a few times, hoping to wake him. There was a blue tinge to his lips and a gash across his forehead that had Lavi’s head pounding with fear.

“C’mon, Al,” the redhead mumbled to himself. “You’re not gonna let a little water beat you, right?” He talked to Allen as if he were still conscious, his voice just shy of hysterical. Taking a breath to clear his head, Lavi forced himself to calm down and go through the steps of what he needed to do, quietly thanking his Bookman training for leaving him with the knowledge he needed to help.

Finding the correct spot on Allen’s chest, Lavi pressed the heel of one hand against the wet fabric and set the other on top of it. Then, he pushed down, setting up a slow, rhythmic pace. He kept pushing on Allen’s chest, sweat beading on his temples and mixing with the cold river water still dripping from his hair. After thirty compressions, he rested his head against Allen’s chest, listening for a heartbeat. When he couldn’t hear anything, Lavi tried again, this time his compressions less composed. His own breath came out in ragged gasps as he worked.

“Shit… This isn’t funny, Allen. Wake the fuck up,” Lavi mumbled as he finished his last set of compressions and leaned down to listen to Allen’s chest again. Still no heartbeat. With shaking hands, Lavi tilted Allen’s head back and lifted his chin. One hand reached down to pinch his nose, then Lavi took a breath and closed his mouth over Allen’s. He breathed into him, feeling Allen’s chest rise slightly. After another breath, Lavi pulled away to press on Allen’s chest again, counting in his head as he worked.

Suddenly, Allen coughed, turning to his side. He choked up the water from his lungs, taking large gasps for air as he clutched his chest. His shoulders shook from the exertion as he fought to breathe.

Lavi felt relief rush over him, the tension in his shoulders releasing. He held onto Allen’s shoulder, keeping him steady while he coughed up the last of the water. “Don’t scare me like that, Al. You’re gonna give a guy a heart-attack.”

Allen wiped at his eyes, sitting up and turning to look at the redhead. “What happened?” he asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

“You almost drowned,” Lavi said, his hand still holding Allen’s shoulder. His fingers gripped tighter on the wet fabric as he spoke, fighting his perfect memory against the image of Allen’s unresponsive body lying on the forest floor.

“Did I?” Allen asked, shaking his head as he tried to recall what had happened. “The last thing I remember was the horse getting spooked. I think when I went under the water, I hit my head on the rocks. After that, it’s all a blank.”

“That explains this gash,” Lavi said, reaching out to the wound on Allen’s forehead. It was still bleeding, though not profusely enough to cause worry. Lavi noticed his fingers were shaking and pulled away, curling his fingers into a fist to keep them steady.

Allen reached up and touched the gash, wincing. “Ah, it should be fine. I’ve had worse.”

The admission left Lavi’s stomach to churn with unease.

Allen coughed again, curling up until his forehead rested against Lavi’s chest as he struggled to regain his breath. Lavi stiffened under the touch, but didn’t move away. He held onto Allen, giving him a chance to recover.

“You all right there, Beansprout?” Lavi asked, trying to smile like he usually did, but finding his lips faltering.

Luckily, Allen couldn’t see the lapse. “It’s Allen,” he said, wiping at his face again. “And I’m fine. No need to worry.”

Just as Lavi was about to reply, the sound of footsteps crashing through the undergrowth yanked his attention away from Allen’s recovery. He turned around in time to see Kanda stop just behind him.

Kanda gave the two Hunters a sneer as he looked down at them. “…What the fuck are you doing?”

Lavi rolled his eye, still keeping a firm hold on Allen. “In case you missed it, Yuu, Allen almost drowned.”

“So you two decide to cuddle? Get your asses up and moving. We have to walk all the way back to the horses. We’re half a mile down river and I’m not wasting another minute with your idiocy.” Kanda turned and started his way back without them, heedless of the brush and twigs underfoot.

“Ever the ray of sunshine,” Allen commented, pushing off of Lavi’s shoulder and struggling to get to his feet.

Lavi stood, taking hold of Allen’s hands to steady him. “Just ignore him. He’s an impatient ass.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Allen replied, stumbling. Lavi kept him upright as he swayed. “Sorry.”

“You gonna be able to walk back, Al?” Lavi asked, still unable to mask the concern in his voice.

“Most likely, though it’ll be slow going. I still feel lightheaded.”

“That settles it then,” Lavi said, kneeling down in front of Allen. “Here, hop on. I’ll carry you.”

“Ah, no,” Allen said, laughing softly as he stood there looking down at the redhead. “I don’t need you to carry me.”

“C’mon, Allen. You need some time to recuperate and if we sit around any longer, Yuu’s gonna kill us. Just get on my back.”

Allen sighed, pushing back the drenched bangs from his face. Lavi had a point, and he didn’t want to attract any more ire from Kanda. Without further arguments, he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Lavi’s neck and letting the redhead lift him up off the ground.

“I expected you to be heavier than this, Beansprout.”

“ _Allen_.”

Lavi chuckled, adjusting Allen as he walked along the edge of the river, working their way back to the horses. Kanda had already disappeared ahead, not bothering to wait for them. “Seriously, you eat enough to feed an army. How are you so light?”

“Magic,” Allen replied, tucking his face into the redhead’s neck. He was tired, and relaxing against Lavi’s back had him drowsy. He must’ve been in worse shape than he realized.

It was silent for a long moment, the only sounds around them were the birds in the treetops, the rush of the river, and the crunch of leaves and twigs underfoot. Lavi tried to focus on working his way back, but the warmth of Allen’s face against his damp neck distracted him in more ways than one.

“Lavi?” Allen finally mumbled out, still tucked against him.

“Hm?”

“Thank you… For saving me.”

“Hey, what are friends for, right?”

There was a long silence, and for a moment, Lavi thought that Allen had fallen asleep until his arms tightened the slightest bit around his neck.

“Yes. I’ll make sure to return the favor someday,” Allen said, his voice low and heavy with exhaustion.

Lavi smiled. Looking to his left to catch a few wisps of damp, white hair in the corner of his vision. “Just rest, Al. We still got a long walk ahead of us.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

With a soft groan, Allen rubbed his eyes. The click clack of his horse’s hooves on the cobblestone streets of Erethan made his headache worse. It had been two days since the river incident, and they had made it to their destination just after midday. However, even with the passage of time, Allen still felt ill from his near-drowning experience.

“Are we almost to the inn?” Allen asked, sighing heavily as they led their horses through the streets. People ambled through the walkways and alleys, though the crowd was thin for a large town. Allen had no doubt that the chimera plaguing the city had something to do with the lack of citizens, though he didn’t voice his opinions. Their black cloaks with matching insignia on the left breast garnered some attention, and Allen pulled his hood up closer around his face to hide his hair and scar.

“It’s right around the corner, I think,” Lenalee said, leading their group through the town. “Once we get settled, we should look around and see if anyone has information on the chimera attacking this place.”

“Who sent in the request for this mission?” Kanda asked, glaring at a group of kids who stared wide-eyed at them as they passed. The children ran away when they caught sight of Kanda menacing look.

“The Mayor. We probably should talk to him as well.” Lenalee glanced up as she spotted their inn — The Cock and Boar. She shook her head at the indelicate sign above the main entrance. “Looks like we’re here.”

Lavi snickered at the large wooden signage. “Classy.”

Ignoring the comment, Lenalee dismounted and hopped down to the ground. “Let’s get this over with.”

Grabbing their bags off the saddles, they headed into the inn, paying one of the stable boys to take care of their horses. After procuring two rooms, one for Lenalee, and one for everyone else, they dropped off their supplies and headed back out.

“We should split up for now,” Lenalee said, looking up at the sky to see how far the sun had moved. “Kanda and I will go talk with the Mayor. You two go and see if there’s anyone around town who’s witnessed what’s happened with the attacks. We’ll meet back at the inn before nightfall.”

“Will do, Boss Lady,” Lavi said, clapping a hand on Allen’s shoulder and turning them both in the opposite direction.

Once they were gone, Kanda cast a confused glance at Lenalee. “You let them go off on their own? You know Lavi’s just going to fuck around and not get anything done.”

Lenalee started walking, not waiting for Kanda as she replied. “Well, if you went with either of them, you wouldn’t get anything done either. You’d just argue the whole time.” She looked around for a familiar landmark, hoping to find the Courthouse without asking for directions.

Kanda caught up with her pace, walking with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why didn’t you just have us all go separately then? It would’ve been faster.”

With a smile, Lenalee turned to Kanda. “Because Allen would likely get lost, Lavi would be useless, you’d get into a fight with one of the locals, and I’d be left cleaning up the mess. Besides, I haven’t had to deal with this Mayor before. And he might be troublesome.”

“In what way?”

“A lot of these men in positions of power think that just because I don’t have something dangling between my legs, I’m not important enough to be treated with respect.” Lenalee’s smile turned sickly sweet as she looked up at Kanda. “If you’re there to glare at them behind me and look vaguely threatening, it makes my job easier.”

“Ah, I see. So, you’re just using me?”

“Basically.”

“I can live with that.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Lavi, where the hell are we going? Lenalee said we should ask some of the townsfolk about the chimera attacks.” Allen rubbed at his temples, walking just a few steps behind the redhead as they made their way through town. He had wanted to rest before starting in on their mission, but he realized now that it wasn’t a viable option.

“You got a headache, don’t you?” Lavi asked, not turning around to look at Allen as he addressed him.

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s go to see the physician. I’m betting they can look you over and get you something for it. Besides, you never had anyone check you out after you almost drowned.”

Allen sighed, though it was not exasperated. He caught up to Lavi’s pace, watching him with a curious eye. “I told you I’m fine. If I haven’t died by now, then I’m pretty sure it’s all right.”

“Damn, Al. That’s pretty morbid of you.”

“Lavi, are you worried about me? That’s sweet,” Allen teased, smirking up at him.

Lavi’s step faltered, but he picked the rhythm back up so quickly that it was hard to notice. “Don’t be mean. I’m just trying to be helpful.”

“Sure.”

“I mean it.”

“Mhmm…”

“Seriously!”

“Oh, I believe you, Lavi.” Allen was about to make another comment when someone bumped into him from behind, nearly knocking him over. The rough jolt made his teeth clack together and his headache double in intensity.

Lavi reacted to the sudden movement, reaching out to steady Allen and keep him from flying face first into the street. He caught sight of the kid that ran into Allen and frowned. “Hey, watch where you’re going!”

The kid stuck out his tongue, blue hair flying over his shoulders as he taunted the two Hunters. Lavi frowned as the kid darted down the street.

“What a little brat,” the redhead complained, letting go of Allen once his partner was standing straight again.

Allen sighed, then paused. Something felt off. He patted down his sides near his belt, his eyebrows screwing together as his mind quickly registered what had happened. “Dammit,” he cursed and took chase.

Lavi was so surprised by Allen’s sudden sprint that it took him a moment to follow. “What the hell, Al?” he asked, rushing to catch up.

“That kid just stole my coin purse!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Lavi shouted, gritting his teeth. “Gods, I hate this town already! Let the chimera take it over!”

Ignoring Lavi’s complaining, Allen focused on following the kid. He could see him a few meters ahead, ducking through the market square and knocking into people as he fled. Unfortunately for the kid, his bright blue hair and dingy, yellow bandanna were easy to spot in the crowd. Allen weaved through the sea of people, moving faster than the boy could manage. Even Lavi couldn’t keep up with Allen’s agility, falling behind.

They broke past the market stalls and into an alleyway. The kid looked behind him to see Allen hot on his trail, then cursed, jumping over a few discarded boxes as he made his escape.

Allen leapt over the boxes, unperturbed by the mess littering the alley. The little thief was slowing down ahead of him, and Allen couldn’t keep a triumphant grin from spreading over his face as the distance between them shrunk. Just before the kid could turn the corner, starting a new sprint down the back alleys, Allen reached out and grabbed the brat by his shirt collar.

“Gotcha!” he said, coming to a sudden halt and jerking the kid backwards.

“Hey! Let go! I’ll call the town guards! Who do you think you are, picking on little kids?!”

Allen raised his eyebrows, surprised the kid had the gall to keep up with the act. “Sure, let’s call the guards. And what will they say when they find my coin purse in your possession?”

The kid narrowed his brown eyes, grabbing Allen’s arm and trying to pull it free from his shirt. “I didn’t take anything! You’re crazy, mister!”

Lavi finally caught up with the two then, fighting to catch his breath. His steps slowed when he saw the two figures in the back of the alley. “How the hell are you so fast, Al?” he asked leaning over and panting.

Ignoring the redhead’s question, Allen focused on the thief. “Hand it over, or I call the guards.”

The kid’s jaw muscles tightened as he stared back at Allen. “Do it.”

“Fine,” Allen agreed in a bored tone and started to drag him back out of the alley.

The child stiffened against his grip and started to pull back. “No! Wait!” he shouted, still struggling to wiggle loose, but Allen’s grip was unbreakable. “Ok, you win. You win! I’ll give you back your money.”

With a satisfied smirk, Allen stopped tugging the kid, but didn’t let him go. “That’s what I thought. Now, hand the coin purse to my friend and I’ll let you go.”

The child grumbled, pulling the purse from under his long tunic. He handed the bag to Lavi, not looking too pleased over the turn of events. “There. You’ve got your money back, now _let me go_.”

“What a demanding little thief we have here,” Lavi said, taking the coin purse and finally standing up straight. “Better not have pinched some of the coins before we caught you.”

“And what you gonna do if I did, huh?”

Allen hummed thoughtfully at the question, a wicked grin on his face. “I’ve heard in some towns, the punishment for thievery is to chop off one of your hands.” He let go of the kid and looked down at him. “Though, a hook for a hand might be just the thing to toughen up your image.”

The kid’s eyes widened and he rubbed his wrists nervously. “You’re not… gonna tell the Constable, are you?”

Lavi handed Allen his money and snorted, walking closer to the thief and staring down at him with a sneer. “And why shouldn’t we?”

Waving back the redhead, Allen took a softer approach. He took a step back and looked at the kid with a smile. “What’s your name?”

He hesitated, but eventually answered. “Timothy.”

“And why did you steal the money, Timothy?”

Timothy looked away for a moment, indecision on his face as he weighed out his options. Finally, he turned back to Allen and Lavi. “I had to! I can’t stay in the usual places anymore. The monsters have found them all. I just wanted to sleep indoors where it’s safer.”

Allen blinked, then looked over his shoulder at Lavi. Their eyes met, realization and mutual understanding blossoming between them. When Allen turned back to Timothy, his silver eyes set in a hard gaze. “These monsters, they only come out at night?”

“Yeah, and they’re really gross and strong. They’ve been attacking anyone who’s out after dark.” He looked between Allen and Lavi, not understanding why they were so interested in his problem.

“I’m guessing you’re an orphan? Why aren’t you in the orphanage?” Allen asked, serious with his questioning. His tone was soft, as if he were speaking to a wounded animal, but worry laced through his voice as he waited for Timothy’s answer.

“It burned down a couple months ago, and the town hasn’t built a new one. So, most of us who were there just scattered. Only a couple of kids are left now. A lot of them were either picked off by the monsters or taken by some travelers.”

Allen stiffened at the mention of _travelers_ , and he loathed to think the fate of those poor children. It wasn’t unheard of for people to pick up the homeless to sell off as slaves. The laws in each country varied widely, and it was easy to just grab people off the street and use them as workers or in brothels. And the children that had been eaten by the chimera… Allen shuddered at their fate.

He hadn’t realized how quiet he had been until Lavi spoke, picking up the conversation. “Do you know where the monsters have been seen?”

Timothy fidgeted, not understanding why he was being questioned so rigorously. “They usually come in from the forest on the edge of town, then head straight into the city. I’ve seen them in the town square and wandering the main roads.”

“I think we know where we should go hunting tonight, then. Right, Al?”

Allen nodded, trying to shake the horrible thoughts from his head. “Right. Guess we got the information we came for after all.”

“And we didn’t even have to try,” Lavi laughed, resting his hands on his hips.

Realization flooded Timothy’s face. “Wait a minute. You guys aren’t _Dragon Hunters_ , are you?”

Allen turned his attention back to Timothy. Thinking about the other orphans who didn’t make it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few coins out, handing them to the kid. “Here. Take this and get a room for the next few nights. The chimeras attacking the city should be gone by then.”

“Whoa. Really?” Timothy asked, watching as Allen plopped a couple of coins into his dirty hands. “You’re joking, right?”

“Yeah, Al. Why are you giving the little thief money?” Lavi asked, taken aback by the sudden generosity.

Once he had dropped the coins into Timothy’s palm, he tied the purse back to his belt, tighter than it had been before. “He helped us out. He deserves a reward.”

Timothy grinned, his smile wide and toothy. “Thanks, mister,” he said, turning around to hurry back out of the alley before either of the Dragon Hunters could change their minds.

Lavi watched the kid traipse off and disappear around the corner. “Seriously? Even if he did help us, he stole your money. I don’t think that warrants a reward.”

Allen shrugged, his silver eyes glossing over as they headed back out to the main street. “I’ve been in his position before. I understand why he did it.”

“In his position?” Lavi asked, hoping for some clarification.

“Orphaned. Living on your own. Trying to stay alive from one day to the next,” Allen said, stepping over a few of the upturned boxes in the dirty alley. “It’s a rough existence.”

Lavi’s tone softened. “Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“There’s no way you would. I don’t exactly write it on my forehead. I have enough marks on my face, I don’t need another.” Allen smiled at Lavi as they meandered back out into the square. “I just sympathize with him.”

Lavi’s green eye scanned Allen’s face, looking at the red mark he had referenced. He hadn’t asked about it, and as far as he knew, no one else at the Black Order had either. The mark on his left eye was strange on its own, but the pentacle on his forehead baffled him. Lavi had been curious for weeks now, wanting to ask about it, but never finding the right time to do so. Even now, he couldn’t quite force his tongue to ask the question. Instead, he stretched his arms over his head when they pushed into the crowd, changing the subject.

“Since we’re done with our work, are you gonna let me take you to the physician now for that headache?”

Allen laughed, shaking his head. “I suppose I can indulge your whim.”

Lavi rolled his eye. “Excuse me for worrying.”

“So you _were_ worried?”

“Dammit.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Well, that was a waste of our time,” Lenalee grumbled, walking back towards the inn. Her eyebrows narrowed as she stomped through the streets, her black boots clicking angrily on the stone path.

“You want me to kill that guy for you?” Kanda asked, his tone verging on bored as he followed Lenalee.

“Maybe later. I haven’t decided yet.”

The Mayor had been useless. Lenalee spent nearly an hour listening to him complain about how long it took the Black Order to send someone to town, and when she finally got him to discuss what had been happening in Erethan with the chimera, he had no information to give them other than what they already knew. She only hoped Lavi and Allen had more luck in gathering up leads to follow.

By the time they had returned to the inn, the sun began to sink in the sky. Once night fell, they would have to go out hunting. Lenalee felt her palms start to sweat just thinking about it. They didn’t exactly know what to expect tonight, and the uncertainty gnawed at her insides.

Upon entering the inn, Lenalee spotted Allen sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the main floor. The inn had a small kitchen, and it looked as if he made full use of it. Piles of empty plates were stacked up on the table, and he was finishing up a small mountain of sweet rolls when he noticed their return.

Allen smiled at them, a light smear of sugary frosting stuck to his lips. “Did your meeting with the Mayor go well?”

Lenalee sat down next to Allen at the small, square table, and Kanda stayed standing, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the near-empty tavern hall.

“Not exactly,” Lenalee admitted, exhaustion clear in her voice. “I hope you and Lavi had better luck. Where is he, anyway?”

“Upstairs sleeping,” Allen answered between bites. “And we actually did have some luck.”

“Spill it, ‘Sprout. We don’t have all night,” Kanda snapped, irritated.

Allen glared, not in the mood to deal with Kanda’s surly attitude. “We’ve found out that the chimera are coming from the forest at night. They usually roam the town square and the main roads. They are attacking anyone who’s out on the street.”

“I guess we know where to start, then,” Lenalee said, looking across the room. “Probably best if we split up in teams and search the town tonight as soon as the sun sets. I have a feeling it’ll take more than one night to clear out all the monsters.”

“Why not go straight to the source? If they’re coming from the forest, then we should go there to find them,” Kanda said.

“Normally, I would agree with you,” she said, tapping her nails against the table and she mulled over their choices. “But we have no idea exactly how many chimera there are. We could easily be walking into a trap if we jump in headfirst. If we patrol the town tonight, we’ll get a better idea of what exactly is going on. You know as well as I do that chimera don’t usually work together. There’s also the possibility that a dragon is nearby.”

Allen’s eyes widened as he finished off the last sweet roll on his plate. “Do you really think a dragon would be here? This town is so small – I don’t see what would be in it for them to attack so directly. Not to mention it’s been years since anyone’s seen one.”

With a sigh, Lenalee leaned back in her chair. “It’s a possibility. I’m not saying that’s what’s happening. Either way, I don’t want us to get caught off guard. Better to prepare for the worst.” She eyed the pile of empty plates on the table and smiled at Allen. “Did you manage to clean out the kitchen, or do you think they have some food left for me?”

Allen laughed scratching the back of his head. “I’m sure they have some. No one’s really here. I think most of the local patrons left to get home before dark.”

Lenalee stood and turned to head to the bar to order. “You want anything, Kanda?”

“No.”

She sighed, resting a hand on one hip. “Kanda…”

“Fine,” he snapped back, not bothering to argue. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Lenalee grinned and nodded, heading over to place the order. Kanda sat down across from Allen, a scowl on his face.

Allen bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You sure don’t mind taking orders from Lenalee, do you, Kanda?” From what he had observed so far, Kanda never listened to anyone and refused to be civil. The only exception to that rule was Lenalee.

“Shut your trap before I stab you.”

“So violent. What would Lenalee say if she heard you threatening your teammates?”

“She won’t hear anything if I kill you before she gets back.”

“Aah, I’m shaking in my boots,” Allen mocked, barely containing his laughter.

Kanda made for his sword, his chair scuffing the floor as he stood. Before he could draw the weapon to make good on his threat, Lenalee’s voice rang out in the empty tavern.

“I can hear you two idiots! Knock it off before I get mad.”

That was all it took for Allen to stop laughing and Kanda to sit back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Drop me a comment or send me a message on tumblr. ;)


	5. Swarmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious action in this chapter! Plus, more precocious Timothy. ;3 Enjoy!

_I’d stay the hand of God, but the war is on your lips_  
 _How can I brace myself for razor blades on whips?_  
 _When everything with meaning is shattered, broken, screaming_  
 _And I’m lost inside this darkness and I fear I won’t survive_  
  
_I could pray and trick with a double tongue, but the only fool here’s me_  
 _I choose the way to go, but the road won’t set me free_  
 _‘Cause I wish you’d see me, baby, save me, I’m going crazy_  
 _Tryin’ to keep us real, keep us alive_  
  
_Maybe Tomorrow is a Better Day_  
 _Poets of the Fall_  
  
xXxXxXx  


_24/04/XXXX_

_Entry 582_

_He almost died._

_I do not think Allen Walker realizes how close he was to losing his life that day at the river. I felt his heart stop beating, the lack of breath in his chest._

_I was scared. I had never been so scared as I was in that moment. I thought he would not make it, that I would fail to revive him and force the water out of his lungs._

_This mission to Erethan has only just begun and I already dread more dangerous situations. I should not worry about Allen Walker; he is more than capable of taking care of himself. However, my mind can not dismiss the image of his waterlogged and lifeless body lying on the forest floor. The smell of the river still clings to my clothes and my thoughts._

_It is times like these that I curse my perfect memory._

_49_

 

xXxXxXx

 

The night air chilled Allen to the core. He shivered as he and Lavi turned a corner on the street, eyeing the redhead’s orange scarf and wishing he had one of his own. He rubbed his hands together, the friction of his gloves warming the cold skin underneath. Summer still hadn’t quite made its full appearance, and the late Spring nights were still nippy.

 

“How long have we been out here?” Allen asked, breathing into his hands to heat them. His air fogged up between his fingers.

 

Lavi looked around the street, wary of every shadow that cast around the buildings. “At least three hours,” he answered, not bothering to look back at Allen. They walked out into the open, steps echoing on the stone paths.

 

“Where are the chimera?” Allen asked, fighting a shiver that threatened to run down his body. “I’m not exactly ecstatic to fight one, but we were told that the town was being attacked by multiple creatures. And yet, we’ve seen nothing, not to mention my fingers are turning blue in this cold.”

 

With a shrug, Lavi continued walking, following the same path they had been for hours, circling around the town and checking each avenue to make sure no demon spawn were lurking. “Maybe they’re scared of us? We are pretty tough.”

 

Allen shook his head and smiled. “Well, chimera aren’t exactly brimming with brain power, so I’m guessing that’s not the case.”

 

“Do you think that we were lied to? That there are no chimera here?” Lavi asked, turning to look at Allen with a thoughtful gaze.

 

Allen scanned the road again, chewing on the inside of his lip. “No… That makes no sense. Why would they lie? What purpose would that serve? Besides, everyone here is frightened. You can tell just by looking at their faces. Something is wrong here.”

 

“I’d have to agree with you on that point,” Lavi said, resting his right hand against the hammer holstered at his side. “But I don’t like patrolling this long without finding something. It’s nerve-wracking.”

 

“Agreed. Maybe Lenalee and Kanda have found something by now?”

 

Lavi shook his head. “Doubt it. This town is small enough where we’d hear the commotion of a fight. I think they’re just as bored and cold as we are.”

 

Allen chuckled, covering his mouth with his right hand. “I suppose so, now that you mention it. But that doesn’t help us much at the moment.”

 

“We could always ditch and go back to the inn?” Lavi suggested with a sly grin. “I bet the kitchen’s still open. We could scrounge up some food.”

 

“If Lenalee caught us ditching our patrol, she’d kill us. Or have Kanda do it. Honestly, I’m not sure which is worse.” He stretched his back and shoulders before continuing on their route. “Besides, I want to make sure that we get rid of the chimera. I don’t want any more people to die.”

 

“Geez, Al. Way to guilt trip me. You’re like a wet blanket.”

 

“Just a few more hours. If there’s nothing by then, we can say we’ve made an honest effort,” Allen suggested, matching Lavi’s grin with a softer smile. “Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda’s fingers twitched nervously on the hilt of Mugen, his dark eyes cast up at the sky. The waxing moon and stars shone brightly, illuminating the streets with ethereal light. However, even the crisp, clear night didn’t put his mind at ease. They had yet to find chimera, and he was growing anxious.

 

Lenalee sensed his mood with only a quick glance, noting his stance and the tension in his face. “Kanda, calm down.”

 

He shot a glare her way before scanning their surroundings again. “I don’t see how being calm will help anything if a chimera attacks.”

 

“You being tense is only going to make _me_ tense,” Lenalee said, losing her calm by the second.

 

Kanda knit his eyebrows at her comment, but didn’t change his posture or soften the glare on his face. “It’s too quiet here. I don’t like it.”

 

“When do you like anything?” Lenalee mumbled to herself, shivering as a gust of wind whipped down the empty street. She rubbed her arms against the cold, and stared out at the empty town. Even without Kanda’s mood infecting her own, she felt on edge. They had been told there were chimera roaming the town nightly, multiple ones. Yet where were they? They had been out for hours now. The silence of the night was starting to get to her as well.

 

“We should do another couple rounds before we head back to the inn,” Lenalee added, continuing down the street.

 

“Fine by me,” Kanda said, keeping up with Lenalee’s pace. He glanced at her, catching the concerned look on her face. “Hey.”

 

Lenalee sighed. “Yes, Kanda?” she asked, not bothering to return his look.

 

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. When she bumped up against Kanda’s firm chest, Lenalee looked up into his dark eyes with a questioning stare.

 

“You know that if I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you, right?”

 

A smile graced Lenalee’s face and she melted into Kanda’s loose embrace. “I know,” she said, her stiff limbs relaxing with his warm, comforting touch. “But I don’t need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself.”

 

“I’m well aware,” Kanda added, his grip on her tightening. “Doesn’t mean I still won’t do it.”

 

Shaking her head, Lenalee tried to hide her grin. “Kanda, you’re impossi—”

 

Lenalee’s words were cut off by a deathly wail that echoed in the empty streets. The two Dragon Hunters stiffened in each other’s arms for a brief second before pulling apart, breath stilled in their lungs. Kanda drew his sword, and Lenalee grit her teeth as she activated her boots.

 

“I think it came from up there,” Lenalee said, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. “The town square is just up ahead.” Another noise, less human this time, bombarded their ears. The shrill, high-pitched growling confirmed their suspicions.

 

“Looks like we didn’t waste our time coming here after all.” Kanda took off in a sprint towards the sounds of struggle.

 

Lenalee’s eyes widened. “Kanda! Wait!” But he didn’t — she knew he wouldn’t hold back if the smell of battle was in the air. Cursing, she followed after him, hoping they weren’t running headfirst into a trap.

 

Kanda reached the square just a second before Lenalee and assessed the enemy. Two chimera pulled at the pieces of what he could only guess had been a person not minutes ago, gnawed flesh and bones breaking apart between their hungry maws. The heavy stench of blood wafted in the once clear air, and Kanda pulled a hand back against his nose and mouth when the smell first hit him.

 

The two monsters were so busy fighting over scraps, they hadn’t noticed the Hunters yet. The chimera were smaller than usual, roughly the size of a large pony, but just the same disgusting mishmash of creatures. These two were cat-like, with sharp teeth lining their mouths, but their bodies were scaly and black. Spines jutted from their backs, jagged and tipped like razors. Each chimera had a pair of heavy, feathered wings.

 

Lenalee swallowed hard, trying to keep from losing the contents of her stomach at the smell that permeated the air. They were too late to save the villager, but she made a silent vow to keep the monsters from killing anyone else.

 

Kanda was the first to react, charging at the pair of chimera, sword drawn and glowing with magical energy. He swiped at the closest monster, taking it off guard. Mugen cleaved off one of the chimera’s wings and the monster howled in pain as its partner bolted off to the other side of the square with a growl. The severed limb twitched on the ground for a few seconds before falling still.

 

Lenalee darted after the fleeing monster as the wounded chimera turned on Kanda, hissing as it stood its ground. Kanda narrowed his eyes, watching the beast as he steadied his stance, readying for a second attack.

 

Kanda lunged at the monster, sword arching impossibly fast. The creature dodged, bolting around to find an open spot to attack its adversary, all the while hissing and growling.

 

While Kanda fought with the wounded chimera, Lenalee kept her sights on the second one. It took off into the sky, lunging into the air with ease. She grinned, bending her knees and jumping into the air as if she were made to fly. Her boots propelled her into the air, far above the chimera’s modest attempt at escape. Before it knew what hit it, Lenalee smashed the heels of her boots into the monster’s bloodstained face, launching it back to the ground. Its body smashed against the street with a sickening crunch.

 

She followed the beast’s descent, landing with enough force to crack the stones under her boots. The chimera was broken beyond repair, twitching with the last bit of life left in it. Lenalee set her jaw tight, boots clacking on the street as she approached its crumpled body. With one sharp kick, she smashed its head, black blood splattering against the ground.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“What was that?” Allen asked, his head twisting around when the screeching sound assulted his ears.

 

Lavi turned as well. They had been headed back towards the inn, ready to give up their search, when the demonic cries sounded from behind them. Lavi narrowed his eye and frowned. “We’d better check it out. I think it came from back there. It’s hard to tell with the echoing.”

 

Allen nodded, and they rushed back towards the center of the town. They turned corners with hurried steps, still watching the shadows for any monsters that might be lurking. “Damn, where did it come from?”

 

Ahead of them, like a beacon in the sky, Lavi caught sight of Lenalee, fighting with a chimera in the air. The battle lasted only a short moment, but it was long enough for him to approximate the location.

 

“Looks like they’re up ahead, but we’re still pretty far away. Don’t worry, I can get us there fast.” Lavi turned his hammer in his hands, silently willing it to grow in size. He slammed the butt of the hammer into the ground and gripped the handle. “Here, Al. Hold onto this with me.”

 

Allen gave Lavi a dubious look, but did as he was told. He took hold of the hammer with his right hand. “What are you going on ab— AAAHHH!”

 

A scream ripped out of Allen’s throat as he and Lavi shot up into the air, the hammer handle extending past the rooftops and pulling them towards the town square. Allen latched onto the handle with both hands, his body seized up in fear as they reached new heights.

 

“Lavi!” he shouted, attempting to keep from screwing his eyes shut in terror.

 

Lavi just laughed, wind battering at their hair and clothes as they sped towards the center of town.

 

“When we get down, I’m killing you!”

 

“This is the quickest way to reach Lena and Yuu. Look, we’re almost there.”

 

When Allen finally opened his silver eyes long enough to make sense of his surroundings, he caught sight of Lenalee and Kanda. One chimera was already dead, and Kanda looked about ready to slice the second one in two. When they landed, Allen felt his stomach lurch with the suddenness of the stop, and sighed as he tried to regain his balance.

 

Lavi had no issues finding his footing, and his hammer retracted quicker than it had extended. Lenalee walked towards them, black blood splattered against her legs. He gave her a wry smile. “I guess we missed all the fun, huh?”

 

Lenalee’s eyes were set hard, unamused. “We got here too late. The chimera killed another villager.”

 

Allen and Lavi’s faces fell at the news. They scanned the town square and noticed the remains of the unfortunate soul who dared to wander at night. Lavi frowned, turning away from the mess.

 

“Well, at least these two won’t be killing anyone else,” Lavi said.

 

A deafening screech made the group wince. A few meters away, Kanda had landed the killing blow on the second monster. He pulled the sword free, glaring at the beast before walking towards the group.

 

Kanda looked at Lavi and Allen, unaffected by the battle or the mess of viscera and gore scattered around them. “Did you run into any chimera?”

 

Allen shook his head. “No, we haven’t seen anything.” His eyes glanced over at the dead beasts. They were disintegrating into ash, but the villager wasn’t as lucky. Bits of what was left of their body remained to stain the ground. Allen swallowed, trying to keep his stomach from rebelling against him.

 

“These two were the first chimera we encountered all night,” Lenalee said, her arms wrapping around her midsection as she purposefully avoided looking at the carnage not but a few meters away.

 

“I don’t get it,” Lavi said, brushing back the red bangs from his face. “There were supposed to be more than these two, right? The report said at least ten different chimera.”

 

Kanda grit his teeth, his hand clenching the hilt of his sword tighter. “That Mayor is a fucking moron. I wouldn’t doubt it if he got what little information he had wrong.”

 

Lenalee sighed and nodded in agreement. “He was unbelievably useless.”

 

“Should we go back to the inn, then? Call it a night?” Lavi asked, hoisting his hammer up to rest on his shoulder.

 

While the three were talking, Allen gazed past their group, silver eyes narrowing at the shadows around the edge of the square. He tilted his head, unsure if what he was seeing was real, or a trick of the darkness and the moonlight playing with his eyes. But when he saw the gleam of teeth, and not just one set, he knew it wasn’t an illusion.

 

“I think we might have to call off that trip to the inn,” Allen said, gesturing to the shadows that were spilling into the town square. When the others caught sight of what Allen had, they all tensed.

 

“Shit. That’s more than ten,” Lavi said, pulling his hammer back into a defensive position.

 

“Tch,” Kanda said, looking around their group, scanning the perimeter. His dark eyes narrowed and he put both hands on the hilt of his sword. “Looks like they’ve surrounded us.”

 

Over twenty chimera lurked on the edges of the square, slowly slinking out from the shadows. They were small, similar to the two Lenalee and Kanda had killed, but their bodies were different. Even from far off, Allen could make out other mixes of animals that were used to create the bone-chilling creatures. Some were wolf-like, and others were more akin to bears or mountain lions. The combinations varied widely, but one looked just as deadly as the next. Everyone turned their backs to each other, facing out towards the monsters.

 

“I’m gonna kill that Mayor,” Lenalee mumbled, grinding her heel into the stone underfoot.

 

“Not if I get there first,” Kanda added, widening his stance as they waited for the monsters to close in.

 

“What are they waiting for?” Lavi asked, fingers nervously twitching on his hammer. He tightened his grip.

 

Allen scanned the edge of the square as his left arm transformed. The black, clawed fingers stretched, already aching as he felt the dragons’ creations drawing in closer. “They’re waiting for us to make the first move.”

 

“Gladly,” Kanda spat, taking a step forward and pulling his sword in front of him. Without hesitation, he charged towards the monsters.

 

Lenalee’s eyes widened, her heart stopping as she watched him lunge forward. “Kanda!”

 

As soon as the swordsman moved, the monsters plunged out from the darkness and into the moonlit expanse of the square. Everyone braced for the attack.

 

Lavi extended his hammer, growing it to the size of a large horse and slammed it down against three chimera that had closed in on him. The monsters turned to dust with one well struck blow. He turned towards Kanda and shouted in his general direction. “Goddammit, Yuu! Don’t you have any common sense?”

 

Kanda didn’t hear his argument, too busy cutting down demons left and right, their ashy corpses littering the square and fouling the air with the poisonous dust.

 

Allen blocked a demon that lunged for his throat, the foul breath of the beast skimming over his face. His clawed hand tossed the monster back, giving him room to breathe and a chance to go on the offensive. He swiped at the chimera, slicing its face with his hand. It screamed into the night air.

 

Lenalee kicked the first monster that came at her, the heel of her boot piercing its throat and leaving it to bleed out on the ground. The chimera were coming in fast and hard, attacking each of the Dragon Hunters without reprieve. As soon as one monster fell, another took its place and the fighting continued.

 

More chimera emerged from the darkness around the square, adding to the fray. After Lavi killed another two monsters, crushing them under the weight of his hammer, he looked out at the scene. More and more monsters entered the square, as if they were filtering in from somewhere else. How had the four of them walked around for hours and not stumbled upon this many until now? The logic baffled him, and he would’ve thought more on it if another chimera hadn’t interrupted his thoughts. He slammed his hammer down on it, but it continued to thrash around. Before it could make an escape from under Lavi’s hammer, Allen swooped in, slicing off its head with his claws in one, clean swipe.

 

“Thanks, Al,” Lavi said, only to have to block another attack. “Son of a whore… They just keep coming.”

 

Allen cleaved off another monster’s head before he could reply. “They don’t seem to be slowing down. We might have to retreat.”

 

“To where?” Lavi shouted back, busy fighting another chimera. “I’m pretty sure the chimera won’t just quit following us if we hide out in a building. They’re too riled up.”

 

Allen panted, catching his breath with a short break in between attacks. He watched as Lenalee stomped on another pair of monsters before turning to fight once more.

 

Then, as suddenly as they came, the monsters disappeared. The abrupt silence shocked Allen; he turned around a few times, ready for another attack that didn’t come. He heard cursing from behind him, and the sound of Lenalee’s boots clicking on the cobblestones as she hurried to Kanda’s side.

 

“Where the hell did they go?” Lavi asked, scanning the square as Allen had just before him. “It’s like they suddenly just disappeared.”

 

Allen looked down on the ground. The dust from the dead chimera littered the square, the wind picking up a few wisps of ash. If it weren’t for those last traces of the monsters, he would’ve thought he had imagined the whole thing.

 

Before he could question the strange disappearance, Lenalee called for them. “Allen! Lavi! Kanda’s hurt.”

 

They rushed over towards Lenalee. She fussed over Kanda as he tried to stand up, but he batted her hand away.

 

“I’m fine,” Kanda growled, holding his side tight with one hand.

 

“You’re bleeding!” Lenalee insisted, moving in closer again. She pried at his fingers, trying to see the extent of the wound, but Kanda pushed her away.

 

“I said I’m fine! What part of _fine_ don’t you understand?”

 

Lenalee flinched at the tone Kanda used, but her shock quickly turned to frustration and anger. Eyebrows narrowed, she grabbed a hank of Kanda’s long, black hair and tugged it hard. “Listen here,” she said, her voice strong and clear. “You’re obviously hurt, so just let us help you and stop being an asshole about it.”

 

Kanda winced at the tug to his long locks, but said nothing in return. When Lenalee attempted to look at the wound again, he let her, forgoing another argument.

 

“We should get back to the inn,” Allen said, still checking behind his shoulder every few seconds in case another monster appeared. “While we have the chance.”

 

“Yeah. We can regroup now that we know we’re ridiculously outnumbered, and patch Yuu up before tomorrow,” Lavi agreed.

 

“Fine — Let’s go,” Kanda said, still holding his side as the four of them worked their way back to the inn.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi sat down on his bed as he kicked his boots off, an exhausted sigh leaving his lips. “This mission is turning out to be a real pain in the ass,” he said, flopping back on the bed once his toes were free.

 

Allen nodded, brushing back the hair from his face. “Why are there so many chimera here? It doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“You got me, beansprout. I’m just as confused as you are. Maybe tomorrow we’ll have more answers.” Lavi didn’t even bother to pull off his dirty clothes. He curled on the mattress and closed his eye against the last lamp they had lit in the room.

 

“Do you think Lenalee needs any help tending to Kanda’s wound?” Allen asked, taking the time to change into his night clothes.

 

With a chuckle, Lavi turned to his side, watching Allen pull the shirt over his head. With Allen turned away, it gave the redhead an eyeful of his lithe back muscles. He stared for a moment, then averted his gaze to the ground before Allen could turn around. “I think she can handle it. She’s the only one Kanda listens to, anyway. We’d probably hinder more than help.”

 

Allen couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. “I suppose you’re right. He is a pain in the ass.” He sat down on the bed opposite of Lavi, looking over at him. “You probably should change. You’ve got blood and ash on your clothes.”

 

With a smirk, Lavi stretched out on his back, one long leg falling over the edge of the mattress. He closed his eye. “Too lazy.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to share a bed with someone who’s wearing dirty clothes.”

 

“Just use Yuu’s bed,” Lavi replied, still not moving.

 

“And have him come back only to kick me off onto the floor? No, thank you. I’d rather share a bed with you than deal with Kanda.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Lavi said, sitting up and pulling at his stained clothes. “But remember I’m only doing this for you. You owe me for all this lost sleep time.”

 

“All two minutes of it?” Allen replied with a smile. “It’s a steep price, but I’m willing to pay.”

 

Lavi changed quickly, leaving his dirty clothes on the floor, not bothering to fold them up properly like Allen had done. When he finished, he flopped back in bed. “There. Happy?”

 

Allen shook his head, trying not to laugh at Lavi’s childish antics. “Yes. _Now_ you can go to sleep.” After extinguishing the last lit lamp, he climbed into bed with Lavi, taking up space on the outside of the mattress. After the events of the night, Allen was tired and his body sore from the fight. With heavy limbs, he curled up against the lumpy pillow and tried to push the worrisome thoughts out of his mind. Luckily, exhaustion won out, and Allen fell asleep only a few minutes after closing his eyes.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Hold still,” Lenalee said through clenched teeth as she wrapped the bandages around Kanda’s midsection. “If you keep fidgeting, I’ll have to re-wrap these _again_.” She fought the urge to smack him upside the head, if it would only get him to sit still long enough for her to finish the task.

 

“Hurry up, then!” Kanda shot back, glaring across the room, pointedly not watching Lenalee as she worked.

 

“Kanda,” Lenalee said, her tone laced with concern. “You’ve got three nasty cuts in your side. If I don’t bind them properly, they won’t heal right and it will affect your ability to fight. Do you want that?”

 

“Tch,” was all the comment she received, but he stopped squirming for the moment.

 

“I didn’t think so.”

 

They didn’t speak after that, The only sounds in room was the rustling of fabric and the old mattress squeaking as Lenalee shifted to put the finishing touches on the wound.

 

“There. Now you can do what you want,” Lenalee said, her voice sounding more tired than irritated. She grabbed the scattered bottles of ointments, herbs, and leftover cotton wraps, packing them back up in her medicinal kit.

 

Kanda absently rubbed his wrapped side, fingers cautiously running over where one of the chimera had managed to take a swipe at him. The three cuts weren’t too deep, but they had bled profusely. He stared at Lenalee as she cleaned up the mess, tossing the bloodied cloths she had used to clean the wound into the trash and putting away her supplies.

 

“Thanks,” he said, his voice less gruff than normal.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lenalee replied, still not looking at him. “Just please be more careful next time.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

 

Lenalee tucked the kit into her travel bag. “If the wound was any deeper, we would’ve needed to take you to the physician for stitches. It might have been too deep to fix…” Her hands gripped the edge of her bag tightly as she fought to control the tremor in her voice. She avoided looking at him, keeping her eyes focused on the task in front of her.

 

“But it wasn’t and it’s fine,” Kanda insisted.

 

“But it could have been.” Lenalee’s shoulders shook as she fought to keep herself calm. She curled up over her bag, legs folded under her as she sat on the floor, struggling to hold back tears.

 

The irritation Kanda had felt earlier fizzled away when he saw Lenalee break down. He froze, watching her for a long moment, jaw clenched tight. With slow, deliberate movements, he got up off the bed and moved to her side, resting his hands on both shoulders. “Calm down,” he said with an unusually soft tone. “It’s fine. Stop worrying.”

 

Lenalee said nothing as she turned and wrapped her arms around Kanda’s neck, pulling him tight to her. She buried her face in his shoulder. Kanda leaned in and held her as they sat on the rough wood floor of the rented room. His hair had been untied earlier, and fell loose over his shoulders. Lenalee felt the silky strands brushing against her face and arms.

 

“Stay here tonight,” Lenalee said, her soft plea barely audible.

 

Kanda still heard it. “I shouldn’t. Those two idiots might notice.”

 

“I don’t care. Just stay.” This mission was quickly turning into a mess. They had barely managed to make it through the night once the chimera attacked. They had been overwhelmed, and if the same thing happened tomorrow night when they went out on the hunt, they might not be as lucky the second time around. The thought of losing one of her friends was terrifying enough, but the fact that Kanda got hurt petrified her. She clung to him tighter, not wanting to let go.

 

Kanda felt his resolve waver and dissipate after hearing the desperation in her voice. “I’ll stay.”

 

Lenalee nodded against his shoulder, pulling away to finally look back into his face. Her dark eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kanda brushed the tousled hair out of her face before kissing her softly. “Let’s get some rest.”

 

“Mm.”

 

They moved to the bed, pulling off their dirty clothes and leaving them on the ground. Lenalee settled into the far edge of the bed near the wall, pulling the sheets and blankets back. Kanda eased in, wincing when he moved or stretched the wrong way, aggravating his wound. Lenalee frowned at the reaction, but said nothing otherwise. When Kanda finally laid back, Lenalee covered them both with the blankets, curling up against his side and resting her head and hand on his chest.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Allen woke up slowly, a heavy warmth at his back, pressed tight against him. It was comforting, and he sighed contently as consciousness slowly took hold. When his silver eyes finally opened, he winced against the brightness of the sun shining in through the window. It was later in the day than he normally woke, the angle of the sun’s rays in the room a telltale sign that he had slept in.

 

Mumbling incoherently, Allen twisted in the bed, hoping to lay on his back, but found himself stuck. Turning his head, he came face first with a mop of red hair. Only then did Allen realize what had happened. Somehow in the night, Lavi had turned in his sleep and clung to Allen. One of his arms wrapped tight around Allen’s waist, and his face tucked into the back of Allen’s neck. He felt Lavi’s breath tickling his skin.

 

“Lavi?” Allen asked, more amused than embarrassed. “Lavi, wake up.”

 

The redhead groaned, pulling Allen closer. “Five more minutes.” He was still half asleep, and not completely conscious of what he was doing.

 

Allen chuckled, trying to pull out of Lavi’s grip, but not having much luck. “Lavi, I need to get up. Do you mind letting go?”

 

Lavi blinked, drowsy as he was gently pulled from Allen. When he realized the position they were in, his solitary green eye widened and he let go, sitting up in the bed. “Ah, sorry,” he said, scooting away from him.

 

Allen waved off the incident without a care. “Don’t worry about it. You seemed like you were in a pretty deep sleep. Have any good dreams?” He untangled his legs from the sheets and got up out of bed, stretching his arms over his head.

 

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze from Allen and hoping the embarrassed flush on his cheeks wasn’t visible. “Ah, not any better than usual.” It was a lie, but Allen didn’t notice. In fact, he seemed more worried about the empty bed next to them.

 

“Hey. I don’t think Kanda came back to the room last night.” The second bed was in the same condition it had been the night before — sheets tightly tucked in and unwrinkled.

 

“He must’ve stayed in Lenalee’s,” Lavi said, glad for the change in topic. “I’m guessing she made him stay so she could keep an eye on his wound. Though honestly, it didn’t look that serious.”

 

Allen shrugged off the explanation, moving to the window. He scanned the street, seeing people already milling about, as if their fight last night had been nothing but a nightmare. “It looks to be nearly noon. Let’s hurry up and get some lunch. I’m starving.”

 

“When _aren’t_ you starving?” Lavi asked, finally getting out of bed as well. He started to rummage through his travel bag for clean clothes.

 

Allen rolled his eyes and went to his own bag. He would let the comment slide, as long as it would get him food quicker.

 

Once they were dressed, they headed down to the main floor and grabbed the nearest empty table. The tavern was busier than Allen or Lavi had seen it since they arrived, and the smell of roast beef and potatoes filled the air. Allen could feel his stomach turning with hunger.

 

“I’ll go grab us some food. Anything in particular you want?” Allen asked.

 

“Coffee if they have it,” Lavi groaned, still exhausted from last night’s fight. “And something with a lot of meat in it.”

 

“Will do,” Allen agreed with a smile, heading to the kitchens to place their order. When he peeked in through the serving hatch, the cooks were all busy preparing food. He called out, hoping to get service, but none of them even bothered to look up.

 

Leaning against the edge of the hatch, Allen sighed and waited patiently to be served. He glanced around the kitchen with a bored expression on his face. The staff hustled about, leaving him to wait until someone had a spare moment to take his order.

 

Then, something caught his eye. In the corner of the kitchen, behind one of the tables, he caught sight of a little hand reaching up and grabbing food off the counter. A few apples, a large block of cheese, and half a loaf of bread disappeared under the table. Allen watched with an eyebrow raised, saying nothing as he took in the curious sight. Finally, the hand stopped and he could see culprit crawling along the floor, just out of the sight of the kitchen staff, and working towards the door.

 

Just as the little thief made his way out the door, Allen grabbed him by the back of his shirt. “Still up to your tricks, I see.”

 

Timothy seized up in fear, clutching his misbegotten goods under his shirt to hide them from prying eyes, but the lumpy protrusions were obvious to anyone who had eyes to see them. When he looked up to see Allen, he just sighed, exasperated. “You again? Don’t you have anything better to do than follow me around?”

 

Allen snickered, letting the kid’s shirt go. “Well, it’s not my fault you seem incapable of staying out of trouble for a day.”

 

Timothy shrugged. “A kid’s gotta eat, right?”

 

“Put the food back. You shouldn’t steal.”

 

“Well, it’s that or starve, and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather steal.” He started to walk away, but Allen grabbed his shirt again, pulling him back.

 

“I’ll buy you a real meal. Just put the food back.”

 

“What are you? Some kind of saint?”

 

“You want a real meal or not? You can always just eat bread and cheese.”

 

Timothy thought about his options for a moment, then dumped the food out of his shirt, tucking it over the kitchen server hatch. He looked at Allen, shifting on his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re making pot roast with vegetables. I want that.”

 

“So demanding,” Allen commented, even as he smiled at the kid.

 

A sudden “Can I help you?” shook Allen’s focus. He looked up and saw one of the kitchen staff staring back at him. Turning his focus on the man behind the counter, he ordered food, more than enough to feed ten people, then ushered Timothy with him back to the table.

 

When Lavi looked up and saw Allen’s new little buddy, he frowned and sighed. “I’m getting deja vu here.”

 

“Nice to see you, too, Cyclops,” Timothy jeered, covering one of his eyes to mock Lavi’s eyepatch.

 

“Brat.”

 

Timothy stuck his tongue out in response.

 

“Hey, I’m feeding you. You could at least be nice to my friend,” Allen reprimanded. “Sit down and try to stay out of trouble for five minutes.”

 

“Tall order,” Lavi commented, leaning against the table and glaring at the kid.

 

“Lavi, be nice,” Allen said, taking a seat at the table.

 

“I _am_ nice. I’m a fucking delight,” Lavi replied, his tone verging on bored as he continued to glare at Timothy.

 

Allen sighed, realizing that he was now taking care of two children instead of just one.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Lavi asked Timothy, his tone dripping with condescension.

 

“I got a room here, why the hell else would I be here?” Timothy sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the redhead.

 

“To pick on unsuspecting saps and steal their money.”

 

Allen made a face. “I feel like this is a veiled criticism of me.”

 

Lavi ignored Allen’s interjection and continued to snipe at Timothy. “And watch your language. How old are you anyway? Five?”

 

“I’m ten, asshole.”

 

“Okay, then!” Allen said, loud enough to break their conversation and hopefully stop the argument from escalating. “Timothy, do you have enough money to stay at the inn longer?” He couldn’t remember exactly how many coins he had parted with yesterday for the sake of charity, but he wanted to make sure Timothy had enough to stay for another night.

 

“Yeah,” Timothy replied, his bristly attitude diminishing when he spoke to Allen. “But didn’t you take care of the monsters already?”

 

“We got a lot of them, but there are still more. Tonight we hope to finish up the job,” Allen answered, his mood dropping as the subject changed. “It’s best if you stay indoors tonight.”

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining. It’s nice to have a real bed to sleep in.”

 

The food arrived then, effectively shutting off conversation. It took two of the waitstaff to bring out three trays worth of food. Allen had ordered multiple plates of the roast beef, along with Lavi’s coffee and some other items he had a craving for. While Lavi went straight for the coffee, Allen dug into his first plate of roast beef.

 

Timothy watched Allen practically inhale his food, one dish cleaned within a minute. He simply stared, awestruck.

 

Lavi laughed at the reaction. “You’d better eat your meal quick before Allen gets to it and there isn’t any left.”

 

Taking the advice to heart, Timothy dug into his food, eating as quickly as he could to catch up to Allen. Lavi just shook his head and continued to drink his coffee, picking at the plate of food that was brought to him. Even with just the first sip of coffee, Lavi could feel his mood lifting and his irritation start to dissolve.

 

They ate in silence, the hustle and chatter of other patrons and the noises of the kitchen filling the void. Timothy and Lavi finished first, while Allen worked on the last couple of plates of food. Lavi was just about to get up and grab another mug of coffee from the kitchen when he spotted Kanda and Lenalee entering the inn from the street.

 

“Hey! Where have you two been?” Lavi asked, setting down his empty cup and waving them over to the table.

 

Lenalee sighed, brushing back the hair from her face. “We’ve been running around town all morning trying to find more information about the chimera. So far, no luck.” She caught sight of the extra person at the table. “Who’s your new friend?” she asked with a tired smile.

 

“Friend might be stretching it a bit,” Lavi commented, side-eyeing the kid.

 

Allen finished up the last of his food as they were talking and answered. “This is Timothy. He helped us out yesterday by giving us information on the chimera.”

 

Timothy watched Lenalee and Kanda with wary eyes, saying nothing.

 

“Help? If by help you mean steal your money, then sure. _Help_. Let’s use that word,” Lavi said, glaring down at his empty coffee cup.

 

“It worked out in the end, though,” Allen added, “And he was right. There were plenty of chimera in the town square.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to give him money.”

 

Kanda’s eyebrows screwed up and he glared over at Allen. “You gave him money after he tried to steal from you? Are you stupid, beansprout?”

 

Allen frowned and returned the glare. “Sorry if I have a heart— unlike you.”

 

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

 

Lenalee intervened then, pinching Kanda’s cheek and pulling on it roughly. “Kanda — be nice.”

 

Lavi laughed, too amused by the bickering. “Yuu couldn’t be nice if his life depended on it.” He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “He couldn’t even bother to tell us he wasn’t coming back to the room. Allen and I shared a bed for nothing. Such a waste.”

 

Lenalee stiffened at the comment, but Allen spoke up before she could speak.

 

“Yeah, Kanda. You could’ve at least told us that Lenalee was going to be keeping an eye on you for the night.”

 

“Tch, like I’d waste my breath telling you that.”

 

Lenalee let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “I’m sorry, Allen. I probably should have told you both. I was distracted taking care of Kanda’s wound.”

 

“We don’t blame you at all, Lena,” Lavi added. “We know who the real culprit is.”

 

“Shut up, you idiot.”

 

With another tug to Kanda’s cheek, Lenalee diverted the subject again. “Anyway, we just came back so that we could grab something to eat before heading back out. Lavi, could you and Allen check around town for more leads as well? Any information we can get before tonight will be helpful.”

 

“Sure, we can head out now,” Lavi replied, then smirked over at Allen. “As long as Al is finished eating.”

 

“I’m done, thank you very much,” Allen snapped back, stacking the dirty plates into a pile on the table.

 

“Thanks,” Lenalee said with a smile. “Meet back here before dark and we’ll head out as a team. I don’t want to split up like last night.”

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea, considering the mess we had landed in,” Lavi added as he stood.

 

“Exactly,” Lenalee agreed, grabbing Kanda by the elbow and dragging him towards the kitchen. “We’ll see see you later then!”

 

Allen grinned over at Lavi. Now that his stomach was full, he was ready to start the day. “Shall we?”

 

“Let’s get this over with,” Lavi added, stretching his hands over his head.

 

Allen turned to Timothy, who had been quiet for a while now. “Think you can manage to stay out of trouble for at least one day?” he asked, an amused smile on his face.

 

Timothy grinned back at Allen. “I make no promises.”

 

“I figured as much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed it. X3 Drop me a comment or come bother me on tumblr: kitty-bandit.tumblr.com


	6. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action! More suspense! And, what's this??? REAL PLOT??? XD

_Do we even know who we are_   
_Living like all life is forfeit_   
_Like we can just go redefine it_   
_Regardless what we broke_  
  
Who died and made us stars   
_With our intellectual gambits_   
_Our millionaire flair and our antics_   
_We're like mirrors seen through smoke_  
  
Smoke and Mirrors   
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

 

Anxiety bubbled in Allen’s stomach like acid as he patrolled the streets with Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. They had spent hours earlier in the day searching for additional information on the chimera infestation, but had come up back empty-handed. Now, they wandered the streets in the same fashion as the previous night, and tensions ran high. Allen felt that he wasn’t the only one on edge as they searched the town for more monsters.

The cold, night air nipped at their exposed skin, and Allen was glad to have his gloves on as they searched down each street for chimera. He would’ve pulled up his hood, but it blocked his vision more than he was comfortable with. Lenalee and Kanda led the way, while Lavi walked a few paces behind with Allen, taking up the rear.

“You okay, Al?” Lavi asked, nudging him with an elbow.

“Yeah. Just nervous.” Allen rubbed his hands together, hoping for extra warmth against the cold. “We’ve been out here for hours again and haven’t run into any chimera.”

“Same as before,” Lavi added, looking up at the sky as they walked. “I’m guessing we’ll have a repeat of last night. The chimera don’t seem to be showing up until later. After midnight, if I’m not mistaken.” He didn’t have a watch handy, but the moon gave him a good indication of the hour.

“I had the same thought. Though, I honestly can’t say I want to deal with the mess we did last night.” The nervous thumping of his heart calmed as Lavi spoke, so much so that he wondered if the redhead chatted for the sole reason of soothing his anxiety.

“It’s part of the job — though I can’t say I enjoy it.” Lavi pushed one end of his scarf over his shoulder after noticing it had loosened. “Of course, I’d rather get this over with tonight than have it drag out any longer. Then we can head back to the Order.”

“That does sound nice,” Allen replied. He walked closer to Lavi, their arms touching as they followed Lenalee and Kanda through the town. A small smile slipped onto Allen’s face.

“Yeah. So as much as I’d love to be sleeping right now, I don’t mind being out here if it means we can get back sooner,” Lavi added. He blinked then, as if he suddenly remembered something. “Speaking of — Hey! Yuu? Lena? Are we just going to keep walking around like this all night? My legs are killing me.”

“Quit complaining,” Kanda replied, not bothering to look back at the redhead.

“Do you have any better suggestions, Lavi? If so, I’m all for it,” Lenalee added in, looking at him over her shoulder as they continued down the street.

“Well, walking around constantly last night got us nowhere,” Lavi countered, closing the distance between him and Lenalee. “So, I think we need to try something different. What did we do to get the chimera to appear before?”

Allen thought on the question, catching up to the rest of the group. He scratched at his cheek absently as he answered. “Lenalee and Kanda fought those two that had already found that poor villager… But after that, we just kind of stayed in the same spot. We didn’t move.”

“That’s it! Maybe if we just stay in an open space, they’ll come to us? It’s worth a shot right?”

Lenalee turned her gaze to Kanda. “We could stay in the town square again. There’s no harm in trying.”

“Tch, fine. I don’t care what we do,” Kanda grumbled.

“The square is just a few streets over,” Allen said, pointing towards the right. “We might as well try. There’s not much else we can do at the moment.”

The group made their way to the town square, finding it just as empty as expected. Lavi and Allen moved towards the middle of the square, checking around the small water fountain. Lenalee paced the main area while Kanda made a quick sweep of the perimeter. Everything was quiet, peaceful. Lavi sat on the edge of the fountain, the cold stones damp to the touch. He leaned back and ran his fingers through the icy, calm water.

When Kanda and Lenalee regrouped, they remained restless in spite of the empty streets. Allen sighed and sat down next to Lavi on fountain’s edge.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Kanda asked, irritated.

“We wait,” Allen said, resting his palms against the stones and tapping his fingers.

“I hate waiting,” Kanda spat, turning away from the group and glaring at the outer edge of the square.

Lenalee shook her head, not bothering with Kanda’s poor attitude. She leaned against one of the stone pillars around the water fountain, next to where Lavi had sat earlier. She glanced down at him and laughed. “We’d better be careful, Allen. Lavi’s just going to fall asleep right here.”

Allen’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the redhead. His eye was closed and he looked ready to drift off at any moment. “Lavi! We’re on patrol! Don’t just go to sleep because you can sit down!”

Lavi didn’t move, leaning back on the stone pillar as his legs stretched out against the stones. He didn’t bother to open his eye as he answered, “I’m just resting my eye.”

“You sound like an old man when you talk like that. How much sleep do you even need?” Lenalee teased, nudging his shoulder.

“No matter how much sleep I get, I always need an hour more,” Lavi replied, still not moving.

Allen sighed, but said nothing. He had noticed Lavi always liked to run off for naps, and since he’d known the redhead these few short weeks, he’d found him sleeping in the weirdest places. The library, taverns, the dining hall at the Black Order, random benches — nothing seemed off limits. Catching a few zzzs on the edge of a water fountain in the middle of the night didn’t seem as strange after what he’d seen. He spared a soft smile for Lavi, even if he couldn’t see it.

“It’s really quiet,” Lenalee said, turning to look back out at the darkened town.

“Well, it _is_ the middle of the night. And everyone is afraid to go out because of the chimera,” Lavi commented, his lone green eye still closed.

“No, I mean… It’s _silent_. I don’t hear anything. No owls. No frogs or bugs. Not even a single cricket is chirping.” Lenalee rubbed her arms against the chill in the air.

Lavi’s eyebrows knit together as he considered her observation, finally pushing off the pillar and opening his eye. “…You’re right. It is quiet — way too quiet.”

Allen shivered, looking out over the town square. The atmosphere certainly felt stifled, and he couldn’t remember ever hearing any town as quiet as this one.

Then, as if a spell had been broken, a thunderous crash echoed through the empty streets, shaking everyone out of the silence that had encased them. Allen stiffened at the sound, looking around to see what had happened, only to find nothing changed. His heart raced in his chest as he jumped to his feet.

“What the fuck was that?” Lavi asked, grabbing his hammer off the holster on his belt.

“It came from somewhere in the east end of town,” Lenalee said, warily watching for something to pounce out at them from the shadows.

“What are you idiots waiting for?!” Kanda shouted, already running towards the sound. “Let’s go!” Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen rushed after the swordsman.

Allen pulled the glove off his left hand, the black and scarred flesh barely feeling a change in temperature as he activated his weapon and ran towards the commotion. Screams now mingled with the sounds of crashing and crunching, sending Allen’s pulse to double in speed. They ran faster, Kanda leading the way as they tried to find the source of the sound.

As the sounds grew louder, the scenery became more familiar. They were headed back to the inn, and Allen had a sinking feeling in his gut. As he rounded the corner, his breath caught in his throat at the sight before them. His eyes widened as he stared at their inn, covered in chimera. The monsters had surrounded the building, busting in through windows and doors, ripping the building to pieces. People were trying to flee, but as they ran from the inn, the chimera would attack. There were already multiple bodies lying on the ground.

“Hurry! Lavi! You and I will stay out here and kill the chimera before they can enter the inn,” Lenalee shouted, taking command quickly. “Kanda and Allen, go inside and clear out any of the monsters that have entered!” Before anyone could argue, she jumped into the air, landing on the roof of the inn and roundhouse kicking a chimera down into the street. The beast screamed out in pain as it broke its neck on impact.

“You heard the lady! Let’s go!” Lavi added, jumping into the fray without a second thought. His hammer grew in size, smashing into a couple of chimera clawing at a broken window.

“Hurry up, beansprout, or I’ll leave you behind,” Kanda snapped, rushing towards the front entrance.

Allen was too focused on their task to bother correcting him on his name, his clawed hand twitching anxiously as they made their way into the inn.

Only a few lanterns remained lit on the main floor. Tables and chairs were strewn about the tavern area as if a tornado had whipped through the halls. There were no people or chimera on the first level that they could see. Kanda headed in first, fearless as he brandished his razor-sharp sword in front of him. “Check the rest of the main floor. I’m going upstairs.”

“Kanda, I don’t think we should really split up.”

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion, was I?” Kanda didn’t bother to look at Allen as he headed up the stairs. “Scream if you need help.”

Allen sighed, but let the comment slide. He searched the main room downstairs, finding nothing but busted tables and chairs. As he moved towards the kitchen, a few scuffling sounds caught his attention. He froze up for a brief moment, then set his jaw and continued silently forward.

Steeling his nerves, Allen lifted his clawed left hand while reaching out to the door with his right. He pushed the door open with a sudden, quick thrust. As the meager light spilled into the room, he could see a small chimera, tearing into a hunk of beef that had been left to cure in pantry. As soon as the monster noticed Allen’s presence, its gleaming yellow eyes narrowed, focusing on fresher meat.

Allen attacked first, darting forward and slicing his hand out to swipe at the chimera. It hissed, baring its teeth as it shot out to bite at Allen. The teeth narrowly missed his wrist as he dodged, kicking the legs of the beast out from under it. Allen jumped back, slamming his clawed hand into the chimera’s body. It screamed, black blood oozing from the wound as it jerked with the last vestiges of life ripped from it. When Allen pulled away, the demonic creature slipped off his claws and fell with a sickening thunk to the floor.

He didn’t have time to rest or even think on his next move, as a chorus of terrified screams came from the floor above him. With a quick curse, Allen ran out of the kitchen and headed upstairs, following the same path Kanda had not five minutes earlier.

The second floor of the inn was a long hall lined with doors to small rooms. Before Allen could even clear the last stair, the stench of blood hit his nose strong enough to force him to hold his breath. Blood and gore splattered against the walls and floor. Some doors to rooms were busted in, claw marks on the frames, doors either swinging by a few busted hinges or broken down completely. A few half-eaten bodies littered the hallway, bent and broken like discarded rag-dolls. Allen shivered, trying not to look at the carnage, but unable to find a safe place to divert his attention. Everything reeked of death, and no matter where he cast his gaze, it fell upon more horrors.

A shout down the hallway grabbed Allen’s attention, and he welcomed the distraction. He rushed towards the commotion, sliding to a stop as he reached the end the of hall. Instead of seeing a group of helpless inn guests, Allen caught the tail-end of Kanda’s fight with a chimera. Kanda sliced the demon’s head off with a quick slash, adding to the already disintegrating pile of chimera bodies on the ground.

Turning, Kanda glared at Allen. The front of his shirt and face were splattered with blood, and Allen was certain it wasn’t his own. “What the fuck are you doing just standing there?”

Allen snapped to attention then. “There aren’t anymore chimera downstairs.”

“Then go to the third floor. I still have a few rooms to check.” Kanda wiped at his face, but the blood only smeared across his cheek and forehead. “I’ll keep any others from entering the building.” In the darkened room, covered in sweat and blood, and carrying a soiled sword, Kanda looked as demonic as the monsters he had been fighting. Allen could only nod and do as he was told, for once not arguing with him.

Without a word, Allen ran back towards the stairs. The next flight was just as grime-covered as the second floor, and when Allen reached the top, he saw the same long line of doors down the hall. Half the rooms had been broken into. One by one, Allen checked the rooms. The first few were empty, nothing but vacant and untouched. However, the next couple were disheveled beyond repair, blood strewn on the floor and walls. He fought to swallow down his apprehension as he moved back into the hallway.

A growl a few doors down caught Allen’s attention, and he narrowed his eyes, focusing in on the source of the sound. In a room a few feet away, where one of the doors lay broken on the floor, a chimera appeared, baring its sharp fangs. Allen shot forward, not giving the monster a chance to attack first.

It dodged Allen’s first swipe, pouncing into the hallway, and turned to attack him. With lightning-fast speed, the chimera chomped down on Allen’s right arm. He cried out in pain, kicking the beast of off him before swiping at it once more, this time his clawed hand finding purchase and ripping into the chimera’s face.

It died as it hit the floor, throat ripped to shreds, and began to disintegrate. Allen looked down at his wounded arm, the bite deep enough to bleed profusely, but not severe enough for him to stop the hunt. He moved further down the hall, continuing his work. The rest of the open rooms were empty as he moved down the gore splattered hall, checking each one. Just as Allen was about to head back downstairs, a shriek from inside one of the rooms made his heart leap into his throat. The sound of glass breaking and furniture being thrown came from a room just to his right. Allen reached for the door, trying to open it only to find it locked from the inside.

“Open the door!” Allen shouted through the wood, but the screaming only continued, as did scuffling and growling. Not willing let another person be killed, Allen took a few steps back, then launched his shoulder into the door. It took a few tries, but he managed to break it down and flew into the room with a startled cry.

The first thing Allen saw when he entered the room was the back of a large, black chimera bearing down on a child. Without hesitation, Allen attacked the monster, kicking it to the far end of the room and away from the kid. Not giving the monster a chance to retaliate, Allen swiped his clawed hand across the monster’s neck, cleaving its head from its body. As the black blood spilled from the wound and the chimera turned to ash, Allen extended his hand to the kid he had just saved.

“Are you all ri— Timothy?” Allen said, cutting himself off as saw the child’s face.

Timothy stood wide-eyed as he watched the monster dissipate. The kid was silent for a few long moments, then turned to Allen with a giant smile on his face. “Holy shit, Allen! That was amazing!” He seemed more excited about Allen’s quick dispersal of the monster than he was scared of the attack itself.

“Never mind that. Are you all right?” Allen walked over to Timothy to check him for wounds. Other than looking a tad disheveled and shaken, the kid seemed fine.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Timothy answered. “The monster came in through the window just a moment ago. I had been trying to stay quiet when I heard them attacking. Guess it didn’t work.”

“Well, everyone else in the inn has either escaped or…” Allen hesitated to use the word died, not wanting to freak Timothy out anymore than he already was. “Anyway, you should probably stick with me for the moment. I think most of the chimera have been taken care of, but just in case, I don’t want you running into another one.”

“Sure — I don’t mind having my own Dragon Hunter escort,” Timothy said with a grin. “Makes me feel important.”

Allen shook his head, but didn’t dissuade Timothy from his perception of the events. “Just stick close to me, and if a chimera attacks, run for cover. Got it?”

“Got it.”

They headed out of the room, and as soon as Timothy noticed the blood on the walls and floor, Allen could tell his mood dropped significantly. Timothy walked close behind him, even reaching out to tug at the back of Allen’s shirt. He couldn’t help but feel like a big brother as he escorted him out of the inn.

Allen was still on edge as the reached the second floor. He heard the commotion before he saw it — the sound of something heavy hitting the floor with a loud smack. When he rounded the corner, he caught sight of Kanda finishing off another chimera. The swordsman looked up with disdain.

“I see you found a live one.”

Allen frowned, not liking Kanda’s flippant attitude regarding the wash of bodies he’d already seen so far tonight. “Is the inn cleared?”

“Yeah — We should help Lenalee and Lavi. I can still hear fighting outside.” He glared at Timothy, who hid behind Allen. “And make sure your shadow stays out of trouble.”

As soon as Kanda turned his back, Timothy stuck his tongue out at him. Allen only smiled.

When the three left the inn, the air was thick with the stench of blood and dead chimera. Ashes littered the street, dirtying Allen’s boots as he looked up to see Lenalee fly through the sky, felling another chimera before joining them on the ground once more.

“Where’s Lavi?” Allen asked, scanning the square. A few more chimera lurked in the shadows around the inn, their focus now on the last remaining group of fresh meat left out in the open.

Lenalee pointed up just as Lavi hopped to the ground with the assistance of his hammer. “You called, beansprout?” he asked with a smile as the hammer’s handle shortened to a manageable length.

_“Allen.”_

Lavi just kept grinning.

“There were some chimera on the roof, but Lavi finished them off for me. I had to get the faster ones on the edge of the streets,” Lenalee said, looking over her shoulder. The monsters were gaining in number again, gathering along the streets and glaring at the Hunters. “They’re regrouping again. Is the inn cleared?” She turned her dark eyes to Allen and Kanda.

“If anyone’s left in there, they’re hidden up well enough to avoid attention,” Kanda replied, focusing on the slowly growing threat surrounding them.

“Allen — your arm! Are you all right?” Lavi asked, reaching out to hold Allen’s right arm and inspect the bite marks.

Allen winced at the touch, but didn’t pull away. “I’ll be fine for now. I think we have bigger things to worry about.” The chimera were interested in their group once more, moving in like a mountain lion stalking a wounded deer.

Lavi’s hand lingered longer than it needed to on Allen’s wounded arm as everyone looked up at the surrounding threat. Weapons at the ready, Lenalee barked out orders again, taking charge of the situation.

“Allen, you take care of the kid. Kanda, Lavi — We’re going to jump right into the fray.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Lavi replied, pulling his hammer up.

Allen hung back as Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi rushed to attack the chimera, fanning out to cover as much space as they could. The sounds of battle surrounded them, and Allen tensed as he waited for the first attack. Timothy cringed close to Allen, one hand holding onto the back of his shirt with tense fingers.

The first chimera attacked, lumbering towards Allen with the grace of a large cow, its teeth gleaming white and red in the moonlight. Allen grabbed Timothy and jumped up, dodging the animal as it rushed towards them. Before he could land and get proper footing, another chimera attacked as well, flying overhead with its claws arching down to grab at Timothy. Allen pushed him to the ground, swiping at the monster as it flew overhead. He lopped off one of its wings, causing it to crash to the ground several yards away.

“Dammit,” Allen cursed, rushing to attack the large chimera that was heading back to attack. Before the monster could even get close, Lavi’s hammer smashed into it, crushing it under the weight.

Lavi stood on top of the enormous hammer as the monster underneath it disintegrated into ash. “Need some help?”

“Thanks, Lavi,” Allen replied, returning to Timothy’s side. “These chimera just won’t quit. They seem to be brushing past you, Lenalee, and Kanda and focusing on us. I don’t understand it.”

Another smaller chimera swooped in from above, only to be sliced to ribbons by Allen’s claws. He flinched as some of the black blood sprayed at his face.

Lavi scanned the battle in the streets, and Allen’s observation was astute. The chimera tried to push past Lenalee and Kanda and towards Allen and Timothy. The street in front of the inn wasn’t narrow, but it gave the Hunters less room to maneuver than they had had the night before. If they were going to get anywhere, they needed more space to fight.

“Al, run to the outskirts of town. We’ll follow after. If the chimera really are targeting you, we’ll be certain and clear them out easier. As it is right now, we’re too swarmed.”

“Are you sure?” Allen asked, striking down another monster as it rushed at him and Timothy. He felt Timothy flinch behind him as he shielded him against the assault. Allen met Lavi’s gaze. “I don’t want to leave you three without the help.”

Lavi jumped into action once more, taking his enormous hammer and slamming it into a group chimera that were gaining ground. “I think you two will have more of an issue than we will. Just go! We’ll catch up!” He pressed forward to kill more monsters, clearing a path for them.

“I hope you can run fast,” Allen said as he and Timothy darted through the streets. Timothy didn’t answer, but he managed to keep up with Allen’s fast pace. They turned corners, avoiding chimera as they sprinted down the darkened roads. The sounds of battle faded behind them as their feet pounded against the cobblestone streets.

“Are they following us?” Timothy asked, out of breath as he fought to keep up with Allen’s pace. He didn’t dare look behind him.

Allen hazarded a glance and saw nearly five of the demonic beasts had caught wind of their trail — more than he expected. He didn’t want to answer truthfully, but also didn’t want to lie. “Keep running. We’re almost there.”

It took nearly ten minutes for them to make it out of the town, the road leading west dotted with trees and farmland. There was a large expanse of field that left enough open space to fight without constraints. As soon as they were clear of the buildings, Allen turned to face the barrage of chimera that followed them. Timothy kept running, only turning when he was a safe enough distance away.

Allen expected the monsters to attack him, as they usually would in any confrontation. And while the first two beasts he faced, both wingless and no larger than a dog, came right for him, the others pushed past and headed into the open field — right for Timothy.

Killing the smaller chimera with two quick thrusts of his hands, Allen rushed to aid his young friend. Three chimera were hot on his trail. Allen managed to attack the largest one, a hulking beast with a whip-like tail and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. He cut at the monster’s heels, forcing it down. The ground below trembled as it fell, rolling to a stop in the ditch near the road. Allen gave it a killing blow before he called out.

“Timothy! Keep running!”

Turning to see the two monsters just behind him, Timothy let out a gasp and pumped his short legs faster, rushing towards the forest in hopes of finding cover.

Allen’s chest clenched in terror as he saw the chimera gaining on Timothy. With a last-ditch effort, Allen took chase. The white cloak of his weapon whipped out like a net, snagging the monsters and yanking them away from Timothy. When he pulled his cape back, Allen rushed forward to kill them. However, one of the chimera struck first, biting him soundly on his right arm, jarring the same injury he had received earlier. Allen screamed in pain as he tried to fling the monster off, but its jaws wouldn’t let him free.

The second chimera ignored Allen, going straight for Timothy. Even as pain radiated up his arm, he managed to shout out a warning. “Behind you!”

Just as Timothy turned, the chimera pounced like a cat, pinning him to the ground. Timothy looked up into the monster’s yellow eyes, his jaw hung half open in horror. The chimera opened its mouth, ready to go for the jugular, when Timothy screamed. A bright, blue light emanated from his forehead, causing the chimera to jerk back with a growl. The monster swung wildly, shaking its head and shrieking in pain.

Allen continued to struggle with the chimera latched on his arm, his attention split between his own pain and the weird phenomenon going on with Timothy. Without warning, the shrieking chimera turned on its partner, ripping the other monster off of Allen’s arm. The two fought, rolling around in the field snapping and scratching at each other. The crazy chimera finally killed the other, then went limp— both monsters bursting into ash.

Allen cradled his arm for a moment, stunned. Once he snapped back to attention, he rushed over to Timothy. “Timothy! Wake up! Are you all right?” He shook the boy gently, trying to pull him back to consciousness, but he was out cold.

Behind him, Allen heard a familiar call. He turned to see Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda rushing out to meet him. When they arrived, everyone looked concerned.

“Is he ok?” Lenalee asked, her face red and sweaty from exertion. She dropped down next to Timothy, looking him over in the same way Allen had been.

“I don’t know,” Allen said, still clutching his right arm. “He did something to the chimera, I couldn’t quite see it… But it went berserk and attacked the one that was fighting me. They both turned to ash.”

Lenalee pushed back the sweat soaked hair in his face, moving his yellow bandana as she did so. Her fingers slipped over something smooth, and she gasped, looking down at a large blue jewel on the child’s forehead. “What is that?” she asked, pulling her fingers back.

“That, my dear Hunters, is what I came here for.”

The hair on the back of Allen’s neck stood up as the voice reverberated around them. It was deep, sonorous, and seemed to be everywhere at once. The four Dragon Hunters looked up from Timothy’s unconscious body and at the forest. Just on the edge of the tree line, the large, serpentine shape took form. Black and deep purple swirled over the smooth, hard scales, blending into the night. It had been no wonder they hadn’t noticed the dragon until it spoke — he had the perfect camouflage.

Allen and Lenalee jumped to their feet, joining Lavi and Kanda in a strong fighting stance. They hadn’t expected to see a dragon in Erethan, and his appearance sent a wave of fear over the group. They were exhausted, ill prepared, and surprised.

The four Dragon Hunters stood silent, eyes trained on the monstrous beast. They blocked Timothy from the dragon that towered before them.

The dragon hummed, claws flexing into the hard earth below and cracking the ground. “Quiet bunch, mmm? Well, that’s fine. I don’t mind talking.” His voice was like velvet — deep, smooth, and dark. “I came here for the boy you’ve been tirelessly protecting tonight. You see, I was trying to dispose of him before he realized his potential as a Hunter. You all understand why that might be a problem for me?”

The dragon took a step forward, moving without a sound in the grassy field. Allen wanted to back away, giving him a wide berth, but managed to hold his ground with the others. The dragon kept talking. “I sent three months’ worth of my chimera at him and you four destroyed most of them in less than two days. I’m not very happy about that.” He took another step forward, his massive wings flapping behind him. The wind produced from just a few quick flaps buffeted the group.

He kept talking, yellow, slitted eyes narrowing. “I’m not particularly in the mood to fight right now. So, I’ll cut you four a deal. Give me the boy and I’ll be on my way.”

“We’re not giving you anything,” Lenalee spat out, grinding the heel of her boot into the ground as she widened her stance.

With an exaggerated sigh, the dragon flexed his claws, readying for the inevitable battle. “If you insist on being that way, I have no choice then.” He moved like a snake striking its prey — quick, fast, barely avoidable. He launched himself forward with the grace of a house cat, landing just in front of the group and snapping his large jaws at the Dragon Hunters.

Everyone scattered — Lenalee launching into the air, Kanda and Lavi to either side, and Allen scooping up Timothy and jumping back before the dragon could make good on his promise to kill the child. Allen carried the unconscious boy over his shoulder, moving him safely away from the fighting.

Shaking Timothy again in an attempt to rouse him, Allen called out as fear strained in his voice. “Timothy, wake up! It’s really inconvenient for you to be unconscious right now, kiddo.” Allen could hear the sounds of battle behind him.

Kanda attacked first, turning around as soon as he was out of reach of the dragon’s jaws. Charging back, he sliced at the dragon’s neck, sword arching violently as it came down against the scaly hide. The sword slid over the dragon’s tough skin like raindrops over a window pane. Kanda’s eyes widened just before the scaly beast batted him away with ease. Mugen flew from Kanda’s hand as he skid across the field.

The dragon didn’t have a chance to even breathe before the second attack came raining down, literally, from above. Lenalee slammed onto the monster’s back, her heels digging into the raised ridges of scales lining his spine. As she went for a hard kick to the base of the dragon’s neck, he whipped around and bit down onto Lenalee’s raised leg.

She screamed out as the teeth sunk into her ankle. The dragon twisted his head, flinging her body off of him and across the field, meters away. She tried to get up again, but her leg gave under the weight of her body.

The dragon took a step towards Allen and Timothy, but a shout distracted him from his task.

“Hey, snaggle-tooth!” Lavi shouted, spinning his hammer in the air above him. A burning orange glow surrounded him as the air began to burn. “How about I heat things up for you?” Lavi slammed his hammer down on the ground and a spiraling cyclone of flames crashed towards the dragon, engulfing his opponent in the magical fire.

Lavi grinned triumphantly. “Try dodging that.”

The smooth voice behind the redhead made his blood run cold. “Nice trick. Is it my turn?”

Before Lavi could even turn around, the dragon slammed his heavy tail into the redhead’s side, knocking him over and sending him head over feet towards his fellow downed comrades. The only one left standing was Allen.

The dragon moved with silent steps towards Allen and Timothy, encroaching on their space. Allen turned from Timothy and stood, clawed hand stretched out and eyes narrowed. He stood his ground, protecting Timothy.

“Stay back,” Allen warned, flexing his fingers as he readied an attack.

The dragon scoffed. “You’re hardly a threat to me, boy,” the dragon said, shaking his head. He stopped just in front of Allen, getting a better look at him. He was about to make another mocking comment, but Allen’s face took him off guard. He froze, gold, slitted eyes staring at the young Hunter. “You… What are you doing here?”

The question confused Allen, but he shook it off and glared back at the dragon. “I’m not letting you take Timothy.”

Hesitating, the dragon stepped back. Before he could say anything in return, a jolt of pain shot through his side. The dragon growled, wrenching himself from the source. While he was distracted with Allen, Kanda had found his feet again and stabbed the dragon’s shoulder with his sword.

Allen jumped from the suddenness of the attack, and the violent reaction from the dragon. The giant beast pulled away, shoulder bleeding. With an angry roar, he glared at the Hunters around him, golden eyes focusing on Allen. A shiver ran down Allen’s back as they stared at each other. Then, the dragon disappeared like a phantom.

Turning around to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, Allen waited to see if the dragon would reappear. When it seemed that they were in the clear and the battle was over, he sighed with relief. “Thanks, Kanda.”

“Tch. At least we know you’re good enough to use as a distraction now.”

Allen let an exhausted smile slip onto his face.

Lenalee and Lavi limped towards the others, helping each other walk as they moved slowly through the high grasses.

“Is it over?” Lavi asked, wincing as he stopped next to Allen and pulled Lenalee’s arm off of his shoulder. “Because I feel like a horse just dragged my ass for a mile.”

“I don’t think he stuck around,” Allen replied. He deactivated his left arm, the claws turning back to normal. Cradling his wounded arm, he checked the still oozing wounds as they bled through the fabric of his shirt. “We should get to the inn — or rather, a different inn that’s in a less demolished condition.”

“I don’t think the Mayor’s going to like all the damage to his town,” Lavi commented, rubbing his side and wincing as he inspected his own wounds.

“He should be more concerned about the deaths than the property damage,” Lenalee said. She tried to take a step forward, but her wounded ankle gave under her weight. Kanda’s hands rushed to steady her and she mumbled a “thank you” as she fought to stay standing. “But I agree. Let’s get going.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

After collecting themselves and their things from the demolished inn, the group found another inn for the night. Unfortunately, there was only one small room available. Cramming themselves and their packs into the room, they camped out with piles of bandages and ointments being passed around them. There were two beds available and they doled out space according to priority.

“Ouch!” Lenalee winced, tugging her foot away from Kanda’s hands as he wrapped her left ankle with some cotton bandages. The bite from the dragon caused it to swell up, long gashes marring her skin. The ankle had twisted in the attack as well, making walking nearly impossible.

“Don’t flinch. I’m almost done,” Kanda said, his voice less gruff than usual. He had managed to make it out without any additional injuries, though his wound from the night before still irritated him.

“You could at least try to be more gentle,” Lenalee replied, frowning as she scooted closer on the bed, letting Kanda finish with the wrap.

“Or you could stop moving.”

“It hurts, though.”

A whine from the other bed broke Lenalee’s attention off of Kanda. Allen was pulling Lavi’s shirt over his head, or at least attempting to. Lavi had bandaged Allen’s arm earlier, and now it was Allen’s chance to return the favor.

“Careful! Careful!” Lavi cried out, wincing as he was forced to move his arms up, pulling the already tender muscles on the side of his ribs.

“How can I be any more careful?” Allen asked, his hands finally tugging Lavi’s shirt completely off. When he caught sight of the redhead’s bruised ribs, he hissed with sympathy. “Lavi, you look like a peach that dropped off the cart and was kicked around a few times for good measure.”

“Thanks so much for the observation. Now get the goddamn salve before I kick you with the last of my energy for the night.” He curled up, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You want to use the rest of your energy on me? I’m touched,” Allen replied, unable to hide his smile. He grabbed the tub of salve off of the table and popped the cork off the container, then sat back down next to the redhead.

“Would you just put it on me already?”

“So forward. You won’t even buy me a drink first?”

_“Allen...”_

Lenalee laughed. “I’m glad to see losing a fight hasn’t dampened your spirits.”

Allen took a large dollop of salve out of the jar and began to smooth it over the dark bruises blossoming on Lavi’s ribs. “We managed to make it out alive, so that’s something at least.”

Lavi winced when the cold ointment hit his tender skin. He had to look away as Allen methodically applied the cream, moving his arms up and out of the way. “I can’t believe there was actually a dragon here.”

Lenalee nodded and grabbed her bag, searching through it as she talked. “It’s not a coincidence, then, that there have been more chimera attacks recently.” She pulled out a carefully wrapped loaf of rye bread and few hunks of salted meat. As she ripped a hunk of bread off, she handed the extra food off to Kanda. “And if we’ve already seen one dragon, I have no doubt there will be more.”

Allen finished with the salve on Lavi’s chest and sides, wiping his hands on a dirty rag before grabbing the bandages and wrapping them loosely around the redhead’s torso. “Which means we should get back as soon as possible. We need to warn everyone that the dragons are coming out of hiding. We don’t want anyone else to get caught off guard.”

Kanda took the food Lenalee had offered, already devouring most of it by the time he spoke up. “And what about the kid?”

All eyes in the room focused on the small body lying in Allen and Lavi’s bed. Timothy hadn’t woken up since they had returned from the fight, but his breathing was even and he seemed to be healthy.

“I’ll talk to him when he wakes up,” Allen said, finishing with Lavi’s bandages and helping him wiggle back into his shirt.

“You want some help?” Lavi asked, standing up and stretching his sore muscles with care. He reached down for his travel supplies and started to lay out his bedroll for the night.

“No, I think it’ll be fine,” Allen replied, stretching out next to Timothy on the bed. He winced, jarring his right arm with the movement, but relaxed after a few moments.

“Don’t step on me during the night or I’ll cut your feet off,” Kanda said as he joined Lavi on the floor, pulling out his own bedroll and leaving Lenalee with the bed to herself.

“Calm down, Yuu. No one’s going to step on you.”

“And stay on your own side of the floor, you stupid rabbit.”

“Aw, Yuu, don’t you wanna cuddle?”

“No.”

Allen snickered, curling on his left side to watch Lavi and Kanda’s bickering. “C’mon, Kanda. Don’t be a sourpuss. Just snuggle.”

“Stay out of it, beansprout.”

Lenalee extinguished the lamps in the room as everyone settled in for the night. “Hush, you three. Go to sleep.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Clouds wisped together in the thin air atop the Ilith mountains in the country of Haalan. Tyki could feel the cold breeze over his scales as he flew above the clouds, sighing contently at the freeing feeling of flying high above everything. Still, as much as he would’ve loved to fly for hours, even days, he had to get back home.

Breaking past the clouds and aiming for the highest peak, Tyki soared down to the snowy cap of the mountain. There was a small plateau on the side of the mountain, jutting out a smooth expanse of rock just large enough for him to land. As his feet touched the ground, Tyki used the transformation spell to change forms. The large, black and purple dragon was gone, leaving a simple human. Unassuming. The magic even gave him the guise of clothing, a plain white shirt and dark slacks. He brushed back his black, curly hair and stared at the cave. Humming to himself, he walked into the stone entrance.

The tunnel narrowed as he walked, forcing him to bend over to keep moving. After walking for nearly five minutes, the dark tunnel opened up and light spilled in from the torches burning on wall sconces. High ceilings towered above, and Tyki straightened out as he entered the enormous cave.

Even though the rooms resided inside the mountain, it felt less like a cave and more like a castle. The hollowed out halls were carved with precision. Decorations hung against the stone walls, furniture scattered about, and even rugs stretched out underfoot. Tyki shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked the hallways that spread out like spider webs. He’d been gone for weeks and wanted nothing more than to go back to his own room and rest his still sore shoulder, maybe get something to eat after such a long journey, but he had a report to give —

And interesting news to reveal.

As he entered the room at the end of the hall, Tyki’s eyes were drawn to two figures sitting on a large couch with overstuffed pillows lining it. They sat close together, fiddling with two sets of knitting needles, a basket of yarn on the floor between them.

“Aw… I can’t do it,” Road whined, dropping her project onto her lap as she pouted. “Just make it for me? Pleeeease, Earl?”

The Earl just laughed. “If you don’t make it yourself, you’ll never learn how.” He continued to knit, working the yarn with ease. When he noticed Tyki enter the room, he looked up and smiled. “And look who’s finally returned.”

Road’s golden eyes lit up as she saw her brethren enter. “Tyki! You’re late!” She hopped off the couch and hugged him around the waist, looking up at him with a pouty face. “You were supposed to be back a week ago. It’s boring around here without you.”

Tyki shrugged. “It couldn’t be helped,” he answered, looking up at the Earl. “Ah, Road? I need to speak with the Earl. Could you…?”

Road sighed, letting go of Tyki. “Fine. It’s boring when you adults talk, anyway.” She left the room, disappearing into the hall.

When her footsteps were no longer heard, Tyki turned back to the Earl. “I saw some interesting things in Erethan.”

“Did you kill the potential Hunter?” the Earl asked, still knitting calmly.

Tyki stood in the middle of the room, picking at his nails. “Not exactly.”

“So, you failed?” the Earl asked, though his voice wasn’t the least bit angered. “I’m disappointed, Tyki. We can’t have more Hunters signing up to attack our kind. I was sure you were up to the task.”

“I got a bit distracted,” Tyki said, scratching at his chin and walking closer to the couch. “I think I found him.”

“Him who?” He still didn’t look up from the knitting in front of him.

“He’s going by the name Allen now. Working with the Hunters… But I’m sure it’s him. The scar on his face was a dead giveaway.”

The Earl froze at the mention of the scar. Finally, he looked up at Tyki. “You found _him_?”

“Almost positive.”

The silence in the room echoed, air heavy with the words left unsaid between them. The Earl put his knitting down, fingers shaking as he smiled. It was a slow smile, wide and gleaming in the dim light of the windowless room. Finally, after minutes passed, the Earl spoke up once more.

“Call the others to a meeting. We have plans to make. It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll be moving into some new adventures soon! I know you're all anxiously awaiting Allen and Lavi to get together, but I promise, patience will pay off. ;)


	7. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! I'm posting a day early as I have plans all day tomorrow and won't have time. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

_Kill sweet desire, faith may numb the trial_   
_But can you run all your life_   
_Kill sweet desire, truth will make a liar_   
_You can run, but not hide_   
_So run for your life_

_Desire_   
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Sun shone in through the inn window and Timothy sighed, turning onto his side to hide the bright light from his eyes. The comfort of the bed was intoxicating and he soaked in the pleasant feeling of security while he could. After a few moments, however, his eyebrows knit in confusion. Comfort, security, warmth — these were not things he was supposed to have. Where was he…?

With a start, he jerked up out of bed, legs and arms tangling in the sheets as he tried to scramble to his feet.

He recognized Allen’s voice before his eyes could clear enough to make sense of his surroundings. “Easy, Timothy. You’re okay. It’s safe here.” Allen rested a hand on his shoulder, and his racing heart slowly began to calm down.

“W-what happened? Where are the monsters?” Timothy asked, his hands grasping at the blankets pooling around his waist.

“They’re gone. We killed them last night.”

“Last…?” Timothy stopped himself and looked at the window, finally noticing that it was morning. How had he slept through the night? How did he get here — wherever here was?

Allen could see the confusion in his brown eyes, so he decided to fill him in. “We fought the chimera last night, and you passed out before killing the last one yourself.”

“What?”

Allen poked at Timothy’s forehead, touching the smooth edge of the jewel there. Timothy suddenly realized his ever-present headband was gone, and he slapped his hands over his forehead to cover the oddity.

“How long have you had that?” Allen asked, his voice calm and soothing.

Timothy frowned. “Since I can remember. Why?! What’s it to you?!” Anger and frustration edged on his voice, and he slid back on the bed, putting a little more space between him and Allen.

Allen only smiled, unperturbed by Timothy’s reaction. “I think that it’s something special, like my arm.” Allen held up his left arm, glove off and his mangled skin visible for them both to see. “I’ve had this deformed arm forever, like your stone. And this hand can transform to kill chimeras and dragons… I think that you have the same capabilities as I do.”

Timothy looked at Allen as if he had just grown a second head. “Are you serious?”

With a nod, Allen continued. “You did something to the chimera that attacked you last night. It turned on its partner, killing it before it died itself. I think you’re a potential Dragon Hunter.”

Timothy didn’t know what to say — words wouldn’t form. He started at Allen, blinking slowly as he digested the information, his hands finally slipping away from his forehead.

“It’s a dangerous job, you know,” Allen said when the silence got too long. “But you get to help people. You get to live at the Black Order, meet new friends and comrades. If you want, you can come with us.”

“I…” Timothy began, looking away. “I can?”

“Yes. My friends and I are leaving as soon as you make up your mind. They’re all waiting downstairs in the tavern.”

Timothy looked down into his lap. “…What’s it like there?”

“There are lots of people,” Allen said, “And as much food as you can eat. You even get your own room.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Well, there are downsides,” Allen added, still sitting on the bed next to Timothy. “There’s training and fighting, and it can be dangerous… Timothy. The reason the monsters came here was because they were looking for you. They wanted to kill you before you reached your potential. I won’t tell you that you have to come with us, but if you stay here, I worry that they might return.”

Timothy shook his head, letting out a mirthless laugh. “So basically I don’t have a choice?”

“You always have a choice,” Allen amended, “But every choice has its consequences.”

Silence hung between them, heavy and thick. Timothy continued to stare down at the bed, and Allen waited patiently for his answer.

“…There’s nothing for me if I stay here,” Timothy said, hands gripping at the sheets. “I want to come with you to the Black Order.”

Allen nodded, standing up and extending his hand to his new comrade. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The trip back to the Order was uneventful, much to Allen’s relief. He had had enough excitement to last him a month. He was ready for downtime and relaxation. Once they had reached home just after dusk, they reported to Komui. Their unconventional leader showered Lenalee with affection at her safe return. Even though everyone was wounded, they were in mostly good health.

After giving their report and introducing Timothy, the four parted ways. Kanda and Lenalee were out of sight quickly, but as Allen walked to his room, he found Lavi following him.

Allen smiled at the redhead, moving at a leisurely pace through the stone corridors. His arm was still bandaged up and sore, but he could use it well enough now. “Glad to be back?” he asked.

“Ecstatic,” Lavi replied, stretching his arms over his head, then resting them on the back of his neck as they walked. “I’m going to sleep for a million years. I don’t think anything will wake me short of the end of the world. Maybe not even then.”

“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous,” Allen laughed, shaking his head. “But yes, I’m in agreement. I need to sleep, too. I’m exhausted.” He would’ve gone to the dining hall, had it still been open. But at least he had some snacks tucked away in his room to tide him over until breakfast.

“I’m never ridiculous.”

“Now I know you’re lying.”

They both chuckled, turning the corner of the hallway. Allen’s room was in sight, and as they approached, Lavi tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants. “See you later, Al.”

Before Lavi could walk away, Allen grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. “Lavi, wait a moment?”

Allen’s change in tone worried the redhead. He looked at Allen, blinking in surprise.

“I just wanted to thank you again — for saving me at the river.” Allen looked back at Lavi, his silver eyes serious and heavy with the weight of his gratitude.

Lavi’s breath caught in his throat, the sincereness of Allen’s words catching him off guard. “I told you before, Al. There’s no need to thank me. It’s not a big deal.”

“You saved my life. It is a big deal.”

Lavi hesitated, trying to think of a way to respond. “…Lena and Yuu would’ve done the same thing, y’know? Besides, you’re the one who figured things out in Erethan with the chimera and Timothy. I think we can call it even.”

“I’m sure you three would’ve figured it out without me,” Allen replied.

“I don’t know about that, Al. But it worked out either way.” Lavi rested his hand on top of Allen’s head, ruffling his hair. “Just don’t worry about it, okay?”

Looking up at him, Allen sighed. “Okay.”

Lavi grinned and pulled his hand away. “Good. Now, I’m off to go get my beauty sleep.”

With a laugh, Allen turned to his bedroom door. “You don’t need it, Lavi.” Before the redhead could reply, he opened his door and said a quick “Goodnight” as he disappeared into his room.

Lavi stood there for a long moment, Allen’s reply swirling about his head as he tried to grasp the meaning of the words. Finally, after realizing he was frozen in place, staring at a closed door like an idiot, he shook his head and walked back to his and Bookman’s room in a daze.

As the redhead followed the twists and turns of each hallway back to his quarters, he realized that he had followed Allen longer than he should have. Instead of taking the shortest route back, he walked with Allen all the way to his room, as if he had been escorting him home. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it until right then, and the realization that he unconsciously favored the younger Dragon Hunter struck an uneasy note in his chest.

Sighing to himself, Lavi hurried back to room. He needed to sleep this off and forget about it.

Upon entering his shared quarters, he saw the lamps were still lit, and Bookman was going over a few large manuscripts on his table. Everything was as he had left it weeks ago. Books and parchment were stacked around every spare corner of the room. His own desk was littered with crumpled pages and overflowing with texts.

With a sigh, he dropped his pack next to his bed where a small space of floor was open, then face-planted into the disheveled sheets.

“You made it back in one piece, I see,” Bookman commented, not looking up from the pages of the large tome in front of him.

Lavi groaned, rolling onto his back. His ribs still hurt from the fight, but he was mending well enough. “Yeah, more or less.”

“The mission was a success?”

“Yeah. Found a new recruit. Also had to fight a dragon. Remind me not to do that again.”

Lavi’s lackadaisical response didn’t diminish Bookman’s shock at the comment. “A dragon? One actually appeared?” He turned around in his chair to look back at his apprentice.

Sensing he’d have to explain himself further, Lavi sat up in his bed and took the chance to pull off his boots as he answered. “A pretty big one at that. We didn’t much make a dent on him. He eventually escaped.”

“What happened? Did you record the events?”

Lavi sighed, kicking his boots off. “Yes, I did.” He thought back on what had happened, knowing his Master would want to know. “The chimera were drawn to Erethan because of a potential Dragon Hunter. By the time we figured it out, the dragon appeared and attacked. He only left when he went to fight Allen, but got distracted. Yuu finally managed to wound him, then he disappeared.”

Bookman listened to the quick retelling. “So, you’re saying something about Allen Walker distracted the dragon? Interesting… Did you see what occurred between them?”

Lavi bit the inside of his cheek and turned away to pull at the blankets of his bed. “I was out of it at the time, and too far away to see or hear clearly. But it seemed like the dragon spoke to Allen before Yuu took care of him.”

“Hm,” Bookman hummed thoughtfully, turning back to his books. “Odd the dragon would react to him in such a way… You should continue to keep an eye on him. If the dragon reacted to him in such a way, I suspect that Allen Walker may be the key to the Prophecy of Time.”

Lavi stiffened at Bookman’s words, but refrained from commenting. Not even bothering to change clothes, he curled up into his bed and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Lenalee sighed as she pulled on her nightclothes and brushed out her hair. Her limbs felt heavy, weighed down by the stress of her last mission. They had only just returned, but even the relief of coming home hadn’t changed the weariness she felt in her bones. Usually, she would be up late with her brother as he fawned over her, bringing her things and telling all the other people working in his office how proud he was that his sister returned home from another successful mission.

But she had bowed out early, saying she was too tired to stay up late tonight, and retreated to her room. Her ankle had almost completely healed, only a few scars and a slight limp remaining. Still, as much as she wanted to celebrate a safe return, she couldn’t force herself to stay up any longer.

As she ran the brush through her hair, a knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts. Limping over, she opened it only to find Kanda standing there. She let him in, giving him a curious look as he entered.

“What are you doing here? It’s a bit early for our nightly visit, don’t you think?” she had meant it as a joke, but even saying that struck the wrong chord as the words left her lips.

Kanda’s eyebrows knit together, a mix of anger and surprise on his face. He closed the door behind him and turned back to Lenalee. “Don’t be stupid,” he snapped, not enjoying her flippant attitude. “Why are you here? You should be in the infirmary.”

Lenalee turned away from him, continuing to brush her hair as if to ignore him. “I told you before that I’d think about it. And I decided that I’m not going.”

Kanda glared at her back, still standing by the door. “You told me you felt off the whole trip back, and you still refuse to go see the nurse?”

“I’m fine. I just feel tired. I stopped throwing up a week ago. Quit worrying.” She set the hairbrush down on her dresser and turned back to Kanda, her face set in frustration. “Can’t you just let me deal with it myself?”

“You’re not acting like yourself,” Kanda said, meeting her stare with a steely one of his own. “You’ve been sick too long for it to just be something small. I don’t care if you’re scared, just go to see the nurse. I’ll fucking go with you if that’s what it takes.”

Lenalee pursed her lips, her resolve wavering. He was more pushy than normal, and that alone left her worried that he was right— that something was seriously wrong with her. “Not tonight. I don’t want to go tonight. I just want to sleep.”

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either, and Kanda continued to watch her, his glare losing the intensity from earlier. Without a word, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight to his body.

Lenalee stiffened at the contact, but relaxed quickly. She returned the hug, pressing her face into his chest. “Kanda?” she asked, questioning this strange behavior.

“Lenalee, you have to take care of yourself,” he whispered, burying his face into her hair. “…If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.”

Lenalee softened immediately, her hands gripping the back of his shirt. “I’m sorry, Kanda. I don’t mean to worry you, but I’m fine. I really am.”

He didn’t respond to her assurances, instead cradling her head against him, then running his fingers through her hair. “I should go. You need to rest.” Even as he said the words, he didn’t pull away.

“Could you stay tonight?” she asked, her voice smaller and weaker than she wanted it to be.

“You’ve been asking for that a lot lately. Aren’t you afraid someone will catch me here?” he asked back, still slipping his fingers through the long, black strands.

“I don’t care. Just stay.”

Kanda nodded, loosening his grip on her. “I’ll stay.”

“Thank you,” Lenalee replied, pulling him towards the bed. They settled in, extinguished the lamps, and fell asleep.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

_Allen walked through the darkness, footsteps echoing against the hard surface of the floor. He couldn’t see where he was going, but he walked without hesitation through the black._

_The echo doubled, and he could hear another pair of footsteps behind him. They walked in sync with his own pace. Allen thought he was just hearing things. He stopped and turned around to look behind him._

_“Who’s there?”_

_Silence. The footsteps stopped with his own. Allen waited, watching for any sign of movement. When the black that surrounded him remained still, he continued. “Just keep walking,” he told himself, taking a breath to steady his nerves._

_The footsteps started up again and Allen felt unease prickling down his back. He walked faster. As his own feet quickened, so too did the second pair. His heart started to race in his chest._

_Someone was following him._

_Breaking out into a run, Allen hurried through the black, sprinting as fast as he could to escape the ever present sound of footsteps. As he ran, Allen hazarded a glance behind him._

_Bright yellow eyes gleamed at him just over his shoulder as disembodied hands grabbed at his body. Allen Walker, the voice bellowed._

 

Allen screamed, throwing himself out of bed and landing hard on the floor of his bedroom. In a tangle of sheets he stared up at the ceiling, dazed. As the horror of the dream subsided and his head cleared, Allen sighed and started to pull himself up.

It had been the same every few nights. The recurring dream plagued him since he had returned with the others from their mission in Erethan. It never changed — he was always walking in the dark, then someone followed him. By the end, he would be running, panicked, until whatever it was finally caught up.

This was the first time he’d fallen to the floor, though.

Allen grumbled as he pulled the blankets and pillows off the floor, making the bed and folding up the sheets properly. Once he was satisfied, he headed to the washrooms to clean up for the day before working his way down to the dining hall. Hopefully, a big breakfast and some conversation would push the dream out of his mind.

The first thing he heard when he entered the busy dining hall was Lavi’s voice ringing out loud and clear, even above the din of voices.

“Hey, hey, hey! Get your own damn food, you little thief!”

“Chill out, Cyclops. I just want a muffin.”

“And, like I said, _go get your own_.”

“But yours is _right here_.”

“You goddamn brat!”

Allen laughed as Jerry filled up his tray with the usual heaping portions of food, watching Lavi and Timothy argue over the last muffin on Lavi’s plate. When he had enough to keep him satiated, he walked over to the table, sitting next to the two bickering children.

“I see you both are getting along well,” Allen commented, setting his tray down and starting in on the tower of pancakes smothered in butter and maple syrup.

“Allen, we should have left him for the chimera to eat,” Lavi replied, pushing Timothy away with one hand while he held his muffin outstretched with the other. “I didn’t think anyone could be _this_ annoying. I stand corrected.”

“ _Allen_ ,” Timothy started, copying Lavi’s speech in a childish attempt to mock him. “Tell this one-eyed jerk to stop hoarding all the muffins.”

“There are more muffins! Just go ask Jerry for one!”

“He only has plain muffins. You got the last blueberry one. Hand it over.” Timothy pulled at Lavi’s hand as he held him back, trying to twist out of the grip he had on the front of his shirt.

“I’m not giving you my muffin, you little brat.”

Allen just smiled as the two fought. He was too invested in his own pancakes to worry much about what they were doing. Still, he made conversation, hoping to distract them from the argument. “Timothy, how has your training been?”

When addressed, Timothy stopped reaching out for Lavi’s blueberry muffin and looked over at Allen. “It’s pretty fun, actually!” he said, excitement in his voice. “General Klaud is really tough, but she’s nice. I’ve almost managed to control my weapon.”

“That’s good! But hopefully you won’t have to use it any time soon.”

Lavi let go of Timothy, but still kept a wary eye on him. “Yeah, you’re lucky some of the Generals came back to the Order recently, or you’d be sitting around with nothing to do.”

“Allen would’ve helped train me. Right, Allen?” Timothy said, ignoring Lavi as best he could.

“Of course I would.”

Timothy stuck his tongue out at the redhead then. Lavi only rolled his eye. While Lavi was distracted, Timothy took his chance. He hopped off the bench at the long table, then snatched Lavi’s muffin out of his hand, darting for the door.

“HEY! THAT’S MY MUFFIN!”

“Bye, Allen! See you later!” Timothy called as he rushed for safety.

Lavi just glared after him, not bothering to give chase. “That fucking brat!”

Allen burst out laughing, dropping his fork to hold his sides as he shook with laughter. Lavi turned his attention to Allen with a frown. “I don’t think it’s very funny, Al.”

“It’s hilarious. Trust me,” Allen assured him, wiping away a tear from his eye as he struggled to get control of himself. “That kid really is something.”

“He’s _something_ all right,” Lavi agreed, an edge to his voice as he continued to glare at the doorway Timothy had left through.

“You shouldn’t let him get to you so much.”

Lavi sighed, resting his elbows back on the table. He turned his focus back to Allen. “I know. He’s just so irritating.”

“He’s a kid. He’ll grow out of it,” Allen assured him, switching from the pancakes to a pile of breakfast sausages and bacon.

“One can only hope,” Lavi added. He looked back at the door, movement catching his eye. He had expected it to just be another member of the Order coming in to fill up on breakfast before the kitchen closed. Instead, the sight that greeted him left him stiff and anxious.

The entrance to the dining hall was wide, leaving enough room for four large people to pass through at the same time, unimpeded. The sight of the armed escort walking by the hall was hard to miss. The guards all wore black, the Black Order’s signature cross embroidered on the left breast of their tunics. Swords hung from their belts, the sound of metal chainmail clanking unmistakable as they walked through the halls.

Allen even looked up, still chewing as he watched. “What’s going on?” he asked, mouth full of food.

Lavi said nothing as kept his eye focused on the scene. Finally, he caught sight of the guards’ purpose. He couldn’t forget that severe look, squinting eyes, and disgusting little mustache. Once the group passed by, the redhead finally answered Allen.

“Looks like we’re in for some trouble.”

“How so?”

Lavi turned back to Allen, his mood dropping as his mind searched through all the reasons why that man would be here. “That group of guards? They’re here to escort the one guy — Louvelier. He’s Komui’s boss, Director of the Black Order… And he’s bad news.”

Allen frowned, his silver eyes casting over to the doorway once again. “How bad?”

“Real bad.”

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

Reever pulled at the front of his shirt, as if the collar was too tight and choking him. He looked over at Komui’s desk, the piles of paper threatening to fall over at any moment, and cleared his throat. “Komui. He’s here.”

Komui didn’t look up from his paperwork. A quill flew over the pages of his book. He looked more serious than normal, eyebrows knit up, lips in a stern, straight line. It worried Reever, but he knew there wasn’t much else that could be done about it.

“Let them in.”

When Komui finally answered, Reever let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He walked back to the door, opening it wide to allow Louvelier into the office, along with one of his escorts. Reever recognized the young man, but said nothing to him. “Komui’s ready to see you now.” When they entered, Reever disappeared out of the door, reluctantly leaving Komui alone.

Komui smiled as the two entered, though it never reached his eyes. He stood from his chair but kept behind his desk. “Good morning, Director. It’s always a pleasure for you to visit our branch.”

Two cushioned chairs sat in front of Komui’s desk. Louvelier took one, while his escort stood just behind and to the right of the Director. Louvelier’s strict face never wavered. “Enough with the pleasantries. I’m not in the mood to listen to hollow words. You know why I’m here.”

The mask of calm never wavered from Komui’s face. “I’m assuming you mean the report of a dragon in Erethan that a group of my Hunters had faced?” Komui sifted through the stacks of paper on his desk until he pulled out the report, handing it to Louvelier. “I’m afraid there’s not much else to elaborate on, other than what’s in the report.”

“I read the report,” Louvelier replied, the creases at the corners of his beady eyes deepening. “What I’m here for are answers.”

This took Komui by surprise. He sat back down in his chair, resting his hands on top of his cluttered desk. “Answers, Sir?”

Louvelier handed the report to his escort, letting the blond take care of it for him. “Why didn’t your Hunters kill the dragon?”

Komui’s eyes narrowed a fraction as he stared across the desk at his superior. “I don’t understand. It’s right in the report that they weren’t able to kill the dragon. They were overpowered and taken by surprise.”

“It’s nonsense, is what it is. There is no excuse for them to not do their job. They have been trained to kill dragons. If they can’t manage that, then they are useless.”

“With all due respect, Director Louvelier, dragons haven’t been seen in this region for years. None of the younger members of the Black Order have even seen a dragon, much less fought one.”

“Then I suggest you train them better,” Louvelier said, “Because if I receive a report of another dragon appearing and not being properly dealt with, I’ll be forced to put this branch under intense scrutiny.” Louvelier stood, turning his back on Komui and heading for the door. The escort dropped the report back on Komui’s desk.

Before he could leave, Louvelier spoke up once more. “And by the way, I have a request from the Queen of Thalios. She wants a royal escort for her trip to the peace summit between the three nations. She’s requested at least two Dragon Hunters be present. Link, the report.”

The blond pulled a small dossier from his jacket, then walked back to the desk to hand it off to Komui.

Komui accepted it, but shook his head. “Director, I don’t think that this sort of thing is something we should be asking our Hunters to do. Normal guards are more than equipped to act as—”

“It’s not a negotiable request, Lee. Just send some Hunters to Thalios for an escort.” Louvelier left the office, Link following close behind.

Once the door shut, Komui sighed, sitting back down at his desk. He reached for his mug of coffee, only to find the liquid cold when it reached his lips. Pushing up his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat in silence for a few minutes, until the door opened and closed again.

“Chief?” Reever asked, walking to the desk. He paused next to a large stack of papers and patiently waited for an answer.

When Komui looked up again, he smiled. “Get me some more coffee, will you?”

Reever sighed. “Sure.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The knock at Allen’s door shook him out of his dream. His silver eyes popped open, expecting to be grabbed as he usually was at the end of the reoccurring nightmare. But his room was blissfully empty. The oil lamp he left burning last night was still lit, casting soft shadows against the walls. It was early, just before dawn, and the knocking continued.

Pulling the sheets back, Allen got up and groggily answered the door. When his eyes landed on the redhead, he blinked with surprise. “Lavi? What are you doing here so early?”

“Komui wants us in his office. I’m betting he has a mission for us,” Lavi answered, leaning on the door frame as he yawned.

“Why so early?” Allen asked, turning around so he could change out of his nightclothes. He left the door open for Lavi to come in, too drowsy to give him a proper invitation.

Lavi entered and closed the door, looking half asleep as well. “I’m not sure if Komui ever actually sleeps. Pretty sure he uses coffee to stay awake non-stop.” He let loose a yawn and half-heartedly covered his mouth. “It’d be nice if he let us know when he was going to spring this stuff on us. I was up half the night transcribing texts for the old panda.”

As Allen pulled on his boots, he gave the redhead a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Lavi. Maybe we’ll get lucky and be able to leave tomorrow, instead of today.”

“I wouldn’t count on it, but it’s a nice thought,” Lavi said, brushing the bangs out of his face. “If Komui called us this early, he’ll want us to leave right away.”

Once the laces were tied, Allen stood up and rubbed his still tired eyes. “Then let’s get this over with sooner rather than later.”

Lavi nodded as they headed up to Komui’s office. The halls were empty, only a few lamps lit against the darkness as they worked their way up the tower. Once Komui’s office was in sight, they saw Lenalee, Kanda, and Miranda leaving. They looked as tired as Allen and Lavi felt.

“Hey, why weren’t we invited to the party?” Lavi asked.

Kanda only let out a “Tch,” and pushed past them as he headed back down the stone stairway.

“That’s rude, Yuu!” Lavi called after him, not getting a response.

“Don’t mind him. We just found out we’re supposed to leave for a mission in an hour,” Lenalee said, looking exhausted as she clutched the folder of notes to her chest with both hands.

“Where are you three off to?” Allen asked.

Miranda stifled a yawn as she answered. “Chaoji and Daisya were supposed to be back from their mission weeks ago. They were sent to the Ilith Mountains to scout out some supposed chimera activity, but they haven’t sent word back. We’re going to look for them.”

“I’m guessing brother has you two on a different mission,” Lenalee added. “He said only Kanda, Miranda, and myself were on this particular one.”

“Guess so,” Lavi said with a nod. “Good luck. We’ll have to see you both when we get back.”

Miranda and Lenalee headed for the stairs, waving at Lavi and Allen. “Same to you two as well,” Lenalee said as they parted ways.

Lavi and Allen walked into Komui’s office and headed towards his cluttered desk.

“You called, Chief?” Lavi asked, putting on a cheerful demeanor despite his exhaustion.

“Ah! Lavi! Allen! Perfect. I was wondering when you two would show up. I have an assignment, and I need you to leave as soon as possible.” Komui searched the mess on his desk for the correct folder. When he found it, he opened it and scanned through the contents. “I need you both to go to the capital city of Thalios. There is a peace summit taking place on the border between Ariala and Thalios. The Queen has requested that I provide two Dragon Hunters as an escort for her trip to the summit.”

“No offense, boss, but that doesn’t sound like something we’re usually supposed to do,” Lavi said, a displeased look crossing his face.

“Trust me, Lavi. I know,” Komui agreed, sighing in defeat. “But this is out of my hands. There’s a carriage already waiting out front for you. The Queen has arranged for your transportation to the main city. Luckily, you’ll only have to escort her one way. Please hurry and pack as quickly as possible, then meet up with the driver out at the main gate.” He handed the folder to Allen before sitting back in his chair once more and taking a long swig of coffee from his mug.

Allen looked into the folder and nodded. “I guess we should get moving, then?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Lavi said, the scowl on his face contradicting his words.

Komui smiled and waved at the two of them as they turned to leave his office. “Bye now! Have fun!”

When the office door closed and they were back in the quiet hallway once more, Lavi looked over Allen’s shoulder at their orders. “Well, this is just ten tons of bullshit.”

Allen chuckled, shaking his head as Lavi complained. “C’mon, now. It won’t be so bad. It actually sounds pretty easy, if a little boring. I’m sure we’ll find something to occupy our time.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure,” Lavi replied, clearing his throat as he looked away. Allen still paged through the information as they started to walk towards the stairs. “I’ll meet you at the front gates, then?”

“Of course. I shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes to pack up,” Allen affirmed, closing the folder.

They split ways at the bottom of the stairs and went to their rooms to pack. Allen managed to grab everything he needed quicker than expected. The prospect of another mission, even one that Lavi had deemed inappropriate for their work, had him excited. It was nice to be at the Order, and the longer he stayed, the more it felt like a home, but being on the road again with his friends and comrades with a mission — it made made him feel like he was useful, like he had a purpose.

Like he belonged somewhere.

As he shouldered his bag and headed to the front gate, there was a skip in his step. The early pre-dawn hours smelled like dew and damp earth. Everything was quiet outside, and even the livestock had yet to wake up. The stars faded as the Eastern skies began to glow with the first rays of the sun. Crickets chirped in the early morning, filling the air with their songs. Not even the birds were up yet.

Allen saw the carriage as soon as he exited the main door. It was fancier than he had anticipated. A single driver rode the front, steering two large horses with decorated leather tacks. The carriage was covered with elegant carvings in the dark wood and a completely enclosed riding area. He was so enamored by their ride that he didn’t notice Lavi catching up behind him.

“Damn. Well, royalty do know how to ride in style.” Lavi nudged Allen and walked to the carriage. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Flush, hearts,” Allen said, laying his cards down on the expanse of bench between them and smiling at Lavi as he captured the win once again.

Lavi’s face fell immediately as his gaze landed on the cards placed in front of him. His own cards dropped from his hands and onto the playing area. “Unbelievable. How the fuck are you doing this, Al? You’ve gotta be a magician. Or cheating. Or _something_!” Lavi shook his head.

Allen’s grin only grew. He gathered the cards in front of them and began shuffling them together with practiced ease. “What’s the score now, Lavi?” Allen teased. “I know I’ve won ten times. And you’ve won… How many was that again?”

“Zero.”

“That’s right! You didn’t win at all!” Allen exclaimed, falling back into the seat as he laughed.

Lavi frowned, grabbing his pack as Allen almost fell off the seat in his fit of laughter. “If you’re going to be like that, I’m not playing cards with you anymore.”

“Aw, don’t be a sore loser, Lavi. I’ll let you win next round if you want?”

“ _Let_ me win? No thanks. I do have some pride, you know.” He pulled out a journal from his bag and paged through it.

“Are you just going to read?” Allen asked, looking crushed. “C’mon, Lavi. I’m sorry. If you read, I’ll have nothing to keep me occupied. This trip is _so boring_. I know we’re getting closer, but it’s been days cooped up in this carriage with nothing to do.”

“Should have thought of that before you taunted me with your winning streak.” Lavi pulled the book up further, blocking Allen’s pitiful look from view.

Allen tucked the cards into his pocket with a sigh. “If you’re going to read, then I’m going to take a nap.” He stood up, doing his best to keep steady as the carriage hit uneven ground and rocked. He moved to the bench on the other side of the carriage and grabbed his pack to use as a pillow. Stretching out, he tucked the bag under his head and closed his eyes. “Wake me if we arrive in E’la Nalore?”

“Yes,” Lavi replied, not looking up as he set the book down in his lap.

Allen turned on his side, leaving his back towards the redhead as he tried to catch some sleep before their destination. Traveling for days had worn them both out, but it was an easier trip than either had had in the past. The driver took care of everything, only stopping once a day for rest at noon, then ending the trip at night if they reached a town. Once, they had ridden all night and through the next day.

So far, they were on day four, and it was still early morning. They would reach E’la Nalore by nightfall, and even with their destination close at hand, the cabin fever began overwhelm them both. They had played cards, talked, and read as they traversed the countryside, but even with how much they enjoyed each other’s company, the cramped space and lack of alone time was getting to them both.

Nearly thirty minutes passed, and Lavi hadn’t read a word of his book. Instead, his green eye had been focused on Allen’s back, watching as his breath evened out. Lavi was certain he was asleep now, lulled to unconsciousness by the rocking of the carriage and the rhythmic clack clack of the horses’ hooves on the road. A smile slipped onto his face. Even as frustrated as he was with Allen teasing him earlier, he couldn’t help but keep his gaze on him.

When he realized what he was doing, smiling at Allen, staring at him as he slept, Lavi forced himself to look away. He shook his head and gazed out the window. The scenery rolled past, large fields full of young, golden wheat rippling in the wind and farmhouses dotting the landscape. He had to get his thoughts out of his head before it burst. Even if the carriage shook, he would have to bear with the messy handwriting for now.

Quietly, he pulled out a small inkwell and quill. With steady hands, he dipped the tip into the ink and flipped through the journal until he found a fresh page.

 

_05/22/XXXX_

_Entry 583_

_Something is wrong with me. I have only known Allen Walker for the better part of two months, but I feel as if I have known him for years. His warm heart and kindness are unrivaled by any other person I have met. I feel a connection that I know should not be there. If Bookman knew of the feelings I have been trying my damnedest to stomp out of my traitorous heart, he would demand we leave the Black Order and never return._

_Such a prospect sends cold chills down my spine. I fear it is too late. Allen Walker is too kind not to consider a true friend to Lavi. Leaving “Lavi” behind after all this time may be more painful than I expected. Keeping this persona for so long has grown dangerous. I am no longer confident in shedding number forty nine and moving to number fifty._

_I refuse to tell Bookman these concerns, though I suspect he has an inkling that something is amiss._

_For now, I will continue with my duties. Bookman suspects Allen Walker of having a part to play in the Prophecy of Time. I remain dubious. Even with the return of dragons to the three countries, I feel that such prophecies are nothing but superstitions._

_If Allen Walker is the “warrior with a righteous heart,” all I can do is stand by and record events as they unfold. I am bound by the Bookmen code to remain impartial. But if Allen Walker is involved, I feel anything but impartial._

_Even now as we share this carriage, I feel the need to watch him sleep, to keep him safe. This burning heat in my chest is not normal. This feeling, is it friendship? Or something more?_

_Perhaps after this mission to E’la Nalore, I will find time to clear my head. Until then, I must watch myself, lest I fall further for Allen Walker’s charms._

_49_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing for our little Dragon Hunters. >:3c And Lavi is falling harder for our little beansprout! Next chapter will be an exciting one, I promise!


	8. The Moonlight in Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. That's all I'm gonna say. :3

_Here I go again rushing headlong without a second thought_  
_Out where reality awaits, I choose to fantasize_  
_And I build myself another piece of this memory estate_  
_But I can’t find the key to walk inside my own lies_  
  
_Hell, the way you walked in, I would kiss the earth beneath your feet_  
  
_Kamikaze Love_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

The royal palace towered over the rest of E’la Nalore as Allen and Lavi made their way into town, and reminded Allen of a lotus blooming up from the muddy ground. The town was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the elegance of the palace. The carriage stopped just outside the palace walls, guards checking their papers and giving them a glaring once over before letting them onto the grounds.

Allen could smell cherry blossoms and honeysuckle as the carriage pulled up to the front doors. He balked at the opulence of them, shining white with golden trim. He wondered if it were real gold, but didn’t dare ask. “I’m guessing we’re here?”

Lavi chuckled and hopped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. A few attendants rushed to open the doors of the palace as Lavi and Allen filed out of their ride.

“Our stuff?” Allen asked, nervousness thrumming through his limbs as he fidgeted next to the redhead.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lavi replied, pulling Allen along with a playful smile. “It will _magically_ end up in our rooms. I’m certain we need to make an appearance with some nobles first, or at least the head of security for the Queen’s trip.”

Allen swallowed down his nervousness. “I’ve never been anywhere like this before…” He pulled the hood of his cloak closer over his face, obscuring his hair and scar as they walked in through the opened doors.

Lavi patted him on the back with a reassuring touch. “You’ll do fine. If you want, I’ll even do all the talking.”

“Thank you, Lavi. I would appreciate it.”

An old man greeted them as they passed through the threshold, dressed in the gold and white livery of the palace. His white hair and wrinkled face were drawn tight with exhaustion as he ushered them in. “Welcome to the royal palace of the Nalore estate. We’ve been expecting your arrival, Dragon Hunters. The Queen is excited to meet you both.”

The redhead glanced over at Allen, the two of them sharing a look of surprise before Lavi addressed the old man. “Hey, mister—?”

The old man continued walking forward through the hall at his snail-like pace, expecting them to follow. “You may call me Harold. I am the head attendant to Her Majesty Queen Adeline Gabriella Nalore. If you need anything while you are in service of the Queen, you may ask me or my staff.”

“Okay, Harold buddy,” Lavi said, a lilt to his voice. “You’re saying the Queen wants to meet with us? We thought we were going to work with the captain of the guard or something.”

“The Queen insists on meeting with everyone who works for her,” Harold replied, not stopping as they headed through the palace.

Lavi shrugged and shifted his gaze back to at Allen. “Looks like we get to meet royalty, Al. Pretty exciting, huh?” Allen just stared ahead of them in stunned silence. Lavi spared a chuckle for him and clapped a hand on his partner’s back once more. “Aw, you’ll be fine.”

They made their way through the hallways. Elegant paintings hung on the immaculate walls, and beautiful draperies covered each window they passed. Allen wrung his gloved hands together, moving closer to Lavi as they traversed the halls. The redhead noticed the closed space between them, but said nothing on it. He only gave Allen a reassuring smile.

Harold moved like the old man he was, taking slow and deliberate steps on the lush red carpets. Finally, they reached a pair of double doors and Harold opened them with slow and steady movements.

The room was expansive, a large picture window set on the far wall, the last rays of the setting sun shining in through the glass. Paintings hung on the walls, and a few bookshelves lined the extra space. Potted plants and other decorations were set about the room in pleasing locations. In the middle of it all, a small group of people conversed at a round table. They looked up as Harold entered with the guests.

“Your Majesty — The Dragon Hunters from the Black Order have arrived,” Harold announced, pushing the doors out of the way as he ushered them inside the room.

The Queen stood from her seat, a smile on her face. “Excellent. Thank you, Harold.” Turning to her councilors, she gave them an apologetic smile. “Please excuse me while I meet with my guests.”

The majority of the men and women around the table nodded and let themselves out, bidding polite farewells to the Queen, passing Lavi and Allen without a second glance. Only one burly looking woman stayed behind, glaring at the newcomers.

The differences between the two women were astonishing. The Queen had a quiet elegance about her. Her black hair hung loose to the middle of her back, and her olive skin contrasted darkly with the white silk dress she wore. Her entire demeanor exuded welcoming and serenity. However, the woman still seated at the table was the complete opposite. She had short sheared brown hair, pale skin, and narrowed, distrustful eyes.

Once the room cleared, the Queen motioned for Harold to close the door. She smiled at her guests. “Welcome to E’la Nalore, Hunters. I am Queen Adeline Gabriella Nalore and this is my personal guard, Levan Braune. Thank you for coming.”

Lavi gave a quick, short bow, and Allen rushed to copy him. “The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty. The Black Order is always available for help in these trying times. I am Lavi, and this is Allen Walker. We’re here to assist you in any way you see fit.”

Allen was surprised how diplomatically the redhead spoke. It felt like Lavi was a completely different person as he talked with the Queen. He kept quiet, too worried about saying the wrong thing, even if the Queen seemed pleasant enough.

“And I appreciate your quick arrival. I’m afraid we’ll need to leave first thing in the morning, so there won’t be much time for you to rest before you have to start traveling again.”

“Oh, we’re quite used to travel, Your Majesty,” Lavi replied with a smile.

The Queen nodded. “Levan will be head of this outing, and as such, you will be reporting directly to her.” She turned to the women who was still seated and glaring at them. “Levan? Would you please give them some information on tomorrow’s trip to the peace summit?” She sat down and grabbed the delicate teacup in front of her, taking a sip as she let her guard do the rest of the talking.

Levan remained seated, leaning forward to rest an elbow against the table. It looked as if the surface would break under the weight and strength of her powerful arm. “We’ll head out at daybreak, and take a squad of our best soldiers with as protection for the Queen. Horses will be provided for you on the trip. You will not engage in any fights unless a dragon or one of their consorts appear. Easy enough?”

“I think we got the idea. Right, Allen?” Lavi said, pulling him into the conversation.

“Ah… Yeah. Yes. Got it,” Allen replied, stumbling over his words.

“You’re both allowed to walk the palace grounds, but don’t go into town tonight. We can’t have people traveling in and out of the palace right before such an important trip.”

“Yes, of course,” Lavi agreed, with a polite nod.

The Queen set her cup down on the saucer. “Thank you both. Harold will take care of anything you need from now until we are to leave in the morning. Harold!”

Within seconds, Harold appeared and held the door open for Lavi and Allen. Before they left, they both bowed again to the Queen.

“We look forward to working for you, Your Majesty,” Lavi said as they left the room. She nodded before the door was shut and they were back in the hallway.

“I’ll take you both to your rooms now. Dinner had already been served hours ago, but I had the kitchen bring you up some food,” Harold said as they continued down the winding corridors yet again.

They arrived at a long hallway, doors lining the walls at equal intervals. Harold turned to Allen and Lavi, the same bored expression on his face that he had had the whole time, and pointed to the two doors next to them. “Here are your rooms for the night. I’ve had your things brought in. If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask.” He left without another word.

“Aw, separate rooms!” Lavi said, a joking tone in his voice as he opened the door to his quarters. “How boring.”

Allen rolled his eyes. Ignoring Lavi for the moment, he entered his own room and gasped when he saw the luxurious interior. The door closed behind him as he took everything in. The room was three times the size of his quarters at the Order and had a large window overlooking the courtyard. Even the bed linens were made of finer material than most of Allen’s own clothes. As he walked further inside, he felt the plush fibers of the carpet beneath his feet, cushioning his steps. On a small table near the window, a few plates of food were left for him, kept warm with a silver cover on top of each one. He saw his travel bags next to the bed, looking completely out of place in the fancy suite.

Being alone helped to calm the unease in his stomach, and the smell of food lured him over to the table. Each plate had on it an array of delicacies to try – Roasted pheasant dressed with stuffing, carrots, and potatoes; hot sourdough bread with soft cheese and dill; a delicate soufflé served next to a sweet potato bisque. Everything looked and smelled amazing, and without a second thought, Allen began to dig into the spread.

It wasn’t until Allen finished the last bite of food that he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” he called out with his mouth full.

The door opened and Lavi entered with a grin, carrying a large plate. “Hey, Al. I can’t finish all this food they gave me and I figured you’d like some. How about it?”

“Yes, please!” Allen replied, popping the last piece of cheese into his mouth with a hum of approval.

“I figured you’d say that.” Lavi closed the door as he entered and walked over to the table, setting the plate down. It was more of the same items that had been left for Allen, and he didn’t hesitate to take Lavi up on his offer to share. Lavi took a seat in one of the empty chairs as Allen devoured the food.

He turned to look out the window. The sun had set now, and the lights of the E’la Nalore shone bright beyond the palace walls. “I can’t believe they won’t let us leave the grounds tonight. We’ve been traveling for four days and we can’t even stretch our legs.”

The food was almost gone by the time the redhead spoke up, and Allen looked over at him as he ripped into the cooling loaf of bread. “It’ll be another boring night then. I had been hoping to explore the town. I’ve never been here before.”

“Bookman took me here once a long time ago,” Lavi said, folding his arms against the table and resting his head on top of them. He continued staring through the window and out at the city, though the reflection from the lamp inside hindered his view. “I was young, though, and only saw a couple of the libraries and temples. Nothing too exciting — well, not exciting for most people.”

Allen smiled, slowing down as he reached the last few bites of food. “Nothing wrong with being excited by literature, Lavi. I think it’s an admirable quality.”

Lavi only smiled, still resting his head against the table, looking away from Allen. The quiet in the room was comfortable and the only disturbance was Allen’s soft munching. After a few minutes, the redhead sat up straight and looked back at his partner.

“We should go explore.”

Allen blinked, taken aback by the sudden suggestion. “Right now?”

“Why not? You’re almost finished with dinner and we’ve got nothing better to do. And, call me crazy, but I would like to do something besides lose to you in another game of poker.”

Allen laughed at that, pulling his gloved left hand to his mouth. “Well, when you put it that way, it’s hard for me to say no. Where should we go?”

“The gardens,” Lavi said without hesitation. “If I have to stay cooped up inside any longer, I’m going to explode from cabin fever.”

“We’d better go now, then. I don’t want to explain the mess to the cleaning staff.” Allen stood up with a grin on his face. “Let’s go.”

They left Allen’s room and headed out into the hallway. Lamps lit the corridor every few yards, chasing away the shadows. As they meandered through the brightly lit halls, they saw a few maids and servants milling about the palace. However, it wasn’t until they found an exit did they run into a pair of guards standing watch. They ignored Allen and Lavi, leaving the two Hunters free to explore the palace gardens.

The moon, nearly full, hung low in the early night sky. Stars twinkled above, their brilliance undisturbed by the lights of the city. The gardens were extensive, spreading out over the palace grounds. The walkways were paved with light colored stones, grass and bushes trimmed to perfection. Flowers of all shapes and sizes were in bloom, and the air filled with the heady aroma. A few other palace residents walked the grounds, also lured out by the warm night air.

Lavi sighed, stretching his arms out before resting them behind his head. “This is nice. I needed to stretch my legs. Thanks for coming with, beansprout.”

Allen rolled his eyes even as a smile tipped up on his lips. “It’s Allen. And of course it’s no problem. I needed to get out as well. Besides, it’s a beautiful night.”

“No denying that,” Lavi replied, admiring a water fountain as they ambled past. He would’ve suggested stopping, but a couple sat at a nearby bench, and if their heated gazes were any indication, they seemed to want privacy.

They headed further into the gardens, walking along the palace walls and admiring the ivy and honeysuckle that grew up the brick. Allen hummed in appreciation as a soft breeze blew past them, ruffling his hair. Once they were free from prying eyes, Allen removed his hood, the cover of night easing his timidness.

Lavi noticed the change and smiled. “ Al, I don’t know why you always wear that hood. You have nothing you need to hide.”

Allen looked over at the redhead then, silver eyes widening. After a moment’s thought, he responded. “It’s better this way. People can be uneasy when they see my scar or my hand. And my white hair stands out too much.”

Lavi stuffed his hands in his pockets. He watched Allen as they walked, Allen pointedly not looking back at him. In the moonlight, his silvery hair seemed to glow with an otherworldly aura, as if he were an angel. It took Lavi a moment to gather his wits enough to speak. “You worry too much about what other people think. Your hair… your scar and your arm, they’re all beautiful in their own way.” He paused, letting his words sink in before finishing his thought. “If other people can’t see the amazing person you are, then they don’t deserve to get to know you.”

“I… Thank you, Lavi,” Allen replied, stumbling over his words. “That means a lot coming from you.”

Their footfalls had slowed to nothing, and Allen stared back at the redhead with dewy eyes. Lavi had to look away, not sure what he would do if he kept staring back at Allen. He could feel his heart speed up, and an embarrassed flush on his face. Instead of looking at Allen, he kept his eye focused on the ivy covered wall.

“Allen?” he asked, not looking back at him.

“Yes?”

Lavi paused for a moment, then smiled. “Let’s jump wall and go into town.”

The sudden change in conversation left Allen reeling for a few short seconds. “What?! Lavi, we’re not supposed to leave the palace grounds until tomorrow’s trip.” He frowned at the redhead, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“C’mon, Al! You can’t say you don’t want to go exploring. It’ll just be for a couple of hours. We’ll be back and no one will even miss us. I bet we can even find some local foods for you to try out. I can get us over the wall with my hammer easily.”

“How dare you appeal to my love of food, Lavi. That’s fighting dirty.”

“Did it work, though?” Lavi grinned over at Allen with hopeful gaze.

Allen looked back at the palace, chewing his lip with indecision. There were no guards in sight, no people at all. They seemed to be secluded in this section of the garden. What was the harm in leaving for a while? They couldn’t get in _that_ much trouble, could they?

When Allen turned back to Lavi, he still looked nervous, but nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Pulling his hammer from its holster. Lavi let the head grow, then braced it against the ground with the handle up. He grabbed hold of the weapon with one hand and reached out to Allen with the other. “Ready?” he asked, as Allen took the offered hand and hopped up next to Lavi.

Grabbing the handle with both hands, Allen braced himself for what he knew was coming next. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

With a chuckle, Lavi let the hammer handle extend, pushing them up off the ground and over the palace wall. The entire trip took only a few seconds, the two of them landing safely on an empty back street just outside. Lavi shrunk the weapon back down to a manageable size and holstered it, looking over at Allen with an amused grin. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“Depends on your definition of bad,” Allen replied, shaking his head as he fought to regain his equilibrium.

Lavi clapped his hand on Allen’s shoulder, steadying him until he could stand straight. He sighed and pouted. “Al, you’re so mean to me sometimes. Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, Lavi. I trust you. It’s your hammer I don’t trust,” Allen said with a shake of his head.

“Still mean,” Lavi whined.

“C’mon, let’s get moving. I don’t want to be caught near the palace just after we managed to sneak out.” Allen started to walk down one of the alleys and towards the main road.

“You make is sound like we’re fugitives or something,” Lavi commented, keeping close to Allen as they walked. The alley was dark and empty, but as soon as they reached the end, the lamps on the street brightened the entire area. People milled about, coming in and out of taverns and restaurants. A few shops were still open, selling their wares to the later crowd.

“Well, we were told to stay put. Technically, we’re breaking the rules,” Allen added, his eyes lighting up as they reached the busting street.

“You worry too much,” Lavi replied, nudging Allen with his shoulder. “Where shall we go? Any ideas?”

Allen looked up and down the street, weighing their options. “Let’s just walk. I’m sure we’ll find something along the way.” He smiled at Lavi and turned left, picking the direction at random.

Lavi followed along, matching Allen’s step as they walked through the crowd. He noticed that Allen hadn’t bothered to pull up his hood again, and it made Lavi smile.

They wandered through the streets, moving slowly as they took in the sights. From the look of the shops and eateries, Allen figured they had found the business district. There were quite a few people on the streets, some of them obviously drunk, though everyone seemed to be having a good enough time. The normal town atmosphere almost made Allen forget why they were here.

A sudden smell caught Allen’s attention. He sniffed the air, looking around to find the source. “Lavi… Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“That smell!”

“You’ll need to be more specific, Al.”

“It’s like…beef and potatoes maybe…”

Lavi raised his eyebrows as he turned to Allen. “Are you _still_ hungry? We literally just ate.”

“I’m always hungry, or have you not realized that yet?” Allen shot back, still fixated on the smell filling the night air. He walked through the streets, following his nose until he stopped in front of a tavern. He grinned in triumph. “This is the place.”

Lavi had to admit, it smelled damn good, even if he wasn’t all that hungry. “Do you really want to eat again?”

“Is that even a question?” Allen asked back, already walking into the tavern, not waiting for the redhead.

“Fair enough.” He followed behind with a shrug.

The tavern was full up to capacity, every table seated with patrons. Allen slipped through the throng of people until he and Lavi found the bar. A pair of seats opened up, and they each took one. After a few moments, Allen managed to grab the bartender’s attention.

“What’s the special for tonight?” Allen asked, his stomach already growling. Luckily, it wasn’t able to be heard over the din of voices in the bar.

“Shepherd’s pie. Still got some left if you want,” the bartender answered, looking at Allen and Lavi.

“Bring me four,” Allen said, an excited glint in his eyes.

Lavi sighed, not surprised by Allen’s request. “I’ll just have a mug of ale.”

Their orders made the bartender raise his eyebrows, but he walked back into the kitchen to fulfill them nonetheless. Only a few moments passed before the food and drinks were dropped on the bartop before them. Allen wasted no time in digging into his first meat pie, but Lavi only nursed his drink, looking out over at the crowd.

The groups at each table were like their own separate pods of conversations, some raucous and loud, others quiet and composed. A few people played games as they imbibed, but one table in particular stood out to the redhead.

Four men sat around the small, wooden table, cards in hand and piles of money haphazardly stacked next to each player, with a less organized pile in the middle. From Lavi’s vantage point, it looked like they were playing poker. One player had the distinct advantage — his own winnings pile twice as big as anyone else’s. Lavi took another sip of his ale, the bitter liquid going down easier than the first sip had, and continued to watch the match with half interest. When he turned around, Allen was already on his last pie.

“Shit… Allen, how did you eat all of those already? It’s only been a few minutes. I haven’t even gotten halfway through my drink!”

Allen chowed down the last few bites of shepherd’s pie and sighed in contentment. “It was hard to control myself. They were just so good… I bet I could eat another four.”

“I’m starting to think you have a bottomless pit for a stomach,” Lavi commented, shaking his head. He took another sip of ale.

“You’re probably right,” Allen replied, his silver eyes catching Lavi’s line of sight. “What are you looking at?”

“Those people… Looks like they’re playing poker.” Lavi twisted in his stool and watched the game from the bar.

“Mmm,” Allen mumbled as he watched. “They are. And the guy with the glasses is winning.” Allen looked over the poker savant. Something about him seemed familiar, but Allen couldn’t quite place it. He had messy dark hair, curly and wild, a strong build, and a mole under one eye. The glasses he wore obscured his eyes, and when he laughed, it was like warm honey — sweet and rich. Allen shivered.

They watched silently. Another round played through, and one of the players tossed his cards at the end. He stood up, his chair screeching as it scratched along the floor.

“I’m done. This is horse shit.”

The man with the glasses smiled, waving at the other player as he stomped out of the tavern. “Sorry to see you go so soon, but I’m sure your money will keep me company.”

As the man stalked away, he threw the other player an obscene hand gesture as he disappeared out of the building.

“Guess that’s it, then,” the man with the glasses said, pulling in his winnings as the other two players groaned in defeat. “I hate to see a good game end, but I love walking away with all these coins.”

Allen chewed his lip for a moment, then hopped off the barstool and walked over to the empty chair at the table. “I’ll play, if you’ll have me.”

The man with the glasses paused, looking over Allen with deep interest. He leaned forward, one elbow on the edge of the table as his golden eyes took him in. He smiled. “Hmm? You want in on our game, boy? You sure you can handle it?”

“Aw, let him in, Tyki. I’d like a chance to win some of my money back,” one of the other players still at the table said, tossing his cards down with the pile in the middle.

Allen smiled, sweet as pie, and stood politely near the empty seat. His gloved left hand rested against the back of the chair as he looked back at the man called Tyki. “I’m quite the novice at cards, but I assure you I have the gold to play.”

Lavi watched from the bar, not a few feet away. He couldn’t believe that Allen was trying to get in a poker match, especially when they didn’t have that much free time to spend outside of the palace walls. But Allen seemed confident that he could keep up with the players.

Tyki’s smile grew, and he gestured for Allen to join the table. “How could I refuse such an offer?”

Allen sat down, his own smile matching Tyki’s. “Thank you.” He threw in some coins for the ante and folded his hands on the table.

Tyki shuffled the cards, then dealt them out. “Save your ‘thank you’s for after the game, boy. You might not like the outcome in a few rounds.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Allen replied, taking the cards tossed in front of him.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi stood behind Allen’s chair, having moved not long after Allen joined the card game. A look of intense confusion grew on his face as his companion laid out the cards on the table. A royal flush — nearly the fourth one that Allen had managed to get in the past hour. Lavi wasn’t sure how Allen managed it, but he was certain he had cheated somehow. But if he had, neither Lavi nor the other players at the table could tell. Lavi tried to count the cards, his memory working to remember each card played, but the totals never added up properly. The only explanation was that there were more cards in the deck than there should be.

The sickly sweet smile on Allen’s face made Tyki’s eye twitch behind his oversized glasses. “Won again, _boy_ ,” he said. It wasn’t a question, just an irritating fact that grated on his last nerve. All the money he had won over the course of the night had somehow ended up in Allen’s pile.

“Wow, really?” Allen asked, pulling the pile of coins in the middle of the table to his own stash. “I’m so surprised I’m having this kind of luck. I never play card games.”

_‘Liar,’_ Lavi thought, but kept his face neutral. Allen was definitely playing these guys, though he still hadn’t figured out what sleight of hand he had used to win over and over again. Maybe he didn’t _want_ to know. It was best to keep out of it. Though, the thought of Allen as a card hustler didn’t fail to amuse him.

At least now he knew why he kept losing to Allen.

“Oh, my. You three are out of money, aren’t you?” Allen didn’t drop the sugar-sweet routine, still playing dumb. “I guess the game’s over.”

“So it would seem,” Tyki said, the pinched look never leaving his face, even as he smiled at Allen.

Not wasting any time, Allen packed up the coins quickly, stuffing them into his coin purse until that overflowed, and then into his and Lavi’s pockets. “We’d better be getting back home now. Wouldn’t want to be missed.”

“Hey, watch what you’re jostling there,” Lavi complained with an embarrassed tint to his cheeks as Allen shoved the remaining coins in Lavi’s clothes.

“What’s your hurry?” Tyki asked, his hands tensing on the table between them. “One more game?”

“I really shouldn’t. It’s been fun, though. Maybe next time?” Allen tugged Lavi along, rushing them out of the tavern as fast as he could.

“Hold up, boy,” Tyki said, yanking on Allen’s free wrist before he could pass the table and reach the door. The touch proved to be too much of a surprise for Allen. He lost his balance for a second, tilting backwards. Tyki had pulled hard enough to pop the button loose on Allen’s sleeve, and with it, fell a stockpile of secret cards.

Allen winced and let out an uncharacteristic, “Oh, shit.”

Lavi’s eye widened when he caught sight of the cards on the floor. “Allen!”

The other two men at the table jumped to their feet, accusatory looks on their face as the hidden cards fell to the floor in plain view. When Tyki saw the cards, he only grinned, looking more amused than angry.

“You cheated us!” one of the players shouted.

“You’d better give that money back!”

The tavern went dead silent, all eyes at the poker table. The bar had cleared out some since Lavi and Allen had first showed up, but there were enough people still around to unnerve them. With all the attention on them, Lavi felt the hairs prickle up on his neck. He watched the group at the table with a wary eye, not sure what would happen now that Allen had been discovered cheating. If they managed to get out of this situation alive, Lavi made a mental note to never play cards with Allen again.

Allen smiled, though his posture was stiff. “I have no idea where those cards came from,” he said, still keeping the sweet act up as he stood his ground.

Tyki leaned back in his chair, his eyes glued to Allen. A grin was about to split his face in two. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Allen sighed, his stance relaxing, even though the two men at the table looked like they were out for blood. He shrugged his shoulders, as if he weren’t about to be pummeled into dust. “This is all a misunderstanding,” Allen said, his voice calm. “Here’s the thing—”

And then he ran.

Lavi felt his wrist jerked sharply in the direction of the door as Allen pulled him along at an impossible speed. He squeaked in protest, his legs almost forgetting to work right as Allen dragged him none too gently out of the inn and down the street.

“Allen!? What the _ever-loving-fuck—_ ”

“Run now! Talk later!” Allen shouted back, as they darted down the crowded streets. Enraged yelling echoed behind them, and it sounded like the men from the poker game didn’t hesitate to chase them down. Allen tried to pick up their pace, still yanking Lavi along like a ragdoll.

When Lavi finally got his wits about him and kept from tripping up on his own feet, he pulled his hand from Allen’s and ran as fast as he could next to him. “I am never letting you play cards again!” he shouted, dodging groups of people still lingering in the streets. “Why did you have to cheat?!”

Allen seemed less unnerved by the turn of events than Lavi did. A sly smile even spread across his face, hinting at how pleased he was with himself. “They were cheating first. Couldn’t you tell?”

The shock of Allen’s reply left Lavi tripping up, barely dodging a food cart as the owner was moving it back indoors for the night. He could hear more indignant shouts thrown their way as they kept running. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Those three were working together to cheat that first guy out of his money. I figured I’d teach them a lesson.” Allen ducked under an overhang near a butcher shop to avoid more foot-traffic. He weaved through the throng of people as if he’d done this before — as if it were an easy, everyday occurrence.

Lavi hazarded a look behind him and caught sight of the two men who followed them. They were far enough behind that the redhead wasn’t worried about immediate capture, but they were still in deep shit. They had to lose the men somehow.

“And you thought stealing from thieves was a good idea?” Lavi asked, picking up his pace. Allen would outrun him at this rate. “If they catch us, we’re in big trouble. You know that, right?”

“That’s why we don’t let them catch us!” Allen replied, grabbing Lavi’s arm and tugging him down an unlit alleyway.

“Al!?”

“Hurry! Keep running!” Allen shouted, still pulling the redhead behind him. The alleyway was narrow, dark, and littered with refuse. Abandoned barrels and boxes were strewn about the dirt path, and they had to watch their step without losing momentum.

As they turned the corner behind the building and were out of sight, they could hear the two men follow after them. The thieves got stuck on the refuse, however, and it gave them more time to escape.

Allen grabbed the front of Lavi’s shirt and tugged him close to the wall. He looked up at Lavi, his silver eyes more excited than frightened. “Use your hammer to get us up on the roof,” he said with a hushed voice.

Lavi didn’t ask questions this time, and used his weapon the same way he had on the palace grounds. The hammer extended, bringing Lavi and Allen to the rooftop of the tall building. When they reached the top, Lavi returned the hammer to its normal size just before the thieves turned the building’s corner.

The roof had no overhang or gutter, and rather than risk being seen looking down, Allen tugged Lavi back from the edge. They fell onto the tiled, flat roof without a sound. Allen pressed his hand over Lavi’s mouth as they waited for the men to leave.

Cursing could be heard below, and then the sound of something being kicked — most likely a trashcan, by the clanging of it. Muffled talking became fainter as the seconds ticked by, signaling that their pursuers had lost the trail and wandered away from their hiding place. Lavi wanted to check to see if they were really gone, but opted to continue hiding on the roof with Allen just in case they weren’t completely in the clear.

Pulling his hand from Lavi’s mouth, Allen gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Lavi,” he whispered, not wanting to give away their location if they were still in danger of being found. His hand still lingered on Lavi’s chin.

The redhead just shook his head. “You’re trouble, Allen Walker.”

Allen’s weak smile turned to a devious one. “Maybe a little.”

Lavi sighed and stared back at Allen. The moonlight was unobstructed from their hiding place on the roof, and he could see the fine curves of Allen’s face as he tried not to laugh at their situation. It charmed him to no end. Here they were, tangled together on a dirty roof and trying to avoid a potentially lethal beating from a group of thieves — and Allen was desperately holding in a fit of giggles.

It was insane. Maddening.

Heartbreakingly perfect.

“Lavi, you’re staring.”

The soft voice pulled the redhead out of his thoughts. He could feel the flush of heat on his cheeks and prayed it wasn’t visible in the dim light of the moon. “Sorry, Al. Kinda hard not to when you—” He cut himself off before his mouth had the chance to run too far.

Allen didn’t miss it though, and he didn’t let it die either. Lavi should have expected as much. “When I what?” he asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

Lavi tried to look away, but Allen’s heavenly silver eyes held his gaze, and he was struck by the ethereal beauty held within them. “When you look like that.”

“When I look like what, Lavi?”

“Beautiful.”

The word was breathed between them like a secret, and Lavi only half realized what he had said after it left his mouth. He was too distracted by Allen’s closeness and the mounting desires that he had hoped to shove away and bury deep within his heart. All the tricks and tactics he had used in previous personas to keep from getting attached to people were useless against Allen. He was unlike anyone Lavi had ever met before, and had somehow wormed his way into Lavi’s affections, as impossible as it seemed.

Allen’s eyes widened at the admission, but he didn’t pull away or look all that shocked in general — as if he had been expecting something like this to happen all along. A tiny, hopeful smirk graced his face. “…Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

Lavi’s heart stuck in his throat, his breath stopping as he stared at Allen. Their faces were mere inches apart, and the redhead knew he was done for when he couldn’t avert his gaze from Allen’s. Swallowing down his apprehension, he spoke up again. “Al… I really want to kiss you.”

The smile on Allen’s face grew and he moved in just a touch closer. “Oh? And what’s stopping you? Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

“I…” Lavi wanted to tell the truth, the whole truth. It burned on his tongue like acid, but no matter how hard he wanted to spit it out, he couldn’t handle giving Allen all the cards like that. He had no answer to give, especially not one he was willing to part with.

Lavi should have left it alone, forgotten about the whole ordeal. He should have pulled away, gotten them down from that damned roof and headed back to the royal palace. But he couldn’t, not when Allen stared at him like that — not when his eyes focused on Lavi like he was the only important thing in the world. Allen made him feel like he had never felt in his entire life. It was addictive and wonderful; and no matter how much he knew it would hurt in the end, he couldn’t stop himself from jumping in and drowning in the emotions.

So, instead of giving an excuse, Lavi leaned in and kissed Allen. Their lips brushed together, tentative at first, as if they were testing the water before diving in the deep end. Allen’s mouth was warm against Lavi’s, soft yet firm. Allen leaned in closer, slipping a hand up Lavi’s chest, pressing against the folds of his shirt, and then to his chin and neck. The gloved fingers traced over the edge of the redhead’s jaw and Lavi found himself sighing with delight. He deepened the kiss and moved in closer, their legs tangling up together as they stretched out across the clay tiles of the roof.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, instead of seconds. When their lips parted, Lavi had to catch his breath. His heart pounded in his chest as if he’d just ran for miles. Averting his eye, Lavi wanted to pull away, but found he couldn’t move from Allen’s hold. The gloved hand still lingered on Lavi’s jaw, making the redhead shiver.

Allen stared at Lavi, catching his breath. He smiled, lips twitching up gently on his face. “…Glad you didn’t wait for the invitation.”

Lavi chuckled, the serious mood broken. He pressed his forehead against Allen’s shoulder as he tried to calm his laughter. “It would’ve taken forever to get delivered.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

A breeze had picked up since earlier in the day, tossing his hair in his face, and Tyki leaned against the outside of the tavern as he waited for his accomplices to return. They weren’t of any consequence— just a couple of humans that were useful when he decided to escape his duties for a while. He had let them chase Allen Walker and his redheaded friend off, not caring about the money or if he got it back. There were more important things to deal with at the moment.

The two men, winded and empty-handed, returned to the tavern.

“Sorry, Tyki. We thought we could catch up with them, but they managed to escape.”

“Yeah. No idea how they did it. We lost ‘em in one of the alleys.”

Tyki waved off their worries, taking a long drag off his cigarette. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. If we see them again, we’ll deal with it.”

“You sure, boss?” one of the men asked.

With a nod, Tyki flicked the last of his cigarette into the dirt. “I’ve got business to attend to out of town, so I’ll let you two deal with it.” Without waiting for a reply, Tyki pushed off of the building. “I’ll be away for a few weeks. Keep things running while I’m gone.”

Tyki walked off, leaving the men behind as he hummed to himself. The usually crowded streets were thinning, the hour growing late, and he smiled as he ambled through town alone.

He felt them before he saw them, the vibrations in the air alerting him to their presence. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tyki snickered to himself. “Are you two just going to hang out in the shadows, or do you actually want to talk?”

The annoying, high-pitched laughter behind Tyki answered the question for him. “You were right, Devit. He knew we were here.”

“Stupid, Tyki. What are you doing hanging out with humans, anyway?” Devit asked, walking next to his twin as they trailed behind the older dragon. “You’re gonna start smelling like them at this rate. Right, Jasdero?”

Jasdero only snickered, not bothering to answer the question.

Tyki sighed and stopped in the middle of the street. Turning, he stared down at the twins, though he had a hard time thinking of them as such. They looked nothing alike — Devit with his short, black hair and Jasdero with his long, golden locks. He knew that their faces were the same, but he couldn’t see the similarities under all the black makeup they insisted on using. Still, they managed to get in trouble like true siblings, so Tyki figured it wasn’t a total misnomer.

“What are you two doing here?” Tyki finally asked, staring down at them with barely contained annoyance.

“The Earl sent us,” Devit said, crossing his arms over his chest and letting a cocky grin spread over his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jasdero replied, nodding along with his brother’s explanation. “He said you might need help with that Dragon Hunter you’re trying to catch.”

Tyki frowned at that. “I don’t need help, especially from you brats.”

“Oh, brats?! You better watch your mouth!” Devit added, taking a step closer. “He probably thought you needed help since you’re such a crotchety old man.”

“Yeah! Gonna throw out your hip! Hehehe!”

Tyki half-heartedly kicked at the twins, both of them easily dodging the swipe. “I ain’t that old! And I can certainly handle a couple of Hunters. I almost took care of them in Erethan, didn’t I?”

“Almost doesn’t count! Hehehe!” Jasdero replied, hiding behind his brother as he stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah! They got you good in your shoulder! Took you a week to recover, old man!”

“I was surprised, is all. Don’t act like you could do better.” Tyki shook his head, realizing he was quickly sinking to their juvenile level. “You know what? Let’s make it interesting. A bet — Whoever can catch the Hunter wins.”

“What do we win?” Devit asked, sounding intrigued.

“Money?”

Jasdero rolled his eyes. “Lame.”

“Bragging rights?”

“Worse yet! Try harder!” Devit added, sticking his tongue out at Tyki.

The older dragon ground his teeth together. “Fine. Whoever captures the Hunter gets to have the other be his servant for a week.”

Devit and Jasdero looked at each other, eyes wide for a long moment. Then, an identical pair of smiles crossed their faces and they looked back at Tyki.

“So we can boss you around?” Devit asked.

“And make you do stupid stuff?” Jasdero added.

“ _If_ you win,” Tyki said with a grin. “And remember, if you two lose, you have to do what I say. Deal?”

The twins nodded. “Deal.”


	9. Blood on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Lenalee, Kanda, and Miranda's mission. We're taking a short break from Allen and Lavi. (No worries, we'll be back with them soon.)
> 
> Also, I would like to warn everyone that there are descriptions of gore in this chapter.

_If I have been thoughtless, let me know_  
_I can take a hint you know, though I’m a little slow_  
_Just don’t keep it in you, lest it take root and grow_  
_The bottom line here’s I love you so_  
  
_3AM_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee pulled at the collar of her tunic, the muggy weather getting to her the longer they were on the road. So far, none of them had complained — seeing as they had managed to avoid the rain on their trip up to the base of the Ilith Mountains. But even the lack of precipitation didn’t keep Lenalee’s mood from dropping. The humidity was unavoidable, and she wished for rain just to find some relief from the oppressive heat. A quick, cool rain shower would do the trick.

“Lenalee?”

The call brought her out of her thoughts on the weather. Lenalee turned to Miranda, who looked just as sweaty and uncomfortable as she did. “Yes?”

“Are you all right? You look a little red. Do you need to stop and rest? I have some water in my canteen. It’s still cool, miraculously enough.” Miranda fished in her saddle bag as the horse continued to walk, following Kanda’s lead. It was a relief to have the horses at all, but even riding all day instead of walking was still exhausting.

Lenalee wondered if stopping was a good idea. She did feel faint, though she had suspected the heat was to blame for it. When had she last eaten? Maybe she was hungry…?

In the end, she chose to ignore her discomfort. They shouldn’t stop, especially not just on her account. They would lose precious time. Giving Miranda a weary smile, the best she could come up with at the moment, she tried to perk up. “I’m fine, Miranda. I’ll be able to make it to our next scheduled stop.”

“Are you sure? I could ask Kanda to stop if you don’t want to.”

“No, no. I’m okay,” Lenalee replied, more brusquely than she had meant to. The last thing she wanted was Kanda fussing over her. She had had enough of that in the past few weeks to last her a lifetime.

“All right. But if you want to stop, please say something,” Miranda added, adjusting herself in the saddle. “You have a tendency to overwork yourself.”

Lenalee sighed, a smile slipping onto her face. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” It was just like Miranda to fret about everyone and everything. She tried to pay close attention to all her friends at the Black Order, and did her best to make bad situations better. Lenalee didn’t mind her fussing — it made her think of Miranda like an older sister, or a mom. Since she lacked both familial figures, she had no qualms about Miranda filling the roles to the best of her abilities.

They continued through the forest path, the trail growing thinner as they made their way closer to the base of the Ilith Mountains. The trees closed in, branches threatening to whack them in the face as they traveled at a steady pace. Lenalee ducked her head as a particularly large branch met her eye level. She avoided it with ease, then pushed her horse to a faster pace, catching up with Kanda as he scouted out the lead.

“Are we close?” she asked, tailing him now that there was no longer room to ride side by side.

“If the map Komui gave us is correct, then I’d say we are. Maybe another half hour? It’s hard to tell without many landmarks.” Kanda’s eyes darted back and forth, checking the woods constantly. If Lenalee didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought he was nervous.

“It should be. I mean, Chaoji and Daisya used it.” Lenalee hadn’t thought much on the map’s authenticity. Her brother wouldn’t have sent her on the mission if he wasn’t positive about the specifics. Besides, this was just to check up on their fellow Hunters. It was likely they hadn’t sent out correspondence because of the remote location of the cabin.

“Yeah, but they’re idiots. I bet they got lost trying to find this place and that’s why they haven’t reported in.” Kanda ducked under a low hanging branch, scowling at it with a severe lack of patience.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that’s not the case.”

Kanda just grumbled under his breath as he pulled on the reins to force his horse to avoid another inconvenient branch.

Lenalee followed suit, and barely scraping past the tree limb. “Maybe we should walk the horses through here until we get to a clearer path?”

“It’ll be fine,” came Kanda’s curt reply as he ducked another branch.

“But, Kanda—”

Turning in his saddle, he glared back at Lenalee. “It’ll take too long to get there and I don’t want to waste anymore ti— Ow! _Shit!_ ” Kanda cursed, cutting himself off as a thick, protruding tree limb beaned him in the back of the head. He almost fell off the saddle, and had to scramble to keep from tipping off the side. Some of the thinner branches caught in his hair and as his horse kept walking, Kanda was stuck. He had to pull on the reins to keep from falling off. “ _Goddammit!_ ”

Miranda’s eyes widened as she gasped. “Kanda! Are you okay?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Lenalee, however, burst out laughing. She nearly fell off her own horse trying to hold in her fit of giggles at Kanda’s predicament.

“Stop laughing,” Kanda growled, picking bits of twigs and leaves out of his hair as he tried to pull himself free. The words didn’t have quite the same threatening power that they usually did, especially as he fought with this long, tangled hair.

“Gods, Kanda!” Lenalee laughed, burying her face in her horse’s mane. “You are ridiculous.”

“Lenalee!” he snapped back, wincing as he tugged too hard on a clump of hair.

Hopping off of her mount, Lenalee walked over to Kanda’s horse. Her body still shook with barely held in laughter. “Calm down. I’ll help get you free.”

“Hurry up!”

“Yes, Kanda. Shout demands at me. I’m sure that will make me move much faster,” Lenalee replied, the sarcasm heavy in her voice. Once she calmed Kanda’s horse down, she reached up and worked on undoing some of the worse tangles.

“Ow. Ow! … _I said ow!_ ” Kanda grumbled, trying to not pull away from the branch so Lenalee could free his hair.

“I hear you. Stop being a baby.” Lenalee yanked hard on a handful of hair and pulled it free. She grinned and let go of the strands. “There, you just have to get the leaves out. And _now_ will you listen to me when I say we should _walk_ the horses?”

Kanda mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, and he hopped off the horse. He grabbed the reins with one hand and started picking at the leftover twigs with the other.

Miranda joined them on foot as Kanda trudged ahead, too frustrated to bother waiting for them. “I don’t know how you do it, Lenalee.”

“Do what?” Lenalee asked, urging her horse forward as they followed slowly behind Kanda.

“How you deal with Kanda. He’s always so stern and rude. I’m usually too afraid to say much around him.” Miranda looked like she would faint just thinking about having to confront Kanda.

Lenalee paused for a moment, not realizing it was so out of place to deal with Kanda as she had been for years. She knew everyone at the Black Order usually kept a wide berth from him, but was her reaction that odd?

“I guess… I don’t know. He’s not that bad,” Lenalee said, fumbling with her words.

“I once saw him smash a muffin into Lavi’s face so hard that he knocked him to the ground,” Miranda added, a look of horror in her eyes.

Lenalee chuckled. “Well, to be fair, Lavi probably deserved it… But I do see your point.”

“Still, you’re very brave, Lenalee.”

Shaking her head, Lenalee tugged at the reins, urging her horse to move along faster. They were falling behind Kanda and would lose sight of him if they lingered any longer. “I’m not brave. I just can see through him easier than others.”

“I suppose you two have known each other for a long time, right?” Miranda asked, tapping a finger on her chin as she looked up into the canopy above them.

“Y-Yeah,” Lenalee replied, suddenly realizing that she was more candid that normal. If she discussed her relationship with Kanda, she might let something slip that she shouldn’t. She wasn’t ready to let people know about it yet — even if she knew Miranda wouldn’t care in the least. She was more worried about Komui’s reaction than anything else. And when he found out that she’d been keeping it a secret for _years_ , well… She doubted he would be pleased with her.

Luck was on her side, however, as Kanda called for the two of them to hurry. The trees had cleared ahead and Kanda stood next to his horse, waiting for them to catch up.

The sun poked through the clouds and the grasses grew tall around Lenalee’s legs as she stopped next to Kanda. She looked around the meadow, smiling at the quiet and relaxing atmosphere. “Why did we stop?” she asked, still looking around at the scenery.

“Something is off.”

“Off?” Lenalee asked, turning her attention back to Kanda. “What do you mean?”

Miranda stopped her horse just behind her two companions and looked around. “It’s so quiet. I don’t even hear any birds or animals.”

The frown on Kanda’s face deepened at Miranda’s observation. “The cabin should be just up ahead. Keep sharp.”

Lenalee swallowed down her apprehension and continued to walk. The crunch of grass and twigs underfoot sounded more like rocks and broken glass as she followed behind Kanda. Her dark eyes flickered to the tree-line, expecting something to jump out at any moment. A quick glance behind her showed that Miranda was on edge as well.

They walked slowly, leading their horses up the gentle incline on the far edge of the meadow. As they reached the crest of the hill, the cabin came into sight. It stood undisturbed in between a thin outcropping of trees.

“That’s the place, right?” Miranda asked, a nervous tremor in her voice.

“I think so,” Lenalee answered, never having the pleasure of being sent to this small outpost. “This is where the map led us, anyway.”

“Where are their horses?” Kanda asked, his hand hovering anxiously over the hilt of his sword. “They left with horses, but there aren’t any here.”

Lenalee chewed her lip, her gaze stuck on the cabin. It looked as if it hadn’t been used in months. Her stomach turned with nerves and her grip on the reins tightened. “Maybe they’re out scouting the mountain? We should check it out.”

Kanda nodded in agreement and they continued towards the small building. He stopped about twenty yards from the cabin. It looked uninhabited, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Moving to a nearby tree, he tied the reins of his horse to the trunk. “Miranda — watch the horses. Lenalee and I will go in and check for Chaoji and Daisya.”

“O-Okay,” Miranda replied, taking the reins of Lenalee’s horse.

Lenalee walked just behind Kanda, her fists clenched at her sides. She set her jaw hard, and could hear the sound of her teeth grinding together. Kanda’s earlier assessment of the situation stuck with her and she couldn’t shake it. Even as she tried to keep a positive mindset, something _did_ feel off. It made her skin crawl.

Kanda’s hand hesitated on the door knob for a brief moment before he turned it and found it unlocked. The rusted hinges creaked as it swung open. He took a step inside, scanning the small room. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact, the cabin looked perfectly set, as if someone had tidied up recently. There was a table with two chairs and a desk near one of the small windows with a few books stacked neatly on the edge.

Motioning for Lenalee to follow him, he entered the cabin. Each step made the floorboards creak, and Lenalee winced as she tiptoed inside after him. She noticed Kanda’s hand on the hilt of his sword, and it made a lump swell in her throat. Kanda only readied to draw his weapon if he expected a fight, and Lenalee prayed there wouldn’t be one.

“No one’s here, Kanda,” Lenalee whispered, still too nervous to speak at a normal volume. She moved towards the desk and looked over the books. As she opened the topmost book’s cover, she realized it was a journal. Everything was dated and cataloged. She could tell it was Chaoji’s writing just by the strokes and smudges he left on the pages.

Kanda moved towards a cabinet and opened the doors. It was filled with supplies, food and other sundry items. Everything still seemed fully stocked and Kanda closed the cabinet as the frown deepened on his face. His dark eyes turned to the only other door in the cabin.

“Stay out here. I’m going to check the other room.”

Lenalee looked up from the book and pursed her lips. “All right.”

Kanda crossed the main room, his steps quicker and less hesitant than before, and opened the door. However, instead of entering the room, he stepped back as his entire body went rigid. His right hand shot up to cover his nose and mouth and he let a choked gasp slip out.

“What? What is it?” Lenalee asked, setting the book down and moving towards the bedroom.

Kanda was frozen for a long moment, his gaze glued to the scene past the door’s threshold. It wasn’t until Lenalee was an arm’s length away that he snapped back to attention. “No. We’re leaving.” He moved away from the door, grabbing Lenalee’s shoulders and pushing her towards the exit.

A look of confusion crossed her face. “What are you talking about?” she asked, eyebrows narrowing. “We need to figure out where Chaoji and Daisya are.”

Kanda kept pushing her back, his eyes hard and glassy. “Forget it. We’re leaving _now_.”

“What?” Lenalee asked, frustration thick in her voice. “Why are you…?” She paused, and fear passed over her face as she realized that Kanda didn’t want her to see something.

“What’s in the room, Kanda?”

“Lenalee, don’t.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye and continued to push her to the front door.

Yanking herself free of Kanda’s grip, she ran back to the bedroom, her heart thudding wilding in her chest. Her ears felt like they were full of cotton and she barely heard Kanda shout her name as she rushed to the door. When she looked into the room, her breath caught in her throat.

The blood had dried to a dull, rust color, but the stench of it still hung in the air. It splattered the walls and floor, soaked into the pair of beds. Lenalee stood and stared, her violet eyes drawn right to the source.

The two bodies on the flimsy mattresses had to be Chaoji and Daisya, though they were hardly recognizable through the gore. Each body had the chest cavity ripped open, the innards scooped out like a slaughtered pig at a butcher’s shop. She could see the bones and sinew, cracked and gnawed on. Claw marks raked over their bodies, the wounds ragged and deep.

Lenalee couldn’t look away, her mouth agape with horror. Chaoji and Daisya… her friends… Her mind couldn’t process the scene in front of her, instead it went blank as tears filled her eyes.

“Lenalee,” Kanda called from behind, tugging on her shoulders. He tried to pull her back from the door, but her stance was too strong. “Lenalee!”

The nausea hit her then, like a hammer to the stomach. She ran from the cabin, darting out into the fresh air of the meadow, but no matter how many breaths she took, her lungs were still filled with the stench of blood. Lenalee only made it a few paces away from the front door before she collapsed and spewed the contents of her stomach onto the green grass.

“Lenalee!” Miranda cried out in alarm, rushing to her side. She rested her hand against Lenalee’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles. “What’s going on? What happened?”

Lenalee pushed her hair back as she fought to calm her knotted stomach muscles. She wanted to throw up again, but there was nothing left in her to expel. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, her fingers trembling. “C-Chaoji and Daisya… They’re—”

“ _Look out!_ ” Kanda shouted, his boot skidding across the grass and pine needles as he slid to a stop just in front of the two women to block the attack. Miranda and Lenalee looked up with a fright, too immersed with their conversation to notice that a chimera had been lurking on the edge of the meadow. It had struck out to attack, but Kanda caught its jaws with Mugen. The sword lit up with energy as Kanda pushed the monster back.

Lenalee was on her feet in an instant, her boots lighting up as she activated them. The sounds of battle were sharp in her ears. She heard Kanda’s blade clashing against the chimera’s teeth, and the horses panicking. Two ran off, escaping from the fight, while the only tethered horse screamed as it fought to get away and save itself. As Kanda fought off the chimera, a second one joined in the attack, launching itself towards her and Miranda. With a well placed kick, Lenalee sent the monster flying off into the open area of the meadow. She chased after it, not willing to let it get away. The long grass whipped against her legs as she ran, but the sharp pain of it couldn’t distract her from her goal.

She wasn’t sure if these chimera were the ones that killed Chaoji and Daisya, but at that moment, it didn’t matter. All Lenalee could see was red as anger and loss clouded her judgment. She attacked back with fervor, her legs arching with swift movements to bash the monster as it hissed and clawed at her.

Kanda finally gained control of his sword again, slicing into the first chimera that attacked. He caught sight of Miranda, still kneeling on the ground in shock. “Go help her! I can handle this!” He turned his attention back to the monster in front of him, blocking another attack from the chimera’s heavy limbs.

Miranda snapped out of her stupor then and bolted towards Lenalee. “R-Right!” Though her weapon was defensive, she could still help out. And even without Kanda barking orders at her, she knew that Lenalee was the one who needed her assistance. Miranda had seen Lenalee fight before, and she had never behaved like this.

Lenalee continued to stomp the chimera into the ground, the heels of her boots smashing the monster’s head repeatedly as it flailed under her onslaught. Its body already began to turn to ash, even as she continued to pound it into the ground. Anger welled up in her chest, thrummed through her veins. This monster was the reason her friends were dead — _her friends!_ She would never get to talk with them again, have meals together… It was all ruined because of this stupid, _vile_ monster!

“Lenalee, it’s dead. You can stop,” Miranda said. She had caught up with Lenalee and was still wary of more chimera joining in the fight. So far, they were lucky — they could handle two monsters easily enough.

A sudden wave of dizziness overcame Lenalee. She stumbled backwards, bumping into Miranda in the process. Tears streamed down her face as the monster in front of them dissipated. “It killed them, Miranda,” she said, choking back a sob.

Miranda swallowed down the lump in her throat and fought back tears of her own. She hadn’t seen what Kanda and Lenalee did, but she knew it was best she didn’t — not if Lenalee was this upset over it.

Then, before she could reply, Lenalee collapsed to her knees in a dead faint. Miranda panicked, falling with her and grabbing her shoulders to pull her onto her lap. “Lenalee?!” She shook the other Hunter, but she was unconscious.

The monster fighting Kanda noticed the two women on the ground — easy targets. Switching its sights, it swiped at Kanda to put some distance between them, and then darted towards Miranda and Lenalee.

“Miranda!” Kanda shouted, chasing after the monster and trying to get her attention.

This time, she was prepared. Miranda activated her weapon and the Time Record surrounded her and Lenalee in a protective barrier of white and black. The chimera landed on the dome, slashing and scraping at the energy that encased the two Hunters.

Kanda caught up with ease, tired of the chimera’s attacks. He landed the killing blow, his sword slicing right through the demon’s neck and lopping off its head in one fell swoop. The body fizzled to ash as Kanda scanned the edge of the meadow for signs of another attack.

Miranda, however, was distracted with Lenalee. Her dark eyebrows knit together as she looked at her friend, something feeling off about the time in her bubble. She was so focused that she didn’t notice Kanda enter the energy dome as well. It only blocked out dragons and their minions when she used it as a shield — Dragon Hunters were free to enter as they wished.

“What happened?” Kanda asked, his voice dark with unease. He knelt next to Miranda and stared down at Lenalee. He hadn’t bothered to sheathe his sword, and the black blood that stained the blade turned to ash within the Time Record. Dropping the sword on the grass, Kanda watched Lenalee with narrowed eyes. He brushed the bangs out of her face and tapped her cheek, trying to wake her. Her eyes didn’t even flutter at the contact.

Miranda shook her head. “I don’t know. The chimera didn’t even touch her. It looked like she fainted for no reason at all.”

Kanda growled low in the back of his throat, and Miranda stiffened at the noise. He shot to his feet and sheathed his sword. “We’ll have to carry her back to town. If we leave now we can make it before dark.”

“But what about the horses?” Miranda asked, adjusting her hold on Lenalee as she looked up at Kanda with a worried frown.

“We can’t waste time to look for them. She needs medical attention and who knows if there are more chimera or even dragons lurking. Considering the state we found Daisya and Chaoji in, I’m guessing dragons have been here.”

Miranda’s eyes watered up then as the realization sunk in. “So, it’s true? They’re…”

“Yeah,” Kanda replied sharply, not letting her finish the sentence. “Stay with Lenalee and keep your Time Record up, just in case. I’m going to grab supplies from the cabin, since we lost most of them when the horses bolted.”

“Yes,” Miranda agreed, nodding her head as she kept a firm hold on Lenalee.

Kanda left the barrier and walked back to the cabin, his face set hard like stone. He felt the anger and frustration well up inside his chest like a balloon, threatening to pop at any moment. Everything was going wrong, and it took all of his willpower not to lose his head. As he entered the cabin, his feet fell heavy against the floorboards. His dark eyes cast over towards the bedroom, the door left open after Lenalee had rushed out. There was a tight pinch in his chest that forced him to look away, focusing on gathering supplies instead.

Most of the food was still edible, and Kanda used an empty sack to gather all the items. There was no point in leaving anything if it was useful — they would never come back here. He spent the next few minutes chucking anything that caught his eye into the bag, focusing on his task and trying to ignore the smell emanating from the other room.

Before he turned to leave, Kanda grabbed the journals on the table, tucking them into the crook of his arm before leaving the cabin without bothering to shut the door behind him. As he walked to their remaining horse, he sat the supplies down next to the tree. The beast’s eyes were still wide with fright, and Kanda pulled at the bridle to steady the horse’s head.With his free hand, he pet the velvety muzzle in an attempt to calm it down.

Once the animal had stopped stomping and fidgeting, Kanda turned his attention back to Miranda. She dropped the barrier as he walked over to her and Lenalee. “I’ll carry her over. Tie up the supplies to the saddle,” he said, kneeling down next to her.

Miranda nodded, shifting Lenalee over to Kanda’s arms. Once she was free to move, she stood and hurried over to their horse and got to organizing what was left of their supplies.

Kanda held Lenalee as if she were made of fine crystal, ready to break with one wrong move. She was still unconscious with no signs of waking up any time soon. The uncertainty of her condition left worry to burn in his gut like hot lead. She seemed fine, other than being knocked out, but that didn’t assuage Kanda’s fears. He glanced up, checking to see if Miranda could see him. When he saw that she was too busy with the bags to pay attention, Kanda leaned in and pressed his face into Lenalee’s neck and shoulder. He took a quick moment to breathe in her scent and calm his nerves.

_She’ll be fine_ , he told himself over and over again.

Slipping one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders and under her arms, Kanda lifted Lenalee with ease and joined Miranda with the horse.

Miranda just finished tying up the last of the supplies when she noticed Kanda’s approach. “This is a lot of stuff for the horse to carry. I don’t know if we’ll be able to have anyone ride it. It’s already overburdened as it is.”

“Tch.” Kanda looked over the horse. She was right — it already carried too much weight. Besides, they hadn’t even stopped for half an hour yet. It wasn’t a proper rest after traveling all this morning. There was no way the horse could carry an extra person, let alone two. Kanda had wanted Miranda to keep hold of Lenalee while she rode, and he would just walk, but now that option was out.

Decision made for him, Kanda adjusted Lenalee’s limp body in his arms. “Fine. I’ll carry her and you lead the horse. We’ll have to walk back to town.” It would take longer, but he was still determined to get them back before sundown. “Help me move her so I can carry her on my back.”

“Ah! Right, yes!” Miranda said, snapping to attention. She grabbed Lenalee just under the arms to keep her upright while Kanda shifted so he could rest her against his back. Grabbing her legs, and hoisting her up to a comfortable position. Miranda moved Lenalee’s body so her arms were over Kanda’s shoulders, head lolled next to his while Kanda held her legs up.

Not bothering to wait a moment longer, Kanda started walking, taking the same path they had just traversed. “Let’s go.”

Miranda took the horse’s lead and followed behind Kanda. Her eyebrows were knit with worry as they headed back down the trail. “Are you sure you’re okay to carry her, Kanda?”

“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” he shot back, his tone more hostile than intended.

“Well, no…” Miranda pressed one hand to the horse’s neck. The feel of the rough fur under her fingers helped to calm her. “But are you going to be able to walk all the way back to town like that? It’s nearly five miles.”

“I’ll manage.”

Not knowing what else to say, Miranda sighed and gave up conversing with him. There was no point when he was this agitated. Even if Lenalee was right, and Kanda wasn’t always a complete and total grump, she knew when to pick her battles. Now was not the time.

Besides, the weird feeling she had from earlier in her Time Record still bothered her. The time she had held onto didn’t feel the same as it had before. Thinking back over what had happened, she felt crazy for the idea even popping into her head, but… It had felt as if there were two Time Records in Lenalee.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee groaned, turning to her side and wincing as she curled up in a ball. She felt hot and dizzy as her stomach churned noisily, though she couldn’t tell if she was hungry or nauseated. The feel of linens against her skin and a pillow under her head contrasted greatly with her last memory. Hadn’t she been in the meadow with Miranda? She had been fighting…

Then, the memory of the chimera and the horrors of the cabin returned to her in an instant. She bolted upright in the bed, eyes wide as she fought with the bedsheets tangling her legs. Adrenaline rushed through her limbs as she panicked. The dizziness got worse then, and she felt herself lose control of her equilibrium.

Strong, warm hands grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. “Goddammit, can’t you calm down for two seconds?”

The voice was familiar, annoyed, and worried. Lenalee smiled, her anxiety lessening. “Sorry, Kanda,” she mumbled, pulling a hand to her forehead as she waited for the vertigo to pass. “What happened? Where are we?”

“We’re back in town. You passed out after fighting that chimera. I had to carry you all the way back.” He loosened his grip just enough to give her room to move, but still holding her in case she lost her balance again.

Lenalee’s vision cleared and she saw the plain walls of the room. However, they were alone — not something she expected. “Where’s Miranda?”

“I sent her to get some fresh water. She should be back in a few minutes.”

The dizziness passed and Lenalee’s shoulders relaxed, as did Kanda’s grip. “Neither of you got hurt, did you?” she asked, rubbing at her eyes as she fought to keep her nerves from fraying any more than they already were.

“You’re the one who fainted and you’re asking how we are?” Kanda glared at Lenalee, his lips curling in anger as he finally let go of her. “You need to be more focused on yourself right now.”

“That wasn’t an answer, Kanda.”

“We’re fucking fine, Lena. You, on the other hand, might not be.”

“I’m all right,” Lenalee insisted, but the words rang hollow. How many times had she been telling Kanda that she was fine? How many times had she told herself? The words were empty now, meaningless.

“You call fainting in the middle of a fight ‘all right’? It’s not _all right_. It hasn’t been all right for months.”

She knew he was right, but turned her head to look away from him. A frown marred her face as she fought down the angry tightness in her chest. “It’s none of your concern.”

“Bullshit.”

“Seriously, Kanda. Back off. I don’t need another lecture from you.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re getting one anyway,” Kanda shot back, eyes narrowing as he glared at her. “You should have seen the Head Nurse months ago. Why can’t you let it go? Louvelier’s men aren’t even at the Order anymore since your brother took over as Chief. No one is going to hurt you.”

Lenalee’s grip on the bedsheets tightened until her knuckles turned white. She pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as Kanda berated her. When he finished talking, she turned back to him with a glare so scathing that it made him flinch away. “What do you know about it?” she spat, her voice dripping with venom. “You weren’t the one they locked up. You weren’t the one they tied to a bed so you couldn’t run away. You weren’t the one they experimented on with their magic when you refused to fight for them.”

Kanda said nothing; He simply stared back at Lenalee, eyes still firm in their resolve. It wasn’t as if he was unaware of her plight — far from it. Most of the Dragon Hunters who now worked at the Black Order joined after Komui became chief. They didn’t know what it was like back then. But Kanda and Lenalee… They saw first hand the damage that Central could cause while fighting their war against the dragons.

They both had scars that refused to fade.

“Telling me to get over it isn’t going to make my fears magically disappear,” Lenalee added when it became obvious that Kanda wasn’t going to reply.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what are you trying to say, Kanda? Please — Enlighten me.” The snap to her tone was apparent, and her violet eyes were dark and hard as she glared at him.

Kanda paused for a long moment. His eyes never left Lenalee’s as he finally spoke up. “I don’t care if you’re scared. You can be scared all you want. But that’s not changing the fact that you need to be looked at by a doctor. You know I’ll go with you. Hell — Komui will go with you, too. Ask anyone at the Order and they’ll gladly act as your personal guard. We’ll fucking hold your hand through the whole thing, if that’s what it takes. But you can’t keep avoiding it.”

She knew he was right — she had known for ages now. She couldn’t afford to randomly collapse in a fight. If she didn’t manage to get herself killed, someone else might be. Even so, Lenalee couldn’t shake the frustration, fear, and anger at her situation. She didn’t want to listen to Kanda’s strangely rational line of thought — not when her entire being rejected the idea of willingly going to the infirmary.

Relaxing back against the bed, Lenalee turned away from Kanda and pulled the bedsheets up over her shoulders. “Leave me alone. I want to sleep.”

Kanda’s face scrunched up with barely contained rage at the realization that no matter what he said or how reasonable he was being, Lenalee would refuse to listen to him. It frustrated him, made his insides twist and pinch with anger. He stood up sharply, the chair he had been occupying scraping across the floor. Lenalee’s shoulders flinched at the sound.

He left without a word, nearly bowling Miranda over as she entered with a fresh pitcher of water. She clutched the jug to her chest as Kanda stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Miranda looked at the door, then Lenalee, then back at the door again. After a tense moment, she walked over towards the bed, placed the pitcher down on the nightstand. Miranda slid the chair Kanda had only moments ago been using closer to the bed and sat down.

“Lenalee?”

The tenseness in Lenalee’s shoulders lessened as she heard Miranda’s worried tone. “Yes?” she asked, not turning to look at her friend. She needed a moment to gather her wits and put on a smile before she could face her.

“Are you feeling all right? Would you like some water or food? If you don’t want the rations we brought, I can run and grab you something hot from the tavern downstairs. I think their special today is barley soup.”

Lenalee pushed herself up into a sitting position, curling her legs up so she could turn and face Miranda properly. “Some water would be nice for now. I’m not sure if I’m hungry or about ready to throw up again.”

Miranda nodded, a worried look passing over her face. She filled a glass with the fresh, cool water and handed it over to Lenalee. As she drank, Miranda watched her with concerned eyes. “Do you have any idea why you might have fainted? You were out cold for hours while we walked back to town.”

The water soothed Lenalee’s parched throat as she drained the whole glass in one go. She didn’t realize how thirsty she was. Once she was done, she set the glass down on the nightstand and rubbed her face. She still felt off, but it was better than before. “I don’t know…” Hesitating, she looked away towards the end of the bed, avoiding Miranda’s gaze. “I… I haven’t felt like myself in a while.”

Miranda blinked, then nodded. She filled up the glass again, just in case Lenalee wanted more. “What’s been amiss, if you don’t mind me asking? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I won’t be upset or anything.” She started to ramble, worrying that she would overstep her boundaries.

The worried look on Miranda’s face eased the tension in Lenalee’s stomach. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind you asking.” She felt comfortable enough with the other Hunter that Lenalee decided to finally confide in someone besides Kanda about what had been going on. “I’ve just been sick a lot. My stomach has been upset. I’ve thrown up most mornings, and I’m tired the majority of the day.”

Miranda calmed down after Lenalee started speaking. She watched her friend with rapt attention. “Have you talked to the Head Nurse yet? I’m sure she could fix you up in no time.”

Lenalee shook her head, hunching her shoulders at the mention of the nurse. “No. I’ve been too nervous to go.”

“Mmm,” Miranda mumbled, not bothering to chastise her for not going. “It’s too long for it to be a simple sickness. It should have passed by now.”

“…I’m starting to get worried,” Lenalee admitted, tugging at the blankets around her waist, as if curling up in their warmth would ward off any troubles.

Miranda reached out and took one of Lenalee’s hands, smiling softly. “It’ll be fine. We’ll figure it out together, no matter what happens. Everyone cares about you so much, Lenalee. Even Kanda.”

Lenalee flinched at bit at his name, but said nothing. She doubted Miranda noticed though, as she continued to speak.

“He took good care of you while you were out. I was a little surprised. He carried you all the way back into town — he wouldn’t even take a break! He must be exhausted from it…”

“…I’ll have to thank him.” Guilt started to gnaw at her insides. She had been so mean to him. Even if she felt her anger was justified, he had only been trying to help. And knowing Kanda, he was more worried than he let on.

Miranda hesitated, weighing her thoughts heavily before speaking. “…Lenalee? There was something I noticed after the fight today.”

Lenalee turned her attention to Miranda. “Oh?”

“I used my Time Record on us after you fainted while Kanda took care of the chimera. And… Your time was off.”

The breath stilled in Lenalee’s throat. “How… How so?”

Miranda squirmed in her seat, not enjoying being the focus of attention. “You had… two time threads.”

“I… How is that possible?” Lenalee asked, completely taken aback.

“Well, I have a thought. And after what you’ve just told me, I feel like I might be right, but… Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?”

Lenalee’s lips parted to speak, but the words wouldn’t form. Pregnant? She hadn’t even considered that a possibility. But now—

She had been sick in the mornings, predominantly. Tired. Lethargic…

When was her last menstruation? This had been going on for nearly two months now. Had she even bled in that time? She couldn’t remember…

Miranda watched the play of emotions on Lenalee’s face and decided to backtrack. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were… I mean. I didn’t think you were with anyone so this is… I’m not saying that you’re… Oh, I’m sorry!”

“No, no! It’s all right, Miranda. I’m not upset with you,” Lenalee said. She could tell exactly where Miranda’s thoughts were running. Lenalee had no partners that Miranda was aware of, so asking if she was pregnant insinuated that she had been sleeping around.

Of course, Miranda had no idea about her relationship with Kanda. If she did, she wouldn’t feel this distraught.

“Actually,” Lenalee added, “You might be right.”

“Really?” Miranda looked surprised and relieved for a quick moment, then her eyebrows rose up. “But, wait! That means that you… I… Uh… Do you know, then… Who the father would be?” Miranda was a blushing, awkward mess by the time she got her words out, and she avoided Lenalee’s gaze as she waited for an answer.

Lenalee, however, felt more calm than she had in months. If this was truly what her issue had been, she could deal with it. As long as she knew the problem, she could figure out a solution. “Yes, I know.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Miranda asked, still fidgeting awkwardly.

Lenalee nodded. “Eventually, yes. Though, I’ll have to find out if this is really the reason for my sickness.” Damn, now she would have to go to the infirmary once they returned to the Order. It was one thing to continually neglect her own well-being, but if she was with child, she wasn’t about to cause harm to the unborn baby inside her. She refused to be that cruel.

Looking up, Lenalee caught Miranda’s gaze. “Could I ask you to keep this between us for now?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you.” Lenalee leaned in and hugged Miranda, smiling as she pressed her face into the other woman’s shoulder. At least she knew she could count on Miranda to always have her back no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; Hope you all enjoyed this one.


	10. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, this one a full Lavi/Allen chapter. This is one of my favorites.

_What do we have but illusions where one man’s absolute is another’s choice_  
_Giving in to confusion, til love and hate both tempt with the same voice_  
_Won’t you take me to a higher ground, I need to see again the way I’m bound_  
_And choose the uneasy redemption, run by fear and the flaws of attraction_  
  
_Rewind, I wanna go it again, light up the dark, halo on the side_  
_So I’ll know it will not leave me wanting, I see my heart, waving me bye-bye_

_Rewind_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen winced as he looked up at the sky, the sun poking out behind a few white clouds and blinding him momentarily. The weather had been perfect the past few days on their trip — cool breeze, clear skies, and moderate temperatures. No one had bothered their group as they traveled, slowly making their way to Alora. They had crossed the Ariala border earlier that day. Allen was excited to be on the last leg of their journey, but the past four days of travel had worn on his nerves.

Though, that had mostly been Lavi’s fault.

They had returned to the castle after their nighttime excursion, excitement still burning in their veins as they stole away back to their rooms. Allen had been reeling from their kiss on the roof, his heart ready to burst right through his chest. How long had he been thinking about it, contemplating kissing Lavi like that? And then for it to _happen_ , for them to kiss… It didn’t feel like it was real.

They had parted ways, retiring to their rooms for the night. Allen had been certain things were different now. They had to be! You didn’t just kiss your friend like that for everything to remain the same.

Come morning, Lavi treated him as he had every other day — Except…

It felt as if a wall had grown between them overnight. It was thin and fragile, but achingly real. Allen had been with the Black Order for months now, and he and Lavi had become good friends since then. Allen would be hard pressed to name someone he trusted as much as the redhead. They normally ate together in the cafeteria, trained in the exercise room, spent their free time in each other’s company.

They were so close. Lavi never shied away from resting a friendly arm over Allen’s shoulder, or ruffling his white hair with a playful smile on his face. But the morning of their departure from E’la Nalore, Lavi distanced himself. He feigned his normal friendly attitude, refused to touch Allen, and if they did happen to bump or brush against each other, Lavi refused to let the touch linger.

Friendly indifference — It was the only way Allen could describe it. And it rubbed him the wrong way.

Throughout the trip, Lavi refused to be alone with Allen. He made friends with some of the other soldiers, sat in groups when they stopped for meals, made sure to either be asleep before Allen when they shared a tent on the road or stayed away until Allen couldn’t keep awake any longer. Had they not been on a mission, not to mention in the presence of royalty, Allen would’ve called him out on his behavior. He would just have to wait until they reached Alora and were on their way back to the Order. Lavi couldn’t avoid him then.

It was their last day on the road before they reached the city, but even so, Allen felt distracted and irritable. He rode by himself in the middle of the group, too deep in thought to notice his surroundings. He heard Lavi in the back of the line, joking around with a few of the soldiers. The sound of his laugh made Allen’s heart ache, as if a boulder had been placed on his chest, the weight of it slowly crushing him.

Allen was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn’t notice the horse that fell in step with him, or the rider’s gaze.

“That’s a dour face if I’ve ever seen one.”

The comment took Allen off guard. When he looked up, shaken from his thoughts, his jaw dropped just enough to be noticeable. The Queen had fallen in step with him, her gentle gaze assessing his well-being.

“Oh! I—” Allen stuttered, trying desperately to find words. “I-I’m fine. Really, Your Majesty.” His cheeks burned bright red. How was he unable to speak properly in front of her? He had never been so nervous in his life, and now he didn’t even have Lavi to back him up.

“Are you certain? I’ve noticed you and your companion haven’t been speaking this whole trip.” She looked up and took a long breath. “I don’t mean to overstep my bounds. I just like to make sure everyone in my group is well taken care of. And you, in particular, seem distressed.”

“Ah…” Allen stuttered, still not used to being in the presence of royalty. “I-I assure you that I’m fine. My companion and I have just been traveling for too long together. I think we needed a break.” He hoped the half lie was good enough for the Queen.

Queen Adeline nodded politely, pushing her dark, braided hair over her shoulder. “Well, I trust you know more about the situation than I do. Whatever the case, I hope everything works out.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Allen added. He could barely look her in the eye as she smiled over at him. His hands tightened on the reins.

“And, if my opinion makes any difference,” she started, still watching him with a gentle gaze, “I think you should talk with him before the trip is up. Communication between comrades is important, after all.”

Allen nodded. “I’ll remember that.”

The Queen gave him one last smile before snapping the reins of her mount. The horse picked up its pace, moving her further ahead in the line, catching up to her personal guard, Levan. Even though their chat was quick, Allen couldn’t help but feel a touch better than he had before. Queen Adeline’s overall presence comforted him the longer he interacted with her, even in spite of his nervousness around her.

Sparing a look behind him, Allen caught sight of Lavi. His red hair was hard to miss in the sea of black and silver uniforms. Most of the soldiers wore helmets, so Lavi’s hair and orange scarf stood out in the drab, colorless mass. Allen felt his chest tighten, then turned to face ahead of him once more.

They needed to talk about this tension between them, or Allen knew he would lose his mind.

After another hour of travel, the group stopped at a clearing near the road. Travel between E’la Nalore and Alora had been rough, and there were few decent places to stop along the route. They slept on the road, camping out each night when inns were scarce. According to Levan, there were at least two more hours before they would reach the outskirts of Alora. As it was past noon, lunch was in order, as well as a rest for the horses.

It would only be a short rest, since they were so close to their destination. Allen figured they’d make it to Alora well before dusk, though he and Lavi weren’t scheduled to leave with the ferry back to the Black Order until the next day.

_Lavi…_ At the thought of the redhead, Allen sought out his whereabouts once more. Everyone had scattered about the clearing, finding their horses food and water and breaking out the travel rations from their packs. As usual, Lavi had found a few of the soldiers to sit with, ignoring Allen completely.

With his stomach too knotted with worry to eat, he shuffled his way through the groups of people. The soldiers raucous behavior wasn’t anything new, but it did set his nerves on edge. When he finally made it to the group Lavi had gathered with, Allen stopped just behind him and tapped his shoulder.

“Lavi?” Allen asked, his voice nearly lost in the surrounding din. The redhead didn’t react to his calling until he raised his voice and repeated himself. “Lavi?”

Lavi looked up for a quick moment, then back at the food in front of him. “Yeah? What is it?” The reply was curt and devoid of the friendly tone that his voice usually had.

Allen’s resolve wavered, but he pressed on. “I was wondering if you had a minute…?”

“I’m a little busy here,” Lavi replied, picking at the bread in front of him. He passed the rest of his loaf to the soldier to his right.

“It’s… It’s important.” Allen felt his earlier determination start to ooze from him, as if he were squeezed dry from Lavi’s rude demeanor.

One of the soldiers elbowed Lavi’s side. “Hey, don’t ignore your friend.”

“Yeah,” another piped up. “We’ll save you some grub.”

With the soldiers pushing him to go, Lavi sighed and stood up. “All right, but don’t eat all the meat.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!”

Lavi spared a quick glance at Allen before walking out of the makeshift camp. They moved slowly, snaking their way past the groups of people until they cleared away from the crowd. Lavi continued to walk until they reached the nearby treeline, out of sight from the rest of their traveling party.

“What do you want?” Lavi asked, his tone brusque as he crossed his arms over his chest. He still wouldn’t meet Allen’s gaze.

The words struck an uneasy chord in Allen’s guts, twisting and turning them like worms in his stomach. He was quiet for a long moment, wondering exactly how to breach the subject. There were a million ways to phrase what he wanted to ask, but finally, he gave up on subtlety and tact, instead going for the direct approach.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Lavi stiffened. “I’m not,” he replied, the defensiveness in his voice unmistakable. The muscles in his jaw tightened, and his gaze kept well away from Allen’s face.

Allen continued to stare at him. They could still hear the far off chatter of the soldiers as they enjoyed their lunches. The sound grounded Allen, kept him focused on what he wanted to say. “Lavi, it’s been four days. You’ve barely talked to me, barely even looked at me since we left E’la Nalore. You’re not… You’re not acting like you had before.”

Lavi shook his head, his hands slipping down to the pockets of his trousers. His green eye still wouldn’t meet Allen’s silver ones. “We’re talking now, aren’t we? You’re being paranoid.”

He wasn’t being paranoid — Allen was certain of that.

A quick look of pain crossed over Allen’s face at Lavi’s dismissal. However, he set his jaw and glared back at the redhead. “This is because we kissed, isn’t it?”

Lavi said nothing, but Allen couldn’t miss the surprised look that crossed his features. He felt his chest tighten, shame and anger building up inside him.

When Allen spoke up again, he stared right into Lavi’s eye, making sure their gazes met. “It is, isn’t it? It’s because of the kiss.” He clenched his hands into fists to keep them from trembling. “So, do you regret it, then? Think it was a mistake? Wish it never happened?”

 

Lavi swallowed, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. Allen’s glare sent shivers down his spine and left his stomach aching. “I didn’t say that,” he replied, but even to his own ears, the excuse rang hollow.

“No, you didn’t have to say anything,” Allen replied, his voice wavering before he turned away. “But I’m not stupid, Lavi. I can take a hint.”

The guilt burned Lavi’s face as he looked down at the pine needles under his boots. He hadn’t thought he’d affected Allen this badly, not after one kiss. Even though his own thoughts were in disarray, he hadn’t realized Allen was in the same position.

Before Allen could take more than a step, Lavi spoke up. “Al, I’m sorry. I know I’ve been distant, but I have my reasons. I need… I need time to think about things.”

Allen didn’t turn back to look at Lavi, but the redhead could see his shoulders slump at his words. After a long moment, Allen said, “Sorry to bother you, then. I didn’t mean to cause you trouble.” Allen straightened his stance, then started to walk back into the field, towards the campsite.

The guilt in Lavi’s gut increased tenfold. He knew he shouldn’t pursue this feeling that had been brewing between him and Allen for months. It contradicted everything that the old man had drilled into his head for years — _Don’t get involved; Don’t become attached; They’re just ink on paper._

He understood it, knew that he shouldn’t let Allen get under his skin. But after these past few days, trying to avoid looking at, thinking about, _dreaming_ about Allen… He knew it was too late.

Much, _much_ too late.

Lavi reached out, grabbing Allen’s arm and tugging him back to their secluded spot. “Al, _wait_. Please, just wait a moment.” He hated how desperate his voice sounded, but in that moment, it didn’t matter.

When Allen turned back around to face Lavi, the defeated look on his face nearly broke the redhead. Allen looked up at him, not speaking as he waited for Lavi to explain himself.

Losing his confidence and his words, Lavi just stared back at Allen. He searched his mind, trying to think of some way of justifying his actions. However, no matter what he came up with, his tongue stayed tied in a knot and the lump in his throat would not disappear. Instead, he continued to stare into Allen’s silver eyes, drawn deeper into their milky depths.

Giving up on words, Lavi leaned in to meet their lips for a second time. He could feel Allen stiffen under his hold, not expecting the sudden contact. He gasped, but the sound was swallowed by their kiss. Just like on the roof, their lips brushed against each other like the gentle caress of feathers.

Once Allen’s brain caught up with what was happening, the tension in his body melted away. He exhaled through his nose, moving closer to Lavi. Allen’s hands reached out, pressing against the dusty folds of his shirt. He kissed Lavi harder, their lips molding together as they stood among the pines.

Allen’s gentle insistence left Lavi softly whining into the kiss. His hands slid up Allen’s arms, then cupped his rosy cheeks, thumbs rubbing over his skin with a tender touch. The kiss left Lavi’s worries to float away without a care, until all he could think about was Allen.

After a moment, Lavi pulled away, his heart fluttering in his chest as he opened his eye and looked down at Allen. Matching his gaze, Allen’s lips were parted, red and wet from their kiss. The sight left Lavi struggling to swallow, his fingers trembling against Allen’s cheeks as he held them.

“Al… I—”

A loud crashing noise and the sound of screaming cut off Lavi’s sentence. Their attention snapped to the source of the commotion.

Lavi took a step, ready to rush back, but froze when another, more terrifying noise echoed in the air above. His green eye widened. Turning to Allen, he found his companion’s face pale with the same shock he had.

“A dragon?” Allen asked, still staring out at the field.

“I can’t believe our fucking luck,” Lavi grumbled, grabbing Allen’s hand and tugging him along as they hurried back to camp. “C’mon! We’re the only ones who can fight it!”

Allen snapped back to his senses when Lavi yanked him back into the field. They ran as fast as they could, the dry grass and weeds biting at their legs. It only took a minute to return to the campsite, but it had felt like an eternity with the screams bombarding Allen’s ears. As they ran, Allen pulled the glove off his left hand, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lavi unholster his hammer.

Skidding to a halt amongst the chaos, Allen activated his arm. His clawed fingers twitched anxiously as he surveyed the situation. As his silver eyes drew to the giant, scaly beast that stomped through the middle of camp, his mouth dried up. This dragon was just as big as the one they had encountered in Erethan, and just as frightening. His scales were black and yellow, forming stripes along his body, and instead of one head, he had two. The long necks slithered up over two meters, small heads on top with piercing black eyes and snapping jaws.

Allen turned his eyes to Lavi, who looked just as shocked as he did. The dragon roared, the murderous sound echoing across the field, then continued to slash and snap at anything that moved. The ground trembled with each step the beast took.

“What do we do?” Allen asked, the clawed fingers of his left hand flexing. “Last time we fought a dragon, we couldn’t touch it, and that was with Lenalee and Kanda’s help.”

“Yeah, but we also had been fighting a hoard of chimera beforehand,” Lavi pointed out, his face etched in seriousness. “This time we have a chance.”

Before they could jump into the fray, Lavi felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Levan, her face set hard and her sword drawn. The queen stood behind her bodyguard, eyes wide as she stared at the monster before them.

“Dragons are your specialty,” Levan began. “Tell us your plan for thwarting the beast and myself and the Queen’s soldiers shall assist you.”

Lavi looked to Allen, then back at Levan. “You and your soldiers will just get in the way. Only Hunters can slay a dragon. Leave it to us. Take the Queen and the soldiers and find cover. If we fail, your only chance is to head for the city and get to shelter.”

Levan nodded. “Understood. Quick, then, Your Majesty. We must hurry.” She took the Queen by the arm and rushed her towards one of the still tethered and panicking horses.

The Queen turned as she was pulled away, looking at Lavi and Allen. “Thank you, both. I wish you luck in battle.”

Allen sighed, as if releasing the last of his doubt with that breath, and turned back to the dragon with resolve steady in his eyes. “This time we’ll win.”

“You got that right,” Lavi added, twisting the hammer in his hands.

“Make sure the rest of the group has escaped,” Allen said, focused on the scaly beast. “I’ll divert its attention.”

Soldiers were still trying to evade the dragon’s clutches, unable to do anything but flail with their weapons at the beast. Normal weapons wouldn’t pierce his scales, so the men and women were helpless against the monster.

Lavi blinked. “Divert? Allen, what are you—?”

Not bothering to wait for Lavi to finish his sentence, Allen jumped to action. Darting across the campsite, he caught sight of a soldier being stalked by the dragon. The beast had him cornered against a wagon as the soldier brandished a sword at him.

The dragon chuckled, his voice duplicated as both mouths laughed in sync. “Stupid human, that’s not going to help you now.” He raised his claw, black talons sharp and poised for the kill. Just as he went to strike, a band of white fabric wrapped around his outstretched leg.

“ _What the_ —?” the dragon started, looking down at the glowing white band. But before he could say anymore, the fabric went taut, and yanked the dragon off balance. The soldier ran off then, seizing the opportunity to escape.

When the dragon looked up, he saw Allen. His white cloak had stretched to form the binds, the magical fabric holding strong against the dragon’s might. He glared at Allen, then drew himself back up on his feet.

“That wasn’t very nice,” he said, thick tail whipping about with barely contained rage.

“Leave them alone. If you want a fight, you fight me,” Allen said, his eyebrows drawn in tight as he stood firm.

“This is gonna be fun,” the dragon called, then yanked his bound leg. Allen wasn’t ready for the force and lost his footing. He cried out as he was tossed to the side, his white cape loosening its grip on the dragon and returning to normal size. Allen worked his way to his feet, wincing at the scrapes and bruises he earned from that toss. Readying for another attack, he regained his footing and prepared to fight.

“Fire Seal, activate!”

In an instant, the flames erupted around the dragon, encircling his body and exploding with a force Allen hadn’t seen before. When he looked to his right, Lavi was standing on one of the upturned wagons, grinning at the flaming mess he had just made.

“Sorry I’m late, Beansprout.”

“It’s Allen,” he replied, smiling even as he sighed at the redhead. “And thanks for the help.”

“Hey, what are friends for?”

A sudden roar stole their attention, and they stared back at the dragon. As the flames dispersed, they could see the beast had been wounded, but for the most part, remained unscathed. He swung his heads back to growl at the sky in frustration.

“You assholes! You’re gonna pay for that!” He swiped out his claws, aiming for Allen. Even with his massive form, he could move as fast as lightning, nimble and quick. Allen only had a second to dodge, but the sharp claws caught his right arm, grazing against the skin before he managed to jump out of the way.

“Allen!” Lavi shouted, then grit his teeth. He went to swing his hammer again, but something knocked him in the side of his head, making him see stars. His mouth opened to cry out, but no sound escaped as he fell into the dirt.

“Now, now. There will be no more of that pesky fire, Eyepatch.”

Once he was clear of the dragon, Allen looked up at the new voice, clutching at his wounded arm. His eyes widened. Tyki stood before him, the man who he’d stolen from in the tavern in E’la Nalore not more than four days ago.

Tyki looked down at Lavi, dropping a large, bloody rock from his hand. When it looked like the redhead wasn’t getting up any time soon, he leisurely strolled back towards Allen and the other dragon.

“Jasdevi, you know _this one_ isn’t supposed to be hurt. The Earl wouldn’t appreciate us wounding Mana’s brother, would he?” Tyki kept his eyes on Allen as he walked, even as he addressed the dragon.

Jasdevi growled and scratched at the earth below him with his clawed feet. “I know what ya’ said! But he hurt us! Him and his stupid friend.”

“Calm yourself. You don’t want to disobey the Earl, do you?” Tyki asked with a grin.

The dragon kept growling, but didn’t reply.

Allen swallowed down the lump in his throat. Everything was happening all at once and nothing made sense. Who was the Earl? Or Mana? And why did they want him? Most confusing yet, why was Tyki here, conversing with the dragon?

“You—” Allen started, but the two headed dragon interrupted him.

“This isn’t fair, Tyki! You said we could capture him!”

Tyki ran a hand through his curly, black locks and sighed. “I said to capture him without harming him. Looks like you already lost the bet. I’ll have to take over from here.”

Allen simply stared, not believing the scene unfolding in front of him. His mind blanked, and his feet felt like they were rooted in place. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.

Tyki caught sight of Allen’s confused look and walked towards him. “Hey, cheating boy. C’mon, now. The Earl is waiting.” He moved until he was an arm’s length from Allen, smiling down at him. Reaching out, he caressed his cheek with a calloused hand.

Allen winced and stepped back, his head suddenly pained and throbbing. A flash of something moved across his mind—

_The winds thrashed ice cold rain across the mountain top. Lightning streaked over the clouded sky. A black dragon roared, wings flapping against the storm. Everything was cold and painful. Everything hurt._

Allen snapped back to the present when Tyki’s hand was ripped from his face. He saw Lavi’s hammer shoot past him, forcing Tyki to jump back towards Jasdevi. When Allen looked at the redhead, he was panting, blood running down one side of his face. His green eye narrowed as he glared at Tyki.

“Stay away from Allen!” Lavi shouted, anger clear in his voice.

Tyki only laughed and shrugged at the two Hunters. “Oh, Eyepatch is back up. Guess I’ll have to get serious.” With that, the facade of human skin and form disappeared. Tyki grew large limbs, wings, a tail, his body shifting from one to the other in a haze. Scales rippled over his skin, purple and black in hue.

Lavi and Allen gaped at the second dragon, recognizing its coloring and patterns instantly. It was the same dragon the fought in Erethan, the one that beat them all into a pulp before leaving without a trace. The two Hunters instinctively took a step back, brandishing their weapons to protect themselves.

Without warning, Tyki attacked. He lashed out at Lavi, swiping his claw at the redhead’s feet. Lavi jumped out of the way, just barely managing to dodge the attack. Allen and Lavi ran then, escaping from the littered campsite to the open field. Jasdevi and Tyki followed, taking flight to chase after them.

“Do you have a plan?!” Allen shouted, stumbling over a discarded crate as they cleared the camp and ran into the grassy plain. He cursed as he regained his footing and kept up with Lavi’s quick pace.

“Not exactly,” Lavi admitted, hazarding a look behind him. The dragons were gaining on them, and if they didn’t think of something soon, they’d be dead in no time. He looked around, finding no way out, nothing to help them with their situation.

Gritting his teeth, Lavi stopped, turning around abruptly. He activated his Fire Seal once more. As the flames licked up a barrier to stop the dragons from advancing, Allen noticed the attack and turned to Lavi.

“What are you doing?!” he shouted, panic in his voice.

“Just keep running, Al! I’ll keep ‘em busy!” Lavi said, focusing on the flames.

“Like Hell! I’m not leaving you by yourself!” Allen ran back to Lavi’s side and readied his weapon.

“I said go!” Lavi winced, his grip on the hammer loosening for a moment before he tightened his hands. The amount of energy he put into the seal left him feeling weak, not to mention the blow to the head he sustained earlier made him woozy.

“I won’t,” Allen retorted, determination in his silver eyes. “We fight them together or not at all.”

“Stubborn ass,” Lavi grumbled under his breath, even as a smile spread on his face.

“Takes one to know one.”

Shaking his head, Lavi kept his eye on the dragons behind the flames. “I’m going to bring the wall down. When I do, we each attack. Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Without another comment, the flames disappeared as quickly as they shot up. Lavi extended his hammer, aiming for Tyki’s head, while Allen jumped towards Jasdevi, claws out. Allen landed on Jasdevi’s back, swiping his sharpened claws down the dragon’s scales. Jasdevi’s scream echoed in the air, but once he regained composure, he shook Allen off thrusting him across the field.

Allen landed on his feet, expecting another attack, but Jasdevi ignored him, focusing on helping Tyki instead. The dragons double teamed Lavi, snapping their jaws at the redhead and clawing at him with every chance they got. It dawned on him then what they were doing — hoping to get rid of Lavi before they took him away. Allen rushed back, his cape wrapping around Jasdevi’s two necks this time around. Using all his bodyweight, he pulled and jerked the dragon’s heads to the side, hitting Tyki square in the shoulder. The dragons stumbled against each other and Allen grinned triumphantly. Without wasting time, he jumped on Tyki’s back, plunging his claws into his shoulder. He hit the same spot Kanda had weeks earlier.

The strike worked well, earning Allen a cacophony of guttural screaming from the dragon. He was shrugged off immediately, tossed back to the ground in a heap. However, as well placed as the hit was, it only left Tyki seeing red. He lashed out, hitting Lavi’s leg hard with a rough swipe of his claws.

Lavi screamed, falling back against the field. His hammer flew from his hands. He was defenseless as the dragons loomed over him.

“I’m ending this now!” Tyki growled. He opened his jaws and lunged at Lavi, ready to bite the Hunter in half.

Allen’s heart stopped in that moment, and without thinking, he darted forward. His feet moved faster than ever before. Time seemed to slow, almost stopping as he ran to Lavi. He could see the look on the redhead’s face, shocked and fearful as the menacing jaws came bearing down on him. Just before Tyki’s jaws could find purchase, Allen jumped in front of the redhead, blocking the dragon from his prize. Allen wrapped his arms tight against Lavi’s neck, his back to Tyki’s massive form as he protected Lavi.

Tyki saw Allen blocking Lavi at the last second, landing right in his path. Just before his teeth could clamp down on Allen instead of Lavi, Tyki phased through them both and into the ground, disappearing out of sight.

Allen and Lavi trembled against each other. Lavi’s eye was still blown wide with fright as Allen clung to his coat, face buried in the redhead’s neck. The dragon had passed right through them as if he were a spectre. When Lavi was finally able to blink, eye focusing properly again, he saw Tyki reappear next to Jasdevi. The purple and black dragon floated up from the ground, and both he and Jasdevi were seething with rage. With Allen unresponsive and Lavi still too shocked to move, he could only sit there and stare at their opponents.

“Can’t we just kill them both?!” Jasdevi complained, his tail thrashing back and forth.

Tyki bared his fangs, scaly lips twitching with barely contained anger. “No. The Earl needs that one.” He stared at the two Dragon Hunters for a moment, then snickered. “But I supposed a few scratches won’t hurt. As long as we don’t bleed him dry.”

Lavi’s grip on Allen tightened and he knew this was it. They couldn’t fight like this. His hammer had disappeared somewhere in the scrub brush and he and Allen were already hurt. They were defenseless. Prone. Helpless.

They were going to die.

Closing his eye against the pain that was to come, Lavi pressed his face into Allen’s shoulder, clinging to him as he waited for death. Sweat, dirt, and blood smeared across his face as he prepared to be torn away from Allen and ripped to pieces. He knew this war would be his last, that _this_ war would be the death of him.

There was a growl, and Lavi winced. He waited for the pain to come, for the end. But as the minutes passed and nothing happened, Lavi opened his eye. The sight around him made him gasp.

The light changed, sun beams replaced with a soft, ethereal glow. A forest of white, lifeless trees surrounded him and Allen. The sounds of battle outside of the protective barrier were muffled, faint growling and shouts. The ground shook, and it was the only thing that reminded Lavi that he wasn’t imaging things — that there were still dragons outside of this pale forest.

“Allen?” Lavi asked, loosening his grip on his waist. He tried to pull Allen off of him, but he continued to cling to Lavi like a leech. Lavi smiled and sighed, reaching up to gently pet Allen’s hair.

Allen stiffened at the touch, but slowly relaxed, even if he kept clinging to the redhead. “…Lavi?” Finally, he pulled away, still sitting in Lavi’s lap. “W-What happened? I thought we were…?”

“Not sure,” Lavi admitted, looking around the weird forest. The sounds of fighting just outside the forest ceased. “I think someone just saved us.”

“Someone?”

As if on cue, a gentle, old voice called out to them. “Hello, in there! I hope you two are all right.”

Lavi blinked, recognizing the voice even though it was muffled. He chuckled. “Yeah, we’re pretty lucky, Beansprout. Help me up, will you?”

Reluctantly, Allen stood up, helping Lavi to his feet and keeping him steady. As they stood, the trees around them began to shrink, and the fabricated light waned while the sunlight streamed in once more. When the trees disappeared, Lavi and Allen were greeted by an old, pleasant man. Allen had never seen him before. He was certain if he had, he would’ve remembered that crazy, frizzed-out hair, mustache, and thick glasses.

“Ah, Lavi! You and your friend seem to be in one piece, thank the Gods,” the old man said, grinning at the two of them as the trees finally disappeared into nothingness.

“Thanks to you, General. It was a close one,” Lavi said, pulling away from Allen to test his injured leg. “This is Allen Walker, by the way. He’s new to the Order. I don’t think you’ve met.”

The old man walked up to Allen and clasped their hands together. “Froi Tiedoll,” the General said as he shook his hands.

“Ah, nice to meet you,” Allen replied, smiling back. He had never met another General besides his Master, and Tiedoll seemed like the exact opposite. “I’m guessing the forest was your doing? And you took care of the dragons?”

Tiedoll sighed, and nodded. “Well, they decided to run off when they realized they were now outnumbered. But, yes. They’ve disappeared.”

Lavi hobbled a few meters away as Allen and the General talked, spotting his hammer resting against a patch of thick grass. He picked it up and holstered it, swallowing the lump that was still in his throat. It had been a close call, too close. He had lost his weapon and he and Allen had been about to be ripped to pieces by a pair of dragons. Or at least he was — Allen seemed to be important to them. That thought didn’t sit well in his stomach, knowing that the dragons _wanted_ Allen. From the look on Allen’s face when the dragons spoke of taking him, Allen had no clue as to the reasoning. Even Lavi was at a loss for answers. Bookman had been curious of Allen since he had arrived at the Black Order, considering he was General Cross’ pupil. With the return of the dragons, the Hunters fought more than just mere chimera. The war was heating up and Lavi could feel things being set into motion — things bigger than him or Allen, even the Order or the Bookman clan. Something was brewing and he couldn’t figure out what.

It unnerved him.

Moving back to the group, Lavi put on a smile. “How did you know we were here, General?”

Tiedoll shrugged. “Call it intuition. I was in Alora, passing through after I had just finished with a mission. I was planning on booking passage to return to the Order when I got a weird feeling. I was on the outskirts of the city when I saw the commotion miles away. I was surprised I managed to get here in time.”

“Saw the commotion?” Allen asked.

“Well, first I thought I spotted something big the sky — a dragon, of course. So, I headed out,” Tiedoll explained. “Then, once I saw the first flash of fire, I knew there was a fight. I hurried as fast as I could. I met with the group you were traveling with and they instructed me towards here.”

“So, were the trees your weapon?” Allen inquired, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. “They were so strange. I’d never seen anything like it before.”

“Mine is a bit unique,” the General admitted, smiling. He pulled out the weapon, and it looked like an ordinary paint brush to Allen. “This little brush lets me create things with magical energy. I need only think about what I want to see, and it will appear. Since the energy is dragon resistant, it works well as a shield, but can also function as an offensive weapon.”

Allen blinked, intrigued by the innocuous, little item. “Amazing!”

“That’s why he’s a General, Al,” Lavi piped up before looking around at the busted up supplies and wagons. “I suppose we should go find our party, let them know the dragons are taken care of.”

“Right,” Allen agreed, the question pulling him out of his distracted state. “I hope they all made it out okay. I didn’t see any casualties, but—”

“I’m sure they did,” Lavi added, cutting Allen off from his train of thought. He started to walk, heading down the path towards Alora, but each step left him wincing in pain. He cursed under his breath. The dragons had fucked him up more than he thought, and even his head still felt dizzy from the first blow Tyki had managed.

Allen was at Lavi’s side in an instant, helping him stay upright. “Are you sure? You don’t look fit to travel, and who knows how far they made it.”

“You kids stay here for the moment. I doubt the dragons will be coming back, now that they don’t have the upperhand. Besides, we’d be expecting them.” Tiedoll turned and started down the road without a second thought. “Just stay put and I’ll find them. Be back in no more than fifteen minutes.”

As the General disappeared down the road, Allen helped Lavi back to one of the upturned wagons. They found a few unbroken crates to sit on, and Allen eased Lavi down against them. With a worried look in his eyes, Allen pulled off Lavi’s green headband, smearing the dirt and blood over his skin.

“Lavi, you don’t look good,” he commented, checking the wound on the side of his head. His fingers probed the gash with a tender touch, careful not to aggravate it.

“That’s not very nice, Al,” Lavi joked, trying not to take the incident seriously. “I’ve been told I’m quite handsome.”

Allen only sighed, refraining from commenting back. He looked over the wound for another minute, then pulled away. “I’m going to see if I can find some medical supplies. Most everything had been left in the chaos, so I’m sure I can at least find some bandages. Just rest here while I go look.”

“Al, I’m fine. Stop worrying,” Lavi insisted, waving off Allen’s distress. “Besides, you’re not exactly in perfect health either.”

“Yes, but I don’t have a head wound and I can walk properly.” Not hearing anymore debating on the issue, Allen stood up and started to walk away. “Just sit tight.”

Lavi huffed as Allen walked away, but once the other Hunter was gone, he relaxed against the wagon. His body ached, his head throbbed, and he was silently praying to whatever Gods would listen that his leg wasn’t broken. The dragons had done a number on them both, but they still had their lives — for now. If the General hadn’t shown up when he did, Lavi knew the outcome would’ve been much bloodier.

He could hear Allen shuffling around the camp, sorting through discarded and broken items. As much as he wanted to deny it, Allen had been right — he wasn’t okay and he needed medical attention. But the only way for him to deal with the gravity of the situation they had been in was to crack a joke and pretend it was all right — that everything was in control.

Even though Lavi’s world felt like nothing but chaos.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, stuck in his thoughts and staring out over the field, but suddenly Allen was back in his vision with a few bags of supplies and a canteen of water. He handed the canteen to Lavi, then went about opening the other bags.

“Drink what you want of this and I’ll use the rest to try and clean your wound. It’ll have to get treated properly when we get to the city, but I think I can manage to patch you up for the time being.” Allen pulled out a shirt, clean from the looks of it, and started to rip it into long strips.

Lavi watched him, lazily drinking from the container. The water was cool as it touched his lips and tongue, and he exhaled a content sigh. Leaving nearly half of the water, he capped the canteen and set it on the ground next to him.

He watched Allen as he worked, methodically creating strip after strip of cloth until the entire shirt was nothing more than ripped fabric. That done, he took a clean cloth and grabbed the canteen, wetting the fabric down. Allen didn’t speak as he worked, too focused on his task to bother. Lavi had too many words on his tongue, but bit down on them to keep from saying anything.

“Tell me if it hurts at all,” Allen mumbled, working on the wound. Lavi winced as the cool water hit the tender flesh, but he refused to complain. It only took a few moments anyway, before Allen grabbed another item from the mess of supplies he wrangled up. He opened a small container of salve, then slathered it over the wound. It tingled, but cooled the burning pain that had radiated through his temple.

Allen grabbed the strips of cloth, wrapping them around Lavi’s head. He was just about to finish, when Lavi finally spoke up, breaking the silence that hung between them.

“Why did you do it?”

Allen’s hands froze as he tucked the last end of the fabric into the wrapped cloth. His surprised looked turned into an amused smile. “You’ll have to be more specific.” He pulled away as he secured the bandages and gathered the scattered supplies.

“When Tyki was going to kill me… Why did you jump in front?”

Allen sighed, but he never lost his smile. His eyes turned sad, leaving his face to look more melancholic than anything else. “I would do it for anyone, Lavi. I knew he wouldn’t kill me. He said he wanted me _alive_.”

Lavi frowned, his eyebrows narrowing at the answer. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it. You couldn’t have thought you would make it in time, let alone give the dragon a chance to stop before it killed us both. Why did you do that for _me_?”

Allen chuckled softly and shook his head. “And here I thought you were so smart, Lavi. Especially after reading all those books.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Lavi asked, irritation lacing his voice.

Without a word, Allen turned to face Lavi, kneeling on the ground in front of him. He smiled, sweet and gentle, before leaning in and meeting their lips.

Lavi inhaled sharply at first, but quickly melted against Allen without hesitation. Their lips were chapped and dirty, the faint hint of blood in their mouths from the battle, but the kiss left Lavi feeling light, weightless. His eye closed as they moved against each other, slow and careful to avoid injuries. This kiss reminded Lavi that he was alive, that they had both made it through the day. It reminded him of what he wanted, of what he _almost_ lost. Lavi could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the heart he wasn’t supposed to have. And he knew what it was he wanted and needed more than anything — What he shouldn’t have.

Allen.

God, he knew it. It was always Allen.

The sounds of excited calling broke them apart, Allen looking away first, then standing up as he saw the group of soldiers down the road. They were still a ways off, but arriving quickly. Smiling, Allen waved back before turning to Lavi. “Hopefully, we can find our horses. I don’t exactly want to walk all the way to town.”

Lavi managed a smile to match Allen’s. “Either way, we’ll make it.”

Allen nodded, his mood perking up. “Yes, we will.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

_05/30/XXXX_

_Entry 584_

_I have fallen and there is no hope. My heart has betrayed me, betrayed the life that I have worked so hard to achieve. A Bookman should never form attachments, friends or otherwise, but I have strayed dangerously close to a feeling that I should not have. Allen Walker has bewitched my heart, and I feel there is no cure for this spell._

_Ever since our kiss, I knew I could not keep unbiased any longer. I pray Bookman never finds out — I do not know what he would do to me or Allen Walker. The uncertainty worries me._

_As I sit here at the inn in Alora, resting while my companions book us passage on the next ferry back to the Black Order, I know I can no longer avoid it. I must face my feelings, face Allen Walker, and figure out what there is between us._

_He is no longer just ink on paper to me._

_49_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More intrigue, drama, angst. ;A;


	11. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might've noticed, I finally put span on the chapters (24 total). I think I'm safe to do this now, as I feel like I can wrap things up in that amount. So, keep your hats on, my dears-- We've still got a long way to go! :3c

_You had the blue note sapphire eyes, to back up all those gazes_  
_To pierce my guard and to take my soul off to faraway places_  
_Told me I’ll never be alone, ‘cause you’re right there_  
  
_We took a gamble with this love, like sailing to the storm_  
_With the waves rushing over to take us, we were battling against the tide_  
_You were my beacon of salvation, I was your starlight_  
  
_Cradled in Love_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi closed his journal as the last of the ink dried, looking up when the door to opened. Allen entered, a few slips of paper in his hands. Once the door closed again, he sighed and walked over to the desk, placing the paper next to Lavi’s journal.

“General Tiedoll managed to book us passage on the ferry tonight. We leave in a few hours.”

“Suppose we should pack up our things, then.” Lavi stood up slowly, then limped over to his pack near one of the twin beds. They had searched for a healer as soon as they reached town the previous day, and found that their injuries were not life threatening. Lavi made it out of the fight with a concussion and a severely bruised leg, while Allen had to have stitches in his right arm. They looked bruised and beaten, but were otherwise still functioning like normal.

Allen swallowed, his hand still lingering on the desk. “…There’s something else. A message from Central.”

Lavi paused, dropping his bag back to the floor before he turned around again to face Allen. “What did it say?”

Allen grabbed one of the papers and handed it to the redhead. It was a folded, official looking letter complete with wax seal. “General Tiedoll got one as well. It’s telling all agents of the Black Order to return to their home base. I’m guessing they knew we’d be here after completing our mission. We checked the post after buying our ferry passes.”

Lavi’s eyebrows furrowed as the took the letter and read over the contents aloud. “ _All Black Order agents must return to their respective Branch immediately. Delay will not be tolerated_.” He paused, then looked back up at Allen. “This sounds vaguely threatening.”

Allen nodded. “I asked the General what he thought it meant and he said he wasn’t sure.” Moving to his bed on the other end of the room, Allen grabbed his pack and started neatly putting his few belongings away. Lavi’s green eye followed him as he moved, but Allen refused to meet his gaze.

“At least we’re headed home anyway,” Lavi added, still looking over the letter. The whole thing reeked of the Central office’s meddling, which put him on edge. Komui was easy enough to deal with, but Louvelier and Central… They were a whole different matter entirely.

Allen tucked a few items into his bag, not looking back at the redhead. “…Why are they calling everyone back like this?”

With a sigh, Lavi folded the letter and set it on the desk with their ferry tickets. With slow, pain-ridden steps, he followed Allen’s example and began packing his bags. “Not sure. It’s never happened before, at least not since I’ve been with the Order.” Looking up, he saw Allen’s face—distracted, distraught. His chest pinched tight at the sight. They hadn’t had time to talk alone, either too busy or too exhausted from the mission and their subsequent injuries. Their fight with the dragons en route to Alora left Lavi uneasy, and he could only guess how Allen felt about it. The dragons said they wanted to capture Allen—alive. Lavi had never heard of anything like that happening before, not on record at the Order or through any of his Bookman channels.

It worried him.

Putting on a smile, Lavi reached over for his journal and tucked it into the bag. “Don’t worry about it, Al. The sooner we get back to the Order, the sooner we get to have Jerry’s cooking again. Travel rations and tavern food are starting to get pretty tiresome.”

The mention of food perked Allen up. Lavi saw a smile on his face, even if it was a small one. “Yes, I’m looking forward to that, too.”

Lavi watched him for a long moment, and when Allen said nothing more on the subject, he went back to packing. The silence between them grew, and a sense of unease settled into his chest. The redhead had watched Allen for months now, catalogued all his quirks and mannerisms. This aching quiet was anything but normal, and it put Lavi on edge.

Before he could bring up his concerns, Allen shouldered his packed bag and turned back to Lavi. “Better hurry up. The boat leaves soon.” Allen tried to smile back at the redhead, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The fake smile on Allen’s face hit Lavi harder than he thought it would. It looked wrong on Allen, like that smile didn’t belong on his face. Lavi knew all about fake smiles, and Allen didn’t deserve to have to wear one.

In spite of his feelings, Lavi kept his own upbeat mask on and tucked away the last of his things before grabbing their tickets off the desk. “Ready when you are.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

_The Earl is waiting._

Tyki’s words were seared into Allen’s mind, burning away every other thought until it was all he could think about. Ever since he and Lavi fought Tyki and that other dragon—Jasdevi, if he recalled correctly—it was as if a dark cloud formed around his head, casting Allen in shadows. The dragons wanted him badly enough to keep him alive for it. Whatever it was, whatever plans they had, he dreaded the end result.

The smell of fresh water and fish wafted in on the breeze as Allen walked up to the main deck of the ferry. Stars sparkled in the black sky above, and the moon had reached its zenith. He’d spent hours tossing and turning on the lumpy cot, lined up in the hull like sardines with the other passengers. After staying at the royal palace in E’la Nalore, it was quite the step down in luxury. But even in the damp of the boat, he was more comfortable than he had been in that fancy bed.

Still, he couldn’t sleep, and not due to the accommodations. His mind wandered, restless as the dragon’s words haunted him. Tyki had spoke of this Earl, of someone named Mana, and Mana’s brother. Allen wondered if he had heard wrong, if it had been the rush of adrenaline from the fight that made him mis-hear the words. But no matter how many times he replayed the scene in his mind, he kept coming up with the same thoughts.

Tyki had said, _The Earl wouldn’t appreciate us wounding Mana’s brother_. The insinuation was clear enough—Tyki thought Allen was this _brother_.

Allen shook his head. Whoever this Mana was, he certainly wasn’t his brother. He wasn’t anyone’s brother. He had no family to call his own, no country to call his, no place to call home. Hell, even his name wasn’t his—not really.

He was no one.

The thought would’ve stung more had he not been used to it by now. Growing up as an orphan, not knowing where you came from, who your parents were, or even what your name was… It took Allen a while, but he had mostly grown numb to it.

Then this happens, and throws his entire perspective out whack. Allen sighed, his hands resting against the damp railing. He stared down into the churning water around the boat, foam and bubbles swirling in the otherwise placid river. They would reach their destination tomorrow, yet the thought of returning to the Black Order now held an ominous feeling in his heart, instead of a joyous one. What would be waiting for him when they returned?

“There you are,” a voice sounded behind him, startling Allen. He turned to see Lavi, rubbing his good eye as he shuffled towards the railing. “I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Lavi stood next to him, close enough for their shoulders to touch as they both stared out into the dark.

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep,” Allen replied, shoulders hunched up as he leaned against the railing. The light on the boat was scant, a few lamps lit on the bow and the stern, but otherwise there was little to see by. He hoped Lavi couldn’t catch sight of his tired eyes, or the worried lines on his forehead.

Lavi watched Allen, with little more than the light of the half moon to illuminate his features. Silence fell between them for a long moment, the sound of the river below filling the air. Finally, Lavi breached the quiet, his eye still on Allen’s face. “Al, if something is wrong, you can tell me.”

At the offer, Allen felt his throat constrict and his eyes burn with unshed tears. He wanted to tell Lavi that he was all right, that nothing was wrong, but the words died in his throat. He knew if he said anything he would start crying.

Before he could make a decision either way, Lavi reached out and grabbed Allen’s shoulders. He pulled Allen into a tight hug, hands bunched up in the fabric of his coat.

The suddenness of the hug took Allen off guard, but once he felt his body press against Lavi’s, and the weight of his hands on his back, he could do nothing but sink into the embrace. His arms encircled Lavi’s waist in a bid to pull him even closer. He could feel Lavi’s breath on his neck, warming the skin. Gods, it was comforting…

“Allen,” Lavi mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of his coat. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Taking a breath to calm his reeling emotions, Allen finally found his voice. “I’m worried,” he whispered, the words barely audible as he pressed his face into the folds of Lavi’s shirt.

Lavi’s hand slipped up into Allen’s hair, softly petting the white strands. He chuckled. “Well, that’s obvious.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. “Is it about the summons from Central?”

Allen nodded against Lavi’s chest. “I have a horrible feeling… Like it has to do with the dragons and how they…” He fumbled with the words, a sudden anxious tremor filling his body. “How they wanted to take me.”

Lavi nodded, still stroking Allen’s hair. “It can’t be because of that. There’s no way they know anything about what happened. We’re the only ones who know.”

“But what about our report? We have to tell Komui what happened… And once they know—” Allen’s sentence cut off as Lavi’s grip tightened. He pushed Allen back enough so they could see each other’s faces.

“Don’t tell him—or anyone else.” Lavi’s tone was serious, scared even. Allen had never heard it sound like that before, not since he had almost drowned in the river on their first mission.

“But, we have to. If they find out that we’ve kept this information secret—”

“Allen, do you know what will happen to you if they find out the dragons are interested in you?” The question was stern, and Allen felt a quick bout of fear slice through him. Before he could answer, Lavi continued. “You haven’t been at the Order long enough to know how Central can be. They aren’t like Komui or the people you’ve already met. They…” Lavi trailed off, trying to find the right way to word his thoughts.

“They don’t care about the Dragon Hunters, Allen. All they care about is winning this war—it doesn’t matter who gets hurt in the process. Their only concern is eradicating dragons from the three kingdoms. If they find out that the dragons want you, that you’re useful to them in other ways… I fear what they will do to use that information to their advantage.”

Lavi’s warning echoed something Allen’s Master had said to him in the few weeks before he had disappeared and left Allen with nothing but a letter and vague directions on how to find the Black Order. He knew General Cross never had fond feelings for the organization he’d left years ago, a sentiment he didn’t bother hiding.

_“There’s nothing more despicable than playing at the saint when you’ve sinned enough to put a demon to shame.”_

The comment had come at one of Cross’ less-than-sober moments, prattling on about the Order while Allen had been trying to clean up their temporary living space to avoid another fee from the owners. Cross had a tendency to drone on when he was drunk, and Allen had heard him ramble on about enough nonsense to know that this was not simply an idle thought. He had given Allen a few veiled warnings about the Order before ditching him and leaving him to find the place on his own, but since he had arrived those two months ago, he had felt nothing but welcome. Everyone there had treated him like family. It didn’t sound like the place Cross had described at all.

But with Lavi’s new warning, and Cross’ previous one, Allen started to wonder what sort of hornet’s nest he’d settled into.

Allen shook his head, confusion adding to his already scrambled thoughts and feelings. “Lavi… I can’t lie. It would be wrong to keep this a secret. What if it could help everyone?”

“What if it makes them think you’re a traitor?”

The question stole the breath out of Allen’s lungs. He stared back at Lavi’s face, scarcely able to see his expression in the dark. “I… Lavi, I’m not… I’m _not_ a traitor! They wouldn’t believe it. Komui wouldn’t! He—”

“It’s not up to Komui,” Lavi interrupted. “Remember those guys who showed up at the Order after our first mission together? Louvelier and his guards? That guy runs the Black Order—what he says is law, and nothing Komui or anyone else says can contradict his decisions. He’s the one you should worry about. That man is a heartless son of a whore, and no good comes from his presence. The letter telling us to return came from him—from the Central office. I don’t know what his reasons are for forcing us all back, but telling him or anyone else about what happened during our last fight… It will turn you into a person of interest, if nothing else. And the last thing you want is for Louvelier to be interested in you.”

Allen tried to swallow, but found his mouth dry. “…Then what do I do?” he asked, the question so softly spoken that the words were almost lost to the wind.

Lavi took a breath, looking out to the river for a quick moment before turning his gaze back on Allen. “Don’t mention it in the report. Just say that we fought a pair of dragons, then Tiedoll came to help us. Nothing more than the basics.” He reached up and smoothed a hand over the side of Allen’s face, his thumb brushing over the red scar under his left eye. “Let’s keep what the dragon said between us for now. I’ll look into it when we get back to the Order.”

“…Look into it? What’s there to look into? I don’t even know who Tyki was talking about. None of it makes any sense to me, Lavi. None of it! How are we supposed to find anything out if we don’t even know what we’re looking for?!” Despair clung to Allen’s heart like a vice, gripping and squeezing until he couldn’t breathe anymore. If it weren’t for Lavi’s hold on him, he might have collapsed right there on the deck.

“We’ll figure this out. I promise,” Lavi replied, his words more calm and collected than Allen thought they should’ve been considering the situation. “I’m a Bookman, after all. Research is my specialty. Just leave it to me and I’ll find you some answers.”

Allen shook his head, his hands trembling as he clung to Lavi’s sides. “I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

Lavi laughed. “You don’t have to ask me to, Al. I’d do it anyway.”

The redhead’s steadfast commitment to him left Allen weak with gratitude. “Thank you, Lavi.” He wanted to say more, explain the swell of relief that flooded his chest with the knowledge that Lavi was there, that he would help him. But the words wouldn’t come. Instead, he reached up to take a firm hold of Lavi’s shirt collar, then pulled him down to meet their lips. Lavi moved with him, as if he had been expecting the action, and kissed Allen back with a gentle insistence.

When they pulled apart, Lavi smiled down at him. “C’mon. We should at least try to get some rest before morning. After we reach town, we’ll still need to ride all the way back to the Order.”

Allen sighed. “I know, but I don’t think I could sleep even if I wanted to. My mind is too cluttered with thoughts to rest.”

A mischievous smile curled up on Lavi’s lips as he leaned in once more. “Then let me help you clear it.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda didn’t talk to her the entire trip back to the Order.

Lenalee knew she shouldn’t have been surprised. She had worked him into such a lather that she didn’t know if he had ever been this pissed off with her before. Part of it was her fault, undeniably, but she refused to take all the blame. Kanda had been just as much of an ass as she had.

Still, the silence stung.

Feigning illness, she left Kanda and Miranda to give their report to Komui, saying she wanted to go rest in her room. Miranda had simply nodded and continued on her way to Komui’s office. Kanda, however, stayed behind and stared at her. She half expected him to say something, finally breaking the silence, but instead he turned away after a long moment and followed Miranda.

Lenalee sighed. _What was I even expecting?_ she thought, then turned to head to her quarters.

Her room was how she had left it, and Lenalee welcomed the familiar atmosphere. Normally after a mission, she would unpack her bags, then head to the baths to clean up. But this time, she had a different destination in mind. Leaving her pack next to her bed, she exited her room and headed down the corridors to a section of the Order she had not willingly entered in years.

The infirmary smelled of herbs and salves, the cloying, thick odor leaving her light-headed as she tried to swallow down the nervousness that bubbled up in her stomach. Lenalee repeated Kanda’s past reassurances in her head over and over again, in the hopes that it would calm her anxiety and force her to face her fear.

_No one is going to hurt you._

_Louvelier’s men have been gone for years._

_Komui won’t let anything happen to you anymore._

_I won’t let anything happen to you._

_It’s okay._

_You’re safe._

Part of her wished she had taken him up on his offer to come with her. Even though he was mad at her, she knew he would oblige her request. It had been his idea, after all. He’d been badgering her to go to the infirmary for months now. However, going on her own felt right—necessary. She needed to prove to herself that she could do it, that she could overcome her fears and stop letting the past haunt her present.

Lenalee paused in the doorway, hearing the light banter of a couple of nurses chatting as they worked. Her throat dried up as she watched them, trying to talk but not finding her voice. It wasn’t until they noticed her in the doorway that they spoke up.

“Ms. Lee? Is there something you needed?” one of the women asked.

Lenalee nodded, pushing herself to make her mouth work. “I need to see the Head Nurse, please?”

 

xXxXxXx

 

It wasn’t how she remembered it.

The room’s walls were whitewashed, clean, and free of needless decorations. A large, open window let in the sun as the warm, afternoon breeze toyed with the sheer fabric of the curtains. The smell of apple blossoms hung in the air, faint but unmistakable. Fresh linens, folded tight and neat on the narrow bed, scratched at her skin as she laid there and focused on breathing.

Lenalee had been left alone to wait on the results of the tests. She had asked for the Head Nurse to not make a fuss over her, keep the other healers out of the way. As such, she had been given a private room, left alone to rest until she could figure out what was wrong. Lenalee had described her symptoms, the time and duration of occurrences, and the Head Nurse had checked her over. She took blood and urine, and left Lenalee to rest until she had an analysis.

An hour had passed, and Lenalee wasn’t too surprised when her brother came bursting into the room, breaking the serene atmosphere with a cry.

“My darling Lenalee!” he called, overemotional and flamboyant as he fell to her bedside as if she were about to die. “I came as soon as I heard you were here! Why didn’t you tell me you were ill?”

A soft smile graced Lenalee’s face, washing away her worry. The anxiety in her stomach lessened as she stared into her brother’s face. She figured that he would show up sooner or later—considering the nurses had to report to him on all the Dragon Hunter’s health issues so he could keep sick or injured Hunters from going on missions.

“I’m probably fine. I didn’t want you to worry.”

Komui sighed, his demeanor shifting in that moment. He looked down on her with concern. “You know I’d worry no matter what.”

Lenalee reached out and took one of his hands, closing her eyes and trying to keep calm. It had taken all her energy not to run from the infirmary and hide back in her own room. Komui’s presence helped. “I’m sorry. You didn’t need to come all the way down here for nothing.”

“I wouldn’t call it nothing,” Komui replied, settling into the wooden chair next to the bed, keeping hold of Lenalee’s hands. “Miranda said that you fainted while fighting with a chimera in her and Kanda’s report. I left as soon as I could to find you. I’m surprised you came here on your own, though.”

Opening her eyes, Lenalee stared at their clasped hands. “It was time,” she said, her voice soft and tired. She took a long, calming breath and tightened her grip on his hands.

Komui smiled down at his sister. “I’m proud of you, you know.”

Averting her eyes from their clasped hands, she looked up into Komui’s face and smiled. “Thank you.”

The moment was broken when the Head Nurse came into the room. She nodded politely to Komui, then turned to address Lenalee. “Sorry it took so long,” she said, her face stern as ever. “But I have your results.”

Lenalee sat up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “And? What’s wrong with me?” she asked, her voice calm and collected even as her hands trembled.

“Well, nothing’s wrong, per se,” the Head Nurse said, looking down at her notes. “From what I can tell, you’re pregnant—almost three months along, too. We’ll have to do a few more tests to be certain. If you could, I’d like you to stay and get some bed rest until we can confirm that the baby is healthy. Being out on missions seems to have been hard on your body, hence the sickness and fainting spells.”

The silence in the room felt like and oppressive wave as Lenalee tried to digest the information. She had a feeling that this was the case, especially after her talk with Miranda on their last mission, but to hear it confirmed… She wasn’t sure how she felt.

Before she could say anything, Komui spoke up. “She’s not pregnant. There’s no way she could be pregnant.” There was an obvious flustered panic in his voice, and Lenalee closed her eyes against the argument she knew was coming.

The Head Nurse seemed amused at the statement. “Well, considering she’s a woman with a fully functioning uterus, I would have to disagree. And unless my years of experience are wrong, she is pregnant.”

Komui’s lips formed a tight, straight line and his eyes narrowed. He glared at the Head Nurse for a long, tense moment before speaking again. “Could you give us a moment?”

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Lenalee sighed and glared up at the ceiling, avoiding Komui’s gaze as his eyes turned to her. His earlier, comforting presence now turned into an unwanted one. She hadn’t even thought to ask to hear the results away from him, and now she was stuck having to explain her current predicament to her overprotective brother.

“Who is it?”

The question threw her, and she looked back at Komui. “What?”

“Who is it?” he repeated, his voice growing stern. “Who did this to you?”

Lenalee groaned then, feeling frustration taking over. “First off, let’s get one thing straight—no one _‘did this to me.’_ I wasn’t coerced like some naive child. Secondly, I’m not telling you who the father is. It’s none of your business.”

She rarely saw Komui angry, and it certainly was never directed at her. But this time, she couldn’t miss the look he gave her. Frustration, anger, and disappointment all rolled into one searing gaze. She had to look away.

“None of my business?” Komui asked, his voice trembling with emotions. “Lenalee—you are my sister, the only family I have left. How is it _not_ my business to know who you’re…?” He trailed off, clenching his jaw tight and looking away. “Just tell me who it is so I can deal with it.”

“Deal with it? How exactly are you going to deal with it?” Lenalee asked, an edge to her voice that mirrored her brother’s.

“Whoever he is, he needs to own up to what he’s done. If he doesn’t even have the decency to have an open relationship with you, instead of hiding it from me and everyone else, then he’s not fit to be with you!”

“ _He_ didn’t hide it from you. _I did_ ,” Lenalee said, pointing to herself as she glared at Komui. “ _I’m_ the one who didn’t want you to know. _I’m_ the one who made him keep it a secret.”

Her words left him speechless for a long moment. He watched her, quietly going over this new information. “Why, Lenalee? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’d make a big deal out of it, just like you are now!” she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s my relationship and I didn’t want you involved in it. No matter who it was, I knew you’d act like an overprotective guard dog. I’m an adult—I can make my own decisions.”

Komui pursed his lips, then stood up. Lenalee watched him as he moved away from the bed and towards the door. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Lenalee. I can’t keep myself from worrying about you, and if that makes me overprotective, then so be it.” He paused at the door, not bothering to look back. “And I can’t make you tell me who the father is. But I want you to think hard about what happens from here on out. Because this situation you didn’t want me making a big deal out of is now a _very_ big deal. Once you figure out what you want to do, I would appreciate it if you tell me your plans so I may make accommodations for you. I’ll take you off active assignments until then.”

After he left and the door closed behind him, Lenalee felt sick again, and this time she knew it had nothing to do with the baby growing inside her. The coldness in Komui’s voice struck her like a dagger to the heart. She sunk back into the cot and stared at the ceiling, taking a long breath as her hands trembled against the sheets. The curtains fluttered as the breeze kicked up again, and Lenalee fought back the urge to cry.

The infirmary now felt just as lonely and dark as it had all those years ago.

 

xXxXxXx

 

So far, nothing had changed.

Allen and Lavi had been back at the Black Order for nearly three days, and no one had questioned either of them about the incident with the dragons, or anything else for that matter. Even so, the nervous flutter in his stomach would not abate, leaving him sick and exhausted most of the time.

The corridors were busy with activity, and Allen had seen more strange faces in the dining hall than ever before. No one paid much attention to him, and even though that should have relieved some of his anxiety, Allen couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

True to his word, Lavi had started researching the dragons, looking for anything he could find in the Order’s extensive library. Even with his skills, Lavi seemed flummoxed. No real leads came to him, and they were still afraid to bring up the incident with Komui.

Hoping to relieve some frustration and pent up energy, Allen headed towards the training room. However, before he could get more than a few steps away from his quarters, Lavi stopped him in the hallway.

“Al! Are you busy?” he asked, stopping to catch his breath. It looked as if he had been running for a while.

“Not really. I was just going for some exercise. Why?” Allen turned to Lavi with a curious look.

“Apparently, Komui is looking for us. Yuu told me to find you and meet back up at his office right away.” Lavi straightened up, pushing his bangs out of his face.

Allen felt a quick stab of fear shoot through him. “Is… Is it about…?” He couldn’t bear to finish the sentence.

Lavi was quick to shake his head, sensing where Allen’s thoughts were headed. “No, not that. Something else—though I’m not sure what. Sounds important, whatever it is. C’mon, let’s get going. Don’t want to keep the boss man waiting.”

Even with Lavi’s reassurances, Allen still felt the apprehension buzz under his skin as they headed up the stairs to Komui’s office. The redhead must’ve noticed his unease, because on more than one occasion, Lavi’s shoulder bumped against Allen’s. Each time he looked up, only to see Lavi smiling back at him.

When they arrived at the office, Allen noticed they weren’t the only ones there. Kanda sat in one of three chairs situated on the outer edge of Komui’s cluttered desk, irritated as usual. Allen sat down as far from Kanda as he could, leaving Lavi to take the middle chair. He looked over the mounding papers at Komui, trying to gauge what kind of meeting this would be, but his face was a blank mask. The strangeness of it all left Allen on edge.

“I apologize for the short notice, especially to you, Kanda, as you only just returned from your last mission, but this is a matter that couldn’t be put off,” Komui explained, leveling his gaze at the three young men in front of him.

Komui’s serious attitude left Lavi taken aback with confusion. “Has something happened with the mission hiatus?”

Allen’s throat tightened at Lavi’s inquiry, but Komui only shook his head.

“No, this is more of a… personal matter. And I’ll ask to have your discretion.”

Kanda sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Spit it out already. We don’t have all day.”

“Very well—I’ll cut to heart of the matter,” Komui replied, folding his hands together and resting them on the desk. “As you three have been out with my sister on missions the most over the past few months, I’m asking you to ferret out some information for me.”

Allen tilted his head, not understanding where this request was headed. “Lenalee? Did something happen to her?”

Komui sighed, an amused and frustrated grin on his face. “In a way, I suppose it has.”

“That’s really vague,” Lavi complained.

Ignoring Lavi’s whining, Komui continued. “Has she been with anyone recently? Spending more time with a particular person?” His voice grew agitated, and he stared at each of them in turn.

“What are we, her keepers?” Kanda asked, glaring back.

“Komui, what is this about? What’s happened with Lenalee? Is she in some sort of trouble?” Lavi asked, his face growing concerned.

Komui sighed, unable to avoid the subject anymore. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he finally answered their inquiries. “My precious Lenalee is pregnant.”

The silence in the room nearly suffocated the group of them. No one dared move, watching Komui as if he would explode at any moment. Allen looked around at everyone’s faces as they processed the news. Komui still had that too serious look about him, a look that he hadn’t seen in his entire time at the Order. Lavi simply blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock. Kanda seemed the least affected by the information, his face a blank mask as he stared back at Komui.

For Allen’s part, he was confused and embarrassed. He still wasn’t quite sure what all this had to do with the three of them, or why Komui asked them here in the first place. Braving to break the silence, he spoke up first. “Uh, Komui… What does Lenalee being pregnant have to do with us?”

Komui’s eye twitched and he let out an exaggerated sigh as his serious demeanor finally fell to the wayside. “Because she won’t tell me who the father is! I didn’t even know she was with someone! How could she not tell me?! I’m her brother! I should know these things!!!”

The crying fit brought the rest of them back to their senses. Lavi scratched the back of his neck and tried to look sympathetic. “Well, she didn’t tell us about it, so I don’t think you’re the only one who was left in the dark.”

Allen shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Did she even have a partner? I mean… I never saw her with anyone. Is it possible she simply had a one time affair?”

Komui glared at Allen. “Are you saying my sister sleeps around?”

Lavi jumped to Allen’s defense, already knowing where his boss’ mind was headed. “No, no, no. He’s definitely _not_ saying that.”

“Then _who is it_?!” Komui asked again, slamming his hands on the desk and pushing himself out of the chair. “It has to be someone who works here! It makes no sense otherwise!” Suddenly, Komui’s gaze turned to the three in front of him.

“Unless… it was one of you.”

Allen only realized the dangerous situation they were in when Lavi tensed up next to him. His eyes went wide as Komui scrutinized them. The accusation hung in the air between them, and Allen didn’t know what to say. He knew he was innocent of having anything but a platonic friendship with Lenalee, but even so, the words wouldn’t come out so he could defend himself.

Luckily, Lavi had the sense to speak up for all of them. “Whoa, there,” he started, holding up his hands in defense. “It wasn’t us, Komui. I mean… You know Lenalee and I are just friends. Same goes for Allen—and he hasn’t even been here long enough to do anything of the sort! And Yuu… I mean, look at him! Who the hell would want _that_?” He gestured at Kanda, who had still said nothing through the entire exchange.

It was then that the redhead finally took note of the silence from their companion. “Yuu? Back me up here.”

Kanda said nothing, his dark eyes unfocused as he stared at some unseen point in the room. Their attention now turned to him, but he seemed immune to their gazes.

Lavi spoke up again. “Yuu, tell him it’s not you.” He paused, waiting for an answer that didn’t come. Finally, Lavi raised his voice in hopes of getting his attention. “Yuu!”

Without a word, Kanda stood up and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. The room’s remaining occupants were left in stunned silence. Lavi exchanged glances with Allen and sighed.

“Well, at least it’s not _us_ , Komui.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

It didn’t take Kanda long to realize where Lenalee was. He tried her room first, but upon finding it empty, headed to the infirmary instead. He’d been badgering her to go for so long, that he was surprised she would go there without saying anything.

_She must have been desperate_ , he thought, silently berating himself for their argument not a few days prior. He had stubbornly refused to talk to her after it, and now he felt like a total and complete asshole.

He spoke to no one on his way down the stairs and towards the hospital wing, the scowl on his face enough to keep passersby from bothering him. Even when he barged into the infirmary, most of the healers scattered to avoid him. Kanda didn’t bother to ask where Lenalee was, instead taking it upon himself to check each room until he found the right one. There were a few protests from the nurses, but they fell on deaf ears.

When he finally barged into the correct room, finding Lenalee’s startled face staring back at him, he closed the door and locked it, cutting off the sounds of angry nurses behind him.

Kanda stood there, watching Lenalee as she sat up. She pulled the blankets close to her chest, and he could tell she didn’t look pleased to see him there. He tried to think of something to say, but all the words dried up in his throat like dust. Instead, he walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down.

Lenalee sighed, then rubbed her eyes. “My brother said something, didn’t he?”

“Do you even need to ask that?”

She shook her head. “Who did he tell? Did he accuse anyone of it?”

Kanda shrugged. “Just me, the idiot, and the sprout.”

Lenalee let out a groan and pressed her face into her hands. “Oh, Gods. Lavi and Allen know, too? Could this day get any worse?”

Kanda said nothing on her complaints, only continued to watch her with concern. He was still trying to say what he wanted to, the miasma of mixed feelings boiling up in his guts, but he couldn’t bring himself to say more than a few words, simple answers to her questions.

His dark eyes drifted down to her covered stomach. She looked no different than normal—he couldn’t even tell if she had gained any weight yet. “Are you… okay?” he asked, the words coming out awkwardly.

“I’m fine, Kanda. I’m just pregnant. I mean… At least I’m not sick, right?”

He paused, watching her for a long moment, then spoke again. “No, Lenalee. Are _you_ okay?” He repeated the question, keeping his dark eyes on hers, waiting for an answer.

Lenalee sighed, her fingers picking at a fold in the blankets. “I don’t know… Everything is happening so fast.” She looked down at her hands, still worrying the same loose thread between her fingers.

Silence hung between them for a moment, and Kanda couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, moving from the chair to the edge of the bed, sitting on the mattress. He pulled her close, hugging her gently. Lenalee looked up at him, then fell quickly into the embrace. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, and Kanda let out a long breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I’m sorry,” he said, one hand slipping up into her hair. “I’ve been an ass lately and I’m just… sorry.”

Lenalee laughed softly, shaking her head even as it lay against Kanda’s shoulder. “I’ve been just as stubborn and ass-like. I should be the one apologizing.”

He didn’t bother to argue. They had both been obstinate, but at least they could admit it. “Let’s go. I’ll take you back to your room.” He moved to help her up, but Lenalee kept hold of him, refusing to break their embrace.

“I’m not supposed to leave yet…”

“Who cares. You don’t need to be here. If they need you, they can find you.” Kanda took Lenalee’s hands in his own and carefully helped her onto her feet. He smirked then, as another thought came to him. “It’s like you said—You’re not sick, just pregnant.”

His reprisal of her words left a frown on Lenalee’s face. She stood next to him, lost in thought. “…What should I do about it?” she asked, looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

“About what?”

“The baby.”

The question took Kanda off guard. His eyebrows narrowed as he returned Lenalee’s gaze. “What about it?”

Lenalee fidgeted, looking away towards the window as she answered. “The Head Nurse said if I didn’t want it, she could… get rid of it. I just had to let her know soon. I guess it’s harder the longer you wait.” She swallowed, looking uncomfortable with the conversation. “She said she would mostly do it for women who were fighting in war, who couldn’t be away from the battlefield…”

“Do you want her to do that?” Kanda asked back, still watching her face with concern.

Lenalee shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said, distress in her voice. “What do you want, Kanda?”

He blinked, confused. “Why are you asking me?”

“Because it’s your baby, too. You do realize that, right?”

“I figured.”

“So? Don’t you want a say? Don’t you have an opinion?” Tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks at any moment. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

The tears were what did him in. He pulled her into another tight hug, holding Lenalee close as she tried not to cry. “Do you think I don’t care?”

“I…” Lenalee began, but sighed and pressed her face against the hard planes of his chest. “Yes. It doesn’t feel like you care at all.”

Kanda sighed. “Lenalee, I won’t tell you what to do. I can’t make that decision for you. You have to decide on your own.” He felt her stiffen at his words. “But know that no matter what, I will support your decision. Whether or not you keep the baby, I will stay with you and I will help you through it.”

Lenalee sniffled, wiping at her eyes with one hand while clinging to Kanda with the other. She laughed, though her voice was hoarse and strained from the tears. “Sounds like you just don’t want to make a decision. Stubborn jackass.” Even though her words were harsh, her tone was soft and joking. She leaned into his embrace.

Kanda didn’t bother to remark on her jibe. Instead, he pulled her towards the door. “C’mon, I’ll take you to your room.”

Not bothering to argue anymore, Lenalee walked with him. “Will you stay with me for a while? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Kanda nodded as they left the room and headed out of the infirmary. “Yes, of course.” It was only after they were in the corridors and almost back to Lenalee’s room that he realized she was still clinging to him, not caring who saw them together any longer. He supposed she wasn’t bothering to hide it anymore, now that she was pregnant and couldn’t keep it secret. After all these years, they would finally stop hiding their relationship and the thought made Kanda smile.

He was tired of hiding, anyway.


	12. Suspicion

_I’m in way too deep like a poser_  
_And falling for the dream’s just the ground getting closer_  
_I guess it’s how our lives get painted in scars_  
_With everything riding on a joker_  
_With the paradise syndrome strap on for spurs_  
_Regret is the skin you shed just to make it this far_

_I need you to find me, I can no longer breathe_  
_I want you to touch me, just to know I still feel_

_Brighter than the Sun_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda waited until Lenalee fell asleep to return to Komui’s office. He knew he should have been nervous, considering how overprotective he was of his sister, but the only thing Kanda felt was a placid calm, as if he were a smooth lake unmarred by ripples and reflecting his surroundings like a mirror. His steps echoed softly as he traversed the empty hallways, the hour too late for most people to be awake.

Komui would be though—Kanda doubted the man ever slept.

When he reached the office, he didn’t bother knocking. Instead, he opened the door and let himself in. The office was unchanged from his visit earlier in the day, books and papers strewn around the desk and floor. Like he predicted, Komui sat in his chair, reports in hand and a forgotten cup of stale coffee next to him. He looked up when Kanda entered, his dark eyes sharp in spite of the late hour.

Kanda said nothing as Komui watched him walk up to the desk. He took a seat in one of the chairs opposite of his boss.

“It’s a little late for a visit, don’t you think, Kanda?” Komui asked, his voice tense as he stared back at him. Kanda suspected he already knew what he came here to say, considering how he’d left the office earlier in the day, not to mention his disappearance up until right then. He bet the nurses in the infirmary told Komui the ruckus he’d caused there as well.

“I’ll be quick,” Kanda said, not backing down from Komui’s harsh gaze. “I don’t know exactly what Lenalee told you, but I’m not going to hide anything from you anymore. I’m the one who got her pregnant. She and I have been together for years now, but she didn’t want you or anyone else to know, so we kept it secret.”

Komui’s eyes never wavered as he glared at Kanda from across the desk. Their gazes met, as if in a challenge, and Kanda didn’t flinch away. The silence between them grew, and Kanda started to wonder exactly what the other man was thinking.

Finally, Komui spoke. “Why are you telling me this now?”

Kanda shrugged. “What’s the point of keeping it secret? You already know enough that her reason for keeping it quiet is now a pointless endeavor. And I don’t want you accusing other people of being the father—that’ll just cause her more trouble.”

Komui sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk. He continued to watch Kanda with intense disapproval. “And what exactly is your aim here? Do you think telling me this will win you my favor?”

“I don’t give a shit what you think,” Kanda replied without hesitation. “I’m doing this for Lenalee.”

The honesty in his statement gave Komui pause, but he continued his inquiry nonetheless. “How is this helping Lenalee?”

“Right now she needs time to think—not you giving her that disapproving stare and dogging her with relentless questions. I know you’re her brother and her only family, but you need to ease up.” A scowl marred Kanda’s face as he kept his challenging gaze on Komui. “If you’re going to be mad at anyone, let it be me.”

Komui raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think I’m mad at her?”

“I’m not stupid. I’ve known both of you for too long not to notice when you’re at odds. Just because I’m quiet doesn’t mean I don’t see what’s happening around me.” Kanda’s eyes narrowed. “And she’s very upset by whatever you said today.”

Komui said nothing to that, but he finally averted his gaze, a hint of shame on his face.

Kanda didn’t wait for him to reply. “You should know that I love her, and nothing you do or say is going to change that. I don’t care what you think of it, and I’m not going to stop being with her just because you don’t approve.”

Komui laughed, the sound of it hard and abrasive in the quiet of the office. “That’s a bold statement. You know, Kanda. I _am_ your boss. I can make your life very difficult if I want.”

“You won’t—Lenalee wouldn’t like that, and you wouldn’t purposefully hurt her, would you?”

When Komui didn’t reply, Kanda knew he’d won that little battle. Even so, his face remained in its normal, disgruntled facade. He stood up to leave, but Komui halted him.

“Wait.”

Kanda looked back at Komui just in time to see the fist connect with his jaw. He stumbled back from the shock and force of it, more stunned than hurt by the punch. When he looked back at Komui, the older man seemed pleased with himself.

“That’s for not telling me about your relationship with my sister,” he said, his hand still clenched tight in a fist. A smile slipped onto his face as he sat back down at his desk. “But, since you were only doing as she asked, I’ll let it slide this time.”

Kanda straightened up, rubbing his sore jaw as he looked back at Komui. Had the man lost his mind?

“I’m not exactly pleased with how this all worked out, Kanda. And trust me when I say that I’ll be watching you like a hawk from now on. If my precious sister so much as sheds one tear because of you, there will be no power in the three kingdoms that will stop me from seeking justice on her behalf.” Komui kept the smile on his face, though it looked anything but friendly. “I suppose that until you slip up, I’ll have to put my faith in you to keep her heart safe. Don’t make me regret my decision, okay?”

Pulling his hand away from his chin, Kanda chuckled. He looked back at Komui, his boss’ face a strange mix of serious and lighthearted. He never could tell where the man’s mood would be at any given moment, illustrated perfectly with how he had surprised him with that punch. Even if it smarted, Kanda couldn’t help but admire his audacity.

“Don’t worry,” Kanda said, running his tongue over his teeth. He could taste the metallic hint of blood on his tongue. “She’s safe with me.”

“I sincerely hope so.”

Kanda didn’t bother saying anything else. He turned and left the office, satisfied with the interaction. Quickening his pace, he headed back to Lenalee’s room, hoping to find her still asleep. He didn’t want to explain where he had disappeared to, or his likely bruised jaw, if he could avoid it. He doubted Komui would mention the encounter to his sister, either. Not that she needed to know—they had to sort this out on their own.

Luckily, they managed to come to an understanding.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen woke up in a cold sweat, clutching at his nightshirt as he took quick, short breaths. He couldn’t remember the specifics of his nightmare, only the lingering feeling of being helpless and trapped. He tried to calm the frantic feeling in his chest, but the pinched unease refused to subside. With trembling hands, he pushed the bedsheets away and moved to the window in his room. Shadows still cast heavy on the walls, and the moon was all but a sliver in the cloudless sky. Allen stared at it, his hands pressed against the cold stone windowsill as he focused on the glowing crescent. He cleared his head as best he could, and when his breathing was under control, he closed his eyes and sighed.

They had only been back for a few days and the nightmares were a constant burden. He had kept them to himself, not wanting to worry anyone, but now that they were increasing in frequency, he didn’t know what to do. He had asked one of the nurses for a sleeping draught, saying he had trouble getting to sleep, but it had only served to keep him locked in his nightmares when they did come, unable to snap himself awake if needed.

Air—he needed air. Or to walk. Or just… anything but staying alone in his room.

Fumbling in the dark, he grabbed the discarded clothes on the floor and pulled them on in a rush. It only took a moment to dress, and once he had his shoes on, he was out the door and into the dimly lit hallway. It was getting to the point where he didn’t want to sleep, fearing even being in his own room. Without a destination in mind, he walked down the hallways, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

Nearly an hour passed of aimlessly walking around, when he stumbled past the library. Normally, he would’ve paid it no mind. However, he could see a light on under the door, casting out faintly against the shadows in the hall. Wondering who was up as late as him, Allen quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Oil lamps burned low, glowing against the shelves of books. Allen spied Lavi sitting at a large worktable in the middle of the room, piles of texts surrounding him. He smiled, approaching the redhead, but as he got closer, he realized Lavi had fallen asleep. Allen muffled a laugh as he reached out to Lavi’s shoulder and shook gently.

“Lavi? Lavi,wake up.”

The redhead jerked awake with a start, blinking his eye as he attempted to regain his bearings. He looked up at Allen, surprised. “Al? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I could say the same for you. You know it’s well past midnight. Why are you still here?”

“That late, huh?” Lavi commented, looking around at the guttered lamps, only half of them still lit. He rubbed his face, trying to chase away the sleepiness still buzzing about his head. “I’ve been researching some things for you. I must’ve fallen asleep.”

Allen sighed. Lavi had been working tirelessly to find some information for him about the dragons and what they may want with him, but so far, all he managed to get was a stiff neck and a dark circle under his good eye. “You should get to bed. You’ve done enough for tonight.” Allen reached out and took Lavi’s hand, pulling him out of the chair.

“Just a few more books,” Lavi insisted, reaching back out for the opened book he had only moments ago been unconscious on. Before he could grab it, Allen tugged him out of reach.

“Nope. I’m cutting you off. No more books for the night.” Allen grinned, leading Lavi away.

Lavi sighed and smiled. “If you say so, beansprout.” He turned his attention back on Allen. “Why _are_ you up, anyway? You’re not usually a night owl like me.” His hand curled around Allen’s, their fingers twisted together.

Allen averted his eyes, focusing instead on one of the tall bookshelves lined in the room. “…I just couldn’t sleep. I thought a walk might help. I’ve been wandering for a bit before I noticed you were still here.”

“Well, I’m glad you stopped by. I would’ve ended up with a crick in my neck otherwise.” Lavi watched Allen closely, his green eye taking in the worried lines and dark circles. “And can I ask what’s keeping you awake? Anything in particular?”

A lump grew in Allen’s throat as he continued to avoid Lavi’s gaze. He didn’t want to worry the redhead, but the stress of keeping his nightmares to himself began to wear on him. “I just… don’t want to sleep.”

Lavi continued to watch him, as if he could read Allen’s mind. “Why not?” he asked, his voice softer than before, soothing. Lavi pulled Allen’s hands between them, thumbs running over the bare skin of his knuckles. Allen hadn’t realized until then that he’d forgotten his gloves in his room. The fingers of his deformed hand flinched, but Allen resisted pulling away.

He knew Lavi didn’t mind, but hiding his left arm from others was a hard habit to break.

Allen kept his gaze on their entwined hands. “I’ve been having dreams… Nightmares, really. Makes it hard to sleep.”

Lavi moved closer, pressing his forehead against Allen’s. “You want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps to talk about dreams.” He reached up with one hand, threading his fingers through Allen’s white hair.

The touch was soft, gentle, and Allen leaned into it. He hadn’t wanted to bother anyone with his nightmares, but it was hard to deny Lavi when he was touching him like that. “It’s hazy some nights,” Allen admitted, closing his eyes as he tried to recall it. “All I can really remember is someone chasing me, but I can’t see who it is. As soon as they catch up to me, I turn to look at them, but wake up. It’s…”

“Frustrating?” Lavi offered, still stroking his hair.

“Yes, and unnerving. I wake up in a panic every time. It’s been happening for weeks now.” Allen sighed, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling that crept deep into his bones, as if he had been out in the rain on a cold, autumn night and couldn’t warm up for the life of him. He was chilled to the core. Just talking about the nightmare made him relive it.

“Sorry, Al. I didn’t notice it while we were on the last mission together.”

Allen blinked, realization setting in. “Actually, I don’t recall having them while we were on missions.” He chuckled. “Maybe you keep my demons away?” Allen joked, though he couldn’t help but find a sliver of truth to the observation. Whenever he and Lavi shared sleeping quarters, the nightmares would cease.

“Oh? Is that so?” Lavi asked, a grin slipping onto his face. “Maybe it’s a sign that we should sleep together.”

Allen stiffened under Lavi’s touch at the comment. He didn’t know what to say, and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Silence stretched out between them for a long moment, even as Lavi continued to run his fingers through Allen’s hair.

Then, Lavi pulled back, and tugged Allen towards the couch near one of the large windows. “Don’t look so serious. I’m just teasing you,” he said, sitting down on the uncomfortably stiff couch and leading Allen to sit next to him. “Rest here for a bit. I’ll sit with you and keep the nightmares away.”

Lavi sat on one end of the couch, leaving him the rest. Allen laughed, but humored the redhead, stretching out over the hard furniture and resting his head against Lavi’s thigh. Looking up, Allen gave Lavi an exasperated smile. “Like this, then?”

“Perfect. Now go to sleep, beansprout,” Lavi teased, playing with Allen’s hair again as he grinned down at him.

“It’s _Allen_ ,” he complained, though there was no bite to his voice. It felt more like a knee-jerk reaction than anything else.

“Mhmm, if you say so,” Lavi kept on with the joke, smoothing his fingers over Allen’s forehead to brush away a few strands of hair.

Allen closed his eyes, then curled up on his side as Lavi watched him. He hummed contently, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. He pressed himself closer, his forehead and nose flush against Lavi’s hip. One of his hands reached out to grip the hem of the redhead’s shirt. He heard Lavi sigh, mumbling under his breath, but before he could even think to ask what has been said, Allen fell asleep.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The morning sun beamed in through the window, hitting Lavi’s eye at just the right angle. He tried to turn over to give himself a few extra minutes of sleep, but a weight on his hips kept him from moving. With a groan, he opened his eye and looked around. He was in the library, and only vaguely remembered falling asleep. He was half sitting up, his back propped against the arm of the couch and his legs stretched out across the length of it. When his gaze fell lower, he saw Allen, still asleep on top of him, hands clutched in the excess fabric of his shirt.

Lavi smiled in spite of the kink in his neck and lower back from sleeping in an awkward position. He wasn’t sure how long they had been like this, but judging by how bright the sun was in the window, it had to have been at least six hours. He adjusted his hip to take the pressure off his spine and gently shook at Allen’s shoulder.

“Al?” he asked, voice raspy from sleep. “Wake up.”

“Mmm?” Allen mumbled, clinging closer to Lavi. “Too early.”

“If we don’t get up, we might miss breakfast,” he reminded Allen, tickling the edge of his ear.

Without hesitation, Allen sat upright, awake and alert. Now freed from under Allen’s weight, Lavi laughed and brushed back the mess of bangs away from his forehead. “Surprise, surprise. You’ll get up for food.” Lavi untangled his legs and stood up, popping his neck as he stretched.

Allen rolled his eyes and attempted to smooth out his wrinkled clothes. They both looked like they hadn’t slept a wink, with their messy hair and dirty clothes. Hopefully, no one would pay them any mind.

“If I don’t eat, you’ll have to hear my stomach complaining until lunch time,” Allen pointed out, already heading towards the doors. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Lavi followed after him, stifling a yawn as they entered the corridor. The halls were bustling, what with the mission hiatus. More Black Order agents were home bound than ever before, and it left everyone feeling crowded in the usually empty halls.

Allen fell in step with the redhead, and Lavi turned his gaze towards him. Compared to last night, his friend looked more well-rested and chipper, reminding Lavi of how he’d been the first time they had met. Back then, Allen had seemed like a glowing beacon of light, but not like the sun. Allen glowed like the moon–ethereal, cool, and quietly comforting.

But now, they were both weighed down from this war with the dragons. How many times had they escaped death by the width of a fingernail, only to be thrust back into danger again and again? And with the new concerns about what the dragons wanted Allen for, coupled with the entirety of the Black Order homebound for an indefinite amount of time, Lavi couldn’t blame his friend for losing the brightness of his smile.

What a difference a few months had made…

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Lavi elbowed Allen to get his attention. “Anymore dreams?”

Allen shook his head, a small smile slipping onto his lips. “Nope. I slept well, for once. Could’ve done with a better mattress, though. You’re lumpy.”

“That’s damn harsh, Al,” Lavi said with a chuckle. “And after I worked so hard to help you sleep. I’m hurt.”

“Yeah, you look absolutely distraught,” Allen shot back, trying not to laugh.

When they arrived at the dining hall, they found it bustling with activity. Even at the late morning hour, people were still milling about and eating breakfast. Once they grabbed some food, Lavi found open seats next to Kanda and Lenalee and pulled Allen along so they could join them.

“Room for two more?” Lavi asked as he sat down across from them, Allen sitting next to him.

“No, go away,” Kanda said, not even looking up from his meal.

Lenalee gave his ponytail a quick tug and frowned at him. “Kanda, don’t be mean.” She turned to Lavi and Allen, her frown turning into a wide smile. “Yes, there’s plenty of room.”

Once they settled in, Lavi looked over at Lenalee and Kanda. Before he even touched the food in front of him, he grinned at his two friends. “So, I hear congratulations are in order.”

Kanda gave him a glare that would’ve frozen boiling water. He looked ready to jump across the table and strangle the redhead. Lenalee, however, just looked exasperated. She sighed, then grabbed the muffin on her plate.

“Ah, yeah. I almost forgot my brother blabbed to you two as well,” she grumbled, picking at the pastry. “Sorry you had to get involved. You know how he is.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Allen added, already digging into his breakfast.

“Yeah, especially since it’s Yuu’s fault,” Lavi said, a wicked grin on his face. “You could’ve done better, Lena.”

“Hey!” Kanda snapped, glaring across the table.

“ _You_ told them?” Lenalee asked, turning her gaze towards him.

Before Kanda could reply, Lavi answered for him. “He didn’t have to say anything, Lena. The way he was in Komui’s office yesterday? He might as well have written it on his forehead.”

A surprised look crossed over Lenalee’s face. “Oh, really? I didn’t hear anything about that.” She looked nearly as amused as Lavi did.

An uncharacteristic flush of red graced Kanda’s face and he averted his eyes. “It wasn’t important.”

“I beg to differ.”

Allen took a break in between bites to inform her on Kanda’s actions the previous day. “He went all silent and serious when Komui said you were pregnant. Then after a minute or two, he left the room and slammed the door.”

“Yeah,” Lavi added. “Komui looked like he was going to shit a brick. I tried to get Yuu to say it wasn’t him when your brother turned on us, but he wouldn’t deny it.”

Allen nodded as if to corroborate the story, stuffing his face with a pile of steaming hot pancakes.

“Wow. Sounds dramatic,” Lenalee laughed. She looked more amused than Kanda was in the retelling of events.

“It was,” Lavi affirmed, even as Kanda glared at him. “He seemed so worried about you.”

“Aw…” Lenalee patted Kanda’s cheek. Even though Lavi could see she was teasing Kanda as well, he couldn’t miss the genuine affection in her eyes. How had he not realized they were secretly a couple?

“So, Lenalee! What are you going to name the baby?” Lavi asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head. “I haven’t exactly had a chance to think about that.”

“I’m going to suggest the name Lavi. It’s probably the best name you could pick.” The redhead grinned across the table at her.

“Over my dead body,” Kanda grumbled.

“Ouch, Yuu. I really hope the baby takes after Lenalee,” Lavi said, wincing.

“I think we all hope for that,” Allen added in before taking a mouthful of eggs.

Lenalee just laughed.

After a few more jokes from Lavi and a couple threats from Kanda, they headed out of the dining hall. The atmosphere lightened as they joked amongst themselves. Lavi looked to Allen, noticing how his mood perked up. He had been worried about his mental condition recently, but this helped to ease his fears. Wanting to keep the momentum going, Lavi threw an arm around Allen’s shoulders.

“Let’s go play a game or something. It’s damn boring without having any missions to go on lately,” the redhead suggested as their group moved through the corridors.

Lenalee nodded and hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t mind that, actually. Any ideas on what to play?”

“I have some cards in my room,” Allen said, looking up at Lavi.

“Nope. No way. We’re not playing cards with you.” Lavi shook his head. “You’re a card shark. We’ll never win against you.”

Lenalee turned around, a surprised look on her face. “Really, Allen? I never would’ve guessed.”

Allen sighed. “Lavi, you’re being a bit over-dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Al—I’ve never won a game against you. I’ve never even seen you lose. You’re unstoppable.”

Kanda scoffed and crossed his arms. “You’re making that up, idiot. There’s no way he can’t lose eventually.”

Allen perked up at the challenge. “Oh? Want to place a bet on that, Kanda?”

“Maybe I do.”

“Nope! Nope! This is a bad idea. Seriously, Yuu. Don’t do it unless you want to end up broke!” Lavi warned.

“Shut up. I can do what I want. And stop using my given name,” Kanda snapped back.

“I’m telling you! It’s a bad idea.”

Kanda turned, ready to tell the redhead to mind his own business, when his eyes caught sight of something that made him pause. Lavi and the others turned to see what froze Kanda in mid-argument.

Louvelier and a small group of guards moved through the hallways. The four stared at them as they made their way up the stairs. Lavi figured they were headed to Komui’s office. It was the same group that had shown up weeks ago.

Allen grabbed Lavi’s arm, fingers tightening as he looked to the redhead for answers. Lavi pursed his lips as he returned the gaze, having none to give him.

Lenalee took a few steps back, moving behind Kanda as she pulled a hand up to her stomach. “I… I’m sorry, everyone. I’ll have to pass on a game today. I’m suddenly not feeling well.”

Lavi heard the tremor in her voice as she spoke, knowing the exact source of her anxiety. He’d read accounts of events that had occurred at the Order before he and Bookman joined. She had more reason than most to hate and fear the Director.

“It’s all right, Lena. Maybe next time?” Lavi offered, giving her a comforting smile.

She nodded and left, not bothering to give him an answer. Kanda wasn’t far behind her, and they disappeared around a corner before he could blink. Lavi scanned the halls, realizing it was just him and Allen standing aimlessly.

“Sorry, Al. Guess it’s just you and me again,” Lavi said, sighing.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind at all.” Allen grabbed at Lavi’s sleeve, still watching where Louvelier’s group had disappeared up the staircase. He waited a long moment before speaking again. “This is bad, isn’t it?”

“Probably.”

“Do you think this has to do with the mission hiatus?” Allen asked, turning his silver eyes to Lavi.

“Maybe. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Allen stood silently for a long moment, turning over the redhead’s words in his head. Then, he ripped his gaze from Lavi and headed down the hall towards the dormitories. “I have to go.”

“Al?” Lavi asked, panic rising in his chest at his friend’s quick exit.

“I’ll talk with you later, Lavi,” Allen called back, not bothering to turn around to address him.

Lavi stood alone in the hall, a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat. More worrisome was the tingle of unease that trembled up his spine. He could tell something bad was going to happen, and soon.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee stared up at the ceiling of Kanda’s room, counting the cracks as she tried to keep her breathing even and steady. The sun began to set, leaving the walls with a dusky orange tint that shone in through the window. She rarely visited Kanda in his room, too nervous to be seen entering or leaving. But now that she had given up hiding their relationship, she didn’t care who saw her here anymore. The weight that had been lifted from her shoulders felt amazing, as if she were as light and free as a puff of dandelion seeds on the wind. She should have come clean years ago and saved herself the anxiety and guilt.

Kanda seemed to take the change easier than she thought he would. They still rarely touched in public—she knew how embarrassed public displays of affection made him, and their coming out was still too new. Even so, she liked walking closer to him than usual, sitting right next to each other in the dining hall, and not having to watch her words or keep her gaze from lingering too long.

And even more than anything else, she appreciated being able to run off and hide with him until her fears subsided.

Seeing Louvelier without warning had sent her into a tailspin of emotions. She felt like a child again, helpless to fight against him and those he had ordered to deal with her resistance. Had her brother not come to save her from being trapped in that room like a hostage, she didn’t know if she would have even been here now. She might have killed herself long ago, just to escape the torment and captivity.

Her legs twitched, and she fought the urge to curl up into a ball on the bed. Before she could think on it too long, Kanda’s warm hand rested on her ankle, his thumb smoothing over the skin. He sat on the bottom edge of the bed, back straight against the cold stone wall. He had been meditating, or just sleeping while sitting up. She honestly couldn’t tell the difference most days. Either way, his eyes were closed, but he was awake now, likely sensing her unease. Lenalee always found it uncanny how attuned he was to her moods. Even though their stubborn natures clashed at times, they always found comfort with each other.

Lenalee sighed and pulled a pillow up against her chest. She looked down at Kanda, but he hadn’t moved more than to touch her leg. “Kanda?” she asked, using her foot to gently poke at his ribs to grab his attention.

Kanda didn’t open his eyes as he responded. “Yes?”

Lenalee watched him for a moment, then sat up, pulling the pillow with her. “Why do you think he’s here?”

Kanda didn’t need to ask who she meant. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“You don’t think it’s… Do you think he’s here because he knows about the baby?”

Finally opening his eyes, Kanda let out a long, slow breath and turned to Lenalee. “There’s no way he could’ve known. You didn’t even know until yesterday. He would’ve already had to be on his way. It takes four days to reach here from Central. It’s just a coincidence.”

“But…” Lenalee squeezed the pillow tighter as she fought for her words. “I heard that if a Dragon Hunter has a child, that child has a greater chance of having the ability to become a Hunter. What if he finds out? What if he tries to do something—”

“If he does, I’ll rip out his throat.”

Lenalee froze at Kanda’s words, never hearing such a violent tone from him before. Sure, Kanda would threaten his friends and yell at them when they pissed him off, but this… He meant it. He was serious. “K-Kanda?”

Pushing off of the wall, he crawled across the bed to where Lenalee sat and brushed back the hair from her face. Even though his touch was gentle, his eyes were ice cold. “If he does anything to threaten you or our child, I’ll kill him.”

Lenalee averted her gaze, letting it fall to the bed. His eyes were too intense for her to look at anymore. “That’s… Killing someone isn’t a good way to solve problems.”

“After what he’s done, he deserves no less.”

She shook her head. “Maybe so, but I think it would cause more problems than it would solve.”

“Lenalee,” he said, taking her face in his hands. “I promise to keep you safe—no matter what. That asshole can’t touch you as long as I’m alive, okay?”

She pressed her hands over his as he held her face. She nodded, fighting back a sudden rush of tears that welled in her eyes. “Mhmm,” Lenalee mumbled, pulling closer to him. “Thank you. I…”

Kanda didn’t wait for her to finish the sentence, instead leaning in the rest of the way to meet their lips in a warm, firm kiss. Lenalee melted into it, whining softly in the back of her throat as she let herself fall into his comforting embrace. When they parted, Kanda wiped away the tears in her eyes before letting go of her cheeks.

“So, you’re worried about the baby, then? Does that mean you want to keep it?”

Lenalee sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I do…”

“It’s only been a day. Don’t you want to think about it longer than that?” Kanda asked, watching her face carefully.

She shrugged. “I thought so, too, but… It’s hard to put into words.” Lenalee looked over at the window, seeing the last bit of fading light disappear behind the horizon. “I couldn’t get rid of it. I mean, we _made_ it, right? It’s part of both of us and I just… I couldn’t.”

He nodded and pulled Lenalee in to kiss her forehead. “Then we’re having a baby.”

Lenalee chuckled quietly. “Yeah, we are.”

Kanda was silent for a long moment, just leaning against her, when he spoke up suddenly. “…We’re not naming it Lavi.”

“No, we most definitely are _not.”_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen woke with a gasp, his silver eyes wide and fixed up at a point on the ceiling as he fought to push down the unease from his dream. Adrenaline pumped through his limbs, making him want to jump out of bed and run, but he swallowed down the instinct and forced himself to calm down. It took some time, evening out his breath, talking himself down from anxious thoughts, but after nearly twenty minutes, he felt calm enough to allow himself to sit up and get a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand.

As he moved, Lavi’s arm slid off from around his waist, and Allen missed the comforting weight and warmth of it. The redhead didn’t stir, and for that, Allen was thankful. He didn’t want Lavi to know that his nightmares grew worse each night, and even his presence wasn’t keeping them away. Allen poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down quickly.

Even though his nightmares were still occurring, Allen felt comforted just having Lavi next to him when he woke from them. Waking alone was worse, and in those times it took him twice as long to calm himself and get back to sleep.

Settling back into bed, Allen’s thoughts drifted back to Lavi. He looked at the sleeping redhead next to him and mused over the twists and turns their relationship had taken over the past few weeks. They had gone from friends to more than friends, and now this? Lavi had spent every night with Allen when he could get away from his Bookman work. Some nights, Allen would fall asleep alone, only to find Lavi next to him in the morning. It was comforting, and he began to get used to sharing his bed, even if it was under the guise of helping him sleep.

And so far, that’s all they’d been doing—sleeping. They stole a few kisses here and there, secret touches when no one was looking, but for the most part, neither of them had pushed their relationship any further. Allen didn’t know why exactly. He wanted to blame it on being stuck at the Order due to Central’s decree. Word had gotten around that Louvelier had ordered Komui to keep all personnel at headquarters until further notice. No one knew the exact cause or reasoning behind it. Some remarked that it had to do with the increased dragon activity recently, and a rash of attacks on teams out in the field. There was talk of losing the war, of spies and traitors—all of which only reminded Allen of what had happened on his last mission.

The dragons wanted him, and Allen still had no idea what for.

How could they take the time to think about their relationship and the confusing twists and turns it was taking when there were too many other things to worry about? Just as Allen had been settling into life at the Black Order, everything started to fall apart on him. Honestly, he should have known better. Didn’t this happen every time?

For years it had been the same—he would find a place, make it his own, then get run off by one thing or another. When he was younger, villagers would run him out of town because of his deformed hand and the mark on his face, saying he was cursed. They would blame anything they could on his presence, then chase him out of town. Some even tried to hurt him, punish him for being different. He’d been the cause of so many droughts, illnesses, deaths, and crop failures that he’d lost count. People liked to have something to blame when things went wrong, and Allen made the perfect scapegoat.

Even when he was with General Cross, he was constantly taken advantage of. Cross brought him on as a pupil because he knew Allen had Dragon Hunting abilities. What Allen had thought was simply a deformity of his left arm was actually a parasitic Dragon Hunting weapon. But Cross wasn’t the most caring of Masters, and he soon used Allen as a buffer for the incredible debt he somehow managed to rack up. He would leave Allen to clean up his messes, whether it was fixing a destroyed inn room, weaseling out of a debt or contract, and even explaining Cross’ disappearances to some of the women he slept with.

Allen loathed to think back on it, but those experiences left him rather resourceful. He could now talk his way out of most situations (or run away when needed), cheat his way through practically any card game to come out ahead, and get the sympathy of most older women (something that had saved his ass on many occasions). Even though he hated his Master and what he had put him through, Allen had to admit that the struggles had made him stronger.

He had come so far… After everything he had worked for— _suffered for_ —it all came down to this? With accusations of traitors in the Black Order, along with the Dragons’ threats on his last mission, Allen began to think it was him. How could he not? The dragons wanted him for something, and whatever that purpose was, Allen knew no good would come of it. Lavi had no luck in his research. All that was left was to wait and think.

And, damn, all this thinking was driving him crazy.

“Al?”

Allen’s silver eyes snapped over to Lavi as the redhead curled up on his side and reached out to him. “Sorry, Lavi. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lavi let out a tired sigh, pulling Allen closer. “Did you have a nightmare?” He nuzzled his nose into Allen neck, still half asleep.

Allen paused, debating on whether or not to tell the truth.

He waited too long for Lavi’s liking, the redhead picking up on his hesitation. “You did, didn’t you?” he asked, his voice now alert.

Sighing, Allen curled on his side and pressed his forehead against Lavi’s chest. “Yes…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lavi reached out and ran his hand through Allen’s sweaty locks as he waited for an answer.

“No, not really. Let’s just go back to sleep.” Allen pulled closer, tangling their legs under the sheets. He felt Lavi let out a long breath, the heat of it tickling his neck. Strong arms pulled him closer, and Allen relaxed in the embrace. He expected Lavi to say something, try to get him to talk about the recurring nightmare, but all he got was silence and soft breaths against his skin.

Before he knew it, Allen was lulled back to sleep with Lavi’s even breathing and firm embrace.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The next morning, Lavi left Allen’s room early, just after dawn. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have disappeared on his friend without a word, but business needed to be taken care of, and it couldn’t wait any longer.

He headed up the winding, stone stairs to Komui’s office. Knocking before entering, he slipped into the room, hoping to catch Komui in a good mood. That hope was dashed when he saw Louvelier and his lapdog, Howard Link, currently in a discussion with his boss. Or rather, Louvelier and Komui were talking, while Link stood by, glowering.

Komui looked happy for the interruption, at least, and addressed him with a smile. “Lavi? You’re up early. Was there something you needed?”

Lavi walked to the desk, avoiding the death glares he got from the blond guard as he answered. “I need to leave the Order and head to town. Just for a few days.”

“Out of the question,” Louvelier answered, cutting off Komui from saying a word. “This branch is on lock down, Bookman Junior. That means that all Hunters and staff are to remain here until further orders.”

“With all due respect, Director, it’s been nearly two weeks now and nothing has happened.” Lavi kept his face passive, betraying no emotions. Louvelier didn’t even bother to use his current name, opting instead for his Bookman title. Lavi wasn’t sure why it irked him, but it did.

“I’m not about to change the rules for a Hunter.”

Lavi turned his hard stare to Louvelier. “This is Bookman official business. I’m not asking permission. I’m simply giving notice of my absence.”

Had Lavi not been set on keeping a neutral face, he would’ve smiled at the look the Director gave him. His mouth hung slightly ajar, and there was an angry twitch on his left eyebrow.

Komui tried to hide his own smirk, but didn’t do quite as well as Lavi had. “It’s not as if you’re needed here at the moment. I don’t see a problem with it.”

“He’s not going alone,” Louvelier spat out, unable to let things go completely out of his control. “Link. You’ll accompany him to his destination.”

Link saluted. “Understood.”

_Damn_ —Lavi had hoped to go on his own to not attract any suspicions, and now he was chained to a nosy watchdog. Fighting the urge to sigh, Lavi just nodded at Link. “I’ll be leaving right away. Meet me in the stables.” Without waiting for an answer, Lavi turned and left the office.

As he headed down the stairs and back to his own room, his stomach tied in knots. He didn’t want to have to deal with Howard Link, but there was no way of getting rid of Louvelier’s lapdog—at least not easily. He would’ve canceled the trip all together if it weren’t for Allen’s benefit.

What he’d told Komui and Louvelier was only a half-truth. Bookman had been after him to do some research in Xanitha for a while now. It was only after he’d exhausted his research in the Black Order library that he decided to turn his sights to the libraries of Xanitha. The library in town was far superior to the small one here, and Lavi hoped that some of the texts there would give him some answers for Allen and his dragon situation. He could tell that since their last mission, Allen had been drawing in on himself, pulling away from him and his friends at the Order. They needed to find out what the dragons wanted, and they needed to do it soon.

Lavi only hoped he could help Allen before the situation burst like a pimple, leaving a nasty mess on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A transition chapter, if you will. Things seem quiet for the moment, but there's more drama ahead.


	13. The Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my lovely readers, thank you so much for coming back! Here's chapter 13! And I have an announcement! 
> 
> As of this month, I've actually finished writing the first draft of this story! I know you've all seen that it will be 24 chapters, and that stands. But I'm so happy to have penned the ending! All I need to do is a lot of editing, so bear with me!
> 
> That being said, I've upped my posting schedule for this fic. Chapters will come out once every 2 weeks instead of 3. I had staggered it so that I had time to complete it while keeping a schedule for everyone, but now that it's finished, I can post faster. ;w; I'm working hard to keep this story going for you all, and I hope you're enjoying it. 
> 
> Leave a comment or message me on tumblr. ;3c I'm always up for talking!

_Never knew if we were really true_  
_Never thought I’d ever get to you_  
_Never thought I’d end up like this_

_Never was I stronger than I’m now_  
_Never felt this much a fool somehow_  
_Never had much thought for myself_

_Seek You Out_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

_06/19/XXXX_

_Entry 585_

_Howard Link is the most insufferable person I have ever known._

_I do not know if Louvelier is simply that intimidating to his underlings or if Howard Link is just that dedicated, but the man has not left me alone for a second since we have arrived in Xanitha. He has been my constant shadow, and I am finding it difficult to get any work done with him looming over my shoulder. No matter how late I stay up to search the library, he does not tire._

_If I cannot find anything for Allen Walker by tomorrow, I fear I will have to return empty-handed…_

_49_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi coughed as he pulled another dusty text from the shelf. Waving a hand, he tried to dissipate the dust motes before he could breathe them in. His hands were dry and covered with the musty film. He had given up brushing off his clothes and hair hours ago, finding the whole exercise pointless. He smelled like an old parchment and if his lungs weren’t completely filled with dust by now, it would be a miracle.

Still, he pressed on.

He had pored over books upon books, hoping to find something that would help Allen. In the Xanitha library, the monks and scholars who took care of the texts put him in the right direction. Lavi had only been to the library once before, and he never had a chance to see the whole thing. But when he asked to research dragons, the library’s keepers sent him over to one of the far off wings. His only company after that had been Link’s quiet, unwavering presence. He could feel the blond’s unnerving aura radiating behind him, as if Link were a guard waiting for his prisoner to try and make an escape attempt any moment.

Then again, with how Louvelier operated the Black Order at the moment, they all felt like prisoners. Had Lavi not pulled his Bookman status against the Director, he would have been denied his request. As it was, he had to lie about his true purpose. Officially, he was here to research for Bookman. Lavi refused to let them know his true purpose—finding answers for Allen’s last encounter with the dragons.

So far, the books proved no more helpful than the ones he’d read at the Order. They described dragons, had vague information about where they had come from, what they did, a few of their supposed powers, but nothing more. It was all information he knew, either through his own studies or firsthand experience fighting the beasts. Finding himself at a dead end once again, Lavi sighed in frustration. He was getting nowhere.

“Problems, Junior Bookman?” Link asked, not looking at him as he spoke.

Lavi shot him a glare, but managed to rein in his temper before he caught on. “None whatsoever.”

Link turned his gaze to the redhead, a look of practiced patience on his face. “If this endeavor has turned into a fruitless one, may I suggest cutting our losses and heading back early. If we leave in the next hour, we can make it back to headquarters before nightfall.”

“I have until tomorrow to complete my business, do I not?” Lavi snapped back, keeping his eye on the book he had just opened.

Turning back to gaze out the window, Link crossed his arms. “It had merely been a suggestion.”

“Next time, keep your suggestions to yourself.”

Link fell quiet after that, but Lavi could still feel the tension in the air. He knew being confrontational wasn’t the best course of action—it would only make it harder for him to get what he wanted if he were labeled a troublemaker by Louvelier’s men. Still, he couldn’t help but send a few cocky remarks Link’s way. If nothing else, it helped him blow off some steam, which he desperately needed after being stymied since arriving in Xanitha.

Lavi paged through the book, finding the same information he had seen in every other text since he got here. He feigned interest, not wanting Link to make any more assumptions. He spent a few minutes searching the book before giving up again. He moved back to the bookshelf, replacing the book where he had found it and scanning through more texts along the wall. He ran his fingers over the spines of books that caught his eye.

Each title sounded the same: _Scourge of the Three Kingdoms—Dragons and their Ilk; Dragons and Chimeras, the Great Plague; Dragons: An Ancient History._ All these books were written by scholars who had never seen a dragon in their life, and each one was as dry as week old bread and as useless as a hammer without a head.

Grabbing another book at random and praying for more luck this time, Lavi sighed and gathered the large text in his arms. As he pulled the book free, a second book fell with it, hitting the stone floor with a soft _thunk_.

Lavi reached down, grabbing the book and looking at the tattered cover. It had no title, no markings on the outside, and it looked like it had seen better days. The edges were frayed, there was unmistakable water damage, and the faded leather cover was half rotted off. With a shrug, Lavi added it to the book he had already grabbed and headed to the table to work.

He opened book he had grabbed first, but even as his eye hit the page, he felt drawn to the battered text sitting next to him. It was odd, but he felt like it was calling out to him. Taking a slow breath, Lavi opened the mystery book instead.

He blinked in confusion as he scanned over the first page. The book looked to be a journal of sorts. Each few pages were marked with dates, and the scrawling handwriting was sloppy—not at all what he would expect from a professional scribe.

As he read over the text, something felt wrong. It only took a second for it to click in his mind—the language was not the common tongue, nor any other language currently spoken. Lavi tapped his fingers against the table as he scanned the text, searching for something familiar in the words. He knew so many languages that he’d lost count of the exact number, but he could decipher the words if given the chance.

Lavi scrutinized the text for a long moment, analyzing the words, syntax, the grammar. After reading a few pages, he realized what exactly he was looking at.

There were three countries that made up the lands of Khathos: Ariala, Thalios, and Haalan. Each country had its own language, its own culture. The lands had warred in times long past, something the Bookmen had detailed records of, but all of that changed when the dragons attacked the humans. One thousand years ago marked the anniversary of the dragons’ declaration of war on humanity. No one knew quite where the dragons came from, or why they decided to attack the humans who inhabited the three kingdoms.

It was common knowledge that Thalios, Ariala, and Haalan put aside their differences and joined forces in that time to fight the dragons. This also saw the founding of the Black Order, of Dragon Hunters, and the beginning of the Great War that still waged on to this day. As they worked together, the need for a common language became apparent. Eventually, the three languages merged into new language, referred to as Common. It had aspects of each of the three countries’ languages, morphed into the one they spoke today.

When Lavi looked at this journal, he could tell it predated the official beginnings of Common, and if he was reading it correctly, the language looked to be that of Haalan. He checked the dates of the journal, but found while the month and day were marked, the year had been omitted. He sighed in frustration, but even so, this was an interesting find. He wondered what the librarians were doing, leaving an artifact like this on the shelves. He wondered if they even knew what they had?

Curiosity piqued, Lavi began to do a rough translation of the journal. It took him a few minutes to cypher out the first couple of sentences, but when he did, his heart nearly stopped.

 

_08/15_

_I have tried to get the villagers to understand that the dragons mean us no harm, but they will not listen to me._

_If only they knew them like I did. I’ve been given nothing but kindness from my friend. My cottage is so close to the Ilith Mountains that he comes to visit me nearly every day. We spend our time hunting, fishing, and talking. I’ve read him books through the night until the sun has risen once more._

_His eyes are golden, like the sun, and his presence is calming, like a gentle forest stream._

_I think I may love him, but I don’t know for sure._

 

Lavi had to keep from gaping at the pages, not wanting to alert Link that he’d found something interesting. He bit his lip and kept reading, hoping to glean more information from the entries. It took him longer than he wanted to complete translations in his head, but he didn’t dare write them down. Lavi doubted anyone else could read the journal besides Bookman or himself, and the redhead wanted to keep it that way.

This was the best lead he’d found in weeks. The journal was filled with entries, and Lavi knew he couldn’t possibly translate the whole book before he left, not with Link hovering over his every move. He wasn’t sure if the answer Allen needed was in the journal or not, but it was better than nothing.

Setting the journal aside as if it were just another book, Lavi grabbed a different book and began going over the text. If there were any other helpful books in the library, he was determined to find them.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The morning Lavi had left, it had started raining. The chill of it crept into the stone rooms of the Black Order, and even with every fireplace stoked with wood and burning through the night, it didn’t stop the slow, numbing cold from reaching Allen’s bones and refusing to let go. The early summer weather was still cooler at night, but the storm had brought a bitingly cold wind with it, and it left everyone with icy hands and feet if they didn’t keep bundled up.

Allen thought the cold had more to do with the loneliness he had felt since Lavi left. It had only been a couple days, but the redhead had left so abruptly, not even bothering to say goodbye, that it had hurt Allen more than he wanted to let on. There had been a hastily written letter left on his nightstand when he woke, detailing Lavi’s reasons for leaving and an approximation of when he would return.

It didn’t do anything for the aching in his heart.

Time seemed to move at a snail’s pace while Lavi was in Xanitha searching for answers. Allen had tried to occupy his time, but nothing caught his attention. He had tried to read, but the words blurred on the pages. He had even subjected himself to sparring with Kanda during the day, but after receiving one too many bruises, he decided to abstain after that. The distraction wasn’t worth the pain.

Finding himself at a loss for something to occupy his mind, Allen wandered the halls of the Order, aimlessly moving about and listening to hard rain against the windows and the sound of his footsteps echoing in the cold air. He walked around as if in a fog, too unfocused to think properly.

It wasn’t until he heard familiar voices up ahead that Allen’s mind began to clear. Curious, he followed the noises until he came upon a small sitting room. The far wall was lined with large windows, letting in what little light the day had to give. Around the room, braziers were lit, along with a roaring fire in the hearth, giving off a warm, welcoming glow.

As he crossed the threshold, he smiled at the scene in front of him. Miranda, Lenalee, and Timothy sat around a circular table, yarn and knitting needles strewn out on its surface. Each of them had a project in hand, at various degrees of completion. Lenalee looked up first, Miranda and Timothy too busy with what looked like a small square of knitted cloth.

“Allen, what brings you over this way? Last I heard you were training with Kanda.” She set her work down, the purple fabric lined against the wooden needles a bright contrast to her black dress.

“I got a few too many bumps and bruises to keep up with him, I’m afraid,” Allen said with a sigh, stopping as he reached the table. “What are you three up to?”

“Miranda’s teaching us how to knit!” Timothy said, grinning as he pulled his own blue knit square from Miranda’s hands. “Look what I already did!”

“Careful not to drop your stitches,” Miranda warned, worry washing over her face as she winced at Timothy’s less than gentle touch with his project.

Allen grinned as he inspected the knitting. “Very nice. What are you making?”

“Miranda has us making squares for a blanket,” Lenalee added, picking up her needles once more and starting in on the next row of work. “She’s got her own project, though.”

“And what’s that?”

Miranda waved off Allen’s question. “Just a pair of baby socks. The squares will make a baby blanket, too. I figured it was a good idea, since Lenalee’s expecting.”

“It’s really thoughtful, Miranda. You know you didn’t have to do it,” Lenalee added giving her a soft smile.

“Ah, don’t be silly, Lenalee,” Miranda replied. “It’s my pleasure. Besides, you two are helping as well.”

Lenalee turned back to Allen. “Did you want to try? It’s not as hard as it looks, and we could use the extra hands.”

The invitation left Allen’s heart feeling lighter than it had in days. He needed something to occupy his time—who was he to deny the opportunity when it arose? Sitting down next to Lenalee in one of the empty chairs, he smiled. “I’d love to, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to knit.”

“Miranda taught us just today,” Timothy said, his bright eyes focused on working the needles once more. The tip of his tongue stuck out between his lips as he concentrated on the work in front of him.

Lenalee nodded. “It’s not too hard, really. We’ll talk you through it. And if you mess up, Miranda can fix it easily.”

“She’s like a wizard! I don’t know how she does it!” Timothy added, looking up from his work. “C’mon, Allen! You gotta try it! We need to make stuff for Lenalee’s kid!”

Allen laughed and shook his head. “All right, you win. I’ll give it a try. But you’ll have to be patient with me.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Lenalee added, reaching out to the supplies on the table. As she fished out a pair of matching needles for Allen, Miranda chose a soft, gray heather yarn for his square.

Allen watched, mesmerized by the way Miranda’s hands moved with the yarn. She demonstrated to Allen how to cast the yarn on, her fingers making loops with the thread as the needle wound around it. He tried to keep up with her, but she moved so fast and made everything look so simple. He wondered if Timothy was right and she was a wizard.

He fumbled with the needles, blushing furiously as Miranda corrected him time and time again until he got the rhythm of it. Once the first stitches were cast on, she showed him how to knit, working the rows back and forth, keeping the tension on the thread loose. As Miranda explained and demonstrated the craft to Allen, he began to grasp it, at least a little, and slowly worked his way to knitting on his own. It only took half an hour for Miranda to explain everything, and once he started working, he felt as if he’d been doing this his whole life.

“This isn’t so hard,” he said, working the thread around the needles. Then he dropped a stitch and reality came crashing back. “Oh, no… Help.”

“Don’t pull the yarn or you’ll lose more stitches,” Miranda reprimanded him, moving back over to his side to help him fix the mess he’d made.

“Sorry, Miranda.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she said, a smile on her face as she managed to loop the lost stitch back in place. Once it was fixed, she handed the project back to Allen. “If you three didn’t help me, I’d never get these done in time.”

“It takes so long just to get this little bit of fabric,” Allen said, looking back down at his gray square, or rather—what would eventually be a square. Right then, it resembled a tiny scarf more than a square for a blanket.

“Yes, but when you finish, you know you’ve completed something. You made it out of nothing but yarn,” Miranda said, sitting back down and picking up the tiny little sock on her needles. She smoothed the green fabric with her fingers to check the length, as she just started in on making the heel. “It’s a good feeling.”

“It’s like magic,” Timothy added, still diligently working on his square.

Lenalee laughed. “It kind of is.”

Allen nodded in agreement as he started to knit once more. Even though his silver eyes were focused on the task in front of him, he could feel his companions’ warm energy as they all worked together. A smile slipped onto his face as he kept knitting stitch after stitch. The slow, repetitive motion calmed his nerves, slowed his heart and mind. He felt more relaxed than he had in ages and the tension in his shoulders loosened up as he leaned back in the over-stuffed chair. With the soft sound of rain on the windows and wood cracking in the fire, Allen relaxed into the calming atmosphere.

Hours passed, and once it was time for supper, they checked their finished works. Miranda had managed to finish one sock, and knit half of the second. Timothy, Lenalee, and Allen had a total of eight blanket squares knit up and cast off, all in various colors. Allen couldn’t see a rhyme or reason to the colors scheme, so he assumed she was using up leftover yarn—not a bad idea considering how much yarn would be needed for a blanket, even one for a baby.

“Nice work everyone,” Miranda said, smiling as she looked at the squares littering the table. She picked up a few and ran her fingers over the soft fabric. “These will make a warm blanket, perfect for the baby.”

Allen stretched his fingers, cracking his knuckles as he set the remaining yarn and his needles on the table. “Thanks, Miranda. I hope I didn’t mess up the stitches too much.”

Lenalee chuckled and nodded. “I feel the same. I don’t know how well they will work.”

Miranda shook her head at their negative attitudes. “All of these look perfect. You three did so well.”

Timothy picked up one of the squares he had worked on and grin. “Yeah, I think they look great, too.”

“I think we deserve a break now, don’t you?” Miranda said as she stood up.

“Yeah, we don’t want to miss supper. Allen’s stomach might eat right through him,” Lenalee joked, elbowing him lightly.

Allen sighed. “It hasn’t even growled y—” Before he could even finish his sentence, his stomach grumbled as if in protest.

Timothy laughed, nearly falling back into his chair. “Wow, Allen. Everyone is right. Your stomach does have a mind of its own.”

Blushing furiously, Allen stood up with the others. “It’s not _that_ bad.” Even as he said it, his could feel his stomach gurgle again, churning angrily.

Timothy ran over and grabbed Allen’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go get some dinner before you die.”

“I said it’s _not that bad_!” Allen continued to plead. He let himself be dragged along with Timothy as Miranda and Lenalee followed behind the two, both women trying not to laugh.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The oil lamp had extinguished over an hour ago, and Lavi had waited patiently, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Link’s breathing in the cot next to his. He bid his time until he was certain Link had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure if the blond could fake his sleep, but Lavi figured he had to sleep _eventually_. Since they were scheduled to leave in the morning, Lavi doubted that Louvelier’s faithful watchdog would let them linger longer than necessary.

Moving silently, Lavi eased up from his cot to keep the flimsy mattress from squeaking. He padded along the stone floor on bare feet and headed to the desk. They had secured a small room in the living quarters for the library’s scribes and curators. While the room was on the cramped side, it served their purposes for the duration of their stay.

The cold floor sapped the heat from Lavi’s feet, threatening to numb his toes completely. He reached out in the darkness, using the scant moonlight filtering in through the windows to see by. There were a few books on the desk that he had brought back to their room. He felt the texts until he grabbed the right one, recognizing the frayed, worn edges of the journal. With deft hands, he slipped the journal deep into his traveling pack. Books weren’t allowed to leave the library, but Lavi doubted they would notice this one’s disappearance. Besides, he didn’t have the time to translate it fully and it was the only book that seemed even remotely helpful to Allen. He needed to bring it back with him so he could translate it properly.

Once the book was hidden deep inside his pack, Lavi tip-toed back to his cot and laid down. His gaze moved over to the other bed, checking to make sure Link hadn’t woken up. The blond hadn’t moved, and his breathing seemed as even as it had been earlier. With a soft sigh, Lavi curled back up under the thin covers. Tomorrow they had a long ride back to the Black Order, and Lavi wanted to be alert for travel.

As he closed his eye and tried to fall back asleep, his mind drifted to thoughts of Allen. Even being gone two days seemed like an eternity. Lavi missed the warm feeling of someone else in his bed, the comforting weight against his side. Just one more night alone, and he could see Allen again.

Lavi hated how dependent on Allen’s presence he had become, but that realization didn’t diminish the empty ache in his chest.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_Rain whipped around Allen, plastering his long hair to his face and hitting his skin hard enough to sting like the prick of a thousand needles. Lightning etched against a pitch black sky like electric veins, and the accompanying thunder shook the ground under his feet. Allen was numb from the cold rain, unable to feel his fingers as he tried to grip the slick rocks. His throat was sore from screaming, his voice lost among the din of the storm. The only warmth he had left in his body was from the tears pouring down his dirty cheeks. The fresh scar on his face ached, but he pressed on, climbing frantically up the mountain._

_He knew he was getting closer when he could hear the roar echo overhead. The sound made the hair stand up on the back of his neck and sent a tremble of fear down his spine. He couldn’t see in the dark, except for when the lightning struck, but he could hear the dragons’ cries above the storm. A fresh wave of panic rose in Allen’s chest and he pushed himself to keep climbing._

_He had to hurry, had to reach the top before it was too late. Every movement left him aching from the wounds he had already sustained, but the cold helped to numb the pain—especially the torn flesh on his abdomen. Rain beat down so hard against him, he wasn’t sure if he was soaked in water or blood at this point. Either way, he couldn’t stop._

_He had to keep climbing._

_Allen’s foot slipped on some loose gravel, and he fought to keep from falling any further. Clenching his teeth together, he dragged his sore, beaten body up once more and fought to regain the lost ground._

_As Allen reached the mountain’s peak, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Two dragons had fought, one white as freshly fallen snow, and the other blacker than the dark side of the moon. As lightning illuminated the patch of rocky earth, Allen’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, the air stolen from his lungs._

_The white dragon had lost the battle, neck snapped and body left broken and useless against the mountain top. The black dragon stood on top of the body, feasting on the slain dragon’s corpse. The sound of bones breaking and flesh being torn from the body could be heard even over the cacophony of rain against the mountainside._

_Tears poured over Allen’s cheeks, mixing with the rain as he shook his head, collapsing against the rocky ground beneath him. As he stared at the horror, catching glimpses of the gruesome scene in front of him with each flash of lightning, he wept for the dead._

_Allen managed to find the strength to stand. Even as he limped towards the dragons, his voice rang out strong. “Murderer! How could you?!”_

_The dragon ignored him, continuing to tear into the flesh of the white dragon. The slurping and crunching noises of bones and blood being devoured left Allen sick to his stomach._

_“You killed your own brother and now you eat him like an animal!?” Allen screamed, the anger and sadness welling up in his chest. “How dare you?! And you call yourself the superior being?!”_

_The black dragon paused, turning to glare at Allen, its eyes glowing in the storm like two yellow gems. “A human like you could never understand.”_

_Spite and revenge were the only things keeping Allen moving at that point. He closed the gap between him and the dragon, jaw set hard as his teeth ground together. “You’re nothing but a monster.”_

_The dragon growled in warning, and continued to eat._

_“You’ll never win this war now. You’ve killed Neah for nothing!” Allen shouted, pulling himself between the dragons. He stared up at the black dragon with a defiant glare. “You’ve already lost.”_

_In an instant, Allen felt the pain around his midsection, teeth slicing into his body, shredding his flesh and organs in one clean bite. The air forced itself out of his lungs so he couldn’t even scream in pain as he was tossed off the side of the mountain, his body tumbling over the rocks._

_Then everything went black._

 

Allen screamed as he shot up out of bed, the sheets tangling in his limbs as he fought with them. He tumbled off the mattress and into a heap on the floor. His breath came in panicked gasps, his mind still stuck in the dream. It took awhile to realize where he was, that what he had seen wasn’t real. Even that thought, however, was nothing more than a weak consolation.

His body ached as if he had really been injured. He lit his bedroom lamp and stripped down to his underwear to check over his body. No cuts or bruises were there that hadn’t been the day before, and certainly not the life-ending ones he’d sustained in the dream.

Cold sweat dripped down his neck, and Allen shivered against the chill of the night air. One look at the window showed him that the rain hadn’t ended, but the storm had become worse over the course of the night. Lighting struck in the distance, and Allen watched it skitter across the sky as it had in his dream.

It felt so real, like he had been there—climbing the mountain, shouting at the dragon, dying… It was too much. Forgetting about his clothes, Allen grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it tightly around him as he paced back and forth in his room. He couldn’t sit still, couldn’t control his thoughts.

He hadn’t had this dream before, and it was considerably more disturbing than his recurring nightmare. It almost felt like a memory— _almost_. But nothing like that had ever happened to him, not that he could recall. And considering how the nightmare had ended… With a sigh, he sat on the edge of his bed, pulling up his frozen feet and tucking them under the blankets to warm them.

He wanted to talk to Lavi. The redhead was the only one that he could trust, but Lavi wouldn’t be back for a while yet. The sun hadn’t even come up yet, and he knew Lavi would be gone at least half the day.

With a sigh, Allen flopped back on the bed and tried to sleep. However, every time he closed his eyes, the dream played over and over again in his mind. He couldn’t stop it, couldn’t clear his head of the awful images.

Allen pulled the blankets tighter around his body and groaned. A few more hours—he could make it a few more hours.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The rain had soaked through Lavi’s cloak by the time they reached the walls of the Black Order. One lonely sentry had let him and Link inside the main compound, and they hurried to return their horses to the stable. Lavi rushed through untying his bags and left his horse in the care of the stablehand.

Link had barely dismounted his horse as Lavi was already halfway out the door. He gave the redhead a sour look before speaking. “Where are you rushing off to?”

Lavi chuckled, and turned on his heel. “As much as I’ve enjoyed our time together, Howie, I’m afraid I have a previous engagement.” Leaving the blond to scowl after him, Lavi rushed out of the stable and into the main building.

Lavi felt the ice cold rain water dripping down the back of his neck, his hair and clothes drenched from the downpour. They should have waited until the storm passed, but Lavi was too anxious to get home, and even if he had wanted to stay in Xanitha longer, Link wouldn’t have allowed it. He doubted the blond would’ve waited another day even if it were raining fire and brimstone.

He smiled at the few people in the halls who greeted him, feeling the strain of it on his cheeks. Lavi excused his rushed pace as simply a desire to get out of his wet clothes and get a hot shower, but deep down, he knew why he hurried as fast as he did.

_Allen…_

As much as he wanted to run straight to his friend’s room to find him, he knew it would look too suspicious if he did so. Instead, he tried to keep his steps even and headed to his own room for a change of clothes.

When he entered, he wasn’t too surprised to see Bookman at one of the desks near the window. He had a lamp lit against the gloom of the day, and no less than five books opened to various pages.

“Lavi,” Bookman greeted, his black rimmed eyes not looking up from the task.

“Hey, Old Man,” he shot back, not paying much attention to his master. He hung up his sopping wet cloak and kicked off his drenched shoes.

Bookman finally turned, leveling a stony gaze at his apprentice. “Where have you been?”

Lavi kept his face neutral. “I left you a note, didn’t I? I went to Xanitha for a few days to check out the library. I wanted to do some research.” It was the truth, or at least part of it. He continued to fuss with his clothes and pulled his pack open, anything to not look Bookman in the eye.

“And exactly what research were you doing? Nothing I asked you to do,” Bookman retorted, his voice gruff as usual. “In fact, you haven’t completed any tasks I’ve given you in over a week now.”

“I’ll get to them,” Lavi grumbled, trying to keep his heart from racing in his chest. “I ran out of resources at the Order’s library—I needed a bigger collection to look through.”

“And you have yet to tell me what exactly you were looking _for_.”

If there was one thing Lavi knew how to do, it was lie. There was an art to lying—to making it seem more believable than not. He had years of practice, learning most of what he knew from Bookman himself. The trick was to keep his lies as close to the truth as he could. If he wasn’t _technically_ lying, the believability came easier.

Turning, Lavi let out an exhausted sigh, trying to come off as annoyed as possible. “I was researching more information on dragons. I figured it would help if we were attacked again, seeing as how it’s happened twice already.” He brushed the damp strands of hair out of his face. “I’m not excited about getting caught with my pants down again, and I don’t fancy being turned into dragon chow. Two close calls are already two too many.”

Bookman scrutinized the redhead, and Lavi could tell that he didn’t quite believe him, but had nothing else to go on. Relieved, Lavi went to grab some dry clothes, when Bookman’s next words sent a chill of ice in his veins.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been keeping company with Allen Walker.”

Lavi had to force the shock away from his face before Bookman could see it. “What of it? You told me to keep an eye on him, right? And I only have the one, so—”

“Don’t sass me, boy. I know what I said.” Bookman glared at him, and Lavi held his aloof demeanor. “And you know my meaning. You look to be getting a little too close to him.”

The redhead frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not too close,” he insisted. “ _Lavi_ is close to Allen. _I_ am not. There’s a difference.”

Bookman’s icy glare held firm, and Lavi felt his resolve begin to crumble. “You’d best remember the difference, Junior. We’re not here to make friends; We’re here to observe and record. Nothing more. Bookmen don’t—”

“I know, Old Panda,” Lavi snapped, finally losing his temper. “I’ve heard it a thousand times already. _Bookmen must be impartial. Bookmen do not have attachments. People are just ink on paper, history to record._ I’m well aware of the rules.”

Bookman sighed, not bothering to hide the frustration in his voice. He rubbed at his temples, as if simply talking with his apprentice gave him a headache. “Lavi, you have been here at the Black Order for nearly three years now. That’s the longest time you’ve held onto a persona before. I’m warning you to watch yourself. When we move on and you have to discard _Lavi_ for your fiftieth persona, it may not be as easy as the others. Keep that in mind, or you may not be able to let forty-nine go.”

Lavi’s mouth went dry at his words. Still, he managed a reply. “I got it under control. Don’t worry so much—your hair will fall out.”

Having had enough of the smart comments, Bookman smacked Lavi in the back of the head. Lavi cried out, clutching his head in pain as he glared back at the old man. “Then get your damn work done. I want all of the projects I gave you to be finished before tomorrow.”

Lavi huffed and spared a quick look at his travel bag. “Can I take a damn bath first, or is that too much to ask after I’ve been riding in the rain all day?”

“I don’t care what you do, as long as you get that work done.” Bookman returned to his seat at the desk, ignoring his apprentice.

Grumbling to himself and still rubbing his sore head, Lavi turned and gathered the clean clothes he had picked out to change into. Kneeling down, he reached into the pack, subtly grabbing the journal and slipping it between his clothes. When he stood back up and glanced back at Bookman, it looked as if he hadn’t noticed the sleight of hand. Without another word, he left the room and headed down the hall.

Still numb from Bookman’s words, Lavi hurried down the halls, heedless of who saw him as frazzled as he was. He clutched the clothes and hidden journal tight to his chest as he hurried towards Allen’s room. He counted his blessings that no one questioned why he was headed in the opposite direction as the baths.

When he reached Allen’s room, he knocked hard and quick on the door, nearly catching a splinter in his knuckle from the wood. It took a moment, but when the door opened and he saw Allen’s face, Lavi could feel the relief flooding him.

“You’re back,” Allen said, his face lighting up as he looked over the redhead.

Lavi couldn’t keep the smile from his face, even with Bookman’s warnings still floating in the back of his mind. “Can I come in?”

Allen laughed and opened the door wider, letting Lavi pass through before closing it behind him. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He continued to smile as he watched Lavi. “I didn’t think you’d be back this early in the day. It’s only a few hours past noon.”

“Well, if nothing else, Link is efficient. He kept a rather tight schedule,” Lavi explained, still clutching his clothes tight to his chest. A lump grew in his throat as he looked at Allen’s expectant face. “I, uh… I think I found something that might help you.”

Allen’s eyes widened, and he took a step closer. “Really? You did?” he asked, as if he didn’t quite believe the words and needed them repeated.

Lavi unwrapped the journal, ditching his clean clothes on Allen’s bed. He held the delicate book with both hands, presenting it to Allen. “I’m not positive yet. I haven’t had a chance to properly translate it, and I didn’t want Louvelier’s watchdog catching me making a copy either.”

“You stole this?” Allen asked, opening up the cover and looking at the pages.

“Borrowed indefinitely,” Lavi corrected, a smirk slipping onto his face.

Allen chuckled, but kept his eyes on the pages. “I can’t read it.”

“It’s in old Haalan,” Lavi explained. “I know the language and can translate it for you. From what I’ve read so far, it’s the journal of a man who had befriended a dragon.”

His words brought Allen’s silver gaze back to Lavi’s. “What? That’s… I’ve never heard of such a thing…”

“Nor have I. But I need to translate the whole text before I know if it’s really any help to you.”

Allen nodded, his fingers gently running over the old, brittle pages. “Lavi… Thank you so much. I honestly didn’t think you could find anything.”

Lavi grinned. “What? You don’t trust me, Al?”

“No, I do. I just didn’t believe that…” Allen shook his head, not bothering to finish his sentence. “Never mind. I’m glad that you’re back.”

The tone in Allen’s voice made his heart melt in his chest, like butter on a hot skillet. It was wistful, melancholy—happy and sad at the same time. Lavi had to take a moment to clear his head before speaking, not trusting his heart to keep quiet. There were more important things that needed to be dealt with. “I need you to hide the journal, Al. Don’t let anyone see it. We can’t risk having to explain the journal and why we have it. I don’t want any suspicion to fall on you. I’d keep it myself, but Bookman is already wary of why I had left.”

Allen tucked the journal deep into his desk, doubting anyone would think twice about it being there. “Do you think he knows?”

“He knows something is going on, but he’s not sure what yet,” Lavi explained, still trying to erase his master’s earlier words from his mind. “I would translate the journal now, but he demanded I do some work for him, and I need it done by tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Allen mumbled, his eyes still on the desk drawer where he tucked the journal away. “And you’ll be busy all night, I assume?”

Lavi sighed. “Yeah.”

Allen turned his gaze back to Lavi and moved closer to him. “I understand. I’ve waited this long, another day or two won’t kill me.”

Even though his words were calm, Lavi heard the sadness in them. He reached out, grabbing Allen’s shoulders and pulling him closer. His hands were still clammy from being out in the rain, but they warmed as soon as they touched Allen. Even through the fabric of his shirt, Lavi could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

“I’ll do my best to hurry.”

“Don’t rush on my account,” Allen insisted.

“Who said it was for your benefit?” Lavi asked, a mischievous grin on his face. “Maybe I’m just itching to get you alone with me?”

Allen managed a grin to match the redhead. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re alone right now.”

“So we are…” Lavi replied before leaning in to capture Allen’s lips with his own. As soon as his chilled lips met Allen’s, he felt heat rush through his body. His hands slid over Allen’s arms, snaking down to his hips to pull their bodies flush against each other. Allen’s hands wound up around his neck, twisting into the damp, red strands.

Lavi moaned softly into the kiss, deepening it as he eased his tongue into Allen’s mouth. Lavi felt him comply, the hands in his hair tugging with a gentle insistence. They continued to kiss, the rain still tapping against the window pane.

Allen was the first to pull away, only to tuck his head against Lavi’s chest. He sighed, closing his eyes. “I missed you,” he mumbled, voice soft as he continued to cling to the redhead.

Lavi swallowed, letting himself drown in the emotions fluttering in his stomach. “I missed you, too.” He reached up to run his hand through Allen’s hair, then leaned in to bury his nose in the white strands.

“Lavi?” Allen asked, his voice hesitant. He still had his face pressed up against Lavi’s chest. “Will you be working in the library?”

“That’s the plan.”

“…Would it be all right if I stay there with you tonight?”

Lavi tilted his head, trying to see Allen’s face. “Why’s that? Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your bed? It’s more comfortable than that lumpy couch in the library.”

“I can’t sleep, anyway,” Allen admitted, finally pulling away to look back up into Lavi’s face. “Please?”

_Too close…_ Lavi’s mind warned him. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but Allen’s presence had become something he needed now. He craved being by his side, like an addict craved their next fix. Two days away should have been nothing to Lavi, but the entire time he had been gone, he could think of nothing but Allen.

Maybe Bookman was right—he was too close to this persona. Lavi was now less like a mask and more like _him_. This had never happened before, not once in all his years training as Bookman’s apprentice.

Why? Why did Allen Walker have to be special?

Even with the doubts swirling in his head, Lavi smiled. How could he not smile back at Allen’s beautiful, scarred face? He couldn’t say no, couldn’t deny him. Lavi doubted that he would deny Allen anything if he asked for it.

“Yeah, it’s all right. You can stay with me,” Lavi answered, cupping his hands over Allen’s cheeks as he went in for another kiss.

_Much too close…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very long (over 10K) so please be ready for that. And I know this will be something you've all been waiting for. :3c 
> 
> As always, please let me know if you like this fic. ;w; Comments give me life and help me keep writing.


	14. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW chapter. :3c
> 
> I'm posting a day early because I won't have time to post tomorrow. I really really REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. More mystery, more questions, and so much LAVEN.

_And you stay_  
_Stay with me when I break down_  
_Like a dream comes saving_  
_And if words should fail here_  
_I’ll just read the way you sound_  
_‘Til I know the meaning of love_  
_And life_  
_And it could be I’m understating_  
_What it means_  
_That you’re standing behind every word that you say_  
_To make my day slowly dawning_  
_I want you to know you’re the heart of my temple of thought_

 _Temple of Thought_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 xXxXxXx

 The smoke from the oil lamps burned Lavi’s eye, and he rubbed at it, trying to keep his vision from blurring. He’d been cooped up in the library for hours now, ever since he had returned from Xanitha, and even though it was well past midnight, he kept on his work, hoping to get everything done before dawn. Stifling a yawn, he stood up and moved to the row of large windows. Rain slid down the glass, but Lavi opened them anyway, hoping to air out the room. It had been raining for nearly four days now, and the weather didn’t show signs of clearing anytime soon.

The creak of the old hinges on the windows woke Allen. He stirred from his spot on the lumpy couch, and sat up as he looked around. “Lavi?”

“Hm?” the redhead mumbled, still standing by the windows. A few drops made it inside, but the wind blew at the right angle to allow him to leave them open.

“Are you still working?” Allen asked, standing up and moving to the worktable. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and scanned over the parchments and open books still scattered over the table.

“Yeah. Bookman’s not happy with me for leaving for those few days.” He joined Allen at the table, taking up his seat again with a heavy sigh. “If I don’t get this done by morning, he’ll skin me alive.”

Allen chuckled and took a seat next to Lavi. “I think you’re exaggerating a little.”

“You don’t know Bookman that well, then.” Lavi grabbed one of the open books and started back in on his work. He’d been transcribing some documents, translating others. The work was doable, and he didn’t doubt he could finish on time, as long as he didn’t fall asleep.

“I suppose not,” Allen said, looking over the piles of texts Lavi still had to get through. “All the more reason to get this done.”

“No worries, Al. I can handle it. I’m used to working through the night.” He pulled a quill from the inkwell and began scribbling down his notes once again. Allen continued to look over the books, and Lavi could see the boredom on his face. Hell, even he was bored and this work interested him. He had wanted to get started on translating the journal he’d found for Allen in Xanitha, but if he avoided Bookman’s tasks any longer, he’d draw too much unwanted attention on himself—something he and Allen both needed to avoid if they were going to figure everything out.

“Am I bothering you?” Allen asked, his silver eyes lingering on Lavi as he leaned against the table. “I know you’re busy and all, so I don’t want to be in the way.”

“No, it’s fine. I actually prefer the company.” Lavi smiled at him before turning the page to begin another entry. “But are you sure you don’t want to go back to sleep? You were only out for a few hours.”

Shaking his head, Allen looked over some of the books in front of him. “I don’t want to risk it.”

“Risk it?”

“Having another nightmare. The last one was really bad,” Allen admitted, thumbing one of the pages as he avoided eye contact.

Lavi watched him, his quill paused over the page. “…You didn’t tell me about it.”

Allen shrugged, still not looking back at Lavi. “It happened while you were gone. I didn’t think it was all that important to bring up. Besides, I didn’t want you to worry.”

Reaching over, Lavi slipped his hand along the back of Allen’s neck, tangling his fingers in the long strands. “I’ll worry either way, Al. Might as well know what I’m worried about.”

Allen chuckled and leaned into Lavi’s touch. “If you insist, I’ll make sure to tell you next time it happens.”

Lavi let his fingers linger on Allen’s neck longer than he should have. Bookman’s warnings from earlier that day still echoed in his mind, and even though he knew he shouldn’t let Allen get closer than he already was, Lavi couldn’t help himself. Something about Allen drew Lavi to him, like a moth to the flame of a candle. These feelings between them only grew stronger with each passing day, and as much as Lavi knew the consequences, he still let himself dive deeper into it.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and went back to his work. Allen continued to scan over the open books, the comfortable silence between them lulling Lavi into a relaxed state. The sound of rain continued to tap along the window sills, and he lost himself to his work until Allen spoke up again.

“Lavi? What’s this?”

The redhead looked up and saw Allen pointing at a passage in one of the books. “What’s what?”

Allen lifted the book up and turned towards Lavi. “Something called the ‘Prophecy of Time’? I didn’t know you researched things like that.”

Lavi paled as he realized the book Allen had picked up. “Oh, it’s nothing,” he said, hoping to dissuade Allen from reading further. “Just a book Gramps has me researching. It’s just nonsense. Prophecies aren’t real.”

Allen stood up, reading the page as he slowly walked around the work table. Lavi’s lone eye followed his every step. “You never know, Lavi. What if it comes true?”

“It won’t. My guess is that some old geezer wanted to be remembered, so he made up a ‘prophecy’ to keep his name in the record books. That or he was just crazy.” Lavi never understood Bookman’s insistence in recording and researching prophecies, but even if he thought it was all hokum, he knew the old man wouldn’t want Allen privy to the knowledge. But ripping the book out of his hands would only pique his interests.

“I think you’re being a little closed-minded,” Allen commented, pausing on the opposite side of the table as Lavi. He read over the prophecy, verbatim:

  _Time reborn_  
_Cursed within_  
_Powerless to stop_  
_The hands of fate_

 _Fate pushes the pawns_  
_Black as night_  
_Until the sky drips red_  
_And soaks the ground_

 _Time will bend_  
_Time will break_  
_Fate will test_  
_Fate will take_

 _Time’s blood will flow_  
_Past the New Day’s dawn_  
_Fate eats the past_  
_Until darkness reigns_

 _Only a warrior_  
_With a righteous heart_  
_Can undo fate’s meddling_  
_And bring light back to the land_

 “Sounds pretty serious, if you ask me,” Allen said, still staring at the pages. His fingers ran along the book’s cover, carefully holding the old text so as not to damage it.

Lavi shrugged, attempting to look uninterested. “Sounds like bullshit.”

Allen sighed and set the book back on the table. “Fine, fine. I can take a hint.” He flopped on the old couch, the springs in the cushions creaking under his weight. “I just find those prophecies interesting, is all.”

Lavi reached over to grab the book, closing it and tucking it back under a small stack of papers while Allen was distracted. “Oh? How so?”

“It makes me wonder if everything is just destined to happen, you know?” Allen stared up at the ceiling, tucking his hands behind his head. “Is everything just random chance, or is it predetermined? And if it’s predetermined, does that mean every little choice we make is already decided?”

“Ah, fate and destiny,” Lavi mused, tapping his quill on the edge of the inkwell as he leaned against the table. “Scholars have debated that for years, Al, and no one has come to an agreement. It’s not like you can prove it, one way or another.”

“I know, but the more I think about it, the more confused I get,” Allen admitted. “Is it every decision that you make that’s predetermined by fate, or just the important ones? If I choose pancakes for breakfast instead of waffles, does that mean someone will die?”

“Whoa, that’s quite the leap,” Lavi said with a laugh, watching Allen as he talked philosophy to the ceiling. “I don’t think it works like that.”

“But does it? I mean, think about how you got to where you are today? The choices you made, and the things that forced you to move down a certain path. Sometimes it really does feel like fate is at work.”

“If you think that, then why do anything at all?” Lavi asked, a smile ticking up on his lips. “Stay in your room and never leave and see what happens.”

“But if I do that, is it really me deciding, or is it fate?”

“So, you think we don’t have free will? That our choices in life don’t matter and that everything is predetermined?”

“I don’t know, Lavi. I’m just speculating.” Allen turned his eyes to Lavi, a smile on his face. “I think it’s interesting.”

“And I think you’re just going to give yourself a headache talking in circles with yourself—especially this late at night.”

“Probably, but if that happens, I’ll just have you kiss it away.”

Lavi blushed at the comment, slouching into his chair. “Willow bark would work better,” he mumbled.

“I beg to differ.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi woke to the sound of rain pounding on the window pane. Opening his eye slowly, the first thing he noticed was the faint hint of gray light peeking in through the window, even though rain clouds still covered the sky. With soft groan, he tried to move, only to find Allen pinning him to the bed.

“Al?” he asked, hoarse from just waking up. As the haze lifted from his mind, Lavi recalled last night. He and Allen had stayed up late, Allen keeping him company while he caught up on his Bookman work. He had finished just before dawn, leaving his notes back in his and Bookman’s room. He had originally planned on staying there for the night, sleeping in his own bed, but instead followed Allen back to his quarters. Allen’s comment about his nightmares growing increasingly disturbing had shaken Lavi harder than he wanted to admit. Even with Bookman keeping an eye on him, especially concerning his time spent with Allen, Lavi returned with Allen to his room. He couldn’t sleep if he knew Allen was tossing and turning.

Allen groaned, tucking his head under Lavi’s chin. He mumbled something under his breath, but Lavi didn’t catch the words.

“Mmm,” Lavi hummed, his tired eye closing shut once more. He curled against Allen, the cold bite of damp air nipping at his exposed skin. During the night, they had managed to tangle themselves up in the blankets, leaving Lavi’s shoulders and feet exposed.

As he shifted to snuggle in closer, Allen whined softly at the jostling, tucking his face into the crook of Lavi’s neck. His warm breath skimmed over Lavi’s chilled skin, sending a prickle of goosebumps over his body.

Lavi sighed, his body relaxing into the mattress. With his mind still fogged over from sleep, he didn’t notice Allen adjusting his body against Lavi’s, moving until Allen rested himself on top of Lavi’s larger form. Even the soft brushing of Allen’s lips against Lavi’s neck didn’t fully drag him from the haze of sleep.

But then Allen let out the softest moan into Lavi’s ear, so gentle and perfect that it sounded more like the purr of a kitten. He pressed his hips against Lavi’s as he nuzzled his neck. Then, Lavi felt it, the unmistakable hardness pressed up against him. This was foreign territory—he and Allen had never moved so intimately against each other before. A few kisses here and there were nothing compared to this.

The touch of Allen’s lips turned from soft to firm, and instead of a light brushing, he felt open-mouthed kisses against his skin. Lavi stiffened, an arm still loosely holding Allen’s waist. He squeezed his eye shut and bit his lip, not wanting to let out the moan he knew was bubbling just under the surface. Lavi didn’t know if he could go this far, push the boundaries of their relationship when he’d already been reprimanded for how invested he had become.

One of Allen’s hands slid over Lavi’s hip, smoothing under his rumpled shirt and tickling the sensitive skin there. His fingers played against Lavi’s skin, dancing across before he grabbed onto his hip. “Lavi…” Allen whispered against his shoulder.

Lavi swallowed, his resolve cracking. He whined in response to the touch, his head tilting to the side, closer to Allen. “Al—”

Before he could continue his sentence, Allen captured Lavi’s lips with a searing kiss, stealing the breath from his lungs.

Allen’s mouth burned hot against Lavi’s as their tongues met, Allen deepening the kiss before he could even catch his breath. He reached up to grab Allen’s hips, resting his hands against them, fingers touching still warm skin hidden under bedclothes. Lavi moaned, louder this time, and less restrained. Allen didn’t let up, his touches growing more urgent as the seconds ticked by.

Then, Lavi felt the sweet intrusion—Allen’s hand snaking down past the edge of his pants. He stiffened, hands gripping tighter on Allen’s hips as he sucked in a quick breath. Just as Lavi felt the hand slip closer to find purchase, a loud, obnoxious knocking on the door shook them both out of their trance.

Allen’s head shot up, staring at the door in shock. He quickly pulled away from Lavi, sitting back on his thighs as the incessant knocking continued.

Lavi draped an arm over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. “You’d better answer that before they break the door down.”

Allen muttered and tossed back the tangled blankets. He ripped open the door, ready to curse out the person behind it, but before he could get a word out, two small arms latched around his waist.

Timothy grabbed Allen’s nightshirt, attempting to tug him out into the hallway. “What are you doing in bed still?! You’ll miss breakfast if you wait much longer!”

Allen’s cranky demeanor changed in an instant, and the frustrated look on his face melted away in favor of an amused one. “Sorry, I was busy and lost track of time.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame the unruly locks. “At least let me get dressed first?”

Pushing past Allen, Timothy grabbed his hands and dragged him back into the room. “Hurry up! Hurry up! What’s so damn important that you’d miss breakfa—” Timothy’s eyes landed on the bed, where he saw Lavi stretched out and glaring at him. “Oh. Hey, Cyclops.”

The frown on Lavi’s face intensified. He sat up, tugging the blankets around his waist to hide his still cooling body. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Lavi bit his tongue, unable to come up with a response that wouldn’t completely embarrass him and Allen.

Not wanting to deal with an argument right after he woke up, Allen shooed Timothy to the door. “I’ll be down to the dining hall in a few minutes. Could you save some pancakes for me before all the food disappears?”

Timothy huffed, but headed back to the door. “Yeah, sure. But you’d better hurry!”

“I will. Promise.”

Giving one more unimpressed look to Lavi, Timothy turned and grinned up at Allen. “And you can totally do better than him, you know.”

“Get out!” Lavi growled, tossing a pillow at the Timothy. He dodged it, ducking out into the hall and laughing as he ran back down to the dining hall.

Allen closed the door, hiding a smile behind his hand. Lavi turned his ire to him then, huffing loudly. “It’s not funny, Al.”

“It’s maybe a _little_ funny.”

Lavi groaned and buried his face into the blankets. “That kid is so annoying. I don’t know how you deal with his shit.”

Allen crossed the bedroom, stopping just in front of his dresser to grab some clean clothes for the day. “He’s only like that with you. I think he knows he can get a rise out of you.” He began to strip down, keeping his back to Lavi. “If you stopped reacting so much, he’d eventually tire of it and leave you be.”

“Easier said than done.” Sighing, Lavi sat up and glanced over at Allen. He watched him as he dressed for a short moment before slipping off the bed and moving to the desk. Opening the drawer, he pulled out the journal he had asked Allen to hide. Now that he’d finished his Bookman work, nothing was stopping him from translating the text. He ran his hand over the brittle pages, nervousness fluttering in his stomach. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Allen had finished dressing until his arms were around his midsection.

Allen rested his cheek against Lavi’s shoulder, peeking around him to look at the book. “Are you going to translate that today?”

Lavi nodded, his eye still focused on the book. “It might take me the rest of the day, but I’ll get it done.” Closing the torn leather cover, Lavi turned and wrapped his arms around Allen, returning the lazy hug. “I’ll go get cleaned up, then head back to the library to work.”

“Don’t you want breakfast?” Allen asked giving the redhead a concerned look.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Lavi waved off Allen’s worries then dropped a quick kiss on top of his head. “Better get going or you’ll miss out on those pancakes.”

Allen sighed, but didn’t push the issue. “I’ll come by the library when I’m done.”

“You don’t have to. This is going to take a while and it’ll probably be as boring as last night.”

With a shrug, Allen smiled up at the redhead. “I didn’t mind last night and I won’t mind today.”

Lavi chuckled and let go of Allen as he headed for the door, grabbing his discarded coat from the floor and tucking the book in the folds. “All right, Al, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Fair enough.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The damp chill of the stone walls permeated the air as Lenalee made her way up the spiraling staircases, sending a chill down her spine. She smiled as she passed people in the halls and greeted them fondly, though her smile still refused to reach her eyes. The past few days had been rough, more emotionally than physically. Slowly, she had resolved her issues, tying up the loose ends of every mess that had been spilled.

She’d summoned up the courage to visit the medical wing, by herself no less, punching one of her biggest fears straight between the eyes. She and Kanda had resolved their argument, and even decided what to do about her recently discovered condition. Breaking out of her self-imposed shell and finally letting their relationship be public felt more freeing than she could have ever imagined. Aside from the occasional teasing from Lavi, nothing had changed between her and her friends.

This left the last string to tie up, the most important one of all—her brother.

She hadn’t talked to Komui since their argument in the infirmary. At the time, she had been so stressed and upset that her words had been too sharp and cruel. Now, with a cleared head, she could see how she had overreacted in the moment. She needed to apologize to Komui before the guilt of it ate at her heart any longer.

Strung up in her own thoughts, Lenalee walked, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her feet knew the way to her brother’s office by heart, not needing to think as she moved through the halls. When she reached his office, she entered without knocking, too focused on her task. When she finally looked up and saw that her brother was not alone, she froze up at the door.

Louvelier sat at one of the chairs opposite of Komui. They both looked up at her arrival. Komui’s eyes widened at the sight of her, but he said nothing. Louvelier’s sharp features tightened when he saw her, an amused smirk growing on his face.

“Ah—I’m sorry,” she stammered out, her hand tightening on the doorknob. “I’ll come back later.” She turned to leave, but a deep, commanding voice gave her pause.

“Don’t bother, Ms. Lee. I was just about to leave.” Louvelier stood, straightening out his coat as he leveled his gaze at Komui. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow at dawn. See to it your Hunters are back out on assignments then.”

“Of course,” Komui answered, with a nod.

Lenalee moved to the side of the doorway, allowing Louvelier to leave. Her feet felt rooted in place. She wanted to run, her heart beating faster than the flap of a hummingbird’s wings, but fear kept her stationary.

Before taking his leave, Louvelier turned to Lenalee. “Ms. Lee, I hear congratulations are in order.”

Her throat tightened, and she looked up at him as he towered over her. “W-What?”

“For your pregnancy. You’re off active duty currently, are you not?”

Lenalee nodded mutely, not sure what else to say.

“I wish you a safe childbirth,” Louvelier said, his eyes tight at the edges. “After all, we can always use more skilled Hunters. Considering who the father is, I’m expecting your offspring to be quite strong. Take care to rest. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or the child.”

A fresh flash of fear shot through her heart as Louvelier left the office, the door closing shut with a muffled click. She stared down at the rug under her feet, the lush red color burning into her eyes as she fought to keep from panicking. She had hoped he wouldn’t have found out, but now she realized how foolish that thought had been. Of course it would be on her records that she was off duty and list the reason why. Even Komui couldn’t keep that information from Louvelier’s grasp.

Her limbs felt numb as her mind raced with these new fears and revelations. She didn’t want to think about the kind of things Louvelier had in mind for her child once they were born. She prayed that they wouldn’t have the same bad luck as she had, being a Hunter compatible with dragon fighting magic. But deep in her guts, she knew that they wouldn’t be so lucky.

Suddenly, familiar arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, shaking Lenalee from her dark thoughts. Her cheek pressed up against the rough fabric of Komui’s white coat, his reassuring warmth surrounding her with a strong, comforting presence. She stood there for a long moment, unable to move.

“Lenalee,” Komui said, his voice as soft and warm as his embrace. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.”

At his words, Lenalee’s eyes welled up with tears. She clung to her brother and pressed her face deeper into the folds of his coat and shirt. “I’m sorry, Komui. I’m sorry for everything.”

Komui rested a hand on top of her head, patting her gingerly. “No, I’m sorry—for making you feel like you couldn’t trust me.”

She shook her head, the tears spilling over her cheeks and staining his shirt and coat. “I was foolish for thinking you wouldn’t understand. Please forgive me.”

Letting out a low chuckle, Komui held her tighter. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Lenalee sniffled, trying to pull herself back together. Her heart felt as if a bloody wound had finally closed up on it, the pain dulling to a numb ache instead of a piercing stab. She nodded against his chest, not trusting her voice to work properly as she willed herself to stop crying.

Komui said nothing for a long time, just holding her as she shuddered in his grip. When it seemed like she had calmed down, he loosened his hold. “Come now. You should sit down.” He led her to the couch on the far end of the office. When they sat down, he gave her a genuine smile. “Did you come here to tell me something?”

Lenalee nodded, her tears subsiding. She wiped the remains from her cheeks before smiling awkwardly back at her brother. “I came to apologize. I…” she trailed off, trying to find the words she wanted to say. “I should’ve told you about my relationship. I’m sorry I lied to you all these years… I was scared to tell you, then after a while, keeping it a secret just became second nature. Of everyone in my life, I should’ve at least trusted you with the truth.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Lenalee.”

Lenalee sighed, pursing her lips. She knew he was letting her get off too easy, but she couldn’t complain. He always treated her special. “Also, I want you to know that this whole thing really was my idea. Don’t take it out on Kanda. He was only doing what I asked him to by keeping it a secret.”

Komui sighed, shrugging his shoulders and looking more dramatic than anyone had the right to. “I suppose I can be nice to him, if only for you. Besides, he and I already talked out our differences.”

“W-What? When? He never told me that.” Lenalee blinked, completely taken by surprise.

“The other night,” Komui clarified. “He came to officially confess that it was him who was the father, and to tell me he had no intention of leaving you, no matter what I said. Pretty bold of him, honestly.”

“He said that?” Lenalee knew Kanda cared for her more than he liked to let on, but hearing what he had done hit the feeling deeper into her heart. “And what did you tell him?”

“I told him I wouldn’t interfere with your relationship, but that if he hurt you, I’d kick his ass.” Komui paused for a moment, then continued. “Oh, right. I also punched him.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, right in the face. Don’t worry, he didn’t even bruise.”

Lenalee glared at her brother, folding her arms over her chest. “See, this is what I was afraid of. I knew you’d overreact.”

“Oh, Lenalee. Don’t worry so much. We’ve come to an agreement now.” Komui waved off her concerns, a goofy grin spreading on his face.

“And what agreement is that?”

“Sorry, sweet sister. It’s a gentleman’s agreement. You wouldn’t understand.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Even as frustrating as he acted right then, she was grateful that his carefree attitude came back so quickly. “Fine. Keep your manly secrets, then.” She stood up and smoothed out her shirt. “Oh, one more thing. I wanted you to know that I’m officially going to keep the baby.”

Komui jumped to his feet, eyes bright with excitement. “Really? So, I’m going to be an uncle?!”

Lenalee nodded, his exuberance affecting her as well. “Yeah. I figured you should know. I’ll need to make arrangements and—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Komui engulfed her in another tight hug, practically squeezing the life out of her. She gasped for a breath, arms pinned to her sides.

“Ah! I’m so excited! Our family is growing, Lenalee!”

In spite of the uncomfortable squeezing, Lenalee smiled. He was right—their family was growing. It had been the two of them for so long that she hadn’t even contemplated adding in more members. But now, with a baby on the way, they could happily welcome the addition. She felt a warmth blossom in her stomach at the thought.

“Yeah,” she said, squeezing her brother back just as hard. “Me, too.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi yawned, rubbing his good eye and slumping back in the chair. It felt like he’d been up half the night for days now. He swore to himself that he’d get a proper night’s sleep before the week was out. However, after Komui’s announcement, he doubted if he could keep that promise. Just after dinner, Komui relayed to all of the Black Order that the suspension of missions had been rescinded, and Hunters could return to their assignments as early as tomorrow morning.

With a sigh, Lavi rolled his shoulders to get out the kinks. He’d been getting too used to sticking around the Order on their brief hiatus. Going back on the hunt for chimera and dragons would definitely be more tiresome than reading and translating books.

He closed the journals he’d been working with all day long, then tucked them into the folds of his coat. A quick glance at the clock in the library told him it was late, almost midnight. He wondered if Allen was still awake, not that it mattered. Allen had tried to stay in the library with Lavi, but with nothing to do, he was more bored than anything else. Not to mention, Allen’s anxious energy made it hard for Lavi to concentrate. Lavi had shooed him away and promised that no matter the time, he would bring Allen the finished translation.

He only hoped Allen wouldn’t be disappointed.

Leaving the library, he headed down the halls and towards Allen’s quarters. When he arrived, he knocked on the door lightly, receiving no answer. He tried the doorknob, finding it open, and entered the room.

One lamp still burned on Allen’s desk, the flame low and casting long shadows against the wall. Lavi’s tired eye spied Allen buried in a pile of blankets on the bed, his limbs twisted up in the sheets.

A soft smile ticked up on Lavi’s lips as he watched Allen’s sleeping form, and an overwhelming urge to join him under the disheveled sheets ached in his limbs. He’d gotten too used to it—spending nights with Allen, cuddled together until the late morning sun woke them. It had come to the point where he had trouble sleeping alone in his own bed, and when he did manage it, he would wake up reaching out for the warmth of a body that wasn’t there. Even with all these warning signs, coupled with Bookman’s instructions to stay away from Allen, he couldn’t keep his heart from betraying his head.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Lavi reached out and shook Allen’s shoulder. “Al? Al, wake up,” he called, his tone soft and his hand gentle as he coaxed him awake.

Allen let out a sigh, turning towards Lavi. His silver eyes cracked open and he blinked to clear his vision. “Lavi? What time is it?” he groaned out, too tired to think straight.

“Midnight,” Lavi answered, trying not to think about how cute Allen was right then. “I finished translating the journal and I figured you’d want to read it right away.”

Bolting upright in bed, Allen’s eyes went wide with excitement. “You finished? Really?”

Nodding, Lavi pulled out the two journals from his jacket, handing Allen the translated version. “Got it done just a few minutes ago. Though, I think you might be a little disappointed.”

Allen hopped out of bed, tossing back the bedsheets and hurrying over to his desk. He twisted the switch on the oil lamp, extending the wick and brightening the room enough to read. “Why’s that?” he asked, already paging through the journal.

“Well… To be honest, nothing much happens. I mean, the journal in itself is interesting. The author wrote about their friendship with a dragon. They never go into too much detail, and the language is flowery with its descriptions.” Lavi stood next to the desk and watched Allen’s face as he scanned over the translation. “It’s interesting in the fact that this human had a very intimate relationship with a dragon.”

“Intimate?” Allen blinked and looked up at the redhead. “What do you mean?”

Lavi shrugged. “Based on the language they use, it seems like this person was in love with the dragon. There’s not much information to help us out, unfortunately.”

Allen swallowed at the lump in his throat, staring down at Lavi’s messy handwriting. “Are you sure? I mean… There has to be something. We’ve been looking for weeks and there’s literally nothing?”

“I’m sorry, Al.”

Silence echoed in the room as Allen stared down at the journal. His hands clenched the pages, back and neck stiff as he fought to keep himself calm. After a long moment, he turned to Lavi. “Can I see the original?”

Lavi handed the old journal to Allen. Allen searched with care, not wanting to bend or break the brittle, yellowed paper. Lavi noticed the frustrated look on his face, and a nervous sheen of sweat breaking out just on the edge of his hairline. Biting his lip, he refrained from commenting. He could already tell Allen was on the edge of breaking down. This had been their only lead, and to have it completely useless left a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn’t blame Allen for feeling worse.

“There… There has to be something. Anything!” Allen kept checking page after page and comparing it to the original, his movements growing more frantic as the seconds ticked by.

“Al… I’m telling you, I translated every page. There’s… There’s nothing that can help us.”

With a heavy sigh, Allen tossed the journal away, barely holding back his frustration. Folding his arms on the desk, he leaned down and pressed his face against them. “What am I supposed to do now, Lavi?” he asked, words muffled by the long sleeves of his shirt.

Lavi swallowed, his eye focused on the journal that lay discarded on the desk next to Allen’s head. Hesitantly, he reached out, threading his fingers into Allen’s hair. “We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

Allen sat back up, his eyes rimmed red even though his cheeks were dry. He looked up at Lavi, lost and unsure. “You keep saying that, but we get no closer to figuring anything out. I’m starting to think it’s a lost cause.”

The sentiment rang true with Lavi. He wasn’t immune to the annoying feelings of being stymied at every turn. No matter what he did, they came up at a dead end. Still, he couldn’t give up hope, or let Allen lose his either. “If that’s the case, then we just keep doing what we have to. We’ll find the answers eventually. We gotta, right? If the dragons want you, they’ll keep coming our way. Sooner or later, we’ll know the truth.”

Allen shook his head, grabbing the journal once again and opening up the cover. “Are you suggesting we use me as bait to lure them to us? That hardly seems wise.” He tested a loose bit of paper on the cover, lost in his thoughts.

With a laugh, Lavi leaned in closer. “I’m betting they’ll show up, anyway. Seems to be our luck to run into them, lately. And Komui is sending us out again starting tomorrow.”

“Did you get any specific orders?”

Lavi shook his head. “Not yet. I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

Allen continued to tug at the loose edge of paper, his eyebrows narrowed as he focused on it. He didn’t even reply to Lavi, instead picking at the yellowed page.

“Al? Allen?”

His voice broke the spell, and Allen looked up. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. It just… It looks like there’s a page stuck to the cover of the journal.”

“Oh?” Leaning in closer, Lavi inspected it.

“Yeah. Right here.” Allen tugged a bit at the paper, and it began to pull apart from the cover.

Lavi winced, then stilled Allen’s hands. “Whoa, wait a moment. You might damage the page. Here.” He grabbed a pen knife off of Allen’s desk and carefully pried the stuck page off of the cover. Working the knife with slow, methodical movements, Lavi grinned as the yellowed paper came free.

“There we go. I’m surprised I didn’t notice that earlier.”

Allen pushed the page back, looking at the stained words. “Hmm, it looks like a title page…”

“Let me see…” Lavi turned the journal towards the lamp, hoping the light would make it easier to read. “Yes, I think it is. The words are a little faded.” He tilted the page and scrutinized the few bits of text still legible. Whatever had stuck the page to the cover marred the script.

When he finally managed to make sense of the lettering, Lavi grinned and read aloud. “Here we go. It says _Journal; Property of A_ —” Lavi cut himself off, his hands frozen as he still held onto the book.

Allen looked up at him, blinking in confusion. “Lavi? What is it?”

It had to be a mistake. He was reading it wrong, wasn’t he? That was the only explanation. Lavi tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, his mind racing to understand the words in front of him. They made no sense…

Allen’s lips pursed and he reached out to Lavi’s arm, shaking him out of his thoughts. “ _Lavi_. Are you listening to me?”

Dropping the book with a start, Lavi pulled back from the touch. Allen’s eyes widened, and Lavi felt his heart squeeze tight in his chest. Lavi averted his gaze, those silver eyes too intense for him.

When the silence went on too long, Allen set his jaw. “…What did it say?”

“W-What?” Lavi stuttered out.

“What did it say?” Allen repeated and grabbed the journal, looking at the original text and glaring at the unfamiliar script. “You’re acting weird, and it’s because of this, isn’t it? What does it say, Lavi?”

Lavi turned away in an attempt to hide the shock on his face. “It’s nothing. Just a coincidence.”

Allen stood up from his chair, the journal still in his hand. He followed after Lavi, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to meet his gaze. “I know it’s important. Tell me, Lavi. I need to know.”

Lavi stared at the journal, his chest tight. “I… Al, just forget about it. It’s probably nothi—”

“Lavi!” Allen shouted, his hands trembling as held onto the redhead’s shoulder. “Tell me.”

When Allen raised his voice, it shook Lavi out of what little calm he had left. He clenched his jaw tight and met Allen’s eyes. “It says _Property of Allen Walker_.”

The air sucked out of the room, silence echoing between them. Allen’s grip on Lavi’s shirt loosened and he dropped the journal on the floor. Lavi averted his eye, staring at the wall instead of Allen.

“It… My name? Why does the journal say my name?”

Lavi swallowed, still refusing to look at him. “I don’t know. It’s probably just a coincidence, like I said.”

“Coincidence, huh?” Allen’s voice wavered, low and numb. His hands slid down from Lavi’s shoulders, dropping to his sides as he stared down at the journal on the floor between them. “Seems like an awfully convenient coincidence.” Bending down, he grabbed the journal and ran his hands over the faded and frayed cover.

“Al—”

“It’s mine, isn’t it?” Allen asked, staring back at Lavi as he clutched the book to his chest. “It’s my journal.”

Lavi opened his mouth to refute the question, but the words wouldn’t form. Instead, he watched Allen, seeing his face crumble into despair. The sight tore at his heart.

Allen opened the journal and looked at the cover page. “…It… It can’t be mine. It’s hundreds of years old. It makes no sense. And yet…” Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over his cheeks. “Lavi, I’m not that old. At least, I don’t _think_ I am. How is this my journal?”

“I…I don’t know, Allen. I can’t explain it.”

His fingers trembled as he turned the pages and stared at the words, unable to read the text. “It can’t be a coincidence,” Allen mumbled, his eyes fixated on the journal. “After everything that’s happened with the dragons and those strange dreams—It has to mean something.”

“Or it could mean nothing. Allen Walker is not an uncommon name. You—”

“Dragons live for hundreds of years,” Allen said, cutting him off. He looked up from the journal and met Lavi’s eye. “What if I’m one of them? A dragon.”

“Allen, don’t even joke about that!” Lavi whispered, his voice cracking as he looked towards the door before returning his gaze to Allen, as if just suggesting that he were a dragon would signal the Order’s guards to come and drag him away.

“Does it look like I’m joking?!” Allen snapped, the tears finally spilling over his cheeks. He wiped at his face and eyes, but the tears kept falling. “I— It’s too much, Lavi. I-I don’t know what’s real a-anymore. I don’t know w-what to believe.” His words came out in stuttered gasps as he fought to stop crying.

“Al…” Unable to stand back any longer, Lavi reached out and pulled Allen close, hugging him tight to his chest. One hand cradled the back of his head while the other curled around his waist. Allen cried harder at the touch, sinking into Lavi’s embrace and clinging to him like a helpless child. Lavi fought back the panic rising in his chest as he tried to calm Allen down. He had never seen him this upset, this shaken. “We’ll figure it out. I promise, we will.”

His shirt was already soaked through with Allen’s tears, and his sobbing hadn’t subsided. Lavi pulled him towards the bed, sitting them both down on the disheveled sheets. “Please, Allen. Please stop crying.” He didn’t know how much more he could take. Allen’s tears cut through his heart like a knife. Lavi was close to joining him, his own eye misting up just watching him.

“I-I can’t,” Allen choked out, clinging tight to the front of Lavi’s shirt. He pressed his face into Lavi’s chest, trying to catch his breath, but failing miserably.

Lavi kissed Allen’s forehead, hoping to sooth some of his unease, but the tears continued to fall. “Just… Just don’t think about it. There’s nothing we can do about it right now anyway.”

Allen shook his head, his eyes squeezed tight as he tried to stop crying. “I-I know that. I just—I can’t stop.”

Pushing back and taking Allen’s face in his hands, Lavi forced their gazes to meet. Allen’s watery, red-rimmed eyes stared back at him, his lips trembling as he pressed his hands over Lavi’s. “Allen, listen to me. You’re not a dragon, okay? I don’t know what this journal means, but whatever it is, we’ll figure it out and get through it together.”

Allen swallowed and nodded numbly. The tears slowed, and his breath evened out. “I just… I don’t want to think about it anymore. Please, Lavi. Help me forget. I don’t—I don’t want to think at all.”

The look on Allen’s face, desperate and needy, left Lavi’s heart anxiously thudding in his chest. He swallowed, nervous as he rubbed his thumbs over Allen’s cheek, wiping at the tears still clinging to his skin. He couldn’t say no to Allen, not when he looked so distraught and lost.

Lavi combed his mind for something— _anything_ —that could steal away Allen’s attention and clear his head for the night. However, every idea he came up with seemed pointless. Even his own thoughts curved back to the journal and their recent discoveries.

Then, it hit him—the simplest solution. Lavi licked his lips, his stomach twisting up in knots as he leaned in and kissed Allen. Their lips molded together like they had time and time before, the salty taste of tears still clinging to Allen’s tender skin. Allen let out a soft moan into Lavi’s mouth. He stiffened at the first contact, surprised, then fell into the kiss with gusto. He pressed his lips harder against Lavi’s, his tongue sliding in without a second thought.

Lavi let Allen lean in, taking over his mouth with a warm desperation. He felt the same flutter of excitement in his guts as he had when they had woken late that morning, twisted together on the bed. Their lazy, heated kisses had lit a fire in his chest, and it had only grown since then. Kissing Allen again fanned the embers, igniting the burning in his veins once more. His hands slipped down off Allen’s cheeks and to his neck, slowly moving lower over the planes of his chest.

Allen threaded his fingers into Lavi’s hair, gently tugging at the strands and keeping him close as the continued to kiss. He moved his body closer to Lavi’s, his hands gripping him harder. Tilting his weight back, Allen pulled the redhead with him against the mattress.

Lavi broke off their kiss with a gasp, his green eye searching Allen’s face as he pinned him to the bed. “A-Al?” He planted his hands on either side of Allen’s head, holding himself up to keep from crushing him. However, Allen clenched his hands tighter into Lavi’s hair, pulling him back down.

“Please, Lavi. I need you. Please.”

The desperate plea whispered against his lips sent a chill down Lavi’s spine. He stiffened at the words, his face flushed and sweaty. “I—What do you want me to do?” His voice rang with uncertainty as Allen smoothed a hand along his jawline.

“Anything. Everything. I don’t care,” Allen murmured, his voice hoarse. “Just touch me. Make me forget.”

Lavi swallowed, nervousness settling into the pit of his stomach at Allen’s request. Anything and everything… His mind came up with hundreds of delightful images, each one more thrilling than the previous. Yet, he hesitated. He wasn’t supposed to get involved with anyone at the Black Order. Bookmen were supposed to remain impartial observers of history. Forming ties, especially romantic ones, was forbidden, and his Master had warned him time and time again that relationships were against the Bookmen code. Lavi never had trouble with that aspect of his apprenticeship. He’d always been able to keep himself distanced from the people he recorded, switching from persona to persona as they traveled and recorded events. Even at his forty-ninth persona, he had been able to keep his feelings and emotions out of his records—

Until now.

When he didn’t speak up or move, Allen loosened his grip, sliding both hands to cradle Lavi’s face. “Lavi? D-Do you not want to…?”

The question ate away at the last of his hesitation. How could Allen ask him that? They’d been dancing around this for weeks now—this passion, this desire burning between them. Could Allen truly not see how torn he was? Torn between his duty to his clan and his feelings for Allen? To Lavi, he felt as if his emotions were right there on his sleeve for anyone to see. How could Allen miss it?

The hurt in Allen’s silver eyes forced Lavi’s hand. He leaned in and kissed him once more, deep and longing. When Lavi pulled away, he met Allen’s confused gaze with his own sheepish one. “Of course I want to.”

A small smile graced Allen’s lips, his dewy, red eyes glistening with mischief. “What’s stopping you? Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

The familiar words echoed Allen’s sentiment the first time they had kissed on that rooftop in E’la Nalore, and Lavi couldn’t keep from smiling back at him. He had taken the plunge back then, kissing Allen in spite of his better judgment. Tonight would be no different. Leaning down, he met their lips with a soft, firm kiss. Allen moaned into his mouth, and that low, hungry sound rumbling deep in his throat snapped the last thread of Lavi’s control.

Lavi rocked his clothed hips down against Allen’s, groaning out at the pressure between them. Allen’s own moan deepened, and he gripped at Lavi’s shoulders, pulling him closer and tugging at his shirt. Their kiss paused for a second as Allen hauled the shirt over Lavi’s head before they went back to kissing. Their touches and movements grew frantic, needy.

“Lavi,” Allen moaned into his mouth. His hand ran up and down Lavi’s back, smoothing over taut, sweaty muscles. His hips ground up against the redhead’s and Lavi curled over him with a groan, his mind hazing over with want.

Maybe this had been building for a long time. Maybe the stress of the night had finally worn them down. Maybe they were just horny. Either way, it didn’t matter. Lavi felt the strain in his pants brushing up against Allen’s, and the realization that they wanted each other just as bad left his brain numb and his body hot. He kept kissing Allen, harder than before as the nervousness in his chest ebbed away, replaced with a deep seated desire that burned in his loins.

They fumbled together, tugging at their remaining clothes as they tried to kiss at the same time. Their hands and noses bumped together, scrambling to undress while keeping their momentum. Allen had lost his shirt somehow, now only clad in his loose sleeping pants. Lavi had kicked off one shoe and worked on the second as Allen ripped at the ties on his pants.

Just as his last boot came free, Allen’s hand slipped down the front of Lavi’s pants. He gasped in surprise before melting at the touch of Allen’s chilled fingers on his burning stiff flesh.

“Allen,” Lavi whined, leaning in to meet their lips once more. Allen worked his hand harder around Lavi at the sound of his name, opening his mouth to slide his tongue against the redhead’s. Lavi couldn’t take much more of those teasing touches, his heart already feeling like it would explode any second.

As if he heard Lavi’s thoughts, Allen pulled back and released him, tugging at the fabric of his pants. “Take it off. I need—” Allen broke off his words when Lavi’s hand slid over the bulge in his pants, a low groan rumbling in his throat. “Please, Lavi. I need you now.”

The want in Allen’s voice made Lavi’s cock twitch. He was already wrecked from what little they had done so far. Just the thought of going further left him weak in the knees. “Y-Yes… I—Hnn…” He couldn’t get his words out, as if there were a disconnect between his brain and his tongue, making speech impossible. Instead of dwelling on it, he finished stripping them both out of the last of their clothing. His pants were the first to go, left crumpled on the floor with their shirts. Then, he reached down, helping Allen shimmy out of his own pants. Before Lavi even had a chance to catch his breath or admire Allen’s lithe form under him, Allen dragged him down for another soul-searing kiss.

Lavi wasn’t prepared for how amazing it felt to just lay there on top of Allen, their naked flesh hot and sticky with sweat. Allen’s legs wrapped around his hips, lining their erections up and rubbing against each other. Lavi groaned into the kiss, one arm propping him up just enough to keep from crushing Allen and the other grabbing at his hip to pull them closer.

Allen’s hands cupped Lavi’s cheeks, drawing out their kiss. His hips rutted up against Lavi’s, earning him a low moan from the redhead’s throat. He hummed in appreciation.

“Al—God. You’re too much,” Lavi mumbled, finding his voice. He kissed down Allen’s jawline to his neck, sucking on the tender skin he found.

“You’re not too bad, yourself,” Allen added, keening as Lavi hit a particularly sensitive spot. He slid his hands into red locks, gripping tight on the strands.

As Lavi continued to suck on Allen’s neck, his hand slid across sweat sheened skin to gently grab him. The velvety stiffness burned in Lavi’s palm and made his own arousal ache in kind. Allen’s hands pulled at his hair harder, and he tilted his head to the side to give him better access to the sensitive skin on his neck and shoulders.

“Aah, Lavi. Yes… Yes…” His hips twitched up into Lavi’s hand, excited for more contact. When Lavi’s thumb ran over the slick, red tip, Allen cried out again.

The flush on Lavi’s cheeks spread to his neck and chest. With a whine, he pulled away from Allen’s neck to study his face as he pumped his hand harder. Allen’s eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hung open as he panted with shallow breaths. Lavi’s hand continued to caress him as his dick leaked pre-cum like a dripping faucet. The slick substance glistened on the tip, and Lavi ran his thumb over and over the slit, listening to Allen’s mews and groans growing in intensity. He shivered at the sound.

Lavi continued on, jerking Allen off as he kissed his neck, his lips, his shoulders—any area he could reach. He kept the pace even and strong. The minutes ticked by and Lavi lost himself in the rhythm until Allen let out a gasp, louder than any before. One hand tightened in Lavi’s hair while the other clawed at his shoulder.

“L-Lavi, I’m gonna—” Allen couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out. His hips jerked up into Lavi’s hand, warm cum spurting out and plastering itself on both their stomachs. As his spasms subsided, Lavi let go, wiping his dirty hand on the bedsheets. Allen took a few deeps breaths, still clinging onto Lavi as he came down from the high.

Lavi kissed Allen’s forehead, the salty sweat clinging to his lips. “Feeling better?” he asked, smiling.

“Feeling amazing,” Allen corrected, not hesitating to praise his partner. He watched Lavi with heavy-lidded eyes, his limbs moving as if they were made of lead. “Now it’s your turn.”

Lavi swallowed, nervousness returning as Allen stared up at him with those heated, silver eyes. “I—Okay.” He expected Allen to reach for his dick, as it was still painfully hard and jabbing him in the hip. However, he stretched his hand up and past the headboard, reaching for an unknown item. When his hand found purchase, he brought back a small tub and handed it to Lavi.

Blinking, Lavi sat up and opened it. “What’s this?”

“Ointment,” Allen replied without hesitation. “It’ll make it easier.”

“It—Oh…” Lavi flushed harder, not sure that it had been possible until that point. The jar felt heavier in his hand. “Al, I don’t have to do _that_. I mean… What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” Allen assured him, reaching out to run his hand along Lavi’s cheek. “Besides, I want to do it. I like it.”

“O-Oh…” Lavi stuttered, staring into the tub’s contents as his mind went over exactly what Allen was asking of him. “Still… I’ve never done this before.”

“I have. I’ll walk you through it.” Allen at up, resting his head against Lavi’s chest. “But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“You’ve done t-this before?” Lavi tried not to sound too surprised, but the stutter didn’t help matters. Allen grinned up at him.

“Just a few times. Does that bother you?”

“No. I just… I didn’t expect it.”

Allen was quiet for a long moment, the air between them thick with the smell of sweat and sex. Without saying a word, he slid his finger up Lavi’s still hard cock, eliciting a long, low moan from the redhead. He smiled, pleased with himself. “If it doesn’t bother you, then let’s do it.”

Lavi opened his mouth to protest, but Allen ran another teasing touch over his hardened flesh, nearly sucking all the air from his lungs. When his head cleared enough for semi-rational thought, he spoke up. “O-Okay. Just make sure to tell me if I’m doing something wrong. Got it?”

“Of course,” Allen agreed, lying back against the bed and spreading his legs.

The sight left Lavi breathless, and he simply stared down at Allen for a long moment. His white hair tangled in a mess against the pillow, and the splattered cum on his stomach was slowly drying. Lavi swallowed hard, then eyed the ointment again. Nervousness fluttered in his stomach, but it was overshadowed by the deep, undeniable need that welled up inside him. His fingers trembled as they dipped into the tub, coated in the thick lubricant. With a hesitant movements, he slipped his hand behind Allen’s ass, his fingers massaging his entrance.

He wasn’t expecting the soft, lustful moan to slip out of Allen’s mouth at the touch. His silver eyes closed and his head pressed back against the pillows as he arched his back just slightly under Lavi’s movements. Lavi chewed at his lip and watched him with concern. “Al?”

“It’s good. Keep going,” Allen mumbled out, still lost in the sensation.

With a nod, Lavi carefully slipped a finger into Allen. The ointment did wonders, and his digit slid in without resistance. Allen let out a few more low moans, and Lavi waited to see if he should back down. When no protests came, he continued on. With some more patient stretching, one finger turned into two, then finally three. By then, Allen was a whining mess under Lavi’s ministrations, his face flushed red and his cock almost fully hardened again.

Lavi wasn’t fairing much better. He could feel how hot and tight Allen’s entrance was as it clenched around his fingers, which only made him ache to press himself inside.

The decision was made for him when Allen let out a long, low moan as his fingers hit deeper. “Lavi, please. Please.”

With a numb nod, Lavi gently removed his fingers. Allen gasped at the loss, taking a few deep breaths to cool his head. He looked up at Lavi, watching as he covered himself with more of the ointment, then lined up between Allen’s legs. He teased his entrance with his slicked up cock before pushing in slowly.

If he thought Allen felt good around his fingers, this was no comparison. As he sunk in up to the hilt, Lavi tilted his head back, his eye squeezed shut and a moan rumbling in his throat. His hands went to Allen’s hips instinctively, adjusting their position and holding onto him with care. “Gods, Al. This is—”

“I know,” Allen moaned back, arching into the full feeling of Lavi seated deep inside him. “Keep going.”

Not needing to be told twice, Lavi moved his hips, slowly pushing himself in and out of Allen. The friction left him groaning, and he almost curled up against Allen for how amazing it felt. The only thing that stopped him was the need to keep moving, to dig deeper and deeper into Allen, to feel him quiver and quake around him with each thrust.

Allen reached up, grabbing Lavi’s shoulders and digging his nails into the skin as he fought to catch his breath. One hand snaked around the back of Lavi’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him desperately as they continued to fuck.

Lavi groaned into the kiss, his slow pace faltering for a moment, then picking up as Allen egged him on. He felt dizzy with lust, consumed with nothing but Allen’s presence under him and how much he needed him closer. Lavi had never felt like this before, and the overwhelming emotions excited him. “Allen,” he mumbled against his lips, still kissing and fucking him into the bed. “Allen, Allen, _Allen_.”

“Harder, Lavi. H-Harder, please,” Allen begged, his hand tightening in the hair at the base of Lavi’s neck. “God, please. _Harder_.”

Without a thought, Lavi did as Allen asked, pounding harder, deeper, into him until the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of wet skin on skin and their pleasure-filled moans. After Lavi set the fast, rough pace, Allen could do nothing but spout gibberish under him, clinging to the redhead and spreading his legs wider. They continued like that, fucking themselves numb, until Allen let out a choked out sob. He let go of Lavi’s shoulder, his right hand slipping down and grabbing himself tight. As Lavi thrust into him, Allen stroked his dick at a frantic pace, a second orgasm curling around his insides.

“Lavi,” he whined. “So close.”

“M-Me, too,” Lavi groaned, bracing himself against the bed as he worked his hips faster.

It only took another few seconds for Allen to stiffen under Lavi, coming with a cry. His hips jerked up into his palm as he milked himself dry, another layer of cum dirtying his stomach.

Lavi came then, the aftershocks of Allen’s orgasm bringing him to completion. He buried his face in the crook of Allen’s neck as his hips worked themselves into Allen’s, his previously well-timed thrusts now lazy and uncoordinated. When they were both finished, Lavi collapsed against Allen, both of them struggling to catch their breaths.

“That was…” Lavi started, trailing off as he buried his nose in Allen’s sweaty hair.

“Amazing,” Allen finished, wrapping his arms around Lavi and holding him close. He kissed over Lavi’s shoulder, humming with satisfaction.

“You’re okay, right? I didn’t hurt you?” Lavi sat up, slipping out of Allen and leaving them both to groan at the loss of contact. He stretched out next to him on the bed, wrapping the bedsheets around them to ward off the chill in the air. They were both hot and sweaty right then, but that would change quickly if they didn’t cover up.

“I’m fine, Lavi.” Allen brushed the mess of hair out of Lavi’s face, watching him with an amused smile. “You worry too much.” His hand slid down from Lavi’s hair, curling around his jaw before letting go completely.

Lavi swallowed, staring back at Allen with a nervous gaze. “You sure?”

“Positive. C’mon, let’s get some rest. It’s late and, like you said earlier, we might be sent out on a mission tomorrow.”

“Right.” Lavi rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling as Allen curled up against his side. Cuddling under the warm blankets, Lavi closed his eye as their breathing evened out. He was sore and tired, but satisfied. Allen seemed to be as well, even after his breakdown.

Tomorrow they would figure everything out—their next assignments, the journal, and what this new level of intimacy meant for their relationship. But for now, Lavi let the soft, even hum of Allen’s breathing and the constant tapping of rain against the window lull him to sleep.

 

xXxXxXx

 

A bolt of lighting skittered across the dark sky, illuminating the faces around her. Road smiled at her family, the few who came on this mission with her. Tyki, Jasdero, and Devit watched the dark tower in the distance, its shadow casting ill fortune over the wheat fields around it. She looked up at the force field surrounding them, keeping the heavy rains at bay.

“Are we gonna do this already, or just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?” Devit asked, cracking his knuckles as Jasdero hung off his brother, laughing excitedly.

“We’re waiting. Don’t you two have any patience?” Tyki asked, a grin on his face as he kept his golden eyes on the tower.

“Waiting for what?” Devit snapped, sneering up at Tyki.

“For the right moment,” Road interrupted, pulling the lollipop away from her lips. Another burst of lightning shot overhead, accompanied by a loud, rumbling boom. “But, I think now’s as good as any. Don’t you, Tyki?”

Tyki nodded, uncrossing his arms. His eyes stayed focused on the dark tower—the Black Order. “I would have to agree.” He shifted his glance to the twins. “You two know the target, right? You’re not gonna fuck it up like last time?”

“Hey! That wasn’t our fault, you old geezer!” Devit growled out, stalking over to Tyki.

“Yeah! You didn’t exactly help out either, hehe,” Jasdero added, following after his brother.

“No fighting,” Road said, and the three quieted down, their eyes drawn to her presence. “Twice we’ve lost the chance to capture Allen Walker. I don’t want to disappoint the Earl a third time.”

Tyki nodded. “Agreed.”

Road’s smile widened, and she turned her eyes to Tyki. “Will you do the honors?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY DID IT! XD


	15. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action, action, action!
> 
> Also, Neah. :3c

_Reality's a three-way, a scenery defined_  
_By tomorrow dubbed a mystery and the past just blurry lines_  
_If there's ever been injustice in my name, I bow unto blame_  
  
_And you can give me everything I need this way_  
_We'll be loving till the first light of the day_  
  
_Poets of the Fall_  
_Daze_

 

xXxXxXx

 

_Sun filtered through the leaves, dappling the green grass with patches of light. The stream trickled by at an easy pace, water rolling gently over stones and sand. A warm breeze drifted through the maples, and in that moment, Allen decided that it was the perfect day. He scribbled on the page in front of him, his handwriting messy from the awkward angle as he wrote while stretched out over the lush carpet of grass. Tucking his long, brown hair behind his ear, Allen focused on the journal._

_“You’re always writing in that thing. Don’t you know how to take a break?”_

_Allen’s gaze shifted then, and he took in his companion, watching as he charmed the tadpoles in the water to come nibble at his fingers. A smile graced his dark features, golden eyes bright as he skimmed his hand over the water’s surface._

_“Aren’t we taking a break right now?” Allen asked, his pen still sliding over the pages. A smile slipped onto his lips._

_“Not much of one,” his companion replied. He pulled his fingers from the water and the tadpoles dispersed, the magic dissipating. He crawled to Allen, plucking the book from his hands._

_Allen’s eyes widened. “Hey! I was working on th—”_

_“You’re ignoring me.” His voice resonated deep within Allen, shaking all the focus from his mind. Allen stared up at at him, swallowing. Those damn yellow eyes—he swore they could pierce right into his soul._

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Allen mumbled, their eyes still locked._

_“I came all the way down the mountain to see you. I’d like your full attention for a few moments.” He smirked, leaning in close enough for their noses to touch._

_Allen smiled, a blush staining his cheeks. “Technically, I_ am _focused on you. I’m writing about dragons, after all.”_

_“Oh? I suppose you do like to study hard.” He pushed Allen back against the grass, the soft blades tickling his neck and ears. Before Allen could squeak out a protest, he straddled his waist. “Perhaps you’d like a lesson on dragon anatomy?”_

_Allen laughed, shaking his head at the crass comment. “You’re not very subtle.”_

_The laughter didn’t deter him. He pressed in closer, that smug smirk still stretched over his face. He brushed Allen’s long, brown hair away from his face. “Well, what I lack in subtlety I make up for with enthusiasm.” He met their lips in a firm deep kiss, and Allen hummed with appreciation at the touch._

_Allen’s hips arched up, meeting the dragon’s with insistence. As uninterested as he had been earlier, the simple kiss twisted up his guts into a delicious knot of desire. How did he have such an effect on him? He could barely control himself in the dragon’s presence._

_When lips moved down Allen’s neck, and hands began to unbutton his shirt, Allen let out a sigh. His fingers threaded into the dragon’s dark hair, pulling him closer. “S-Should we go back to the cabin?”_

_The dragon snickered against his skin. “What for? No one will see us here. And it’s such a beautiful day.” He continued to assault Allen’s neck with kisses and nips as one of his hands slipped past the tight confines of his pants and stroked his growing hardness._

_Allen let out a pitiful moan, his head tilting to the side as he let the dragon have his way with him. “Neah…”_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen woke with a gasp, his silver eyes wide as he stared up at the stone ceiling of his bedroom. A rumble of thunder and the ever-present tapping of rain on the window drew him back to reality. He took a long, deep breath and gripped the bedsheets tight in his hands. That dream… It had felt so real. He still felt the ghosting of hands and lips on his skin. Allen shuddered against it.

Sitting up in bed, he felt Lavi’s arm loose around his waist. He looked down, and a hot stab of guilt burned in his chest. How could he dream about someone else like that, when Lavi was in his bed? Allen rubbed his face, the images of his dream refusing to fade. He wished he could scrub it from his mind, but even the guilt wasn’t enough to clear his thoughts. If he were honest with himself, the dream had been comforting. He felt safe, loved. But those heart-warming feelings didn’t alleviate his unease.

Who was that person—no, dragon? And why was he dreaming about him?

Lavi remained undisturbed by his movements, and Allen sighed in relief. He didn’t want to explain himself or his dream to the redhead, and Lavi had an uncanny ability to read Allen’s mood as if he were an open book. Staring out the window, he watched as the raindrops slipped over the darkened glass. They had left a single lamp burning low on the desk after their lovemaking, and the dim light allowed him to see the aftermath of their hasty decision.

Clothes were strewn over the floor in haphazard piles. The blankets were twisted up around them, and Lavi had stolen most of them in the night. His back pressed up against the wall, and Allen watched as he drooled against his pillow, face relaxed. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched his lover sleep. Allen reached out and ran his fingers gently over Lavi’s cheek.

Lovers. They were lovers now. Oh, Gods, how that word left his heart light and free.

Pulling away, he turned and slipped his legs over the side of the bed. He fished around the floor for his clothes, slowly slipping them back on. The mix of feelings swirling in his chest left Allen disoriented. He needed to get up, to clear his thoughts. Ignoring the dried mess on his stomach, he tugged on a shirt, pants, and shoes. Maybe a midnight snack would distract him from his thoughts long enough to let him get back to sleep. He wanted to snuggle Lavi while he could. Who knew if they would even be on the same mission together come morning.

Stretching his arms over his head as he padded across the room, Allen opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

The change in atmosphere was instantaneous. As soon as Allen closed the door, he shivered against the chill in the air. The halls were darker than normal, sconces guttered. It left a smoky haze in the air. He’d never seen all the lights out before.

Allen noticed the door across the hall from his had been left ajar. He couldn’t remember who lived there, though he knew it was one of the staff he hadn’t had a chance to talk to often. No one left their doors open like that, and the sight made the fingers on Allen’s left hand twitch anxiously. With cautious steps he moved forward, inching towards the open door.

As he neared the door, Allen heard it—the unmistakable sound of crunching and smacking. With his heart in his throat, Allen pressed the door open with his right hand, the hinges creaking as it slowly swung open. At the sight before him, he recoiled in horror.

The chimera had gnawed through the man’s body, leaving only the head and limbs to hang loosely off the gutted torso. Allen backed away, bile rising in his throat as the stench of death surrounded him. He covered his face with his right hand, choking on the metallic smell of blood.

The movement caught the chimera’s attention, and it focused on fresher meat. Allen only had a second to activate his arm before the monster pounced on top of him. Falling back against the stone floor, Allen gasped. The wind knocked out of him as the monstrosity above snapped its bloody jaws at him. The chimera looked like the ones he’d seen in Erethan—cat-like with leathery wings and sharp talons. The vicious attack snapped him out of his shocked stupor. Allen tossed the chimera off his body, the muscled beast hitting the wall with a loud thud. Scrambling to his feet, Allen stretched out the claws of his transformed left hand. When the chimera lunged back at him, he swiped and sliced the monster into pieces. Before it hit the floor, it burst into toxic ashes.

Allen took a breath, his body shaking. A moment passed before he realized the ramifications of finding a chimera in the Black Order. He turned to rush back into his room, but a low growl to his right stole his attention. His eyes focused on the darkness down the hallway and he blanched at the sight. He’d caught the attention of nearly ten chimera, and they loomed in closer, ready to strike.

“Shit,” Allen spat, tensing up as he prepared to another fight. The chimera jumped in all at once, jaws snapping and claws scratching at Allen. He swiped his white cloak around his body to protect against the first onslaught, striking out when he had the chance. His clothes were loose and thin, no protection at all from the monsters’ attacks. Allen managed to fell two before a third jumped on his back and pinned him to the floor. He felt teeth sink into his leg as they ripped at whatever flesh they could find.

When Allen realized he was outnumbered, he did the only thing he could think of—he screamed for help. _“Lavi!”_

 

xXxXxXx

 

The scream woke Lavi with a start, and he bolted up in bed. It took a few seconds for him to clear the sleepy haze from his mind. The sounds of struggle in the hallway, coupled with Allen’s cry for help, kick-started his energy. He jumped from the bed clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and grabbed his hammer from the holster on his pants. Without a second thought he yanked the door open and ran out into the corridor.

His eye widened as he saw the chimera piled on top of Allen. Before the monsters registered his presence, Lavi spun his hammer and used the fire seal to burn the chimera crowded in the hallway. They screamed in agony as they turned to dust in an instant, while the fire left Allen untouched. Once they were gone, Lavi ran to Allen’s side, helping him up off the floor. His heart raced in his chest, blood pounding in his ears.

“Allen! Are you okay? What the hell happened?” He grabbed hold of Allen’s right arm, letting him sink into Lavi’s embrace. His white cloak protected him from the brunt of the monster’s attack, but he still had a few injuries. Lavi worried over the bite on his leg, the blood already soaked through his thin pants.

“I-I don’t know,” Allen replied, wincing as he moved his wounded leg. He tightened his grip on Lavi’s shoulders, pressing his sweaty forehead against his bare chest. “I got up to get food and the chimera…”

When Allen trailed off, Lavi nodded. He didn’t need the details—it was obvious they were still in trouble. He helped Allen to his feet and pulled him into the bedroom. “We have to get to Komui’s office. There’s a warning alarm there. It should wake everyone up and let them know we’re under attack. If there were that many chimera in here, then you can bet there are more and they had help getting inside.” He rushed to grab his clothes, yanking them on in a hurry.

“You think the dragons…?” Allen winced as he tested his leg, putting pressure on it.

“Yeah. They’ve gotta be here somewhere.” After he finished dressing, he turned to Allen. “Can you walk?”

“I think so. Let’s just go. We can’t wait around. I’m not letting anyone else die.”

Lavi nodded, and they rushed back into the hallway, weapons at the ready.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Something felt wrong.

Kanda sat up in bed, the blankets curling around his waist as he strained to hear the noise that had woken him. He knew he’d heard something, but the room was now silent, save for Lenalee’s soft breathing. The back of his neck tingled and an uneasy feeling clenched in his stomach.

He sat rigid for minutes, listening to the silence echoing around him. It wasn’t long before his strange behavior woke Lenalee as well.

“Kanda?” she mumbled, still half-asleep. “Why are you awake? Go back to bed.” She twisted to face him, reaching up and tugging on his nightshirt.

“I heard something,” he said, dark eyes training on the door. He narrowed his brows, still straining to hear the noise again.

“It was probably nothing.” Lenalee sighed and curled up on her side, pressing her face against Kanda’s hip.

Even with Lenalee’s reassurances, Kanda was not convinced. He sat there for another moment before finally pushing back the blankets and climbing out of bed. Lenalee grumbled as he disturbed her, but otherwise ignored him. He grabbed his sword, unsheathing it as he moved towards the door.

That unsettled feeling continued to nag at him, and he tightened his grip on the sword. Kanda paused for a short moment, left hand hovering over the doorknob before he yanked the door open. Silence greeted him, but his body still tensed up, ready for a fight. The air in the corridor blew cold, as if someone had left a window open, and Kanda shivered against the temperature change.

He had heard something–he _knew_ he did…

Kanda stepped into the hallway, and the first thing he noticed were that the wall sconces had been extinguished. The hair on the back of his neck continued to prickle up as he stared out into the darkness. The shadows seemed to move and writhe, though he couldn’t pick out a shape or form. Then, without warning, the darkness lunged at him.

With a grunt, Kanda fell back against the floor, halfway in the bedroom as the chimera snapped at his face. He blocked the onslaught with his blade, the thin metal his only protection between him and a snarling mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

The commotion woke Lenalee fully, and she jumped out of bed in an instant. Before the monster could even scratch Kanda, she activated her boots and kicked it back into the hallway. Her boots glowed green from the transformation, and she panted heavily as she stared out the doorway.

Once freed, Kanda scrambled up off the floor and finished the monster before it had a chance to attack again. He looked back at Lenalee, a scowl on his face as black blood dripped down his weapon, sizzling against the magic of the blade.

“I told you I heard something.”

Lenalee stepped out into the hallway. “Yes, and I’ll be sure to tell you how oh-so-right you were after we take care of our current problem.” Hissing and growling noises came from both ends of the corridor, and they kept their guard up as they waited for another attack.

“What ‘we’? You’re going back to the bedroom and barricading the door.” Kanda pushed her towards the doorway, but Lenalee pushed back.

“The hell I am! We’re under attack! We all need to fight, Kanda.”

“ _Not_ you.” His free hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her back into the room. “You can’t fight in your condition.”

Lenalee dug in her heels and pushed back harder, shoving Kanda off balance and back into the hallway. “No way. I’m going and that’s final.”

“Lenalee—”

“ _No_ , Kanda,” she snapped, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him with her. “I’m not discussing this with you. We have to let everyone know we’re under attack.”

Kanda huffed, but followed her down the hallway. “Fine. But you stay out of the fighting if you can avoid it. I don’t want you or the baby getting hurt.”

Lenalee turned and grinned at him as they headed towards the stairwell. “Don’t sound so worried.”

As they moved the growling sounds grew louder, and Kanda felt his heart jump to his throat. Lenalee seemed willing to jump into the fray, but he worried more than he wanted to let on. Just the thought of Lenalee or their unborn child getting hurt left his blood cold. He knew she could take care of herself, but after finding out she was pregnant, Kanda’s concern grew tenfold.

With her stubborn nature taking control, Kanda simply grit his teeth to deal with it. He would just have to be twice as careful and watch out for her.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen coughed as the last chimera he took down burst into a flurry of toxic ash. Every corner they turned, another group of demons found them. By now, Allen surmised that most, if not all, of the Black Order’s residents were awake. They had made too much noise to ignore. Lavi had tried to get them up to the top floor to Komui’s office, but at this point, they were lucky to find any clear path. They had only made it up one flight of stairs before getting side-tracked with another fight.

Lavi burnt another group of monsters to a crisp, clearing the way for a few people to escape. They ran back downstairs, and Allen prayed they made it to a safe hiding place. Even with all the Hunters back at headquarters, the chimera already numbered far too many to deal with without casualties.

“Let’s try for the stairs again,” Lavi shouted. He moved towards the staircase, only to have another small group of chimera jump at him from the shadows.

Allen summoned his cloak, trapping the monsters in the gossamer material. Yanking them backwards and off of the redhead, Allen finished them with his claws. “I don’t know if we can get up there, Lavi. They’re set on keeping us away from the top of the tower.”

“Oh, yeah? We’ll see about that.” Lavi moved towards the staircase, but another cry down the hallway stole their attentions. “Shit.” Without another argument, Lavi and Allen dashed through the smoky halls, ash thick in the air.

“They’re never-ending,” Allen commented as they ran. His leg still bothered him, but he ignored it as they pushed their way through. “It’s like the fight in Erethan all over again.”

“Let’s hope we do a better job this time, eh?” Lavi offered with a grin as he slid to a stop at the end of the corridor.

Two chimera had three people trapped in a dead-end. Allen and Lavi sprang into motion, attacking the monsters and drawing their attention off the others. It only took them a few seconds to dispatch the chimera, adding their ashes to the rest that littered the stone floor. Allen smiled at the people, hoping to comfort them.

“Try to find somewhere safe to hide. We’ll take care of the chimera.”

They nodded and ran off down the hallway. Lavi sighed brushing off some of the ashes from his shirt. “It feels like no matter what we do, we keep getting hit with more chimera.”

“Like they’re coming out of the woodwork,” Allen added, wiping at his sweaty forehead. “Let’s keep pressing on.”

“It’s as good a plan as any,” Lavi said as they turned and headed back down the corridor.

The rhythm continued as they made their way through the Order. They ran into chimera at nearly every turn. Once the monsters were dispatched, they moved on, though grew no closer to the top level of the tower. In fact, it seemed the monsters were intent on dragging them down lower. Allen wasn’t sure how they got inside, not when their defenses were secure, but he loathed to think of the reason. Instead, he focused on killing as many of the beasts as he could.

His wounded leg slowed them up on multiple occasions, and Lavi grew tired as well. Allen lost count of how many chimera they had killed, but he knew the numbers were too high. Broken doors and ransacked rooms lined the hallways, and Allen tried not to think about the fates of the occupants, but the blood on the walls left his heart tight with grief.

“This way,” Lavi said as they rushed down another corridor. “I think we can get back upstairs if we use this rou—”

Before he could finish his sentence, they skidded to a halt. The hall in front of them was filled with chimera, each of the monsters hissing and growling and snapping at each other as they loomed in the darkened space. Their attention focused on Allen and Lavi, and the two Hunters froze up in fear.

The monsters attacked without hesitation, and Allen and Lavi blocked the assault with their weapons. Lavi sprayed the first group of beasts with fire, but they kept coming in never-ending waves. Allen lost his footing, when one of the chimera jumped at him, falling back to the ground. He screamed out, slashing at the beast and felling it, but others took its place.

“Allen!” Lavi screamed, fighting his way back to him and kicking at the monsters in his path. He yanked Allen up by his arm, hauling him to his feet. “We need to run! We can’t fight them all like this!”

Allen sliced at another chimera as it lunged at them, blinding it with his clawed left hand. “We won’t make it. There are too many.” He felt the dread welling up in his chest, his heart pounding in his ears as Lavi dragged him away from the throng of monsters on their heels. The redhead’s grip on him tightened, and their pace increased.

Allen swallowed hard, fear seizing his body as he realized what he needed to do. “Lavi, just go. I’ll hold them off while you get upstairs to help warn the others.” He tried to pry himself out of his grip, but Lavi held firm.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Lavi shouted as they ran. “If I leave you, you’ll die.”

“I’m aware that’s a possibility.”

“Well, that ain’t happening, so get that idea out of your head right this second. I’m _not_ leaving you behind. I don’t care what you say.”

Allen was just about to argue the point, when a bright flash of light blinded them both. The sounds of chimera screaming in pain echoed in their ears. When Allen regained his sight, he saw a blond man with his arms extended towards the mass of chimera. He recognized him as the man who never left Louvelier’s side, at least not until now. In his hands he clutched a talisman, and it glowed with the same bright aura that now surrounded the chimera, keeping them locked in place.

Lavi watched the newcomer with a wary eye. “Link, what are you doing here?”

“Saving your hides, apparently,” Link replied, deadpan. “I’ll remind you I can’t actually kill them, only hold them back. I suggest you get rid of them before the spell wears off.”

Lavi stepped up and focused as he pointed his hammer at the horde of monsters. He sent out a wave of fire from the weapon. With nowhere to go, the monsters fried like moths too close to the flame of a candle. Within a few minutes, the corridor was clear once more.

Link relaxed his arms and looked back at the two Hunters. “We seem to have a slight problem.”

“You think?” Lavi scoffed. “We’re trying to get up to the top of the tower. Komui has an alarm bell there. We can alert everyone to the attack.”

Pulling out a few more talismans from the pouch on his belt, Link walked back down the hallway, following the direction Lavi had meant to lead them earlier. “I’m sure it’s obvious at this point. No one could sleep through this.”

“They might not know in the outlying buildings. We still need to raise the alarm,” Allen spoke up.

With a sigh, Link looked back at them with sharp eyes. “If that is how you wish to proceed, I’ll accompany you.”

“Fine,” Lavi said, helping Allen past the blond. “Just keep up with us.”

Link eyed Allen’s slight limp, his face belying no emotions. “I think I can manage.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the top of the tower. Her brother’s office wasn’t far off, and they’d managed to cut down quite a few chimera on their way. Kanda had taken the brunt of the attacks, and she honestly wasn’t surprised. He was more protective of her than ever before, and she knew that her pregnancy was to blame. It pissed her off to no end—it wasn’t as if she were a defenseless child. Though, she had a hard time blaming him. Had their roles been reversed, she knew she would’ve act just as overprotective as he had. Still, it didn’t mean she had to like it.

“C’mon,” she said, pushing forward without waiting for Kanda to follow her. “We have to start the alarm bells.”

“Don’t run so far ahead,” Kanda warned. He moved slower than she did, winded from all their fights to get to the top of the tower.

“Hurry up, then,” Lenalee sniped back. She smirked at him from over her shoulder, but before she could turn back around, a large chimera pounced on her without warning. She cried out in surprise, body hitting the floor hard as they skidded across it.

“Lenalee!”

She gasped, arms pushing the monster back. Its rancid breath blew across her face, and she stiffened from the smell. Before she had a chance to fight back, the beast was ripped away from her. She laid on the floor, dazed from the suddenness of the attack. Not more than a few seconds passed when she felt a gentle touch on her forehead.

“Lenalee? Are you all right?”

The voice was not who she’d been expecting, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Miranda kneeling next to her. Lenalee sat up, wincing as a wave of dizziness overcame her. “What happened?” she asked. They were surrounded my Miranda’s time-stopping weapon, the clear dome protecting them from the monster outside.

“Sorry—that one got away from us,” Miranda answered. She gave Lenalee an embarrassed smile. “We didn’t know anyone else had made it up here.”

“We?” Lenalee looked over at the fight. She saw Kanda and Krory finishing off the chimera that had attacked her, its body already dissipating into a cloud of ash. Miranda helped her to her feet, and the protective barrier deactivated.

Kanda rushed over to Lenalee once the danger had passed, and checked her over quickly, assessing for any damage. “Are you all right?”

“Just a little shaken,” she replied, giving him a half-hearted smile. “Guess I should’ve listened, huh?”

Kanda said nothing to her comment, instead pulling her along as they moved towards Komui’s office. “Hurry up. We need to start that alarm.”

With a nod, Lenalee followed after him. “Right.”

They all entered the office, the lamps still lit against the night. The room was empty, Komui and Reever having given up on paperwork hours ago. After a quick scan to make sure the room was safe, Lenalee rushed behind Komui’s desk. A narrow door stood innocuously just to the right of the desk. She ripped it open, revealing a small space, no bigger than two feet squared. Inside hung a heavy rope suspended from the ceiling. With both hands, Lenalee grabbed the rope and pulled hard.

The tower bells rang out with a deafening sound. The large bell atop the tower swung back and forth, ringing so loud it hurt to listen to. Lenalee kept tugging, rocking the bell back and forth until it had enough momentum to sound on its own.

Turning back to her companions, she smiled. “There—now everyone should know we’re under siege.” She hurried towards the door, ready to jump back into the fray. “We should get back out there, help the non-Hunters out and to a safe—”

Kanda grabbed her upper arm as she passed, stopping her in her tracks. “Lenalee, I want you to stay here with Miranda.”

She stared back at him with an incredulous look. “Kanda, we _all_ have to go back out there. We’re needed to help everyone! We had enough trouble getting here as it was!”

“Exactly the reason you need to stay out of the way. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Kanda, we talked about this.”

“Yes, and you had your way and almost got yourself killed.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes. “That’s an exaggeration.”

“My point stands. Stay here. Miranda can use her weapon to keep you both safe until this fight is finished.” He moved towards the door, nodding at Krory. “Krory, let’s go.”

“You can’t keep me here, Kanda,” Lenalee warned, clenching her teeth and hands as she watched him leave.

“No, but I’m asking you to. So, please, don’t make me regret my decision to leave you here.” His eyes met hers for a brief moment before he left the room with Krory, closing the door behind him.

Miranda rested a hand on Lenalee’s shoulder, her nervous voice cutting through the silence. “It’s probably best if we stay here, Lenalee. We can keep the bell ringing, and if any other people come here, we can keep them safe.”

The rationalization aside, Lenalee crossed her arms and let out an angry sigh. It was too dangerous for her and Miranda to leave on their own to fight, especially with Lenalee not at full strength (though she loathed to admit it) and Miranda with only her defensive weapon to ward off the enemy attack. Still, it stung that Kanda left her behind, even if she could see his reasoning. She bit her lip and stalked back behind the desk, giving the rope another rough tug. She would keep the alarm bells sounding—it was the all she could do for the moment.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi looked up as the ringing hit his ears, then sighed in relief as they continued through the Black Order. “At least someone made it to the bell.”

Allen felled another chimera, catching his breath once the monster crumpled to the floor. He looked up in time to see Lavi crush another two with his hammer. “They just keep coming. It’s never-ending.”

Link scanned the cleared hallway, eyes narrowed as he checked for more enemies. “We should continue this way. It seems the majority of the chimera are focused down on the first floor. If we reach the main entrance hall, we’ll have more room to fight.”

Resting his hammer over his shoulder, Lavi cocked an eyebrow at Link. “Who put you in charge of this little operation?”

Link’s face stayed neutral, and Lavi had to admit he was impressed. Louvelier’s lapdog was more stoic that anyone he had ever met—even in the midst of multiple chimera attacks, Link remained cool and collected. “Considering your plan was to simply run in circles until you made headway, I think you could do with a little leadership.”

Lavi grit his teeth. Link was still as annoying as he remembered. He opened his mouth to snap back a sharp reply, when Allen rested a hand on his shoulder. The soft touch melted away Lavi’s frustrations.

“I think it’s a good idea. If people are trying to escape the chimera, they’ll likely exit through the main hall. We can keep the path clear for them.” Allen smiled up at Lavi, and the redhead felt more at ease than he had since their rude awakening nearly an hour ago.

Lavi hurried past Link, Allen following behind. “Better get to it, then.” He eyed Link as they moved past, his gaze almost mocking as they headed down the next flight of stairs.

Link said nothing as he followed them, paper talismans clutched securely between his fingers.

As they traveled lower, they continued to meet chimera, though their numbers waned considerably. Lavi’s gaze continued to flicker from shadow to shadow, making certain they weren’t taken by surprise. Next to him, Allen tried to hide the limp he walked with, but it was hard to ignore now. Dried blood stained his pant-leg, and if they weren’t in such a chaotic situation, he would’ve forced him to get bandaged up in the infirmary. But as it stood, getting anywhere in the tower was near impossible without running into monsters. They would have to make due until things calmed down.

By the time they reached the main entry hall, the chimera had disappeared. Lighting flashed through the large stained glass windows, illuminating the dim room. Like the rest of the Black Order, the wall sconces had been snuffed out, and a cool, unnatural chill hung in the air.

Lavi shivered against the cold and tightened the grip on his hammer. An uneasy feeling crawled up his spine, as if he they were being watched. He hung closer to Allen, their shoulders nearly touching. “I don’t like this,” he mumbled as they headed into the middle of the room.

Allen nodded, his left hand twitching nervously as the moved closer. “I feel the same. Something’s not right here.”

A familiar, deep voice chuckled in the darkness. “Perceptive little Hunters, aren’t you?”

They froze in the middle of the room as the snuffed out sconces lit back to life one by one. Lavi focused on the four forms not twenty feet away. He recognized the tall one instantly—Tyki. Even though the other three weren’t familiar, Lavi surmised that they were dragons as well.

Allen stiffened next to him, shrinking back as their true enemy revealed itself. “How did you get in here?” Lavi heard a mixture of fear and anger in his tone, and shifted closer so their shoulders touched.

Tyki shrugged. “Let’s just say I don’t need a key.”

Lavi watched them with a wary eye, but the four intruders held their heads high, unaffected by the Hunters’ presence. They were confident, as if he and the others posed no threat to them. Lavi worried that they were right.

The shortest of the group spoke up, her smile leaving Lavi’s stomach to turn with unease. “He’s the one, isn’t he?” She looked up at Tyki for confirmation.

“Yes, Road. That one.” Tyki smiled, his gaze focused on Allen. “He’s the one we want. Jasdero, Devit—try not to hurt him this time around.”

Devit bristled at the accusation and turned an angry glare towards Tyki. “Hah? You’re blaming us for screwing up last time?”

Jasdero stuck out his tongue. “You’re the one who screwed up! Not us!”

Tyki sighed and rolled his eyes. “I think you two have a faulty memory. It was clearly your fault.”

Allen shrunk back further, his shoulders tense as he waited for an attack as the dragons bickered amongst themselves. However, when Link spoke up next, it send a nervous shiver down both Allen and Lavi’s backs.

“What do you want Allen Walker for?”

The question caught Road’s attention, and she smiled at them. “That’s our business, human. Not yours. All you need to know is that we _are_ taking him tonight, and none of you can stop us.”

Lavi felt the rising panic in his chest. This was just like on their last mission, when the dragons had come for Allen. They weren’t prepared then, and now they felt even worse off. They needed backup. “Link, run and find some of the other Hunters before it’s too late. There’s no way we can stand up against them like this.”

Link’s stance never wavered. “Seems to me you can’t afford to have me leave.”

Tyki laughed, resting his hands on his hips. “Oh, look. They think they can fight us? Isn’t that precious.” He watched them with a condescending look. “If you just give us Allen, we’ll leave the rest of you to your devices. Just hand him over and you can walk away without a scratch.”

Allen swallowed, still standing stiffly next to Lavi. “…Maybe it would be better if I went with them?” he whispered, his hands trembling. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

The mocking tone Tyki used made the hair on Lavi’s neck bristle up. He tightened the grip on his hammer and glared over at their opponents. “You’re not going anywhere, Al. You’re staying with me.”

“Lavi…”

With a snicker, Tyki tilted his head down towards Road. “I don’t think they want to end this civilly?”

Road hummed in acknowledgment. “Guess we’ll have to handle this the hard way.”

Devit laughed loudly while Jasdero snickered. “About time!”

The dragons transformed into their true selves, shedding the magic that kept their forms human and turning into the scaly beasts that terrorized every city in the three kingdoms. Lavi watched the scene unfold, something he’d only seen once before. Tyki transformed into that familiar black dragon with the purple swirled scales. Jasdero and Devit merged into one dragon with two heads and black and yellow scales. It was only then that Lavi recognized the twins as the same that attacked them on his last mission with Allen. He’d only seen Tyki’s human form before, the first time he had tried to convince Allen to leave with them. Lastly, Road turned as well. Her dragon form was smaller than the other two, but no less intimidating. Her scales were mottled purple, black, and pink, and her large wings were translucent, shimmering even in the dim lighting like a dragonfly.

After the transformation, even Link looked uneasy. Hoping to catch them off guard, Lavi shot off the first attack. Spinning the hammer in his hand, he called forth the fire seal, sending the flames towards the group of dragons. He put in as much energy as he could to the spell, grinning when it engulfed the beasts in a sea of fire so thick it obscured their forms.

However, his triumphant smile disappeared when he heard Tyki’s voice behind him. “Nice try, Mr. Eyepatch.” Before he could even turn, Tyki batted him across the room as if he were no more of a nuisance than a buzzing fly. Lavi skid across the floor, hitting the far wall with a sickening thump. He groaned in pain, trying to pull himself up before another attack could hit.

When he looked up, the dragons focused their efforts on grabbing Allen. So far, he managed to keep himself out of reach, dodging and avoiding their grasp at every instance. Tyki and Jasdevi scrambled to take hold of him without inflicting damage, while Road sat back observing the entire affair.

Lavi struggled to pull himself to his feet, his head already pounding from the hit he took. Once he steadied his stance, he willed his hammer handle to grow longer, then slammed the weapon down into Tyki. He gritted his teeth, hoping it hurt enough to pay him back for the strike he had taken. Tyki seemed pissed, given the look he shot the redhead’s way.

Allen jumped back from another swipe Jasdevi attempted, moving closer to Link. When the dragon continued pursuit, Allen blocked it with his cape. Jasdevi took a step back, giving Link the time to smash a spell towards the dragon. It blinded him with a bright light, and he cried out in pain as Allen and Link rushed towards Lavi.

Tyki blocked their path with a smack from his tail, sending the two flying backwards and away from the redhead. Lavi’s green eye widened as he watched them crumple against the stone floor.

“Allen!” Lavi cried, panic in his voice. He rushed towards them, only to receive another blow from Tyki. This time, he felt something crack as he smashed up against the wall, screaming.

Road laughed, her voice echoing in the chamber. “You two seem to be having trouble,” she teased, her wings flapping behind her. “Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

Tyki scoffed, his claws scraping against the stone floor. “We’ve got it, thanks,” he replied, turning his sights back to Allen and Link.

Link was on his feet, dragging Allen upright and helping him away from the dragons. Jasdevi and Tyki moved closer, and each step they took shook the walls of the Order. Allen’s leg was now totally useless. He couldn’t put any pressure on it at all, limping as Link carried most of his weight.

Tyki grinned, showing off a line of sharp teeth as his scaly lips pulled back. “Get the blond, Jasdevi. I’ll take the prize.”

Jasdevi whined, his heads rearing back in frustration. “Why do we gotta get the weak one.”

“Just stop arguing with me and—ARG!” Tyki reared back, roaring loudly.

When Lavi’s vision cleared, he saw Kanda and Krory blocking the dragons from Link and Allen. He breathed a quick sigh of relief. At least they had some backup now. Every movement felt like hell as he crawled to his feet. He couldn’t stay down, not when they needed every scrap of help they could muster.

Tyki yanked his front claw away, Kanda’s sword piercing through the flesh. Blood oozed from the wound, and the dragon glared at Kanda. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Try it,” Kanda goaded, a challenging scowl on his face.

Lavi could see the large dragon had lost his cool head. He lunged at Kanda snapping his jaws wildly, only to miss and hit the floor with a thump. In the same instant, Krory attacked Jasdevi, leaping onto his back and tearing into his scaled hide with his own sharp teeth.

While they fought, Lavi limped over to Link and Allen as fast as he could, giving a wide berth to the fighters. When he reached them, Allen still barely kept himself on his feet, and Link didn’t look much better.

“We have to get him out of here,” Lavi said, pulling Allen’s free arm over his shoulder.

“Head for the door. If we get past the entryway, we can probably find a good—” Link didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Road grabbed him by the arm and flung him out of the way like a ragdoll. Allen and Lavi looked up at the dragon now looming over them. She hummed, her voice deep compared to her human form.

“You’re not going anywhere.” She pushed Lavi off of Allen’s shoulder, then grabbed him with one large, clawed hand. She squeezed Allen tight, and he let out a pitiful groan as the air left his lungs.

Lavi brandished his hammer from the ground. “Let him go!”

Road shook her head, her scales shimmering in the firelight of the room. “Sorry, but this little cursed one is integral to our plans. So, say goodbye. This is the last time you’ll be seeing him.”

Allen winced as she tightened her grip. He looked down at Lavi, helpless with his arms bound. He was so weak that his hand had reverted back to its normal state, and his magical cloak disappeared. “Lavi,” he croaked out, their eyes meeting in a desperate gaze.

“Allen! No!” Fighting through the pain, Lavi stood and went to swing at the dragon, but before he could, a blinding light engulfed the room. Everyone screamed out in surprise and pain. Lavi heard something hit the floor, and when his vision cleared, he saw Allen lying on the ground. He crawled over to him and pulled his limp body tight against his own.

It took another moment to realize what had happened. Scanning the room, he saw Link with his talismans, the light emanating from his hands. The paper glowed bright white, and it hurt to stare at for more than a second, like looking up into the sun. Link had erected a barrier, forcing the three dragons out, while protecting the Dragon Hunters.

Road snarled at the light, her claws scraping over the bright forcefield. Kanda and Krory stood ready to continue the fight, but it was clear that the field held strong. Tyki and Jasdevi looked just as putout as Road.

“We’ll be back for Neah,” Road warned, her yellow eyes narrowing to slits as she and the other dragons backed away from the forcefield. “You can’t keep him from us forever. We’ll get what we want.” With those menacing words, the dragons disappeared.

Link continued to hold the forcefield up until it was certain that the dragons were gone. As it fell, Kanda and Krory turned back to Lavi and Allen.

“What the fuck was she talking about?” Kanda asked, staring pointedly at Lavi.

Lavi shook his head, still holding Allen close to his chest. He’d lost consciousness, but was still breathing. “I don’t know,” Lavi said, realizing it was only a half-truth. His voice wavered as he spoke again. “We’ll deal with it later. Help me carry him up to the infirmary, Yuu. I can’t walk well.”

Kanda let out soft “tch,” but sheathed his sword and lifted Allen up with no issues. They left the main hall with Krory and Link not far behind.

Lavi felt Link’s suspicious eyes drilling into the back of his head as they walked. There was no hiding it now. Louvelier's dog had seen the whole thing. Soon everyone at the Black Order would know that Allen was wanted by the dragons. In the eyes of Central, he’d be blamed for the entire incident, possibly charged with putting the organization at risk for the attack.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Lavi looked at Allen’s pale, slack face. Yes, Allen was in a mess of trouble, if he managed to wake up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, everyone! Drama!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger (again), but I seem to be unable to help it. ;w;
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know how you like the story so far. I'm not sure if many people are still reading this, but I hope you're out there.


	16. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new problems for Allen. ;A;

_They're locking up the sun, the light of reason gone,_  
_And hope has been successfully undone_  
_The question's burning on, where is it coming from,_  
_No one seems to know the monster born_

_Locking Up the Sun_  
_Poets of the Fall_

xXxXxXx

 

_06/26/XXXX_

_Entry #586_

_Everyone at the Black Order knows._

_During the invasion two days ago, Allen Walker was outed by the dragons who had attacked. He is still unconscious in the infirmary. When I have not been pulled away by Bookman to attend frantic meetings between Louvelier and Komui Lee over the possibilities of the dragon’s cryptic message, I have been at Allen Walker’s side. Even now I am writing from the desk next to his bed._

_I just want him to wake up._

_I am still unsure about the magic Howard Link used against the dragons in our battle. It was unlike any magic I have yet to see the Black Order conjure up, and so powerful. Had he not used it when he did, I doubt we would all still be here to talk of it._

_The dragons hit us hard, but most survived the attack. Everyone has worked hard to fix what was left broken after the fight, and things are starting to get back to normal, aside from the mystery surrounding Allen Walker and the dragons._

_Louvelier and his lapdog have demanded Allen Walker answer for what happened that night, but Allen has yet to wake. I stashed the journal and the translation before Louvelier’s men had a chance to search his room. They are hidden where I know no one will find them._

_I hope Allen wakes soon. I will do everything in my power to protect him._

_49_

 

xXxXxXx

 

The smell of herbs filled the room, thick and cloying. Allen tilted his head to the side and groaned, the pitch black darkness that had surrounded him breaking into a bright light. He blinked, the ceiling almost too white to look at. He tossed an arm over his face to block its intensity.

“Allen? Allen, are you awake?”

The familiar voice cut through the fog in his mind. “…Lenalee?” He cracked one eye open and saw her worried face looking down at him.

She sighed in relief, leaning down to hug him. “Thank the Gods. We weren’t sure if you’d ever wake up.”

“What happened?” he asked, still drowsy. His mind wasn’t fully functioning yet, still hazy and slow to react.

When Lenalee pulled away, she sat back down in the chair next to the bed. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I…” Allen shook his head slowly, sifting through his memories. “…The dragon, Road. She captured me. I fainted after she squeezed too hard.” He looked around the room, noting that he was in the infirmary. The whitewashed walls and clean bedlinens made it obvious. The single window in the room was open, and for the first time in what felt like weeks, Allen could see clear, sunny skies.

“That was two days ago,” Lenalee clarified, watching him with a concerned look. “You’ve been out of it for that long.”

“What?” Allen paused, confused. “What happened with the dragons? Is everyone okay? Is Lavi—?”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Allen.” Lenalee took his hand and held it, her presence calming his nerves. “Link managed to ward off the dragons, though we didn’t kill any of them. The chimera seemed to disappear with them, as well. We lost a few people, but considering the scale of the attack, it could’ve been a lot worse.”

“And Lavi?” Allen asked again. He felt his heart clench tight in his chest.

Lenalee smiled. “He’s fine. He spent most of his time in here waiting for you to wake up, but Bookman took him away over an hour ago. There was a meeting in my brother’s office.”

Allen relaxed back against the mattress. He didn’t know what he would do if Lavi had been hurt. “I want to see him.”

“He’ll be back soon. In the meantime, you should rest. You’re still not fully healed. The dragon did a number on your ribs. The bruising is worse than I’ve seen before, and that bite on your leg isn’t anything to wave off, either.”

“That was from a chimera,” Allen said, rubbing his face. He felt sore and dirty and wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a warm meal. “Can you help me up? I want to get some food from the dining hall. And maybe a change of clothes.”

Lenalee grew nervous, her hands wringing together and her lips pursing. “You can’t leave yet.”

“Lena, I’m okay. Really, I am. I think I’m well enough to walk around.” He started to sit up, but Lenalee held out her hand and guided him back down on the bed.

“No, Allen. You don’t understand. You _can’t_ leave.”

His eyebrows screwed up in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

She swallowed looking at the closed door for a split second before turning back to him. Her voice was but as whisper as she leaned in to speak. “Link told Louvelier that the dragons were only interested in taking you from the Order. He now thinks that you’re conspiring with them. He’s been in meetings with my brother, hoping to take you back to Central for questioning. There are a couple of armed guards at the door to keep you from leaving.”

Allen’s silver eyes widened. After how careful he and Lavi had been, all their work was meaningless. They weren’t even sure what plans the dragons had for him, and now Louvelier had labeled him a traitor? His appetite disappeared as he sunk back into the blankets.

What was going to happen to him now?

Lenalee held on to his hand tighter this time. “Allen, I know you’re not what they say you are. Lavi knows it, too. My brother is doing everything he can to keep you from being taken away. Just… Just try to get better while you have the chance.”

Allen nodded, numb as his mind began to shut down. He wasn’t as hopeful as Lenalee, and in his heart he knew that there was no happy ending to all of this. How could there be?

Happy endings were not for him, it seemed.

When he didn’t reply, Lenalee slid her chair closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll stay with you until Lavi returns, so you’re not alone.”

He managed a weak smile for her, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you, Lena.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi stared at the globe on Komui’s desk. It was half obscured by haphazardly stacked papers and file folders, but he could see the faded blue of the ocean on the top of the globe. It kept his focus away from the meeting. He knew he was supposed to pay attention— _to record_ —but when the subject revolved around Allen, he found it hard to keep a neutral face.

He couldn’t look biased, especially not in front of Louvelier.

Louvelier had ceased sitting calmly nearly half an hour ago. Every time he opened his mouth, spit flew from his lips and sprayed over Komui’s desk. Lavi had to admire his boss—Komui stayed cool and collected through the whole meeting. He doubted he could keep such a level head given the circumstances.

“That boy will be taken back to the Central office. He needs to be properly questioned to wring the truth out of him.”

Komui sighed. “Well, sir, I think it might be a tad difficult to get him to talk while he’s unconscious.” Lavi mentally high-fived Komui for that comment.

“He’ll wake soon enough, and when he does, he’ll be brought back under suspicion of treason.”

“Under what grounds?” Komui asked, his hands folded on his desk. His eyes bore back at Louvelier, sharp and intimidating. Lavi wasn’t sure which of them cut a more wicked figure.

Link spoke up then, standing at his boss’ side. “From my own accounts, sir. Walker is clearly a person of interest to the dragons. Their entire attack was based solely around retrieving him from the Order.”

“So, the dragons want him? How does that equate treason?”

Louvelier stood straight, narrowing his eyes. “We think he’s a spy set to share secrets with the dragons.”

Komui laughed out loud, unable to hold back any longer. “Allen? A spy? I doubt it. He’s a fine Dragon Hunter.”

“He hasn’t been one for long,” Louvelier pointed out, “And he arrived under mysterious circumstances.”

“If you mean by letter of appointment from General Cross Marian, then I’ll admit it was a little odd hearing from the General—”

“He’d been considered dead for years now, Komui. What if this boy forged his signature to get in?”

“Even if that were true, the fact stands that Allen is a Hunter, and with a parasitic weapon no less. It’s rather hard to fake something like that, don’t you agree?”

“But not impossible.”

Komui sighed. “You’re grasping at straws.”

“Regardless of your thoughts on the matter, we will be taking Allen Walker with us to Central.”

Komui stared back at his superior, and the room grew silent. Neither said a word for a long moment, until Komui leaned back in his chair. “Assuming Allen does wake up, his injuries are extensive. He shouldn’t travel in his condition, at least not for a few more days of recovery. Until then, I suggest you and your men make yourselves comfortable here. Question him if you wish, but I would advise against moving him too quickly, lest we end up with a dead Hunter and no closer to the truth.”

Louvelier let out a breath, a scowl etched on his face. “Fine. But I want to know the second he’s awake. No delays, Komui.” He turned on his heel, storming out of the office and slamming the door on his way.

Bookman pushed off of the wall, and Lavi’s focus returned to him. He followed his Master out of the office, leaving more calmly than Louvelier. They headed back to their quarters, moving at a slow pace.

“Lavi,” Bookman asked, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Yeah?”

“Have you noticed anything strange about Allen Walker? You’ve spent enough time with him to notice if anything has been…off.”

The question took him off guard, but knowing Bookman would pick up on any inconsistency with his personality, Lavi simply shook his head and kept his gaze straight ahead. “Nothing that I’ve noticed. He’s acted pretty normal lately. I’m certain that Louvelier and Link’s concerns are nothing but paranoia.”

Things had been anything but normal. Between two dragon attacks resulting in Allen being targeted and finding that old journal with Allen named as the author, Lavi had witnessed countless ‘strange occurrences.’ Still, he refused to tell Bookman everything that had happened. Not only would it incriminate Allen further, but Lavi would also be brought under suspicion.

Bookman nodded in agreement. “I can’t help but wonder if these events are part of something larger.”

Lavi blinked, finally looking back down at Bookman. “What do you mean?”

“The Prophecy of Time. It’s possible that it has been set in motion.”

With a sigh, Lavi shoved his hands into his pockets. “What makes you so sure?”

“So far, we’ve managed to deduce that the Prophecy has something to do with the dragons, that a huge battle will take place to determine the fate of mankind.”

“What does that have to do with Allen?”

Bookman was quiet for a moment as they passed a few people in the hallway. Once they were alone again, he continued. “The dragons have never outright attacked the Black Order before. It’s unheard of. They haven’t even sent out their chimera to one of the branches. It stands to reason that if they actually came here, launching such a devastating attack, they must be desperate to capture Allen. He’s very important to them.”

Lavi swallowed, a sudden nervous ache in his chest. “So… What does that mean?”

“If nothing else, Allen is a person of interest. I’m not surprised Louvelier wants to find out the reasoning for the dragons’ desire for him. Something like this could sway the war.” Bookman paused for a moment, looking up at his apprentice. “There’s also the possibility that he’s a catalyst for the Prophecy. He could be the Warrior with a Righteous Heart.”

With a nod, Lavi continued walking. Bookman’s idea wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility, but Lavi had a hard time believing that Allen was connected to the Prophecy of Time. He had never put much stock into the Prophecy to begin with, but even with Bookman’s theorizing, it was a hard sell. Still, he went along with it, knowing Bookman wouldn’t appreciate his counter-position. “I suppose we’ll find out sooner rather than later. Things are moving fast now.”

“Keep an eye on Allen. Report to me if you find any new information.”

“Will do.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi glared at the guards as he passed through the doorway. They grew increasingly hostile towards any visitors that frequented Allen’s room, and the nurses even mentioned how they were treated poorly unless the Head Nurse threw her weight around. No doubt Louvelier had his men on the lookout for suspicious activity, and his presence would be recorded. Still, he couldn’t stay away. He had to make sure that Allen was okay.

When he entered the room, he immediately took notice of Allen. His heart leap into his throat as he rushed over to the side of the bed. “Al!” he cried out, trying to keep his voice down and failing miserably. “You’re awake!”

Allen’s eyes lit up when he entered the room, and his attention focused on the redhead. “Lavi.”

Without a care, he threw his arms around Allen’s neck, hugging him tightly. His fingers clenched in the loose strands of his hair as he pulled him close. Allen clung back with the same desperation. They didn’t part again until Lenalee cleared her throat.

Lavi reddened, completely forgetting that she was still in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry. Thanks for watching him for me, Lena.”

She smiled back at them, more amused than anything else. “Any time.” She stood up and headed for the door. “I’ve got some things to do, so I’ll leave you two alone for now. And Allen, I’ll make sure Jerry sends up some food just for you.”

Allen smiled back at her. “Thanks, Lena.”

Once she left, closing the door behind her, Lavi turned to Allen. “How are you feeling? Are you all right?”

“I think so,” Allen replied, brushing back the hair from his face. “I’m sore as all hell, but it’s not as bad as it could be.”

“Good—That’s good,” Lavi replied, reaching out to stroke Allen’s cheek. He couldn’t think straight, not when Allen was finally awake again. He had to touch him, feel him, make sure he was really there.

Allen placed his hand over Lavi’s as it cupped his cheek, but his smile fell as he lowered his eyes. “Lavi…? Lenalee told me that I’m under watch now.”

Lavi sighed and nodded, moving closer to Allen now that they were alone. “Yeah. I suppose Lenalee filled you in on the basics?”

“Yes. She said I’ve been asleep for two days, and that because of the attack, I’m under suspicion.”

“We have the diligent Howard Link to thank for that annoyance,” Lavi said, his jaw clenching when he thought of Louvelier’s little mole. “Since he witnessed the fight, and the dragons trying to capture you, he told Louvelier. They’re both convinced that you’re either a spy and a traitor.”

Allen squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hands clenching in the loose blankets around his waist. “I’m not, Lavi. You have to believe me.”

“I do, Al. I do.” Lavi leaned in closer and kissed Allen’s forehead. His lips lingered longer than necessary, and when he pulled away, he cupped both hands on Allen’s cheeks. “Komui has been trying to convince them that you’re not a threat, but they’re not having any of it. They want to take you to Central for questioning. Trust me when I say that you don’t want that.”

Allen met Lavi’s gaze, tears gathered in his lashes. “W-What will they do?”

Taking a long breath, Lavi explained. “They have… Seers. Have you heard of them before?”

Allen shook his head.

“They… To be blunt, they can read your mind to divulge the truth. They’re not used very often, and I know at least one of the kingdoms has banned their use, siting that it’s an immoral practice. But Central… they don’t exactly work with the laws of the land. Most times, they do as they please.”

“So… What do the Seers do?” Allen asked, his voice trembling.

“It’s not something you want to go through. They read your mind, and while it doesn’t leave a physical scar, there are cases of people going mad after having their mind probed by them.”

“Yet they use them, even with the dangers?”

Lavi frowned. “If it gets them the information they want, then they’ll do anything.”

Allen stared down at the space between them, barely holding in another wave of tears. “What am I supposed to do?”

Watching Allen breakdown nearly sent Lavi crashing into his own tailspin of grief. He reminded himself he had to keep it together, to stay strong for Allen. If he couldn’t do that, then they were lost. He ran his hand through Allen’s hair, then tilted his chin up.

“We’ll keep doing what we’ve been doing. Tell them nothing of our first encounter with Tyki on the road during our last mission, and don’t mention the journal I found either. Other than that, we have the truth on our side. We don’t know exactly why the dragons want you, and we know you’re not a traitor. Hopefully, that’ll buy us some time.”

“Buy us time for what?”

Lavi grinned, his mood perking up. “Komui won’t let them leave while you’re still ill. So, play that up as much as you can. Look as deathly sick as possible to postpone their return to Central. In the meantime, I’ll figure something out.”

Allen let out an exasperated sigh. “That doesn’t sound promising. In fact, it sounds like you don’t have a plan at all.”

“Well, I’ve always worked better under pressure.”

“Lavi…”

He chuckled, then leaned in to kiss Allen’s lips. The feeling sent Lavi back to their night in Allen’s room, just before everything went to shit. He wished they could just go back to that bed and sleep while the rain drizzled down the windows. Nestled together under those cozy blankets, it felt as if nothing could go wrong—that they were safe and sound cuddled up together.

Lavi silently vowed to give them that moment of peace once more.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen’s ‘too sick to travel’ act bought him two days before Louvelier came knocking down his door in the infirmary. Allen spotted Link with his boss, and realized then that he rarely saw the two men apart. Lavi constantly called Link Louvelier’s lapdog, and Allen was starting to understand why.

He made a show of struggling to sit up in the bed as they entered, leaning back against the pillows at the headboard. It wasn’t hard to look sick; he still had numerous bandages wrapped over his body, bruises and cuts that only half healed, and the dark circles and bags under his eyes didn’t help much either. He honestly looked like a wreck.

“Allen Walker,” Louvelier said, taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the narrow bed. Link stood near the doorway, almost as if he was an additional guard to the two hulking bruisers who’d been watching him for days now.

Allen didn’t reply, but coughed into his hand, playing up his injuries.

“I’ve been informed that you were an integral part of the dragons’ attack on the Black Order a few days ago.”

“If you mean that I helped my fellow Hunters to fight _against_ the dragons, then yes. I was.” Allen reached down to grab the blankets under him just to hide the tremble in his hands.

“Tell us how you perceived the events of the night, if you will?” Louvelier continued, his narrow, beady eyes staring down Allen without blinking.

Allen returned the gaze, waiting a few seconds before answering. “…Like most everyone else, I woke up in the middle of the night and found the chimera had infiltrated the Order. I was with Lavi and Link most of the night, taking them out as we worked our way through the building. We had tried to signal the alarm, but continued to be cut off by the chimera. When the alarm did sound, Link suggested we move down to the first floor to fight.” He turned his silver eyes to Link for a split second before returning them to Louvelier. “After that, we stumbled upon the dragons.”

“I see. And what happened after that?” Louvelier asked.

Allen continued the story. “We fought, and didn’t do very well. Kanda and Krory joined us not long after that. Then, one of the dragons tried to take me with them. It wasn’t long after that I fell unconscious.” He looked away, unable to continue to stare at that intimidating glare.

Louvelier watched him for a long moment, before questioning him further. “Why exactly were the dragons attempting to take you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Surely you have some idea? Help us to understand, and perhaps we can get you back to your routine faster.”

“I’m telling you, I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine.”

Allen could tell his answer displeased the man. His eyebrows twitched, and the corners of his lips turned down more than they already were. “Tell us about your Master, General Cross.”

Allen blinked at the change of subject. “Cross? What about him?”

“What were you doing with him before you arrived at the Order?”

The question took Allen off guard, but he collected his thoughts as quickly as possible before answering. “He and I traveled around while he trained me.”

Louvelier clasped his hands together and leaned forward, his gaze never leaving Allen’s. “You are aware that he’d been considered dead for nearly five years prior to your arrival.”

“Komui mentioned something like that…”

“So, when you come to us with a letter of recommendation from him, you can see how we might be wary of such a thing.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Allen felt his blood freeze in his veins. He didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

“Only that we think it’s possible that you forged the letter to gain admittance to the Order. We have no proof that Cross Marian is even still alive, and only your word to go by. Seeing as how the dragons are so desperate to capture you, I’m finding it harder and harder to believe your lies.”

Allen’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not lying. Cross is alive.”

“So you say now. We’ll see if you decide to tell us the truth before long.” Louvelier stood up and walked to the door, not sparing another glance at Allen. He turned to Link as he left. “Have the guards lock him up in the basement cells. Permit no more visitors. We’ll be leaving for Central come morning.”

Link nodded. “Understood.”

Allen jumped to his feet, wincing as he jarred some of his more tender areas. “Wait! You can’t do that! I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“That’s for the Seers to determine.” Louvelier waited for Link to open the door before passing through. “Enjoy your remaining time at the Order, Allen Walker. It’ll be the last time you see these walls.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Keeping a smile on his face was the hardest thing Lavi had had to do in years. He knew the grin didn’t reach his eyes, but it was the best he could muster up given the circumstances.

He didn’t wander down in the wizards’ halls often. Most of the people working there kept to themselves and didn’t associate with Hunters often. Lavi wasn’t sure if it was because the Hunters were treated differently, given their active duty and visible efforts to stop the dragons, or if the wizards were simply more self-involved due to the solitary nature of their work. Either way, there was only one person Lavi knew he could easily talk to, and who would help him without questions.

Johnny’s desk looked better than Komui’s, though only slightly. While it was still cluttered beyond repair, at least Johnny managed some semblance of order in his workspace, something that eluded Komui since the redhead had known him. He walked up to the desk to see Johnny carefully measuring a spoonful of some powdered mixture. When he caught sight of Lavi’s approach, he grinned and set his instruments down.

“Lavi! What are you doing down here? I didn’t expect to see you today.”

He grinned back, and even with the rough emotions swirling in his chest, the pain eased at least somewhat seeing Johnny’s friendly face. “I had some free time, so I decided to come see you. I was wondering if you had cooked up any new potions recently. I’d love to try some on my next mission.”

Johnny jumped to his feet. “Really? No one ever wants to try my potions!”

“Of course! I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t. So, you got anything good?”

Johnny moved to the shelf just behind his desk, humming excitedly as he looked through the corked vials. “I’ve got quite a few. I’ve tested most of them out, so I know they’re safe. I can’t vouch for the others, though.”

“Show me what you got.”

Johnny pulled a rack of glass tubes from shelves. Each container held various liquids of different colors. Some contents were clear, others opaque, and they all had labels. Lavi looked them over as Johnny picked through the tubes.

“This one I made to improve someone’s singing voice. And this one is to change the color of your hair. I think those would be good if you were going undercover somewhere.” Johnny grinned widely as he continued to explain his creations. “I also have some that are more suited for battles.”

“Could I see those specifically?” Lavi asked, leaning in close to examine the tubes.

“Sure!” Johnny pointed to each vial as he spoke. “This one can increase your speed and stamina, but it only lasts for a few minutes. This one here can make you fly, though it only works for short distances. I’ve got a few that change sizes, large and small. Not sure what good those will be, but it sounded awesome anyway! Oh! And I just completed a few vials of translocation potions!”

“Translocation?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah! It can transport the user and anyone who touches them to a different location. These are still in the experimental stages. I need some people to test them out before I let others use them.”

Lavi’s green eye widened. “Oh? What do you know about these translocation potions? How do they work?”

“Well, you break the potion on the ground, it creates a portal that stays open for a few seconds. You just jump through the portal and arrive at a new location. It’s actually quite amazing and a difficult potion to master. So far, I’ve only been able to narrow down the change in location to a fifty mile radius.”

“Fifty miles?! That’s… not terribly accurate.” Lavi winced as he looked at the clear blue liquid in the vials Johnny pointed out.

“No, it’s not. Which means I can’t exactly give them out to people to use yet. These new vials might be more stable, but I need to test them out.”

Lavi saw his chance, and took it. He leaned against the desk and looked at the potions thoughtfully. “You know, I could try them out for you, if you wanted. I’ve got some time on my hands.”

Johnny’s eyes lit up behind his thick glasses. “Really? You would do that?”

“Sure, I mean they could be pretty handy if I need to get out of a place quickly, right? No harm in giving them a try.”

“Wow, Lavi! Thanks so much! You’re really helping me out here!” Johnny pulled out a small square pouch crafted of leather. Inside were holes for six vials, with adequate cushioning to keep them from breaking. “Here, I’ll put two of the translocation potions in here. This bag should be easy to travel with, and the potions shouldn’t break prematurely. Were there any others you wanted to try?”

Lavi grinned. “Well, now that you ask…”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Tyki winced as the plate of food splattered against the wall, fruits, cheeses, and meats smearing over stone. The silver platter clanged against the floor, but no one dared to move while the Earl had his fit. It wasn’t safe to—not when his mood turned sour.

“You four said you could handle it. You _promised_ me that you would bring me back Neah.” The Earl paced back and forth across the room, his hands pressed over his face as his tattered robes clung to his frame. He looked like a madman, and some days, Tyki thought he truly was.

Devit spoke up then, and Tyki’s back stiffened. He side-eyed him as the words left his mouth. “We tried, Earl. They just had some crazy magic seal thing and—”

Tyki winced as the Earl’s hand slapped across Devit’s face, cutting his sentence short.

“I don’t want excuses. I want Neah. I _need_ him. You don’t—You don’t understand! It’s the only way to get my powers back. It’s the only way to make the humans pay for what they did to _him_ , to _us_.”

Devit backed away, and his brother’s hand curled around the back of his neck to gently pull him into a hug. Jasdero squeezed his eyes shut as he clung to Devit, waiting out the Earl’s tantrum.

Not wanting to see the twins take another hit, Tyki spoke up to distract him. “We’ll get ‘em next time.”

The plan worked, and Tyki held his ground as the Earl moved to him next. They said nothing as they stared back at each other, and Tyki was certain he’d be the next victim of the Earl’s anger when Road saved him.

“We’ll get him soon, my Lord,” she said, her golden eyes fixated on his. “My dreams tell me so.”

The Earl moved to Road, kneeling down so they could be eye to eye. He pressed his hands over her cheeks and sighed. “My darling, Road. Tell me. What have your dreams shown you?”

Road smiled and tilted her head to the side. “Allen Walker’s expulsion from the Black Order is imminent. Once he’s left their protection, we’ll have our chance to strike.”

“Will it take long?” he asked her, their eyes unblinking as they stared.

“Within the month, my Lord.”

The Earl smiled, then tapped her cheeks before standing up. “That’s what I want to hear—Good news!” He moved back to the table, blinking for a moment before looking down at the mess of spilled food. “Oh, my… Someone’s ruined my dinner. Fetch someone to clean this up for me, will you?”

Tyki relaxed once the Earl’s mood turned for the better. He looked down at Road as they turned to get someone to clean up the mess. Jasdero and Devit rushed out of the dining hall before them, not looking back.

Once they exited into the carved stone corridor, Tyki spoke up. “He’s losing it, Road. He didn’t even remember that he spilled the food himself. And I doubt he remembers that he hit Devit.”

“I know. He has his bad days more frequently now. I’ve asked Lulu Bell and Wisely to keep an eye on him in the hopes that we can avoid another incident like that. They have the most calming presence besides myself, and Wisely can use his magic to soothe him when he has those fits of anger.” She chewed at her thumbnail anxiously as they walked. “We need to capture Allen Walker, and soon.”

Tyki nodded in agreement. “When’s the best time to go out searching again?”

“I’ll consult my dreams tonight and keep track of his whereabouts. It’s hard to find him when he’s on the move. I think someone’s put a concealment spell on him.”

“Just our luck.”

“Still, it’s not impossible. I’ll see what I can do. We might need to use Wisely’s gifts as well.”

“It’s worth a try,” Tyki said, rubbing at his face in frustration. This whole affair should have been over by now. How was that Walker kid this slippery?

“In the meantime, rest up. You still have that wounded hand, don’t you?” Road gave him an amused grin.

Tyki sighed. “Don’t remind me. I can’t believe that Hunter caught me off guard. He’s the same one that stabbed me last time, too.” He grit his teeth just remembering how he’d wounded his shoulder in Erethan, and now his hand at the Order. “Next time I see that swordsman, I’ll make sure to run him through with his own weapon.”

Road let out a soft laugh, her fingers splayed over her lips. “I’d love to see it. But regardless, do keep that wound clean. I’ll need to bring you with me when I manage to track Allen Walker down again. I refuse to let him get away. He’s broken our family for the last time. We’re getting Neah back once and for all.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The stone walls of his cell were cold and damp. Allen wished there was a window to see out, but the only light came from the small, barred opening in the cell door. The sconces in the hallway were lit, and every so often Allen could hear the two guards posted outside his cell shuffle their feet and cough. They never spoke to him or each other, and the silence was almost as unbearable as the darkness.

How did it end up like this? He’d come to see the Black Order as home, see the people here as friends, even family. Allen had had nothing like it before; no support, no place to call his own. This little organization was the closest thing he’d found to family, and now, Louvelier had ripped it all away from him with no more than a wave of his hand. It was something not even the most skilled wizard could accomplish. With the rug yanked out from under his feet, Allen was left drifting in an abyss of darkness, waiting for the end.

The worst part was that he couldn’t even say goodbye to Lavi. The guards had shuffled him off to his cell so quickly that he couldn’t wait for him to return. He wasn’t even sure who knew he’d been taken away. Maybe someone would tell him, he hoped for that small favor at least.

Fate was too cruel to him. As soon as he and Lavi finally pressed the boundaries of their relationship, this happened. He didn’t even have a single day to enjoy their new status as lovers. Had the chimera not attacked that very night, he would’ve woken with Lavi in his bed, their limbs still twisted together as the sun rose. They would’ve lazily gone about their morning routines, eaten breakfast together. It was so mundane, but he wanted it. He wanted it like air or water. He wanted it so bad he could taste it.

Just a moment of happiness between them—that was all Allen wanted.

Instead, he was under arrest, accused of a crime he didn’t commit, and likely to lose his mind when Central’s Seers peered into his thoughts to extract what they believed the truth was out of him.

Allen turned on the wooden pallet that he used as a bed and stared at the small square of light emanating from the hallway. He knew he should sleep. It had to have been night by then, but he couldn’t calm his body or his thoughts down. The uncomfortable wood aggravated his still tender wounds, and his mind refused to let up on his downward spiral into self-loathing.

He lay there for hours, waiting in silence, until a sound outside perked his attention.

“Hey—you’re not supposed to be here.”

Allen sat up, listening to the guard’s deep voice. The next words he heard left his heart a fluttering mess.

“C’mon, my friend. I’m just here to visit the prisoner. Can’t you spare me a few minutes?”

It was Lavi. Lavi was here! He came to see him! Allen was on his feet in an instant, and moved to the doorway. “Lavi?” he called, his voice hesitant as the said the name. Even though his heart soared in relief from the redhead’s presence, he still feared the worst.

“Hey, Al. Don’t these killjoys know how to take a break? Sheesh.”

The second guard brandished his sword, pointing it right at Lavi. “I’m only warning you once. Leave.”

Lavi shrugged. “No can do, buddy. See, I need to get into that cell, and you two are sorta in my way. So, if you don’t mind?”

The first guard moved forward. “Enough of your jokes. I’m reporting you to the Director.”

As the guards moved in on Lavi, he tossed a vial on the floor just in front of them. A dark green smoke billowed up, and both of the guards coughed and hacked as it entered their lungs.

“Magic! Sound the alarm!” one said before falling to the ground.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Lavi smiled and knelt down, looking at the magic he’d cast. “Well, look at that. I’m going to have to thank my potion supplier for that one.”

The guards had been shrunk down to the size of mice. They curled up on the floor, dazed and confused. With a grin, Lavi picked them up carefully and placed them in a small jar next to the wall. When the new guards came down for a shift change, they would be easily spotted.

“Don’t worry, guys. I’m pretty sure this change is only temporary,” Lavi added, grinning down at their tiny forms.

Allen pressed his face against the opening of the cell door, his fingers curling over the edge. “Lavi… You came for me?”

Standing up, Lavi moved to the door and unlocked it. “Of course I did. I promised I’d figure something out, didn’t I?”

Allen moved to leave the cell, but Lavi just pressed him back inside, kissing him firmly on the lips. Starved for the attention, Allen melted into Lavi’s touch like butter. But when they finally parted, he gave him a quizzical look. Why weren’t they leaving the cell? “What are you doing?”

“This is a jail break. What else would it be?”

Allen watched him warily. “Normally, one would leave the cell during a jail break, not stay in it.” When he looked over Lavi in the better light, he saw that he was dressed in his mission clothes, with his hammer secured on his hip. He had a large pack on his back, filled to the brim with supplies.

“We’re going to escape, don’t you worry your pretty little head over that.” Lavi fished out a vial from the bag at his side, and Allen squinted at its contents. It looked blue in color, but otherwise unremarkable in appearance.

“Is that… a potion?”

“Sure is, beansprout.”

Allen sighed at the nickname. He’d avoided it for so long, he almost thought Lavi had forgotten it all together. “What’s it do?”

“It’s a translocation potion.”

“A what?”

“Look we don’t have much time. Just hold onto me, okay? I’m gonna smash this vial and we’ll jump into the portal it creates. Are you ready?”

“I… I think so?” Allen still wasn’t sure what was happening, but when Lavi’s arm curled around his waist, he felt a calmness settle deep in his bones.

“I’ll be honest, I’m not sure where we’ll end up,” Lavi added, lifting the vial and peering into the contents. “I was told it would send us somewhere within a fifty mile radius from here. But I figured it was the quietest way to get us out of the Order.”

Allen swallowed at the lump in his throat and stared up at Lavi. “Are… Are you sure you want to do that? Come with me, I mean? We’ll be on the run, especially now that Louvelier _and_ the dragons are looking for me. What about your job as Bookman’s apprentice?”

Lavi only smiled back at Allen and twirled the potion between his fingers. “You’re more important to me, Al. I’m not leaving you to deal with this on your own. No fucking way.”

Allen felt the tears well up in his eyes. He tightened his grip on the redhead’s waist. “Lavi…”

“So, are you ready to try this and get the fuck out of here before someone notices our plan?”

Allen took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. Let’s do it.”

Grinning, Lavi smashed the vial on the floor. A few seconds passed, then the liquid that had been secure in the bottle rose into the air, swirling until the space before them grew black and blue, blotting out the light.

Allen’s eyes widened as he watched the magic swirl in front of them. “This is it?”

“Yup. You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied, his heart in his throat.

They jumped into the portal together, the black and blue blob twisted and turned as their bodies disappeared into the darkness, then blinked out of existence leaving nothing but broken glass behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're off!!! Allen and Lavi on the road, running from Central and the Dragons!!!
> 
> And I'm addicted to cliffhangers. I'm so sorry. XD


	17. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains sex.

_Behind me now the winding road they sing of_  
_I've come to stand before a silent wall_  
_Finally a chance to find a question_  
_To point out the right answer after all this time_

_Dying to Live_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Walking through the portal was more disorienting than Lavi thought it would be. The entire trip took less than a second, but when they entered the other side, Lavi felt as if he’d been on a boat during a storm, violently battered by the elements. Both he and Allen fell to their knees as they passed through, the portal disappearing behind them. Lavi curled up on the ground and he could hear Allen retching beside him from the nauseating spell.

“Well, we made it… somewhere,” Lavi said, panting between words as he tried not to lose the contents of his stomach like Allen had. The sky above him spun wildly, and Lavi closed his eye against it.

Allen moaned, sitting back on folded legs and moving away from the mess he’d made. He covered his face with both hands. “That was horrible.”

“Agreed. Let’s not do that again.” Lavi let a few minutes pass before he tried to sit up as well. When he opened his eye again, the world wasn’t quite as dizzying as before. He managed to keep his supper down.

Allen pulled his hands away from his face and chuckled. “Not the worst escape I’ve ever attempted, so there’s that to be said. At least we’re out of the Black Order.”

“Yeah, but where _are_ we?” Lavi looked around, hoping to find something that would indicate how far they traveled. Unfortunately, their surroundings weren’t too helpful.

They had landed in a forest, nowhere near a road or any other form of civilization. The trees were thin and easy to maneuver through, and the underbrush was no more than a slight inconvenience. Lavi looked up at the sky, relieved to find it clear. He looked for constellations in hopes of figuring out which direction to go.

Allen stood slowly, his legs still wobbling as he grabbed a nearby tree for support. His free arm encircled his waist, and he winced as he scanned the area. “You said this potion could get us anywhere, right?”

“Anywhere within a fifty mile radius,” Lavi corrected, pulling himself to his feet. “Since we’re in a forest, there are only a few places we could’ve ended up.”

“Oh?” Allen asked, an exhausted smile slipping onto his face. “Well, that’s helpful, at least. Where do you think we are?”

Lavi checked the stars again, then looked around at their surroundings. “There are heavily forested areas to the West and South of the Black Order. If I can figure out which one we’re nearest to, I can figure out which way to start walking.”

Allen rubbed his tired eyes and leaned against the tree next to him. “How are we supposed to figure out which forest we’re in? It’s not like there a sign. I don’t even see a road.”

With a grin, Lavi pulled his hammer from the holster at his side. “We just need a bird’s-eye view.”

“Please tell me I don’t have to go up that thing with you,” Allen said, a laugh in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Al. You can stay safely on the ground. I can handle this on my own.” Anchoring the head of the hammer against the ground, Lavi gripped the handle tightly and willed it to extend. He soared upward, past the tree branches and above the canopy until he could see clearly in all directions.

Scanning the horizon, Lavi peered in all directions, checking for a landmark that would give him some idea of where they had landed. When he spied the Ilith mountains to the west, he grinned. The mountain range was close, meaning they had to be on the western edge of the kingdom. Looking up at the sky, he checked the stars once more to get his bearings, then slid back down to the ground.

“Well?” Allen asked, looking up at Lavi expectantly.

Lavi holstered his hammer. “The good news is that I know where we are. It looks like we’re not far from the Ilith mountains, and I’d say there’s a good chance we’ve crossed the border into Haalan. I don’t think that the Order will catch up with us any time soon. The bad news is that we are pretty deep in the forest. We’re going to have a hell of a time finding a road or any towns for a while.”

With a nod, Allen reciprocated his grin with a soft smile. “I’m actually relieved. It’s nice to finally be away from everything, even if we are roughing it for a bit.”

“I packed some supplies for us, so we have time to find civilization.” Lavi adjusted the straps on the pack he was carrying and took Allen’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s see if we can find a road. We should put some distance between us and here, in case someone tries to track the magic.”

Allen’s fingers tightened in Lavi’s grip, and he smiled as they slowly picked their way through the underbrush. Allen still walked with a limp, and his free arm curled around his midsection. Lavi could tell he was in pain, but there was nothing for it. They needed to move.

They were quiet for a long while, the sounds of the forest keeping them company as they worked their way between the trees. Insects buzzed about, owls hooted from high above branches, and smaller animals scurried about the forest floor to avoid the pair’s loud traipsing about the woods. The walk felt more like a quiet, nightly stroll than an escape from what was once their home.

“Lavi?” Allen asked, his face downcast as he struggled to keep up with his pace.

“Yeah, Al?”

“I don’t…” Allen trailed off, and it sounded as if his words had caught in his throat. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“It’s a little late for that,” Lavi replied with a laugh.

“Still… You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. I can take care of myself. Everyone is after me, so if we part ways when we reach town, you can—”

“Allen,” Lavi said, cutting him off mid-speech. “If I wasn’t committed to seeing this through to the end with you, I wouldn’t have sprung you from that cell in the first place.”

He wouldn’t meet Lavi’s gaze, so the redhead continued talking. “We’re sticking together, no matter how dangerous or rough things get. I want to be with you.”

Allen wiped at his eyes with his free hand, sniffling softly. “Are you sure?” he asked again, his voice weak and strained with tears.

“Positive.”

“I just… no one’s ever done this for me.”

Lavi paused, halting their progress. He watched Allen’s tear-stained face with nothing but the light of the moon to illuminate them. “Done what?”

“This…” Allen wiped at his face again. “Sacrificed something for me. Gone out of their way to _help_ me. I just… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying. We need to keep moving.”

“Allen, stop.” Lavi grabbed his shoulders, forcing them to face each other. “It’s okay to cry. This is a real shitty situation. You’re allowed to be upset and have feelings. Don’t apologize for them.”

“I know,” Allen replied, nodding as he wiped his eyes once more. “I’m just so happy you’re here with me, Lavi. I don’t think I could do this without you.”

Allen’s proclamation left Lavi winded. He stared back at him, struck by his honesty. He opened his mouth, three little words burning on his tongue, but he bit them back quickly, too scared to let them out yet. “…I’m just as happy to be with you, Al.” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Allen’s, kissing him with a quiet intensity. His hands tightened on his shoulders, then one smoothed up to touch his neck. When they pulled away, Lavi smiled. “Now, let’s find someplace safe to spend the night, okay?”

Allen nodded, his face flushed from the kiss. “Okay.”

 

XXxXxXx

 

Link watched as two of the Black Order’s wizards carefully carried the glass jar containing their two shrunken guards back to the Wizards’ Hall. The replacement guards had shown up just before dawn to change shifts, and instead found Allen Walker’s cell empty and the guards indisposed.

Louvelier’s glare burned hotter this early morning than Link had ever seen it before. He knew that his boss was ready to snap at anyone that dared even look at him wrong. He kept a modest distance back, his posture stiff as he awaited his boss’ orders.

“Was it just Walker who escaped? Did he have help?” Louvelier asked as he stared at the empty cell.

“The guards said it was a redhead with an eyepatch that helped him escape,” Link explained, his voice level and calm. “Which would fit the description of—”

“Bookman Junior,” Louvelier finished, his teeth grinding together. “Wake Bookman now. I’d like to have a chat with him about his apprentice. And inform Komui that his Hunters now have a new prime directive during their missions.”

“Director?” Link asked, waiting for clarification.

“Allen Walker and Bookman Junior are now traitors and enemies of the Black Order. If found, they are to be captured alive and returned to me for punishment.”

Link nodded and gave the Director a slight bow. “As you wish.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

After walking for nearly four hours, they spent the night in the woods, huddled together in a copse of firs. They lit no fire, and curled up in the single bedroll Lavi had managed to pack. In spite of the circumstances, Allen had never felt so safe as he did sleeping nestled up next to Lavi. The night had been peaceful, and the morning even more so. Dew clung to the grass around them, and the birds twittered in the trees above.

After a meager breakfast, Lavi checked their location once more and they continued their journey. By midday they’d found a well-traveled road, and just before nightfall, they reached a settlement. Dog-tired and weary, they stumbled into the only inn in town and rented a small room. The innkeeper threw in a few hot bowls of venison stew after seeing their exhausted faces.

The room was barely larger than a closet, and had a single bed for them to share. After they ate their warm meal in record time, Lavi left Allen to clean up while he poked around for information. Since Allen’s scarred face and white hair was more recognizable than Lavi’s own facade, he didn’t want Allen to be seen too much in town, lest someone come looking for them and pick up their trail.

Left to his own devices, Allen dug through the bag Lavi had packed just before they ran away from the Black Order. Lavi had packed a few of his own clothes, and Allen was eternally grateful that he had something clean to change into. He hadn’t had a proper bath since before the dragons attacked the Order, and all the grime and sweat of walking nearly a day straight had left him feeling crusty.

The baths were on the first floor just behind the kitchens, where it was easier to haul hot water from the hearth. Allen entered the large communal room to find it blissfully empty. He scrubbed himself clean as fast as possible, lingering in the tub for as long as he dared before drying off and hurrying back up to their room. Lavi still hadn’t returned by the time Allen had finished his bath. Finding the room quiet and the bed comfortable, Allen stretched out on the mattress and slept. He was still exhausted from their trek through the woods, and his wounds from the fight against the dragons still bothered him.

Nearly half an hour passed before Lavi returned, his arms filled with haphazardly packed bags that threatened to spill at any moment. At the disturbance, Allen sighed and sat up, watching Lavi curiously as he dropped his armload of items on the bed near Allen’s feet.

“What’s all this?” Allen asked, rubbing at his eye as he looked over Lavi’s haul.

“Supplies. I couldn’t pack everything I wanted to before we left, but I did grab a decent amount of gold so we could get what we needed on the road. I bought an extra bedroll, some food…”

Allen nodded as Lavi listed off the things he had procured. He was still groggy from his nap, but Lavi’s enthusiasm forced him to wake up and take stock of their situation. “Did you figure out where we are?”

“In a town called Nyyra, though it’s more like a waystation than a town. People stop here before heading into the woods to trap and hunt. The owner of the general store told me the woods are thick with ermines and foxes.”

Allen picked up a jar stuffed full of dried meat and turned it over in his hands. “I suppose it’s better that this place is so small. Less chance of someone asking about us.”

“Right. As long as we keep a low profile and pretend we’re just on our way through like everyone else, we should be okay.”

Allen’s throat tightened, and when he spoke up, he had trouble not choking on his question. “But then what? What the hell are we supposed to do?”

Lavi had been fussing with one of the jars of dried vegetables when Allen spoke. He stared back at him for a moment, sighed, then tossed the jar back on the bed. He sat down next to Allen. “Honestly, I don’t know. I have no idea where to even begin.” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the green and black bandana from his forehead. “Is there anyone or any place you can think of that might have some answers? I mean, thinking about this logically, the only clue we have as to what’s going on is the journal I translated—if we even want to entertain the idea that it _could_ be your journal.”

Allen leaned against Lavi’s shoulder, staring across the room at the wall. “I don’t have a lot of people I can ask about my past… I never knew my family, and I was living on the streets by myself until Cross found me. He was the one who told me my arm wasn’t a deformity… If anyone knows what to do, it would be him. At least he hates the Order more than anyone I know.”

Lavi tilted his head to look down at Allen. “Considering we all thought he was dead until recently, I don’t think he’ll be an easy person to track down. Where was the last place you saw him?”

“He ditched me in Glanthal about a week before I ran into you and Lenalee in Alabaster. I woke up one morning and he had left the room we’d rented. He left the letter of recommendation for Komui and scribbled out some vague directions to the Black Order. Of course, I got hopelessly lost before I met you.”

Thinking back on that day left Allen’s heart lighter than he thought it would. Even though they were in a terrible situation with little hope in sight, he smiled fondly at the memory of first meeting Lavi and Lenalee. He never guessed that he’d be here now, with Lavi by his side. When he mused on the thought, it struck him as romantic in a way. His hand slipped into Lavi’s as they sat on the edge of the bed, and Lavi squeezed his palm in reciprocation.

“I suppose there’s no chance that he’d be in Glanthal now?” Lavi asked, leaning back against Allen and entwining their fingers.

“Doubtful. He moves on from one place to another fairly quickly.” Allen frowned as he was reminded of his Master’s antics. “I’m sure he left town after racking up a pile of debts in my name and— Wait…” Allen sat up straight, his silver eyes wide with realization. “The debts! We could follow his trail of debts!”

Lavi blinked, watching as Allen lit up like the sun for how excited he was. “Debts? How are we going to follow those?”

“He leaves debts after every town he visits, but he has a pattern. I was with him for years, so I noticed it.” Allen couldn’t help grinning as a new burst of hope blossomed in his chest. “There are a few places he’ll leave debts at no matter what city he goes to: gambling houses, inns, taverns, and brothels. He lies to all of them about where he’ll be going next, just to keep the debt collectors off his heels—except the brothels. Whenever he made me pay off a debt, I had to pay them before anyone else.”

Lavi let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Classy. That’s one hell of a Master you got there, Allen.”

“I know. At least he treated his women well. That was one thing he never failed to do.”

“At least we can say he’s not a total louse, then?” Lavi grinned and turned his gaze to Allen. “So, we head to Glanthal tomorrow morning and see what we can dig up. Sounds like a plan to me.”

“It’s more of a plan than we’ve had for a while now.” Allen moved to stand, but a sharp pain in his side caused him to wince. Lavi helped him to lay back on the bed to rest his bruised body. “We’ll see if I can make it. At this rate, I’ll slow us up so much that the Order will catch up for certain.”

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Lavi teased, sifting through the supplies he’d dropped on the bed earlier. “Here, I bought you some medicine that should help with those bruised ribs. I’m sure we’ll need it on this trip, anyway.”

“What we need are a couple horses,” Allen added, resting his arm over his eyes. “How much money did you take with you?”

“Not that much.”

“I suppose we could always steal them.”

Lavi’s green eye widened at the comment. “Being caught as a horse thief is punishable by hanging.”

“Yeah, but being caught by the Order is punishable by lifetime imprisonment and potentially losing my mind. I think I’ll take my chances.” Allen looked up at Lavi, a smirk slipping onto his face. “You know we’ll need to get more money eventually, and I don’t think we can go about it by legal means.”

Lavi snickered back. “It sounds to me like this trip will turn us both into a pair of miscreants.”

“I’m way ahead of you.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee wiped at her sore eyes, wincing as she hit a tender spot on her skin. She’d been crying intermittently since Lavi and Allen left and were declared traitors by Central. She’d pleaded with Komui, begging him to rescind the order, but there was nothing he could do. Louvelier’s word was law, and they couldn’t back away from the declaration.

She sat in Kanda’s bed, legs crossed as she curled up on herself and tried to slow the flow of tears from her eyes. This instance had been triggered by seeing Timothy arguing with Miranda and Krory in the dining hall. Allen’s name had been brought up in conversation, and someone had badmouthed him. When Timothy tried to stand up for Allen and Lavi’s reputations, Miranda and Krory did damage control. Going against Louvelier’s orders could get the boy in more trouble than he realized, and when her two friends tried to quietly take care of the situation, Lenalee couldn’t finish her lunch. She had rushed back to Kanda’s room, finding it more comforting and safer than her own while Louvelier still lurked at the Order.

By the time she’d managed to regain control, the door opened and shut. She glanced up through blurry eyes to see Kanda walk towards her and sit down on the bed.

“Miranda and Krory managed to get Timothy calmed down,” he said, his voice level and soothing. Lenalee sniffled, then pressed her face against his shoulder.

“I miss them, Kanda. I miss them so much.”

He said nothing as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer. The touch comforted her and she clung to him like a child.

“They’re not traitors like Louvelier says they are.” She pressed her face harder into his chest, trying to stop another wave of tears.

“I know,” Kanda said, his arm tightening around her.

Lenalee tightened her jaw and sat up straight, meeting their eyes. “I want to help them, but I don’t know how. No one knows where they went, or what even happened. Louvelier’s kept everyone in the dark. And if we even talk about it, there’s a chance they’ll label us as traitors as well.”

“We’ll figure out a way. For now, we need to keep calm and wait for our chance.” Kanda reached up and stroked Lenalee’s hair, his fingers smoothing through the dark locks.

“I don’t know if I can keep calm,” Lenalee admitted, rubbing her eyes. “Especially with you leaving tomorrow.”

Kanda nodded. “It shouldn’t be a long assignment. Marie is coming with, and we’re going to a town only a few days’ ride from here.”

“Still… I haven’t been able to think straight since they went missing.” She rubbed at her temples and sighed.

“Maybe you should stay with your brother in his office?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not that incapable of taking care of myself.”

“I didn’t meant it like that,” Kanda said. “Louvelier has been in and out of Komui’s office every day, making demands and being an overall annoyance. Maybe if you stick around his office, you could hear any updates on Allen and Lavi.”

Lenalee’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “Kanda! That’s genius!”

He simply shrugged. “It’s better than sitting around with our thumbs up our asses.”

She kissed his cheek and stood up. Tears still hung in her eyes, and her cheeks were damp and red, but she grinned with determination. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get plan ‘Save Allen and Lavi’ started!”

Kanda let the tiniest smile slip onto his face as he followed Lenalee out of the room.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link pursed his lips, finding it harder and harder to keep a neutral face as he questioned Bookman over the disappearance of his apprentice and Allen Walker. The old man was not cooperating.

“I don’t know why you’re still here. I have no idea what my idiot apprentice is up to.” Bookman refused to even look at Link when he spoke, instead focusing on transcribing the text spread out on the desk in front of him.

Link bit the inside of his lip before speaking, hoping to smother the urge to voice his frustrations. “I’ve been instructed to question everyone at the Order who had ties to the two traitors. As you are the closest to Junior, you’re our prime resource for information.”

Bookman dipped his quill in the inkwell, unfazed. “Regardless, I’ve no information to give you concerning Allen Walker or that brat of an apprentice. No amount of rephrasing your questions will produce the answers you want.”

Closing his notebook, Link glared at the old man before turning to leave the room. “Thank you for your time.”

“If you actually manage to catch my apprentice, make sure to hit him hard for me,” Bookman called out after him. “The brat left me with too much work to do on my own.”

Link left without a reply. When the door finally closed and he found himself alone in the hallway, he let out a long, exasperated sigh. This assignment would be the death of him. The case was at a dead end, and Louvelier’s need for constant updates wore at his nerves like a rat gnawing on wire. He had no clues as to where Walker and Junior were headed, and he still wasn’t completely sure how they managed to escape the building. The only thing left in the cell had been a broken bottle, so he figured magic had to be involved somehow.

He’d questioned nearly everyone else, from Hunters to general workers at the Order. Those who were close to Allen and Junior refused to speak ill of them, and no one had a clue as to their link to the dragons that attacked earlier in the week. It seemed the entire incident took everyone by surprise.

That left Link in a dangerous predicament. He had no leads to follow after, and no way of knowing where the two fugitives were headed. At this point, his only plan was to run around the three kingdoms knocking on doors and asking if anyone had seen his query—which was nothing but a fool’s errand.

Louvelier was not going to like this.

The last place he needed to question individuals was the Wizard’s Hall. He took a breath to steady his nerves as he entered the hall, the scent of herbs and tinctures thick in the air. He needed to find something that could help him, anything to bring back to Louvelier and avoid his wrath.

Most of the wizards were busy at their stations, barely noticing his arrival. They continued to focus on their work and Link walked to the desk of the senior wizard, Reever. The man’s desk was covered in documents and books, barely leaving room to work. When Link stopped in front of him, Reever glanced up at him for a quick second before returning to his paperwork.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked, scribbling into a thickly bound journal.

“I’m here to inquire on the disappearance of Allen Walker and the Junior Bookman a few nights ago. I need to know if you or any of your wizards have information on the matter.” He stood tall as he questioned Reever, his face stern and eyes narrowed.

Reever sighed, unapologetic in his exacerbation, and looked back up at Link. “None of my wizards have come forward with information when your charming boss demanded it. So, unless anything has changed in the past couple of days, I doubt you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

Link’s eyebrows twitched and furrowed, but he managed to keep his voice calm. “There was a broken bottle in Walker’s cell after his escape. We already know that magic was used on the guards to shrink them, and I’m certain they used magic to escape the Order. Do you know of any magics that would be used to escape a cell?”

This caught Reever’s attention. He sat straighter in his chair and looked up at Link with complete seriousness. “Do you have the bottle?”

With a nod, Link pulled out a large paper envelope from the bag at his side and handed it over to Reever. The Wizard opened it and peered inside, angling the envelope towards the light to get a better look. His eyes widened, but he just shook his head and handed the evidence back to Link.

“Anything could’ve been in that bottle. We use standard vials when experimenting with potions in the lab. There’s no way to tell exactly whose it was, and I have a feeling that it might’ve been stolen.”

“Are there any potions that you could narrow down for me?”

“Let’s see…” Reever leaned back in his chair and tapped his chin in thought. “It could’ve been a dematerialization potion. Those give you the temporary ability to walk through walls. Possibly an invisibility potion, as that would leave them unseen by guards as they left. I would bet on a translocation potion, though. That would be the most effective.”

“Translocation?”

Reever nodded. “They’re experimental. It’s difficult to get those potions to work right, and even if they do, there are always risks involved.” He pushed up his glasses. “Pinpointing a landing spot is near impossible, so they’re not good for traveling. But if you’re just looking to get out of a hairy situation as fast as possible, you can use the potion. They have a maximum radius of fifty miles. So if they used it, they could be anywhere in that zone, likely further by now since I’m sure they’re still on the move.”

“Do you know which of your wizards have been working on these potions?”

Reever hesitated for a moment before answering. “All of them work on those on occasion. It could’ve been anyone. It’s likely that the potions were stolen. The Wizards’ Hall is never locked down.”

Link glared at Reever for a long moment. He felt as if the man was lying to him, but he couldn’t prove it. Instead of causing a scene, he gave a polite bow. “Thank you for your help.”

Reever only nodded in recognition before returning to his paperwork.

It wasn’t much, but it was a lead. Link rushed back to Louvelier’s temporary office with the new information, and hoped that it was enough to satisfy his boss. When he reached the door, he knocked and entered. Louvelier looked up from his lunch as Link appeared.

“Tell me you’ve got some news.”

The words sent a nervous chill down Link’s spine, but he masked it well. “It seems no one has any knowledge of where Walker and Junior might have gone. However, I’ve narrowed down the method of escape.” He set the envelope containing the broken vial on the desk. “After talking with the head wizard, I’m certain they used a translocation spell. They could’ve ended up anywhere within a fifty mile radius.”

Louvelier ignored the envelope and continued with his meal. “These people are useless. I don’t know why I bother.”

Link continued standing by the desk as Louvelier ate. It was another few minutes before he was addressed once more. “Since we can’t pinpoint their location, I’ll order Komui to send out all of his Hunters on missions. They’ll search for Walker and Junior. You’ll be going out as well, on your own.”

Opening the desk drawer, Louvelier pulled out a small compact, handing it to Link. “Since the dragons are after Walker, we can follow sightings of them and search for him that way. Combined with a sweeping search of towns and cities with our Hunters, we should be able to narrow down their location.”

Link popped open the compact to find a mirror. “And this, sir?”

“A magic mirror,” Louvelier clarified. “You can use this to contact me while out in the field. I’ll alert you to any information of dragon activity, and you’ll be able to move quicker to trail the fugitives.”

“Understood. When shall I leave on assignment?”

“Immediately.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Johnny shook like a dry leaf in the wind as Reever ushered him to Komui’s office. He felt Reever’s hand on his back as they walked, and even though his superior had a smile on his face, the strained lines next to his eyes and at the corners of his mouth indicated he was in trouble.

He knew exactly what it was about, too.

Johnny couldn’t keep the same straight face Reever did, and instead sweat profusely, wringing his hands as they walked. He stumbled multiple times, catching his shoes on the edges of the stone flooring, but Reever said nothing of it. They walked in silence, and the only time Reever spoke up was to greet passersby.

Entering the office felt like entering his own funeral. Johnny’s teeth clattered together as Reever sat him down in one of the chairs opposite Komui’s desk, then took a seat next to him. Lenalee had just set a fresh cup of coffee down for her brother before moving to help organize some of the files on his desk.

“Well, now. To what do I owe this visit?” Komui asked, grabbing his mug and taking a quick sip of the piping hot liquid.

Reever’s cheerful facade fell after Komui’s question. “Johnny’s got something he needs to tell you about Lavi and Allen’s escape.”

The room went silent in that moment, and Komui’s eyes widened. He folded his hands in front of him, then turned to Lenalee. “Lock the door, make sure no one else can hear us.”

Lenalee nodded and rushed to do as asked. Komui set his attention back on Johnny and Reever. “What do you know?”

Reever nudged Johnny’s shoulder, gentle but insistent. “Go on and tell him. It’s okay.”

Johnny bit at his lip, his hands balled into fists as he stared down into his lap. He couldn’t look Komui in the eye—not after what he’d done. “I-I was the one who gave Lavi the potions he used to break Allen out of the cell.” He should have known that someone would find out. His handwriting was all over the vials, and once the potion disappeared, it was clearly marked. Reever recognized the bottles instantly, which led to his predicament.

“What potions did you give him, exactly?”

Johnny’s fingers tightened as he grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt. “…Two translocation potions. He said—he said he would test them for me. I didn’t know what he meant to use it for, honest!”

Komui waved off Johnny’s concerns, his eyes still sharp. “Did you give him the shrinking potion as well? And any others?”

With a nod, Johnny continued. “Yes, the shrinking potion. I a-also gave him three other potions, but they weren’t very powerful. Just a light potion and some healing potions.” He pushed up his glasses, wiping at his eyes.

Reever set his gaze on Komui. “Chief, what should we do? I put Louvelier’s man off the scent as best I could, but he still might realize the truth.”

Komui sighed and leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk. “Louvelier has already sent out his best men and all of our available Hunters to find Allen and Lavi. I think it’s best if we keep this information to ourselves. I don’t want them getting wind of it.”

Johnny looked up then, surprise written over his face. “You’re not telling the Director?”

Reever shook his head and patted Johnny’s shoulder with a comforting touch. “We’re not as convinced as the Director that Allen and Lavi are actually traitors. Anything we can do to keep him out of their way while they take care of things on their end is the best we can do for now.”

With a nod, Komui grabbed his coffee. “Is there any way for you to track them down with the spell or potion? Some kind of contact?”

Adjusting his thick glasses, Johnny blinked and thought over the question. “Possibly…but it might take some time. If you had something of Lavi or Allen’s, it would be easier to create a locater potion.”

“Louvelier’s men raided Allen’s room, but I’m sure we can find something.” Komui stood up and paced behind his desk.

“It just needs to be of substance. A comb, jewelry—something with weight,” Johnny explained.

Lenalee spoke up then, her voice strong as she walked closer to the desk. “I’ll do it. No one will question me going to his room.”

Komui nodded in agreement. “Good. When you’ve found something useful, bring it to Johnny, and once it’s magicked, I want it brought straight to my office.”

“Yes, sir,” Johnny said, the nervousness bubbling up in his stomach once more. Komui dismissed them and Reever walked him back out into the hallway. The burst of fresh air on his face felt amazing, even if his stomach was still tied in knots.

“You really think you can make that potion?” Reever asked as they walked, in no hurry to return to the Wizards’ Hall.

Johnny nodded. “Absolutely.”

He’d never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Incense hung thick in the air, and Lavi had difficulty breathing. He kept close to Allen, following as the Mistress led them through the opulently decorated halls. Lamps burned low and doors to each room were left open, indecent sounds echoing in the corridors. Lavi tried to not peek into the rooms as they passed, but it was hard to resist. He’d caught sight of the brothel’s workers and clientele in all manners of positions. Worse yet, he’d seen all variations of partners and positions, each more alluring than the first. He had told Allen he could handle talking to one of the Ladies who’d been Cross’ favorite, but now he was beginning to regret his decision to come inside the building.

Lavi tugged at the collar of his shirt. When the hell had it gotten so hot in here?

A sudden tug on his hand stole his attention away from a pair of men grinding against each other in the doorway. He turned to look at Allen, the flush on his face such a deep crimson that it rivaled his hair.

“Are you okay?” Allen asked, a smile curling up on his lips.

“Define okay.”

Allen held in a laugh. “You look about ready to faint. Lose all the blood in your head, have you?”

Lavi sighed and tried not to let Allen see how right he was. “I’ll be fine, thanks.”

Ignoring Lavi’s answer, Allen tugged at his arm, pulling him closer as they walked. “Is it the men or the women?”

“Both.”

“Mmm, I had a feeling. Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon enough.”

Lavi said nothing to that, but squeezed Allen’s hand as they kept walking. After what felt like an eternity, they turned to a closed door. The Mistress opened it, and entered.

“My Lady. You have guests.”

Lavi tried to swallow, but found his mouth dry as a bone. The woman was beautiful, with raven black hair and skin that glowed like the full moon. Lavi thanked the Gods that she was fully clothed in ornate silk robes, or he knew he’d end up with a bloody nose. His pants were uncomfortably tight as it was.

When she looked up, her dark eyes met Allen’s and she smiled warmly. “Little Allen. It’s a pleasure.”

“Miss Anita,” Allen replied with a bow of his head.

The Mistress left, closing the door behind her. Allen crossed the room, his steps muffled by the ornate rugs. They clasped hands and kissed each other’s cheeks in greeting. Lavi hung back awkwardly, not sure how to proceed.

“It’s been a while,” Anita said, smiling as she gently held Allen’s hands. “I expected to see you with Cross when he last visited, but it seems you’re with a new redhead now.”

Lavi’s eye widened at the comment, and he had to look away as Anita’s gaze landed on him. She motioned for him to come forward, but it was Allen’s smile that gave him the strength to unroot his feet from the floor.

“This is Lavi,” Allen said, a fondness in his voice as he watched the redhead approach. “Lavi, this is Miss Anita. She’s a friend of Cross’.”

When Lavi was close enough, Anita clasped hands with him the same as she had with Allen, kissing his cheeks. “Any friend of Allen’s is welcome here.”

“T-Thank you,” Lavi managed to stutter out.

Anita turned back to Allen with a smirk on her face. “The Mistress said you wanted to talk with me, and I’m guessing it has to do with your unscrupulous Master.”

Allen let out a long, exasperated sigh. “I have to find him. Do you know which town he was headed to after he left here? This was the last place I saw him, and that was months ago.”

“You have quite a bit of searching to do.” She brushed back a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Lucky for you, I do have some information. He told me he was headed north to Wyshia. Said he had business that needed to be taken care of there.”

Allen nodded. “Did he say when he’d be back this way?”

Anita smiled and hid a laugh behind her hand. “You and I both know that he never makes good on those promises.”

“If it makes a difference, my Lady, he tries his best for you,” Allen added.

She waved him off with her hand, but the smile never left her face. “Flattery will get you nowhere with me. I know where your heart lies.” She winked at Lavi, making the redhead flush a deeper shade of red. “I suppose you’ll be off to look for him now.”

“Yes. You’ve been most helpful. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Allen. Come by any time. The Mistress will see you both out, unless you decide to partake in some of the brothel’s services.”

Allen laughed as he pulled Lavi back towards the door. “Unfortunately, we must follow this lead. Maybe next time.”

Anita smiled. “Next time, it’s a promise.”

The Mistress was still on the other side of the door when they exited, and she led them back out the way they came.

Lavi barely felt Allen’s hand on his arm as they walked through the halls, and he kept his eye focused on the floorboards to avoid seeing the lewd acts being performed around them. By the time they reached the front door and exited out into the street, he nearly collapsed in relief. The fresh, night air cooled his hot, sweaty skin.

Allen eyed him with a grin. “Don’t tell me that was your first time in a brothel.”

Brushing back the damp hair from his forehead, Lavi took another deep breath of clean air. “All right then, I won’t tell you.”

With a laugh, Allen pulled Lavi towards their inn. With his free hand, he secured the hood of his cloak around his face. “I should’ve warned you. This brothel is a little more intense than others. They take all sorts of clientele, as you could see.”

“I noticed.” Lavi pulled at the collar of his shirt, still feeling more bothered than he wanted to admit.

“Are you okay? You still look woozy.” Allen pressed his hand against Lavi’s forehead and the redhead leaned into the touch, letting out a soft moan. Allen’s eyes widened, then a smirk slipped onto his lips. “Lavi? You seem a tad… affected.”

Lavi grimaced, jerking away from Allen’s touch at the taunt. He wanted to deny it, but he knew it would only be a blatant lie, and Allen only had to lower his gaze to find the truth. At this point, Lavi wasn’t sure how he was still standing upright; he doubted he had any blood left in his head.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s probably the incense they burned. We were in the building for a while.”

“Incense?”

“Yes, they’re an aphrodisiac. It’s a special blend the brothel uses.”

Lavi shoulders stiffened up at the explanation. “Oh, Gods.”

Allen chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’ll wear off. In the meantime, if we hurry back to the inn, I’m sure we can make use of it.” Even Allen colored at that statement as he led Lavi back to the inn.

“I thought we needed to follow the lead on Cross’ whereabouts right away?” Lavi hurried behind Allen, grimacing as he tried to ignore the stiffness in his pants.

“The sun’s already set, and traveling at night isn’t safe.” Allen turned to Lavi as they weaved through the crowded streets, winking over his shoulder. “So we might as well relax while we can.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen tripped backwards as Lavi pushed him down against the mattress. They’d barely closed the door to their room at the inn before they were kissing each other with a desperate passion, groping and tugging off each other’s clothes. Maybe the incense at the brothel had affected him as well, but Allen wasn’t about to tell Lavi that.

They had left the Black Order over a week ago, and since then, Allen had only felt closer to Lavi. His trust in the redhead had skyrocketed as they ran from the Order and the dragons, keeping a low profile in every town they visited. They shared dangers and their beds in equal measure, in hopes of finding Cross Marian and getting some answers.

Allen knew better than to think their frequent passionate nights weren’t also a heavy distraction from the constant stress and anxiety of their quest. They had little to go on, and the longer they were gone from the Order, the harder it was to keep positive that they’d find their answers before getting captured by one enemy or another. Keeping a constant lookout for enemies was exhausting, and even they needed a respite once in awhile.

And finding comfort in each other’s arms was enough for Allen.

Lavi pinned Allen against the mattress, his lips searing a hot trail down his neck. Both their shirts had been discarded before they’d made it halfway to the bed. Allen’s pants were already loose around his hips, his shoes forgotten on the floor as Lavi worked to kick his remaining clothes off without pulling away from Allen’s neck.

“Shit, Al. I want you so bad,” Lavi whispered against his skin. He propped himself up with one arm against the mattress as the other hand tugged down Allen’s trousers. Allen arched his hips off the bed, letting Lavi strip him down. Once Allen’s pants slipped down past his ankles, he rushed to free Lavi of his as well.

“Then hurry up and take these off,” Allen teased, letting out a lewd moan as Lavi hit a particularly tender spot on his neck. His hands tightened on Lavi’s hips as he tilted his neck back.

Humming in approval, Lavi attacked Allen’s neck harder, sucking on the sensitive skin. He groaned when Allen’s hips bucked into his. “Mm, someone sounds impatient.”

Allen chuckled, slipping his arms up around Lavi’s neck to tug at the red strands. “I’m not the one who had to walk all the way back to the inn with a hard-on.” His patience finally lost, Allen rolled them over on the bed, straddling Lavi’s hips as he stared down in triumph.

Lavi bit his lip as he stared back up at Allen, his face flushed and sweaty. “I’m not going to live that one down, am I?”

“Never.” Allen yanked off Lavi’s pants the rest of the way down his legs, then leaned back in to kiss Lavi hard on the lips. Their tongues collided, and Allen’s hips twitched against Lavi’s on instinct. As their mutual arousals rubbed together, they moaned into each other’s mouths, nearly melting at the contact. Lavi slipped his hand between them, grabbing their cocks and rubbing them as one. Allen’s legs nearly buckled at the feeling of hard skin on skin. Lavi didn’t stop jerking them off, even when Allen dug his nails too hard into his shoulders.

“Lavi… _Lavi_ ,” Allen whined into their kisses, his hips working with the redhead’s strokes. He already wanted more, but everything felt too good to stop and switch positions.

The rush of pleasure went to Allen’s head, leaving him dizzy with desire. He bit Lavi’s lower lip, and in reciprocation, Lavi bucked his hips up against Allen’s at the none-too-gentle nip. He nearly lost all reason then, a switch clicking in his brain and leaving Allen desperate to lose himself in the feeling of naked skin on skin. He needed a distraction, he needed to feel someone touch him, caress him.

He needed Lavi.

Allen reached over the edge of the bed, fumbling with the bag next to it. He cursed under his breath as he searched for the jar of ointment, half on top of the redhead as he continued to stroke them with his hand. A shiver ran up Allen’s spine when Lavi ran his thumb over the tip of his dick, the smooth slide of his digit through the collected pre-cum driving him mad with want.

When Allen finally found the jar, he squirmed back onto bed and kissed Lavi deeply. When they parted, breathless, Allen kissed over his neck and shoulders. He pushed the ointment into Lavi’s unoccupied hand. “Hurry, Lavi. I need you right now.”

The redhead flushed at Allen’s words, but didn’t hesitate to follow through. Lavi stopped stroking their shafts, leaving Allen to sigh with regret at the loss of contact, and opened the jar. He dipped two fingers in, coating them heavily in the ointment, then slipped them behind Allen and fingered him.

Allen gasped at the intrusion, the cold ointment and the pressure leaving him to curl up on Lavi’s chest and moan wantonly. They’d only had sex a couple of times since they’d left the Black Order, but each time they came together, they pushed the boundaries of their modesty and found new ways to please each other.

The deeper Lavi’s fingers pressed into him, the louder Allen moaned, until he worried that the other occupants of the inn could hear them and their activities. He felt Lavi’s hardened length against his stomach, smearing the skin with pre-cum. Wriggling his hips, he forced Lavi’s fingers deeper.

Lavi let out a choked gasp, pulling his fingers loose. “Here—switch positions. It’ll be easier.” He sat up, kissing Allen heatedly as they shifted on the bed.

Feeling comfortable with their actions and wanting to try something new, Allen rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself back against Lavi’s hips. The redhead groaned as he knelt behind him, grabbing his hips and pulling their bodies closer. His length slid up against Allen’s ass.

“Let’s try it this way,” Allen said, looking over his shoulder at Lavi.

“O-Okay,” Lavi replied, his hands smoothing over his hips. “Are you ready?” He sounded less confident than Allen had, but he didn’t pull away, and his hands were steady.

“Yeah, just do it already,” Allen insisted. Without hesitating any longer, Lavi applied more ointment over himself before lining up against Allen’s ass and sliding into him.

They’d been impatient, and Allen felt it as Lavi entered him. The uncomfortable fullness of being stretched didn’t ebb as quickly as it usually did. He pressed his face into mattress, hands grasping at the messy sheets. Lavi paused for a moment, fully sheathed into him. One hand smoothed over Allen’s back, while the other curled around his hip to grab his neglected cock.

The touch distracted Allen long enough to pull another moan from his throat, this one full of lust. He rocked his hips back and heard Lavi mutter a breathless curse behind him.

Unable to hold back, Lavi pumped himself into Allen, setting a slow, torturous pace. The first few thrusts were uncomfortable, but when Lavi stroked Allen’s cock in time with his hips, Allen melted like butter on a hot pan. He widened his legs and arched his back against the delicious feeling bubbling up in his stomach.

“Al, you all right?” Lavi asked, panting as he continued to work himself in and out of his partner.

“Y-Yeah,” Allen replied, biting his lip. “You can go faster, Lavi. I won’t break.”

“You sure?”

Allen could hear the hesitation in his voice. Instead of speaking up, Allen thrust himself back onto Lavi, leaving them both groaning in pleasure. Without another argument, Lavi complied, moving his hips faster. The old bed rocked and squeaked with their movements.

Allen whined into the sheets, his limbs tense as Lavi fucked him into the bed with ever-growing intensity. He tried pressing back to meet Lavi’s thrusts, but couldn’t keep up for long as the waves of ecstasy rolled along his body. They worked together like that, losing track of time or how long they had been entangled in each other’s limbs.

Lavi shifted his weight, changing the angle of his thrusts, and left Allen gasping for air. The redhead managed to hit that numbingly sensitive spot inside him. “Ah, right there,” he keened, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the sheets to muffle the sound.

Slipping both hands to Allen’s hips, Lavi thrust again. When Allen whined once more, delirious with pleasure, Lavi grinned and moved again, faster and steady.

Each thrust left Allen panting with excitement. His stomach twisted up into a delightful knot as he tensed under Lavi’s touch. “Yes, Lavi. Harder, _please_.”

Allen felt the response immediately. Lavi’s hips worked faster, harder. Allen lost his breath under the intensity of it all. Lavi pumped into him with abandon and Allen lost all ability to form coherent sentences. The only words he could manage were broken versions of Lavi’s name and pleas to keep moving. He felt his insides coil up until he was ready to burst. Lavi mumbled his name over and over again, lost in the rhythm they’d found.

Slipping his hand between his legs, Allen stroked himself as Lavi fucked him into the bed, The added attention left Allen crying out. He ran his thumb over the slick slit again and again, the dripping pre-cum oozing from the tip like beaded droplets of honeyed milk.

It only took a few firm strokes to coax an orgasm from Allen, his seed spilling over his fingertips and soiling the bedsheets. Lavi came seconds after, his hips faltering from their steady rhythm. Lavi cried out as he filled Allen, resting his forehead against Allen’s sweaty back. He caught his breath for a moment, then slipped out.

Allen’s knees gave out and he collapsed against the soiled sheets. His limbs felt like limp noodles, and his whole body ached. He was tired and sore, but his body buzzed in the afterglow of their activities. Lavi crawled over Allen, capturing his lips for an exhausted kiss. “That was amazing,” he said, ignoring the cum on the sheets and snuggling closer to Allen.

Smiling, Allen pressed his forehead against Lavi’s chest. “You got a little rough near the end.”

Lavi watched him with concern. “You’re okay, though, right?”

“Yes, absolutely. Better than okay, even.” Allen nuzzled Lavi’s chest, their hands continuing to roam over each other’s bodies. In times past, they’d take a quick break, then start things all over again, but Allen could already tell there would be no repeat performance that night. They were both tired and needed their rest for tomorrow’s journey. Wyshia was at least half a week’s trip, longer if they needed to avoid a city or town to dodge capture. They’d be on the road by sunup.

“Good. I just want to please you,” Lavi mumbled, kissing Allen again, lazier this time.

Allen returned the kiss, then pulled himself up into a sitting position to test his body. Stepping onto the cold floor sent an unpleasant shiver up his spine, but he stood anyway, swaying for a moment before steadying himself. “I’m going to clean up. I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry, before I fall asleep,” Lavi warned, watching as Allen walked to the washroom.

“Yes, yes.” They had lucked out this time, finding an inn with private washrooms. Allen silently thanked that stroke of luck, as he didn’t want to shimmy into his pants with the mess dripping down his backside.

It only took a few moments to clean himself, and when Allen returned, he slipped into bed only to find Lavi sound asleep and snoring. He chuckled softly, then shimmed under the dirty sheets with Lavi. The redhead unconsciously snuggled closer, curling an arm around Allen’s waist. He dropped a chaste kiss on Lavi’s forehead before relaxing against the bed. He listened to Lavi’s soft breaths and snores, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he watched the shadows crawl across the walls, but sleep eluded him no matter what. His mind refused to quiet down, excited to get on the road again and find his Master.

Unable to sleep and with nothing better to do, Allen reached over to his pack next to the bed and sifted through the contents. He pulled out the journal Lavi had translated for him just before they had escaped the Black Order. Even if Lavi remained unconvinced that the journal was actually Allen’s, he still found the contents fascinating. When they had down time, Allen would read through the passages. Even with the sparse descriptions, he could conjure images in his mind so detailed after reading each entry that Allen swore they were memories. Lavi may not have believed, but Allen did. This was his journal. He felt it in his bones.

The lamp on the nightstand near the head of the bed was still lit, giving Allen just enough light to see by. Finding the last entry where he had left off, Allen began reading.

_10/10_

_My dragon friend took me to the top of the mountain today. I thought I might have died. He transformed into his natural state, and it was only one of a handful of times he let me see him as the magnificent creature he is. We flew to the top of the mountain, taking no more than a minute to reach it. I’d never traveled so fast in my life. The view was beautiful. The leaves have been changing with the seasons, and the forest is alight with the colors of Autumn._

_Another dragon showed up while we were on the mountain, pure black in color and the complete opposite of my friend, whose scales shine a bright white. He didn’t speak to me, and instead they used their language to communicate. I couldn’t understand what was said, but the interaction was confrontational to say the least. My friend took me away after heated words were exchanged. When I asked what had happened, he said it was nothing to worry about. The dragon was his brother, and he doesn’t like humans._

_He wouldn’t say more on the subject after that, and spent the rest of the day trying to distract me from my thoughts on the encounter._

Allen shook his head after finishing the entry. A black dragon and a white dragon—the image burned in his mind. He recalled a dream he’d had weeks ago with two such dragons. The dream had ended in his death after falling down the side of a mountain. It’d left such a chill of despair in his heart that he’d tried to push it out of his mind until now. He knew this was important, that it meant _something_ , but he couldn’t put the pieces of the puzzle together.

He flipped the page to read more, but a groan from the other side of the bed stole his attention.

“Allen, what are you doing?” Lavi whined, his arm tightening around his waist.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I’m reading,” Allen replied, pulling the journal closer to his face.

“Just lay down with me,” Lavi mumbled, pulling the book from his hands. Allen let out a frustrated noise, but Lavi ignored it. “C’mon. If you stay up all night reading, you’ll regret it. Even just resting will be better than letting your thoughts run like this.”

“Fine.” He turned out the lamp all the way and settled in against Lavi’s chest. The redhead pulled him closer and pressed a few sleepy kisses on top of his head.

“Thank you. Now go to sleep, Al.”

“I’ll try.”

Even with his pessimistic attitude, Allen found Lavi’s embrace too cozy, and fell asleep not a few minutes later.


	18. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! More trouble brewing!

_I’m just looking to live to learn how to live_  
_Slowly starting to see it’s me I will need to forgive_  
_‘Cause it seems like I’m stuck here between_  
_What I know and what I cannot know now_  
_With too many choices of which way to go_  
_Insight’s a no show_

_I don’t need a miracle, I’m much more predictable_  
_I just need you to show me this life_  
_And if you ain’t too critical, we could be something beautiful_  
_I just need you to show me this life_  
_Take me home tonight_

_Show Me This Life_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Wyshia was a pleasant city, as far as Lavi had seen, and considering they were searching for Cross, he’d seen the roughest, dirtiest parts the city had to offer. Even with such a high-class tour, he managed to not think poorly of the place.

Then again, it didn’t hurt that his current view was something to be admired. He took another swig of his ale from the bar and inconspicuously watched the poker game Allen was sitting in on a few tables away. He could see Allen’s vicious smile and sharp eyes scanning his opponents, and the sight turned him on more than he liked to admit.

Allen had graced poker tables and gambling establishments more times than Lavi could count in the two weeks they’d been on the run. They’d run out of money in the first week, and needing to replenish the supplies made for a decent distraction in each town they passed. Allen would gain access to the tables with a charming smile, then take just enough money to keep them secure without pissing off his fellow players. It was the perfect scheme, and Lavi kept a lookout as Allen focused on his games. But this time, he had a hard time focusing on anything besides Allen.

These two weeks felt like a dream. Lavi had never felt so free and at ease as he did traveling with Allen, and even though there were dangers and the ever present fear of being caught by the Order or the dragons, Lavi still found his alone time with Allen to be the gem among dull stones. He’d never been so close to someone before—the feeling was intoxicating. He wanted to touch Allen, hold him, kiss him. Not having Bookman to look over his shoulder or harass him about getting too close to people was a freeing feeling, and he didn’t want to let it go.

Allen caught his eye as the last hand ended, and winked before announcing his departure from the game. There were a few groans of those who had wanted to win their money back, but an equal number of people telling him to scram and stop taking their gold. After packing his winnings, Allen headed towards the main entrance. Lavi followed.

They met just outside the gambling house, and when Allen saw him approach, he grinned. “I made over a hundred gold in that one game. We’ll be set for a while now.”

Lavi gaped at the winnings. “Damn, Al. You’re good at this.”

“I had to be, to keep up with my Master’s spending habits.” Allen secured the heavy coinpurse to his belt as they walked through the crowded streets. “Speaking of, I think we could probably leave for the next town in the morning. If the differing accounts of where my Master ran off to are accurate, I’m positive of which town he’s headed to.”

“And that would be?” Lavi asked, falling into step next to Allen. He slipped his hand into his partner’s, their fingers entwining with a practiced ease. He watched Allen out of the corner of his eye, grinning.

“Kiith. It’s the only one on the map that doesn’t lead to a place he named to his debtors, unless he moved backwards. Which is entirely possible. But I’m willing to bet money he’d keep moving forward.”

“Then that’s where we’re headed,” Lavi agreed, squeezing Allen’s hand tighter. “It’s late, so I’m sure we can just leave at sunup. We shouldn’t travel at night in this area. There have been reports of bandits attacking people on the road.”

“Right, better safe than sorry.”

As they meandered through the crowded streets, Lavi couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “So, what shall we do with all that free time we have tonight?” He leaned in close to Allen’s ear and gave it a soft nip. Allen laughed and pulled away, swatting at Lavi with his free hand.

“No need to be coy, Lavi. I can see right through you.”

Lavi snickered. “Am I that obvious?”

Allen leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Just a little.”

Lavi was so distracted with teasing Allen, that when he stopped suddenly, Lavi nearly kept walking without him. He paused mid-step. “Al?” When Allen didn’t reply, Lavi followed his gaze through the crowd until he saw what Allen did.

And his heart stopped.

Not ten feet away stood Tyki. The dragon was in his human guise, hands on his hips and smiling at the both of them. “Don’t you two make the perfect couple. It’s so sickeningly sweet, I want to hurl.”

Lavi stiffened at the sight of the dragon, and he automatically took a step in front of Allen, one hand outstretched to push him back and away from the enemy. With a narrowed eye, he glared back at Tyki, the rest of the street unconcerned about their standoff. People passed by without giving them a second glance.

“Leave,” Lavi growled, his voice deathly low. He already had his hammer in his right hand, ready to attack.

“Oh, I’m afraid we can’t do that. Sorry, Eyepatch.” Tyki elbowed the man next to him, and it was then that Lavi realized they were dealing with two dragons. His heart sank.

The dragon next to Tyki was one Lavi hadn’t seen before. He had white hair, much like Allen’s, and a willowy figure. He kept rubbing at his forehead, a bandana tied tight around it.

Tyki sighed, exasperated when the other dragon didn’t acknowledge him. “Wisely, pay attention. I thought you were supposed to help me with these two?”

Wisely rubbed at his temples with both hands, his eyes squeezed shut tight. “I have a headache, Tyki. Stop talking so loudly.”

“Ugh, useless,” Tyki complained, slapping his hand over his eyes and letting out a groan.

Lavi took a step back, Allen moving with him. They exchanged a glance, and he knew Allen had the same thought. They couldn’t fight here, not with all these people around. If they did, there would be too many casualties.

With Tyki and Wisely distracted, they turned and darted down the opposite end of the street, pushing past people crowding the area. However, before they could even make it to the end of the block, the dragons reappeared. Lavi and Allen skidded to a halt as Tyki shook his finger at them.

“Tsk, tsk. We weren’t finished talking. How rude.”

Allen pulled on Lavi’s arm, forcing him back. He glowered at the dragons blocking their path. “What do you want?” he demanded.

Tyki chuckled. “I’ve told you before. The Earl wants to see you. And for your sake, as well as your companion’s and the people in this city, I hope you decide to come quietly. You wouldn’t want to start a ruckus, would you? People might get hurt.”

Allen flinched, his body tensing but still standing firm. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to cooperate.”

At his words, Lavi’s eye widened. He grabbed Allen’s arm and pulled him back. “Al, you can’t seriously think it’s a good idea to go with them?!”

Allen kept his eyes on the dragons. “I don’t want everyone to get hurt. If we start a fight, then it’ll be my fault—”

“Forget it. I’m not letting you go,” Lavi snapped, his grip on Allen tightening.

“Oh? Is this a lover’s spat?” Tyki mocked, grinning widely.

Allen clenched his jaw tight as he stared down Tyki, unamused. “Tell me what you want with me.”

“You must be joking?” Tyki asked, eyeing Allen suspiciously.

Wisely spoke up then, sighing heavily. “He doesn’t know.”

“What?” Tyki turned to his companion, surprised. “How can he not know?”

“He doesn’t remember.”

“Remember what?” Allen asked, nearly shouting now. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Tyki laughed harder then, doubling over with it. “I can’t believe it. You seriously never wondered? I mean, your hair and that scar on your face alone would’ve been a dead giveaway. What a stupid human.”

“Watch your mouth,” Lavi warned, pointing his hammer towards Tyki. The threat did nothing, and the dragon continued with his fit of laughter.

Wisely turned to Allen then, an annoyed look on his face. “You’re cursed.”

“Cursed?” Allen’s face scrunched up in confusion. “I don’t remember being cursed.”

Tyki finally stood straight again, wiping at the tears in the corners of his eyes. “Of course you don’t. It happened lifetimes ago. Humans die so quickly.” He stared back at Allen and Lavi, his smug smirk returning. “You have the dragon’s curse. Neah cursed you a thousand years ago.”

Lavi narrowed his eye at the name. It was the same one Road had used when the dragons had attacked the Black Order, nearly absconding with Allen. He tightened his grip on his hammer. “Who is Neah?” he asked, barely containing the anger in his voice. “And why did he curse Allen?”

Wisely ignored Lavi’s questioning and focused on Allen instead. His yellow eyes bore deep into Allen’s silver ones. “I can read your mind, Allen, so I know what you’ve seen. You’ve been having the dreams, yes? Neah is here, in your memories.”

“Allen, what is he talking about?” Lavi demanded. When he turned to look at him, he could see Allen had paled. He trembled, barely able to keep on his feet. “Allen?!”

Wisely continued, not breaking eye contact. “Neah is the light, and our Earl wants him back. You have Neah’s memories, Allen Walker—Destroyer of Time. He gave them to you a thousand years ago. Give the Earl back his memories, his power. Then, humanity will finally fall.”

Lavi had heard enough. He yanked on Allen’s arm, dashing back through the streets and away from the the dragons. Activating his weapon, he willed the hammer handle to grow, shooting them out above the crowd and over the rooftops. Townspeople screamed below, running from the sight.

“Lavi! What are you doing?!” Allen screamed, clinging to the redhead as they flew through the air.

“Getting us the fuck out of here before we both end up dead. You heard those two. They want to bring you back so humanity will fall. I think it’s in our best interest to get you as far away from them as we—” Lavi’s sentence was cut short as he took a blow to the back of his head. The magic of his weapon faltered and they plummeted to the ground. The screams around them intensified, and the ground shook as everyone ran for cover.

Allen was on his feet first, and as Lavi turned around, holding his head gingerly, he looked up to see Tyki’s dragon form, black and purple scales swirling over his skin. Wisely had transformed as well, his coloring a mottled purple and gold.

“Don’t you touch him, Tyki!” Allen screamed, pointing his clawed hand at the dragon as he approached. Allen’s white cape billowed behind him, fluttering on the breeze.

“Too late, boy,” Tyki teased, his sharp-toothed grin growing as he closed the gap between them. “Now come along peacefully and make it easier on yourself. If you struggle too much, I might not be so kind to your little boyfriend there.”

“Stay away from him or I’ll kill you myself,” Allen threatened, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Oooh, tough words for such a little human. Let’s see if you can back them up.” Tyki struck then, his large claws swiping out at Allen. Bracing for the impact, Allen held out his own clawed hand, barely blocking the attack.

Lavi scrambled to his feet, dizzy and nauseated. Trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach, he spun his hammer above his head and used his fire seal. The burning attack hit Tyki directly, but the dragon phased away, the fire only singeing his scales. He reappeared and struck Lavi hard in the stomach, sending him flying back into one of the nearby buildings. He heard the crack of bricks behind him as pain radiated through his body.

“Lavi!” Allen cried, running to him and ignoring Tyki.

The dragon laughed, watching the pitiful display. “This is easier than I thought it would be. Honestly, you humans are so weak and fragile. It’s like holding a mouse in my hand. It’s a struggle not to crush you.”

Lavi coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. He winced as Allen cupped his face. “Al, you gotta get out of here. We can’t let them catch you. Just run. I’ll distract them.”

“You’re not distracting anything right now,” Allen said, pulling Lavi to his feet and securing his arm over his shoulder. “Besides, I’m not leaving you.”

Lavi heard Tyki calling out to his fellow dragon. “Wisely, don’t you want to help out?”

The transformed dragon hunched on top of a nearby building, watching the fight just out of reach. “I’ll leave it to you. All these screaming people are worsening my headache. I can’t think.”

“How generous.”

“We have to get out of here,” Lavi groaned, wincing in pain as he tried to stand up straight.

Allen bit his lip and stared back at their enemy. “I know, but how? Every time we try to run, Tyki’s faster. If only we could distract them somehow.”

An idea suddenly struck Lavi and he grinned in spite of the pain. He reached into his jacket and felt around for one of the cushioned vials he’d kept on his person since their escape. When he found the right one, he leaned in closer to Allen’s ear. “Get us right in front of him. Make sure their attention is on us, okay? When I break the bottle, close your eyes.”

With a nod, Allen pulled Lavi with him, facing Tyki once more. “If you want me, you’re gonna have to bring me back in pieces,” he threatened, pointing a clawed hand towards the dragon. “I refuse to come quietly.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not an option. We want you alive and healthy, so don’t try any funny stuff like that typical ‘noble sacrifice’ garbage,” Tyki warned, his clawed feet scraping over the cobblestone streets.

Lavi watched the dragons with a careful eye, letting Allen taunt them both into action. His hand tightened around the vial, his limbs shaking with pain as he stared them down. When he saw his chance, both dragons watching them intensely, Lavi struck. He smashed the vial at his feet, covering both his and Allen’s eyes as they turned away from the magic. A bright, blinding light exploded in the street. The dragons howled in agony, falling to the ground as they squeezed their eyes shut against the light.

“Run!” Lavi shouted over the sounds of the thrashing dragons behind them. Allen didn’t waste time. They moved as fast as possible, Allen nearly dragging Lavi along as he limped as fast as he could through the streets.

“What was that?” Allen asked, not daring to look behind him.

“A light spell. It was one of the other potions I took from Johnny. I thought it might come in handy.” They turned a few more streets, heading back to their inn. The walkways were vacant, and when they entered the inn, no one was about, likely running away or hiding from the dragons. It wasn’t smart to stay in their vicinity for long.

When they reached their room, Allen locked the door behind them before laying Lavi out on the bed. He closed the curtains on the window and rushed back to check the redhead’s wounds. “Quick. We need to get you fixed and then get the hell out of here.”

Lavi pointed to his bag. “Here, get me that. I think I have a few healing potions in there. I’d save them for later, but I think that asshole broke a rib. I won’t be able to walk if I don’t take it.”

Allen pulled out the contents until he found the medicine bag, As Lavi instructed, there were two potions left and he handed one to him. As Lavi drank it down, Allen rushed to pack their bags, securing everything tight and leaving nothing behind.

Lavi felt the healing immediately as he drained the potion in one gulp. The twisting of bruised and torn sinew and quick mending of broken bones was not a feeling he had ever gotten used to. Magical healing was unpleasant and only used in the most dire of circumstances. If they didn’t get out of town now, they’d likely get caught by the dragons, which was not something he was willing to risk.

It took a moment for the pain to subside, and when he was certain that the potion had completed its job, he sat up off the bed and tested his muscles. Allen handed him one of their packs as he shouldered the other.

“What’s the plan?” he asked, a nervous perspiration breaking out on his forehead.

Lavi took a quick moment to take a breath and clear his cluttered thoughts. “We head for Kiith, like we had decided. There are heavily wooded areas just outside of town. If we can get past the city walls and make it to cover, we can avoid detection. I think it’s our best option.”

Allen nodded, determination settling in on his face. “And if the dragons find us?”

“I’ve got one more ace in the hole.” He patted the breast pocket of his jacket. “One translocation potion left. It should get us away from the dragons quick enough that they won’t be able to follow. I hope it won’t come to that, though.”

“Right. Let’s go. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to leave.”

“Wait—” Lavi pulled the potion from his pocket and handed it to Allen. “You take this. You’re the one they’re after. If we get split up, I want to make sure you can escape. If what they said is true, they desperately need you for something, and whatever it is, it’ll be bad for the rest of us.”

Hesitating, Allen’s hand hovered over Lavi’s. “I don’t… Lavi, I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“Allen, take it. Please.” He stared back at Allen, biting at his lip to distract him from the emotions pinched tight in his chest. “Just in case.”

With a sigh, Allen grabbed the vial and tucked it into his pocket. “Fine, but only as a last resort, got it?”

“Got it. Now, let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen watched numbly as Lavi spread out the blanket on the dirty ground. They’d managed to make it out of Wyshia without gaining the attention of the dragons, and hiked through the dense forest for hours until they were certain no one had followed them. They’d found an outcropping of heavy bedrock that made for a perfect cover. A shallow cave, unoccupied by any animals, was the perfect place to camp for the night. They didn’t light a fire, too scared to draw attention of the dragons or bandits alike. Instead, Lavi pulled out their blankets and made a use of the bedrolls.

Once they were ready, Lavi ushered Allen next to him and they cocooned themselves up against the cool night air. They ate hard tack and bruised apples as they huddled together against the stone walls.

Allen could barely touch his food, the apple in his hand unmarred. He held it gingerly, pressed against his lips, but never taking that first bite. They’d said barely any words between them since they’d left the inn, and now that they were settled in for the night, Allen’s mind began to go over the events that had transpired.

Wisely’s words threw him, leaving his head heavy with worries. He’d mentioned the name Neah, and it was the same name he’d remembered in his dreams. But if the dragon told the truth, then those dreams he’d been having were actually memories. The whole mess confused the hell out of him, and he wasn’t sure who to believe at this point.

“Al? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Allen asked, looking up as Lavi pulled him through his thoughts. “I—Yeah… I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine to me.”

It was hard to avoid Lavi’s perceptive nature, especially in such tight quarters. “I’m just… thinking about what happened.”

With a nod, Lavi rested back against the wall. He slipped an arm around Allen’s waist and held him closer. “Are you thinking about what they said? About the curse?”

Tears prickled in Allen’s eyes and he wiped at them with the back of his hand. “I just… I don’t understand. I don’t want to believe them—there’s no way they could be right, but…”

“But?”

Allen met Lavi’s gaze. “What if they’re telling the truth? What if I really am cursed?”

Lavi watched him for a long moment before speaking. “Al… You never said how you got your white hair or the scar on your face. And your eyes, they’re silver. That’s… I’ve never seen it before, to be honest.”

“I’ve just always been this way. I don’t remember a time when I didn’t look like this,” Allen admitted. “People have asked me before and I just tell them I was born like this, but now? I don’t know. What if it is a curse?”

“It’s not out of the realm of possibilities.”

“I’ve been alone for a long time. I’ve never had a family. I always assumed that was because of how I look. I mean… This arm and my face? I look like a monster. No one wants this.” Allen choked out a sob as he curled up in the blankets, his knees tucked against his chest.

Lavi pulled him tight to his side and pressed his face into Allen’s hair. “Hey, that’s not true. I want you.”

“I’m sorry you do, Lavi. I’ve already put you through all this, and you’re in danger because of me. If you didn’t care, you’d be back at the Order, and—”

“That’s enough,” Lavi snapped, his tone rough. “Look at me, Allen.”

Allen shook his head and when he refused to look up, Lavi grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. “Allen, I _want_ to be here. I _want_ you. Got it? Nothing’s going to change that, and don’t you dare feel bad for me. I already told you that we’re in this together no matter what. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and don’t you dare apologize to me.”

Allen opened his mouth, but all that came out was a choked sob. He pressed his face against Lavi’s chest and cried. Lavi ran his hand through Allen’s hair as he held him. His touch was so soft and gentle that it only made Allen cry all the harder. He didn’t deserve Lavi. He didn’t deserve love.

He couldn’t dwell too long on that thought, as Lavi kissed his forehead and spoke up again. “That Wisely said he could read your thoughts, that you’d been having dreams. Was that true?”

With a nod, Allen swallowed to clear his throat, even as it still burned. “The dreams are… weird. But they remind me of the passages I’ve read in the journal you translated for me. I thought maybe reading the journal was influencing my dreams, but now I’m not so sure. And some of the dreams happened before I read it.”

Lavi continued to stroke his hair and nuzzle the side of his face. “…What happens in these dreams?”

“I… It’s hard to explain,” Allen mumbled, pressing his face harder into the folds of Lavi’s jacket. “I get confused when I try to remember them. There are dragons, and this one person in particular—I think he’s the one Wisely referred to as Neah. Or at least, I called him that in the dreams once or twice.”

“If Wisely and Tyki were telling the truth, then Neah is the one who cursed you, and somehow, you have his memories in you.”

“And they want them back, or at least, the Earl does.” His tears had slowed, but his face was still red and hot. Wiping at his cheeks with the edge of his sleeve, he sat up so he could look at Lavi properly. “Have you ever heard of the Earl?”

Lavi shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Yet another reason we need to find Cross.” Allen sighed, his chest tight with anxiety.

“We’ll find him, one way or another,” Lavi reassured him. “For now, just get some rest. I’ll take watch tonight.”

“The whole night? What about you? Don’t you need to sleep?”

“Nah, I’m used to it. I’ve stayed up for days straight working on projects for Bookman. I can handle one night out in the woods.” Lavi leaned in and kissed Allen’s lips. It was soft and chaste, leaving Allen weak from the tenderness of it. When they pulled away, Lavi smiled at him. “Just sleep. I want you to be rested for tomorrow in case we run into dragons again.”

Allen pouted, but tucked himself under Lavi’s arm and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. “I suppose, but if we have to spend another night outside, I’ll take watch then. Deal?”

Lavi grinned. “Deal.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link leaned against the rotting siding of the tavern, tucked down one of the alleys and away from prying eyes and ears. He pulled open the magicked mirror, and stared into the reflective surface. It took a moment for the magic to work, but when it did, Link no longer saw his face in the glass, but Louvelier’s.

“Any luck?” Louvelier asked, his stern face unblinking as he stared back at Link.

“Not much. I’ve checked a number of towns, but no one who matches the fugitives’ descriptions have come through.” Link prepared to be yelled at, but Louvelier only nodded.

“There’s been a dragon attack at Wyshia just last night. Two dragons were spotted attacking the city. And it was also said that two hunters were fighting them, however, no hunters were stationed in Wyshia.”

Link nodded, his face growing stern. “Understood. Wyshia is only a day’s ride from here. I’ll head out right away.”

“Don’t fail me, Link. I want those cowards back as soon as possible. You’re the only one I can trust with this mission. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

“By my honor and loyalty to the Black Order, I will return the traitors to your custody.”

“Excellent. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Contact me with any new information.” Before Link could reply, Louvelier’s image faltered and Link saw his own reflection in the mirror once more. He tucked the mirror into his pocket, then walked back to the main street.

Wyshia wasn’t that far, and though the day was half over, he grabbed his horse from the stable near the inn and left early. He could make it to the city by midday tomorrow if he rode all night. Allen Walker and Bookman Junior were so close—he couldn’t allow this opportunity to go to waste. He’d been on the road and searching for nearly two weeks now and had found no leads. This was his chance to prove himself to Director Louvelier.

He would see this mission to the end, no matter what the costs.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee had watched and waited, biding her time until she could make a move. She’d told no one of her plan. Johnny had been diligent about creating the potion to find Allen and Lavi. He had told her it would be ready today, and she’d made it a point to go down and check on his progress nearly every hour. Just after dinner, she ditched Kanda and headed down to the Wizard’s Hall. She found Johnny at his desk like usual, focused on the elixir in front of him.

Stepping up to the desk without a word, she watched as he mixed in a few more droplets into the potion. The concoction glowed a bright orange, and the luminescence nearly rivaled that of the lamp just an arm’s length away.

When he had finished the tiny addition, Johnny looked up at Lenalee and smiled. “You’re just in time. I think I’ve found the right ratios now. It’s glowing the way it should.”

Lenalee stepped closer. “So, we’re ready to douse the item?”

Johnny nodded. “Yes. If this doesn’t work, then I don’t think there’s anything else I can do.” He grabbed a small ceramic bowl from the shelf behind him and placed it on the desk. Pulling open a drawer, he grabbed the item in question, a small pocket watch on a long chain. The watch wasn’t anything special, but Allen had had it on him since before he’d arrived at the Order. It was the perfect item to enchant.

Placing the watch in the bowl, Johnny grabbed the vial of potion and took a deep breath to steady his hands. “Here goes nothing.” He poured the orange, glowing mixture into the bowl, completely immersing the watch. The liquid glowed for a few moments, then slowly started to disappeared.

“What’s it doing?” Lenalee asked, leaning in to watch with wide, curious eyes.

“The potion works by absorbing itself into the item. Once it’s fully absorbed, the item then _becomes_ the spell. It functions as a tangible object to guide you to your quarry.”

“Amazing,” Lenalee mumbled as she looked down at the watch. It still ticked away the time like normal, but soon began to take on the same glow as the potion. Once it was fully absorbed, the watch cast the same bright light.

“There! A perfect casting!” Johnny exclaimed. He grabbed the watch by the chain and held it up. “This will lead you to Allen.”

“How does it work?” she asked, staring at the watch in awe.

Johnny smiled and stilled the watch with his free hand. “All you do is ask it to locate the owner of the watch. Like this—” He cleared his throat. “Watch, please locate Allen Walker?”

The watch remained still for a long moment, then began to move. Like a pendulum, it swayed gently in Johnny’s hand. Without warning, the watch paused mid-air, defying gravity and pointing in a specific direction. Lenalee gasped at the strangeness of it, taking a step back to admire the magic.

“There. That’s how you know it’s working. It’ll literally point you in the direction you need to go, like a dowsing rod. Seems like Allen is northwest of here at the moment.” Johnny grabbed the frozen watch out of the air, and the spell broke. The chain went limp and he handed the item to Lenalee. “You can use it over and over again. The magic won’t wear out. Whenever you’re done with it, I can disenchant it. The only problem is that you won’t know how close you are to your target. He could be a mile away or two hundred miles away. But at least you know what direction to go.”

Lenalee smiled as she stared down at the watch. “Thank you, Johnny.”

“So, I take it that Komui is going to use it to find Allen?”

“That’s the plan. We want to help him, find out what’s really going on.” She tucked the watch into her pocket and hugged Johnny. “I’ll take it from here. And make sure not to tell anyone about this.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he said, determination in his voice.

They parted ways and Lenalee rushed back up to her bedroom. She didn’t have time to waste. Allen and Lavi had already been gone for two weeks. There was no option to wait.

She grabbed her traveling pack from her closet and began to stuff it full of supplies. She’d already stashed food and filled waterskins under her bed for just this occasion, and a heavy coinpurse as well. With the necessities covered, she would be able to sneak out of the Order as soon as the sun set, grab a horse, and be off to find her friends. She would save them, no matter what.

Just as she finished packing her bag, she peeked up at the open window. The sun was just sinking below the horizon. Anxious and excited, she wrung her hands and checked over her pack, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Hey.”

Lenalee jumped at the sound of a voice behind her, and twirled around to see who had intruded. Kanda stood in the doorway, eyeing her as he closed the door behind him. She’d been so wrapped up in her packing that she hadn’t heard the door open.

“W-What are you doing here?” she asked, standing in front of her pack as if she could hide it from his view.

“Looking for you. What are _you_ doing?” he asked, throwing her question back at her. He crossed his arms and glared, giving Lenalee pause.

“N-Nothing,” she stuttered out, turning her gaze away from him.

“Bullshit. Why did you pack your bag? Planning on going somewhere?”

Lenalee stood there like a child being reprimanded by their parent. Even as Kanda asked the question, she knew he saw right through her plan. Maybe he didn’t know the details, but he knew enough that she planned to bolt as soon as possible.

“Okay, hear me out,” she started, not bothering to try and hide her intentions any longer. “I have a way to find Allen and Lavi. I’m leaving tonight. If I head out as soon as possible, maybe I can catch up with them before they get into trouble.”

The stern look never left Kanda’s face. “You’re not going.”

The matter-of-fact way Kanda spoke irritated Lenalee. She narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. “You’re not stopping me, Kanda. I’m going to help them. We talked about this already.”

“Yeah, but you _never_ mentioned running off and searching for them.”

“It’s the only way to help them!”

“Lenalee, if you leave, you’ll be considered a traitor, too. You’ll be in the exact same situation they are.” His voice was calmer than she had thought it would be after catching her trying to sneak out. Still, she held firm.

“I’m not just going to sit idly by while my friends are hunted down like animals! I’m going to help them, and you can’t stop me.” She grabbed her bag off the bed and moved to the door, but before she could walk more than two steps, Kanda grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop. His hands were gentle, but firm.

“You just—you can’t do this. It’s better to stay here,” Kanda said, fumbling with his words. He had a hard time meeting her gaze. “Think about the baby.”

Lenalee pursed her lips at the mention of their unborn child. “Don’t use that against me.”

“How can I not? You know going off like this is dangerous. Just… Please, reconsider. Stay here.”

She tightened her grip on the bag’s strap. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m going. I don’t care about the risks. I have to help them. I won’t forgive myself if I sit around and do nothing.”

Frustration and indecision flashed over Kanda’s face, but Lenalee refused to back down. She held his gaze, arms straight at her sides and fists clenched tight. They stood there for a long moment, silently glaring at each other. Finally, with an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders and an angered sigh, Kanda conceded.

“Fine. But you’re _not_ going alone. I’m coming with.”

Lenalee’s eyes widened and a smile slipped up on her face. “Really?” She hadn’t thought he’d agree with her. She’s expected a long, drawn out argument.

“You’re not going to change your mind on this—I can see it in your eyes. So, I’m coming with to keep you out of trouble.” He rubbed at his face, still frustrated and tense with anger. “But don’t think that I’m for this plan. Because when it all falls to shit, I want to be able to say ‘I told you so.’”

“Ever the optimist,” Lenalee said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Hurry up, now. Let’s pack a bag for you. I want to leave soon.”

Kanda sighed. “I’m already regretting this…”

“Hurry up!”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen woke to the sound of scribbling pen on parchment. He let out a soft moan and opened his eyes, trying to swallow but finding his mouth dry. The sun had just began to peek over the horizon, and the early morning rays struck their hiding spot. Letting out a soft sigh, he sat up straight, the muscles in his back protesting. Their rocky bed was uncomfortable, but not the worst place he’d ever slept. As he sat up, he caught sight of Lavi scribbling away in his journal. He hadn’t realized the redhead had brought it with, or that he was still adamant about keeping detailed records.

“Morning,” Allen yawned out, reaching for his pack and digging for a waterskin.

“Good morning,” Lavi replied, his focus still on the text in front of him. “How did you sleep?”

“Well, all things considered,” Allen replied after taking a long gulp of water. He capped the waterskin and let out a long sigh. “Are you going to be okay to travel today?” Lavi had spent all night on watch, but he seemed as lucid as he had last night.

“I’ll be fine. We should be able to find an inn before dark if we get moving soon. Then we won’t have to worry about sleeping in the woods again.” Lavi dipped his quill into the portable inkwell once more and continued writing with a swift, messy hand. “Get something to eat, then we’ll pack up and head out. I haven’t seen or heard anyone about. If we stay back from the main road, we should be safe.”

Allen nodded, and reached into his pack again, pulling out some of their rations. There wasn’t much, but it would last a few days if they were careful. He eyed Lavi’s journal, unable to read the writing from where he sat. After taking a few bites from some dried meat, he leaned back against the stone wall, the rock chilling his sore back. “…You’re still writing in that?”

Lavi’s quill paused mid-word. “Yes. Seems I can’t break the habit, even with all the danger we’re in.” He continued writing, green eye still not leaving the page.

“Mm, perhaps it gives you some control in an otherwise uncontrollable situation?” Allen offered, staring out at the forest.

“Astute observation, and I don’t doubt you’re right.” Lavi grinned and closed the book, tucking his supplies back into his bag. “C’mon, now. Let’s get moving. If we wait too long, we’ll have to travel in the dark.”

Allen nodded and popped the rest of the meat into his mouth before packing away their things. They couldn’t waste time. If the dragons were already this close to catching them, they needed to find Cross before it was too late.

He only hoped his Master had the answers they needed.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_07/17/XXXX_

_Entry #587_

_We have been on the run for nearly three weeks now with little signs of Cross Marian. No matter how quickly we travel, he is always just out of reach. And after our last encounter with the dragons, we have to be more careful than ever. Getting captured by the dragons or the Black Order is not an option at this point._

_Tyki and Wisely’s words still haunt me, and I can tell they weigh heavily on Allen Walker as well. If we are to believe the dragons, Allen is a host for a dragon’s memories—Neah. Allen confided in me that he has been dreaming of this dragon. He has read the translated journal nearly twice over since this journey began, yet we seem no closer to a solution. We do not have all the pieces of this puzzle. Time is running short. I do not know if we will make it, but I pray to whatever Gods will listen that we do._

_Wisely called Allen Walker the ‘Destroyer of Time.’ That title haunts me—reminds me of the Prophecy of Time. Maybe Bookman was right all along. Allen Walker may have some connection to this prophecy, but I refuse to bring it up with him. It will only add to the number of mysteries we are strapped with, and to be quite honest, I cannot handle any more._

_I am unsure how the dragons plan to use Allen Walker to destroy humanity, but I vow to stop it, no matter what the cost. I refuse to let them hurt Allen Walker._

_I will protect him._

_49_


	19. Fortunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex in this chapter.
> 
> Allen and Lavi continue their search for Cross, with a few minor detours. :3c

_Parallel to life_  
_There’s wisdom that seems out of reach_  
_Like a figure of speech_  
_In a maze of white lies_  
_So elusive it’s hard to recognize_  
_with naivety’s eyes_

_It’s like running with a knife_  
_The thought steals away with your peace_  
_And high on that trapeze_  
_You hold on to me_  
_You hold on to me_

_Children of the Sun_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

_“Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_Allen stared at the knife in Neah’s hands, his palms already covered in his own blood. He’d cut himself earlier to draw the blood circle on the floor of the cabin. They’d spent all day preparing for this moment, and now, all that was left was for Allen to undergo the ritual. His heart pounded against his ribs, thudding like a bird trapped in a cage, desperate to escape. He closed his eyes, the rough wood of the floorboards digging into his back. Neah knelt next to him, face blank as he stared down at Allen._

_“Do it.”_

_With a nod, Neah adjusted his grip on the knife, moving in close to Allen’s face. “Remember, don’t break the circle and don’t say a word, or the ritual will fail. Once I start chanting, I can’t stop until we’ve finished. Understood?”_

_Allen wet his lips and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Yes, just do it already, Neah. I don’t have all night.”_

_Neah let a soft grin slip onto his face before he returned to his former stoic exterior. He lowered the knife until the blade pressed against the tight skin of Allen’s forehead. He began to chant, the words foreign yet familiar. Allen recognized them as the dragons’ language. Before he could muse more on the words Neah spoke above him, he felt the blade of the knife pierce into his skin as he drew the ritualistic symbols on Allen’s face._

_Allen gasped, then bit his lip before he could scream in pain. If he spoke, the ceremony would be all for nothing. He had to stay strong._

_He tasted the blood pooling in his mouth as he bit through his lip, then passed out._

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen woke in a cold sweat, bolting upright in bed. He pressed one hand to his lips and the other to his forehead above his left eye. The pain from the dream had felt so real, but in the dim morning light, the sting began to fade. His fingers brushed over his scar, the flesh rough and old—no longer tender. His lip remained intact, and the smell and taste of blood disappeared. He tried to swallow, but found his mouth dry. He fumbled for the waterskin next to his bag on the floor and pushed back the bedsheets. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he drank down the lukewarm water. The cool air chilled his naked skin, and the floorboards numbed his bare feet.

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, and Allen wiped them away quickly. He took a deep, shuddered breath and attempted to calm his pounding heart. His dreams were getting too vivid, too real. Each night it was harder to sleep—he didn’t want to see these memories anymore.

“Al?”

Lavi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he turned back towards the redhead. “S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you again.”

Letting out a yawn, Lavi turned to his side and watched Allen with a tired eye. Even if Allen was the one who had the dreams, Lavi looked more unrested. His good eye was near constantly lined with a dark circle. “Another dream?”

“Yes.” Allen slipped back under the sheets, the heat already warming his chilled skin. Lavi pulled him close, and Allen tucked his head under Lavi’s chin. Their naked skin burned against each other, and he hummed at the pleasant feeling of it. They’d forgone bedclothes that night, too lazy to put anything on after their amorous activities. It was quickly becoming the normal course of their nightly routine, finding comfort in each other’s flesh.

“What was it this time?”

Allen closed his eyes and took a slow, steady breath as he recalled the images burned in his mind. “I think I saw the beginnings of the dragons’ curse, the ritual for it. I—” He paused and shook his head, unable to keep describing the dream. “… It was painful.”

Lavi hugged Allen close, one hand slipping into his hair to stroke the strands. He kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Al. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Allen sighed, pressing himself closer. “There’s not much either of us can do about it, I’m afraid.”

Lavi leaned in to kiss at the shell of his ear. “I could offer you some distractions?”

With a soft chuckle, Allen pulled back to look at the redhead’s face. “That’s your answer for everything lately.”

“Yet you never seem to refuse?” Lavi teased, moving his lips down to gently suck on Allen’s neck.

The touch sparked a fire in Allen’s stomach, and he tilted his head to give Lavi better access. His hands slipped along the redhead’s sides, gripping tight to his hips. Sex had been a fabulous distraction from their troubles, and Allen didn’t mind falling into it once again.

“How can I refuse when you’re so _very talented_ with your mouth?” Allen asked, a grin curling up on his lips as he slid his body up against Lavi’s.

Lavi grinned against his skin, then shifted their position to straddle Allen’s hips. “Is that so?” he asked, running his hands down Allen’s chest. “And how would you like me to use my very talented mouth?”

“I’m sure you can think of something.” Allen smiled up at Lavi, raising his eyebrows as if in a challenge. Lavi snickered, then leaned back down to kiss over Allen’s chest. He closed his eyes, letting the soft touches soothe his thoughts, smoothing over all his concerns and worries. The tension in his stomach and shoulders lessened, and Allen relaxed back against the mattress as Lavi kissed over his body.

He was already hard by the time Lavi’s tongue slid over his inner thigh, and Allen gasped at the intimate contact. With closed eyes, Allen rested his hands above his head, gripping at the blankets and pillows above him as Lavi’s hot breath ghosted over his neglected cock. Even though they’d fucked not eight hours prior, he was already desperate for more. Allen had never had such intense feelings for anyone before, and certainly wasn’t someone who craved sex every day. But somehow, Lavi managed to drag out feelings that he’d never known existed within him, and ever since that well had been tapped, he couldn’t keep the flood of emotions and desires from rushing out of him. He would do anything for Lavi, and he was certain those feelings went both ways.

At least, he hoped they did.

Lavi’s lips curled around the head of his dick, and Allen let out a soft moan. His hands tightened in the sheets above his head. Lavi took him all in without an issue, sucking and bobbing his head with a gentle rhythm. Allen’s hips arched up into Lavi’s hot mouth, and he felt the redhead’s hands grab his hips, fingers digging into his skin to push him back down against the mattress.

“Ah, _Lavi_ ,” Allen cried out. He stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes as the morning sunbeams grew brighter. Lavi worked his tongue over the stiff flesh, and Allen fought to keep his hips still.

After a particularly long moan, Lavi pulled away, then fumbled in the disheveled blankets. Allen groaned as the pleasure stopped. He sat up, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Lavi search the bedding. “What are you doing?” he asked, his voice husky and low.

“Just trying to find—Ah! Here it is.” Lavi procured the tub of ointment they’d used last night and uncapped it. After lubing up his fingers, he slipped back between Allen’s legs.

Seeing exactly where this was going, Allen laid back and spread his legs wider. “We’re going to need more of that soon. We’re almost out.”

Lavi chuckled. “It’s definitely a necessity—right up there with water and food.” Without missing a beat, Lavi fingered Allen’s ass, smoothing the ointment over his puckered hole.

Allen gasped at the intrusion, a whine slipping past his lips as he felt the pressure and stretch of his insides. Before pushing even one finger all the way in, Lavi dipped down and took Allen into his mouth once more, sucking as he worked into him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Allen groaned, his legs dipping further apart as Lavi worked him over. It was one thing to have Lavi suck his dick, it was something else completely to have him finger his ass at the same time. Gods, it felt good. It left his skin tingling with desire, hot with passion. He could barely keep himself still under the ministrations, and every passing second twisted his guts into a perfect knot.

“Lavi, more. _Please, more_ ,” Allen begged, hands tightening in the sheets. Lavi complied, slipping a second finger into his ass and pushing in deep. The action pulled a moan from deep in Allen’s throat, and he didn’t bother to muffle it. If their neighbors couldn’t hear him by now, they must have been deaf.

Humming, Lavi worked his fingers in and out of Allen, the friction driving him mad with want. Lavi’s tongue ran over Allen’s stiffness, and each stroke left him trembling harder until finally Allen could no longer hold himself back. He came with a choked cry, arching up and spilling into Lavi’s warm mouth. The redhead pulled back, coughing to clear his throat, even with his fingers still pressed tight into Allen’s ass. Lavi wiped at his mouth and stared down at Allen with an amused look.

Allen smiled up at him. “You’re getting better at this.”

“Well, it helps when I don’t choke on your cum,” Lavi joked back, coughing once more before adjusting his position on the bed. “Now, tell me—how’s this?” He pushed his fingers deeper into Allen, leaving him moaning once more.

It took a moment for Allen to find his voice again, pleasure leaving him nothing but a babbling mess. He was still sensitive from his orgasm, and Lavi refused to let him rest for long. “I-It’d be better if you used your dick.” Allen grinned back at Lavi, still able to look sarcastic while being fingered.

“Smartass.” Lavi snickered, finally removing his fingers and grabbing the jar of ointment once more. He smoothed the substance over his painfully hard cock, then positioned himself between Allen’s legs. Without ceremony, he slowly slipped in, groaning as Allen’s tight heat wrapped around him.

It was sweet perfection as Lavi settled himself fully into Allen. He spread his legs wide, giving the redhead easier access. Lavi lifted one of Allen’s legs over his shoulder, then rocked his hips to test their bond. Allen moaned at the friction and stared up at Lavi as he grinned down at him.

“Is this okay?” Lavi asked, still moving slowly. His hand gripped at Allen’s calf, holding him steady as he worked into him with evenly paced thrusts.

Allen tossed his head back on the sheets, biting at his lip as Lavi moved. “Y-Yes. Keep g-going. Faster.”

Lavi complied, pumping himself into Allen and groaning at the contact. Allen grabbed at the bedsheets, clinging tightly as his body rocked with Lavi’s.

He lost himself in the feeling of Lavi inside him, hitting up against that sensitive spot that made him moan and gasp for more. Even though he’d just cum minutes ago, he already felt another swell of excitement in his stomach. The heat curled around his guts and left him tense with want.

Lavi wasn’t faring much better. He panted with each thrust, his groans increasing in volume. His hands shook as he gripped at Allen’s body, wherever he could reach. He grabbed at hips and arms and legs—anything to keep himself steady. “Fuck, Al. Just— _Fuck_ …”

“I know— _I know_. Don’t stop,” Allen gasped out, squeezing his eyes tight as another wave of pleasure radiated through his body. He needed this to keep going as long as it could, to drown out the images from his dream that plagued his mind.

Allen spread his legs wider as Lavi adjusted their position again, this time leaning in and kissing him hard as he continued to work his hips. They moaned into the kiss, and Allen clawed at his back, leaving a score of red marks on his skin. Their bodies moved together as if they were one, each breath and touch and shiver felt by both in the same instance. Allen’s body reacted to Lavi’s in kind, and he felt the redhead start to lose control of himself.

Slipping his hand between their stomachs, Allen grabbed himself and worked his wrist, a tremble of delight burning against his skin. It felt so good to jerk himself off as Lavi fucked him, doubling his pleasure and leaving him nothing but a numb, mumbling mess against the soiled sheets. They kept at it, fucking each other senseless until they lost track of time and the sunbeams stretched out across the walls arched higher.

Finally, Allen felt Lavi’s pace fumble as it always did when he reached his peak. Lavi let out a shuddered gasp, moaning out his name as his hips jerked into Allen rougher. The erratic movements sent Allen over the edge, and he came not moments after the redhead, spilling himself between their stomachs and dirtying them both with the white mess.

When Lavi’s hips finally stilled, he rested his face against the crook of Allen’s neck, panting hard from the exertion. Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi, not worrying about his cum slicked hand. He hugged the redhead tight to his chest and kissed over his sweaty shoulders.

“I liked that,” he whispered, pressing a few more quick kisses over his skin.

“Me too,” Lavi replied, pulling back just far enough to capture Allen’s lips. They kissed slow and deep, savoring the taste of each other.

When Lavi finally pulled out, he sighed and rested against Allen’s chest. “I suppose we should get up. We do have places to be…”

“It _is_ late,” Allen agreed, but made no move to leave the bed or shoo Lavi off of him. “But I don’t think we’re in a hurry, do you?”

Lavi chuckled and grinned into Allen’s chest. “No, not particularly. I suppose we have a few minutes to spare.”

Allen knew they didn’t really—the sooner they got up, the sooner they could continue on their hunt for his Master. They’d been searching for him for nearly three weeks now, and each time they had thought they’d caught up with him, Cross remained elusive and just out of reach. It was no wonder the Order thought him to be dead; he was impossible to find. If it weren’t for the myriad of whores, gamblers, and inn keepers who cursed his name and pointed them in the right direction, Allen would’ve thought that the asshole had actually gotten himself killed.

Still, as much as they needed to get moving, Allen melted into Lavi’s warmth and refused to let go. Curled up in each other’s arms and wrapped in blankets made it difficult to get up. Allen decided that he could indulge this small comfort, even if it put them behind schedule.

“Yes, just a few minutes,” Allen added, kissing the top of Lavi’s head and closing his eyes against the brightness of the room.

A few minutes wouldn’t hurt them.

 

xXxXxXx

 

A few minutes had turned into another hour and one more intimate session before the two cleaned themselves up and headed out into town. Allen had to pull up his collar to attempt to hide the love bites on his neck, but Lavi took every chance he could to admire his handiwork.

They’d been in town for two days. After checking with the usual places—gambling houses, brothels, taverns, and inns—Allen decided to try a new approach. They asked around at one of the taverns and found what they were searching for, a psychic. From all accounts, the woman was good. She’d been talked up by everyone they’d met, and though her prices were steep, Allen was willing to pay to make their search easier.

She told fortunes at her shop, Odds and Ends. The little store was not what Allen had been expecting and stepping into the psychic’s space was less daunting than he’d anticipated. The walls were lined with shelves and filled to the brim with various items. Small trinkets and statues, various herbs and plants, jewelry, and books filled every corner of the store. Although overcrowded, the small shop felt homey and comfortable. A young woman sat behind the counter, threading tiny beads onto a string. She looked up when they entered.

“Welcome to Odds and Ends. What can I help you with?” she asked, setting down her needle and leaning against the counter.

Lavi smiled as they weaved their way through the store and towards the woman. “We’re looking for Belanna.”

The woman brightened at the name. “Oh! Looking to have your fortunes read?”

Allen nodded. “Yes. Is she available?”

“You’re in luck. She’s free at the moment. Just head over to that room right there.” She pointed to a small, closed door on the far end of the shop. “She’s just taking her morning tea, but she’ll be more than happy to assist you.”

“Thank you,” Allen replied, following after Lavi. The redhead hesitated for a second before opening the door.

The room was small—no bigger than a closet. A window set in the wall opposite the door, closed but clean. The afternoon sun streamed in through the glass, lighting the tiny room.

Belanna sat at a rickety old table, one chair opposite her as she sipped her tea. Steam rose from the chipped mug, and she inhaled the fresh aroma without looking up at her guests.

Allen closed the door behind him and looked over at the old woman. She wore a threadbare gray shawl over her shoulders and her long, white hair hung in a loose braid down her back. Even though her face was heavily wrinkled with age, her brown eyes were sharp and bright.

Lavi stepped back, letting Allen sit at the single free chair. He smiled at the redhead before taking a seat and facing the psychic.

She set the teacup down and stared across the table at Allen. “You’ve come seeking my help?” she asked, folding her hands on the table. She exuded a serene calm that put them at ease right away. Lavi rested his hands on the back of Allen’s chair as he watched her with an unblinking gaze.

“We have,” Allen replied. “We need help locating someone. We were hoping you could point us in the right direction.”

Belanna chuckled, reaching for a deck of cards to her left. She shuffled the worn deck in her bony hands. “That’s a new one, my child. Usually people want to know the future—love, wealth, that sort of thing.”

Lavi gave her a cheeky grin. “We’re just trying to keep you on your toes.”

“So I see.” She laid out the cards, one after another, taking the time to arrange them in a row until she had five facing her. The vibrant pictures on the cards stood out against the dull, gray tablecloth. “You’re looking for a man, older… and not a pleasant fellow. Strife and discord follow him like hungry dogs.”

“Sounds about right,” Allen mumbled and sighed, his shoulder slumping. “It’s my Master we’re looking for. If you have any way of figuring out where we should go to find him, we’d be forever appreciative.”

Belanna nodded. She pulled out another two cards, her fingers smoothing over each one as she studied the pictures. “You’re close—closer than you think.”

“Really?” Allen asked, hope spreading on his face.

“Continue on your path, you’ll find him soon. When trouble brews, he will appear.”

“Trouble? We’ve had about all the trouble we can handle,” Lavi commented, leaning in closer to look at the cards.

“Trouble is inescapable for two Hunters such as yourselves.” Belanna met their gazes for a short moment before going to the next set of cards. “There is a town not far from this one. Calandore. Go there, and find your Master, child.”

Allen grinned and nodded excitedly. “Thank you for your help.”

“My pleasure.”

Pulling out his coinpurse, he paid the woman graciously, then stood up and headed to the door. Lavi gave her a half wave and moved to follow, but she called out to him.

“A moment, young fellow. Alone?”

Lavi blinked, but nodded and turned to Allen. “I’ll meet you out front.”

Surprised, all Allen could do was mumble an acknowledgment before Lavi closed the door and took the free seat for himself.

Belanna gathered up the cards on the table and added them back into her deck. She shuffled them again, slow and meticulously. “You are interesting, young fellow,” she said, staring at the cards in her hands. “So smart. Well-read. Disciplined. Yet, you lose yourself in him.”

Lavi stared back at the old woman, his heart beating faster at her words. He kept his posture relaxed and his face neutral. He let out an amused chuckle. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Your love is forbidden, yet you gave it to him freely. Bookman will not let you stay with him.”

The straightforward answer took him aback. “Okay, lady. What are you—”

“Listen to me, Junior, and listen well. Things are not what they appear to be. Your preconceptions will be your downfall. Quiet your mind and trust your heart. Do not fall into despair.”

Lavi bit his lip and watched her, unsure what to say. Silence stretched on between them, until he finally spoke up. “How do you know this?”

“You ask a psychic how she knows things? Foolish boy.” She chuckled, still shuffling the cards in her hands.

With a sigh, Lavi stood up and walked to the door, tired of the old woman’s games. As he turned the handle she spoke up once more.

“A true warrior trusts his heart, _Lavi_.”

He paused at the door, unable to turn back on the psychic. Her words struck an uncomfortable chord in his chest. After a moment, he pushed open the door. “I’ll keep that in mind, old lady.” He heard her chuckle again as he left. Rushing through the cramped shop, Lavi made his way outside, the bright sun nearly blinding him as he stepped out onto the dusty street. Allen was waiting patiently, and when he appeared, smiled.

“What did she want?” Allen asked.

Lavi shrugged it off with a grin. “Just told me that I’ll be getting lucky in the future.”

Allen laughed. “I don’t think you needed a psychic to tell you that.” He elbowed Lavi in the side and grinned up at him mischievously. “Considering your performances this morning, I doubt you’ll have trouble convincing me to join you.”

Lavi felt the blush break out on his cheeks at Allen’s teasing remarks. “Yes, what a waste of a fortune.” He wrapped his arm around Allen’s shoulders and pulled him along down the street. “C’mon. We should hit the road before we lose light. We don’t want to waste another day in town, right?”

With a nod, Allen leaned into Lavi’s touch. “Right! To Calandore!”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda sat down across from Lenalee, sliding a plate of food in front of her. She sighed, then sipped at the water in her glass, averting her eyes from the meal. He watched her intently. “Your stomach bothering you again?”

“It’s just a little upset,” Lenalee insisted. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Do you still have some of that medicine the Head Nurse gave you?” Kanda picked at his food, his appetite lost now that he knew Lenalee was feeling ill again. She seemed to throw up every other day, and riding her horse wasn’t helping things either. Yesterday they had stopped no less than five times on their way to town just for her to purge her stomach.

“I do. I’ll take more when we go up to the room. I hope it wasn’t too expensive.” She plucked a cracker from the plate in front of her and nibbled on the plain, dry bits.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s taken care of.”

“We have to keep stopping so much because of me. I’m slowing us up.”

“It can’t be helped. You need your rest.” Kanda shrugged, not sure what else to say. Even if they had to travel slower than they wanted, it wouldn’t do to rush and have her grow ill over it. One more night indoors wouldn’t make that much of a difference in the long run. Besides, he’d rather the both of them be safe at an inn than camping out on the road.

Lenalee shook her head, fingers tightening around the glass in her hands. “I’m sorry… Maybe this was a stupid idea after all. We’ve been traveling for nearly a week and we still haven’t found them.”

Kanda leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, watching Lenalee as she avoided eye contact. Her mood had deteriorated the longer they were on the road, and with no end in sight for finding Allen or Lavi, he feared she would slip further into depression. For the past few days, he had to be the more optimistic of the two, and it was difficult.

“We’ll make it. We just need to take it one day at a time. Tomorrow we’ll ride hard and get to the next town in no time. Which way are we headed come morning?”

Lenalee absently rubbed at the pocket watch at her side, the magicked item their only clue to finding Allen. “We’re headed northwest still. At least they seem to be headed in the same direction.”

“Or they’re dead.” The words slipped out before he could think to censor them, and Kanda winced. He watched Lenalee, checking to make sure she didn’t lose her composure at the awful suggestion. But instead of reprimanding him, she simply shook her head.

“No, there are subtle changes in their direction, likely because they’re following a road. It’s not like they’ll travel in a straight line. I just wish we knew how close we were.” She rubbed at her eyes and leaned against the table. “And I hope they’re still together and not separated. If Lavi isn’t with Allen, I don’t have a clue how we’ll find him.”

“I’m sure those two idiots will be together,” Kanda assured her, picking at his the food on his plate. “They were practically glued at the hip before they left. It was gross.”

Lenalee snickered, her purple eyes finally meeting Kanda’s. “Don’t act like a child. You know they are perfect for each other.”

“Debatable.”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“Why are we talking about them, again? I’m about to lose my dinner.” He rolled his eyes and took a long gulp from his glass.

“Because I miss their stupid faces, that’s why. And when we catch up to them, I’m going to slap them both silly for leaving like they did, then hug them until they can’t breathe.”

“They deserve no less.”

Lenalee worked on a few more bits and pieces of her meal as she continued to sip her water. “Your child is too damn picky. They don’t want any of the food I eat.”

Those words left Kanda smiling. _Your child_. It was hard to forget she was carrying their child, and in a few months, they’d be responsible for a tiny human. She was already showing, her stomach less flat than normal. He couldn’t see it as well while she wore her loose traveling clothes, but it was noticeable when they stopped for the night. Each night he absently rubbed her belly as they curled up in bed, snuggled tight in each other’s arms.

It was the best feeling he’d ever had.

“So, if they do something you don’t like, they’ll be _my_ child?” Kanda asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

“Of course—They’ll have learned it from you, after all. It’ll be your fault.” Lenalee took another sip of her water, using the glass to cover her smile as she looked at him from across the table.

Kanda was too amused to argue with her. “Whatever.”

Lenalee set her glass down, the smile still on her face. “Let’s bring the food up to our room. I’m tired. Maybe if I rest for a bit, I’ll get my appetite back.”

“Sure.” Without hesitation, Kanda gathered up their remaining meals and they headed upstairs. They both needed rest before tomorrow’s trek to the next town, and any chance he found to get Lenalee to rest, he took it. He only hoped that they would find Allen and Lavi soon—he wasn’t sure how much longer they could keep this up.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Boss?” Reever asked, watching Komui as he stared across the room. He wasn’t sure where Komui’s gaze was drawn to, or if he was simply lost in thought again. It had been happening more often than not in the past few weeks, especially since their Hunters had gone missing—

Since Lenalee left.

“Boss, you okay?” he asked again, this time nudging Komui’s shoulder to get his attention. That snapped Komui out of his thoughts, and he looked back up at Reever with a smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, Reever. Did you need something?”

Reever handed the stack of reports to Komui. “These are done. I got through them all just a moment ago. They just need your signature of approval.”

“Right, right. I’ll do that now.” Komui grabbed the papers, plopping them on his desk and opening the first folder to scan through the contents. It took less than a minute for Komui to lose his concentration, his eyes unfocused as he tilted his head down to stare at the reports.

Reever sighed, his shoulder slumping dramatically as he rubbed at his right temple. “Komui, maybe you should just go to bed. It’s after midnight as it is.”

Komui’s head snapped back up, and he continued to smile at Reever. “I’m up anyway. I might as well get this work done.”

“But you’re practically ready to pass out. C’mon, I’ll take you to your quarters.” He reached for Komui’s arm, but Komui simply batted him away.

“I’m fine. I need to get this done anyway. Why wait, right?” Komui looked down at the reports again. “You get some rest, Reever. I’ll take care of everything here.”

Reever watched Komui with a concerned glare, his arms crossed over his chest. As much as he wanted to get some rest, he couldn’t remember the last time Komui had gone to his room and it bothered him. It was hard enough when Lavi and Allen disappeared and became traitors to the Black Order per Louvelier’s decree, but when Kanda and Lenalee left as well, it broke his Boss’ usual unshakable optimism. They all knew Kanda and Lenalee had gone after Lavi and Allen—there was no other explanation. And the act left them in as much hot water as Allen and Lavi. The four were now all considered enemies of the Black Order.

They could do nothing about it, and that had to weigh on Komui. Reever was convinced it was the reason his Boss was trying to work himself to death. He couldn’t think about his problems if he was working.

Reever reached out and grabbed Komui’s mug, then turned to head towards the kitchens.

“Hey, where are you going with that?” Komui asked.

“To get you fresh coffee. We’re both gonna need some if we want to get through this paperwork tonight, right?”

With a frown, Komui crossed his arms over his chest. “I told you to go to bed. You’re dismissed.”

“Sorry, Boss. Can’t hear ya’. Too busy,” Reever replied, leaving the room to fetch the fresh drinks. As he walked down the hallway, he heard Komui sigh and chuckle from his desk.

This was the least he could do to keep them all sane until everything got sorted out. Though, he doubted things would ever be the same again.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link had begun to think that this mission was doomed from the beginning. Every time he found a new lead, he reached the town and his quarry had already disappeared once more. He’d aimlessly wandered the three kingdoms, hoping for something to bring the fugitives to justice.

And then, he found it—the lead he’d been waiting weeks for.

He pressed his back against the wall of the general store, peeking around the corner as he spied on the two ex-Hunters. Yuu Kanda and Lenalee Lee were packing their horses, readying to head out on the road. This wasn’t what Link had expected, but it was a pleasant turn of events.

He had hoped to find Walker and Bookman Junior, but this would do. He’d heard the two had disappeared not long after he’d been sent on his mission, and now he was convinced that they were also looking for the two missing fugitives.

Louvelier had given him orders to bring in Kanda and Lenalee if he found them, but considering they were traveling, and heading out early no less, it seemed as if they had a particular destination in mind. Link had a gut feeling that they would lead him to Walker and Bookman Junior. Considering his abysmal luck in tracking them down, Link decided to take his chances and follow after them.

He hadn’t had time to find an inn yet, so everything was already packed and ready to go at his side. Link waited patiently, keeping hidden on the other side of the building and listening to their conversation as best he could. The streets were busy for such an early hour, and the traffic made it hard to hear. Finally, after nearly ten more minutes of patient waiting, the two left the stables and headed north. Link waited until they were just out of sight before grabbing his bag and rushing off after them.

He wasn’t going to let this chance get away. He’d find Walker and Bookman Junior and bring them back to Louvelier. He’d earn the Director’s respect and admiration by completing this mission.

He would do it, or die trying.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The country inn had few amenities, but Lavi made use of the tiny table in their room to look over the translation of the journal once again. Calandore was still a day’s ride away, and even though Allen had insisted they ride all night to get to their destination, Lavi had put his foot down and made sure they had a room for the night. Allen was exhausted as it was, and had they tried to ride hard into the night, he would have slipped out of the saddle, fast asleep.

The night was still early, but Allen had fallen asleep not long after they made it to the inn. Unable to relax, Lavi had pulled out the original version of the journal he had found in Xanitha, hoping to find anything that would help them. In the event that they didn’t find Cross Marian, which seemed more and more likely by the day, Lavi wanted to discern any information he could. Unfortunately, even reading over the journal for a second time gave him little insight. They were no closer to solving this mystery than they had been the night of the attack on the Black Order.

Lavi sighed and closed the journal. They needed to find Cross, and soon. Even with Allen’s aptitude at cards and his deft hands pickpocketing what he could, they couldn’t keep going on like this. Even if they managed not to get caught by the town guards for petty thievery, they still had the Black Order and the dragons on their asses. It was only a matter of time before someone caught them. They were on borrowed time, running as fast as they could to escape the inevitable.

Rubbing at his good eye, Lavi leaned back in the chair and tried to relax. His entire body was on edge, muscles tense and knotted up from constantly keeping on guard. If the stress was getting to him, he knew Allen had to be feeling it twice as hard.

Lavi had done his best to ignore the psychic’s words from the other day, but she had been too accurate in her reading. He knew he had let himself go when it came to Allen, pushing away his Bookman training and letting himself fall deeper in love with his companion, but her pinpoint phrasing had struck him too hard.

And her warnings left his heart a distracted mess.

_Things are not what they appear to be_ , she had said. He needed to trust his heart, not fall into despair. Lavi didn’t know what she meant, or if the whole thing was a farce. He supposed if they _did_ manage to find Cross in Calandore, then he might have to put stock into her words. Until then, they would simply irritate him, like a mosquito buzzing in his ear.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of those pointless thoughts. It wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on that old woman’s ramblings, especially when they had more pressing matters to deal with. He turned the page, ready to start another entry in the journal, when a cry from the bed stole his attention.

Allen shouted, jerking awake and clutching his chest as he panted. Sweat broke out on his body, cold and clammy. Lavi jumped up in an instant and rushed to the bed. When he sat down on the edge, he caught sight of Allen’s silver eyes, as wide as the moon and unblinking as he stared out across the room.

“Al? Al, are you okay?” Lavi asked, grabbing his shoulder to steady him.

It took a moment for Allen’s eyes to focus in on Lavi, and for his breathing to calm down. “I—sorry,” he mumbled, covering his face with both hands and letting out a long, deep breath. “Bad dream.”

“Obviously,” Lavi said, sliding closer and wrapping his arm around Allen’s shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?”

Allen opened his mouth and took in a breath to speak, but simply sighed and closed his eyes. “No, I’ll be okay.”

With the journal forgotten, Lavi pulled Allen closer. His dreams grew more and more frequent, and Lavi found he couldn’t sleep through Allen’s nighttime fits anymore. He was usually a sound sleeper, and it took a lot to wake him, but these dreams ripped Allen awake so violently that Lavi woke with him. It wasn’t that he minded losing sleep—he would much rather be awake to help Allen though the aftermath of it all. He worried more that Allen had to deal with the dreams, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kissing Allen’s temple, he smoothed a hand over his back, fingers sliding up under his shirt to calmly stroke at the skin he found there. Allen leaned heavier into the embrace, letting out a soft whine as Lavi touched him. They were quiet for a long moment as Allen buried his face in the crook of Lavi’s neck. Allen didn’t pull away when he spoke up, and instead held Lavi tighter.

“Do you think we’ll find Cross in the next town like the psychic predicted?”

Lavi kissed Allen again, on top of the head this time. He took a long, slow breath before answering. “I don’t know, Al. You know I’m not one to believe in prophecies and fortune tellers. But for your sake, I hope we do.”

Allen’s body shook then, and let out a choked sob. Lavi stiffened against him, feeling the hot tears already staining his shirt. “I’m scared, Lavi.”

“I know,” he replied, wrapping both arms around Allen’s trembling fame. “So am I.”

Sniffling, Allen’s fingers tightened in Lavi’s shirt. “Maybe I should… Maybe I should just turn myself in. If I do, then the Order can keep me locked up and away from the dragons. They won’t be able to go through with whatever plans they have if I’m—”

“No, Al. _No_.” Lavi squeezed him tighter to his chest. Just the thought of turning Allen into the Black Order left his chest and stomach tight with anxiety. It was a selfish feeling, not wanting to give up what they’d grown to have in these past few weeks, but he wasn’t ready—not when they still had a chance of figuring this out on their own. “I won’t let them have you. If we give up now, then it means that everything we’ve been through so far is meaningless. We can’t give up—not yet.”

Allen’s tears refused to slow, but he nodded in agreement. “I know. I’m sorry for suggesting it. I’m just… I’m so tired, Lavi.”

“It’s all right, Allen. Don’t apologize.” He brushed back the hair from Allen’s face, gentle with each touch. Allen continued to cry into his shoulder, and Lavi bit his lip to distract himself from the dread that welled up in his stomach. If they didn’t find answers soon, he wasn’t sure how much longer Allen would be able to keep himself together. Even knowing what the Director had in mind for him if he returned to the Black Order, Allen still suggested it. That alone forced Lavi to see how close he was to breaking.

“C’mon. How about we both get some rest?” Lavi suggested, his hands lingering on Allen’s back and neck, hoping to comfort him.

Allen nodded gingerly. “Yes, please. I would feel better if you stayed close.”

“Of course, Al. No need to ask.” Lavi kicked off his boots and extinguished the lamp before slipping back under the blankets with Allen. They curled up together in bed, face to face as their legs tangled under the sheets.

Pressing his face into Lavi’s chest, Allen sighed. His body slowly ceased trembling, though he was still tense. Lavi continued to touch him, soft caresses across his cheeks, neck, and arms—anything to keep Allen calm.

After a long moment, he whispered to him in the dark. “Lavi?”

“Yeah, Al?”

“Thank you, for staying with me.”

Lavi smiled and kissed Allen. “Don’t thank me. This is where I want to be,” he mumbled back, the words a soft reply against Allen’s lips.

Allen’s only reply was to kiss him back in kind, until they both fell asleep pressed against each other in the hopes of chasing away their fears for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, and thus ends another chapter! I want to thank you all for continuing to stick with me! I know this story is long, and updates slowly, but I look forward to all of your lovely comments every 2 weeks. ;w;


	20. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action and suspense!!!

_I ain’t so pure of heart myself that I can go and say how you should be_  
_But I know the temptation_  
_The meaning you will give your life is up to you no safety guaranteed_  
_But it will be amazing_

_Spectres of suspicion hone in on your love_  
_Hungry inquisition always wanting more_

_Crystalline_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

_07/26/XXXX_

_Entry #588_

_Allen Walker wanted to turn himself in. I admit, things have looked grim for a while now. We are headed off half-cocked looking for Cross Marian, who may or may not have the information we need. I told Allen Walker we were not going back to the Black Order, but I kept my true reasons to myself. I am selfish. I cannot lose him. I have become addicted to him, to his very presence. Bookman was right. I am compromised._

_I love Allen Walker, and I will not give him up, to the Black Order or the dragons. I refuse._

_49_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Tyki raised a hand over his eyes, blocking out the bright sun as he scanned the streets below. The cathedral in the center of town was the tallest point, and they camped out in the bell tower, able to survey every building for miles. Road leaned against the guardrail next to him, watching the people below with interest.

He turned to her, brushing back the long, dark hair from his face. “He’s right there. Why can’t we just attack now?”

Road shook her head, a smile curving up on her lips. “Patience, Tyki. My dreams have told me when we should strike, and now is not the time.”

With a huff, Tyki turned away from the railing and stalked back under the cover of the bell tower roof. He glared at the large bronze bell hanging from the tower ceiling. “We’ve been patient for weeks now. I want this over with. If we wait much longer, the Earl will lose his temper with us again.”

“I know.” Road rested her elbows against the balustrade, staring down at Allen and Lavi as they entered the town. They’d been watching the two Hunters for over a week now, and Road’s cautious attitude was driving Tyki mad.

“If you know, then why are we still sitting here? Let’s kill the redhead and grab the boy.”

Road turned her yellow eyes to him, calm reflected in her face. “We wait because I say so. My dreams have never let us down. I know how to capture Allen Walker, and we will follow my plan.”

With a sigh, Tyki sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was tired of arguing, but more tired of waiting. “We’re wasting our time.”

Tilting her head, Road smirked at him. “Need I remind you that you’ve attacked these Hunters four times now, and each time you’ve come back empty-handed? I suggest that we try my technique.”

Tyki winced. “Damn. You’re not pulling the punches today.”

“Just wait and see. My dreams are never wrong. We’ll get him—I guarantee it.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen had a hard time controlling his excitement. He grinned at the woman in front of him, a smile on his face. “Are you sure it was him?”

She returned his smile, adjusting the silken robe around her curvy frame. “Oh, I’m certain. I know him well. He’s been through this town before.”

“And you’re sure he’ll be back?” Lavi asked, watching her intently.

“Of course. He said he would be back one more time before leaving town. I cleared my schedule just for him. If he doesn’t show, he knows he won’t be welcome in my brothel again.”

“Thank you so much. You’ve been a big help.” Allen took the woman’s hand and kissed the back of it before he and Lavi turned to leave.

“Any time, boys. Come back if you’re ever in need, if you know what I mean.” She winked at them as they slipped out of the room.

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Allen called back, gracious as ever. Once they were back in the main hallway and headed out of the building, he grabbed Lavi and squeezed him in a tight hug. “We’ve almost got him.”

Lavi couldn’t help but get caught up in Allen’s excitement as well, hugging him back just as hard. “I know, Al. We’re so close!” They kept walking, keeping close to each other as they discussed their plans. “Do you think that he’ll actually come back like she said?”

“Hard to tell. My Master breaks a lot of promises, but he doesn’t like breaking them to women,” Allen answered, wringing his hands anxiously. “And she mentioned this isn’t the first time he’s visited her in particular. That means he likes her enough to not strain their relationship. It’s entirely possible he’ll be back.”

“Maybe we should check around town just in case, look at other places he might be so that we don’t lose him. We can always come back here tomorrow like she said.”

Allen grinned at the suggestion. “Good thinking, Lavi. We’ve got nothing better to do anyway, right?”

Lavi chuckled as they made their way back outside. “Well, there are plenty of things we _could_ do instead, but—”

“—Lavi, just because we’re in a brothel doesn’t mean you have to make sexual innuendos.”

“On the contrary, Al. I think it’s the _perfect_ time to make them.”

They stepped out into the street, the bright sun shining down on them. Allen laughed as they hurried past the front gates. “You’re getting less prudish about being in them, too.” Allen poked him in the cheek as they reached the main street. “You’re barely blushing this time.”

Lavi laughed and pushed Allen’s hand away from his face. “Hey, be nice. It’s not my fault I didn’t grow up with a perverted Master like you did.”

“Don’t worry,” Allen said, “I’ll school you in all the ways of becoming a deviant in no time.”

Slipping his arm around Allen’s waist, Lavi pulled him closer and smirked down at him. “You’ve already taught me quite a few _interesting_ things.”

“There’s certainly more where that came from,” Allen replied, leaning into Lavi’s embrace. Joking around soothed his nerves, and he needed the light banter to keep him from losing his calm. They were so close to catching Cross, he could taste it!

Just as he was about to ask Lavi where he wanted to search first, a firm hand on his shoulder yanked him back to reality. Allen turned on the person, ready to shout at them, when his eyes landed on the perpetrator. Lavi turned with him, gasping at the sight.

Lenalee and Kanda stood there, staring at them as if they were two children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Allen froze in place, mouth ajar. This was not in the plan. He wasn’t ready to be caught yet, not when they were so close!

Lavi reacted first, grabbing Allen’s arm and dragging him off in the opposite direction. “Run, Al!” he shouted, and it took Allen longer than he wanted to admit to get his legs working again. However, they didn’t make it more than ten steps before Lenalee darted in front of them and knocked them both over with a well placed kick.

Cleaning up after the mess, Kanda casually walked up, grabbed them both by their collars, and dragged them to their feet. “You two have some explaining to do.”

Allen simply hung there, barely able to register what had happened while Lavi flailed around like a fish out of water, trying to pull himself from Kanda’s steel-like grip.

“C’mon, Yuu! Let us go! You have no idea what’s going on!” Lavi begged, pulling at Kanda’s fingers in hopes of loosening his vice-like grip. “We can’t go back to the Order!”

Lenalee rested her hands on her hips, glaring at them. “Calm down. We’re not going back to the Order.”

This perked Allen’s interest. He swiveled in Kanda’s grasp to face Lenalee, watching her with wide eyes. “We’re not?”

She sighed and pursed her lips. “We shouldn’t stay on the street like this. We’re attracting attention. Do you have a room yet?”

Lavi shook his head. “No, we just got into town.”

“Then we’ll get one. C’mon, now. Don’t dawdle, and don’t try to run again. You know I’ll catch you.”

Letting out a long, heavy sigh, Lavi hung his head. “Yes, Lena.”

Allen followed without a word, his stomach tied in knots as Kanda pushed them both forward to follow after Lenalee. He didn’t know what to expect, but based on Lavi’s reaction, he prepared for the worst.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“You goddamn idiots!”

Allen and Lavi winced, Lenalee’s slap leaving both their cheeks red and hot from the sting. She glared at them, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she bit her lip and shook with anger. Allen held a hand to his slapped cheek, avoiding her direct eye contact. Lavi turned away completely, his shoulders hunched up as she yelled at them.

Kanda leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched Lenalee reprimand them. Allen swore he saw the asshole smirking.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell us what was going on?” Lenalee asked, her voice strained from trying not to scream.

“It was complicated,” Lavi explained, “We couldn’t just tell everyone. I didn’t want to get Allen in more trouble than he already was.”

“Oh, so breaking him out of Central’s custody and becoming fugitives was keeping him out of trouble?”

“In my defense, it was the best option at the time.” Lavi sounded more confident than he looked, and Allen was relieved that the redhead was doing most of the talking. He still wasn’t sure if his tongue could even work at this point.

“You should’ve told us before it even came to that. You know that we would’ve helped you both.” Allen had to look away when Lenalee leveled her stern glare at him. It was too intense.

They had explained everything—the dragons, the journal, the dreams—all of it. Allen had let Lavi do most of the talking, his own voice too weak to say much of anything. He felt like a heel, and no matter what excuses Lavi gave her, Lenalee still ripped into them for leaving without a word.

“We couldn’t say anything, Lena,” Lavi said, his voice taking on a pleading quality. “You don’t understand—”

“I understand, all right. I understand that you didn’t trust us enough to let us help you. We might’ve been able to avoid this whole thing had you just told us! You know my brother would’ve helped out.”

“We couldn’t risk it!” Lavi shouted back, and Allen could tell he was losing his composure.

Finally, Allen swallowed his nerves and spoke up. “I’m sorry, Lenalee. I didn’t want any of you to get caught up in this. It’s my problem, and it’s not fair for you to have gotten involved. We didn’t…” He shook his head, overcome with emotions. “We didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

Lenalee watched him with angry eyes, and when she moved towards him, Allen was certain she would hit him again. Instead, she pulled him into the tightest hug he’d ever felt, squeezing the air from his lungs.

“Allen, you’re family now. You’re part of our family. You can’t just go off on your own and expect us to just let you leave without a fight.”

Allen blinked, his eyes suddenly damp with fresh tears. “Lena…”

“I don’t care what kind of mess you’re in or how dangerous it is. We’re going to stick together and get through it. Got it?”

“I…” Allen nodded, wiping at his damp eyes. “Yes.”

“You too, Lavi,” Lenalee said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a hug.

“Aw, family bonding,” Lavi mumbled, squeezing both Allen and Lenalee close. “What about Yuu?”

“Nope,” Kanda said, looking away from the group hug.

“Kanda, get in here,” Lenalee said, her tone teetering on annoyed.

“I’m not hugging those idiots.”

“That’s mean, Yuu. And after you came all this way to help us, I expected a little more compassion,” Lavi teased, grinning at him from over Lenalee’s head.

“I’m only here because I couldn’t keep her from going,” Kanda admitted, still hanging back against the wall.

“Kanda, if you don’t get over here and join us in this group hug, I swear I will tell Lavi and Allen every single detail about our sex life.”

Kanda narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t… They don’t even want to hear that crap.”

“Oh, on the contrary,” Lavi stared, grinning over at Kanda. “I’d love to hear every embarrassingly sweet detail of how you and Lena get crazy behind closed doors.”

“Just so we’re clear, I don’t want to hear it,” Allen piped up, still sandwiched between Lavi and Lenalee.

Lavi kept his gaze on Kanda as he spoke to Lenalee. “Tell me, Lena. What’s Yuu’s favorite position?”

Lenalee laughed. “Oh, that’s an easy one! It’s—”

“Fine! Fine! You win!” Kanda grumbled, stalking across the room and joining in their group hug. “There. Happy now?”

“Immensely.” Lenalee squeezed all four of them together, and the warmth of it left Allen basking in the glow. Even with Kanda’s reluctance, he truly did feel like part of a family.

When they finally broke up the hug, Lenalee kissed both Allen and Lavi on their cheeks. “Now, don’t scare me like this again.”

“Sorry, Lena,” they replied in unison.

“So, now that we have that out of the way, what exactly is the plan?” she asked them, finally taking a seat on the edge of one of the beds. “Tell me you two have a plan?”

“We do,” Lavi said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ve tracked General Cross to this town. We’re sure he’s still here. We were about about to check around to see if we could find him before you two ambushed us.”

“Is that why you two were at that brothel?” Kanda asked, his nose scrunching up like he’d just stepped in dog shit.

“Yes. My Master has a habit of visiting them every chance he gets. It was either brothels, gambling houses, or taverns,” Allen explained, sitting down next to Lenalee on the bed. “He wasn’t at the brothel, but we have it on good authority that he’ll return tomorrow. Until then, we were going to check around town to see if we could find him.”

Lenalee nodded, then stood up. “All right, then what are we waiting for? Let’s go find the General!”

“A-Are you sure?” Allen asked, taken aback by her exuberance. “Didn’t you just get into town, and—”

“The sooner we find General Cross, the sooner we figure out what’s going on, right?” Lenalee asked, smiling down at him. “So, let’s get going.” She grabbed Allen’s hands and pulled him up to his feet.

“Okay,” Allen said, still surprised by her attitude. “We were going to check the gambling houses and taverns next.”

“Kanda, you and Lavi take the taverns. Allen and I will check the gambling houses.”

“Eh? You want to go with Allen?” Lavi asked.

She nodded. “If nothing else, to keep you both from trying to run off again.”

Lavi sighed then, his shoulders slumping. “Of course.”

Lenalee patted his cheek with her hand. “Don’t be so disappointed, Lavi. You’ve had Allen all to yourself for these past few weeks. I think you can handle a few hours of separation.”

“Hey, don’t paint me like a lovesick fool,” he complained, pouting as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on.

“Aren’t you, though?” she added, smiling back at him.

“I’m ready for you two to go home now.”

“Too bad—you’re stuck with us.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi weaved his way through the crowded tavern and towards the bar. Kanda wasn’t far behind, glaring at anyone who moved too close. When he reached the bar, he grabbed the tavern-keeper’s attention.

“I’m looking for someone named Cross Marian. Tall, long red hair, wears glasses, and—”

“Haven’t seen anyone like that,” the tavern-keeper replied, turning away and going back to his duties.

Lavi sighed, and turned back to Kanda. “So, that makes seven taverns where no one has seen him.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to distract himself from the headache that radiated through his skull. “Either he’s just not here or people know not to talk about him. I mean, he _has_ avoided being seen by the Order for years now. There’s a chance he’s just amazing at keeping out of sight.”

“This is a waste of time,” Kanda snapped, elbowing a man who got too close to him. “Let’s get out of here and go find Lena and the sprout. Maybe they had better luck.”

“Fine by me. I’m getting tired of having ale spilled on my boots.” They pushed their way back to the street, and Lavi took a long breath of fresh air once they escaped the tavern. When he looked over at Kanda, he could tell his companion was reaching the limits of his patience. “C’mon, Yuu. Let’s go back to the inn. I’m sure Lenalee and Allen will meet us back there soon.”

Kanda huffed, but said nothing, following after Lavi as they walked. The streets were crowded, the market stalls bustling with activity, making travel slow and arduous. They kept close together, trying to work their way through the throng of people.

Lavi watched Kanda with a calm gaze, matching his steps as they pushed their way around a large group of townsfolk vying for the best loaves of bread at one of the market stalls. Kanda grit his teeth as he dodged an elbow to the face from one of the more exuberant shoppers.

“Hey, Yuu?” Lavi asked, still watching him with concern.

“What?” Kanda grumbled back, not bothering to meet his eye.

“I’m sorry you and Lena got dragged into this.”

That grabbed Kanda’s attention. He returned Lavi’s gaze, his face still pinched with frustration as they continued to slip through the crowded streets. He turned his eyes away before answering. “No point in apologizing now.” Kanda hurried past another group, and Lavi had to rush to keep up with him.

“Still… I know you’re worried about her. It’s obvious.” He bumped his shoulder against Kanda’s and gave him a comforting smile.

“Tch, save your words for someone who cares.”

Lavi laughed. “There’s the Yuu I know.” He shook his head, still keeping close to Kanda. “But seriously—no matter what Lenalee says, if things get too dangerous, make sure to get her out of here. Okay? Allen and I can take care of ourselves.”

Kanda snickered at the comment, but his face softened. “She’d be pissed if she heard you say that.”

“Yeah, but I want you to hear it. There’s no way Al or I want you two to get in trouble because of us. So, if it gets bad, get out, no matter what. If Lenalee gets hurt or loses the baby, I don’t think I could forgive myself. And I know Allen feels the same.”

The inn was in sight, and the crowd had thinned, making it easier for Lavi to watch the play of emotions over Kanda’s face. He wasn’t one for flowery displays, but the hint of a smile was enough for Lavi to know his words meant something.

Then, Kanda spoke up, and his words caught the redhead off guard. “Thanks. I’ll make sure they’re both safe.”

Lavi grinned wider and threw his arm over Kanda’s shoulders. “Aw, Yuu. Don’t get all mushy on me.”

Kanda groaned and tried to push Lavi off, but his grip held firm. “Shut up, idiot—and get off me.”

“Hey, does this mean that you’ll name the baby after me now?”

“No.”

“Please?”

_“No!”_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen and Lenalee left the gambling house empty handed, their shoulders slumped as they headed back towards the inn. The sun was just beginning to duck down below the horizon, and Allen could feel his stomach grumbling, ready for dinner. He sighed and scanned the street on the off chance that he caught sight of his Master in the crowd.

“I’m sorry, Lena. Seems we’ve run around town for nothing.”

Lenalee smiled and shook her head. “No reason to be sorry for. We had to try, anyway.”

“I guess we’ll have to return to the brothel tomorrow and see if he keeps his promise.” Allen rubbed at his face, already dreading the wait. It was bad enough searching around town all day with nothing to show for it, but at least he’d been busy. Having to wait all night would drive him crazy with anxiety. He only hoped Lavi could distract him enough to keep him from going mad.

Lenalee rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Allen. We’ll find him.”

He realized then how downtrodden he must have looked. His head hung low and his shoulders slouched. He straightened up and put on a smile for her. “Thanks. I’m really glad you and Kanda are here.”

“Allen,” Lenalee said, pulling him closer as they walked. “Remember what I said at the inn? We’re a family—and family takes care of each other.”

The sentiment struck Allen, deeper now that it was just him and Lenalee. She’d been kind to him since they’d first met in Alabaster, and she had helped make the Black Order feel like a real home. Even Lavi had been cold to him at first, and they were closer now than ever. But Lenalee… She never stopped being sweet and welcoming.

“Thank you, Lena.” Allen wiped at his eyes quickly, hoping she didn’t see the slip.

Lenalee took his arm and stopped them in the middle of the street. She cupped both hands over Allen’s cheeks, brushing away a few stray tears from the skin with her thumbs. She smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Allen,” she replied. Her eyes were as misty as his, yet she managed to keep from outright crying.

“Sorry—” he apologized, letting out a soft laugh. “I didn’t mean to get so emotional.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. C’mon, let’s get back. I’m tired and hungry.”

“Me too.” Allen pulled Lenalee’s hands from his face as they continued back down the street. However, just as he looked up, something flew towards them.

It happened so fast that Allen moved purely on instinct, pushing Lenalee to the side to avoid the object. It sailed past them, hitting one of the market stalls lined on either side of the street, exploding on contact. Allen and Lenalee fell to the ground and out of the line of fire.

Once the dust settled, Allen stood up, pulling Lenalee with him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah—what the hell was that?”

“I don’t—” Then, Allen spotted him down the road. Their eyes met, and he knew then that they were in trouble. The townspeople fled the area, the explosion scaring them away. As the people ran, Allen and Lenalee held their ground, watching their attacker with wary eyes.

Howard Link stood on the other end of the street, his stance stiff as ever and deep creases around his eyes as he glared at them. It was the first time Allen had seen Louvelier’s enforcer since he’d left the Black Order, and even now, Allen despised his presence.

“Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee,” Link called out over the chaos around them. “Surrender yourselves to the Black Order. If you come peacefully and give up your companions, I’ll see to it you’ll be treated well.”

Lenalee scoffed, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “What a liar.” She said it only loud enough for Allen to hear, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry, Link. I’m afraid we can’t do that,” Allen replied, giving him the cockiest grin he could muster. “You see, we have a few things to take care of first. You wouldn’t mind just waiting there until we’re done, would you?”

Link didn’t reply, and Allen’s humor seemed lost on him. Instead, he shot another volley of talismans at them, the same he’d used against the dragons when they attacked the Black Order. Lenalee evaded capture this go around, grabbing Allen and using her boots to jump them high up into the air, landing on one of nearby buildings. They just missed getting hit by the attack, and the paper exploded another market stall.

“If you refuse to turn yourselves in, I have no choice but to use force,” Link shouted up at them. He took chase, climbing up the wall using some of the unmarred stalls as leverage to boost him to the roof. Lenalee and Allen didn’t wait for him to catch up, darting off across the roof and jumping to the next one when they reached the edge. Allen hazarded a glance behind them, only to see Link hot on their trail, unfazed by their agility.

“He’s persistent. I’ll give him that,” Allen said, jumping over another alleyway with Lenalee. He landed with a thud on the next roof, the tiles cracking underfoot as they rushed across.

“We gotta lose him somehow,” Lenalee said, breathing heavily as they hurried towards another roof. They made the jump, but Link showed no signs of slowing up.

As they reached the next alleyway, Allen grabbed Lenalee’s wrist and pulled her along. “This way!” They jumped down to the street again, then rushed out to the main road. People were still fleeing the area, shouts and screams echoing in the air.

They’d been all over town today, and even though Allen had never been here before, he could still maneuver through the area with ease. They weaved through the masses of scared townsfolk, rushing to get away from Link any way they could. But no matter what they did, they couldn’t seem to shake him.

Allen hadn’t let go of Lenalee’s hand, though he could see the chase had worn on her already. She was out of breath and struggling to keep up with his pace. Guilt ached in his stomach as he realized it was his fault she was in this mess to begin with.

“Lena, go get Lavi and Kanda,” Allen said as they continued to run.

“What?! Allen, I’m not leaving you! You need help!” She stumbled as they ran, but managed to find her feet again just as quickly.

“If we split up, I know he’ll follow me. I’m his main goal, after all.” Allen tugged her down an alley, losing Link’s sight for a quick moment. As they ran, he spotted a fork at the end of the alley. Pushing Lenalee the opposite way, he hurried off towards the main street once more.

“Allen!”

“Just go!” he shouted back.

Lenalee moved to follow, but ducked out of sight behind a large pile of barrels just as Link caught up.

When Allen spotted Link, he shouted back down the alley. “Over here, asshole!”

The jibe did its job, and Link hurried after Allen. It only took a few seconds for the alley to quiet down once more. Lenalee paused for only a second before dashing back down the alley the way they had come.

If she didn’t find Lavi and Kanda soon, Allen would be as good as caught.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi yawned as he leaned back in his chair, the half-finished plate of herb-roasted pheasant and potatoes begging him to keep eating even though his stomach was full. Kanda sat across the table from him in the main hall of the inn, quietly sipping at a hot cup of tea.

“Seriously, Yuu. You have to try some of this. It’s so damn good.” He pushed the plate towards Kanda, but only received a glare for his efforts.

“I’m not eating your leftovers. Save them for the ‘sprout,” Kanda grumbled, pulling the mug back up to his lips.

“Yuu—Yuu, look at me,” Lavi said, leaning over the table to move as close to Kanda as he could. “This food is so delicious that I would chop off my toe to—You’re not looking at me, Yuu!”

Kanda slammed his tea cup down on the table, lucky the ceramic didn’t break from the force. He narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Lavi. “I forgot just how fucking annoying you are.”

“Wow. Rude.”

“Where the hell are Lenalee and beansprout? I’m tired of you not having a distraction.”

“They’ll be back soon, calm down,” Lavi said, leaning back in his chair with a pout. “You’re so mean, Yuu. Why won’t you try the food?”

“Because you ate off it. I don’t want your germs. I’m not beansprout.”

Lavi switched gears then, resting his elbows on the edge of the table as he watched Kanda with an amused smirk. “Oh? I suppose Allen and I do share everything lately…”

Kanda’s eyes narrowed, and Lavi knew he could see exactly where this was headed. “I do _not_ care.”

“Food, drinks, clothes—” Lavi started, looking up at the ceiling as he listed off what he could remember.

“Lavi, just shut up.”

“—soap, a bed, the bath—”

“I swear to the Gods, if you do not shut up right now, I will rip off your jaw so you can never speak again.”

Lavi gasped at the severity of Kanda’s statement and crossed his arms over his chest. “I wish Lenalee were my partner today. You’re no fun.”

Kanda opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out, Lenalee rushed into the inn. She stumbled, nearly tripping into a group of people near the entrance. When Kanda and Lavi caught sight of her disheveled state and panicked face, they jumped to their feet and rushed to her side.

“Lena! What happened?” Lavi asked. Kanda grabbed her arm to steady her and she shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

“Allen—he needs our help. Howard Link found us on our way back to the inn.” She tightened her grip on Kanda’s arms, panting heavily. “We have to get there before Link catches him.”

Lavi’s heart seized up at the news. “What?! What the fuck are we waiting for?! Let’s go! Now!” Not waiting for either of them to follow, Lavi bolted out of the inn.

Kanda helped Lenalee to the table. “Wait here. We’ll get Allen back.”

“No! I’m coming with!” Lenalee said, pushing his arms off of her and heading back towards the door. Even as she fought to catch her breath and walked on shaky legs, she refused to sit. “I won’t be left behind.”

“Lenalee, just—”

“No, Kanda! Hurry up and stop wasting time. Allen needs us _now!_ ” She rushed out after Lavi without hesitation.

Cursing under his breath, Kanda followed after both of them.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen had been running for nearly thirty minutes now, and no matter what turn he took or slippery pathway he found, Link remained on his scent like a hound after a fox. He circled around the city at least once already, and nearly lost his way for it. Link continuously tossed out his talismans, hoping to catch Allen with them, but each time, he managed to dodge. They caused more than a little stir amongst the townsfolk, and he was surprised the city guards hadn’t caught up with them yet.

So far, Link was the only one who’d caused any damage, but Allen still felt bad when attacks meant for him ended up hitting buildings and storefronts. Still, it couldn’t be helped. He wasn’t about to give himself up, not when he was so close to finding his Master.

Having enough of the chase, Allen decided to end the game before he lost all his stamina simply running about the city. On the outskirts of town, Allen found a large city square, complete with a water fountain and beautifully carved stone benches.

Allen crossed the main expanse of the square, then turned sharply to face Link. As he slid to a stop, he activated his weapon. His left arm transformed into the dark claws and the white cape billowed behind him. Link paused at the sudden change, holding his paper talismans in one hand, ready to attack.

With a cordial smile in spite of his exhaustion, Allen waved his clawed hand at Link from across the square. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have a cup of tea and some sweets instead of continuing this chase?”

Link’s sour face didn’t disappear, and after Allen’s flippant comment, he steadied his stance. “I’m giving you one last chance to surrender.”

“Sorry, I’m afraid I’m too busy to return to the Order with you at the moment. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Allen kept on his sugary sweet smile, but his taunts didn’t seem to faze Link in the least.

Link made the first move, tossing two more talismans towards Allen as he rushed forward. The paper soared through the air as if they were arrows shot from a bow, stiff and strong. On contact, the paper exploded against the sidewalk, missing Allen as he jumped out of the way with mere seconds to spare. Allen tumbled to the side, then whipped his cape out, hoping to trip Link before he noticed the move. Unfortunately, Link was just as agile as Allen, a fact that began to piss Allen off.

“Is that all you have to show me?” Allen called out, dodging another of Link’s attacks. They continued like this—attacking, out-maneuvering each other, sizing the other up, and starting the whole process over again.

“Your comments are ineffective, Walker,” Link spat back, kicking his leg out to try and trip Allen, but missing by no more than an inch or two.

Allen jumped up onto the water fountain, then over Link’s head to attack him from behind. He managed to knock him good in the shoulder with a quick punch, but he recovered quicker than Allen had expected, forcing him back once more. “Is that what you say to all your opponents?”

“Enough of this foolishness!” Link struck out again, but Allen darted out of the way once more. He followed Allen’s path, glaring at him with unconcealed frustration.

Allen let out a laugh, though the sound rattled in his lungs. He was tired and out of breath, but he kept on grinning. “Seems like you can’t take a joke, Link. Is that what happens when you have to follow Louvelier around like a sad puppy all day?”

“You’d do best to hold your tongue.” Link’s eyes narrowed as he set his jaw hard.

“Oh, have I struck a nerve?” Allen asked, jumping back to evade another strike from the blond. Link had given up using his talismans, instead fighting hand to hand with Allen. He continued to heckle Link, dodging and blocking each attack. The way he moved made it look easy, each twist and turn elegant as he maneuvered out of reach. However, Allen could feel his limbs growing heavier from the exertion. He’d evaded Link for so long that he knew he couldn’t make it much longer. He didn’t remember how long ago he and Lenalee had split up, but he silently prayed she’d arrive with backup soon.

“Enough talk—Give up now before I get serious,” Link spat, a hint of anger in his otherwise unruffled demeanor.

Allen fell back, a mischievous grin on his face. “I quite enjoy this little dance, don’t you?”

“Not in the least.”

“You’re not much fun, are you?” Allen laughed before jumping back from another vicious kick. This time, Link’s foot swiped close enough to Allen’s midsection to catch on his shirt.

Link refused to respond, instead amping up to attack once more. He swiped at Allen’s face, then his chest, missing each blow. Then, he twisted around, swooping low to kick at Allen’s legs. His foot connected, and Allen lost his balance, falling to the ground.

Allen hit his head hard on the cobblestones, stunned for a few seconds as the world spun above him. It was a precious few seconds too long, for when he finally regained his equilibrium and attempted to move, Link jumped on top of him and quickly pressed a talisman to his forehead. The thin paper laced with magic did its job well, leaving his body heavy and immovable. He remained stiff on the ground, as if frozen in place. No matter what he did or how hard he tried, he couldn’t move. Fear seized up in Allen’s chest as he stared up at Link’s triumphant face. He didn’t smile, but Allen could see was clearly pleased with the outcome.

“Let me go, Link! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Allen said, still struggling with the spell.

Link stood, dusting off the dirt from his pants. “Allen Walker,” he said, still winded from the fight. “You are under arrest by order of the Black Order. You will be taken into custody and interrogated for your involvement with the dragon threat.”

Allen felt his heart beating faster, thudding against his chest like a drum. “Link, please listen to me—”

“Silence! I will not listen to the words of a traitor.”

“I’m _not_ a traitor!” Allen insisted.

“Keep quiet or I’ll gag you myself, you—” Link’s words were cut off, and Allen watched as the blond fell to the ground beside him, unconscious. Allen grimaced, Link falling too close to him and hitting his arm as he landed.

“What a loudmouth,” a voice said from above. “And he was telling you to shut up? How annoying.”

The familiar voice left Allen shivering, and his eyes widened as he looked up at his savior. There, with a cigarette between his teeth, stood Cross Marian. Allen’s mouth hung open in shock as his Master yanked the talisman from his forehead and ripped it in two. The spell broke instantly, and Allen regained mobility. Still, he sat on the ground and stared up at the man who he’d been searching for the better part of a month for. Allen could hardly believe he was real.

Cross grinned, dropping the ripped up paper on the ground. “What? Aren’t you gonna thank me for saving your hide, idiot apprentice? Should’ve left you for the Crow to deal with.”

Allen sighed and rubbed his face. “Same old Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross finally makes his appearance! XD I feel like it's about damn time. He's been missing for so long it was starting to feel like they'd never find him. BUT HERE HE IS IN THE FLESH!
> 
> Another cliffhanger--I'm sorry. But that's going to be about how it will go for these last few chapters. All cliffhangers. ;A; Please bear with me!


	21. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross finally gives Allen some of the answers he's been desperate to find all this time. More drama, more dragons.

_I burn to make you understand_   
_One wrong word and it all may come crashing down_   
_For the fates are devious by heart_   
_They envy you your dreams, so they’ll let you drown_

_Heal My Wounds_   
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi heard the commotion in the town square as they approached, speeding past frightened townspeople as he rushed to the source. His heart pounded against his ribcage, nearly jumping up his throat with fright. If what Lenalee had said was true and Howard Link had managed to find them, they were in some seriously deep shit. After all he and Allen had gone through, there was no way he would let Louvelier’s lapdog take Allen away. He’d kill the blond bastard first.

“Are you sure he’s this way?” Lavi asked as they skidded around a corner, rushing past a few angry merchants bemoaning the loss of their inventory.

“I’m certain!” Lenalee shouted back, checking the magicked watch in her hand. “This will lead us right to him. It’s how Kanda and I found you both.”

Lavi made a mental note to ask her about that magic later, but right then, he silently thanked her for getting them to Allen as fast as possible. It only took a few more twists and turns for them to reach the square. When they plowed into the open space, two things struck Lavi as he took in the scene before him.

The first was that Howard Link was down—unconscious most likely, as he didn’t see blood or visible wounds. And since Allen calmly sat next to him, unaffected by the close proximity, Lavi figured Link wasn’t a threat at the moment.

The second was the tall, redheaded man standing next to the two. He cut an imposing figure in his long black coat and hat, smoking and glaring down at Allen as he spoke. Lavi wasn’t sure who he was, but the sick look on Allen’s face led Lavi to believe that the man was the infamous General Cross Marian.

Allen spotted them as they entered the square, and his face collapsed in relief. Unable to hold himself back, Lavi bolted straight for Allen and wrapped him up in a tight hug. Allen gasped at the suddenness of it, but returned the embrace without hesitation.

Lavi pulled back to look into Allen’s face as he assessed him for injuries. “Are you all right? Lena told us what happened and—”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just exhausted,” Allen assured him. Lavi helped him up to his feet, and Allen wobbled, but managed to keep steady after a short moment.

Allen turned to Lenalee then, watching her with concern. “Lena, are you okay?”

She nodded, pocketing the watch and hurrying to hug him as well. “Yes, but we’re more worried about you. What happened?”

Allen wiped at some smudged dirt and sweat on his face, leaning against Lavi. “Not as much as you might imagine. Link just chased me around half the city until we got here. Eventually, I slipped up and he used that weird magic on me, like he did to the dragons at the Order. And—”

“And then I saved your ass like usual, stupid apprentice.”

Lavi glared at the man, his shoulders stiffening at the rude moniker. “Let me guess? General Cross?”

Cross grinned, looming over Lavi and letting out a heavy puff of smoke. Lavi held his breath and continued to frown up at him. He wasn’t used to being shorter than someone, and the scant few inches Cross had on him felt more like a whole foot’s worth. “What’s it to you, hm?” Cross asked, his eyes shifting between Allen and Lavi. “You seem awfully close to my apprentice. Maybe I should be asking you the questions?”

The sudden shift in questioning took Lavi by surprise. He blanched, not sure how to respond, when Allen let out a long, heavy sigh and pushed his Master away from Lavi.

“Enough. There are more important things we need to discuss,” Allen said, glaring at his Master with arms crossed over his chest. “We’ve been looking for you for almost a month now. Did you know that the Black Order thought you were dead?”

Cross laughed at that revelation. “Good. I don’t need them knowing my business.”

Allen sighed. “I have a lot of questions I need to ask you and—”

“Let me guess,” Cross interrupted, taking another drag of his cigarette. “It has something to do with that pile of grumpy salt over there.” He pointed to Link, who was still unconscious on the ground.

“Yes,” Allen said, pursing his lips as he tried to organize his thoughts. “Apparently, the dragons want me for some reason and the Black Order thinks I’m working for the dragons. I hope you have some answers for us, because we’ve been searching for information and have only come up empty-handed.”

Cross groaned, scratching at the stubble on his chin as he looked across the square. “Hnn… So, it’s come to this already, has it? I thought we had more time.”

Allen’s face pinched up in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Rolling his shoulders, Cross walked towards the far end of the town square. “Grab that sorry sack of bones on the ground and follow me. We shouldn’t talk here.”

The four of them shared confused glances as Cross kept walking, not waiting for them to catch up. Lavi leaned down and grabbed Link’s shoulders as Kanda grabbed his legs. They heaved him up off the ground and followed after the General.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen watched as Kanda finished the knots on Link’s bindings, shoving him into a corner of Cross’ room at a nearby inn. It was a place they’d checked earlier, but the innkeeper who’d been working in the tavern had said they didn’t see him. Either Cross had paid them to keep silent about his presence, or the innkeeper was an idiot. Honestly, Allen couldn’t be sure which it was.

The drapes in the room were drawn against the waning light of dusk, and a few oil lamps were lit to illuminate the opulent quarters. It made Allen and Lavi’s room feel like a dump, which barely had enough space for the two of them to walk side-by-side. Allen didn’t want to think how much Cross has paid for it, or rather, how much he had added to the debt in Allen’s name. He ground his teeth to stay focused. There were more important things to discuss with his incompetent Master.

Cross kicked at a few empty liquor bottles scattered on the floor, then grabbed a half-empty one from the nightstand. Popping the cork, he took a long drink and sat down on the edge of the disheveled bed. Kanda leaned against the wall, watching their unconscious prisoner with a wary eye while Lenalee and Lavi sat down at a small table near the window. Allen paced, too nervous to sit or stand still.

He waited for Cross to speak, but instead was welcomed with uncomfortable silence. Allen let out an exasperated breath, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Finally, he snapped. “If you don’t know anything, just say so. We don’t have time to waste just sitting here watching you drink yourself stupid.”

Pulling the bottle from his lips with a loud pop, Cross glared back over at Allen. “What a rude apprentice! I should beat you for talking to me like that! I thought the Black Order would’ve taught you some manners by now.”

Allen scoffed and turned away, too irate to speak again. Lavi broke the silence after that. “Look, Allen’s right. If the Order has already tracked us here, then the dragons can’t be far behind. We can’t stay in this town much longer without risking capture.”

Cross swirled the alcohol in the bottle, watching as the brown liquid splashed against the glass. His eyes flickered over to Allen as he continued to pace around the room. “Let me guess… The dragons attacked—tried to take you with them?”

Pausing, Allen turned his attention back on Cross. “Yes, multiple times.”

He took another swig of the whiskey before speaking again. “Mentioned someone named Neah, did they? Or perhaps the Earl? And a curse?”

Allen’s eyes widened and he moved closer to the bed. “Yes. Do you know what they’re talking about? What it all means?” he asked, wringing his hands nervously. “One of the dragons mentioned memories—that I have them.”

Cross sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “I thought leaving you with the Order would give me more time.”

Allen’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his Master. “What are you talking about? You sent me there because you said I was ready to start working as a Hunter.”

“Yeah, I lied,” Cross said, setting the near-empty bottle back down on the nightstand. “Do you know why the humans and dragons are at war? Why they’ve been fighting for a thousand years?”

“No one knows that,” Lavi said, interrupting the conversation. “The knowledge has been lost.”

“Is that what they’ve been telling you? What a load of shit.” Cross laughed, then reached into his pocket for a fresh cigarette. Once he lit it, he took a long drag and relaxed against the headboard, grinning at each of them. “In spite of what the Black Order might have told you, the dragons were not always our enemies.”

Allen moved to sit down with Lavi and Lenalee. He knew if he kept pacing, he’d lose what little strength he had left in his legs. They still burned from the exertion of today’s chase, thanks to Link’s unfaltering determination. When he finally settled into his seat, Lavi reached out under the table and rested his hand against his thigh. Allen offered him an anxious smile in return, pressing his own hand on top of Lavi’s and threading their fingers together.

“If they weren’t our enemies then, why are they attacking us now?” Lenalee asked, leaning against the table.

“As usual, humans are the ones who fucked everything up,” Cross replied. “Dragons had been minding their own damn business, and most humans returned the sentiment. But of course, there are always a few assholes who ruin a good thing.”

Cross inhaled a deep breath of smoke, letting it out slowly as he stared up at the ceiling. “Not everyone appreciated the dragons’ power, especially considering we were no match against such a force. Years ago, the threat of war left the three kingdoms in chaos. Some people got it into their heads that if they could only persuade the dragons to be on their side, they could secure victory. But the dragons refused, staying out of the conflict and keeping neutral. As you can imagine, that made quite a few people angry.”

“So, what happened, then?” Lavi asked. Allen turned his gaze to the redhead and caught the enthralled look in his eye.

With a chuckle, Cross continued. “They did what any person would in their position—they tried to take the dragons’ power for themselves by force.” He reached for another bottle of liquor, full this time. “There was a sorcerer who devised a plan. He cast a spell on the most powerful dragon of the lot, the leader. The spell was supposed to steal the dragon’s power and infuse the sorcerer with it. Instead, he died, and the dragon was split into two separate, sentient dragons: Mana and Neah.”

Allen’s eyes widened. “Neah…” He recognized that name in an instant, and his mind flashed over glimpses of the dragon from his dreams, or memories. Allen still wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t at that point. All he knew was that the name brought up the image of soft golden eyes and black hair, a teasing voice, and rough hands.

“That’s impossible. You can’t… You can’t split something into two beings,” Lavi said, the irritation clear in his voice. “There’s no magic that can do that.”

“That’s what happened,” Cross said, unperturbed by Lavi’s disbelieving tone. “In their divided state, the dragons’ magic had been nullified. Unable to return to their whole form, they lived for years as separate beings. But the split changed them. While Neah grew closer to the humans, Mana grew reclusive. He began to hate all humans, and decided that the only way for the world to be safe again was to kill them all.”

“Now, that sounds familiar,” Kanda commented, leaning his head back against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

“Neah tried to reason with his other half,” Cross explained. “But Mana had grown too unstable. In an attempt to merge them together once more and gain their powers back, Mana killed Neah and ate him.”

Allen’s fingers tightened in Lavi’s hand. The way Cross had described it triggered a memory—a dream from over a month ago, nearly two now. He recalled climbing a mountain, seeing the black dragon feasting on the white one. He remembered the crunch of sharp teeth in his stomach and chest, then everything had gone black. Lavi turned to look at him, concern etched in his features, but Allen could only shake his head and hope his body would stop trembling. “W-What happened after that?”

After another large gulp from the bottle, Cross continued the story. “Neah knew Mana had lost his mind, so he made a plan to stop Mana from getting what he wanted. He cursed a human, or at least that’s what the dragons call it. The curse transfers a dragon’s essence—memories, powers, whatever—to a host. And you are that host, Allen.”

Allen stared at Cross, unable to speak. He didn’t want to admit it, but the explanation made sense. With the glimpses of memories he’d seen for weeks now, this new information resonated with him.

When Allen didn’t speak up, Lavi turned his gaze to the General. “How the hell do you know all of this? If no one in the Black Order knows, how have _you_ figured it out?”

The grin on Cross’ lips threatened to split his face in two. “Oh c’mon, _Junior_. You shouldn’t be so naive.”

“How—” Lavi shook his head, taken aback by the name. “How do you know th—”

“—That you’re a Bookman in training?” Cross finished, snickering to himself. “Let’s just say you were my replacement when I was dubbed unworthy of continuing my own apprenticeship.”

“Wait—You were a Bookman?” Lavi asked, incredulous. “And Bookman, _my_ Master, was your…?”

“You got it, kiddo,” Cross confirmed, taking another drink from his bottle. “Seems Bookman hasn’t gotten too in depth with your training if he hasn’t shared how the Dragons’ War started. Are you that shitty of an apprentice?”

Lavi narrowed his eyebrows and stood up, his chair scraping across the floor. “At least I wasn’t kicked out!”

Cross chuckled. “Not yet.” His gaze moved over to Allen. “But if Bookman catches wind of how close you are to _my_ apprentice, then I’m guessing it won’t be long until you’re dismissed as well.”

That caught Allen’s attention, pulling him out of his own thoughts long enough for him to look up at Lavi’s face. He saw the pain and conflict in his solitary eye, but Lavi wouldn’t return the gaze. Filing that tidbit of information away for later, Allen focused back on his Master. “How… How does the curse work? If I’m the host and I was cursed one thousand years ago, does that mean I’m a thousand years old?”

“No, humans are too fragile to live that long,” Cross replied, still lounging on his bed. Even though he’d gone through at least a bottle’s worth of alcohol since their conversation started, he still looked stone-cold sober. “The curse is handed down through generations. Once the cursed host dies, the next of their kin to be born has the cursed mark. It’s right there on your face—the red pentacle and the mark over your eye. That along with the white hair and eyes are the markings of a dragon’s curse. That’s how the dragons knew you were the one to hold Neah’s memories.”

Brushing back the hair from his eyes, Allen stared down at the table. “Is that why you took me on as an apprentice?”

“Well,” Cross began, “That, and your parasitic dragon hunting weapon. Knew that thing would come in handy.”

“The dragons mentioned the Earl when they tried to kidnap Allen, that they were bringing him to the Earl,” Lavi said, tapping his fingers against the table anxiously. “Does that mean the Earl is Mana?”

“Yeah, as far as I know, that’s the name he’s gone by since he tried to merge with Neah again. He calls himself the Millennium Earl.”

“That’s a strange name,” Lenalee said, running a hand through her messy hair.

“Not so strange when you know his original powers,” Cross added. “He has the ability to manipulate time, or he did before the split. Now he’s powerless until he gets Neah’s memories.”

“Time?” Allen asked, his face scrunching up with confusion once more. “How does he manipulate time?”

“He can travel backwards or forwards through time and space.”

Lavi turned to Allen, his face plastered with concern. “That must be his plan. Remember when Tyki and Wisely said the Earl wanted Neah’s memories to destroy humanity? What if he plans to go back in time to do it?”

Allen shook his head. “How is that even possible?”

“Time has a ripple effect,” Lavi explained, his hands moving over the tabletop with a nervous flutter. “Change one instance in history and you can change everything. If he wanted to, he could orchestrate the entire downfall of human civilization. There are millions of ways he could accomplish this, and it wouldn’t even take that much effort. It would be easy with such a power…”

Lenalee turned to him as well, her eyes wide with fright. “Allen, we can’t let the dragons capture you—no matter what. It’s too dangerous.”

“No shit,” Cross mumbled, fumbling with the bottle in his hands.

“What do we do, then? We have to do something,” Lavi said, panic rising in his voice. Allen reached out to take his hand, but the gesture did little to calm the redhead down.

Finishing off the fresh bottle in his hand, Cross let out a long breath, then stood to his feet. “You little shits are lucky I’m here,” he said, flicking the ashes of his cigarette on the floor before shuffling through a pack near the edge of the bed. He pulled out a book, the leather cracked and warped from age. “There’s a spell.”

“A spell?” Allen asked, standing up and staring at the book in Cross’ hands.

“I’ve had the potion recipe for a while now, but never the means to get to the dragons’ keep,” Cross explained, paging through the book. “One of the tasks I had as Bookman’s apprentice was to search out information pertaining to the start of the Dragon’s War. I figured out how to undo what the sorcerer did a thousand years ago.” He held up the book for everyone to see. The language was one Allen couldn’t read, but it looked to be a list of some sort.

“So, is that—?” Lavi asked, standing up and moving towards Cross. He reached for the book, but Cross snapped it shut and pulled it away.

“Yes. This is a potion that should repair the damage done by that dumbass sorcerer.”

Allen stared at the book, anxiety still heavy in his chest. “But, isn’t that exactly what the Earl wants?”

Cross grinned at him. “Not exactly. The Earl wants Neah’s memories, but only for the power. It wouldn’t be a proper transference. This spell, however, would completely negate the spell cast on the dragon. He would no longer be half a dragon’s soul. He would be whole again.”

“How is that supposed to help us?” Kanda asked, glaring out across the room. “The dragons will still be our enemies.”

“Wrong, ponytail,” Cross said, waving the book back and forth as he walked to the table, grabbing himself another drink. “The Earl is the leader. What he says goes, and before the split, he was sensible and, _more importantly_ , not fucking crazy. It stands to reason that if he’s brought back to his normal self, we’ll have a chance to talk reasonably with him, and come to peaceful terms.”

“Peaceful?!” Kanda snapped. “Nothing the dragons do is peaceful! This plan is _stupid_ and will get us all killed.”

“Is that what the Order told you?” Cross asked, finding another bottle on the table that wasn’t completely drained and sucking down a large gulp. “Let me explain something to you. The Black Order cannot win this war. Eventually, the dragons will kill everyone. The only way out of this is a peaceful resolution.”

“It won’t work. There’s no way we can manage it,” Lenalee said, shaking her head. “Even if this potion breaks the spell, there’s no way we can get there. We don’t know where we need to go, or which dragon is the one we need to cast the spell on. We’re more likely to get killed attempting this than succeeding.”

“Precisely the reason I’ve never tried it,” Cross explained. “I can make the potion easy enough, but I can’t find their keep. I know it’s in the Ilith Mountains, but I can’t pinpoint their location.”

“Well, we can’t just sit around and wait. The dragons are after Allen, and if they get him, then we’re fucked no matter what,” Lavi said, exhaling loudly.

“Wait,” Allen said, interrupting the arguing. “I think… I think I might be able to get us to the dragons’ keep.” Everyone turned their eyes to him, and he swallowed nervously.

“Al, what are you talking about?” Lavi asked, confusion in his voice.

“I’ve been having those dreams almost every night—the memories. And I… I’ve seen the top of the mountain. I think I know which way to go, where the keep is.”

“Well, look at that,” Cross began with a chuckle. “My useless apprentice is finally good for something.”

Lavi ignored Cross’ insults and turned to Allen. “Are you serious? Do you really think you can get us there?”

Allen met Lavi’s gaze and nodded. “Yes. I can do it.”

“No way,” Lenalee said, her voice shaking as she spoke. “It’s too dangerous, Allen. There’s no guarantee we can make it, or that we won’t just be handing you over to the dragons if we even attempt to find their lair. Maybe if we had help, more Hunters—”

“But we don’t have help,” Lavi interrupted. “We don’t have a choice. We’re the only ones who can do this.”

She turned to Kanda, a pleading look on her face. “Kanda, tell them we can’t!”

He watched her for a moment, silent, then let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t like their plan, but I don’t have a better idea, either. And I’m _not_ going to wait around until we get attacked again.”

Lavi turned to Cross. “Are you certain you can make the potion?”

“Of course. I’m not an idiot,” he scoffed.

“If we get the ingredients tonight, we can mix up the potion and head out to the mountain at first light. It’s only a few hours ride to the base,” Lavi said, looking back to Allen. “And you’re sure you can find their keep?”

“I am,” Allen assured him.

“What about him?” Kanda asked, gesturing to Link as the blond laid still on the floor.

Lavi winced at the reminder. “Good point. I doubt he’s going to cooperate with us.”

Kanda kicked at Link’s boot, glaring down at him from above. “Hey, stop pretending to be asleep. I know you’ve been conscious the whole time.”

Everyone peered over at Link, and after another kick to his legs, the blond opened his eyes and returned Kanda’s glare with the same intensity. He said nothing, however, and didn’t move.

Lenalee gasped at his comment. “Kanda?! Why didn’t you tell us he was listening?!”

Kanda shrugged. “What difference does it make? He’s going to be a pain in our asses no matter what.”

“We can’t just let him go. He’s just going to attack us again.” Lavi sighed and leaned against the table, a frown marring his lips.

“Kill him, then,” Cross suggested, working into another bottle of alcohol.

A scandalized look spread over Lenalee’s face. “We can’t do that! He didn’t do anything wrong! He’s just following Louvelier’s orders!”

“Exactly. He’s only loyal to that asshole. He can’t think for himself,” Kanda replied, sneering down at him. “There’s no way he’ll listen to reason.”

With a determined look on his face, Allen crossed the room and knelt down next to Link. Their eyes met for a long moment before he spoke up, his voice calm and collected. “If Kanda’s right, you’ve been listening to our conversation this whole time. You should know by now that we’re not traitors like Louvelier believes. And you also know how high the stakes are. So, I’ll cut you a deal. If you help us on our mission, help us stop the dragons and save the world, then… then when this is all over, I’ll turn myself in.”

“What?!” Lavi shouted, jumping to his feet. “Al, what are you doing?! You can’t turn yourself in to that maniac!”

“We don’t have much of a choice right now, and we need all the help we can get,” Allen said, keeping his eyes on Link as he addressed Lavi. “And besides, Link is pretty tough. He almost managed to catch me.”

“I _did_ catch you,” Link spoke up, his eyes still as sharp as they’d been during their earlier battle.

“I suppose you did,” Allen replied, smiling cheekily. “But, what do you think? You get what you’re after, and maybe we save the world, too. I mean, that should definitely make you look good to the Director, wouldn’t you say?”

Link stared back at Allen, his face still scrunched up with a frustrated glare. Reluctantly, he sat up and nodded. “Fine. I agree to your terms. I will help you with this task, then we return to Central to have you face trial.”

Allen sighed, but smiled anyway. “Thank you, Link.”

“So, what do we do now?” Lavi asked, watching Allen as he stood up and turned away from Link.

“We get the ingredients, my Master makes the potion, and then we head up the mountain,” Allen said, looking at everyone. The nervous energy in the room was palatable, but he tried to ignore it. It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was the only one they had. If they couldn’t make this work, well, Allen didn’t want to think about the other options.

This had to work—they had no other choice.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee tugged at the hem of her shirt as she and Kanda browsed through the inventory at the herbalist’s store. After Cross gave them the list of ingredients needed for the potion, they headed out to grab everything before the store closed for the night. She waited impatiently as the herbalist measured out the last of the ingredients they needed. Kanda stood quietly next to her, seemingly unbothered by the wait.

“Are you sure we got everything?” she asked, eyes scanning over walls of herbs and potions.

“Yes,” Kanda replied, his tone flat and devoid of emotion.

“Did you double check the list? I don’t want to forget anything just in c—”

“Lena, calm down. We have it all.” He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her close until she was pressed up against his side. The motion surprised her at first, but she went with it, melting against him as she wrung her hands with anxious, pent-up energy.

She rubbed her hands over her face, feeling the slight tremor in them. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“We won’t,” Kanda assured her, rubbing her back with soothing, circular strokes. They spoke in hushed tones, too low and soft for the herbalist in the other room to hear them.

“Kanda, I’m scared,” she admitted, letting out a long, shuddered breath as she fought to hold back tears. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt, and this plan is…”

“I know. It’s practically suicide, but I can’t figure out any way around it.” He didn’t sugar-coat their predicament, and she appreciated the honesty. Empty reassurances would only spur her further into an anxious spiral of despair.

“I’m sorry,” Lenalee said, tightening her fingers in the loose folds of his shirt. “Had I known things were this dangerous, I don’t think I would’ve left the Order like I had.”

Kanda laughed. “Don’t kid yourself, Lena. You still would’ve gone, only you would’ve grabbed more reinforcements before you left.”

Lenalee couldn’t help but laugh with him, shaking her head. “I suppose you’re right. I would have.” Before she could say more, the herbalist returned from the back room, handing them their purchases.

“Here you are. Is there anything else you need?”

Lenalee grabbed the bag as Kanda paid for the ingredients. “No, that’s all. Thanks,” he said as they turned to leave. They left the shop and headed back to the inn. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and the street lamps were lit against the dark of night.

Clutching the bag to her chest, Lenalee walked next to Kanda, her head tilted down and a somber look on her face. “Do you think we can do it?” she asked, eyes still focused on the cobblestone street in front of her.

“Maybe,” he replied, his voice even and calm like usual.

She tightened her grip on the bag. “…Are you going to tell me not to come with? Because of the baby?” Lenalee looked up at him then, and caught the glimpse of a smirk on his lips before he answered.

“Would you even listen to me if I did?”

“No, probably not,” she admitted.

There was a brief silence between them before he spoke up again. “The way I see it, we can’t much afford to leave you behind. We need all the help we can get. And if we fail? Well, we’ll likely all get killed, anyway, if the dragons pull off their plan.”

“You don’t sound very optimistic.”

“I’m not. But if we don’t try, then we’re doomed anyway. We might as well give it a shot.”

Lenalee let out a soft chuckle and leaned against his shoulder. “Maybe you should leave the rousing pre-battle speeches to someone else. You’re not exactly motivating.”

Kanda grinned. “Shall we leave that to the General?”

Lenalee laughed harder. “Gods, I hope not.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

“There you are.”

Allen looked up as Lavi climbed the last few rungs of the ladder and ambled onto the roof. The angled wooden slats creaked underfoot as Lavi made his way to where Allen sat. There was a chill to the night air that had them both hunching their shoulders against the breeze that blew across the rooftops.

“Sorry for disappearing,” Allen said as he watched Lavi sit next to him. “I just needed some air… and space.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Lavi asked as he settled in.

“No. Just… I can’t handle being stuck in that room with my Master _and_ Link. It’s a little intimidating.”

Lavi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Allen’s shoulder. “I can see that. I wasn’t exactly excited over the prospect of working with either of them. But, here we are.”

“Yes… Here we are.” Allen let out a soft sigh, leaning into Lavi’s shoulder and resting his head against it.

Lavi felt the tension in Allen’s body as he him closer, huddling together against the cool breeze. Lavi didn’t blame him—they were in a lot of trouble. The fate of the world rested in their hands, and one wrong move could doom them all. Lavi wasn’t immune to the fear and trepidation of tomorrow’s mission, but he knew Allen had to have felt it more acutely. It was him that the Dragons wanted, and the constant feeling of being hunted down had wore on him for weeks.

“Lavi?” Allen asked, breaking the silence that had stretched out between them for minutes.

“Yeah, Al?”

“Do you think we can do it?” he asked, shuffling closer into Lavi’s embrace. “Do you think we can beat the dragons and save everyone?”

Lavi swallowed, the lump in his throat tight and hot as he thought over their possible fates. “I don’t know… It’s not impossible.”

Allen chuckled, shaking his head and reaching out to grab the front of Lavi’s shirt. “That’s painfully honest.”

Lavi managed a smile, in spite of the situation. “I don’t like false hope, Al. And I’m not going to give it to you, either.”

Allen’s silver eyes stared out over the city, a few lamps still lit on the main streets. They glowed like fireflies in the darkness. “I think we’ll win.”

“Do you?” Lavi asked. His tone was neutral as he slipped his hand into Allen’s white hair, gently running his fingers through it.

“Yeah. We have to, right? There’s no other choice. I’m not counting us out until the very end.”

Allen’s optimism left Lavi’s chest lighter. Sure, they barely stood a chance against their enemies. There wasn’t a time they’d faced off against a dragon and came out on top. But when Allen spoke like that, when he said they would win, Lavi couldn’t help but believe him.

“I guess I’ll do the same, then.” He turned to the side and kissed his temple. Their skin was already chilled from the drop in temperature. “Come on. Let’s go inside. It won’t be good to catch a cold before our big mission.”

“Okay.” Lavi helped Allen up to his feet and they picked their way across the roof. Before they reached the ladder, Allen stopped and turned around, facing Lavi with a serious look on his face. “Lavi?”

Lavi’s stomach dropped at the tone Allen had used. He chewed at his lower lip, his hand still lingering on Allen’s arm. “Yeah? What’s wrong?”

Allen pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed for a short moment before he spoke up. “I just… I wanted to tell you that I…” He took a breath, and looked away for a quick moment before meeting Lavi’s gaze once more. “Thank you—for everything. I honestly don’t know how I would’ve made it this far without you.”

Lavi couldn’t help but smile back at Allen. “You could’ve done it, Al. You’re amazing like that.”

“Maybe, but you made it so much easier. And I… I want you to know how much it meant to me. How much you mean to me.” Allen leaned in closer, pressing his face against Lavi’s chest.

Wrapping his arms around Allen without a second though, Lavi buried his nose in his hair and closed his eye. “Allen…” Lavi whispered, his voice almost lost to the wind for how weakly he spoke.

“I love you, Lavi,” Allen mumbled into his shirt. “I love you so much that it scares me.”

Lavi trembled at the words, and they echoed in his head over and over again. Allen had never said those three words before, and neither had Lavi. Hell, he hadn’t dared dream of saying them for fear of the repercussions. Lavi was still a junior Bookman, and as such, wasn’t allowed to create such strong bonds with anyone. But Allen… He rammed through all of Lavi’s defenses and made him feel things he’d never felt before. It wasn’t just physical—Lavi felt his heart grow lighter when Allen was near, and just looking at his fellow Hunter left him smiling. Allen made him happier, made him want to be a better person.

Gods, he loved Allen Walker and there was no turning back.

Lavi knew he had to say it back, even if it meant losing his status as a Bookman, even if it meant giving up everything he’d worked for since he was just a child. Allen had to know; he couldn’t keep these feelings locked inside anymore.

Pulling back just enough to see Allen’s eyes, Lavi smiled. He watched him for a long moment, his thumb running over Allen’s lower lip in a gentle caress. “Allen, I—”

A sudden blow to his back left Lavi crying out in pain, cutting off his words as he fell against the rooftop. His vision swam and his ears rang, unable to do anything but gasp for a breath. He heard Allen scream, and the sound of scuffling across the roof. The roof shook as something landed on it, and Lavi struggled to pull himself to his feet.

When he could finally see again, Lavi caught sight of Allen fighting with a dragon, the purple and black scales giving away his identity in an instant. “Al!” he shouted, stumbling backwards as he reached for the hammer at his side.

Tyki knocked Allen hard in the back of the neck, and once the blow landed, he fell to the roof like a sack of bricks. Tyki scooped up Allen’s limp form with one claw, then gave a toothy grin to the redhead. “Sorry, Eyepatch,” he growled out, wings flapping hard to take flight. “Looks like you lose.”

Lavi’s head still swam as he rushed after Tyki, but the dragon was in the air before he could catch up. “Bring him back!” he screamed, his voice cracking as he watched the dragon take Allen away. It was only seconds before they disappeared over the cloud cover, and Lavi collapsed against the roof, tears spilling from his good eye. Allen was gone, and so was their chance of saving everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end soon. I am so excited!!! I can't wait to share this entire story with you all. :3


	22. Time Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

_Out through the frozen haze of gray_  
_If constellations align_  
_More brutally sliced by lie than blade_  
_Three acts of cruel design_  
_Disconnect the dots_  
_And against all odds_  
_Still survive_

_Time is a wraith at the point of no return_  
_A memory of the light of day_  
_Time is ablaze and so we burn_  
_Until the ashes of our lives are blown away_  
_Wish I had the power to make you stay_

_Labyrinth_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

“He’s gone!” Lavi shouted, bursting through the door to Cross’ room, out of breath and stumbling over his own feet. The entire room flinched as he collapsed to the floor.

Lenalee rushed to Lavi’s side, kneeling down next to him. When he tried to stand again, she kept him still. “Lavi, slow down. What’s going on?”

Shaking his head, Lavi held onto Lenalee’s hands to steady himself. “Allen! He’s gone—the dragons took him.”

Kanda jumped to his feet and rushed for the door. “Son of a—”

“There’s no point, Yuu! They’re already long gone by now!” Lavi’s words stopped Kanda before he left the room, cursing under his breath.

Link glared at the redhead from his seat at the table. “Are you saying Walker escaped?”

His green eye focused in on Link, sharp and angry. “No—He’s been kidnapped.” Shaking off Lenalee’s grip, Lavi stood up and stomped towards the blond. “How many times do we have to get it through your thick skull? Allen didn’t want to go with them! He’s not working for the dragons!”

Link seemed unaffected by Lavi’s frantic tone, and even as the redhead loomed over him, he refused to budge. “So you say… But the possibility remains that he’d been fooling you all this time, and was really a two-faced, lying—”

Lavi struck Link so fast that Lenalee didn’t have a chance to react. She stared wide-eyed as Link tumbled off his chair and fell to the floor. It was only when Lavi moved to continue the fight that Lenalee latched onto his arm and pulled him back.

“Stop it! We don’t have time for this! If the dragons took Allen, we have to figure out a way to find him.”

“I’m not gonna listen to him talk shit about Allen, Lena!” Lavi snapped, turning on her with a glare.

“And fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere!” Lenalee shot back without hesitation. She grabbed Lavi’s collar and tugged him forward. “ _Enough_. Do I always have to be the voice of reason here?”

Lavi stumbled, shaken by Lenalee’s rough demeanor. It took him a second to recover. “But, Lena! He can’t talk about Allen like—”

“Will you idiots shut up? This is delicate work,” Cross interrupted, not bothering to turn to look at them. He kept his focus on the mess of ingredients on the table in front of him.

At those words, Lavi glared at Cross. Pulling himself free from Lenalee’s grip, he walked over to the table, his boots falling heavily against the floorboards. “Where’s your compassion? Aren’t you upset at all?! Allen is your apprentice! We have no idea what the dragons will do to him and you’re just _sitting_ there?!”

“And where’s your sense?” Cross accused, finally turning just enough to send Lavi a sharp look. “Squabbling like this gets you nowhere.”

Lavi grit his teeth, hands balled up into fists at his sides. He couldn’t argue with Cross’ logic, but it pissed him off nonetheless.

Cross continued, turning back to his work. “You brats need to settle down. Once I finish this potion, we’ll go after my idiot apprentice. But until then, we wait.”

“ _How_ are we supposed to find him?” Lavi asked, panic settling in his chest. His body vibrated from the adrenaline pumping through him since Allen had been caught, a steady tremble in his limbs. It left him sweaty, hot, and weak as he stood there demanding answers from the former General. “Allen was the one who was supposed to get us up the mountain. Now we have no idea where he is.”

Lenalee’s eyes lit up as she let out a soft gasp. “The pocket watch!” She hurried to her bag, sifting through the contents.

“The what?” Link asked, still standing back from the group with a wary eye. He absently rubbed his jaw where Lavi had hit him only moments ago.

She continued to rifle through the bag until she found the item. “The pocket watch! I had it magicked so that I could track down Allen. It was the only way to find him without searching aimlessly. It’s set to find Allen’s location, no matter where he is.” After standing up, she grabbed the end of the chain, the pocket watch dropping out of her hand. The metal chain snapped taut and the watch swung like a pendulum. Then, she spoke the words to activate the spell. “Find Allen Walker.”

The spell worked immediately, and the pocket watched pulled into the direction that Allen was in, hovering unnaturally in the air. Lenalee smiled. “See? This is how we know which way to go.”

“Lenalee, you beautiful genius,” Lavi said, his grin nearly splitting his face in two.

She returned his smile and grabbed the watch out of the air, breaking the spell. “Genius might be a bit of a stretch, but I’ll take the compliment nonetheless.”

“It won’t work.”

Cross’ distracted answer caught their attentions, and Lavi glared at the back of the General’s head, his teeth clenched tight. “And why not?”

Without looking up from his work, Cross snickered. “There’s no way we’ll get through the Ilith Mountains on foot. Do you even know how treacherous those mountains are? It’s one of the reasons the dragons make their home there. Even if we try, it’ll take weeks to reach the summit, and I’m sure they’ll have finished the ritual by then.”

“So, it’s hopeless? Are you telling us to give up, to let them just win?!” Lavi shouted, taking a step closer.

“You fucking children jump to conclusions too quickly.” Cross poured the last of the ground up mixture into the vial on the table, sealing it with wax and a cork. With the tip of a sharpened feather, he inscribed sigils into the wax. Once completed, the vial glowed for a brief moment, then the wax hardened.

Cross stood and turned on him, his eye sharp from behind his glasses. “I’ll get us there in three hours.”

“How, exactly?” Lenalee asked, her voice far calmer than Lavi’s. “If we can’t get there by foot, how can we—?”

“A spell,” Cross said, cutting her off. Grabbing a book off the table he’d been working on, he flipped through the pages.

“What kind of spell?” Kanda asked, irritation in his voice. He was still on edge and itching for a fight, and Lavi figured it was frustration from the dragons getting the best of them and taking Allen.

“A translocation spell.”

Lavi sighed, his shoulders tensing up again. “We’ve used those. There’s no way to pinpoint locations, and the traveling distance is only fifty miles.”

Cross laughed, outright laughed, and it pissed Lavi off. He began to realize what Allen had to deal with all those years traveling with the General. “Maybe those third-rate wizards the Order employs can’t get a translocation spell to work right. Doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“Wait a moment,” Link spoke up, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “Are you saying you can do what no other wizards at the Black Order can?”

“Why do you think they made me a General?” Cross shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. “I can pinpoint his exact location and get us there in seconds, but creating the potion and readying the circle will take time.”

“The circle?”

“Stop asking questions and get your asses in gear. I need supplies if I’m going to do this.” He scribbled out a list and handed it to Lenalee and Kanda. “You two go get me more ingredients. And you two—” He pointed to Lavi and Link. “I need you to find something of Allen’s; a strand of hair or a fingernail clipping, whatever. Just so long as it’s from his body.”

“How are we supposed to find that?” Lavi asked.

Cross scoffed. “You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you? I’m sure you can manage.”

Lavi colored at the bluntness of Cross’ reply, but said nothing in return.

“Hurry up, you idiots!” Cross snapped, “We don’t have all night!”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Pain—

Allen felt it radiate through his body like a fire. He winced, coming to his senses faster than he wanted to. He ached all over, and as his silver eyes cracked open, he stared up at the stone ceiling. The room had no windows, and a single oil lamp stayed lit against the darkness. He didn’t move for a long moment, too dazed to do anything other than stretch out and hope for the aching in his limbs to cease.

As the haze of unconsciousness faded, Allen’s mind caught up with his situation. He sprung up, body wracked with pain. Gritting his teeth, he took in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was Tyki snatching him up off the roof, pulling him away from Lavi. He had passed out in mid-flight, likely due to the dragon squeezing him too tightly in his claws and the thin air high above the clouds. Allen had expected to wake up in some kind of dungeon, but this… this was strangely cozy. The room looked more like a bedroom than a cell. The bed was neat and clean. There was the oil lamp on the nightstand, as well as a dresser and a wash basin in the corner. Even the door looked normal and unbarred.

Ignoring the aching in his limbs, he pulled himself from the mattress and stood up. It was then that he realized his left arm had been wrapped up. At first, he thought he’d been injured, but as he pulled at the white bindings, electric shocks zapped at his hand. He cried out, the magic burning his fingers and leaving his right arm tingling. He noticed the markings on the wrappings—a binding spell. With a lump in his throat, he tried to work his left arm, activating his weapon.

Nothing happened.

Allen let out a long, heavy sigh and moved to the door. Maybe he didn’t have his Dragon Hunting weapon, but he could still try to escape without it. He tested the knob, and to his surprise, it turned.

Outside, the stone hallway stood empty. No guards or sentries were posted, and Allen couldn’t see a single soul down the long corridor. Quietly closing the door behind him, Allen tip-toed through the hallway. He had no idea where he was or where to go, but he had no intention of staying put like a lamb waiting for the slaughter.

With silent steps, he crept down the stone halls, checking every doorway as he passed. The cavernous rooms he spied into were lavishly furnished—decorative rugs rolled out on the stone floors, elegant tables, chairs, and bookcases lining the walls or arranged in each living space. Lamps lit the way, and if it weren’t for the complete lack of windows, Allen would’ve thought he’d stumbled into some noble’s house. His heart hammered in his chest as he continued moving. Where the hell was he?

He fumbled through the hallways and rooms for minutes, barely able to control his breathing. Panic ate at his insides, warred with his mind and threatened to dismantle his carefully constructed calm. It had been nearly twenty minutes of wandering when he finally saw a long tunnel, and smelled the fresh air coming from the entrance. With his heart in his throat, Allen rushed down the final hallway.

As he breached the outside, Allen took a deep, shuddering breath. The cold mountain air bit at his skin, and the darkness left him all but blind. However, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the moon, he realized just how fucked he was.

The hallway, or rather cave entrance, opened into a flat, rocky ledge jutting out no more than twenty feet from the sheer cliff face. Allen rushed to the edge, looking for a way down, but no matter where he checked, there was no way to slip over the side without falling a considerable height. If he chanced it, he’d likely break a limb, if he survived the fall, and escape would prove meaningless.

Allen wiped at his dirty, tear stained face as he stared down at the craggy rocks below. Maybe he should just jump… end it all. Killing himself would stop the dragons’ plans, right? He could give everyone time to think of a different plan, a better one. If what Cross had said was true, then he couldn’t afford to be used in whatever ritual the dragons were planning.

Stepping closer to the edge, he swallowed down his apprehension. He knew he should jump, knew he needed to stop this before everything was lost, but all he could think about was how desperately he wanted to live, to see Lavi again. His chest constricted as he thought of the redhead and the look on his face as Allen had been snatched up off that rooftop.

He needed to see him again, touch him again…

“Well, look who’s already causing trouble.”

Allen seized up at the voice, whipping around to face the intruder. Tyki stood in his human form, arms crossed and a smug grin spread over his face as he watched Allen with sharp, amused golden eyes. Allen stared back, his body stiff and poised for flight. He inched back, the heel of his foot just on the edge of the cliff.

“Thinking of jumping to your death and becoming a martyr? Don’t bother.” Tyki shifted his weight, one hip cocking to the side as he rested a hand against it. “Are you forgetting your curse? Even if you die, Neah’s essence will just be reborn in another. And we’ll find them just as we found you. You can’t stop this.”

Allen stayed frozen. What he said was true, though that didn’t quell the storm raging in his chest. “But it’ll buy us time to stop you,” he countered as he tried to dredge up the courage to jump.

“A simple delaying of the inevitable,” Tyki added, walking closer. “And trust me when I say you don’t want to go out like that. Jumping to your death? That’s needlessly painful and messy. You’ll ruin a perfectly handsome face. But please—go right ahead and jump. I’ll enjoy the show, if nothing else.”

Hesitating, Allen glared back at Tyki, his emotions warring within. He knew jumping was the right thing to do—to stop the dragons, to give his friends more time to save everyone—but, Gods, he couldn’t get his feet to move. He felt cemented into the stone, limbs frozen with fear.

When Allen remained in place, Tyki closed the distance between them. Resting a warm hand on the back of Allen’s neck, he guided him back towards the cave entrance. “That’s what I thought. Now, come. The Earl is waiting to meet you.”

A shiver ran down Allen’s spine as Tyki touched him, and as much as he wanted to jerk away from the pressure on his neck, he walked with the dragon back into the cave. Hope of escaping this situation alive dwindled as they neared the entrance. There was no way his friends could find him, or even reach the top of the mountain in time to stop whatever the dragons had planned. He was on his own, just like old times.

As they entered the cave, Allen’s mouth dried up and his palms began to sweat. Realization gripped his heart like a vice.

One way or another, he would die tonight.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi ripped through his and Allen’s bags, trying to find something that Cross could use to activate the spell. His stomach was tight with unease as he dumped the bag to the floor and scoured through their belongings. Link worked through another bag in the same fashion.

“There’s gotta be something here,” Lavi said, sweat prickling at his temples. The longer they took, the longer it would be until they could find Allen again. He couldn’t stop thinking about what the dragons were doing to him, what they were planning. His mind already fabricated a million things that could’ve already happened, and his guts twisted at each and every one.

Link scowled as he picked up a dirty sock from the pile and moved it out of his way. “This is degrading.”

“Shut your trap and look for something we can use.” There was less bite in his voice than he had wanted. He was too distracted to be rude to the blond. “If we can’t find something, then the whole plan falls apart.”

On the other end of the room, Cross measured what ingredients he had for the potion. Lenalee and Kanda were out tracking down the remaining ingredients, and Lavi almost wished he were with them. Being stuck in a room with Link and Cross only left him more on edge. With his mounting concerns for Allen’s safety, he was snippier than normal with the blond.

“Keep it down, you two. I’m trying to concentrate,” Cross snapped, his head still bowed over his work at the table.

Absorbed in his own task, Lavi searched through the items in front of him. He had his and Allen’s belongings strewn out on the floor, and painstakingly searched for a piece of Allen—a fingernail, a hair— _anything_ that could be used.

The room stayed silent for a long while as Lavi continued to pick through clothing on the floor. He had been so focused, that when Link spoke up, it startled the redhead.

“What’s the ‘Prophecy of Time’?”

Lavi snapped his head up, green eye wide as he stared at Link. The blond had his journal, _his personal journal_ , open and reading through it as if it was a report. Lavi yanked the book from his hands and pulled it protectively to his chest. “That’s none of your fucking business.”

Link glared back at him, his usually blank expression turning dark. “More secrets kept from the Order, I see.”

“It’s Bookman business, two-spot—not something for your eyes.” Lavi replied, setting the journal to the side, out of Link’s reach.

“If you’re keeping secrets from the Order, it is my business.”

Lavi let out a harsh, mirthless laugh before he dove back into his task. “Think again.” He picked up a shirt from the pile in front of him and searched it meticulously.

Standing, Link straightened his shirt. “I’m not helping you and Walker out of the goodness of my heart. If you are hiding information, then you’re doing nothing more than sabotaging yourself and this fool’s errand you call a plan—”

“I already told you, it’s _not your business_.” Lavi let out a heavy sigh before glaring up at Link. “You know what? Just get out of here. You’re obviously not helping. Why don’t you go fuck off for a while so I can actually hear my own thoughts?”

After giving the redhead a scathing look, Link grabbed his coat off the table and left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

Cross chuckled, a grin spreading over his face. “You have quite a temper for a Bookman. Didn’t your Master teach you how to control yourself?”

Lavi didn’t bother to look up from the pile of clothes in front of him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting, and stared down at the shirt in his hands. It was one of Allen’s—it still smelled like him…

“The Prophecy of Time, eh?” Cross added, standing up to stretch his muscles. His chair scraped across the floor, and Lavi winced from the sound. “The old man is still on that tripe?”

Letting out a soft sigh, Lavi nodded, gently fingering the fabric in his hands. What was the point of keeping it secret anymore? He’d reacted to Link’s meddling on pure instinct, but with guilt settling deep in the pit of his stomach, he realized there was little that mattered now, not with Allen gone. “It was part of the reason we were at the Order in the first place—to find the Warrior named in the prophecy.” He paused, chewing at his bottom lip as he stared down at the shirt. “Bookman thought it might’ve been Allen.”

Cross stared at his back and leaned back against the table. “But you don’t?”

Lavi shook his head. “No. I think prophecies are bunch of shit, but try telling that to the old panda.”

With a shrug, Cross chuckled. “If Bookman believes there’s truth to it, then I wouldn’t count it out just yet. Besides, prophecies and predictions rarely come out the way you interpret them.”

There was another long silence and Cross peered over Lavi’s shoulder. When he spied the shirt in the redhead’s hands, he smirked. “You’re a terrible Bookman.”

Lavi couldn’t argue the point. He was in way over his head, and everything he’d done for months now, every decision he made went against the Bookman’s code of impartial observance. He pulled the shirt closer to his chest.

Cross cracked his knuckles before stepping closer to Lavi. He still had his back to the General, but Cross didn’t care as he continued to speak. “I’ve seen how you act around my idiot apprentice. I know the signs. You’re just as shitty at this stuff as I was.”

The admission took Lavi off guard. He looked up, meeting the General’s gaze for the first time since they had started this conversation. “…What made you leave the Clan?”

Pulling out a cigarette, Cross lit it and took a long drag before answering. “Staying neutral is a hard gig, kid. It’s not for everyone.” He didn’t look at Lavi as he spoke, his gaze fixated on the darkened window at the other end of the room instead. “It sounds nice at first—learning secret histories, being a part of something so important. But it wears on you. Besides, I never did do well taking orders from others.” He flicked ashes on the ground, not caring where they landed.

Lavi swallowed, and looked back down at the pile of clothes. He’d been feeling the weight of responsibility to the Clan lately, as if it were a noose around his neck, or a rock on his back. It wasn’t like before. The histories he’d recorded with Bookman were violent and bloody, especially with a war raging on, but even so… Lavi had found himself so ingrained in life at the Order, the sense of friendship and family had started to be things he craved. He had never thought he’d want something so basic, so ordinary. He was supposed to be above that, above feelings, above emotions.

But then Allen came to the Order and changed everything.

Cross shook Lavi out of his thoughts with a none-too-gentle kick to his side. It wasn’t hard, but it stung. “Hey,” he said before Lavi could complain. “After all this shit is done with the dragons, and if you decide to stick it out with the Clan, you had better tell my idiot apprentice. Don’t toy with his heart, or I’ll rip yours out. Are we clear?”

Lavi almost laughed. “Are you actually worried about Allen? From what I heard, you didn’t give two shits about him.”

“Yeah, and when we get him back, he doesn’t hear a word of this or I’ll shove my boot so far up your ass you’ll be tasting leather. Understood?”

“Y-Yeah. Understood.”

Cross returned to the table to keep working, a cloud of smoke trailing behind him. Lavi stared back down at the shirt in front of him. It was only after his pulse stopped racing from Cross’ threats did he realize how the General had worded it. He said _“when”_ they got Allen back, not _“if.”_ He smiled, a real, honest smile, for the first time since Allen had been captured by the dragons.

It was then, as he looked back down at the shirt in his hands, that he noticed the strand of white hair clinging to the fibers. He pulled it free and grinned at the little piece of Allen he’d left behind.

And Lavi, even if it were only for a brief moment, felt a sliver of hope return to his heart.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The sconces in the dining room glowed bright, and were Allen not here against his own will, the room would’ve been inviting and warm. Tapestries hung against the stone walls, and while there were no windows—like all the rooms and halls Allen had seen in the dragons’ lair—everything was richly furnished. The table and chairs were made of a dark, shiny wood, a gold and red runner lining the long surface. Silver plates of food—cheeses, fruits, vegetables, meats, sweets, and breads—left the room smelling heavenly. Allen felt his stomach growl, as he hadn’t eaten for hours now, but he bit back the urge to grab the first thing in reach.

He recognized nearly all the dragons. Besides Tyki, who had none-too-gently led him to the room, he saw Road and Wisely at the table. They sat on the far end, Road picking at some of the sweets on her plate and Wisely nursing a hot cup of tea. Next to them, at the head of the table, was the person Allen could only guess was the Earl he’d been forced to come see.

He looked as normal as the other dragons did in their human forms, though he seemed older than the other dragons Allen had met thus far. Wrinkles pulled at the dark skin by his eyes, and a faint touch of gray peppered his hair. When Allen entered, the older dragon’s eyes met his, and Allen’s blood froze in his veins.

The feeling strangling his chest was hard to describe. It was sadness and anger, regret and sorrow. He felt his stomach tighten, his throat dry up, and a nervous sweat break out on his brow. The Earl’s eyes were on him, and something deep inside Allen had shaken loose. Maybe it was the memories that were not his, or maybe it was something from his past self awakening with this meeting. Either way, Allen couldn’t keep his body from trembling in fear.

“Ah, so this is Allen Walker—the one who ruined everything.”

Allen couldn’t reply even if he had wanted to; his throat had closed up and refused to work. He watched each of the dragons at the table, and the weight and heat of Tyki’s hand on the back of his neck felt like a tightening noose.

“You’ve given us quite the run around,” the Earl said, picking at the food on his plate. “No other Hunter has managed that in all these years.”

Allen swallowed, wiping the sweaty palm of his unbound hand on his pants. “What are you going to do with me?” he asked, voice weak and barely above a whisper.

“Only what you deserve,” the Earl replied, still calm and quiet. Road and Wisely turned their eyes to him in that moment, and watched carefully. “You stole Neah from me, ruined our plans… And for that, you will pay. You will make things right again.”

The accusations left Allen flustered and angry, those emotions overriding his fear for a brief moment. “I didn’t do any of that,” he insisted, eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t even alive when—”

The Earl stood and smashed his hands on the table in front of him, the silver plates and cups crushed and bent from the force of the blow. Allen jumped back, bumping against Tyki as he did so. He felt two hands gripped tight on his shoulders, and he couldn’t look away from the Earl. “ _You did it all!_ You seduced him and turned him against me! And you will pay for it—for taking my brother from me! All the humans will pay!” He kicked back the chair he had been sitting on, and took a step towards Allen, but before he could reach him, Road interrupted.

She took his hands, pausing to block his path. It was then that Allen could see he had hurt himself on the dishes, blood dribbling over the skin and staining the carpet. Road sent a quick glance to Wisely before turning her full attention on the Earl.

“We must wait,” she said, a gentle smile on her face as she stood her ground. The Earl trembled with rage, and Allen shrank back from it. He’d never seen such fury, especially not directed at him. “We need him whole for the ceremony. Remember?”

The Earl pressed his hands against his face, uncaring of the bits of food and blood that stained his skin. “Yes, yes. I remember.” He took a few deep breaths, his body shuddering.

Road eyed Wisely, and after a moment, he nodded and stood. She smiled back at the Earl, placating and sweet. “Let’s bandage your hands,” she said, leading him around the table and away from Allen. “We don’t want you hurt for tonight.”

The Earl nodded, letting Road take his injured hands as they moved out of the dining room. He looked down at his hands and blinked, confused. “Oh, my. How did that happen?” he asked, as if his outburst has never happened.

Wisely followed, keeping a close eye on them as they left the room. “Don’t worry about it, Earl. We’ll take care of it.”

“Tyki,” Road called, just before she disappeared back into the hallway. “Bring him to the main chamber.”

Allen trembled, the air heavy as Tyki dragged him out the way they had come, hands tight on his shoulders to the point of bruising. He moved with the dragon, still shaken from the interaction. “What…What’s wrong with him?”

Tyki’s lip curled up as he pushed Allen through the stone corridors. “That’s none of your business, boy.”

Allen lost track of where he was, the twists and turns they took leaving him disoriented. However, when they reached the chamber Road had indicated earlier, his silver eyes widened. The walls extended upwards nearly thirty feet, and the room was so expansive, he could barely see the other end of it. At the ceiling’s peak, the roof opened up to the sky. Allen could see stars twinkling above, and a cool breeze slipping in past the opening.

In the center of the room was an altar, the small, circular platform raised up half a foot higher than the rest of the floor. The stone had intricate carvings laid out against the surface. Next to the circle, Allen spied a pair of shackles. His brain cleared from the muddled mess of his earlier encounter with the Earl and he struggled in Tyki’s grip.

“Let me go!” he shouted, squirming like an eel.

“Too late for that,” Tyki said, yanking Allen roughly towards the circle.

Panic rose in Allen’s chest and he continued to struggle. “What are you going to do? Tell me!”

“But that’ll ruin the _surprise_.”

Allen managed a quick jab into Tyki’s stomach, and the dragon doubled over from the suddenness of the attack. He tried to run, free of Tyki’s hands for a blessed second, but before he could dart forward more than a couple paces, Tyki grabbed Allen’s hair and yanked him back with a painful force. Allen hit the floor hard, his head knocking against the stone.

And everything went black.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Kanda glared down at Cross as he etched out the intricate circle onto the floor. “The innkeeper is gonna be pissed.”

“Well, good thing we’ll be gone by the time they find it,” Cross said, marking another notch in the circle with white chalk.

They had to push back all the furniture to make room for the circle, and were carefully walking along the outside of the chalk outline. Cross had finished the potion nearly an hour ago, and the circle was almost complete as well. True to his word, they were nearing three hours, and he was close to finished. Lavi fiddled with his hammer, turning it over in his hands anxiously as he paced by the window.

“Are you sure this will work?” Lenalee asked, leaning against the wall next to Kanda.

“For the last time, _yes_ ,” Cross said, exhaustion heavy in his voice. “Goddamn, it’s like you kids don’t trust me or something.”

“Well, you _were_ supposed to be dead,” Kanda replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And Allen didn’t exactly paint you in a flattering light,” Lenalee added, wincing after the words left her mouth.

“Stupid apprentice. I’m gonna smack him upside the head for talking bad about me behind my back,” Cross grumbled, still working the chalk over the wooden floor.

“Are you done yet?” Lavi asked, his patience wearing thin. He had done nothing but sit and wait for Cross to finish his work, and the lack of activity left his mind to wander to dark thoughts. He wanted to get to Allen before it was too late, and every minute they waited was a minute wasted.

“Impatient little fuckers,” Cross grumbled under his breath as he marked the last line on the circle. “There. We’re ready to go.” He stood up, cracking his back with a groan as he flicked the stub of chalk he’d been using across the room.

“About time,” Kanda added, pushing off from the wall. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Wait a goddamn minute,” Cross snapped, glaring at them all as he finished popping his back. “Do you even know what’s going to happen? Perhaps you idiots would like to know what you’re jumping into before you rush in headfirst?”

“We don’t have time for this!” Lavi growled out. He was just about to step into the circle when Cross grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back.

“Unless you want to die, I suggest you pay attention,” the General said, glaring at Lavi. The redhead backed down, but his sour face didn’t lessen. Ignoring it, Cross continued. “Now, this circle will take us right to my idiot apprentice’s location. But we have no idea where he is or who’s with him. The translocation magic will leave you disoriented upon arrival, so make sure to get your head back on straight before doing anything rash.”

Cross eyed everyone around the circle, making certain they had listened before he spoke again. “Enter the circle, and keep your entire body inside, unless you’d like to lose an arm or a leg. Anything outside of the circle will be left behind.”

The group blanched at the instructions, but did as told. Once everyone was in the circle, Cross stepped in as well. He pulled out the translocation potion and turned the sealed vial in his hands. “Ready?” he asked, a smirk on his face. When no one objected, he chuckled. “Hold onto your asses.”

Cross smashed the vial on the floor, a dark red smoke billowing out from the broken glass. The chalked lines he’d drawn earlier glowed eerily, flashing bright and blinding. As the smoke filled the circle, surrounding them in the red, cloudy haze, the lights pulsed brighter than before. Then, in an instant, the light and smoke disappeared, and the room was left empty.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen woke to the sound of unfamiliar words spoken in a rich, deep baritone voice. He groaned and tried to pull himself up off the floor. The cold stone had sapped the heat from his body, and he ached all over from being knocked out and left on the ground. He pulled a hand to his face, but felt a tug at his wrist, and the clinking sound of metal. Looking down, he saw his hands had been shackled, and he was chained to the altar.

Eyes wide, he pulled at the restraints, tugging and trying to break free. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t budge. He was stuck on top of the altar, the grooved markings on the floor digging into his legs.

“Let me go!” Allen shouted, wincing as he yanked his arm a little too hard, pinching his wrist on the metal.

Panic rising in his chest, Allen looked around the room. The dragons had circled around the altar, more than he’d ever seen before. There were thirteen in total, and they were all still in their human guises. The sound that had woken him earlier had been the Earl, chanting in the dragons’ tongue as he tested the edge of the knife in his hands.

The dragons didn’t react to Allen’s shout, nor paid attention to his struggling at all. Their eyes were on the Earl, his deep chanting echoing in the chamber. Allen swallowed, his throat tight and dry. He still couldn’t activate his arm, and the chains refused to budge.

And that knife looked sharp…

“Stop this! This isn’t what Neah wanted!” Allen cried out, trembling as he continued to fight against the bindings on his wrists.

The Earl’s eyes finally met Allen’s, and he swore the gaze alone sucked the air from his lungs. The Earl moved closer, twirling the knife in his hands. “You think you know what Neah wanted?” the Earl spat, gripping the hilt of the blade tighter as he loomed over Allen. “You know nothing.”

Allen tried to pry at the magical bindings on his left arm, but they refused to budge. He still couldn’t activate his weapon, and the closer the Earl came, the harder Allen’s heart beat against his chest. He stared up at the dragon, his silver eyes wide. After a moment, he swallowed down his trepidation. “I know more than you think,” Allen said, his voice still trembling. “I know Neah didn’t want to hurt anyone, but you wouldn’t listen. I know you killed Ne—.”

“Silence!” the Earl screamed, pressing his free hand against his temple, yellow eyes squeezed shut.

“You don’t have to do this! There’s another way! We can fix—”

“Lies!” The Earl turned away and shook his head, as if Allen’s words had been physical blows. “You poisoned Neah all those years ago and now you’re trying to poison me.”

“No!” Allen cried, his voice cracking as he pulled at the chains on his wrists. He’d seen enough in his dreams to know that the Earl’s perspective was skewed, and all his behavior thus far had illustrated just how confused and unwell he was. Seeing all that had happened in Neah’s memories made that clear. “I’m trying to help you!”

“Enough!” The Earl’s voice shook the stone walls of the chamber. Even the rest of the dragons seemed unnerved. “No more words. We end this now.”

Allen didn’t have a chance to speak before the Earl whirled on him, and stabbed the knife into his gut. It slid in as if his flesh were as pliable as butter, and the red hot pain shot through his entire body. He tried to scream, but he couldn’t take a breath to make the noise. When the Earl pulled the knife out, blood slicked across the steel, he grabbed Allen’s right hand and sliced through the skin on his wrist as well. The blood oozed from each wound in crimson waves as Allen curled up on his side and gasped, fighting for air as the pain ripped through his body.

“Your blood is his blood,” the Earl said, still holding the stained blade with a tight grip, “And his blood is mine. When the altar runs red, I will have my power back.”

Coughing, Allen tried to press his bound hand to his sliced arm, but the blood wouldn’t stop. It was already pooling around his body, filling the grooves on the altar. This was it—the end. He couldn’t come back from this.

Suddenly, a light exploded in the middle of the room, blinding the dragons and forcing them to break their circle. Already tired, cold, and worried he’d lose consciousness from the blood loss, Allen lifted his head to see what had happened. When he caught sight of his friends— _of Lavi_ —his heart leapt into his throat and tears burned in his eyes. “Lavi…”

 

The translocation spell worked smoother than the one Lavi and Allen had used when they had first escaped the Order, but it still left Lavi’s stomach reeling as they all dropped to the stone flooring. He found his footing just after Cross, and their companions stood not long after. As Lavi lifted his hammer, he scanned the room, looking for Allen. His breath seized up in his lungs when he saw him curled up and chained to a raised platform. Even as his friends rushed to begin their fight, Lavi could focus on nothing but his lover.

“Allen!” Before he could run to his side, Cross grabbed his shoulder and shoved something into his hand. It was the potion he had made, the one to fix the dragons’ split personalities.

“Take care of this. We’ll keep them off your back.” Cross didn’t give Lavi a chance to reply before he rushed off, blocking a fierce blow from one of the dragons that had went for his head. “Hurry the fuck up!”

Lavi jumped back, not seeing the attack until it happened. But when Cross shouted at him, he did as told and rushed to Allen’s side. It took him a moment, dodging swipes and attacks from all angles. The entire room had devolved into chaos, everyone fighting in the crowded chamber. The only saving grace for the Hunters was that the dragons had no room to transform into their true forms, which gave them the advantage. Everyone had cleared a path for Lavi, stopping the dragons as they tried to block him from the altar. He dodged and ducked and avoided attacks when he could, but the majority of his path had been cleared by Link and his handy talismans.

As he reached the altar, Lavi saw what happened—what the dragons had done to Allen. His heart seized up in that moment as he slid to a stop in front of him. Blood was everywhere, oozing from wounds on Allen’s body and spreading out over the altar. His breath stilled in his lungs—he couldn’t breathe.

When Allen noticed him, he smiled and tried to sit up. The blood loss forced him to falter, and he groaned in pain as he jarred his wounds. “Lavi…” Allen rasped out, his gaze still meeting the redhead’s. “You came for me.”

“Y-Yeah,” Lavi stuttered out, kneeling next to the raised platform. The sounds of battle muffled behind him, and the only thing that mattered in that moment was Allen. “Of course I did. Couldn’t leave you hanging, now could I?” He shoved the potion into his pocket and looked over Allen’s wounds. Gods, it was bad. His mind went over the possible ways to fix this, to fix Allen and stop the blood loss, but he knew this was too much. Even if they could get to a physician, there was no way to stitch this back together…

“Lavi…” Allen mumbled, stretching out his left arm to grab onto him. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop it.”

“Shh,” Lavi whispered, frantically pressing his hand against Allen’s arm. He ripped at Allen’s bloody shirt, trying to stop the bleeding with the stained fabric. The blood flowed fastest from his wrist, and he felt panic rising in his guts. Tears prickled at his good eye. “You’re gonna be fine, Al. I’ll—I’ll save you.”

“’M cold, Lavi…” Allen’s eyes were only half-lidded, and his lips turned a painful shade of blue. No matter what Lavi did, the blood wouldn’t stop.

“Al—Al stay awake, please.” Desperation clung to Lavi’s voice like sap to a tree. The tears flowed freely over his dirty cheek. “You can’t leave. I won’t allow it! Don’t you fucking dare!”

“I’m tryin’,” Allen said, and Lavi could see how he shivered against the stone. A sweat broke out on his pale skin.

“Allen? Allen, stay with me!” Lavi begged, his hands trembling as he shook Allen’s shoulders. As he was about try and break the chains around Allen’s wrist to pull him off the altar, a deep voice behind him cut through the cacophony.

“It’s too late—he won’t escape this time.”

Lavi whirled around, his green eye landing on the dragon behind him. He’d never seen him before, but with bloody knife in his hand, Lavi knew he had to be the one who put Allen in his current condition. He grit his teeth, anger welling up deep in his stomach and burning at his blood. “You’re the Earl, aren’t you? You’re the one who’s been hunting Allen all this time?”

Lavi’s words didn’t seem to register, or if they did, the Earl didn’t care. He ran his thumb over the hilt of the stained blade, eyeing Lavi with a haughty air of superiority. “It doesn’t matter now. He’ll be dead in a moment, and the rest of you human filth are soon to follow.”

The comment struck Lavi harder than he’d expected, and he acted on complete impulse. He clocked the Earl dead in the nose, and the dragon fell to the floor with a groan. “Son of a bitch,” Lavi spat, cradling his right hand to his chest. He was certain he’d just broken a knuckle from that punch.

“Lavi…”

Allen’s weak call left the redhead turning, and he knelt back down next to him. He looked worse, paler, and the blood was still flowing. Lavi swallowed, his own pain forgotten as he watched his lover bleed to death. “Al…Al, hang in there. I’m gonna get you out of this.”

Allen didn’t reply, but Lavi continued where he’d left off, using his hammer to break the chains binding Allen to the altar. It took a few tries, but the metal broke, and Lavi pulled Allen off the stone and into his lap. He was so cold—Lavi had never felt him this cold before.

He rested Allen’s head against his shoulder, holding him closer and wrapping his arms protectively around him. Even as his friends fought around him, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Allen. Lavi kissed his clammy forehead. “Allen, please. Open your eyes.”

Allen groaned, curling into Lavi’s embrace, but still not opening his eyes. “You’re so warm…”

“Al, c’mon. I need you to stay awake.” Lavi felt desperation crawl up his throat, squeezing him tight until he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Letting out a soft sigh, Allen relaxed against the redhead. “I love you, Lavi.”

Tears slid down over Lavi’s face again. He squeezed Allen tighter to his chest. “I love you, too.” A moment passed, and he felt Allen’s body grow limp in his arms. Lavi sucked in a gasped breath. “Al…? Allen?!”

He received no response. Lavi fumbled his hand against Allen’s neck, checking for a pulse, any sign of life, but found none. “No… No, no, no, no, no….” And for the first time, Lavi knew what it felt like to have his heart— _the heart he wasn’t supposed to have_ —shatter into a million pieces. He clung to Allen’s body, blood staining his own clothes, and wept.

The altar began to glow, Allen’s drained blood smeared on every inch of the stone platform. The brightness was blinding, but Lavi didn’t care to move. He couldn’t even pull away. All he could do was cling to Allen’s body and shiver with sadness.

The Earl chuckled, still on the floor. He held his bloody nose, grinning up at Lavi. “And so the humans will fall.”

Those words broke Lavi’s mourning, and he felt a deep rage welling up in his stomach. This dragon had attacked innocent people, hurt his friends, and killed Allen all in the name of wiping out humans from existence. It was mad— _lunacy_ —and he had the gall to sit there and smile at Lavi as if he’d already won.

Lavi didn’t stand up or let go of Allen as he slipped his hand into his pocket. His face was a blank stone as he clutched the potion bottle in his hand. The room continued to grow brighter, the altar pulsing with light. Pulling out the potion, he cocked his head to the side. “Humans don’t give up that easily.”

Before the Earl could reply, Lavi chucked the potion as hard as he could. The glass shattered against his forehead, and the dragon cried out in pain. As the potion activated, black smoke billowed from the broken bottle. It ate at the light emanating from the altar, blacking everything until they were surrounded by nothing but inky dark.

As the last of the light disappeared, Lavi lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you kill me, please remember that I promised you all a happy ending. That hasn't changed. Stay with me. XD


	23. The Warrior with a Righteous Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue. T_T

_So when I'm crying alone_  
_Yeah, when I'm cold as a dying stone_

_Grow me a garden of roses_  
_Paint me the colors of sky and rain_  
_Teach me to speak with their voices_  
_Show me the way and I'll try again_

_Roses_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi’s body fell with a sickening thump against the waterlogged ground, mud and grass sticking to his clothes and skin. The rain beat down on his body in relentless sheets, lightning flashing across the black sky every few seconds. Everything hurt—his head, his chest, his limbs, and his heart.

Oh, Gods, his heart…

All he could see, even when he closed his eye, was Allen’s face. The blood, the pale color of his skin, the wounds… He’d lost him—lost Allen.

The sky grew bright with another flash of lightning, but the crack of thunder couldn’t drown out his thoughts. He failed. Allen was dead, and all Lavi wanted in that moment was to follow after him.

With a heavy sigh, Lavi closed his eye. “Just let me die here,” he begged, hoping any Gods listening would grant him this one wish.

He didn’t deserve to live.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Consciousness didn’t come all at once. The first thing he felt as the darkness receded was pain. His body ached as if he’d walked a hundred miles. It was a deep, throbbing pain that radiated in his bones. The next thing he felt was warmth, soft and comforting. Then, the sound of voices cut through the haze in his mind.

“…Should’ve just left him there,” one voice, low and annoyed, grumbled out.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” said another, soft and calm.

“Figured you’d be pissed if you found out I just kept walking.”

“You figured right.”

Lavi groaned and tried to turn on his side. Cool air slipped under the blankets as he shifted, and the smell of burning herbs filled his lungs. Where was he…? Hadn’t he fallen asleep somewhere else? Somewhere wet and cold and very much not a comfortable bed with clean sheets?

He tried to open his eye, but even in the dim light of the room, Lavi had trouble seeing. The conversation stopped, and Lavi heard footsteps coming closer, then felt a cool hand on his burning forehead. The gentle touch left Lavi sighing at the slight relief.

“You had quite the night, my friend. Are you all right?”

The voice was so familiar, yet Lavi couldn’t place it. He opened his eye, vision clearing until he could make out the face staring down at him—

—And his heart froze in his chest.

He didn’t know how or why, but Allen was staring down at him. His hair was long and brown instead of that silvery white that reminded Lavi of the moon, and no jagged scar adorned his face, but Lavi could tell, even behind those thick, wire-rimmed glasses. His eyes were the same, his lips, and the curve of his jaw… It was Allen.

Tears pooled in his good eye, and with a trembling hand, he smoothed a hand over Allen’s cheek. “Allen… I thought you were dead,” he croaked out, his voice strained from exhaustion and tears.

Allen pulled back, eyes wide at his words. He watched Lavi with confusion, unsure of how to respond.

A voice came from the doorway. “You know him or something?”

Allen shook his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “No, not that I recall…”

Lavi shook his head. “Allen, it’s me. It’s _Lavi_. Why don’t you rememb—”

Suddenly, a strong weight pushed him back against the bed, and Lavi winced from the pressure. “Hey, that’s enough of that nonsense.”

When Lavi opened his eye again, he saw someone new, someone unfamiliar pinning him down. He had dark, disheveled hair and sharp, yellow eyes. It was the eyes that struck him, piercing into his own with distrust. Lavi sucked in a shallow breath. Only dragons had yellow eyes…

“Neah, please,” Allen said, his tone calm and even. “Don’t be so rough. You’ll scare him.”

Neah ignored Allen’s words and continued glaring down at the redhead. “How do you know him? Hmm? I’m not above throwing you back out in that storm if you don’t answer.”

Lavi’s eye widened as he stared up at him. Neah? _Neah?_ Lavi knew that name.

Cross’ words echoed in Lavi’s mind as he stared up at the yellow-eyed stranger. _“…the dragon was split into two separate, sentient dragons: Mana and Neah.”_

“You’re the one,” Lavi croaked out, his green eye burning with unshed tears.

Neah’s brow furrowed and he glared down at the redhead. “What the hell are you going on about?” He pressed harder on Lavi’s chest, frustration heavy in his voice.

A frantic laughter bubbled up in Lavi’s throat. He laid back against the bed and threw an arm over his face. “This has to be a dream,” he said, his voice cracking from the raw emotion fighting its way up his throat. “This can’t be real. You’re both supposed to be dead.”

Neah and Allen shared a confused look before turning back to the redhead. Neah didn’t let up on his hold, but Allen leaned in closer. “Listen—Lavi, was it? I think you’re confused.”

Neah cut in, his teeth clenched together as he continued to glare at Lavi. “I’ve about had enough of this. Who are you and how do you know who we are? Did my brother send you?”

Allen winced and wrapped his hands around Neah’s wrist, attempting to keep him from crushing Lavi back into the bed. “Neah, calm down.” His glasses fell down the bridge of his nose as he leaned in, worry etched in his face.

“Calm down? This guy knows us, Allen, and we have no clue who he is. Doesn’t that freak you out?” Neah maintained pressure, and Lavi wished he would just end it—shove his hand right through his chest. If this was dream, maybe he’d wake up, and if it wasn’t, well, then he wouldn’t have worry about anything anymore.

“We don’t have time for this,” Neah hissed back, moving his sharp eyes from Lavi to the brunet. “We have to perform the…” He eyed Lavi for a moment before continuing. “…the _transfer_. I’m going to see Mana tomorrow and—”

“I know, I know,” Allen insisted, pushing his glasses back up. “Just, _please_ , calm down so we can figure this out rationally.”

As distraught as Lavi was, he didn’t miss the hushed tones or Neah’s words. Everything he said, all the subtle nuances, felt so familiar.

Suddenly, Lavi recalled using the potion, the black smoke. Never-ending darkness and impossibly bright lights. Everything had gone sharp, yet hazy. Soft and hard. He hadn’t thought much about what had happened, too grief-stricken over Allen’s death to care enough about where he was or what he’d gotten himself into.

Cross never did explain exactly what his potion was supposed to do, did he? He had mentioned it would undo the damage, return the dragons’ half souls back into one being, and Lavi had assumed it would be a simple merging. But when had magic ever worked out as intended? Wasn’t that how this whole mess had begun—some cocksure sorcerer imposing their will on others to “make things right”? They had tried to rid the world of dragons for fear of their power, and instead caused a war that had lasted for a thousand years.

The Earl had wanted Allen for Neah’s memories, his power that had stayed dormant for years, reincarnating with him for each rebirth, scarred in every life and carrying the weight of his ancestor’s decision before he’d even been born. Maybe the dragon’s magic had combined with the potion, or perhaps it was the potion’s fault entirely? He wasn’t sure on the details, or how the magic had worked itself, but that didn’t matter now. Lavi knew what had happened.

He’d gone back in time.

Then, Lavi saw it—that sliver of hope. It worked its way into his heart, whispering promises of stopping what had happened, fixing everything that had gone wrong, and most importantly, saving Allen from that horrible fate.

With determination flooding his system, Lavi sat up, pushing away Neah’s hand. He winced as his body resisted the movement, but soldiered on until he was upright. He looked at Neah, then Allen, before returning his gaze to the dragon. “Your plan won’t work.”

With a rough jerk, Neah grabbed the front of Lavi’s shirt, yanking him forward. “I’ve had enough of your games and cryptic comments. What are you playing at?”

Lavi felt the anger radiating off the dragon in waves, but he held firm. “Your plan, the one to transfer your memories to Allen. It won’t work. Mana is going to kill you, and then kill Allen.”

Neah scoffed, but Lavi could see the hesitation in his eyes. “Yeah? And how the fuck would you know that?”

Taking a soft breath, Lavi leveled his gaze at Neah. Maybe they wouldn’t believe him, but he couldn’t sit back and do nothing. What was the point of going back in time if he let the same mistakes happen over again? “Because I’m from the future.”

A silence descended over the room, and all that could be heard was the crackling of firewood in the hearth. Lavi held his gaze as the three of them stayed frozen in place, the weight of his words suffocating the room.

Finally, Neah pulled back and let go of Lavi. The sneer on his face set the redhead on edge. He crossed his arms and took a step away from the bed. “Bullshit. No one can travel time.”

“You could, once,” Lavi replied, still watching Neah with an unwavering stare. “When you and Mana were one.”

Allen blinked and turned towards the dragon. “Neah, what’s he talking abo—”

“How do you know that?!” Neah shouted, cutting off Allen’s question and focusing in on Lavi. “No one knows that. _No one_. Did he send you? Are you working for him?! Which one of my siblings paid you off, huh?!”

The frantic desperation in Neah’s voice caught Lavi off guard. Even Allen looked taken aback. Lavi blanked for a moment, and before he could reply, Neah reached out and wrapped his hands around Lavi’s throat. He forced Lavi back against the bed again, hands tight and squeezing with barely contained rage.

Lavi clawed at Neah’s hands, trying to pull them off, but his fingers wouldn’t budge. The grip was too strong for him to do more than wheeze for breath as Neah’s stare burned down on him.

“Stop it!” Allen cried, tugging at Neah’s wrists to loosen his grip. “What is wrong with you?! You’re going to kill him!”

Neah continued choking Lavi for a moment, too caught up in his anger to stop.

_“Neah!”_

Allen’s scream finally broke through. He let go of Lavi’s throat, the redhead gasping for breath and choking on the air as it passed through his sore windpipe. Neah took a few steps back, but he continued to glare at Lavi, even as Allen pushed himself between the two of them.

“You’d better explain yourself pretty damn quick, or I _will_ kill you.”

It was no idle threat. Lavi swallowed, his throat tender and tight from the near-strangulation. He rubbed at the skin and sat back up. After taking another breath and calming his frayed nerves, he did his best to explain. “I know because I’m from the future. I realize it sounds ridiculous and it’s hard to believe, but I’m here to help you. My friends and I—we have fought for years to stop your kind from killing off humanity. Your brother—or other half, or _whatever_ —almost succeeded.”

Neah watched him, wary as Allen continued to act as a shield. When he said nothing in response, Lavi continued.

“I know you’re planning to curse Allen, to have him bear the dragon’s mark and hide your essence from Mana. But it won’t work. Mana is going to kill you, and Allen will die as well. This war between dragons and humans will continue for hundreds of years.” Lavi’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and he coughed before continuing. “If you go ahead with this plan, it’s going to fail and history will repeat.”

Neah was quiet for a long moment. “…How did you get here? No one can travel through time with Mana and myself split like we are. There’s no magic that can replicate it. Only a dragon can wield that power.”

Lavi shook his head. “I’m not sure. We had a plan to stop him—your brother. He’d finally found Allen, or rather, Allen’s reincarnated self with the curse still intact. He was going to use him to travel back in time and remove all humans from existence. I don’t know if it was his ceremony to take back his powers or if it was the spell we’d constructed that did it, but I was thrown back in time instead.”

“Wait,” Neah said, his hands resting against Allen’s shoulders as he looked past him and straight at Lavi. “You’re telling me Mana… he tried using the ceremony to—”

“—To rip your imprinted essence from Allen. Yes. I saw it happen.” Lavi had to look away. The memories were still too fresh in his mind. He could still smell the blood burning metallic in his nostrils.

Neah let the information sink in before he spoke once more. “And how can we trust you? Why should we believe you?”

Lavi laughed, the sound devoid of mirth, and raked a hand through his damp, tangled hair. “You can’t. I have no way to prove to you that I’m telling the truth.” He felt like a madman as he explained everything. “You don’t have to believe me. I barely believe myself as it is. But please, let me help you. I can’t—”

Lavi cut himself off, his gaze moving to the back of Allen’s head. His hands balled up into fists and tightened in the sheets as he struggled to continue his sentence. “I can’t watch Allen die again.”

Neah’s eyes widened and his hands tightened on Allen’s shoulders as he stared at the redhead. He pursed his lips, breath stilling in his chest, before he turned and left the room.

Allen blinked, watching the dragon disappear through the doorway. “Neah?”

No reply came as Neah left the bedroom. The sound of the front door opening, hinge creaking in the stillness of the cabin, was followed by a slam as the windows shook in their frames. Allen sighed before turning back to Lavi. “Don’t mind him. He’s… a bit on edge.”

Lavi relaxed back against the mattress, his energy spent after his altercation with Neah. “He’s not the only one,” he replied, closing his eye and letting out a long sigh.

Allen fixed the sheets and poured a glass of water, setting the pitcher and the drink on the table next to the bed. “Regardless, he shouldn’t have been so…” Allen sighed, unable to finish. Instead, he looked down at Lavi. The redhead felt the weight of his stare on him, and opened his eye to meet it. “I don’t know if you’re telling the truth or not, but to see Neah so shaken… it makes me think you’re not lying.”

Not knowing what to say in response, Lavi turned his head and fixed his gaze on the single oil lamp in the room. It was hard to look into Allen’s face and not see _his_ Allen. It made his insides tie up and his heart ache.

Allen continued fixing things around the room, making Lavi comfortable. The silence left Lavi more tense than before, and he continued to clench the sheets in his fists. After a few moments, Allen walked to the doorway and looked back at Lavi one last time. “If you need anything, please let me know. But for now, I think you should get some rest. We’ll figure things out in the morning.” With that, he closed the door and left Lavi alone once more.

Lavi stared up at the ceiling, watching the play of the firelight cast up across the wood. He didn’t want to close his eye. Maybe this was all a dream, and he’d wake up to find Allen’s body next to him. And if he really had been thrown into the past, he hadn’t the faintest clue as to how to stop the future he knew from happening. He wasn’t prepared for this. He didn’t know what he was doing.

He was going to lose everything else, just like he lost Allen.

 

xXxXxXx

 

It wasn’t until the first few hours before dawn that Neah returned to Allen’s cabin. The door creaked open as it always did, and the sound of rain continued to patter against the windows. Water dripped across the floor as he walked towards the hearth. Allen was asleep, a blanket loose around his form and a book laid across his chest as he rested against the deerskin rug in front of the fire.

Kneeling down, Neah brushed the bangs from Allen’s face, his clammy fingers smoothing over warm skin. Allen stirred after that, and looked up with bleary eyes at the dragon. “Neah?”

“You let that guy take your bed for the night? You’re too nice,” he commented, sitting back on the floor with a wet plop. His clothes were soaked through, and he knew he resembled a drowned rat more than himself.

Allen sat up, grabbing his carefully discarded glasses. “Where have you been? You’re soaking wet!” Allen rushed to one of the cabinets on the far end of the cabin and grabbed a couple of towels before rushing back. He draped one over Neah’s head before he started to work open the buttons on his shirt.

Neah snorted. “If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask.”

“Oh, shut up,” Allen snapped back, having none of his flippant attitude. “You’ll catch your death staying in these wet clothes. You can borrow some of mine until they dry.”

Neah said nothing after that, too shamed by Allen’s comment to do more than stare sheepishly at the logs burning low in the hearth. Allen stripped off his shirt and tossed the other towel at him before rushing off to his bedroom for dry clothing. By the time he’d returned, Neah had stripped off the rest of his clothes and wrapped his lower half up in one of the towels. He worked the other through his hair, scrubbing at the damp locks.

Allen made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he set the clean clothes on the armchair near the fire and took Neah’s soaked ones. He strung them up on a clothesline, not far from the fireplace. If they were lucky, the fire would dry them in a few hours.

Once he’d finished, Allen turned back to Neah, who was still drying his hair. The towel hung low around his waist as he kept his face obscured from view, but even such a delicious sight didn’t quell Allen’s frustrations. “Are you going to answer my question or avoid it like usual?”

“And which question would that be?” Neah asked, pulling the towel down over his shoulders.

“Where were you? You left hours ago, and in this storm? I was worried about you, you asshole.”

Neah tossed his towel on the floor and grabbed the shirt from the chair. As he replied, he tugged it on, then worked on the old pants as well. “I needed to clear my head.”

“So you run out in a thunderstorm? Did you even think about what you were doing?”

With a laugh, Neah plopped onto the rug and crossed his legs. “C’mon, Allen. You’ve known me for how long? And you have to ask if I was thinking?”

Allen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. Of course you weren’t.”

Neah tugged at Allen’s pant leg, looking up at him. “Sit with me?”

He didn’t bother arguing, instead sitting down next to Neah with a frown on his face. “You’d better pray you don’t get sick after staying out half the night in that storm.”

With a shrug, Neah grabbed the blanket Allen had been using when he’d arrived and pulled it around his shoulders. “I’m a dragon. I don’t get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick.”

“I don’t.” Neah pulled Allen closer, nuzzling at his neck. He felt Allen shiver against his still cold skin, but didn’t pull away. They remained quiet for a long moment, before Neah spoke again. He whispered into Allen’s neck, his hair tickling his nose. “Do you think that he’s telling the truth?”

Allen’s breath stilled, hands tightening in Neah’s shirt as he pulled closer. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

Neah was quiet for a long moment, still holding Allen close to his chest as they cuddled up together in the blanket. “It would be a stupid lie to tell. It’s so ridiculous that there’s no way we’d believe him.”

“So, you’re saying he’s telling the truth?”

Neah let out a soft chuckle. “If he’s not, he’s either way smarter than we’re giving him credit for, or completely out of his mind.” He reached up and ran a hand through Allen’s long, russet hair. “Either way, we don’t have time to follow through with our original plan.”

Allen nodded. “We’ll do that tomorrow. It’s too late to do much of anything now.” He pulled off his glasses and set them aside with his discarded book as Neah stretched out on the rug. He pulled Allen closer until his head was pillowed on his chest. Allen let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, listening to the beat of Neah’s heart.

Neah’s clammy skin was already warming up, and he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Allen’s head before closing his eyes against the weak embers glowing in the hearth. Yes, tomorrow they would figure everything out, but for now, they could enjoy a few hours of peace before facing the harsh light of day once more.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi woke late in the morning, rain still tapping incessantly on the window. He could hear it pattering on the roof, and the low rumble of thunder in the distance. When he opened his eye, everything was dark, as if morning hadn’t come at all. He shifted on the mattress, sitting up with slow, pained movements. As his feet hit the cool, damp floor, a shiver ran up his spine. He wasn’t in his own clothes, likely because Allen had changed them last night before he’d awoken.

_Allen_ … Lavi shook his head and looked around the room. He found his clothing, laid out on a chair as if to dry. After testing the fabric and finding it dry enough, he changed back into them. The fabric was rough, and still a little dirty in some spots, but he didn’t like wearing someone else’s clothes.

After dressing, he crept to the door and opened it. The cabin was still and quiet aside from the ever-present sounds of rain and the crackling fire in the hearth. The first thing he noticed was a lump of blankets near the fire. On closer inspection, he saw Neah’s head peeking out, his dark hair a mess. He took a few more cursory steps before a voice made him jump in fright.

“I didn’t expect you up for a while.”

Lavi turned to see Allen sitting at a small table near the stove. He had a mug of steaming coffee cupped between his hands to warm them as he looked up at the redhead.

“Sorry… I just couldn’t sleep any longer.” Lavi walked towards the table, still on edge as he glanced around the cabin. It was small and sparsely furnished, but quaint.

“No need to apologize.” Allen stood and walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a bowl and spoon. “I’ve made some oats, if you’d like. There’s even a few fresh berries and honey to add to it.”

Lavi sat down hesitantly, his body still aching with each movement. It wasn’t as bad as it had been last night, but the stiffness in his limbs refused to abate. “Thank you,” he mumbled as Allen dished him up some food and brought a cup of coffee as well. Lavi wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic and sighed.

He couldn’t look Allen in the face, instead focusing in on his coffee and oats.

Allen put on a calm smile, and went back to his coffee. He watched Lavi with interest, and the redhead could feel his eyes on him with every movement. “Lavi—it was Lavi, right?” After he nodded, Allen continued. “I’m sure you realize that what you told us last night sounds… a little far-fetched.”

The oats tasted wonderful, but even with an empty belly that desperately wanted to be filled, Lavi had to fight to shovel in every spoonful. “I understand that. I barely believe myself.”

Allen continued to watch him, running a finger along the lip of his mug. He was silent for a long moment, chewing on his lower lip, before finally speaking up again. “If you’re really from the future, it must’ve been pretty bleak for you to be sent back here to fix it.”

Lavi pressed his spoon into the oats, watching as the mixture oozed around the metal. “…It was bearable, with y—” He shook his head and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “…with friends. We tried hard to make things better.”

Allen’s eyes flickered up to focus behind Lavi for a split second before returning to the redhead’s form. “Sometimes you can try your hardest to make things right, but it still doesn’t work out. All you can do after that is to pick yourself up and try again.”

Resting his elbow against the table, Lavi propped his head against his palm and squeezed his good eye tight, hoping to will away the tears that threatened to fall. Gods, he even sounded like _his_ Allen.

“Lavi? Are you all right?”

He nodded and pulled his head up. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Even he could hear the false-tone in his words.

A sudden voice behind him made Lavi stiffen up.

“Enough of the niceties,” Neah said, brushing past Lavi and joining them at the table. He sat down with a loud thump, the chair legs scraping across the wooden floor. He leveled his gaze at Lavi and leaned in close. Lavi figured he was trying to come off as intimidating, but the severe bedhead and ill-fitting bedclothes hampered his efforts somewhat. “We don’t exactly have time to fuck around.”

Allen smiled and pulled the mug to his lips, pausing to speak before taking a sip. “Oh? And your tantrum that left you out in the rain for hours last night was productive, how exactly?”

Neah frowned and shot Allen an annoyed look. “Shut up—I already apologized for that.”

“Really? You called that an apology? I don’t even recall the words _‘I’m sorry’_ leaving your lips.”

“A technicality,” Neah shot back, waving off Allen’s prodding. “Anyway, we have more important things to discuss—like what we’re going to do when I meet up with Mana tonight.”

Lavi leaned back in his chair, his bowl of oats forgotten. Neah leveled his gaze at him expectantly, and Lavi pulled the mug of coffee closer. It was nice to hold something warm. “All I know is that whatever you had planned won’t work. I didn’t exactly expect to be here.”

Neah huffed and grabbed Allen’s mug, not bothering to get his own coffee. “You’re not very helpful, are you?” he asked before taking a drink of the hot liquid.

He took the words to heart, pulling the mug closer to his chest. “No, I’m not.”

Allen pinched Neah’s wrist, glaring at the dragon. “Stop being so antagonistic.” He stole his coffee back and softened his eyes as he looked at Lavi. “If you’re here, then it’s for a reason. Maybe tell us exactly what you know of what will happen tonight, so we can be prepared. If we have some idea of future events, maybe we can avoid the future you’ve seen?”

It sounded reasonable, so Lavi detailed what he could. It would’ve been better if Allen or Cross had been tossed back in time than himself. The only facts he knew for certain were that Allen had taken on Neah’s memories through the curse, and that Mana killed Neah in an attempt to regain his half soul. Allen had been a casualty in the fight, though the details were lost on him. If it weren’t for Allen’s hazy recollections of dreams and Cross’ Bookman knowledge, he would’ve been just as ignorant as Neah and Allen were.

They listened to him, taking in his explanations quietly, and when he finished, Neah let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Well, we can’t perform the curse anymore, that’s for certain. I don’t have the time to do the ritual and recover my energy before I see Mana.” He tried to filch more of Allen’s coffee, but the mug was pulled out of his reach before he could find purchase. He frowned, but continued. “It was a precautionary measure, anyway. I had a feeling Mana was going to try something, but I wasn’t sure what. I didn’t want him to get the power he wants. I… I know what he’ll use it for.”

Lavi nodded. “It might’ve taken a thousand years, but he got it in the end. There has to be a better way…” He closed his eye, mind running through their options, until he thought back on Neah’s words. “Wait… you mentioned the curse you were going to perform on Allen… It would’ve left you weak?”

Neah raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair. “Yeah. It takes a heavy toll on my body.”

“Perhaps that’s the key to success? With yourself at full strength, you can fight him and win. And I can help you.”

Scoffing, Neah crossed his arms. “Yeah? And how exactly are you going to help me?”

This time, Lavi smirked. “In my time, I was one of a few Dragon Hunters. I fought your kind for years.” He pulled the hammer from his holster, setting it on the table. “This weapon is enchanted with a spell that allows me to kill a dragon, unlike regular weapons.”

Neah pulled back, glaring at Lavi. “Kill? Who said anything about killing?”

Lavi’s eye narrowed, his mouth setting in a straight line. “How else will you stop him?”

“Well, not by _killing_ him! He’s my brother! I can’t do that—no matter what he’s planning.”

Lavi felt the anger rising up in his chest, and his words came out faster than he could think on them. “He’s going to kill you—and Allen, too! He wants every human dead, and he doesn’t care how he accomplishes that goal. If you’re not with him, then you’re just in the way.”

“You can’t know th—”

“I’ve _seen_ it, Neah. I’ve seen what he’s capable of. I saw what he did to Allen just to get your powers back, and _I can’t_ —” Lavi had to pause, his voice catching in his throat. “He’s killed so many people, and he’s not going to stop. You can’t let him live.”

Neah pushed back from the table and turned away from them, stalking over to the window to stare outside. He said nothing, but Lavi could hear his erratic breathing, as if he were trying to hold back his anger.

Allen set his mug down and turned Lavi with a guarded look. “Maybe there’s another way?”

Lavi shook his head. “Unless either of you know how to merge Mana and Neah into one being again, then no. I see no other option.” He turned to stare at Neah’s back, but the dragon refused to acknowledge their presence. “From what I’ve seen of him, the split of your souls has warped his perception somehow. How you’re so lucid is beyond me, but he grows more unstable the longer you’re split apart.”

Neah was quiet for a moment longer. “…I know. I could see it, but I just didn’t want to believe…” He shook his head, then pressed it against the cold, damp window pane. “He’s not how he used to be. It’s only getting worse.”

Lavi swallowed, watching the dragon with bated breath. “Does that mean you’ll help me kill him?”

With a heavy sigh, Neah closed his eyes. “Yes.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The rain continued steadily all day long. Lavi sat himself in a chair near the window and watched the raindrops slide down the glass as the hours ticked by. The atmosphere in the small cabin grew tense. They could do nothing but wait.

They’d devised some semblance of a plan just after breakfast. Neah had already agreed to meet Mana just after dusk that night. Instead of Neah going alone, he would bring Lavi with him. Allen had insisted on coming with, and after a short-lived argument, Neah refused his addition to the party.

Allen’s stubbornness only reminded Lavi of the Allen he knew in his own time. The more he saw of this past Allen, the more similarities he noticed, and the more it hurt his heart.

The cold rain and damp air nipped at Lavi’s skin, even with the fire stoked high and burning bright in the hearth. He was surprised when a mug of hot tea was thrust into his line of vision. Lavi blinked for a moment and looked up. Neah had a frown on his face, watching him expectantly without saying a word.

Taking the drink, Lavi cupped his hands around the warm ceramic. “Thank you.” As he took a sip, he noticed Allen had a similar drink and was quietly stewing at the table, thumbing through a book as he took a few long draws from the mug.

Neah had a cup as well, and he sat down in one of the chairs next to Lavi. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at the redhead, and Lavi still wasn’t sure how the dragon felt about him. Even with his ability to read people, Neah was hard to get a lock on. Lavi continued to drink in small sips, letting the tea warm his belly and hands.

“Are you sure you’re ready to fight with me, if my brother can’t be convinced?” Neah asked, his sudden question filling the silence in the cabin and adding to the tension already in the air. “ _Can_ you even fight?”

Lavi’s grip on the mug tightened, the ceramic still hot against his hands. “All I’ve done is fight for years. I’m sure I’ll manage.”

Neah said nothing to that, taking another long gulp from his tea. His eyebrows furrowed. It was hard to ignore the stares, but Lavi managed to keep a straight face. His bookman training was good for something, at least.

The dragon’s yellow eyes flickered over to Allen for a brief moment, then back to Lavi. He set his cup down on the floor next to his chair and let out a long, slow breath. “I’m starting to believe you, as crazy as you sound.”

The admission took Lavi off guard. He blinked and met Neah’s steadfast gaze. “Oh? And why’s that?”

Neah tilted his head to the side, as if he was peering into Lavi’s soul. It was such a deep and penetrating look, that Lavi felt a shiver run down the length of his spine. “Your time doesn’t flow right.”

Lavi arched his eyebrow at the answer. “What’s that supposed to mean, exactly?”

Neah’s lip curled unpleasantly, somewhere between a frown and sneer. “It means exactly what I said.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as his eyes ran up and down Lavi’s form. “You don’t… fit here. And if what you said was true, that you’re from the future, it makes sense that your presence here is wrong. It’s not natural for a human to travel in time.”

Slowly slumping back in his chair, Lavi let his gaze drift back to the window. “Believe me—I wish I wasn’t here, either.” He was quiet for a long moment, just watching the rain through the dirty glass. “When are we going?”

Neah glanced at Allen again, eyes narrowing slightly before he looked away. Lavi noticed him watching the brunet earlier, and those shifty looks began to unnerve him. “Soon,” was all Neah replied with, as he picked at a loose thread on his sleeve.

Another few minutes passed, and a soft thump stole Lavi’s attention away from the dragon. When he turned, he saw Allen slumped against the table, his face buried in the open book he’d been reading. He jumped to his feet, heart in his throat. “Allen? Allen?! Shit—is he okay?” Lavi rushed to his side, shaking his shoulder to rouse him, but he was out cold.

Neah calmly followed after and pulled Allen into a sitting position, his head bobbing to the side. “Here, help me carry him to the bedroom.”

“What happened to him? He just fell over! Should we call a physician or—”

“Quit your fussing,” Neah snapped, pulling Allen to his feet with a grunt. “He’s just asleep.”

“People don’t just fall asleep like that. He’s—” Lavi cut himself off, then glared at Neah. “You did this, didn’t you?”

With a roll of his eyes, Neah, hoisted Allen up. “Of course I did, dumbass. Do you really think Allen was going to listen to me and stay here? He would’ve tried to follow us and just get himself hurt. He’ll be fine—I just used a sleeping draught to knock him out for a few hours. Now, help me before I drop him.”

Lavi rushed over to Neah’s side, grabbing Allen’s arm and lifting him up. He wasn’t particularly heavy, but the dead weight was hard to manage. With an arm over each of their shoulders, they carried him to the bedroom and laid him out on the mattress.

Lavi swallowed, watching as Allen’s limp body rested back on the bed. He looked so peaceful, and it reminded him of the look on Allen’s face when he’d last seen him in his own time. He clenched his jaw tight and tried to push the memories out of his head, but they wouldn’t leave. They could never leave.

Why did the Gods curse him with a perfect memory?

Neah shifted Allen into a comfortable position and pulled the blankets over him to keep the chill off. When he looked up at Lavi, he sighed. “You’re doing it again.”

Lavi stiffened, meeting Neah’s eyes. “What?”

“Staring at him.”

Lavi looked away, as if he’d been caught stealing a cooling pie off a window sill. “Sorry.” He couldn’t even deny it. As hard as it was to look at this Allen, it was harder yet to ignore him.

Once Neah finished settling Allen in, he regarded Lavi for a moment before speaking. “You loved him, didn’t you? _Your_ Allen.”

Swallowing at the lump in his throat, Lavi couldn’t help but look back at Allen’s unconscious form. “Yes,” he said, his voice cracking. “…Yes, very much.”

Neah nodded, as if he understood. “Is he like my Allen?”

Lavi mulled over the question before answering. “In some ways. His face is the same, and they have some of the same mannerisms. It’s… I have a hard time looking at him.”

Neah continued to watch him with a measured gaze. After a long moment, he turned away from the bed and headed back into the main room. “C’mon. We have to leave. I want this over with before Allen has a chance to wake up and try to follow after us.”

With a shake of his head, Lavi followed after. “How long do we have?”

“Four hours, maybe five at the most.” Neah grabbed a long cloak from a peg near the door and tossed it to Lavi. After securing it, around his neck, Lavi double checked that his hammer was still resting on his hip before following after Neah.

“Don’t you need a cloak?” Lavi asked. “It’s still raining.”

Neah laughed. “It won’t fit me.” He opened the door, letting the cacophony of rain drops drown out the silence that had haunted them throughout the day. He didn’t wait for Lavi to follow as he pushed past the entrance and entered the storm without hesitation.

Lavi closed the door and padded after Neah, sidestepping puddles and pulling the cloak tight around his body. He was about to ask why the cloak wouldn’t fit, but the question was answered as he watched Neah transform. He’d only seen a dragon transform a handful of times, but every instance had been petrifying. But this time, while the sensation of awe remained, the terror associated with it was not present.

Neah’s human flesh melted away in a hot fog, scales replacing skin and hair. His form grew in size, until he towered over the tiny cabin. His scales glowed bright white, even under overcast skies. Lavi’s breath caught in his throat, fingers tightening against the cloak.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Neah asked, turning his head towards Lavi and flapping his wings as if to test them before taking flight. “Hop on.”

“E-Excuse me?” Lavi asked, jaw slack as he continued to stare.

“How did you think we were going to get to our destination? Walk? Hurry up—we’re wasting time.”

Lavi took a deep breath. “I did not sign up for this.” Even with his trepidations, he climbed up on Neah’s back and clung to his neck once he’d situated himself atop the dragon.

“Hang on tight,” Neah said, a chuckle in his voice as he flapped his wings and took off like a shaft from a bow.

It was in that moment, as Lavi clung to the dragon as if his life depended on it, that he knew this had to be some sort of cosmic revenge for every time he’d teased Allen about hating to travel using Lavi’s hammer.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Mana was waiting.

Storm clouds swirled atop the mountain peaks, and the wind whipped relentlessly at Lavi’s cloak as he clung to Neah’s back. He could barely see for the rain, but it was near impossible to miss the large, black dragon looming against the craggy rocks of the mountain as lightning illuminated the darkness below. Mana stood like a gargoyle, stiff and lifeless as he watched Neah land on the plateau jutting out from the cliffside.

Lavi jumped down to the ground, his legs wobbling like jelly as he regained his equilibrium. He pulled out his hammer, activating it. By the time he had calmed his racing heart from the flight, Neah had stepped forward, looking up at his brother. Seeing the two dragons in their natural forms was breathtaking, and Lavi could only watch silently as they interacted.

When Mana finally moved, he flapped his wings to shake the water off the leathery skin. His breath came out in a thick steam, and Lavi unconsciously took a step back. “I see you’re picking up more strays, brother.” His voice hissed through the air, cutting through the heavy rains. “One human wasn’t enough?”

Neah ignored the comment, stepping closer to Mana. “Did you call me out here to criticize my choice of company?”

Mana’s claws tightened on the rocks below him, and the granite crumbled like dry bread. “I’m giving you one more chance, Neah.” He took a step forward, still hovering over Neah and using the rocky side of the mountain to gain the higher ground. “Stop protecting the humans and come back with me, to your own kind.”

Neah growled, and the sound echoed against the rocks. “You want me to stop protecting them so you can slaughter them like cattle? They don’t deserve that, Mana.”

Mana’s lips curled up over sharp teeth. “They’re beneath us.”

“Are they?” Neah asked, a bite to his voice as he glared up at his brother. “Because from what I’ve seen, we’re the ones who aren’t worthy.”

Mana snapped his jaws. “Take it back!”

“Why should I? The humans have shown more compassion to me than you. They don’t deserve your hatred and contempt. They’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Nothing?!” Mana screamed, rearing his head back and flapping his wings angrily. “They attacked us! Split us in two because they feared our power! How can you forgive such a betrayal?!”

“One person did that, and it was years ago! What’s done is done. You can’t hold an entire species in contempt for one individual’s wrongdoings! When are you going to let go of your hate, brother? When?!”

“Never!” Mana growled out. His claws scraped over the rocks underfoot, digging into them like butter. “I will never forgive them! If you won’t fight with me, then you’re against me!”

Neah didn’t have a chance to respond. Mana lunged forward, claws and teeth bared as he pounced on the white dragon. They tumbled across the rocky plateau, the mountain shaking under their massive weight as they growled and snapped at each other with fervor.

Lavi jumped away, avoiding the warring dragons as he stumbled to find stable ground. The rocky outcroppings made it difficult to move fast, and the rain and wind diminished his vision more than he liked. He gripped the handle of his hammer tighter, growing the head until it was large enough to deal significant damage, but he couldn’t get a hit in. They were so wrapped up in each other that he knew he couldn’t hit Mana without hurting Neah as well.

All he could do was watch and wait for his chance.

Lavi had never seen the dragons fight like this before. They ripped at each other’s scales, clawing, biting, and rolling around in the rocks and mud. His heart raced in his chest as he stared, waiting for a chance to intervene and help Neah. His throat dried up as the rain continued to beat down on them, thunder leaving him all but deaf and lighting striking violently across the inky black sky.

Mana pinned Neah to the ground, snapping his jaws close to his brother’s neck as Neah pushed back, keeping him at arm’s length. They were beyond words at that point, growls and screeching cries the only verbal responses to one another. Neah’s tail thrashed behind him as he tried to kick Mana off. Just as Mana pulled his claws up to strike, a blow from Lavi’s hammer threw him off balance.

Lavi had hit him directly to the side of the head, and with that distraction, Neah worked himself free and slashed a gash across Mana’s left shoulder. Mana drew his attention to Lavi, and the redhead felt himself grow cold from those dark eyes piercing into his soul.

“Stay out of this, human!” Mana shouted, rushing towards him to end his interference. Before he could take more than two steps, Neah grabbed his tail and yanked him backwards, tripping him up and giving Lavi the chance to gain more distance between himself and the main fight.

“Don’t forget about me, brother!” Neah spat, a dark humor in his voice just as he bit down hard on Mana’s tail. Mana screamed in pain, whipping around and hitting Neah with his shoulder to knock him off balance.

“You and your disgusting humans!” Mana snarled. “They’ve seduced you! You’re nothing but a pawn to them!”

Neah rolled on the rough ground before finding his feet once more. He glared at Mana, heaving his breaths as he readied for another strike. “Better a pawn to them than a servant to you.”

Mana attacked again, aiming for Neah’s throat. Neah ducked, swiftly avoiding the first strike and slicing his claws along Mana’s scaly side. The cuts were shallow, but Mana winced from the sting of them. He swiped back, hitting Neah’s back leg and nearly cutting to the bone.

With a cry, Neah fell, the ripped tendons and muscles too much to deal with. Mana tried to pounce again, but found himself hit once more with Lavi’s hammer.

The second hit left Mana furious. He drew his sights on Lavi, muscles bunched and ready to pounce. “That’s the last time you’ll hit me, human.”

“You sure about that?” Lavi asked, raising his hammer above his head and calling forth the fire seal. As Mana rushed towards him, Lavi hit him with the seal. Fire exploded everywhere, lighting up the night with red and orange. Mana screamed in pain, the flames burning his skin and licking up his scales. With the distraction, Lavi rushed around, hoping to reach Neah to help him, but Mana recovered faster than he’d anticipated. The dragon swiped at his feet, and Lavi lost his balance, crashing to the ground and rolling off to the side with a groan.

Mana stalked over towards Lavi’s beaten body, intent on crushing him underfoot, when Neah’s taunting voice called out over the pounding rain.

“You let a human get the best of you, brother?” Neah asked, pulling himself up in spite of his injuries. “And you say they’re beneath us?”

Leaving Lavi for later, Mana stalked towards his brother, the mountain trembling with each step. He stopped a few feet from him, leering down at Neah, contempt in his eyes. “I thought I knew you, but you’ve been poisoned by them. Especially that one— _Allen_.”

Neah stiffened at the name, but said nothing in return.

“I’d rather see you dead that with them,” Mana said, voice level and menacing. “I’m going to kill you and get our powers back. And after that, I’ll find the one who seduced you and kill him, too. He’ll pay for taking you away from our family.”

Lightning arched across the sky, blinding white, and before Mana could make his move, Neah launched himself up and sunk his teeth into his brother’s throat. His sickening scream was silenced by the thunder rumbling overhead. Blood gushed from the wound, and Neah clamped down harder, his jaw creaking from the strain. He twisted his head, yanking hard on Mana’s throat until a snap echoed across the mountain. Mana’s body went limp and Neah let go, blood streaming over his teeth and face.

Lavi leaned against his hammer, hood of his cloak thrown back and water running rivulets over his face as he watched the black dragon fall. Steam rose from the wound in Mana’s neck, and Neah collapsed next to his brother on the ground. He let out an unearthly wail that even the thunder and rain couldn’t muffle, and stared down at Mana.

Limping towards the two dragons, Lavi swallowed down the urge to vomit as the smell of blood hit his nostrils. Even with the heavy rains, the stench of death couldn’t be washed away. He watched as Neah leaned against Mana’s lifeless body.

“I didn’t want to do it,” Neah said, his deep voice rumbling.

Lavi tried to breathe, but the smell of blood overwhelmed his lungs. He moved closer, resting a hand on Neah’s leg. Trying to swallow in spite of his dry mouth, he watched as the dragon mourned the loss of his other half. “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish it didn’t have to end like this.”

He expected Neah to smack him away, or to at least berate him for his useless words, but the dragon did neither. Neah let out a shuddered breath. “Some things can’t be avoided, no matter how hard you try. Your being here is proof enough of that.”

Neah’s words rang true, but in that moment, Lavi didn’t feel vindicated. Maybe it had been his duty to come back here, to stop Mana before he took on the identity of the Earl. Maybe he was meant to help Neah, to save him and Allen from perishing this night. But seeing the pain in Neah’s eyes and the lifeless corpse in front of them, it didn’t feel like a victory. Lavi still felt like he’d lost.

Before he could reply, Mana’s body began to glow. At first, Lavi had thought the lightning had lit up the scenery once more, but the light didn’t recede. It grew in intensity, white and bright and blinding. Lavi took a step back and Neah, who’d been hunched over his brother’s body, gasped at the sight.

“W-What’s happening?” Lavi asked, pulling his hammer up, ready to fight again.

Then, in a flash, the light surrounded Neah, cocooning him up in its brilliance as it swirled around his body. Lavi had to look away, the light too much for his eye. When the darkness returned and the light faded away, Lavi looked back to find Mana’s body had disappeared. Instead, Neah’s scales took on a faint glow that slowly dissipated.

“He’s here.”

Lavi blinked, taking a step forward. “Who?”

“Mana. He’s back where he belongs.” Neah bowed his head and let out a long sigh. “I can feel it—our souls are one again.”

Heaving a heavy sigh, Lavi fell back and sat down in the muddy ground, heedless of the dirt and rocks. “So, it’s over then?”

“Yes, it’s over. Things are the way they should be.” Neah looked up at the sky, the storm still raging on overhead. “We were never meant to be separate beings.”

“Does that mean I can take a nap?” Lavi asked, chuckling as he attached his hammer to his hip once more. His cloak was soaked through and useless against the deluge that continued to batter them.

“Not quite yet.” Neah regarded him with a smug look, more expressive than Lavi had thought a dragon’s face could be. “You seem to have one more place to go.”

Lavi looked down at his hands and noticed them glowing as well, though the light was not as bright as the one that had engulfed Mana. He stood with a fright, checking himself over. “What the hell is this? Don’t tell me you’re gonna absorb me, too.”

Neah snickered. “Sorry, you’re not my type.” He tilted his head for a moment, then nodded. “This is your own time reclaiming you. You’re not supposed to be here, you know. You’re returning to where you belong.”

“Where I—” Lavi looked up, staring wide-eyed at Neah. “I’m going back to the future.”

Neah nodded. “Time doesn’t like travelers to linger long. It mucks up the flow.”

Lavi blinked and stared back down at his hands. “Am I… supposed to do something?”

“No, Time reclaims those lost to it.” Neah turned to face Lavi fully, and bowed his head. “I’m not one for flowery speeches, but I want to thank you before you go.”

The light intensified, and Lavi looked back up at Neah. The dragon seemed uncomfortable, but continued anyway. “You were a brave warrior, and your heart was righteous and pure. You saved me, Mana, and Allen. I am in your debt.”

Those words struck Lavi, and he recalled the Prophecy of Time, the same one that he’d told Bookman time and time again was a pile of rubbish:

_Only a warrior_

_With a righteous heart_

_Can undo fate’s meddling_

_And bring light back to the land_

Lavi laughed as the light engulfed him. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing that Bookman was wrong. Allen had never been the Warrior named in the prophecy.

It was him.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Light and darkness swirled together, and Lavi felt his stomach rebel against the jostling, twisting void that pulled at his body. He wished he’d been unconscious traveling forward in time as he had been when he traveled to the past. He had expected to be back on that mountain, with rain and thunder and wind battering him relentlessly. But as his eye focused and the dark faded, he found himself under clear blue skies. He had to close his eye, the suddenness of the transition overwhelming his senses. Slowly, he began to grasp awareness of his surroundings.

He was on horseback, traveling a well-worn road. The warmth of sunlight hit his shoulders and birds twittered in the sparse trees lining the path. An open expanse of wheat fields rolled out as far as he could see, and the golden stalks shifted in the gentle, summer breeze. Beside him, Bookman prattled on, though the words made no sense to him in the moment. He opened his eye, dizzy and ready to vomit.

“Are you even listening to a word I said?” Bookman asked, veering his horse closer to Lavi’s and looking him dead in the eye. “We’re almost there, and I need you to focus. This is very important work.”

“Ah, important. Right. Yes… Can you say it again?” Lavi winced, ready for the old man to knock him upside the head. However, Bookman only sighed, his shoulders slumped.

“Sometimes I wonder why I bothered taking you on as an apprentice in the first place. You never take anything seriously.”

This banter felt familiar, and Lavi clung to it. His head was still a mishmash of memories, some from the past he’d known, and some from this new timeline he’d altered after traveling back to stop the dragons’ plot to destroy humanity. It was confusing, and he wasn’t sure which memory belonged where. Some things hadn’t changed, such as his life with Bookman, but past events, wars, recordings he and Bookman had made… they were different.

And… where was Allen?

“We’re meeting with the head of the Black Order as soon as we arrive. We’re to record new negotiations with the dragons and the three kingdoms’ representatives.” Bookman watched Lavi with a wary eye, as if he noticed something awry with his apprentice.

Lavi opened his mouth to ask what the hell Bookman was talking about, but before he could put words to his thoughts, the answers came to him instead. His mind, it seemed, was beginning to catch up to his body. The Black Order, once an organization dedicated to eradicating the dragons from the three kingdoms, now was a intermediary between dragons and humans—a mission of peace instead of war.

“I can handle it, old man,” Lavi said, giving his master a cocky grin.

And _that_ earned him a smack across the back of his head.

“This is your first solo mission, so don’t screw it up!” Bookman settled back in the saddle and side-eyed Lavi as they continued down the road. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow to deal with some business in Ariala. Are you certain you can handle it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry so much. The rest of your hair will fall out.”

They fell into silence after Bookman chastised Lavi again, reminding him to be professional and record everything pertaining to the negotiations. Lavi nodded, pretending to listen, but his mind was still buzzing with two sets of memories colliding in his brain. He could feel them merging, the old, wrong memories pushing themselves aside to make way for the new ones. It was like living a lifetime in the span of five minutes, and with his hyper-observant memory, there was a lot to sift through. Old memories became new, and his mind settled into his new life, this new time.

Except for Allen. He couldn’t find a single instance of Allen in his new memories. He fought with the old memories, clinging to anything that had Allen in them. He couldn’t lose them, couldn’t lose the last bit of Allen that he had to hold onto. Things were so different here, so new. He had no idea where Allen was in this lifetime, if he was even here at all.

The thought of never seeing him again, never knowing if he was okay, if he was safe, left Lavi empty inside.

The Black Order shined in the distance, surrounded by the same wheat fields Lavi remembered from before. The tower stood tall, less dark and foreboding. There were no walls to protect the inhabitants, and instead a large sprawling community surrounded the main tower. Lavi felt his stomach tightened. The last time he’d been here was with Allen…

They entered the grounds and were greeted politely by the staff. Their horses were attended to, as well as their bags, and a young woman greeted them by the main tower’s gates. Lavi recognized her immediately, and he had to refrain from hugging her.

“Welcome to the Black Order,” she said, smiling. “I’m Lenalee. My brother is expecting you both. Please follow me.”

They walked through the stone hallways and up the numerous steps to Komui’s office. Lavi had an intense feeling of deja-vu, reminding him that he’d done this so many times before. But those memories were fading, blending in with a past that he didn’t feel connected to. As they took each step, Lavi felt his hold on those old memories continue to fade into nothingness. Thoughts of Allen were all that remained of a past that now never was, and even those began to slip through the cracks of his mind like water through a sieve.

He was losing him—losing Allen.

As they entered the office, Komui stood up, a large smile on his face as he welcomed his guests. “Ah, I see you’ve arrived already! I hope the trip was pleasant.”

Bookman nodded as they walked towards the large, cluttered desk. “Quite pleasant, thank you.”

Lavi was so distracted with his thoughts, desperately trying to hold on to memories of Allen, that he barely acknowledged the conversation between Bookman and Komui. It wasn’t until he was nudged by Bookman that he realized he was being spoken to.

“Ah, I’m sorry. The ride was more tiring than I expected,” he said, hoping the flimsy excuse would hold.

“Understandable,” Komui replied without missing a beat. “I was just saying that you’ll mostly be working with one of the dragons’ associates. He’s been our liaison for a few years now. You can come to him with any issues you have.” Komui gestured to one of the seats near his desk, and Lavi was surprised he hadn’t noticed the additional person in the room before.

And when he stood up and turned around, hand extended to shake Lavi’s, the redhead’s heart lodged in his throat.

Komui’s voice continued where he’d left off. “Lavi, Bookman, this is Allen Walker.”

Lavi took his offered hand, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He took him in, the same white hair, the same pale, silver eyes, but the scar across his face and the deformed left hand were gone. It was Allen, his Allen, but the heavy sadness that had followed him around since they day they’d met no longer clouded his presence.

“Pleased to meet you,” Allen said, smiling.

Oh, God. _That smile._

“Likewise,” Lavi replied, finally managing to speak. “I look forward to working with you.”

Those old memories had faded, but the feeling lingered. His heart raced, his palms sweat, and his stomach tied into a knot so tight he didn’t think he’d ever undo it. But it felt _right_ , holding Allen’s hand.

Lavi didn’t think it was possible, but Allen’s smile grew, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he let his hand linger against the redhead’s. “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, and here it is! The end (besides the little epilogue). ;A; As promised, I've given a happy ending, and I hope you all like it. I'll be posting the short (and smutty) epilogue next Friday. Until then, leave me a comment or come bother me on my tumblr. ;w; I'm a lonely bean who just wants to talk to people about DGM.


	24. Epilogue (Rewind, Play that Song Again)

_Love is there when you open the door_  
_And you step off the trail you knew before_  
_Through the streets and the houses of Gods you roam_  
_And on their altars you lay your heart of stone_

_Till all laughter is claws on your skin_  
_And your moments of clarity scream the hell within_  
_When you fade like a rose in the gloom love waits outside your room_

_Like morning dew your love will come again to you_

_Love Will Come to You_  
_Poets of the Fall_

 

xXxXxXx

 

“She didn’t give you two any trouble, did she?”

Lavi forced a smile onto his face as he transferred Xiu to her mother’s arms. The two-year old was a force to be reckoned with, but she had a cute face (though that went without question, as both her parents were gorgeous) and Lavi was a sucker for a pretty girl’s smile.

“She was as well-behaved as she always is, Lena,” Lavi said, straightening out his back with a loud crack once his hands were free.

“That bad, huh?” she asked with a laugh.

Allen waved off his observations. “She was perfect. Don’t even worry about it.” He brushed some of Xiu’s dark hair out of her eyes as Lenalee shifted the child from one hip to the other.

“Well, thank you both again. I know you’re busy, but it really helped us out.” She opened the door to her room and Lavi helped carry her bags inside. The living quarters was small, but cozy, and light streamed in past sheer white curtains.

“When’s Yuu coming back?” Lavi asked, setting the bags next to the table near the window.

Lenalee set Xiu down and handed her a stuffed toy from one of the many bags Lavi brought in. Xiu hugged the worn rabbit plush to her chest and wandered towards the bedroom. Lenalee smiled as she watched her daughter. “In a few days. He and Marie missed the ferry, so they’ll take a while getting back home.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to watch her for a little longer?” Allen offered. “You only just got back from your trip and—”

“I’ll be fine. Seriously, you two have done enough.” She shooed them both out of her quarters. “Get out of here before I tell my brother you’re both bored and looking for something to do.”

“Yikes, better run, Al!” Lavi said with a grin, grabbing Allen’s hand and pulling him down the corridor. “She means business.”

Allen laughed as Lavi pulled him away. “Bye, Lena!”

Lavi didn’t slow his pace until they were safely around the corner and out of sight. “Are you trying to get us more work? We just got done babysitting Xiu for two days. Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Not really,” Allen replied, keeping in step with Lavi. Their hands were still clasped together, fingers intertwined. “I like children, Lavi. I don’t find them a burden.”

“I never said burden. I said exhausting. I need a steady stream of Jerry’s strongest coffee just to keep up with that kid.”

Allen nudged Lavi’s shoulder with his own, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned. “It’s because you worry too much. You’re chasing her around, making sure she’s not getting into trouble. Just wait until you hear silence—then you know something’s wrong.”

“Are you suddenly a baby expert, Al?”

“I know more than you, apparently.”

They passed by the dining hall, and Lavi did a double take. He’d expected Allen to stop by and grab something to eat, but they continued walking. Now, Allen was leading him along, and he could already tell they were heading back to Allen’s quarters. “What, no afternoon snack?” Lavi asked.

“I have something else in mind.”

“Ooh, sounds mysterious,” Lavi teased, his grip on Allen’s hand tightening. Allen didn’t reply, but he tugged Lavi forward with excitement in his eyes. They made their way through the winding passages and up the stairs until they reached Allen’s room. He threw the door open, dragging Lavi inside. Before the redhead could even think to question the rough treatment, Allen pushed him up against the now closed door and kissed him hard.

Lavi let out a muffled groan, his hands automatically grabbing Allen’s sides. Pressing up against the redhead, Allen hummed into to the kiss. It surprised Lavi how easy it was to follow his actions, to fall back against the rough grain of the door and let Allen work into his mouth.

When Allen pulled away from the kiss long enough to latch his lips onto his neck, Lavi let out a long moan and leaned back against the door. His lips curled up into a smile as he dragged a hand through Allen’s white hair, tugging at the strands. “What brought this on?” he asked, already breathless as Allen attacked each sensitive spot on his neck. They’d memorized each other’s bodies so long ago that Lavi doubted there was a place that Allen hadn’t explored and exploited to the fullest.

“You were gone those two weeks to check in with Bookman,” Allen mumbled, his hand sliding down to Lavi’s pants to undo them. “And as soon as you came back, we had to babysit for Lena and Kanda. It’s been too long.”

“Mm, right,” Lavi hummed, closing his eye and letting Allen tug off his clothes. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Allen chuckled and leaned back so he could see Lavi’s face. He smirked as he worked open the front of Lavi’s pants. “Then make it up to me.”

With his blood hot and pounding in his ears, Lavi grabbed Allen by the waist, scooped him up off his feet, and carried him to the bed. Allen squealed in delight as they fell on the mattress, the springs protesting against their combined weight. Lavi kissed Allen again, lips molding together as they always had—perfectly. Allen tugged at his pants, squirming under him to get his clothes off.

They were a mess of tangled limbs as they worked their clothing free, and every time Allen rubbed himself up against Lavi’s body, the redhead had to bite back a moan. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized Allen was right—it _had_ been a long time since they’d been alone. Being so busy, it was easy to forget about their lack of intimacy. With that thought floating around in his mind, he set about stripping Allen down to nothing.

Once they were both naked and free from their restricting clothing, Allen grabbed Lavi’s face to pull him in for a long, desperate kiss. Their hips lined together, and they rubbed themselves against each other with clumsy movements, limbs tangled and awkward. Allen bit Lavi’s lip, sucking hard on the tender flesh before smoothing his hands down his chest to wrap his fingers around their heated lengths. He stroked them hard and fast.

Lavi sucked in a breath, pulling away in surprise. “Damn, Al,” he groaned, pressing his face against Allen’s shoulder as he fought to keep from collapsing. A shiver rolled down his spine and his legs already felt like jelly.

Allen smirked, a soft giggle bubbling up from his throat as he watched Lavi from the corner of his eye. All he could see was a mess of red hair. “Sorry. I’m impatient today.”

“I can see that,” Lavi mumbled back. His hand smoothed over Allen’s side, tickling the pale flesh he found there. Closing his eye, he sighed heavily, letting himself bask in the feeling of Allen’s hand around their dicks. “But if you’re not careful, you might end our fun prematurely.”

“Are you saying you don’t have the stamina, Lavi?” he asked, chewing at his lower lip as he continued to move his hand.

Lavi grinned and finally pulled back. “No, I’m saying slow down or you’ll have a mess on your hands.” He gently pushed Allen’s hand away, stopping the delicious touches that had him hard and wanting. Before Allen could complain, he kissed him again, firm, and when he felt the tension leave Allen’s shoulders and back, he broke away and reached towards the nightstand.

He’d been in Allen’s room enough times to know where he stashed everything, and it only took a few seconds to find the jar of ointment that they used frequently during their nighttime romps. When he pulled the jar into Allen’s view, Allen grinned widely. “Oh, now you’re speaking my language.” He tried to grab the tub out of Lavi’s hand, but the redhead moved it just out of reach.

“Not so fast, beansprout,” Lavi taunted sitting back on Allen’s thighs as the unscrewed the cap. “Let me have some fun with you first.”

Allen pouted and sighed, but didn’t argue. Instead, he ran his hands over Lavi’s thighs, watching the redhead with an intense stare, naked desire in his eyes.

Lavi dipped his fingers into the lubricant, coating them thoroughly before setting the jar aside. With slicked up fingers, he moved off of Allen’s legs and between them. Humming in appreciation, Allen spread wider, one leg hooking over Lavi’s shoulder. With slow, gentle movements, Lavi began to finger Allen.

Moaning, Allen turned his head to the side, pressing his face against the pillow. Lavi was only teasing his entrance, sliding his slick fingers over it, but not breaching the warmth of his body. Allen twisted his fingers into the sheets and blankets, hips moving of their own accord as he tried to gain more friction. But no matter how he moved, Lavi kept Allen from getting what he wanted.

Shifting positions, Lavi leaned down and licked up the underside of Allen’s cock as he continued to massage his entrance. Allen moaned again, louder this time, and his hips arched up at the contact. Pleased with the reaction, he slipped Allen’s hard dick into his mouth and sucked the stiff flesh.

Allen slid his fingers into Lavi’s hair, twisting up in the red strands and gripping them tightly to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure. He tugged on Lavi’s hair, just how he knew he liked it, and Lavi groaned as he continued to work his tongue and lips over his hardness. He moved tauntingly slow, and as the minutes ticked by, Allen felt that pressure build up in his guts the way it always did.

“Lavi, stop playing with me,” Allen whined, breathless. He tossed his head back and forth, as if the motion would keep his impending orgasm at bay.

Sliding his lips over Allen’s length one last time before pulling away, Lavi looked up at Allen’s face and smiled. “Already had enough? And just a moment ago you were teasing me about stamina.”

“All this teasing’s not fair,” Allen added, letting out a soft sigh. He tugged at Lavi’s hair once more.

With a chuckle, Lavi nodded. “Since you’re so beautiful, I’ll give you what you want.”

The words made Allen flush, and he bit his lower lip to distract himself as Lavi pushed a finger into him. Allen gasped, the suddenness of it taking him by surprise, but the sound melted into a quiet purr. Lavi slid his finger in and out, the sensation sending a delightful chill up his spine. Then Lavi added a second finger, and Allen let out a hum of approval.

Lavi moved slowly, fingers stretching him with care and pushing deeper as he went. Allen’s thighs trembled, back arching every time Lavi hit a sensitive spot inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming in faster than before. “Lavi…” Allen whined.

Just hearing his name in that tone was enough for Lavi to know how to proceed. He added a third finger, stretching Allen wider. He continued to move at an easy pace, fingers working into Allen with caution. When he felt Allen pressing himself down against his slicked fingers, Lavi knew he was ready. He slid his digits in and out of Allen a few more times before pulling out completely and grabbing the ointment once again.

Allen rubbed at his face, body already buzzing with pleasure as he watched Lavi smooth the lubricant over his achingly stiff member. Once he was slick enough, he leaned down and captured Allen’s lips in another burning kiss. Allen moaned, and pushed Lavi back, easing them both up into a sitting position. When they finally parted, Allen ran a finger up Lavi’s neglected arousal, sending a shiver down the redhead’s back. “Lie back for me?” he asked, pressing lightly on Lavi’s chest.

With a snicker, Lavi did as asked. He stretched out on the bed, Allen following after, hovering over his body. “How can I refuse?”

Straddling Lavi’s hips, Allen wasted no time sinking Lavi’s cock into him. As their hips met, they both groaned out at the friction. Lavi tossed his head back against the blankets, and Allen dug his fingers into Lavi’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Already tired of taking it slow, Allen worked his hips and thrust himself onto Lavi. His pace kept steady, not too fast, but faster than Lavi had been teasing him earlier. Lavi’s hands settled onto his hips, helping to guide each thrust.

“Fuck…” Lavi groaned, his muscles tense as he dug his fingers into Allen’s hips. It took him a moment to get used to the friction before he dared to move one hand around Allen’s weeping length. As he stroked his hand up and down the shaft, Allen moaned louder yet, his voice echoing off the stone walls of his bedroom.

The additional stimulation left Allen’s body shuddering as he continued to move. “Lavi—” he gasped out, legs tightening around the redhead’s hips. “It’s too much. Oh, Gods…”

“Don’t give in yet, Al,” Lavi breathed, his hips working up to meet with each of Allen’s downward thrusts. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Allen replied, closing his eyes as he worked himself onto Lavi. Each pass left him closer to completion, the tip of Lavi’s length brushing at that most sensitive spot inside him. It was addictive, this sensation, and even as his muscles trembled and weakened from the exertion, he kept going, unable to stop until they were both satiated.

A few more moments passed, their panting breaths heating the air between them. Allen felt his stomach tighten, the pleasure building up until it had nowhere else to go but to spill from him in a wave of hot cum. It splashed up on his stomach, staining his and Lavi’s skin with milky whiteness. When Lavi realized Allen had finished, he pumped his hand a few more times for good measure, drawing the last of his orgasm from him, then flipped Allen to his back. Lavi thrust into him with abandon, too turned on by Allen’s erotic display to hold himself back any longer.

Allen’s legs curled around Lavi’s waist on instinct, and he clung to the redhead’s neck as he continued to fuck him into the mattress. It was mind-numbingly perfect, and everything felt more intense after he’d come. Each thrust knocked a gasping pant out of Allen’s mouth, and he whispered Lavi’s name over and over again until he came as well, spilling into Allen with a groan. Lavi pressed his face into Allen’s shoulder, his hips twitching as he came down from the orgasmic high. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap on the bed, arms still wrapped around each other, legs intertwined.

Lavi kissed Allen, softer this time, exhaustion heavy in his limbs. “Mmm, I missed this,” he mumbled, kissing lazily down Allen’s jaw and neck.

“It’s good to have you back,” Allen added, twisting his fingers into Lavi’s hair.

“It’s good to be back,” Lavi replied. They settled in on the bed, heedless of the mess they’d just created. They could clean up later. It was too comfortable to move at the moment.

In years past, Lavi didn’t think he’d ever have a life like this, a life _with_ someone. He’d committed himself at a young age to the Bookman Clan, to a life of travel and knowledge and secrecy. But after meeting Allen, working with the Black Order and helping them in their mission of peace, he’d left it all behind. He still worked with Bookman, only as an intermediary between the Clan and the Order, and even though he knew it disappointed his former Master to cut ties, he realized that some things were more important.

He watched Allen as he curled up against Lavi’s chest, and a warmth spread through him, the same one he’d felt on the day they had met over a year ago. He carded his fingers through Allen’s sweaty hair, a smile on his lips. He kissed Allen’s forehead, gentle and firm.

“Al?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, pulling Lavi closer.

“I love you,” Lavi whispered, the words leaving his heart light and free.

Allen grinned against Lavi’s sticky skin, his face still buried against his chest. “I love you, too.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it. The end. I thought up this story while I was still working on Awakening back in 2014, and started to write it in February of 2015. It’s now September 2017 and I can definitely say that this has been quiet a ride. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I set out to write a Laven fantasy with dragons (because, let’s be honest, dragons are awesome) and this is how Lost Time came to be. I rewrote the plot nearly a thousand times, spent endless nights fretting and writing and editing until I thought I might lose my mind. But it’s done, and I can move on to my next project with a lighter heart. 
> 
> If you have questions, comments, or just want to talk, please feel free to leave a comment here or message me on tumblr. I’m usually around and pretty lonely, so I’d love to talk to you all. ;w; 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me and especially to my lovely beta, errantknightess, who lovingly checked all my chapters for my painfully diverse amount of typos (one day I’ll get better at typing, one day…). You are a Goddess and I could never have done this without you. 
> 
> I’m sure you’ll see me around, again soon, as I have more fics in the works. But until then, goodbye. :3


End file.
